AWE: Animated Wrestling Entertainment
by The G-King
Summary: The New Beginning, The New Era of AWE has arrived. AWE/WWE Animated Supershow is now up! Read, Review, and Rate!
1. Week 1

**Sorry for this LONG overdue debut of AWE; Animated Wrestling Entertainment, I've got several other stories I'm working on, plus the fact I'm a little lazy, sorry. **

**Street Fighters by Sick Puppies plays as Fireworks at the New and improved stage.**

**AJ: Welcome Everyone, you are tuned in to the New Age of AWE, beside me is my good friend Jimmy, and we are live in Richmond, Virginia.**

**Jimmy: If anyone didn't catch Wrestlenation I, God forbid, you might as well hang a sign around neck that says "Loser"**

**Ophelia, Rouge, Gwen, and Argent are inside the ring with the Announcer**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the New GM of AWE, Steve Jones!!!! (Crowd Cheers)**

**(New Day by Adelitas Way plays)**

**AJ: You heard it here, The New GM of AWE is the former AWE Champion!**

**Jimmy: I'm still shaking from that announcement last night**

**I casually enter the ring wearing a Black Bolero Jacket with red barbed wire graphics, jeans and boots. I smiled and winked at each girl before the time keeper handed me a Mic.**

**Steve: How is everyone doing? I hope everyone checked out Wrestlenation, it was a night to remember for a long time. Now lets get down to business. I am aware that I have a rematch clause in my contract for the AWE Championship, but I am the new GM, so this is what I'm going to do. Next Monday, I am giving away my Title Opportunity.**

**AJ: What?**

**Jimmy: He is the new GM, he can do whatever he wants**

**Steve: I will personally select 4 superstars, and those four men will compete in a Fatal-Four-Way Next Week. Next, I realize that the Divas match featured an odd number of girls. So that is why I'm starting the first AWE Diva Finder, I believe having an even number of Divas can further push AWE to higher levels. There will be 4 Divas competing for a chance at a AWE contract, with the winner being crowned at the PPV Payback, the Divas competing will be…Rouge!…Gwen from Total Drama Island!…Ophelia from Life and Times of Juniper Lee!….and finally, Argent from Teen Titans!**

**AJ: Another big announcement from the New GM!**

**Jimmy: A First ever Diva Finder**

**AJ: I love this Job!**

**Steve: The contest will begin next week when AWE will head to Miami, Florida. Their first challenge is a Volleyball Game. With help from the hosts for the Diva Finder, from Quahog, Cleveland, Quagmire, and yours truly, Me. And then you, the audience, will vote for your favorite, and next week on AWE, I will, unfortunately, announce the girl who will be eliminated from the Diva Finder. **

**Jimmy: Pretty straight forward, Quagmire sparks a little controversy in this however.**

**AJ: Your telling me. The guy is the Ultimate Pervert**

**Steve: And last, Tonight's Main Event, it'll be the New AWE Champion Robin taking on 1 Half of the Tag Team Champions, Timmy Turner! Now, lets get started with your first match of the night!**

**Similar to the Danny Phantom episode of "Beauty Marked" the Diva Finder Contestants started kissing up to me as they helped me out of the ring and into the back.**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: The following match, is a 1 Contender match scheduled for one fall!**

**(Rhyno's Theme plays)**

**Announcer: Introducing first, from Jump City, Beastboy!!! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: In my books, Beastboy should've won the Intercontinental Title, not Yang**

**Jimmy: You still steaming about last night?**

**AJ: Heck Yeah, Yang had no right to use the title as a weapon**

**(Ultralord Theme Plays)**

**Announcer: And his opponent, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez!!! (Crowd Cheers)**

**Jimmy: Even though Sheen wouldn't have won, I still believe he has potential**

**AJ: I agree**

**(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)**

**AJ: Whats he doing here?**

**Jimmy: Don't get too worked off too soon AJ, maybe hes just checking out the competition**

**Just as Jimmy predicted, Yang remained on the Stage.**

***Bell Rings***

**The match starts off slow with BB and Sheen circle around the center of the ring, waiting for one to make a move, BB finally attacked as he tries to tackle Sheen, but Sheen manages to hold himself up, he then gets BB in a Headlock, trying to make him Submit, but BB quickly counters as he throws him into the turnbuckle, BB runs at him and jumped, attempting to Monkey Flip him, but Sheen managed to move out of the way. He then went under BB and grabbed his legs and pulled him away, making way for an Electric Chair, but BB counters again by rolling him up for the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**Sheen Reverses it.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**BB manages to escape it.**

**AJ: They are pretty much well matched**

**Jimmy: It could be anyone's game, who will claim the 1 Contender's spot, we'll find out, after this…**

***Promo***

**Voice: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas…**

**Man: Lets shuffle up and Deal…**

**Voice: But what happens at Wrestlenation…ends in Avengement **

**Man: You know what they say….paybacks a *BEEP***

**Voice: AWE Payback, Live in 3 Weeks at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas**

***Promo Ends***

**Sheen has BB in a Headlock as the Show came back on. BB was on both knees and the ref was about to lift his arm. His arm dropped once.**

**Ref: 1!**

**The Ref held BB's arm up again and let it drop.**

**Ref: 2!**

**The Ref grabbed it once more and let go, BB managed to hold his arm up at the last second, he then grabbed Sheen's legs and lifted him up, he then ran backwards, ramming Sheen into the turnbuckle. BB stumbled forward, trying to recover from the Headlock, he turned around to see Sheen charging at him for a clothesline, BB ducked, however, but, Sheen accidentally knocked out the Ref. He looked back at BB and attempted to spear him, but Sheen had the same idea and both boys cracked heads. BB fell on the middle rope while Sheen just fell back.**

**AJ: Both men are out! **

**Jimmy: This is one serious match**

**After seeing what happened, Yang started to walk down the ramp, and stood just inches of BB's face, BB looked up and got irritated after seeing him, BB muttered something at Yang that made Yang chuckle, he then stepped back and lifted the Intercontinental belt up, he then grabbed it with both hands and hit BB in the head. BB then rolled back, unconscious. Neither Sheen or the Ref saw what happened. Sheen managed to stand up, and saw BB out cold on the mat, he then ran to the corner and climbed to the top rope, and hit BB with the Ultra Leap-of-Faith. The Ref was able to count the pin.**

**Ref: 1...2...3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here is your winner, and new 1 contender, Sheen!**

**AJ: You got to be kidding me!!! Yang just screwed BB out of the title**

**Jimmy: The Damage has already been done, Sheen is going to Payback to face Yang for the title**

**AJ: I really hope the PPV lives up to its name, maybe BB will finally get some revenge.**

**Steve was in his office looking through a stack of documents, the documents were resumes for several people requesting to join AWE.**

**Steve: Some of these people sound really good, I like to see them in action**

**At that time, two refs came in.**

**Ref 1: You wanted to see us sir?**

**Steve: Yes I do, up next is a Diva's match between Panini and Yin. I've been getting several complaints regarding those two. Ever since the fight between those two last night, they've been trying to get at each other at the worst of times. That's why I need you two to stand guard outside the ring during the match so that the two bunnies will settle their differences inside the ring, also, I need you to keep a close supervision until the match, and after the match. **

**Refs: Yes sir**

**Steve: I appreciate your help gentlemen, thanks**

***Back in the Ring***

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: The following Diva's match is scheduled for one fall!**

**(Chowder's Theme plays)**

**Announcer: Introducing first, from Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)**

**Panini is accompanied by a Ref.**

**AJ: I don't think this MATCH will last, I think it will all end in a Cat Fight**

**Jimmy: Steve made sure it won't happen, he added two special enforcers outside the ring in order to keep the fight inside the ring**

**(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme plays)**

**Announcer: And her opponent, from another world, Yin! (Crowd Boos)**

**Jimmy: We now know that her brother Yang will face Sheen for the Intercontinental Championship at Payback**

**AJ: I just hope the PPV lives up to its name**

**A Ref was also following Yin as she made her way down the ramp, she took one look at Panini and made a run for her, the Ref was lucky enough to catch her before another fight started. They managed to drag the two to opposite ends of the ring and let them go, they quickly got into the ring and started to go at it before the Ref could ring the bell.**

***Bell Rings***

**The Ref broke up the two afterwards, he warned them that if they don't stop fighting like that, he'll disqualify both of them. They agreed and backed up to the opposite corners, they came together and locked up, one trying to force the other towards the corner. They each 1-upped the other, until Yin finally backed Panini into the corner, the ref started counting to 5 to break the hold, Yin backed up and held her hands up to show she let go, she stared into the eyes of Panini and said "How do you like that bitch!" Panini quickly slapped Yin across the face, the crowd made yelled "OH SNAP!"**

**AJ: Oh man, what a…**

**Jimmy: I saw it AJ, you don't have to say it**

**Yin nursed her cheek, she turned around, glared at Panini, and quickly jumped onto her, thus beginning Cat Fight Round 2.**

**AJ: Here we go again Jimmy**

**The two girls continued to fight, the ref ordered them to stop it as he started the 5 count.**

**Ref: 1..2..3..4..5! Ring the bell!**

***Bell Rings as the Ref hangs his head out through the ropes and talks to the Announcer***

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, the Ref has just informed me that both Divas are disqualified, this match has been ruled a Draw.**

**The two refs outside the ring quickly got into the ring to pull the two girls apart.**

**Voice: Okay that's enough you two**

**The Titantron switched to Steve in his office.**

**Steve: I'm getting really sick of you two fighting. So heres what I'm going to do, at Payback, it'll be Panini versus Yin in a No-DQ match. I don't care who wins, all I want is this settled, if you two can't get a grip, I'll have no choice but to replace you two. Now that's at Payback, next Monday, it'll be Panini and Starfire teaming up against Yin and Jinx.**

**AJ: Now that's our GM!**

**Jimmy: Panini versus Yin at Payback, in a No-DQ match**

**AJ: Not to mention next week's Diva tag team match, I can't wait!**

***Commercial***

***Commercial ends***

**Backstage**

**Yang and Yin were talking to each other, Yin was rubbing her cheek, which was a little red.**

**Yang: I can't believe what happened out there! Are you okay?**

**Yin: Yes, I'm alright…I just can't believe that…bitch did that to me! I can't wait till I get my hands on her!**

**Yang: Be careful Yin! You have a strict no fighting rule on you, if anyone catches you fighting with Panini again, you'll be replaced**

**Yin: I know, but she just makes me so…UGH!!!**

**Yang: She gives us bunnies a bad name**

**Voice: What a coincidence…**

**Steve appears behind Yang as he turned around.**

**Steve: Yin, I suggest you step out for a minute, I need to have a word with your brother**

**Yin leaves as Yang picks up his title.**

**Yang: Let me guess, it's about the feud between me and Beastboy isn't it?**

**Steve: Its funny, you and your sister constantly fight back at your home, yet, you two share the same thing**

**Yang: And whats that?**

**Steve: You pick bad times to irritate people**

**Yang: So what if I ticked BB off? I'm sure you'd do anything to keep the title if your were still champion and not GM**

**Steve: I wasn't talking about BB. I was chosen as GM of AWE because the board believes that I have the capabilities to run it.**

**Yang: And look where its got you now! My sister has to teach Panini the hard way that she is the best She-bunny there was**

**Steve: Which reminds me, Next Week, you will be in action, and your opponent is the superstar you screwed out of the 1 Contendership, Beastboy!**

**Yang: What! You can't be serious!**

**Steve: Oh, I'm damn serious! By the way, if Beastboy happens to beat you, he'll be joining the run for the Intercontinental Championship at Payback in a Triple-Threat Match!**

**Steve leaves immediately before Yang had time to complain. Yin came back in and wondered what was the conversation about!**

**(Fairly Odd Parents Theme Plays)**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: This Match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, he is one half of the Tag Team Championship. Timmy Turner! (Crowd Cheers)**

**Jimmy: Once again, our new GM has come up with a new match**

**AJ: I'm really liking this, It'll be Yang taking on Beastboy, next week on AWE! Oh man I can't wait**

**Jimmy: Not only that, our GM has added a stipulation! If Beastboy defeats Yang, he'll join him and Sheen in a Triple-Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship.**

**(Hero by Chad Kroeger plays)**

**Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion. Robin!!! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: The AWE Title is not up for grabs, but if Timmy can pick up the win, he may have earned himself a spot in the Fatal-Four-Way Match Next Week**

**Jimmy: We won't know for sure until then, Steve is hand-picking the superstars**

***Bell Rings***

**The match starts with Timmy quickly charging at Robin, he grabs a hold of Robin's waist, backs him into the ropes, and pushes him toward the other side. Timmy walks towards the center of the ring and ducks down, preparing for a backdrop, Robin counters by jumping forward, over Timmy, landing on his back, grabbing Timmy's legs and pulling him down for the pin.**

**Ref: 1...2**

**Timmy breaks up the count and rolls backward and to his feet. Robin gets up but was immediately dropped down after a dropkick from Timmy. Timmy then went for the cover.**

**Ref: 1...2**

**Timmy helped Robin up and irish whipped him into the ropes, Robin held onto the ropes, however, instead of bouncing back, Timmy noticed this and ran at him, Robin gave him a drop toe hold onto the middle rope. Robin connected with the Robin Claw as Timmy fell back on to the mat. Robin climbed to the top rope and performed the Robin Splash. He then went for the cover.**

**Ref: 1...2...3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here is your winner, Robin!**

**AJ: Well, not quite the match I was expecting**

**Jimmy: Looks like Robin wanted to get the match over with**

**Chester slid into the ring to help his partner, with some help with Robin, Timmy and Robin shook hands as the show drew to a close.**

**AWE Me**


	2. Week 2

Earlier Today in Miami, Florida

The Volleyball contest has just begun as Cleveland teams with Rouge and Gwen, facing against Quagmire, Argent, and Ophelia. Cleveland had Green Short while Quagmire had blue shorts, I had to forbid him from using the leopard G-String, with me as the ref.

The game was pretty much an even bout up until Argent spiked the ball, Gwen and Rouge both missed the ball and seemed to hit inside the field, however, I was in the perfect spot to point out that the ball went out-of-bounds, "Here are your winners!! The team of, Cleveland, Rouge, and Gwen!!" I announced, they began to cheer until Gwen and Rouge turned their attention towards me, they glomped me and gave me a special thank you. Rouge's power started to effect me and before I knew it, I pass out and wake up in the hospital with black and dark green lipstick all over me.

* * *

Street Fighter (War) - by Sick Puppies plays as fireworks go off on the stage.

AJ: Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, you are tuned to AWE, I'm your broadcast host AJ along side Jimmy Neutron, and tonight, we will be determining the 1 Contender for the AWE Title.

Jimmy: That's correct, Tonight's Main Event is a Fatal Four-Way for a shot at Robin at Payback, the superstars will be hand selected by our GM Steve

AJ: Lets not forget that tonight, Beastboy will finally get his revenge on the bunny who screwed him, not once, but twice out of the Intercontinental Title

Jimmy: If Beastboy can pick up the win, he'll be entered in the title match at Payback where it will be a Triple Threat Match

AJ: Also tonight, it will be Panini teaming with Starfire to take on Yin and Jinx in a Diva-Tag-Team Match.

Jimmy: Both Panini and Yin were trying to prove who was the dominate rabbit. They'll finally settle the score when they go face to face at Payback, but until then, they are forbidden to come into contact

AJ: Security will make sure that both of them save their energy till then.

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit plays)

(Bell Rings)

Kevin comes in on his bike, with Rolf behind him.

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, being accompanied by Rolf, from Peach Creek, Colorado, Kevin!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: There is no doubt in my mind, these guys are Tag Champ Material

AJ: Maybe so, but they are not Champs yet, let alone Number 1 Contenders

Jimmy: If they can pick up the win here tonight, they might just get a shot at the Tag Team Titles.

(Chowder Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Shnitzel, from Marzipan City, Chowder!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I'm surprised that these guys almost became Champions

Jimmy: Me too, I mean, nothing personal, but Chowder maybe to out-of-shape for wrestling

AJ: Yes, and no, you see, WWE had superstars like Rikishi, Big Vis, Umaga, even Yokozuna, who was way overweight, wrestle for several years.

Rolf makes his way to the Commentators Table while Shnitzel remains outside at Chowder's corner.

AJ: Well, It seems we're going to have a special guest at our table, Good Evening Rolf.

Rolf shakes hands with AJ, and Jimmy as he sits down on another table, AJ handed him a headset but Rolf was having trouble figuring out what does. AJ helped him put it on.

Rolf: What do you this infernal contraption? How do you operate it?

AJ: Its called a headset, Rolf. You just sit down and we can talk amongst ourselves calling the match.

Rolf: I see, so nobody can hear us talk

AJ: Well, people who are watching at home can, just nobody else here in the building.

Rolf: Please excuse me and my language, Rolfs been in this land for a while but has not yet got accustomed to your Leisurely Delights.

AJ: Its okay Rolf

*Bell Rings*

Chowder quickly charges at Kevin but starts losing breath halfway. Kevin just stands there and laughs. Chowder managed to make it but falls face first, breathing heavily.

Rolf: Rolf not understand why this abomination cannot go so far as to reach my partner Kevin without collapsing, my people could journey on for miles without so much as a break of sweat.

Jimmy: Its called Obesity, it's a disorder that affects a person's ability to do things. Don't you have fat people back at your home Rolf?

Rolf: Why no, He-whose-head-is-shaped-like-the-mountains, the only such thing as being fat, is being fat of muscle.

Jimmy: I see

Chowder lifted his head, mouth wide open, he reached towards Kevin with his arm, but Kevin quickly applied an Armbar. Chowder rolled over on his back, and onto Kevin.

Ref: 1,2,..Kevin manages to slid out of the ring from under Chowder.

Kevin was trying to figure out how he almost got pinned by such a big little boy. He got back into the ring. He was surprised how heavy Chowder was trying to lift him up by the arm. He then used the momentum backing Chowder into the ropes and pulled him into a Irish Whip, he then leaned back on the ropes and used the same momentum and ran at Chowder after he bounced off the other side, he had planned on knocking Chowder down with a Shoulder block, but when he collided with him, he stumbled back, almost falling. He braced himself with the ropes and looked up with the surprised look. Chowder was holding onto his knees, catching his breath.

Rolf: Rolf can't believe how this creature is able to hold its ground with Kevin. Kevin could take out the 3 Ed boys but has yet to put down this thing!

Kevin saw the opportunity as Chowder was catching his breath. He ran at him and grabbed him. He was going to go for the Full Throttle (Gutwrench Powerbomb). But couldn't lift him up, he was heavy.

Rolf: Come on Kevin-boy!

Kevin was going to lift him up again but Chowder regain his breath and stood up. Kevin was now on his shoulders. Chowder smiled and fell back, he had intentionally hit a Big Boy Drop (Samoan Drop) onto Kevin. Chowder went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Chowder!

Rolf: WHAT! How can you get beat by such a unstable creature Kevin boy…

Rolf stood up and threw the headset on the table and went into the ring, Shnitzel pulled Chowder out of it by his tail and carried the exhausted boy to the back. Kevin got up, rubbing his back, Rolf started asking questions nobody couldn't understand.

AJ: Well, I'm at a loss for words

Jimmy: Me too

*The Titantron splits into two screens, both showing the teams of Panini and Starfire, Yin and Jinx talking about their upcoming match*

AJ: Well I can say this for sure, up next is the Diva Tag-Team Match!

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Heavy Metal Music plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match, is a Divas tag-team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Yin and Jinx! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Things are going to heat up, I just now it

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, the team of Panini and Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Panini has got her eyes on Yin

AJ: If looks could kill, this rivalry might as well be finished

The two teams stand inside the ring, the time keeper walked up to ringside and called over the Announcer, the time keeper began telling him about something. The announcer nodded and went back to tell the Ref, the ref nodded as the announcer turned toward the crowd.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just been informed by the time keeper that the General Manager has added a stipulation to the match. Yin and Panini are not to be legal participants at the same time, Yin must face Starfire, and Panini must go against Jinx.

AJ: Very Good Call on that

Jimmy: Yes Indeed

Yin and Starfire start off the match. Yin charged at Starfire's legs and grabbed hold tight, this caused Starfire to wobble back and forth before falling backwards. Yin turned Starfire around and applied a Ankle Lock, Starfire started kicking with her free leg and managed to catch Yin at the side of the head. Yin let go of Starfire's foot and rubbed her head, Starfire got to her feet, her ankle didn't bother that much. Yin saw her and went up behind her and pulls her into a School-boy.

Ref : 1...2

Starfire kicks out.

AJ: Yin is giving Panini a peek of what she'll do to her at Payback

Jimmy: No kidding, Panini wants to get her hands on Yin so badly

Yin tags in Jinx and Panini immediately comes in, she charged for Yin but Jinx cut her off with a clothesline, once on the mat, Jinx applied the Headlock. Panini struggled to get to her feet, and succeeded, she backed Jinx up against the turnbuckle. Yin made a blind tag and went in while Jinx held Panini back. Starfire tried to hit Yin with a clothesline just like Jinx did, but Yin ducked, she lifted Starfire up and performed the Woo FU (F-U). She covered Starfire for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

*Bell Rings*

Panini broke out of Jinx's hold and made a dash for Yin, but Yin slipped under the ring right after the pin, as did Jinx.

Announcer: Here are your winners, Yin and Jinx!

Jimmy: That was clever of Jinx to hold down Panini so Yin can pick up the win

AJ: Yin may have avoided another fight with Panini this time, but come Payback, its going to be one heck of a Catfight.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Ring)

The 4 Diva Finder contestants are in the ring, ready for the announcement on who is going home.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Steve enters the ring.

Steve: Hey Everybody! How is everyone doing?

(Crowd Cheers)

Steve: Well, I'm afraid its time to announce who will be going home. Now, before I do, I would like to congratulate all the people who have voted, and most importantly, the contestants. I have never seen such beautiful girls in all my life, I mean it, I really do. But I'm afraid I have to eliminate one of you…

Steve paces back and forth in front of the girls, he stops in front of Gwen, and keeps walking, he stops in front of Ophelia, and continues walking again, he finally stops in front of Argent.

Steve: I'm sorry Argent, but you have been eliminated, I want to thank you for participating, now that doesn't mean you won't be in the AWE in the future, I may have plans in the coming year, I still have your number, hehe.

Argent nods slowly and hugs and kisses Steve before leaving.

Steve: Don't worry folks, I made a full recovery since the Volleyball Game. Now about Next Week's contest, like any other Diva contest, we will have a Bikini Water Gun Battle Royal Contest

(Guys in the Crowd start Cheering and Whistling)

Steve: Now let me explain before I have to call security, hehe. There will be several water guns, buckets with water, sand in the ring, etc. and your task is to try to pin one of the contestants. Thank you for your time ladies, I will see you next week. Goodbye

The girls leave, followed by Steve.

(Backstage)

Nazz is seen with Beastboy.

Nazz: I am here with Beastboy, who, up next, faces Yang. Now BB, If you are able to beat Yang, you will be added to the Intercontinental Match at Payback where you will face him, and Sheen. Care to give us your thoughts?

Beastboy: I'm just so stoked that I can finally get my hands on Yang, he not only messed with my chances with gold, and the ladies, not once, but twice. I…

Yang walks up to BB

Yang: Don't get your hopes up, its not like "Third times the charm", and even if you do somehow beat me, there is no way your going to take this belt from me. Dig it!

Yang continues on

Beastboy: As I was saying, I got no problem with Sheen, we are…

Yang hits Beastboy in the back of his head with the belt.

AJ: What the heck was that for?

Jimmy: Yang wants to make sure Beastboy doesn't even make it to their match

Yang continues the attack, he hurdles BB into some large cases, then Irish whips him into the wall. He then leaves him when security comes in, they check on him and called for the doctors.

(Ring)

AJ: I can't believe what happened, its down right disgusting

Jimmy: Obviously, Yang doesn't want his chances of losing the title to increase

AJ: I'm not sure if Beastboy will be able to compete, I mean, the match is next

(Bell Rings)

(Yin-Yang-Yo theme plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: This guy is really desperate to keep his title

AJ: Even if it means taking out the competition

Yang relaxes on the top turnbuckle, 'waiting' for Beastboy, grinning.

Beastboy's theme plays but doesn't come out. The ref and announcer starts discussing what is going on.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the ref has come to a decision, Your winner as a result of a forfeit…

(New Day by Adelitas Way plays)

Steve enters the stage.

Steve: You know Yang, I've just about had it with you, both you and your sister are giving me a headache, so this is what I'm going to do. Beastboy is currently being checked by a doctor and won't make it the next two weeks, but he will be here at Payback. Do you see where I'm getting at? What I'm trying to say is that he'll be in the Title bout, regardless that you won by forfeit.

Jimmy: What?

Steve: So instead of a one-on-one match, it'll be a Triple Threat, You, vs. Sheen, vs. Beastboy!

AJ: Oh Yeah!

Steve leaves as Yang throws a Tantrum.

AJ: Finally! Yang gets what's coming to him

Jimmy: That's one heck of a decision

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Fatal-Four Way match, scheduled for one fall, where the winner will face Robin for the AWE Championship at Payback!

(Rock Music plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Jump City, Mammoth! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: And here we go with the Fatal-Four Way match, where the winner takes on Robin for the AWE Title at Payback

AJ: I think the announcer covered that already

(Break by Three Days Grace plays)

Announcer: Introducing Next, from Jump City, Cyborg! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Both of these came close to winning the Extreme Title, but now, they have a chance for a AWE Title Shot

(Survive by Rise Against plays)

Announcer: Making his debut in the AWE, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Speedy is in the AWE now! Talk about surprising

Jimmy: Speedy is one of Robin's friends, not to mention that they are good Rivals, in a good competitive way

(Hunt you Down by Saliva)

Announcer: Introducing last, Also making his AWE Debut, from the Mondo-a-Go Go Theme park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Eddy's brother is the AWE!?!

Jimmy: What is he doing here when Eddy is in the CWF?

AJ: That's what I like to know

The match begins with the four men staring each other down. Mammoth and Cyborg then go at it with a test a strength with Mammoth gaining the upper hand, pushing Cyborg into the corner. Mammoth lets go, raising his arms ups, then kicks Cyborg in the gut, he repeats the process until Cyborg finally lays down, Mammoth then starts pushing Cyborg into the turnbuckle with his foot. Speedy helps Cyborg and dropkicks Mammoth into the turnbuckle. Matt stays at his corner.

AJ: Looks like Speedy and Cyborg are still good buddies

Jimmy: Lets not forget, this is a Fatal-Four Way match

AJ: But what I want to know is why Matt isn't getting in the action?

Jimmy: He looks like he has a plan

Indeed, Jimmy was right. Once Speedy stood up after the dropkick, he waited for Mammoth to retaliate. Mammoth turned around and Speedy began unleashing some kicks. Mammoth finally caught Speedy's left leg, but Speedy countered by hitting Mammoth with an Enziguri, making the big man stumble backwards, that's when Cyborg grabbed Mammoth's leg and pulled him down and through the bottom ropes. He had rolled out after Speedy dropkicked Mammoth. Cyborg decided to get some payback by throw some punches to Mammoth. Back in the ring, Speedy watched Cyborg get back at Mammoth, but he didn't see Matt come up behind him and roll him up in a School-boy.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, and New 1 Contender! Matt!

AJ: I don't believe it, Matt wins his first debut match and is now 1 Contender for the AWE Championship!

Jimmy: Told you he had a plan…but not the plan I was expecting

AJ: What exactly did you had in mind? Matt teaming with Mammoth?

Jimmy: Correct, we now know that it will be Matt taking on Robin for the AWE Championship at Payback

Matt leaves the ring, and signals that the AWE Title will be around his waist soon.

* * *

Results:

Quagmire, Gwen, and Rouge def. Cleveland, Ophelia, and Argent

Chowder def. Kevin

Yin an Jinx def. Panini and Starfire

Argent eliminated from the Diva Finder Contest

Yang def. Beastboy (via Forfeit)

Matt def. Speedy, Mammoth, and Cyborg (wins 1 Contendership)

* * *

**A/Ns: I have searched the internet, Eddy's brother's name is indeed Matt/Matthew, Also, I'm sorry if this Chapter seemed, rushed. I wanted to get this up and running as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite Diva, 1 is the lowest score, 3 is the highest, so Start reviewing. Thanks**


	3. Week 3

September 7, 2009

Street Fighter (War) - by Sick Puppies plays as fireworks go off on the stage

AJ: Hello Everybody! Welcome to another Action-Packed Edition of AWE, we are live in Orlando, Florida, AJ here with my good friend Jimmy.

Jimmy: Tonight, we have a Contract signing between Matt and Robin

AJ: Not only that, we determine the 1 Contenders for the Tag-Team Championship, and the Divas Champion

Jimmy: That's right, it will be Jinx, taking on Starfire

AJ: And for tonight's Main Event, a Over-the-top Battle Royal

Jimmy: Kevin and Rolf, vs. K'nuckles and Flapjack, vs. Chowder and Shnitzel

AJ: The last man in the ring will win himself and his tag partner a chance at the Tag-team Titles

(Ultralord theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retroville, Sheen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Sheen is one of three boys competing at Payback for the Intercontinental Title

Jimmy: He is caught in the middle of a feud between Yang and Beastboy

AJ: Sheen and Beastboy are good friends, but Yang could care less about Sheen

(Johnny Test Theme plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: And yet another debuting superstar, what are the odds?

Jimmy: The AWE is a growing company, the more superstars that join, the better business is.

(Bell Rings)

The match starts off awkwardly with both boys trying to 1-up each other with unusual taunts: Lion growl, Kung fu positions, etc. It finally got under way when they charged at each other. Johnny getting the upper-hand by drop-toeing Sheen and dropping some knees on his back. Johnny lifted him up and Irish whipped him to the ropes. When Sheen bounced back, Johnny tossed him over his head, Sheen came crashing down on his back.

AJ: Johnnys got moves I'll say that

Jimmy: Sheen might have met his match, I haven't seen someone out-crazy Sheen like that ever

Sheen stood up, favoring his back. When he turned around, Johnny gave him the Testament (Side Effect). Johnny stood up, and yelled into the crowd "Testify!" Johnny then pulled Sheen up and delivered a Testify (T-Bone Suplex). He then went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, Johnny Test!

AJ: Johnny downright annihilated Sheen, I thought it was going to be an even match

Jimmy: So did I, Johnny really has potential

(Backstage)

Libby is with Matt

Libby: Hey Yall! Its your girl Libby here with the 1 Contender for the AWE Championship, Matt! Now lets get the 411, last week, you won the fatal-four way, and yet, you didn't do anything but stand at the corner, what's up with that?

Matt chuckles while pulling on his beard

Matt: I did what everybody else would have done, I saw the opportunity and went for it, theres no rule against that is there?

Libby: Uh, yeah but…

Matt: There you go, problem solved

Matt walks away.

Libby: Whatever…

(Ring)

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall, and it is to determine the number 1 contender for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, from Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Here we go with the first Contender match-up

Jimmy: With both Panini and Yin already scheduled in a match for Payback, theres just no other Divas to choose from.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from the planet Tamaran, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Starfire was eliminated by Jinx at the Battle Royal back at Wrestlenation, she hopes to change all that by become 1 Contender

Jimmy: Maybe, but Jinx almost became Divas Champion at Wrestlenation, still its anyone's game

The match kicks off with Jinx taunting Starfire, she gestured that the belt will be hers when Starfire kicked her in the gut and landed some elbows to the head. Starfire forced Jinx to the corner and hopped onto the middle turnbuckle. She began slamming Jinx with punches, with the crowd counting each one. Jinx countered by hitting a Powerbomb.

Jimmy: Both Divas are determined

Jinx went in for the dirty pin by putting her feet on the middle turnbuckle.

Ref: 1..2

Starfire managed to break out of the pin. Jinx began arguing with ref as Starfire got up. Starfire grabbed Jinx's arm and Irish whipped her into the other turnbuckle. She tried following up with a few backflips and ramming her body into Jinx, but Jinx moved out of the way, leaving Starfire to hit the corner. Starfire stumbled forward, Jinx grabs her arms and lifts her up in an attempt to hit the Jinx Sphinx, but Starfire counters with a Roll-up.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, and new number 1 contender, Starfire!

Jimmy: Starfire earns her shot at Payback

AJ: She may look soft and sweet on the outside, but inside, is a Strong Tamaranian warrior

(Backstage)

Clay was talking to a few guys when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns to find Kimiko Tohomiko. He was more surprised to see his good friend, a little more than the Hairstyle she was wearing.

Clay: Tarnation, I can't believe my eyes, is that you Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yep, sure is, Rai told me you were Extreme Champion of the AWE, but I didn't believe him, my gosh, you look a lot more manly with that belt over your shoulder.

Clay: Well Thank you Kimiko, what are doing here? I thought you were back home?

Kimiko: Well, I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I could tell you now…I'm a AWE Diva now!

Clay: You kidding me?

Kimiko: Nope, I'm now a part of the group, and so is Rai, he couldn't make it due to traveling problems, oops got to go, my dads calling me

Clay: Nice seeing you, good luck.

Kimiko: You too

As Kimiko walked away, a group of crew workers began laughing at her hairstyle. Kimiko growled like a lioness at them, they all ran off scared.

(Ring)

The three remaining contestants were in their bikinis. Steve stood, still in Jeans and Jacket, in the middle of the ring. The ring had a large blue tarp covering it with sand, a inflatable palm tree sat at each corner, several buckets and water guns were placed near each girl. The ropes were taken down and outside.

Steve: Hello Orlando! Welcome to the Bikini Water Gun Battle Royal! Now, I hope you people in the front rows packed some shorts to wear, you may get wet.

Jimmy: Gas Planet! I forgot to wear shorts!

AJ: And I forgot to bring a camera

Steve: I won't talk for long, just let me explain that the first contestant to gain a pinfall will be the winner, now, lets get this contest started, don't ring the bell until I leave the ring

Steve quickly steps off.

*Bell Rings*

The contest starts with all three girls grabbing a water gun and start spraying each other. They begin to stumble as the tarp gets wet. Gwen grabs a bucket and splashes it on Rouge, causing her to slip. Gwen goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Ophelia breaks up the count by pouring a bucket of water on Gwen and pushing her off. Ophelia then tries to get a pin but Rouge counters with a Roll-up.

Ref: 1..2

Gwen breaks up the count and pushes Ophelia out of the ring. As she did this, Rouge gets two small guns and waits for her to turn around. Gwen turns around and gets blasted in the face with the two guns. She rubs her eyes as Rouge gets the last bucket. Rouge was about to pour the bucket over Gwen but she slips and the water spills on her. Gwen then Pins Rouge.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Steve comes into the ring and raises Gwen's arm.

Announcer: Here is your winner, Gwen!

Ophelia climbs into the ring and all girls form the same line.

Steve: Well, I hate to be party-pooper, but its time I eliminate one of you girls

Steve then begins walking in front of the girls. After a few seconds, he stops in front of Rouge.

Steve: Rouge…you did a great job

Steve continues to walk as Rouge breaths a sigh of relief. He then stops in front of Ophelia.

Steve: Ophelia…I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated

Ophelia thanks Steve with a hug, and carefully leaves.

Steve: Thank you, Ophelia for your participation, and thanks everyone for voting. Now at Payback, we will determine who will become an official AWE Diva.

Several crew workers began hauling a medium size pool of water to the ring, they set it down next the ring. This caught Steve's attention.

Steve: Uh, guys, the contest is over, besides, I didn't request a pool to be brought to the ring…

Steve begins arguing with the workers as Gwen whispers something to Rouge. Rouge smiles and they both tackled Steve into the pool. Steve struggled to stand up, when he did, he grabbed a clean mic from one of the workers

Steve: That's…pffft….that's really funny ladies…*cough*

AJ: Oh man, hes all washed up…hahaha!

Jimmy: But inside, I bet hes happy they did that

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Over-the-top Battle Royal match, scheduled for one fall! Now in this match, a team is eliminated if both members fall over the top rope, the last person standing in the ring will earn himself and his partner a Number 1 contenders spot for the AWE Tag Team Titles!

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Colorado, the team of Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Kevin lost to Chowder last week, hopefully he won't let that get to him

Jimmy: I believe it was just a fluke, there was no way Chowder could have picked up the win

AJ: Fluke or not, Chowder got a win over Kevin, that's got to be something

(Chowder Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing their opponents, first, from Marzipan City, the team of Chowder and Shnitzel! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: I wonder what was going through the mind of Chowder after the upset last week

AJ: Tired and Hungry?

Jimmy: I don't think he even remembers last week

(Flapjack Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Last, from Stormalong Harbor, the team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Its only their second match, and I already know who the crowd is cheering and booing

Jimmy: Not just a second match, a second chance at Tag Team Gold

AJ: I hope K'nuckles does something other than eat candy

Jimmy: If the Tag Team Titles are made of Candy, that might happen

*Bell Rings*

Immediately after the bell, the match begins as Kevin goes straight for Chowder. Chowder sees Kevin coming and high-tails it around the ring, it looked like a game of Cat and Mouse, except the Cat was being chased, and the mouse was a teen boy. This continues until Rolf hits an Samoan Drop on Chowder, both Kevin and Rolf then gang up on Chowder until Shnitzel clubs Kevin on the back and shoves Rolf. This enrages Rolf as he charges the stone monster and lifts him up.

AJ: My god, look at the power

Jimmy: Shnitzel is made of rock, I wonder how much he weighs

AJ: Whatever it is, Rolf is sure handling him

Rolf then runs forward and jumps, with Shnitzel, towards the rope, sending them both over the top and to the floor. Rolf then orders Kevin to take out Chowder. Kevin then lifts Chowder up and tosses him over the top rope, and onto Shnitzel. Rolf claps for Kevin and leaves.

AJ: Chowder and Shnitzel have been eliminated!

Jimmy: Rolf sacrifices himself in order for Kevin to pick up the scraps

Captain K'nuckles hit's a cheap shot on Kevin from behind, but hardly phases him. Kevin turns around angrily, and sees K'nuckles with his fists up. Flapjack remains at the corner, cheering K'nuckles on. Kevin's anger fades into a smile until K'nuckles punches him in the cheek, Kevin retaliates by kicking K'nuckles in the gut and hitting the Full Throttle (Gutwrench Powerbomb). He then picks up K'nuckles and throws him over the ropes.

AJ: Really not a smart move on K'nuckles part

Jimmy: At least he did something

Flapjack gets upset and starts punching Kevin in the gut. Kevin chuckles and lifts Flapjack up by the collar and gently lifts him over the top floor and drops him onto K'nuckles.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winner, The team of Kevin and Rolf!

AJ: Looks like my choice for Number 1 Contendership was a good one

Jimmy: No problem for Kevin at all

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Price to Pay by Staind Plays)

Jimmy: Lets now look at the Payback match card

AJ: First off, It'll be Yin taking on Panini

Jimmy: It all started back at Wrestlenation, whatever dispute these two have, hopefully it'll come to an end

AJ: Starfire vs. Cindy for the Divas Championship

Jimmy: Earlier tonight, Starfire defeated Jinx for a shot at the Diva Champion, can Starfire repeat tonight's performance to become Champion?

AJ: Personally, my favorite match, it'll be Yang taking on Sheen and Beastboy in a Triple-Threat match for the Intercontinental Champion

Jimmy: Beastboy has been a thorn, or should I say, tick, in Yang's side for the past few weeks, and this feud also started at Wrestlenation, can Yang overcome the odds and retain his Intercontinental Championship?

AJ: Also at Payback, we will determine the next AWE Diva

Jimmy: Will it be Gwen? Or will it be Rouge? Its all up to the fans to decide whose worthy

AJ: The Hartman Dynasty, aka Timmy and Chester, will defend their Tag Team titles against two tough teens, Kevin and Rolf

Jimmy: Both teams have got great chemistry, who will triumph?

AJ: And Finally, our Main Event; Matt vs. Robin for the AWE Title

Jimmy: Matt got the best of all the competitors in last week's Battle Royal and hopes to use this opportunity to become AWE Champion , will the Robin Soar to Victory? Or fall to defeat?

AJ: Price to Pay by Staind is Payback's Official Theme

Jimmy: Payback is sponsored by Auto Zone, Get in the Zone, Auto Zone!

(Ring)

The ring is covered with a Red Carpet, a table is set with two mics, along with the two chairs at opposite sides. Steve is seen standing, with different clothes, at the side

Steve: Wow! Already we are just days away for the second PPV Payback, anyways, its time for the contract signing between Challenger Matt and Champion Robin, Lets first welcome the challenger for the AWE Title, Matt!

(Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Matt enters the ring and sits in the chair facing the stage and props his feet up on the table.

Steve: Next, he is the AWE Champion, Robin!

(Hero by Nickelback Plays)

Robin enters the ring and sits in the opposite chair

Steve: Now Gentlemen, Before you sign, is there anything you like to say?

Matt grabs the mic

Matt: You know, being a whaler, you go at sea, catch a whale or two, then cut 'em up for blubber or for oil, it's a great job, not easy, but hunting is a different story, shoot a couple birds and you can mount them up, or cook 'em, now facing you is just going to be the same as hunting birds, I'm going to clip your wings, and mount the title around my waist

Matt lowers the mic down and chuckles as Robin picks up his.

Robin: Listen, the AWE isn't about Whaling, or hunting, its about proving yourself worthy, and entertaining the fans, you obviously didn't prove anything last week when you cheated to win

Matt stands up, along with Robin

Matt: Now you listen, I said it before, and I'll say it again, I saw the opportunity and went for it, I didn't not hit a low blow, I didn't use a weapon, I used my head. Besides, its only cheating, if you get caught.

Matt puts the mic down and quickly signs his name. Robin also signs his name as Matt picks up his mic again.

Matt: Oh and Robin, one more thing…

Matt hit's the mic across Robin's head. He shoves both chairs away and starts beating Robin. Matt gets off Robin and allows Robin to stumble up, he kicks him in the gut and hits a Fisherman Suplex on Robin through the table. Matt grabs the mic, the title, and stares down at Robin.

Matt: Watch the birdie…

Matt taunts over Robin, with the title as the show ends

* * *

**Results**

**Johnny Test def. Sheen**

**Starfire def. Jinx (Number 1 Contendership for Diva Title)**

**Gwen def. Rouge and Ophelia (Diva Finder Competition)**

**Ophelia eliminated from Diva Finder Competition**

**Kevin and Rolf def. Flapjack and K'nuckles, Chowder and Shnitzel (Number 1 Contendership for Tag Team Titles)**

* * *

_A/N: Clay will be visiting his father during the Payback PPV. But will defending the Extreme Title the next night._

_A/N 2: There will be no use of Superpowers, that's why I didn't use Rouge's ability during the Bikini Battle Royal._

_A/N 3: In your Reviews, put down which Diva Finder Contestant you feel should be in the AWE_


	4. Payback I

All Characters belong their respective owners, Price to Pay theme song belongs to Staind, I only own the titles and Steve

* * *

September 13, 2009 - AWE Payback

Price to Pay by Staind plays as fireworks go off on Stage and Titantron.

AJ: Salutations Everyone, Welcome to AWE Payback, brought to you by AutoZone, I'm AJ, and with me is Jimmy Neutron, were are live in Houston, Texas at the Toyota Center.

Jimmy: Tonight, it'll be Matt going one-on-one with Robin, and it will be for the AWE Championship!

AJ: For those of you who weren't here with us at the arena, we kicked off tonight with a Dark Match

Jimmy: Extreme Champion Clay Bailey successfully defended his title against Cyborg in a No DQ match.

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match, is a No-Disqualification match Divas match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from another world, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Well this is new, a No-DQ stipulation added for this match

Jimmy: I guess if Steve wanted the feud to end, he wanted it to be for good

(Chowder Theme plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I don't know about you, but I got money on Panini

Jimmy: This is going to be one heck of a Bunny fight!

As soon as Panini entered, Yin jumped on top of her and started through some punches. The Ref had no choice but to start the match.

(Bell Rings)

Yin continued the attack before Panini countered and started throwing some punches before being shoved off. Panini was about to go for clothesline after getting up, but Yin ducked and dropkicked her. She went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2

Panini kicked out of the pin and hurried to her feet. Yin tried to clothesline her in return but Panini returned the favor by ducking and giving her an Enziguri, Yin begins to wobble back and forth. Panini then hit's the Bunny Buster. Panini then waits for Yin to get up. When she does, Panini grabs both of her legs and pulls, causing Yin to fall backwards, she then gives Yin the Rabid Rabbit (Sharpshooter). Yin strains to reach for the ropes but couldn't, she taps out.

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a Submission; Panini!

Jimmy: An impressive victory for Panini!

AJ: I hope this is the last time these feud face off

Jimmy: Lets hope so

(Backstage)

Nazz is seen with Kevin.

Nazz: Hey Kevin, How do you feel now that you're going for the titles?

Kevin: It feels awesome! Me and Rolf are a dominant team and we are so totally going to snatch those tag titles

Nazz: Speaking of Rolf, where is he?

Kevin points to Rolf sitting on a chair, chewing on a iron ball

(Ring)

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following Divas match, is scheduled for one fall!, and it is for the AWE Divas Championship! Introducing the challenger, from the planet Tamaran, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And here we go with our second title match

Jimmy: Starfire defeated Jinx last week to challenge Cindy, will she be able to beat Cindy?

(Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Retroville, she is the AWE Divas Champion! Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cindy's sure got spunk

Jimmy: She isn't AWE Divas Champion for nothing, AJ

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with Cindy and Starfire circling the ring, waiting for the other to make a move. Starfire charges at Cindy but Cindy quickly slides under her and puts her in an ankle lock, Starfire quickly counters by kicking Cindy back to the ropes. Cindy ran back at Starfire but Starfire saw her coming and gave her a DDT. She then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Cindy rolls the shoulder out. Starfire helps her up and lifts her up for the Tamaran Twister, but Cindy counters it into her own DDT. Cindy then runs to the corner and climbs to the top, she then jumps off and hits Starfire with The Vortex. Cindy then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Divas Champion; Cindy Vortex!

AJ: Cindy pulls off a successful defense

Jimmy: You got to give Starfire credit, I was sure the Tamaran Twister would've finished it.

(Locker Room)

Cyborg is seen with Beastboy. There were discussing Cyborg's first title match

Beastboy: Sorry your match didn't go so well

Cyborg: Its okay, Clay is one tough Texan.

Beastboy: You'll get another shot soon. Well, I've got to go. Its my time to shine.

Cyborg: Careful man, Yang can be a sneaky little rabbit

Beastboy: I know…wish me luck

Cyborg: Later

Beastboy leaves while Cyborg gathers his stuff.

(Ring)

(Ultralord theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match, is a triple-threat match, scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from Retroville, Sheen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Oh boy, I can hardly wait for this match to begin

Jimmy: Once again, its another feud between two superstars, but this time, there is someone caught in the middle, and that's Sheen

(Rhyno's Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Next, from Jump City, Beastboy! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Yang has screwed Beastboy from the title twice, he hopes there won't be a third

AJ: I really hope not!

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their opponent, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Before Yang could get in the ring, Beastboy ran at him and hit him with a Baseball Slide, causing Yang to fall backwards. Beastboy then leaves the ring and begins pummeling Yang, with the Ref ordering the two to get in the ring. With help from Sheen, he was able to pull Beastboy off of Yang and toss him in the ring.

AJ: This match is off to a rocket start!

Jimmy: More like, sliding start

Sheen begins throwing punches at Beastboy before Irish Whipping him into the ropes. Yang manages to grab onto Beastboy's legs and pull them out from under him and dragging him out of the ring. Yang then starts repaying the favor and begins attacking Beastboy. It was when Sheen ran towards the rope and jumps over it, crashing into both boys that stopped the brawl. He then regains control by throwing both of them back into the ring to start the match.

(Bell Rings)

Jimmy: Finally the match started, and amazingly with Sheen getting the upper hand

Beastboy gets up and is met with a kick to the gut by Sheen. Sheen then Irish whips him into the turnbuckle. Sheen repeats the process with Yang. Sheen backs up and runs and jumps into the two. Yang manages to avoid the impact, but Beastboy wasn't. Sheen ignored Yang and hits an Ultra Twist-of-Fate onto Beastboy. Sheen then got up and tried to hit Yang with a Ultra Twist-of-Fate but Yang counters and hit's a Woo FU. He then pins Sheen.

Ref: 1...2...3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion; Yang!

AJ: Well, Yang retains the title, and I thought Sheen was going to pick up the win

Jimmy: Sheen was pretty impressive, but you can't take your eyes of your opponent for a single second

AJ: I'm glad it ended fairly

The Ref hands Yang the title. Yang then sees Beastboy getting up and hits him with the Belt.

AJ: I spoke too soon

(Backstage)

Libby is seen with Robin

Libby: Whats up people! I'm here with Robin. Now Robin, after the attack by Matt this past Monday, how are you feeling right now?

Robin: Well Libby, I'm a little sore, but I'm a quick healer, I should be 100% by the time my match comes around. Matt sent a perfect message stating that he would be Champion. But listen well Matt, I'm still in one piece, and after the match, I'll still be Champion!

Robin walks away just as the monitor behind Libby goes black and an eye appears.

Voice: You won't be for long…hehehehehehe

(Ring)

Gwen and Rouge are standing in the middle of the ring. Waiting for Steve to show up.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Steve: Well, its time for the Diva Finder Finale, First off, I want to thank everyone for voting, and I personally want to thank the contestants for participating in this contest.

The Crowd starts clapping for the girls.

Steve: Before I announce the winner, I have a few questions to ask you both, just random survey question, Now, First, Why do you think you should be AWE?

Rouge: I believe I have the skills, I'm in the X-Men, so I constantly fight bad guys, I think being a Diva will be no different

Gwen: I don't have much skills as Rouge, but going through Total Drama Island, and Action, with how Chris treated us! Each day was like a game of survival, if I'm in the AWE, I'll earn the money towards Art School, go new places, make new friends, and more importantly, not risk my life

Steve: Two Questions, if you could think of a finisher, doesn't have to be two, what will it be, and what would you call it?

Rouge: Well, its not a good name, maybe the XKO? Its like a Twist-of-Fate, but your opponent faces the opposite direction when you do it

Gwen: Its hard coming up with one in a few seconds, but the name came to me real quick, I'd call it the Art Block, you lift your opponent up with a Suplex, but bring him down like a DDT.

Steve: Now, last question, if you could face any current Diva for the AWE Divas Championship, who would it be, and why?

Rouge: I'd like to face Starfire, it would be nice to face another Mutant Girl

Gwen: I'd take on Cindy, because she looks like a great challenge, she trys her best to achieve and doesn't let anyone get her way

Steve: Well there you have it folks, no doubt that both girls have what it takes, but wasn't up to me, however, now, lets see who will become the 2009* Diva Finder Winner!

(Traditional Drum Role Plays)

Steve: The winner is…GWEN!!!

Fireworks go off on the Titantron with Gwen's picture. Gwen begins celebrating as she gives me and Rouge a hug.

Jimmy: Congratulations to Gwen!

AJ: I can't wait to see her in action

(Backstage)

Starfire is seen holding her head, she had gotten a minor headache from the DDT. Robin walked by to check on her.

Robin: Hey Starfire, you doing okay?

Starfire: Yes, I have the ache of the Head, that is all

Robin: You gave it your best shot tonight

Starfire: Thank you, I wish you Good luck in your match

(Ring)

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for AWE Tag Team Titles! Introducing the Challengers, from Peach Creek, Colorado, the team of Kevin, and Rolf! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Just like Starfire, Kevin earned this title shot in a Battle Royal this past Monday

Jimmy: That's right, and if both boys worked together like last time, they could become tag team champions

(Fairly OddParents Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions! Chester McBadBat and Timmy Turner, The Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Make no doubt about it, both my buds are great friends, and they make one heck of a team

Jimmy: This is going to be an interesting match

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with Timmy and Kevin, Timmy sprints at Kevin but Kevin immediately gets him in a headlock, Timmy tries to break out but Kevin holds on, Timmy slowly pushes Kevin towards an unoccupied corner, when he does, the Ref tells Kevin to let go, Kevin raises his arms up for the ref, when Timmy backed up, however, Kevin kicked him in the gut, grabbed his head, and bopped it on the turnbuckle. He then walked over to Rolf and tagged him in.

AJ: This match is off to a interesting start

Rolf began throwing some punches into Timmy's gut, he then lifted him onto the top turnbuckle, and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. The Ref began the count as soon as both men were down.

Ref: 1...2...3

Rolf didn't waste time getting up. He waited at the same corner for Timmy to get up.

Ref: 4...5...6...7

Timmy managed to stand up, and the opposite corner. Once he turned around, Rolf charged at him, spearing Timmy to the turnbuckle. He then went for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Chester managed to break it up by kicking Rolf, this didn't phase Rolf, however. Rolf stood up and stared at Chester, Chester managed to escape Rolf's wrath. While the Ref ordered Chester to return to his side. Kevin snuck in behind the ref's back. When struggled to his feet, Kevin hit a Final Destination (Bicycle Kick). Kevin then immediately went back to his corner before the Ref could see. Rolf saw Timmy laid out and went for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here are your winners! And NEW!!! AWE Tag Team Champions! The team of Kevin and Rolf!

AJ: I can't believe it! Kevin and Rolf are new Champions!

Jimmy: Thanks to the distraction

Both men head up the ramp, Kevin celebrating, and Rolf just staring at the belt.

*Promo*

Man: It only comes once a year…

AJ: Welcome One and All…To Wrestlenation!

Man: And now…you can see it again

Jimmy: I cannot believe it!!! The Boy Wonder has made History!!!

Man: AWE Wrestlenation…Now on DVD and Blue-Ray

*Promo Ends*

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Championship!

(Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the Challenger, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Here we go with our Main Event of the night! Woo!

Jimmy: Its that man, Matt, taking on Robin for the AWE Title

(Hero by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion! Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I wonder how Robin is feeling?

Jimmy: It was during last week's contract signing that Matt slammed Robin through the table.

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with both men standing at opposite sides of the ring, Matt smiles, so does Robin. They walk to the middle of the ring and begin with a test of strength. Its even match until Matt gets the upper hand and pushes Robin towards the ropes. As soon as they got to the ropes, the ref ordered Matt to let go. He backed up with his arms up and a smile. He then slaps Robin. Robin gets angry and runs at him, Matt counters into a drop-toe hold and tries to get Robin into a Boston Crab, but Robin manages to slip away. He quickly got up and Drop-kicked Matt. Matt slide out of the ring.

AJ: Both men getting the one-up each turn

Jimmy: This is going to be a great match.

Matt begins rubbing his chin. Unknown to him that Robin bounced of the ropes and was heading towards the other. Matt turns around to see Robin fly over the ropes and crash into him. The Ref began counting.

Ref: 1...2...3..

Robin managed to get up and tried lifting Matt up.

Ref: 4...5..6

Robin finally pulled up Matt and throw him into the ring. But before Robin could climb to the ring and stand up. Matt stood up and started giving Robin a few kicks. He then pulled Robin into the middle of the ring and applied the Boston Crab. Robin struggled to the ropes but Matt held him in place. Robin was able to slip under Matt and hit an Uppercut. Matt stumbled backward, holding his Jaw again. When Robin stood up, Matt ran at him but Robin countered with his own Drop-Toe hold. But Matt, instead, was hung on the middle rope. Robin hit the Robin Claw, sending Matt backwards and fall back. Robin climbed to the top rope and hit a Robin Splash. He then went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner! And still AWE Champion! Robin!

AJ: Robin retains the title!

Jimmy: I thought Matt had it after applying the Boston Crab

AJ: Well, Robin managed to hang in there

Jimmy: Thank you everyone for joining us, we'll see on the next edition of AWE, Goodnight!

Robin holds up the title in the middle of the ring as the show draws to a close.

AWE Payback Me, 2010

*The story is still taking place in 2009

* * *

**Results:**

**Clay Bailey def. Cyborg (Dark Match/Retains Extreme Title)**

**Panini def. Yin (Via Submission/No DQ)**

**Cindy def. Starfire (Retains Diva Title**

**Yang def. Sheen and Beastboy (Retains Intercontinental Title)**

**Gwen wins the Diva Finder Competition**

**Kevin and Rolf def. Hartman Dynasty (Win Tag Team Titles)**

**Robin def. Matt (Retains AWE Title)**

* * *

(Music Video of AWE Payback with Price to Pay by Staind Plays)

_Fail to seeHow destructive we can be (can be)Taking without giving backTil the damage can be seenCan you see, Can you seeThe more you takeThe more you blameBut everything still feels the sameThe more you hurt, the more you screamThe price you pay to play the gameAnd all you see, and all you gave And all you step on with no shame There are no rules, no one, no blameThe Price to Play the gameApathy, the chosen way to beBlindly look the other way while you waste away with meCan you see, can you seeThe more you takeThe more you blameBut everything still feels the sameThe more you hurt, the more you screamThe price you pay to play the gameAnd all you see, and all you gaveAnd all you step on with no shameThere are no rules, no one, no blameThe price you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the gameWHAT YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAMEThe more you take The more you blame But everything still feels the sameThe more you hurt, the more you screamThe price you pay to play the gameAnd all you see, and all you gaveAnd all you step on with no shameThere are no rules, no one, no blameThe price to play the game...What you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the gameWhat you pay to play the game..._


	5. Week 5

All Characters belong their respective owners, I only own the titles. Sorry to cut the chapter off so soon. Its been a long while since the last update since I'm going back to school.

* * *

September 14, 2009 - AWE

War - by Sick Puppies Plays as the Intro to AWE starts, along with Fireworks going off.

AJ: Welcome Everyone, to AWE, I'm AJ alongside Jimmy Neutron, and the smoke of last nights spectacular PPV has cleared!

Jimmy: If you were unable to watch AWE Payback, AJ here will fill you in

AJ: Champions Cindy Vortex, Clay Bailey, Yang, and Robin successfully defended their titles with the exception of two.

Jimmy: That's right, Kevin and Rolf defeated The Hartman Dynasty to win the AWE Tag Team Titles!

AJ: Timmy and Chester might invoke their rematch clause to regain the titles at the next AWE PPV Revolution

Jimmy: We'll just have to wait and find out

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from another world, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yang was close to losing the title in last night's Triple Threat match for the title

Jimmy: The match didn't even start and a brawl erupted between Yang and Beastboy

The Titantron shows Beastboy attacking Yang before the match.

AJ: But in the end, Yang managed to hit a Woo FU on Sheen to retain the title

Then a video of Yang hitting the move and pinning Sheen plays.

Yang was in the ring smiling.

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Brazil, Raimundo! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Yang's opponent is Raimundo? This should be a sweet match.

Jimmy: Last Week, we heard from one of Clay's friends, Kimiko, announce that she and Rai were officially a part of AWE, now we get to see Raimundo in action.

(Bell Rings)

The match started with Yang taunting Rai, he held up the title and said that nobody will ever take it from him.

Rai smiled as he signaled back that he would be champion. Yang has a smug grin on his face, he was not intimidated. When Yang handed the Ref the belt, he was caught by surprise by a dropkick from Rai and was sent backwards. Yang looked up at Rai in shock, Rai stood there with a smile. Yang got back up and they began circling the ring. Yang charged at Rai but he countered by leaping over Yang. He then rolled him up for a school boy.

Ref: 1..2

Yang kicks out of it.

AJ: Raimundo seems to have Yang's number

Jimmy: He's pretty quick on his feet, I'll give him that

Yang slammed the mat with his hands in frustration. He jumped to his feet. He clotheslined Rai before he had a chance to get up, and began pummeling him. The Ref ordered Yang to get off and started the 5-count.

Ref: 1...2...3...4

Yang finally got off of him. He raised his arms up and began screaming. He then waited for Rai to stand up. He was up to one knee when Yang ran at him and hit the Shining Warrior (Wizard). He then lifted Rai up and was about to hit the Woo-Fu.

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Jimmy: Whose that?

Just then, Beastboy entered the stage and stood at the top of the ramp.

AJ: Its Beastboy! What's he doing here?

Yang dropped Rai and ran to the ropes. He then began yelling at Beastboy. Beastboy just smiled, because behind Yang, Rai was up and ready. Yang warned Beastboy not to come down. He then made the mistake of turning around. That's when Rai hit Yang with the Typhoon Kick (Spinning Heel Kick). He then pinned Yang.

Ref: 1...2...3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner! Raimundo!

AJ: Raimundo picks up the win against the Intercontinental Champion!

Jimmy: With the distraction by Beastboy

Raimundo left the ring as Yang remained laying on the mat. Beastboy then made his way to the ring. But instead of climbing into the ring. He began climbing the turnbuckle. He then hit a Bullfrog splash on Yang. He then grabs the Intercontinental Championship and holds it over his head.

Jimmy: Beastboy has just sent a message to Yang, he will not stop until he becomes champion

*Commercial*

*GM Steve's Office*

Steve was sitting at his desk, feet on top, listening 'Scarlet Letters' by Mudvayne on his laptop when Beastboy comes in. Steve pauses the song and sets his feet down.

Beastboy: You wanted to see me dude?

Steve: Yes I did, I know you and Yang have differences, I can't figure out what, and I know that you want the title so bad, but confronting Yang like that isn't the best way to get what you want

Beastboy: But you saw what he did to me after last night's triple-threat match

Steve: I understand that what you think you did to Yang is considered 'Getting Even', but I don't want what happened between Yin and Panini to start again. So this is what I'm going to do, I'll give you the match, against Yang, for the title, at Revolution, but if you are unable to win it, you'll just have to start back at the bottom. You understand?

Beastboy: I do

Steve: Now don't think you'll get away with it, tonight, you'll be having a match against an opponent of Yang's choosing

Beastboy: What?

Steve: Consider it, your payback.

*Ring*

(Indestructible by Disturbed Plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following Non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marzipan City. Shnitzel!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: What a announcement from the GM

AJ: It'll be Beastboy taking on Yang for the Intercontinental Title!

Jimmy: But don't forget, if Beastboy does not get the title, he'll have to start at the bottom of the ladder. But that's not until Revolution, right now, we've got more one-on-one action!

(Shine down by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Star State of Texas, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Clay Bailey! (Cheers)

AJ: It was a tough match for Clay, but he managed to successfully retain his title in a No-DQ match against Cyborg

Jimmy: Lets see how he fares against The Big Rock Monster, Shnitzel

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with Clay and Shnitzel in a test of strength, with both meaning seemingly one-upping each other. Shnitzel wins the bout as he shoves Clay. Clay stumbles but manages to regain his balance. Both men then engage in another test but Shnitzel locks in a headlock, but Clay immediately counters by back dropping Shnitzel. Clay gets back up and helps Shnitzel up as well, he Irish Whips him to the ropes and hits him with a clothesline. He then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Shnitzel overpowers Clay by literally throwing him off. They both get up and seemed that Clay was going for a clothesline again but Shnitzel counters by grabbing Clay's legs and pulling them out from under him. Shnitzel tries to put Clay into a submission but Clay kicks him off, inevitably knocking him into the Ref. Clay then amazingly kicks himself up and gets ready for Shnitzel. Shnitzel took a look at the Ref before turning around. Clay then hits a Lonestar Kick on Shnitzel. Clay, however, notices that the Ref was out and tries to help. When suddenly Renji appears from the crowd with a Steel Chair. Clay didn't see Renji and turns into a Shot to the head with the chair.

AJ: Where the heck did Renji come from?

Jimmy: He came in through the crowd! With a steel chair!

Renji then applies The Noose (Vice Grip) on Clay. Clay eventually passed out. Renji then leaves before the Ref could see. The Ref then starts counting both men.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!

(Bell Rings)

The Ref begins to talk to the announcer.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, both men were unable to respond the 10-counts, therefore, this match has been ruled a Double Count-out! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Why did Renji attack Clay?

Jimmy: Renji is making sure that Clay doesn't stay champion for much longer

*Backstage*

Kevin and Rolf were walking down the hallway, they had been stuck in traffic and were running late.

Kevin: Boy I can't wait to show off the tag team titles to the ladies, chicks dig a guy with gold

Rolf: Rolf does not understand how claiming these fancy doo-dads makes us popular with the female race.

Kevin: Relax man, just let me handle everything, and before you know it, you'll be surrounded by hot ladies!

They stopped at their room. When the entered, Steve was in their talking on his cell phone.

Steve: Hey Listen, I'll have to call you back

Steve hung up and turned towards the two.

Steve: Hey, dudes, what's up! Congrats on winning the tag team titles

Kevin: Hey Steve, Thanks! How's it hanging?

Steve: Well, I needed to talk to you on something.

Kevin: Go ahead

Steve: The Hartman Dynasty couldn't make it, due to travel problems, but they informed me that they will be invoking their rematch clause at Revolution

Kevin: Bummer, I was thinking we could celebrate our win

Steve: But that's not until Revolution, right now, we can party all we want

Steve walked over to the corner and brought back a cooler filled with Sodas, he popped it open and threw Kevin and Rolf a can. They popped opened the cans.

Steve: Cheers!

Kevin: To a long reign!

Kevin and Steve clinked cans and began to drink. Rolf shrugged and began drinking.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Chowder's Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following Divas match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And to help call the match, we have the Diva's Champion here with us, Cindy Vortex

Cindy: Thank you AJ, how are you tonight?

AJ: I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking, congratulations on retaining the title, you were amazing, right Jimmy?

Jimmy: ummm…yeah, amazing

Cindy: Thanks Nerdtron

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Japan, Kimiko Tohomiko! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Finally we have some more divas! The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire

Cindy: What? Are you getting tired of me AJ? *Whimpers*

AJ: Uhhh..no, never! Eheh

Jimmy: Oh brother…

(Bell Rings)

Panini held her fists up as Kimiko went into a Martial Arts pose. Panini runs at her but Kimiko easily jumps over her and lands, still in pose. Panini repeats the attack but Kimiko counters with a Arm Drag. Once Panini was sitting on the mat, Kimiko nailed her in the back with a kick. Kimiko helps her up and Irish whips her to the turnbuckle. Kimiko then jumps over her again and rolls back when Panini bounced back again. Kimiko tosses her with her feet and kicks up. She then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Both Divas stand up. Kimiko was about to lay a kick to Panini's head but she ducked and takes out Kimiko's legs from under her. She attempted to put her in the Rabid Rabbit (Sharpshooter) but Kimiko counters by kicking Panini away. Kimiko tried to get up but Panini did the same thing and finally gets her in the hold. The Ref looked to see if Kimiko was going to tap out. But Kimiko was able to slide under Panini and kick her away again. Before Panini could try the move again, Kimiko kicked her in the gut hit a Starplex (Double-handle Suplex). Kimiko then waited for Panini to get up, just when Panini was onto one knee, Kimiko ran into the turnbuckle, bounced back and hit's a Corkscrew Scissors-kick. Kimiko then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, Kimiko Tohomiko!

AJ: A Spectacular Debut for The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire!

Jimmy: Indeed, you may have seen your future challenger Cindy

Cindy: She's got potential, but there's no way she is going to take MY title

*Backstage*

Nazz: Dudes and Dudettes, please welcome my guest at this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Yang (Crowd Boos)

Yang: How's it going sweet cheeks?

Nazz: Earlier tonight, the GM Steve has made a match against Beastboy at Revolution, for your title. How do you feel?

Yang: Beastbaby has been trying to take this title from me since Day 1, and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of him kissing up to the GM trying to get his way. I can't wait to retain my title that way I want have him to bother me

Nazz: But coming up next, BB will be in action, against an opponent of your choosing! I got to ask, who is it?

Yang: I'm not telling, but I will say that my opponent has got some serious anger management problems and can't wait to get his hands on someone, now if you'll excuse me, I got some things to tend to, Yang out!

*Ring*

(Bell Rings)

(Animals by Nickelback)

Announcer: The following Main Event match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jump City, Beastboy!

AJ: Earlier tonight, during Yang's match against newcomer Raimundo, BB made his appearance on stage, distracting Yang in order for Rai to pick up the win

Jimmy: And as punishment, BB will be taking on an opponent of Yang's…

Just as Beastboy was halfway to the ring, Yang attacks him from behind with the belt. Yang then lifts BB up and slams into the side of the ring, he then throws BB into the ring.

AJ: What the heck is Yang doing?

(Hunt you down by Saliva Plays)

Several security guards take Yang away as Matt makes his way down to the ring.

Jimmy: What is Matt doing here?

Matt tells the Announcer that he is BB's opponent.

Announcer: And Beastboy's opponent, from the Mondo a Go-Go theme park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

(Bell Rings)

Matt then lifts the beaten down Beastboy and hit's a Fisherman Suplex on him then applies the Boston Crab. Beastboy struggles to break free or reach the ropes but he couldn't. He had no choice but to tap out.

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a Submission, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: You got to be kidding me, Beastboy was already wounded!

Yang breaks free of the security and gets back in the ring and both him and Matt start attacking Beastboy.

Jimmy: This is a dang mugging! Somebody stop this!

Just then, Robin runs in and starts attacking Matt. Yang gets out at the last second. Robin continues to attack Matt until he clotheslines him over the ropes and towards the ramp. Robin helps Beastboy up and they both stare at Yang and Matt. Robin holds his title up as Beastboy gestures that the belt will be his as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Results**

**Raimundo def. Yang**

**Clay Bailey vs. Shnitzel (Draw; Double Count-out)**

**Kimiko def. Panini**

**Matt def. Beastboy (Via Submission)**

* * *

_A/N: Once again, I apologize for the Hiatus due to School_


	6. Week 6

Before you start reading, I know that the timeline between my AWE and JC619's CWF is off by several months. But JC has agreed that in the future, he has giving me permission to use CWF that way CWF and AWE can clash. I wanted everyone to know this because at different intervals throughout the chapters. I may have AWE Superstar('s)/Diva('s) interact with CWF; Like 's brother Matt watching his pipsqueak brother retain the title at Full Contact 2. I don't want anyone getting confused.

All characters belong to their respective owners. I only own Steve and the titles.

* * *

September 21, 2009 - AWE

*Post-Show*

Matt is watching Mr. Eddy retain his CWF Title at Full Contact 2. He smiles as he pulls on his beard.

Matt: Pipsqueak really is a chip off the old block

Voice: But there are a few differences between you and him…

Matt: What?

Matt turns around to see Yin and Yang along with Jinx and Mammoth

Yang: He's beaten you to the top, and has his own faction

Matt: What do you want you little fur ball?

Yang: To propose a plan

Matt: What kind of plan?

Yang: We form our own faction; The Nation of Animation!

Matt: What makes you think I want to join?

Yang: Think about it, the Nick World Order was determined to have each member hold a specific title, we can achieve what they failed to do. I already have the Intercontinental, you strive for the AWE Title, Mammoth wants Extreme Gold, and I prefer my sister to attain the Diva's Championship. The Tag Team Titles can wait till later. I'll figure out a special team.

Matt: Hmm…I don't know

Yang: Sooner or later, you'll have to decide; I suggest soon, because like it or not, we have a match together tonight

Matt: What?

Yang: Last week, Steve got a hold of me and said that we'll be teaming up…against Robin and Beastboy

Matt: Heh, figures

Yang: I suggest you start thinking about it, you're either with us, or against us…

They all start to leave, but Yang stops at the door.

Yang: One things for sure, there will be a Revolution

*Show*

Better Believe it by The Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Plays, with fireworks going off.

AJ: Good Evening AWE Fans, AJ here alongside my broadcast partner Jimmy Neutron, we are deep in the heart of Texas, the Alamo City, San Antonio, where we kick off tonight with the GM Steve to announce the opening match.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the special guest announcer, he is the General Manager of AWE, Steve! (Crowd Cheers)

Steve enters and grabs the mic. He was unable to talk since the crowd was going nuts for the hometown hero.

Steve: Hello San Antoniooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

The Crowd Cheers and chants Steve's name.

Steve: It is great to be back home, I have missed this city so much, now I know my dad is watching here at ring side. There he is!

Steve slides out the ring and goes to hug his dad Rick at ringside. He then returns to the ring.

Steve: Now lets get down to business, with the first match of the night!

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

(Bell Rings)

Steve: The following Divas match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Muskoka, Canada, she is the 2009 Diva Finder Winner, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Gwen was crowned the winner Last Week on Payback, tonight is her first official match, lets see how she does

(Japanese Music Plays)

Steve: And her opponent, from Retroville, she is the AWE Diva's Champion! Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And What a way to begin your career in AWE, facing the Diva's Champion Cindy Vortex!

Jimmy: Gwen will have her work cut out for her

(Bell Rings)

The match begins with a show of sportsmanship, both Divas shaking each other's hands. Both Divas start with a lock-up, with Cindy hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Gwen. Gwen didn't have any trouble standing up from that, she stared at Cindy who smiled. Gwen smiled too. They locked up again and it looked like Cindy was going for another Suplex but Gwen squeezed out of the hold and slid behind her. She then gave Cindy a German Suplex. Cindy, too, was able to get up without trouble. It was then that Gwen smiled back. Cindy smiled again and nodded.

AJ: As we call this match, we'll have the GM Steve with us as well, welcome Sir

Steve: Its okay, you can call me Steve

Jimmy: Gwens got moves

Steve: She ain't just a pretty face

Gwen charged at her but Cindy moved out of the way, making Gwen nearly hit the turnbuckle. When Gwen turned around, Cindy was going for a kick, but Gwen caught it and pushed it away, Cindy took advantage of the momentum and hit a Dragon Whip on Gwen, when she fell, Cindy went to the top rope. Cindy went for The Vortex but Gwen moved out of the way. Cindy struggled to get up, but Gwen was waiting for her. When she turned around, Gwen kicked her in the gut and hit the Picture Perfect (Lifting DDT). She then went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

(Bell Rings)

Steve stood up and grabbed the mic.

Steve: Here is your winner! Gwen!

Steve leaves to congratulate Gwen.

AJ: What a successful first impression against the Divas Champion!

Jimmy: She could turn out to be the next 1 Contender!

*Backstage*

Libby is seen with Robin and Beastboy.

Libby: Ladies and Gents, please welcome my guests at this time, Robin and Beastboy! (Crowd Cheers)

Libby: Now Last Week, GM Steve made a match tonight pitting you two against Matt and Yang, who earlier, formed a group known as The Nation of Animation, what are your thoughts?

Beastboy: Just because Yang formed a Posse, doesn't mean they are the best. If you want to see the best, your looking at him

Robin gives BB a quick glare.

Beastboy: The Teen Titans, I meant, hehe

Robin: What he's trying to say is, you can't just put together a group and call yourself the best right then and there, its all about teamwork, that's what the Teen Titans were all about.

Beastboy: And tonight, we'll prove that we are the best

Robin gives him another look before leaving.

Beastboy: What?

Beastboy follows him.

*Ring*

Clay is in the ring, with mic in hand.

Clay: Boy oh Boy! It sure feels great being back home in Texas!

The Crowd starts cheering.

Clay: I wish I can enjoy this moment, but theres something on my mind that I can't get out. And that's being attacked by Renji

The Crowd Boos

Clay: It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Renji wants my title, and knowing him, he'll do anything to take this title away from me, but let me tell you something, when you mess with the bull, you'll get the horns, so I suggest you watch your back

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Renji heads down to the ring.

AJ: Well speak of the devil

Renji grabs a mic from one of the ring side assistances.

Renji: You know, Clay, I might take you up on that offer, but let me say this, I should have been Champion, not you, While you were crawling on your knees, reaching for the light, for freedom, for your dreams, I could have easily demolished it, like that. Because that's what I do, I destroy people's dreams, and come Revolution, I'll be taking that title. And since the stipulations for Extreme Title Matches calls for an Extreme theme, why don't we make it a First Blood Match?

Jimmy: Leaping Leptons! A First Blood Match!?!

AJ: Remember Jimmy, back at Wrestlenation, Renji was the first superstar to draw blood out of Clay.

Clay: I accept your challenge!

Renji drops the mic and leaves the ring. Clay then taunts Renji by lifting the title.

AJ: Well, there you have it, It'll be Renji taking on Clay for the Extreme Championship

Jimmy: In a First Blood Match, good god

*Backstage*

Gwen was in Steve's office, talking about her first match.

Steve: Congratulations, Gwen, on your first victory, over the Diva's Champion

Gwen: Thank you so much, I can't believe I'm even in the AWE

Steve: That was a nice finisher you did, what's it called?

Gwen: The Picture Perfect

Steve: It suits you

A knock came at the door.

Steve: Come in!

Cindy walks in.

Cindy: Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt

Steve: Its alright, I was just congratulating Gwen on her first win

Cindy: Yeah, that was real impressive, you've got the makings of a Champion in Works

Gwen: Really? Thanks, does that mean I'll be facing you for the title?

Steve: Its not that simple, I'm afraid, Winning your first match doesn't really put in a spot for the Diva's title, you must earn it, although, I can put you in a Qualifying match, next week, when you face Starfire, and Panini in a Triple-Threat match, winner goes on to face the Champion at Revolution

Gwen: I can't wait

Cindy: I wish you the best of luck

*Ring*

Clay was still in the ring, with Raimundo at his side.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Raimundo, and the Extreme Champion, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Nice to see half of the Xiaolin Warriors together in tag team action

Jimmy: I agree

*The Hart Dynasty Theme Plays*

Announcer: And their opponents, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner, and Chester McBadbat, The Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: The Hartman Dynasty might not be in a good mood considering they lost their tag-team titles

AJ: They both will have their chance of regaining the titles come Revolution

*Bell Rings*

Timmy and Clay start of the match with Timmy immediately charging at Clay and pushing him into the turnbuckle, Timmy then began landing some punches into Clay's gut before the Ref started the 5 count.

Ref: 1...2..3..4

Timmy had enough sense to move away before the ref said 5. The Ref began telling him to lay off. Timmy returned his attention to Clay and grabbed his arm and irish whipped him into the opposite turnbuckle, next to Chester, he then ran at Clay and jumped up in the air and landed a body splash. He then tagged Chester in and they both started giving Clay a few kicks before the Ref sent Timmy on the outside.

AJ: You were right about them not being in a good mood, neither Timmy nor Chester are giving Clay a fighting chance

Chester landed a few more kicks before attempting the same thing Timmy did. He irish whipped Clay to Rai's corner and ran at him, Clay anticipated this, however, and moved out of the way just in time to have Chester jump into the turnbuckle, knocking him back. Clay tagged Rai in and slid outside. Rai jumped onto the top turnbuckle and waited for Chester to turn around. When Chester stood up and turned toward Rai, Rai jumped and performed a Hurricarana onto Chester. Rai climbed to his feet and tagged Clay back in. With Chester face up on the mat, Clay to climbed to the top rope, he then hit the Shooting Lonestar (Diving Elbow). He then taunted to the crowd like Shawn Michaels and walked over to a corner and waited for Chester to get back up. When Chester inched to his feet, he slowly turned around. Clay went for the Lonestar Kick but Chester countered into The Brace. The Ref then went to see if Clay was going to tap out.

AJ: Clay was about to hit the Lonestar Kick but Chester managed to apply The Brace

Jimmy: Will he tap?

Rai went into the ring to break up the submission move. Then Timmy jumped in and started attacking Rai, throwing themselves out to the side of the ring. Chester and Clay struggled to get up, with Chester pulling himself up by the ropes and Clay trying to stand. When both superstars climbed to their feet, Chester went for a clothesline but Clay ducked and when Chester turned around, he hit the Lonestar Kick. He was about to go for the cover when Renji ran up the ramp and into the Ring. Clay didn't see Renji and turned around to be caught by Renji's R.K.O (Renji Knock-Out). The Ref called for the bell. Rai climbed into the ring and was about to go for Renji, but Renji rolled out just in time.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners as a result of a Disqualification, the Team of Clay Bailey and Raimundo!

AJ: That damn Renji!

Jimmy: That makes Renji 2, Clay 0

Steve then comes on the Titantron.

Steve: You know, Renji, it looks like your itching for a fight, and that's what you get. I resolved a problem like this and it couldn't hurt to try it out again, so this is what I'm going to do; Next Week, you'll be in action next week, in a No-DQ match, against an opponent of Clay's choosing!

Renji looked down in frustration and turned toward the ring. Clay was up and talking to Rai, Rai then asked for a mic from the Announcer and handed it to Clay.

Clay: Hold on a sec, partner, you don't need to wait to see who you'll be facing next week, I've already made my choice, you'll be facing my buddy Raimundo

Raimundo smiled as Renji continued up the ramp.

AJ: That didn't take long

Jimmy: So next week, it'll be Raimundo taking on Raimundo in a No Disqualification match

AJ: Oh I can't wait!

*Promo*

Man: From the ground, rises a new force

Yang: The Nation of Animation

Man: Determined to take control

Robin: …it's all about team work…

Man: To reach the top

Steve: …winner goes on to face the champion…

Man: Who will achieve victory?

Yang: One things for sure, there will be a Revolution

Man: AWE Revolution, Live Sunday October 4, at the New Orleans Center

*Promo Ends*

*Champion by Flipsyde Plays*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, now residing in Los Angeles, California, and being accompanied by Yin, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Earlier Tonight, Yang created a new faction known as The Nation of Animation, and his first order of business is to have all titles in their team's possession

AJ: I highly doubt that they'll be able to accomplish this task, Yang is currently the only member with a title

*SAY UNCLE! Is heard followed by Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays*

Announcer: And his tag team partner, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Matt didn't sound to interested in joining Yang's team

Jimmy: He was told by Yang that If he is not with them…he is against them

*Teen Titans Theme Plays*

Announcer: And their opponents, from Jump City, Robin and Beastboy, the Teen Titans! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: This tag team match was made for what transpired during last week's main event

AJ: Both Yang and Matt started assaulting BB before Robin came in to save him

*Bell Rings*

The match began surprisingly with BB and Yang, but Yang did not want to face Yang so he tagged Matt in. Matt smiled at Beastboy and they both locked up in a test of strength. Matt didn't seem to put in any effort as Beastboy easily lured him towards the turnbuckle. Matt raised his arms up as the ref told Beastboy to back off, when he did, Matt kicked him in the gut and pulled him into the turnbuckle. He then started unloading with kicks to the gut, forcing Beastboy to go down, Matt then started forcing his foot into Beastboy's face until the ref started the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..

Matt backed off as the ref argued with him, when Matt pushed him aside Beastboy grabbed his shirt and pulled him face-first into the turnbuckle, giving Beastboy some to catch a breather.

AJ: This is a pretty intense match, it can go either way.

Beastboy was several inches away from Robin, who had his arm stretched out as far as he could, while Matt easily recovered from the face plant. He saw Beastboy reaching for a tag and rushed over, but BB managed to hit Robin's hand at the last second. Matt then set his sight on Robin, he wanted to clothesline Robin before he could get in, but Robin countered by ramming into Matt's gut through the top and middle rope. Matt staggered back and turned away from Robin who had climbed to the top rope. Matt didn't realize this and turned around to met with a flying clothesline. Robin then went for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Yang managed to break up the count at the last second. Then Beastboy climbed back in and started to attack Yang. They were against the ropes when Beastboy threw his body at Yang, sending both of them over the ropes and to the mat. While the Ref was distracted, Yin handed Matt a chair and ran to the other side of the ring and climbed up to the side of the ring. The Ref turned his attention towards Yin, telling her to get off. Robin joined the ref in telling Yin to leave, he didn't see Matt with a chair. Robin decided to have the ref deal with Yin and continue the match, but when he turned around, Matt slammed him in the head with the chair. Matt threw the chair to the ring and covered Robin, Yin stepped off, allowing the ref to focus on the match. Beastboy tried to get back in the ring but Yang held on to his leg. The Ref made the count.

Ref: 1...2...3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Matt and Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Why of the all unsportsmanlike conduct, they cheated to get the victory

Jimmy: Looks like Matt and the twins have a little teamwork of their own, that's how they got the, questionable, win.

Beastboy went to the aid of his leader while Matt and the two bunnies headed up the ramp. Matt and Yang stared at each other, they smiled and shook hands.

Jimmy: Looks like Matt will be joining the Nation of Animation, what will they do next? Stay tuned next week to find out, good night everyone

* * *

**Results**

**Gwen def. Cindy **

**Clay Bailey and Raimundo def. The Hartman Dynasty (Via DQ)**

**Nation of Animation def. Teen Titans**

* * *

Another chapter finished, up next, the final show before AWE Revolution. Until then, _Review up!_


	7. Week 7

A/N: I am so kicking myself for not putting this up before Wrestlemania 26, but that's what you get when dealing with Illness.

A/N 2: Farewell Shawn Michaels, We will miss you

* * *

**September 28, 2009 - AWE**

**Better Believe it by The Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE starts, with fireworks going off.**

**AJ: Salutations Everyone! Welcome to another addition to AWE, I'm AJ and next to me is Jimmy Neutron, we are live in Dallas, Texas where we are just several days away from AWE Revolution**

**Jimmy: Tonight's Main Event will feature Robin, taking on the Intercontinental Champion, Yang **

**(Johnny Test Theme Plays)**

**Johnny heads down the ramp, with Dukey in a Suit.**

**Announcer: The following Tag Team Match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first! From Porkbelly. Being accompanied to the ring by Dukey, the manager with the rare hair disorder. Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: That's some hair disorder…**

**Jimmy: Tell me about it…**

**(Ultra lord Theme Plays)**

**Announcer: And his tag team partner, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)**

**Jimmy: Well, Can't wait to see what these two do in the ring**

**(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)**

**Announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, Colorado, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, The Peach Creek Plays, Kevin, and Rolf! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: Come this Sunday, they'll be putting their titles when they face The Hartman Dynasty, and knowing my buddies, they'll be watching closely to this match**

***Bell Rings***

**The match starts with Johnny and Kevin starting off, they start circling the ring, waiting for one another to slip up, Kevin tries to go for it but Johnny jumps back at the same time, they repeat the same thing twice before until Johnny backs himself up into the corner, Kevin then runs at him but Johnny slips out of the way in the nick of time. Johnny then starts unloading a few punches and chops before jumping to the middle turnbuckle and doing a monkey flip on Kevin. Kevin slams the mat with a thud and gets up in pain. As he turned around, Johnny dropkicked him. He then goes for the cover.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**Johnny then ran towards the ropes and performed a Lionsault, but Kevin manages to roll out of the way. Johnny lands on his feet, however, and tries to get to Kevin before he could get up. But before he could touch Kevin, Kevin punches him in the gut, sending Johnny backward. Johnny recovers quickly and goes fore Kevin again, but Kevin counters with an huge clothesline. He smiles as he gets up and helps Johnny up, before Irish Whipping him, Johnny counters with his own, but when Kevin bounced off the ropes, he hit Johnny with a shoulder block. He then flexes his right arm over Johnny like Scott Steiner and drops it on his neck, pinning him.**

**Ref: 1..2..**

**Before the Ref counted 3, Kevin got off and started doing some push-ups. He finished the push-ups and stood up, he ran to the ropes and bounced back only to be surprised by Johnny standing up, he ran into Johnny's arms as Johnny hit the Testament. Both men were down, and both partners were anxious to get in. Both men slowly started to crawl to their respective corners. Kevin managed to get to Rolf first with Johnny just inches away from Sheen. Rolf managed to grab onto Johnny's leg before he could tag. But Johnny hits Rolf with an Enziguri, and tag Sheen in. Sheen then unleashes a fury of punches onto Rolf before kicking him in the gut and hitting a quick Ultra Twist-of-Fate.**

**Jimmy: Man, Sheen is really hyped up, more than usual**

**Sheen then hops onto the top rope and gets ready to hit the Ultra Dive. Kevin, however, pushes him off, crashing Sheen into the mat. Johnny then hit's a cross body into Kevin, knocking both boys to the floor. Sheen struggles to get up but is helped up by Rolf. Rolf then hits the Urban Spike and covers Sheen.**

**Ref: 1..2..3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here are your winners! Rolf and Kevin, the Peach Creek Playas!**

**Both men started to celebrate their victories.**

**(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)**

**AJ: It's the Hartman Dynasty! Wonder what their doing here?**

**Timmy and Chester walk onto the stage with Timmy holding a mic.**

**Timmy: Well Guys, I hope you enjoy the last moments of your title reign, because come Revolution, your going to WISH you never stole our belts**

**Kevin grabs the mic from the announcer.**

**Kevin: Yeah! We'll see about that! Dorks!**

**AJ: Things are heating up between the Hartman Dynasty and the Tag Champs**

**Jimmy: These two will finally face off in a rematch for the Tag Team Titles**

***Locker Room***

**Yang is talking with Yin when Matt cuts in.**

**Yang: Hey..Partner, nice of you to join my team**

**Matt: hehe, that's funny, now listen, I'm only taking part of your little posse if your willing to help me with a problem**

**Yang: And what might that be? As if I don't already know**

**Matt: Then you should already know that I want Robin all to myself, I don't care what you do tonight, just make sure he isn't totally defenseless when I take the title from him this Sunday, I do got other things to prove other than being the AWE Champion**

**Yang: You mean personal things? Hehe**

**Matt: That is none of your business, now, are you going to help ME? Or not?**

**Yang: Yeah, whatever**

**Matt: Good**

**Matt leaves.**

***Ring***

***Bell Rings***

**(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)**

**Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brazil, he is the Warrior of the Wind, Raimundo! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: Last week, GM Steve made a match that would pit Renji against a partner of Clay's choosing, and it didn't take long for him to choose his close friend Raimundo**

**(Monster by Skillet Plays)**

**Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)**

**Jimmy: And it was also last week where Renji challenged Clay for the Extreme Title at AWE Revolution, in a First Blood Match!**

***Bell Rings***

**The match starts with a test of strength between the two, it ended when Renji got Rai in a headlock. Rai managed to counter by pushing Renji towards the ropes, he was about to hit a dropkick but Renji hung on to the ropes. Renji then kicked Rai in the gut and then started pounding on his head. He then backed up to the ropes and when he bounced back, he jumped in the air and landed a knee to Rai's head. He then went for the cover.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**When Rai kicked out, Renji lifted his head and started throwing some punches. Renji stood up and was going for another knee to the head, but when jumped in the air, Rai moved out of the way, causing Renji to hit the mat with his right knee. Renji grabbed his knee and limped up, Rai had managed to bring himself up and started hitting some kicks to Renji's knee, he then Irish whipped Renji, but Renji countered and leaned down when Rai came back but Rai jumped over him and kicked Renji's knee again, this time causing Renji to fall back. Rai then went for the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**After Renji kicked out, Rai attempted a Figure-4-Leg-lock, but when he turned around, Renji kicked him forward into the Ref, knocking him out. Rai then turned around and was hit with a R.K.O from Renji. Renji went for the cover but the Ref was still out. Renji then tried, forcefully, to get the Ref up. He was able to get the Ref stirring, so he turned around and was caught off guard by a Lonestar Kick from Clay.**

**AJ: Clay just knocked out Renji**

**Jimmy: Looks like Clay is getting a little payback**

**Clay helped Rai onto Renji's unconscious body and got out of the ring before the ref could see. The Ref slowly regained control and counted the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2..3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here is your winner! Raimundo!**

**AJ: Renji 2, Clay 1**

**Jimmy: Renji will defiantly not be happy when he wakes up**

**Clay helped Rai up and out of the ring as Renji slowly stood up. Renji glared at Clay as the two made their way up the ramp.**

***Backstage***

**Libby is seen with Cindy.**

**Libby: Hey Yall! Please give a round of applause, for my guest at this time, she is the AWE Divas Champion, my girl, Cindy**

**Cindy: Hey Libby, What's up**

**Libby: Okay girl, Who would you like to face at Revolution?**

**Cindy: Well, all three girls are impressive, I'd like to see Panini give it a shot, no offense to the others**

**Libby: Why don't you hang with me here? I mean, the match is about to start, we can watch on this screen**

**Cindy: Sure**

**Libby puts away her mic as they watch the plasma screen.**

***Ring***

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: The following Triple-Threat Divas Match, is scheduled for one fall! Where the winner will become 1 Contender for the Divas Championship at AWE Revolution**

**(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)**

**Announcer: Introducing first, from the Planet Tamaran, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: Starfire took on Cindy back at Payback, but came up short **

**Jimmy: This could be her second chance, if she can pick up the win here tonight**

**(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Play)**

**Announcer: And her opponent, first, from Muskoka, Canada, she is the 2009 Diva Finder Winner, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: Gwen made a shocking debut last week, picking up the win over the Diva's Champion **

**Jimmy: I sense a "Third Times the Charm" theme in Gwen, if she can win tonight and at Revolution**

**(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)**

**Announcer: And their opponent, from Marzipan City, Pa…**

**Just then, Yin came up from behind Panini and started attacking her**

**Jimmy: What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on!?! **

**AJ: Yin is attacking Panini again, I thought they settled their feud at Payback**

**Jimmy: Well, I guess Yin wasn't happy with the results**

**Yin continues the attack, but Panini manages to fight back. Yin starts to back off seeing as the sneak attack is no longer working.**

**(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)**

**Steve: Alright! That's enough! Now, I thought we already settled this, but I guess I was wrong, so this is what I'm going to do. You two will have a rematch this Sunday at Revolution, and it damn better well be the last time you two will stop fighting, otherwise, I'll have no choice but to suspend you both, I mean it! Oh, and by the way, the match will be No Holds Barred Match!**

**AJ: Oh my god! A No Holds Barred Match! This is going to be out of this world**

**Jimmy: This is why you never cross the boss**

**Steve: Panini, I'm sorry, but your are officially out of the match, now I suggest both of you take the rest of the night off. Begin the match ref**

**Panini makes sure that Yin leaves first before heading back up the ramp.**

**AJ: Well, now we have a regular one-on-one match**

***Bell Rings***

**Both Gwen and Starfire were shocked by what happened and didn't notice the ref had rung the bell until the Ref brought them up to speed. They finally begin the match by going into a test of strength. Starfire gets the upper hand but Gwen manages to slip behind her and grab a hold of Starfire's waist, Starfire tries to pull Gwen's arms off but Gwen held on tight. Starfire then starting hitting some elbows to Gwen's head. After a few hits, Gwen released her hold and held her head. Starfire was able to get behind her and pull her into a schoolboy for the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**Gwen kicks out and gets back up and starts hitting some elbows of her own to Starfire. She then Irish whipped her and leaned over, but Starfire counters by kicking her and hitting a clothesline. Starfire gets up and signals the end by spinning like a ballerina. She lifts Gwen up and hit's the Tamaran Twister. Starfire then climbs to the top rope and attempted to hit The Starbolt but Gwen is able to roll away at the last second. She then lifts Starfire up and hit's a Art Block. She then goes for the cover.**

**Ref: 1..2..3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here is your winner, Gwen!**

**AJ: Gwen's the new 1 Contender!**

**Jimmy: That's two in a row for her, one more over Cindy and she is Champion!**

***Commercial***

**AJ: Lets now take a look at the match card for Revolution**

**Jimmy: First up is Yin vs. Panini in a No Holds Barred Match**

**AJ: The issue between these two has yet to end, but Steve has assured that these two will settle their differences, otherwise, there will be consequences**

**Jimmy: And we know that it will be Gwen taking on Cindy for the Divas Championship**

**AJ: The 2009 Diva Finder winner already has one win over the champion in a non-title match, can she pull off the lucky third win to become champion? **

**Jimmy: Renji vs. Clay Bailey for the Extreme Championship, in a First Blood Match!**

**AJ: The only way to win is for one man to make the other bleed**

**Jimmy: Beastboy vs. Yang for the Intercontinental Championship**

**AJ: Much like Yin and Panini, these two have a score to settle, can Beastboy take down the founder of The Nation of Animation, Oh I can't wait**

**Jimmy: And I bet you can't wait for this one either, The Hartman Dynasty vs. The Peach Creek Playas for the Tag Team Championship**

**AJ: Can the Dynasty reclaim their Destiny? Or will the Playas foil their Plan**

**Jimmy: And our Main Event; Matt vs. Robin for the AWE Championship**

**AJ: With the Nation at Matt's Side, Can our hero overcome the odds? We'll find out this Sunday**

**Jimmy: Disturbed's Ten Thousand Fists is Revolution's Official Theme**

**AJ: Revolution is sponsored by Subway. Subway! Eat Fresh!**

**Jimmy: You got to exaggerate the lines, don't you?**

**AJ: Of Course**

**(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: The following non-title Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Yin, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Yang! (Crowd Boos)**

**AJ: it's the battle of the champions **

**Jimmy: Team Leader vs. Team Leader, its going to be one awesome Main Event!**

**(Hero by Skillet Plays)**

**Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion, Robin! (Crowd Cheers)**

**AJ: This Sunday, he'll be facing Matt for the title**

**Jimmy: Surprisingly enough, Matt doesn't want Robin weak when he faces him, If I were Matt, thank goodness I'm not, I would want Yang to weaken Robin**

***Bell Rings***

**The match starts with both men staring each other down. Yang was the first to move as he inched towards the center of the ring, but, when Robin approached him, Yang backed up and ducked under the top and center ropes, holding Robin off. Yang stepped away from the ropes and repeated the same thing when Robin came too close. Yang was able to kick Robin in the gut, forcing him back, that's when Yang finally began to show some fight as he started pummeling Robin with several fists. Yang then Irish Whipped Robin to the ropes and hit a Power slam on Robin. Yang then covered Robin for the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**Yang began holding Robin in a headlock after he kicked out. The Ref asked Robin if he wanted to give up but Robin refused. The crowd started to chant for Robin. The chant started working as Robin slowly got to his knees, then to his feet. Robin tried to break the hold but Yang held on, Robin was able to get Yang off by hitting a jaw breaker. Yang ran backwards and held on to his jaw at the corner. Robin got his feet and noticed Yang in the corner, he ran at Yang and jumped onto the middle turnbuckle. Robin then started punching Yang, with the crowd counting each hit.**

**Crowd: ..9.10!!!**

**After the 10th**** hit, Yin jumped onto the side of the ring and ordered Robin to get off. The Ref began telling Yin to get off. While this was going on, Yang hit a low blow to Robin with the Ref distracted. Yang then dropped Robin to his arms and hit a Woo FU. Yang then went for the cover. Yin stepped off after seeing Yang hit his move and let the Ref count the pin.**

**Ref: 1..2**

**Both Yang and Yin were shocked that Robin kicked out. Yang then began arguing with the Ref while Yin hopped onto the side of the ring again. Both were unaware that Robin was slowly getting to his feet. Robin then dropkicked Yang and sent him into Yin, Yang fell to the middle ropes. Robin then hit the Robin Claw and climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the Robin Splash. Robin then went for the pin.**

**Ref 1..2..3!**

***Bell Rings***

**Announcer: Here is your winner, Robin!**

**AJ: A close call for Robin, luckily, it was a non-title match up**

**Jimmy: But can Robin retain his title when he goes up against Matt? We'll find out this Sunday at Revolution. Good Night Everyone**

**AWE 2009**

* * *

**Results;**

**Rolf and Kevin def. Johnny and Sheen**

**Raimundo def. Renji**

**Gwen def. Starfire (Wins 1 Contendership for Divas Championship)**

**Robin def. Yang w/Yin (Champion vs. Champion)**

* * *

_Up Next is AWE Revolution. Reviews are up! _


	8. Revolution I

**A/N: It has come to my attention that the AWE PPV Schedule is incorrect, For Example, There are 3 AWE Normal Nights (AWE Show After a PPV; 2 Shows the following Mondays, then another PPV) Which means the next PPV Digital Doomsday will occur in October as well, which means I'll have to create a new PPV in November that way Winter Wonderland will be in December. I apologize. The PPV Schedule on my profile will be updated after I correct it. **

**A/N 2: Towards the end of this chapter, there will be something that hints the approach of a New Mysterious AWE Superstar**

* * *

October 4, 2009 - AWE Revolution

Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed Plays as Fireworks go off on stage and around the Titantron.

AJ: Hello Everybody, and Welcome to AWE Revolution at the New Orleans Center where our Main Event is Matt's second chance at the AWE Champion Robin, I'm AJ, and with me, filling in for Jimmy, is Yugopotamia Prince , Mark Chang!

Mark was in his Human disguise.

Mark: Wassup Humans of New Orleans!!! I am so Stoked to be commentator for tonight.

AJ: I'm glad your happy, Anyway, AWE Revolution is sponsored by Subway…Subway! Eat Fresh

*Backstage*

Panini is seen in Steve's office.

Steve: Yes, Panini?

Panini: Hey, Mr. GM, um…about me and Yin…

Steve: Say no more, I shouldn't be so strict, I mean, the fans enjoy the rivalry between you and Yin, If I put a stop to it, then it won't be good, Listen, I won't suspend you nor Yin. Just try not to totally kill each other, okay?

Panini: Yes, Sir!

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: The following Divas Match, is a No Holds Barred Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing First, now residing in Los Angeles, California, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Who is your favorite going into this match? Mark. Yin, or Panini?

Mark: I cannot answer that, for my heart belongs to Vicky

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Okay, let me ask this, Who do You think will win between these two?

Mark: Both competitors have fight in them, but I'll stick with Vicky

AJ: Vicky isn't even in the AWE…

*Bell Rings*

Immediately after the bell rang, Panini jumped onto Yin with a Lou Thesz Press and started unleashing her fury on Yin. Yin managed to roll over and hit Panini with a few punches of her own. Panini kicked Yin off and stood up. Yin clotheslined Panini and started stomping on her, rolling her to the corner with each hit. When Yin got Panini to the corner, she start pushing her foot into Panini's neck. The Ref tried to get Yin to lay off Panini even though there was a No DQ stipulation. Yin stopped pushing and helped Panini sit up against the bottom turnbuckle. Yin backed up and drove her knee into Panini's face. Yin then pulled Panini towards the center of the ring and covered her for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Yin got furious at the Ref and started arguing with him while Panini rolled to the side. Yin refocused her attention on Panini and pushed her out of the ring, and climbed out herself. Panini was able to pull herself up via barricade, but Yin gave her no time to recover. Yin grabbed Panini's head and tried to slam her face into the barricade but Panini stopped her and elbowed her in the gut. Panini returned the favor by grabbing Yin's head and slamming her face into the barricade. She then irish whipped Yin into the steel steps. Panini then threw her back into the ring and quick followed. Yin tried getting to her feet but stumbled to the ropes. She turned back and headed towards Panini for a clothesline but Panini countered by hitting an STO. Panini then applied the Rabid Rabbit. Yin was just about to tap when Jinx came down the ramp and slid into the ring.

AJ: That's Jinx! What is she doing here?

Mark: It appears she is trying to save Yin, Duh!

Panini let go of Yin and started attacking Jinx. Panini then lifted Jinx's legs from under her and applied the Rabid Rabbit on her. Yin got up and ran at Panini, hitting her with the Shining Warrior (Shining Wizard). Yin then lifted Panini up and hit her with the Woo FU. She then pinned Panini.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Yin!

Mark: The little Rabbit chick has won!

AJ: With help from the Nation of Animation in the form of Jinx! But from what I learned from rivalries, this one ain't over yet, not by a long shot

Yin slides out of the ring and joins Jinx at ringside. They walk back while looking at Panini laid out of the ring. They smiled as they head into the back.

*Backstage*

Yang was waiting for the girls in the back. He smiled when he saw them coming.

Yang: Nice Job Sis!

Yin: Thanks, now maybe we can get on with our lives without any problems

Yang followed the girls back into the locker room.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

Announcer: The following Divas Match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Divas Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Muskoka, Canada, she is the 2009 Diva Finder Winner! Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Gwen is currently Undefeated, and has a win over the Champion, Cindy Vortex, can she get the lucky third win?

Mark: I believe you humans call this "Third times the Charm"

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Retroville, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I wonder if Cindy is worried about losing her title?

Mark: I do not think so, just look at the determination on her face

Cindy didn't seem at all worried. She confidently climbed the steps into the ring, and shook Gwen's hand as a sign of friendship and good luck.

*Bell Rings*

The match began with the two Divas in a test of strength. Quite amazing that Gwen was winning the bout, but Cindy changed it by dragging Gwen down with an Armbar. Gwen tried reaching for the ropes, but Cindy had her in the center of the ring. Cindy remained on one knee applying the pressure. Gwen managed to reverse the hold into a roll-up.

Ref: 1..2

Cindy was able to kick out and regroup at a corner of the ring, Gwen put to fingers close together but with a little space to state that she was that close of winning the title. Cindy nodded and they both stood up. Gwen ran at Cindy, but Cindy was to grab her legs and flip Gwen onto her back, Cindy then dropped both legs into Gwen's gut. Cindy stood up and dragged Gwen to the corner. Cindy then hopped onto the top turnbuckle and hit The Vortex. Cindy then covered Gwen.

Ref: 1..2

Gwen managed to place her foot on the bottom rope in order to break up the pin. Cindy asked the Ref why she didn't get the win and the ref showed Gwen's leg on the ropes. Cindy then lifted Gwen up and was going for a kick but Gwen caught Cindy's foot. Gwen shoved Cindy's foot away. Cindy used the momentum to try to hit a Dragon Whip but Gwen ducked. Gwen then kicked Cindy in the gut and hit the Picture Perfect. Gwen then pinned Cindy.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW AWE DIVAS CHAMPION! GWEN!

Mark: Whoa Dude! We have, like, a New Divas Champion!

AJ: In just 1 Month, Gwen has gone from Newbie, to Champion!

Gwen starts crying as the Ref hands her the belt. Cindy got to her feet and watched Gwen celebrate. Cindy tapped Gwen on the shoulder. When Gwen turned around, Cindy held her hand out in Congratulations. Gwen shook it and Cindy held Gwen's arm up.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Beastboy.

Nazz: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Beast boy. Now Beastboy, Earlier tonight, we saw that the Jinx, as being a member of the NoA, help Yin pick up a win against Panini. My question is, do you expect any more interference from the NoA when you face Yang for the Intercontinental Championship?

BB: Knowing Yang, he'll definitely have something planned if it means keeping the title, but I got a little back-up of my own in just emergencies

Cyborg then appears behind Beastboy

Cyborg: Boo Yeah!

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a First Blood Match, and it is for the Extreme Championship! Now in this match, there is no count-out, no disqualification, no pin falls, and no submissions. The only way to win is for one superstar to make his opponent bleed first.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

Mark: Now this is going to be one sweet First Blood Combat!

AJ: Renji has drawn blood out of the Extreme Champion Clay Bailey before, nothing would make him more happier than to do it again, except win the title.

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Start State of Texas, he is the AWE Extreme Champion, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Renji has attacked Clay on more than one occasion during a match, but Clay managed to get some payback during the match between Renji and Raimundo last week

Mark: Nothing sweeter than Revenge!

Before Clay could get into the ring, Renji did a baseball slide, hitting Clay and knocking him back towards the ramp. Renji then went under the ropes and started attack Clay. Renji threw Clay into the steel barricade and started kicking Clay in the face. Renji then lifted Clay up and started tossed him into the ring, climbing in after him to officially start the match.

*Bell Rings*

Renji continued the assault on Clay, keeping him down on the mat with kicks to the legs and head. Renji walked back and dropped a knee onto Clay's head. After making sure Clay stayed down, Renji left the ring, grabbed a steel chair, and got back into the ring. Renji then slammed the chair on mat a few times before striking stance, holding the chair like he was up at bat. Clay got to his feet and turned around. Renji then took a swing and struck Clay in the head. Clay then feel forward.

AJ: My God! What a chair shot!

Renji held onto the chair and waited for Clay to get up. The Ref knelt down near Clay and tried to see if he was bleeding. Clay slowly got to one knee, while holding his head. He looked at his hand, no blood. The Ref stepped back and told Renji that he wasn't bleeding. Renji shook his head and held the chair up, waiting to strike again. When Clay turned around again, Renji took another swing but was caught by surprise when Clay caught the chair with both hands. Clay kicked Renji in the gut, causing him to let go of the chair. Clay then turned the chair over and smacked Renji in the back. Clay was about to hit Renji again but he countered with a low blow, and then hits an R.K.O. Both men were sprawled out on the mat.

Mark: What a dirty tactic! Resorting to a low blow

Renji was able to get to his feet in a few seconds, holding his back. He then noticed Clay struggle to get to his feet. Renji looked around and found the chair. He set the chair in front of Clay and waited to hit another R.K.O until Raimundo showed up with a chair of his own.

AJ: Its Raimundo! What is he doing here with another chair?

Mark: There is no Disqualification, The Ref can't doing anything about it

Raimundo slid into the ring, letting go of the chair and began attacking Renji. Raimundo tried throwing Renji towards the turnbuckle but Renji countered and threw him. Raimundo countered back by hitting a Whisper in the Wind. Raimundo then tries to hit a Typhoon Kick but Renji ducked and hit an R.K.O. Renji got to his feet and looked down at Raimundo. Clay saw Renji hit the R.K.O on Raimundo and grabbed the chair laid out in front of him. When Renji turned around, Clay tossed the chair to him. Renji caught the chair, then Clay hits the Lonestar Kick.

AJ: A Lonestar Kick against the chair, catching Renji in the face.

Renji lay out like a light on the mat, a small cut had opened and blood slowly began going onto his face. The Ref noticed the blood and rang the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Extreme Champion! Clay Bailey!

Mark: Raimundo just saved Clay from losing his title

AJ: Looks like Clay and Raimundo are even

The Ref called in some help for Renji. They tended to him while Clay escorted Raimundo to the back.

*Promo*

Steve is standing in front of a poster, on the poster is a picture of a computer, on the screen is two words, Digital Doomsday. Steve turns towards the camera.

Steve: Ladies and Gentlemen, in just a few short weeks, we'll be hosting the next PPV in what is known as The Entertainment Capital of the World, Las Vegas, Nevada at the Thomas and Mack Center. The PPV will be called, as you can see by the poster, Digital Doomsday, the most interactive PPV in the AWE. But what makes Digital Doomsday Interactive? Simple, you, the people, will get to choose the matches, the stipulations, and even superstars to compete. The way things are decided is you message me and vote, and come Digital Doomsday, they will be officially announced. Thank you for your time.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Intercontinental Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Jump City, Beastboy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This could be BB's last chance, otherwise, its back to the bottom of the ladder

Mark: I'm sure he is aware about how important this chance is to him

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, residing in Los Angeles, California, he is the AWE Intercontinental Champion! Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I'm surprised Yang is coming alone

Mark: Do not be fooled by what you see, I'm sure the Champ has something planned

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Beastboy quickly going after Yang. He began clubbing Yang in the back, and then hitting him with a few punches. Yang moved back to the turnbuckle, hoping to get Beastboy off. The Ref started the five count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Beastboy stepped back, nearly getting himself disqualified. After being yelled at by the Ref, he went for Yang again. But Yang kicked BB in the gut and pulled him, shoulder first, into the steel post. He then pulled him back for a Schoolboy pin. Yang then placed his feet on the ropes for extra leverage.

Ref: 1..2

Yang became furious after BB kicked out and began arguing with the ref. Beastboy grabbed Yang's ankle and applied the Ankle Lock. Yang tried reaching for the ropes but BB kept him in the center of the ring. Yang was able to flip over and kick Beastboy, sending BB into the Ref. BB checked on the ref while Yang nursed his ankle. BB tried to get the ref up but Yang hit a low blow. Yang then called out to someone and waited. Mammoth came running down and entered the ring. He then applied a Mammoth Lock (Full Nelson) on Beastboy while Yang left the ring. Yang then grabbed the title from the bell ringer and re-entered.

AJ: Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Mark: You see! I told you he had something planned.

Yang held the title in both hands, and told Mammoth to hold Beastboy. Cyborg came in and started attacking Mammoth while Yang snuck outside the ring. He lifted Mammoth up and hit the Harddrive. Beastboy climbed to the top rope and hit a Bullfrog Splash on Mammoth. As Mammoth rolled out of the ring, Beastboy began thanking Cyborg for the help until Yang hit BB with the belt, knocking BB into Cyborg, sending him outside the ring. Yang tossed the belt and hit the Woo FU. Yang then covered BB for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion! Yang!

AJ: Yang retains the title thanks to Mammoth and the belt, I can't believe this

Mark: When you're the champ, you've got to do everything to stay champion

AJ: But Cheating?

Mark: He didn't get caught, you know what they say, its not cheating unless your caught

*Backstage*

Matt was watching the match between Yang and Beastboy via Interview Monitor. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

Matt: Sneaky little devil. Enjoy your moment of glory, cause when I win the AWE Title, I'll be the one in the spotlight

Matt leaves. The video feed went to static, then an image of a person came up. The person was wearing a half-circled shaped mask. It appeared to be a watermelon.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following Tag-Team Match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, the Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: They lost their titles back at Payback, now they're here to reclaim them

Mark: Do not underestimate Timmy Turner, he is the greatest warrior in the Universe! I mean, he ate chocolate!

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, Colorado. They are the AWE Tag Team Champions. Rolf and Kevin, The Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: The Peach Creek Playas weren't too worried about defending their titles, in fact, they been partying since their first night as champions

Mark: When your champions, your champions!

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Kevin and Timmy facing each other. Kevin gets Timmy in a headlock and noogies him for fun. Kevin lets Timmy go and starts chuckling. Timmy gets ticked and charges and Kevin, but Kevin counters by doing a leg sweep and putting Timmy in an Armbar. Timmy reaches for the ropes and manages to grab the bottom. Kevin lets go and taunts by flexing his muscles. He casually strolls over to Timmy and gets him up, but Timmy pulls him forward into the middle rope. Timmy then hops onto Kevin's back and starts pushing down, choking him. The Ref does the 5-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Timmy steps off Kevin and steps back. The Ref tells Timmy to knock it off. Behind the Ref's back, Chester kicks Kevin's head and goes back to the corner. Rolf tries to get into the ring but the ref holds him off. Timmy pulls up Kevin and takes him to his corner. Timmy tags Chester in and they both lift Kevin up onto the top turnbuckle, they climbed to the top and hit a Double-Superplex. Timmy leaves while Chester picks Kevin up. Chester then applied The Brace on Kevin. Kevin tried to get out of the hold but Chester held on. That's when Rolf came in a broke up the hold. Timmy rushes in and tackles Rolf, sending them both rolling out of the ring. Chester watched as his partner took Rolf out. Chester stood up and hit a Leg drop on Kevin. Chester then went for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Outside, Timmy held the upper hand but was quickly taken out by a Urban Spike from Rolf. Back in the ring, Chester got Kevin up and Irish whipped him to the corner. Chester ran at Kevin and jumped onto the middle rope. Rolf got up to side of the ring and made a blind tag to Kevin without Chester noticing. Unaware of the tag, Chester hit Kevin with a Monkey flip and jumped onto the top turnbuckle. Chester then hit a McBad Bomb on Kevin. He tried going for a cover but the Ref told him that Kevin wasn't the legal man so he stood up. Rolf snuck in behind him and turned him around, he then hit the Urban Spike on Chester and went for a cover.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, and still AWE Tag Team Champions! The team of Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas!

AJ: Well, they tried their best, but the Champs were one step ahead

Mark: It's a shame, I hope the little dudes get another opportunity

*Backstage*

Gwen was placing her nameplate on the AWE Divas Title when Steve walked up to her.

Steve: Hey there, Champ. How does it feel to be champion?

Gwen: Oh My God! I never thought I would become Champion! In several months, maybe, but winning the title in just a few short weeks of being an official AWE Diva

Steve: That's what I thought on my first night in the AWE when I won the AWE Title

Gwen: And its all thanks to you!

Gwen hugs Steve, nearly knocking him over. Steve blushes.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Say Uncle! Is heard followed by Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: The following Main Event match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Championship! Introducing the challenger, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

Mark: How can the leader not feel the burn of a hug!?!

AJ: Hehehe, Well, its finally time for the match of the night, Matt vs. Robin for the AWE Championship

(Hero by Skillet)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion! Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: The Champ was successful at retaining his title back at Payback, can he do it again?

Mark: You can feel the intensity in the air!

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a test of strength. Matt then grabs Robin's right arm and puts into a Armlock behind Robin's back. Robin reverses it into a Russian Leg Sweep. Robin kicks up as Matt stands up, holding the back of his head. Robin Irish Whips Matt to the corner but Matt counters with one of his own. Matt followed Robin but Robin grabbed the top rope and pole-vaulted behind Matt. Matt turned around and tried to clothesline Robin, but Robin counters with an Armdrag. Both Robin and Matt stand up, and Robin hits Matt with a dropkick. Robin then pins him.

Ref: 1..2

Robin tries to dropkick Matt again, but Matt moves out of the way at the last second. Matt then gets behind Robin and does 3 German Suplexs. Matt then drags Robin by his left leg towards the rope, and places the leg on the bottom rope. Matt kicks Robin's leg a few times and rolls out of the ring. Matt then grabs Robin's left leg again and pulls him closer to him, Matt raises Robin's leg and drops it down, forcefully, on the side of the ring. Robin grabs his left leg while Matt re-enters the ring. Matt once again Robin's left leg and puts him into a Half-Boston Crab. Robin tries to crawl for the ropes and is able to get a hold of the bottom rope. Matt removes the hold and picks Robin up by his left leg, Robin counters with an Enziguri. Matt stumbles around but remains on his feet. Matt turned toward Robin with an angry expression and stomps towards him. All of a Sudden, the lights go out.

AJ: What in the world is going on?

Mark: The lights! They have, like, gone out.

The lights go out and Matt was standing in the same spot he was before, and Robin was by the ropes. Matt looks around and spots a watermelon next to him. Matt stares at it and kicks it away. Matt turns his attention back on Robin and heads towards him, but Robin dropkicks Matt's leg, sending Matt hanging on the middle rope. Robin then hits Matt with the Robin Claw. Robin then climbs to the top turnbuckle and drops a Robin Splash on Matt. Robin then pins Matt.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Champion! Robin!

AJ: Robin retains the title! But who turned out the lights?

Mark: It must have been an Electrical Problem

AJ: But what was with the Watermelon that was placed near Matt after the lights came back on?

Mark: That is one mystery that will have to be figured out later

AJ: Anyway, Thanks for being my Commentator for the night, Mark, and Thanks for Watching, Good Night Everyone!

Mark: Later Dudes!

AWE Revolution 2009

* * *

**Results;**

**Yin def. Panini (No Holds Barred Match)**

**Gwen def. Cindy (Wins AWE Divas Title)**

**Clay def. Renji (Retains Extreme Title)**

**Yang def. Beastboy (Retains Intercontinental Title)**

**The Peach Creek Playas def The Hartman Dynasty (Retains Tag Team Titles)**

**Robin def. Matt (Retains AWE Title)**

* * *

_AWE Revolution is now complete. As for the Mystery Superstar, well, I'll leave you guessing._


	9. Week 9

Here we go with another week of AWE!

* * *

October 5th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe it by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Greetings Friends of Earth, Thank you for tuning in to AWE. We are live at the Ford Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. I'm AJ and returning to the Commentators table is Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy: I may have not been at AWE Revolution, but I do know that there are questions left unanswered, involving the AWE Title Match between Matt and Robin

AJ: Robin may have held on to his title, but it was just seconds before the match ended that sparked a controversial moment.

Jimmy: That is right, it appeared that Matt was going to finish Robin off, but it wasn't until the lights went out that startled everyone. Everything seemed normal when the lights came on, Robin was still struggling to stand up and Matt was left baffled, but there was something out of the ordinary.

A Video of AWE Revolution's AWE Title match came up on the Titantron showing the near end of the match.

AJ: A Watermelon was left next to Matt, which did nothing but draw his attention long enough for Robin to capitalize with a Robin Claw and the Robin Splash.

*Locker Room*

The Nation of Animation were chatting when Matt kicked open the door violently.

Matt: What was that!!!

Yang: What was what?

Matt: You damn well know what! Was that whole stunt with the lights your way of helping me!?! That stunt Cost me the title! Not help me win it!

Yang: That wasn't me!

Matt: Then who was it!

Yang: I don't know, go ask Steve

Matt glares at Yang before storming out.

Yin: He has serious anger management problems

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following Fatal-Four Way, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the 1 Contendership for the Intercontinental Title at Digital Doomsday! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Dukey, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: As much as we HATE to admit it, we were off about Dukey. He is, in fact, a talking dog. Not Surprising.

Jimmy: I agree.

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponents, first, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: This, however, came to me out of nowhere! Sheen is actually getting his own show, set to debut in 2010!

AJ: Must be nice to get his own show

(Alive by Papa Roach)

Announcer: From Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Last Night, Raimundo helped Clay Retain his Extreme Title in a First Blood Match against Renji

Jimmy: If I was Raimundo, I'd be extra careful, Renji doesn't seem like the person you'd want to tick off

(Animals by Nickelback)

Announcer: Introducing Last, from Jump City, Beastboy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Thanks to the Nation of Animation, Yang sneaks away with the Title

Jimmy: He'll get his second chance, if he can win this match.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with all men at a separate corner, they looked around at each other before Johnny went after Sheen, clothes lining himself and Sheen outside the ring, followed by Raimundo took down Beastboy with a Lou Thesz Prez. Raimundo began punching Beastboy while Johnny had Sheen in a Headlock. Beastboy reversed positions and began attacking Raimundo. Outside the ring, Johnny lifted Sheen up and dropped him face first on the barricade, Johnny then hit a bicycle kick on Sheen. Back Inside the ring, Beastboy got off Raimundo and hit a Lion Sault, he then went for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Johnny manages to slid in and break up the count. Both Beastboy and Johnny get to their feet. Beastboy tries to hit a clothesline on Johnny, but Johnny ducks and hit's a Testament. Johnny then helps Raimundo up only to hit him with Testify. Johnny then pins Raimundo.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen hit's a Ultra Dive on Johnny from the top rope out of nowhere. Sheen then hit's a Ultra Twist-of-Fate on Johnny and covers him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, and New 1 Contender, Sheen!

Jimmy: I can't believe it! From out of nowhere, Sheen picks up the victory!

AJ: Not only that, he also gets a shot and the Intercontinental Champion Yang at Digital Doomsday

Jimmy: Speaking of Digital Doomsday, General Manager Steve has some news regarding Digital Doomsday

*Backstage*

Steve is in a room with several people at computers.

Steve: Thanking you for joining me. Now that Sheen will be competing against Yang for the Intercontinental Title, its time I announce the special stipulation. You, the people, will get vote on a Special Guest Referee for the match. The choices are: Chef Hatchet from Total Drama Island, yours truly, Me, or WWE Hall of Famer, and no stranger to being a Special Guest Referee, Stone Cold Steve Austin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: My God! Steve Austin!?!

Jimmy: The match between Sheen and Yang will be a Special Guest Referee

Steve: And now for the Divas Championship. It will be a Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal. The stipulation, what else, but for you to choose what will they be wearing. The choices are: Swimsuit! Leather and Lace! Or Lingerie!.

AJ: Oh baby, I am so ready for this match

Jimmy: Are you, by any chance, related to Jerry "The King" Lawler?

Steve: And in regards to the Extreme Title. Its no surprise that the stipulation will be Extreme Rules themed. So I'll leave it to you to decide if the match will be : A Street Fight, A Ladder Match, or a Texas Bull Rope Match

AJ: Oh man, a Street Fight! A Ladder Match! Or a Texas Bull Rope Match!

Jimmy: Whichever it is, I guarantee we'll have ourselves one heck of a Extreme Match

Steve: That is it for tonight, Next Week, I'll be revealing the stipulations for the Tag Team and AWE Title Matches…

(Matt kicks the door open)

Steve: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are doing?

Matt: Who turned out the lights during my match last night?

Steve: Why do you want to know?

Matt: Cause whoever did it cost me the chance to win the title

Steve: Listen, I've already got people trying to find the suspect, don't worry.

Matt: But I want my damn rematch

Steve: Okay, fine! Your in the match, but there will be a stipulation

(Matt smiles a little and leaves)

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

Announcer: The following Divas Contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Matt wasn't the only superstar who got screwed out a title victory

Jimmy: Thankfully, Panini will get a second chance at Digital Doomsday in a Divas Battle Royal for the Title

(Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: And here comes the culprit! One member of the NoA

Jimmy: Jinx will also be competing for the Divas Title

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with Panini jumping onto Jinx and choking her. The Ref started pulling on Panini but couldn't and began the 5-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

The Ref tried pulling Panini off again and finally succeeded. The Ref threatened to disqualify Panini if she didn't stop. He was interrupted by Jinx as she speared Panini and began punching her. Jinx rolled off of Panini, letting them both get to their feet. Panini tried to clothesline Jinx, but Jinx ducked and applied a bear hug. Jinx began shaking Panini around, and not long, Panini began to fade. Out of desperation, Panini ran forward towards the turnbuckle after Jinx stopped shaking her, and dropped down, causing Jinx to go headfirst into the middle turnbuckle. Panini then got up and hit a Bunny Buster on Jinx. Panini slowly covered Jinx for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Jinx rolled the shoulder out. Panini began helping Jinx up, when Yin ran down the ramp and hopped onto the side of the ring getting the ref's attention. Panini stopped and clotheslined Yin off the mat. Jinx then gets behind Panini and hit's the Jinx Sphinx. Jinx then pinned Panini.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Jinx!

AJ: Can we go one match without the NoA Interfering?

Jimmy: Yin is just paying Jinx back for the assist last night, you know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours

*Backstage*

Libby is seen with Yang, and Mammoth.

Libby: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Mammoth, and the Intercontinental Champion, Yang. Now Yang, how do you feel knowing you'll be going up against Sheen at Digital Doomsday, and that the fans will decide the Special Guest Referee?

Yang: Actually, Libby, I'm quite pleased. Just knowing that I won't have to deal with the tick known as Beastboy again really set me in a good mood. I don't really care what my people choose as the Special Guest Referee, just as long as he goes 1-2-3 and raises my hand in victory after I successfully beat Sheen. And to keep things fair, Mammoth will be at ring side so that way Beastboy doesn't try anything funny.

Mammoth: Oh Yeah!

*Steve's Office*

Steve is seen sitting on his desk, feet up. A knock comes at the door.

Steve: Come in!

A strange man comes in wearing Chinese looking clothing. He had what appears to be a small umbrella on his head. He is carrying a tray with gold on it.

Steve: Can I help you?

Man: Greetings! I am Commander ApeTrully, I come bearing gold in hopes that the AWE will associate with Big Green

Steve: Well, Mr. ApeTrully, welcome to the AWE, but may I ask what is Big Green?

ApeTrully: Big Green is a Peace-making force with goals to restore peace between the humans and animals.

Steve: Does Big Green have any individuals who want to join the AWE?

ApeTrully: Why yes, we have a group known as First Squad, they are the best fighters Big Green has

Steve: Really? May I see them?

ApeTrully: Certainly!

Just then, the small umbrella thing transformed into a small satellite thing.

ApeTrully: They'll be here shortly

Steve: Okay, in the meantime, why don't you watch this match with me?

ApeTrully: I'll be delighted

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: The following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Lone Star State of Texas, he is the AWE Extreme Champion, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Clay was able to retain the title thanks to an assist from Raimundo, another one of those 'you scratch my back' deals

Jimmy: That's right

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Springfield, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Quite an unusual debut

Jimmy: Moe is the owner of a bar in Springfield where he is the bartender

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Moe hitting a clothesline on Clay, but Clay doesn't budge at all. Moe then kicks Clay in the gut and tries to Irish Whips but Clay continued to hold his ground, Clay then pulls Moe and hits a clothesline. Clay picks Moe up and Irish whips him into the ropes, hitting a shoulder block on Moe as he comes back. Clay then runs to the rope but Moe rolls onto his stomach. Clay jumps over Moe and rebounds off the opposite side and tries to hit another clothesline but Moe ducks and gets Clay in a roll up.

Ref: 1..2

Clay kicks out. Moe picks Clay up and Irish whips him. Clay tried countering with a flying forearm but Moe drops down, Clay ends up knocking into the Ref. Clay tends to the Ref as Moe gets up. Moe turns Clay around and kicks him in the gut, Moe hooks both arms, going for the Hangover (Double-Arm DDT) but Clay counters by throwing Moe behind him. Clay then runs to the ropes and manages to hit a flying forearm. Clay kicks up and climbs to the top rope. Clay then this the Shooting Lonestar and goes for the pin but the Ref was still out. Clay moved away from Moe and helped the Ref. While doing so, Moe crawls towards the turnbuckle and grabs a beer bottle placed at the bottom. Once Clay got the ref stirring, he turned around and started to warm up for the Lonestar Kick. When Moe got up and turned, Clay tried to hit the Lonestar Kick but Moe ducked, Moe then smashed the Beer Bottle over Clay's head and hit's the Hangover. Moe then pins Clay.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Moe!

AJ: What was that!?!

Jimmy: I think it was a beer bottle

(Steve's Office)

Four figures stood in front of Steve. One of them a large man in black Samurai clothing, he had a spear like weapon on his back Another was a small man, he had a red band tied around his head, he also had a red vest, belt, and shoes, with black pants. Another was a White Rabbit with Black ears with a pink streak going up that lead to a pink circle, it had black eyes with red pupils, and a scar above its right eye. The last figure was a girl, she wore a strange purple hat with horns and eyes, and long arms coming growing out of its sides, she wore a grey skirt with a skull on her chest, she had red baggy shorts.

Steve: You got quite a group here, Mr. ApeTrully.

ApeTrully: Thank you, the large one with the spear is Lin Chung, next to him is Might Ray, the Rabbit goes by the name Jumpy Ghostface, and this lovely lady is Mystique Sonia

Lin Chung: Pleased to meet you

Mighty Ray: Hows it going?

Jumpy: Hi!

Sonia: Hello

Steve: They have potential, but lets see how they fair next week in their first matches. Now, just to give you some information, the AWE is a Wrestling Organization, there are 3 shows each Monday, after the third show is a Pay-Per-View Show on Sunday. There are 5 division in the AWE, you got the Divas Division, the Intercontinental Division, the Extreme Division, the Tag-Team Division, and the Heavyweight Division. In each division, there is one individual that holds the highest spot, they are the champions.

Mighty Ray: Oh yeah, I'm ready for the Heavyweight Division

Steve: Whoa now, you'll have to work your way to the Heavyweight Division, until then, you will be placed based on your performance next week. Sonia, by default, your in the Divas Division

Sonia: All Right!

Steve: That's will be all, your welcome to stay and check out the Main Event

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Say Uncle! Is heard followed by Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: The following Main Event match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Matt has got to be fuming after missing out on the title twice

Jimmy: He'll get another chance at Digital Doomsday

AJ: Don't forget, Next Week, Steve will announce the stipulation for the AWE Championship match and Tag-Team Match

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Somehow, I got the feeling that Speedy and Robin are related

Jimmy: The masks are a mystery

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Speedy and Matt in a test of strength. Matt quickly broke it with a knee to the gut, Matt then slammed Speedy's head into the top turnbuckle. Matt then began choking Speedy at the corner while the Ref counted to 5.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Matt broke away from Speedy and glared at the Ref. The Ref backed off and warned Matt that he was the ref. Matt turned his attention back on Speedy. When Matt got close, Speedy gave Matt a kick to the gut, Speedy then grabbed the top rope and jumped, hooking his legs around Matt's head. Speedy then swung his body to perform a Head Scissors on Matt. Speedy then hit a Dropkick on Matt, followed by a standing Moonsault Pin.

Ref: 1..2

Matt kicked out. Speedy then picked Matt up and tried Irish Whipping Matt to the corner, but Matt counter and Irish Whipped Speedy. When Speedy hit the turnbuckle, back first, Matt ran at him. Speedy countered with a kick to the face, and hopped to the top turnbuckle. Speedy tried hitting the Arrow Sparrow, but Matt moved out of the way. Matt then picked Speedy up and hit a Fisherman Suplex. Matt then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and rolled back into the ring. Matt was about to hit Speedy with the chair until Fireworks went off on stage.

AJ: What in the world was that!

Jimmy: A pyrotechnic error maybe?

Matt looked at the stage, waiting for something else to happen. Speedy came from behind and pulled Matt into a Schoolboy Pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Speedy!

AJ: Speedy picks up the victory! But who set off the fireworks?

Jimmy: Obviously the same person who caused last night's black out

AJ: Bad Luck continues for Matt as another distraction costed him the match, who is behind these incidents? We'll have to find out next time, good night everybody.

Matt throws a tantrum as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2009

* * *

**Results;**

**Sheen def. Johnny, Raimundo, and Beastboy (Wins 1 Contendership)**

**Jinx def. Panini**

**Moe def. Clay**

**Speedy def. Matt**

* * *

_There you go, another week done. As for the stipulations, you can message me your decision. The stipulations for each match currently are as followed. Review up!_

_Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for AWE Divas Title (Lingerie/Swimsuit/Leather and Lace)_

_Sheen vs. Yang (Steve Austin/Chef Hatchet/GM Steve)_

_??? vs. Clay (Street Fight/Ladder Match/Bull Rope Match)_


	10. Week 10

October 12th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Hello Everyone! And welcome to Hero: 108 themed AWE live in Topeka, Kansas. AJ here, along with Jimmy.

Jimmy: Tonight, all matches will feature a member of the First Squad debuting in their first match against random opponents. Speaking of which, lets get started with our first match!

*Bell Rings*

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Big Green, Mighty Ray! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: From what I heard about Mighty Ray, he's a little Self-Absorbed

Jimmy: I doubt it, lets see who his opponent is…

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion Yang, from Jump City, Mammoth! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yang's personal bodyguard, Mighty Ray has got himself a challenge

Jimmy: Indeed he does, lets hope Mighty Ray lives up to his name

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Mighty Ray taunting Mammoth, yelling his name. Mammoth smiles as he slides right foot like a bull and races towards him. Mighty Ray dodges by go through Mammoth's legs, he then jumps onto Mammoth's back and gets him into a Sleeper Hold. Mammoth struggles to get Mighty Ray off but Mighty Ray manages to stick around. Mammoth slows to a stop and gets down onto one knee. The Ref lifts Mammoth's arm up and lets it drop.

Ref: 1!

The Ref raises Mammoth's arm up again and lets go, but Mammoth holds it up. He then stood up and grabbed Mighty Ray's legs, then backs himself up to the corner, crushing Might Ray. Might Ray lets go and drops down to the mat, while Mammoth stumbles forward, catching his breath. As Mighty Ray stands up, Mammoth runs to the ropes and attempts the Stampede, but Might Ray counters by lifting him up and hitting the Mighty Ray Slam. Mighty Ray goes for the pin but Yang hops up onto the side, distracting the ref. Mighty Ray gets up and heads for Yang. Mighty Ray then pulls Yang in and hits the Mighty Ray Slam on Yang. Yang rolls out of the way while Mighty Ray watches. Mammoth got to his feet and applies the Mammoth Lock on Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray tried to hang on but quickly faded. The Ref took a look at Mighty Ray, he then called for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a K.O, Mammoth!

AJ: Mammoth picks up a win thanks to Yang's distraction

Jimmy: Yang was just trying to help him out

*Backstage*

The rest of First Squad and Steve were watching Mighty Ray's match.

Steve: Unfortunately, that's what happens when superstars like Yang get involved in a match they are not apart of

Lin Chung: That is rather unfortunate

Steve: Well, its your turn Sonia. Good Luck!

Sonia: Thanks

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Diva's match, is scheduled for one fall!

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Big Green, Mystique Sonia!

AJ: Quite a unique Diva

Jimmy: Absolutely, don't forget, she will be competing at Digital Doomsday in the Divas Battle Royal for the Title

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Japan, Kimiko!

AJ: Looks like Sonia fill face off against the Fiery Diva, Kimiko

Jimmy: I get the feeling that these two will become great friends, in sense of fashion

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with both Divas complimenting on each other's attire. Kimiko attended to start off with a test of strength but Sonia slid under her and took Kimiko off her feet with a leg sweep. Sonia then hit a standing Moonsault. Sonia didn't waste time going for a cover.

Ref: 1..

Kimiko quickly kicked out and kicked up to her feet. Sonia tried to hit a clothesline, but Kimiko ducked and hit a swift kick to swift as she turned around. She then copied Sonia's tactic by hitting a Lionsault, and going for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

AJ: These two might become great friends in more ways than one, they're pretty much even

Jimmy: Kimiko has been in the AWE a few weeks longer than Sonia, so technically, she is a more favorite.

Sonia was able to flip backwards to her feet after the kick out. Then both Sonia and Kimiko began competing in a match of kicks, each taking turns hitting each other with kicks. Kimiko soon got the upper hand and finished the bout with a heel kick. Kimiko then bounced off the ropes and headed for Sonia. Kimiko then hit a Bulldog on Sonia. Kimiko then helped Sonia up a little, only to set up for the Starkick (Corkscrew Scissors-Kick). Kimiko attempted to go for the Starkick, but Sonia countered with, cleverly named, the Mystake (Headscissors Takedown). Sonia then hit a Mystep (Snap DDT). Sonia then covered Kimiko.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Mystique Sonia!

AJ: An impressive match between two magnificent divas!

Jimmy: These two might turn out to be the perfect rivals

Sonia helped Kimiko up. They both smiled and headed up the ramp.

AJ: I don't know, Jimmy, they don't look like rivals to me

Jimmy: Trust me, I know

AJ: Since when did you become an expert on women?

*Backstage*

Lin Chung, Ghostface, and Steve had just seen Sonia's match when Mighty Ray walked in.

Mighty Ray: Ah Man! I can't believe I lost my first match!

Steve: Don't worry Ray, next week, you'll have a match against the very person who got involved in your match, Yang!

Mighty Ray: Oh Yes! Payback!

Steve: Unfortunately, since you did lose your match, and that your facing Yang next week, you'll be in the Intercontinental Division

Mighty Ray: Oh…Okay

Steve: Which leaves the two of you. I'm happy to say, that based on your performance in the Big Green, with the information given to me by Commander ApeTrully, that Jumpy Ghostface, you'll be in the Extreme Division, and Lin Chung, you'll be in the Heavyweight Division.

Ghostface: Yay!

Lin Chung: Thank you!

Steve: Oh, and by the way Jumpy, your debut match will be a 1 Contender's match for the Extreme Title.

Mighty Ray: Hey! Why does he get a 1 Contender's match as his first match and not mine?

Steve: Well, Mighty Ray, the decision has already been made for the Intercontinental Match. Anyway, Its time for your match Jumpy, better get ready

Jumpy Ghostface hops away while Mighty Ray slumps down on a couch, upset.

*Promo*

Voice: It is a Pay-Per-View like no other.

Steve: The Most Interactive PPV in the AWE.

Voice: Where power is not All-for-one!

Steve: You, the people, will get to choose the matches, the stipulations, and even superstars to compete

Voice: But, One-for-All!

Steve: The way things are decided is you message me and vote, and come Digital Doomsday, they will be officially announced

AWE: AWE Digital Doomsday, Live October 25th, at Las Vegas, Nevada

*Promo Ends*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following 1 Contender's match, is scheduled for one fall!

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Big Green, Jumpy Ghostface! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Looks like we have ourselves another 'Bunny in the Business'!

Jimmy: Eheh…Indeed we do, and its hard to tell anything by looking at Jumpy Ghostface

AJ: He is a quite a mystery

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Springfield, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Moe made quite an odd debut by defeating Extreme Champion Clay Bailey last week after hitting him with a Beer Bottle

Jimmy: Moe was just being resourceful

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with Jumpy immediately on the attack, landing punches on Moe. After getting Moe at the corner, Jumpy unloaded some chops on Moe's chest. Moe was able to reverse positions and started hitting some chops on Jumpy. Moe then started driving his knee into Jumpy. Jumpy soon dropped down to the bottom. Moe then walked towards the opposite corner. Moe then ran at Jumpy and attempted a Baseball slide, but Jumpy moved out of the way, causing Moe to slide, crotch first, into the poll. Jumpy then started stomping away on Moe's head. Jumpy then dragged Moe to the center of the ring and covered him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Jumpy then applied a Head lock after the kick-out. Moe somehow was able to get to his feet, with the head-lock still applied. He then pushed Jumpy to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. But, after hitting the shoulder block, Moe grabbed his shoulder and walked over to a corner. The Ref went over to check on Moe and asked him if he was okay. Jumpy didn't hesitate to try to get to Moe, but the Ref stopped him. With the Ref's back turned, Moe grabbed a Beer Bottle at the bottom of the corner, and took a drink. Moe emptied the bottle outside the ring and kept it in his hand. He then walked over towards the Ref and Jumpy. Moe held the bottle up, preparing to hit Jumpy with it. The Ref saw it, however, and grabbed it out of Moe's hand. As the Ref was disposing of the bottle, Moe blew Beer into Jumpy's face and hit the Hangover. Moe then covered for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner and new 1 Contender for the Extreme Championship, Moe Szyslak!

AJ: What in the world was that? Did Moe just spit Beer into Jumpy's face?

Jimmy: I didn't see anything, all I saw was the ref getting rid of the bottle

AJ: Well, Regardless if YOU didn't see it, Moe will now face Clay for the Extreme Championship

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Matt.

Nazz: Now Matt, over the past two weeks, there has been strange things happening, mainly during matches involving you. Do you have any idea who might be causing these things?

Matt: No, but I do know what I'll do to him if I ever catch him. He better not get involved in my title match, otherwise, he's dead!

Matt storms away.

*Steve's Office*

Steve: Ladies and Gentlemen, Its time I announce the Stipulation for the Tag-Team Match! You will get to choose which team will face Kevin and Rolf for the Tag-Team Championship! Will it be Chowder and Shnitzel? Captain K'nuckles and Flapjack? Or the Hartman Dynasty! Its your decision. Thank you for your time.

*Ringside*

AJ: Well, as of now, all the stipulations have been named for Digital Doomsday, and it'll be the AWE Universe to decide each one.

Jimmy: But we have yet to find out the AWE Championship Match Stipulation, we'll find out after the Main Event

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Big Green, Lin Chung! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Lin Chung, the powerhouse, and leader of First Squad. Just signed into the Heavyweight Division. You can't argue with that.

Jimmy: Definitely not! He's got the physique, he's got leadership skills, and, for sure, has the makings of a future AWE Champion

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion! Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Oh Man! Team Leader against Team Leader! What a lucky choice!

Jimmy: It was a random draw, and indeed, it was lucky, if Lin Chung can get a win here tonight, he might just have earned himself a future title shot

AJ: We saw similar things like this happen when New AWE Divas Champion Gwen took down Cindy, not once, but twice. In a non-title match in Gwen's debut match, and for the Championship.

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with both men bowing each other. Then they engaged in a Test of Strength. Lin Chung attempted a Suplex but Robin countered by landing on his feet. Robin then spun around and rolled Lin Chung into a pin.

Ref: 1

Lin Chung kicks out. After getting up, Robin swung Lin Chung over with an Armdrag, following it up with an Armbar. Lin Chung kicked up, with Robin still holding his arm. Lin Chung then swept his leg through Robin's legs. Lin Chung then covered Robin for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

After Robin kicked out. Lin Chung Irish Whipped Robin to the ropes. Lin Chung tried hitting a Big Boot, but Robin ducked. Robin then jumped on the middle rope and used the momentum to hit a Crossbody on Lin Chung. Robin then dropkicked Lin Chung's leg, causing him to hang on the middle rope. Robin then tried hitting a Robin Claw. It appeared he successfully hit the move, but Lin Chung somehow grabbed Robin's legs. Lin Chung then tossed Robin with a Fall Away Slam. Lin Chung then covered Robin.

Ref: 1..2

Lin Chung stood up and raised his thumb up, and closed one eye, waiting for Robin. After Robin got up, Lin Chung grabbed Robin by the throat and lifted him up. Robin then countered with a Headscissors, flinging Lin Chung onto the middle rope again. Robin then hit the Robin Claw, but instead of falling on the mat, Lin Chung staggered back and dropped to one knee. Robin then jumped onto the top rope and attempted a dropkick. Lin Chung surprisingly countered by grabbing Robin's neck again, then finally hitting the Art of Combat (Chokeslam-into-Powerbomb). Lin Chung then pinned Robin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner! Lin Chung!

AJ: Lin Chung just pinned the Champion!

Jimmy: He might have picked up the win, but this was a non-title match.

AJ: Still, what a great first impression!

While Lin Chung had his arm raised. Matt crept in from behind and clubbed Lin Chung in the back of the head.

AJ: What is Matt doing here?

Jimmy: Looks like Matt is sending Lin Chung a message

After the sneak attack, Matt hit a Fisherman Suplex on Lin Chung. Matt then raised his arms up and taunted over Lin Chung and Robin.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

AJ: Its General Manager Steve!

Jimmy: We have yet to hear of the stipulation, I wonder what it is

Steve: Well, Matt, you certainly have made your mark. But it is now time to add the stipulations to the AWE Match!

AJ: Isn't it just one stipulation?

Jimmy: I might have misspoken

Steve: If you didn't catch that, Matt, I'll put it simple. There will be not one, but Two Stipulations!

AJ: I guess not! There will be two stipulation to the AWE Match!

Steve: Although, there will be, in fact, two stipulations, the fans will still vote on one. You see, this won't be a singles match, it will be a Triple-Threat-Match!

AJ: Whoa! A Triple Threat Match! But wait, whose the third superstar?

Steve: You, the fans, will be voting on who will be the third competitor. The first choice is a new acquisition to the AWE, his name is Rex!. Second choice, is the superstar who defeated you, Matt, last week, Speedy!. And the final Superstar is the superstar who just defeated Robin, Lin Chung!

AJ: Oh man, what a line-up!

Steve: Now, for the second stipulation. This one regard you, Matt. You see, you've been begging for a title match, and, given under circumstances, haven't been able to win the AWE Match. So, Matt, if you do not win this match, you will not get a shot at the AWE Title as long as Robin remains the champ! That is all.

AJ: What a stipulation! If Matt doesn't win, he will not get another shot at the AWE Championship!

Jimmy: For as long as Robin remains Champion, that is. That's all for tonight, tune in next week as we inch closer to Digital Doomsday. Good night everyone!

Matt stares angrily at Steve as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2009

* * *

**Results;**

**Mammoth def. Mighty Ray (Via K.O)**

**Mystique Sonia def. Kimiko**

**Moe Szyslak def. Jumpy Ghostface (Wins 1 Contendership for Extreme Title)**

**Lin Chung def. Robin**

* * *

_The last stipulations have been added. Make sure to Message me your choices. The list is as followed. Read up! And Review._

_Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for AWE Divas Title (Lingerie/Swimsuit/Leather and Lace)_

_Sheen vs. Yang for the Intercontinental Title (Steve Austin/Chef Hatchet/GM Steve)_

_Moe vs. Clay for the Extreme Title (Street Fight/Ladder Match/Bull Rope Match)_

_Vs. Peach Creek Playas for the Tag-Team Titles ()_

_vs. Matt vs. Robin in a Triple-Threat Match for the AWE Championship (Rex/Speedy/Lin Chung)_


	11. Week 11

**A/N: If, when I start typing AWE Digital Doomsday, there is a tie in stipulations, the story will be put on hold until I the tie is broken. **

October 19th - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Good Evening Everyone! We are on the last stop till AWE Digital Doomsday in Las Vegas, Nevada. I'm AJ and beside me is Jimmy Neutron. We are broadcasting from Colorado Springs, Colorado. Tonight, we start off with a man who will, quite possibly, get his last shot at the AWE Title, Matt.

Jimmy: As long as Robin remains Champion, that is.

*Ring*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

(Say Uncle! Is heard followed by Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Matt: You know, a few people have been coming up to me asking who would I like to see become the third man in my title match this Sunday. Quite frankly, I don't care. Simple as that, I don't care who is the third man, and I defiantly don't care what you people want! This is MY match, and come Sunday, the AWE Title will become my property. (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Quite Confident, is he?

Matt: But. But the most frequently asked question is "Will the man of the shadows strike again?". My answer? I'm counting on it! Cause when I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he'll never come back again!

Just then, the lights go out. A few seconds later, they turn back on. Matt is seen with a Steel Chair in hand. The crowd begins to cheer as they point up towards the Titantron. Following their gaze, Matt spots someone on top of the Titantron. Matt couldn't make out the person since being far away, and that most of the figure was in the shadows.

AJ: Oh My God! The mysterious figure is on the Titantron! How did he get up there?

Jimmy: Whoever he is. He's just lucky that he isn't in the ring with Matt.

The lights go out once again. This time, when the lights came back on, the figure was gone.

AJ: Will the mysterious figure show himself again at Digital Doomsday?

Jimmy: He better hope not, otherwise, he'll have to deal with Matt.

*Backstage*

Steve is seen walking towards his office when he his cellphone rings.

Steve: Hello? What do you mean bad news? He what! How can that be? I mean, I've already have him listed as one of the stipulations to the AWE Title Match! Can he at least make it here tonight? Damnit! Okay, thanks, bye!

Steve continues down the hall and stops at his office. Before he could open the door, Nazz appears from behind.

Nazz: Steve, I just heard you talking on the cellphone regarding the AWE Title Match Stipulation, may I ask who that superstar is?

Steve: I'm afraid it was Rex, something came up and he won't be competing tonight, and neither at Digital Doomsday.

Nazz: Who was he competing against?

Steve: Tonight's Main Event was supposed to be Rex teaming with Matt, taking on Robin and Lin Chung. Now I need to find a partn…well, Matt needs to find a partner for tonight, otherwise, it'll be a Handicap Match.

Nazz: But what about Digital Doomsday?

Steve: Hmm…I've got something, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.

Steve starts dialing on his phone as he enters his office.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Mixed Tag-Team match, is scheduled for one fall!

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: After a surprising win in a fatal-four-way last week, Sheen will face Yang with either General Manager Steve, Chef Hatchet, or Stone Cold Steve Austin as the Special Guest Referee!

Jimmy: But remember last week, Yang stated that whoever the referee is, he'll make the three count and give Yang the win

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: Introducing his tag team partner, also from Retroville, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cindy lost the Divas Title to Gwen at Revolution, now she can get it back if she can outlast the other Divas in a Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal!

Jimmy: Keyword, "IF"

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing their opponents, now residing in Los Angeles, California, the team of Yin, and the Intercontinental Champion, Yang! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here comes the troublesome twins!

Jimmy: Aw, Come on! How can you not admire the bond between brother and sister?

AJ: Its who are the siblings that disturb me

*Bell Rings*

Yin and Cindy start off in the ring.

AJ: Now before this match gets under way, lets remind the fans the rules of Mixed Tag-Team matches for those who are new to Wrestling.

Jimmy: It doesn't matter if Divas or the men start out, the rule is, a man cannot go up against a Diva, if a Diva tags her respective male teammate, the other male teammate is automatically legal.

Both Divas start circling the ring, keeping each other's distance. As Yin tries to get to Cindy, Cindy fakes a kick. After the third attempt, Yin managed to catch Cindy's right leg. Yin then performed a Leg Drag. With Cindy on the ground, Yin started kicking under Cindy's knee. Yin then turned Cindy on to her stomach, and got her in a Half-Boston Crab. Cindy struggled to get to the ropes and managed to grab the bottom rope, forcing Yin to break the hold. After releasing the hold, Yin yelled at the Ref and tagged Yang in. Both Yang and Sheen climbed in the ring. Yang tried to clothesline Sheen, but Sheen ducked. Sheen then kicked Yang in the gut and rolled him up for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

After Yang kicked out. Sheen pulled him up and Irish Whipped Yang into the turnbuckle, Sheen then hopped onto the middle turnbuckle and began punching Yang, with the crowd counting each hit.

Crowd: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!

After the 10th hit, Sheen got down from the turnbuckle and watched Yang dropped to the bottom. Sheen then backed up a bit and ran at Yang. Before making impact, Sheen grabbed the top rope and lifted himself up in the air, before falling back down, hitting Yang with a dropkick. Sheen then dragged Yang to the center of the ring and covered him.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen got up and brought Yang to his feet. Sheen tried Irish Whipping Yang again, but Yang countered by Irish Whipping Sheen to his corner. Yang ran at Sheen and clotheslined him into the turnbuckle. Yang then started choking Sheen while the Ref was making the 5-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Yang released the chokehold and walked back, drawing the ref's attention away from Sheen. From behind the Ref, Yin grabbed Sheen's head and dropped down to the floor from the side of the ring, causing Sheen to whip lash from the ropes and drop face first onto the mat. With the Ref still distracted, Cindy turned the corner and clotheslined Yin and began attacking the ref. The Ref turned around and tried to get Cindy and Yin to break up. Meanwhile, Yang dragged Sheen's body to the center of the ring and lifted him up. Yang lifted Sheen over his shoulders and tried going for the Woo-FU but Sheen managed to fall back to his feet and hit the Ultra Twist-of-fate. With the fight outside the ring just breaking up, Sheen slowly crawled over to Yang and put his arm on Yang. The Ref made sure the two divas were separated before counting the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Yang somehow managed to roll the shoulder out. Both men were unable to get to their feet. Their respective partners were at their corners, itching to get tagged in. Yang was the first to move towards Yin, followed seconds by Sheen. Yang managed to tag Yin in, which meant Cindy was also legal. Yin tried getting the first punch, but Cindy blocked it and retaliated with a punch of her own. Cindy continued the punches until Yin was back first against the ropes, Cindy then Irish Whipped Yin to the other side and tried hitting a big boot but Yin caught it. Yin moved the foot away but Cindy caught Yin with the Dragon Whip. Yin fell back, but caught the Ref with her elbow, stunning him for a few seconds. With the ref stunned and Yin on the mat. Cindy climbed to the top turnbuckle and attempted The Vortex. Without the Ref seeing, Yang caught Cindy and hit the Woo-FU. Sheen then clotheslined Yang, sending Yang and himself over the ropes.

AJ: What a downright underhanded move! I can't believe Yang would do that to a lady!

Jimmy: I got to go with you on this one. Yang crossed the line.

Yin managed to capitalize on Cindy, covering her for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are you winners! The team of Yin, and the Intercontinental Champion, Yang!

Cindy was still out. Sheen rolled in and checked on her.

Jimmy: Hang on, I'll be right back.

Jimmy left the announcers table and went to Cindy's aid.

AJ: You know, being a Scientist, I've seen pretty displeasing sights. But what just happened, I cannot find more words to describe Yang's actions other than Ungentlemanly, Unsportsmanlike, and downright uncalled for.

*Backstage*

Yin was holding her face, with Yang helping her when Libby confronted them.

Libby: Yo! I can't believe what you just did to my girl Cindy! Why would you do something like that?

Yang: To be honest, I felt bad about doing that, but I was just looking after my sister, and I'm sorry.

Libby: I understand the bond between you two, but you had no right to attack Cindy like that!

Yin: Look, he said he was sorry, now why don't you leave us alone!?!

Libby: Don't you talk to me like that!

Libby slapped Yin. Yin retaliated with a slap of her own. Then they both started going at each other. Yang restrained Yin while backstage hands restrained Libby.

*Promo*

What seemed like computer room with a big screen in the background is shown. A figure stood in front of it.

Voice: Its all to common for a fan favorite to be champion

A video of Robin winning the AWE Title, and successfully defending it is shown.

Voice: But that's all about to change. So Robin, I suggest you watch your back.

*Promo Ends*

*Commentators Table*

AJ: You know, I know Yang is desperate to win, and will do anything to do so. But what we just saw, I can't explain it.

Jimmy: For those of you just now tuning in to AWE, we'll take you back just moments ago

The Titantron cuts to the Mixed Tag-Team match, before Cindy hit's the Dragon Whip. The video began playing, Cindy had just hit the Dragon Whip on Yin, causing Yin to hit the ref as she fell back. Then the video fast-forwarded to when Cindy was about to hit The Vortex, but Yang caught her and hit a Woo-FU.

AJ: Just uncalled for

*Backstage*

Steve was on the phone.

Steve: Hey, Its Steve, How are you doing? Did you get my message? Oh, thanks anyway, take care, bye.

Steve lays down his phone and leans back on his chair.

Steve: Looks like it'll either be Lin Chung or Speedy joining the match.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Springfield, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Moe has proven, under some circumstances, that he is quite a resourceful superstar, using a Beer bottle in more ways than one.

Jimmy: We've seen him smack the bottle over Clay, and just last week, spit the beer mist into Jumpy Ghostface's, well, face. Wonder what he'll do tonight?

(Monster by Skillet)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Renji suffered a slight bruise, and a minor concussion after the Lone Star Kick, with a steel chair, from Clay. I got to say, he heals up quickly.

Jimmy: Some people are quick healers

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Renji immediately on the offense, striking at Moe with several shots to the face, followed by a uppercut. Renji Irish whipped Moe and hit a elbow to the face, knocking Moe down to the mat. Renji then started stomping on Moe's limbs, finishing off by dropping a knee to his face. Renji then went for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Renji began punching Moe, then slammed his head down on the mat.

AJ: Renji is just massacring Moe

Jimmy: If you had someone cost you a title, wouldn't you feel the same way he is?

Renji attempted another knee drop to the face, but Moe rolled out of the way. Moe finally got in some clubs to the back of Renji, and a German Suplex. Moe then began stomping on Renji's face, trying to see if he could open the wound up. Moe then hit a leg drop on Renji and went for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Moe tried getting Renji up, but Renji started hitting some elbows to Moe's gut. Renji then went around Moe and hit a back breaker on him. Renji then waited for Moe to get up. Renji went for a R.K.O but Moe pushed him away, almost knocking Renji into the Ref, and grabbed a beer bottle. Renji just shoved the Ref's face away and turned around. Moe tried hitting Renji with the bottle but Renji ducked and hit an R.K.O. Renji then covered Moe for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Renji!

AJ: What a nice returning victory for Renji

Jimmy: Indeed it is.

*Backstage*

Matt is suiting up for the Main Event as Yang came in.

Yang: Hey Matt, heard you won't have a partner tonight.

Matt: What makes you say that?

Yang: Well, it seems your ex-partner, whatever his name was, bailed out on you

Matt: Relax, I'm always prepared

Yang: Well, if you need a partner, Mammoth is willing to team up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to look after.

AJ: The Main Event is Next!

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

AJ: Let us Review the Match card for Digital Doomsday

Jimmy: First off, it's the Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for the AWE Divas Title, featuring the current Divas of AWE.

AJ: The fans will get to choose which attire these lovely ladies will be wearing. Will it be Swimsuits? Leather and Lace? Or will these gals be performing in Lingerie? Either way, we'll all be winners!

Jimmy: Next up, is Sheen vs. Yang for the Intercontinental Championship!

AJ: We all saw the despicable actions Yang took to win the Mixed Tag Team Match. Now, you the fans will get to choose who will be upholding the law as Special Guest Referee! Will it be Chef Hatchet? Our General Manager Steve? Or the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin?

Jimmy: After suffering his first loss, it'll be Moe Szyslak taking on Clay Bailey for Extreme Title!

AJ: Will we see a Street Fight? A Ladder Match? Or, quite possibly a favorite for Clay, a Bull Rope Match?

Jimmy: Up next is the Tag Team Championship Match featuring the Peach Creek Playas.

AJ: You will get to decide which team will face them. The Team of Flapjack and K'nuckles? Chowder and Shnitzel? Or the Hartman Dynasty?

Jimmy: And finally, the Main Event! A Triple-Threat Match for the AWE Championship

AJ: After the bad news tonight. It'll be Robin vs. Matt vs. either Lin Chung or Speedy. And lets not forget the mysterious figure who has been on Matt's case for the past couple of weeks.

Jimmy: Lets not forget that Matt will be waiting for him. I hope for whoever his sake, Matt doesn't catch him.

AJ: AWE Digital Doomsday is sponsored by McDonalds. I'm loving it!

Jimmy: Control by Puddle of Mudd is the official theme for Digital Doomsday

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Big Green, Lin Chung! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Lin Chung has a 50-50 shot at being entered in the AWE Picture

Jimmy: Its all up to the decision of the fans

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: And his tag team partner, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion, Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And at Digital Doomsday, Robin will have a 66% chance of losing his title.

Jimmy: He doesn't need to be pinned to lose the title

(Say Uncle! Is heard followed by Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, from the Mondo-a-go-go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: There is an even greater chance, the strange figure will appear again during the AWE Title match!

Jimmy: You won't have to worry about him

Matt remains at ringside as he looks up at Robin and Lin Chung.

AJ: So, who's Matt's Tag-Partner?

(Wanted Man by Rev Theory Plays)

Announcer: And Tag-Team Partner, from Muskoka, Canada, Duncan! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Can't say I'm surprised, Duncan is just as much of a Badass as Matt

Jimmy: What are you talking about? Rex bailed out on Matt, and Steve did give him a chance to find a partner

Matt and Duncan touched knuckles and they both got into the ring.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Matt and Robin in the ring. Matt suggested that he and Robin do a test of strength, but when Robin was about to accept, Matt backed up and Tagged Duncan in. Duncan came in and stood just inches away from Robin. He laughed and taunted him about the Mask. Duncan then pushed Robin back. Robin pushed back, angering Duncan. Duncan then slapped Robin across the face. Robin then threw a punch at Duncan, knocking Duncan down. Duncan then tackled Robin to the mat and began throwing some punches. Duncan then pulled Robin up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Duncan ducked before Robin came back, hoping to toss Robin over him, but Robin countered with a swinging neckbreaker. Robin helped Duncan up and pulled him towards Lin Chung. Robin tagged Lin Chung and held on to Duncan so he could get in, with the ref counting.

Ref: 1..2..3

Lin Chung hit a big punch to Duncan's gut and leaned him onto the turnbuckle. Lin Chung began measuring Duncan before hitting a chop across Duncan's chest. Lin Chung then tried Irish Whipping Duncan to the other corner, but Duncan reversed the move and Irish Whipped Lin Chung to the corner instead. Duncan then hit a Clothesline on Lin Chung then began hitting some punches and kicks. The Ref ordered Duncan to stop, but Duncan didn't. Duncan then backed up with hands in the air, drawing the Ref's attention. Behind the Ref's back, Matt began choking Lin Chung by wrapping his arm around Lin Chung's neck. Matt then dropped down to the side of the ring, causing Lin Chung to whiplash off the ropes and fall face-first to the mat.

AJ: With these two teaming together, they're twice as troublesome

Jimmy: That's called teamwork

After the warning from the Ref, Duncan dragged Lin Chung to the center of the ring and covered him.

Ref: 1..2

After the kick-out. Duncan lifted Lin Chung up. Duncan then tried hitting a Clothesline but Lin Chung ducked, and hit a Sidewalk Slam. Both men were down, while their partners extended their arms out. Both Duncan and Lin Chung managed to tag in. Matt and Robin got in at the same time and started exchanging punches. Matt soon got the upper hand and Irish Whipped Robin to the ropes. Robin dodged a boot the face by sliding under Matt, and dropkicking him to the ropes. Robin was about to the go for the Robin Claw, but Duncan came from behind Robin and hit the Skull Crushing Encore. Lin Chung then took out Duncan with a tackle and continued the assault. The Ref then went outside to try to break up the fight. Inside the ring, Matt got to his feet and looked down at Robin. Matt smiled and lifted Robin up and prepared to hit the Fisherman Suplex until someone from the crowd came in. The figure was wearing a cloak, hiding his Identity, but in his hand, he held a white pole, and on the end of the pole was a piece of 2x4, it had a blindfold on with eyes drawn on it, as well as a smile. Matt tossed Robin aside and tried to attack the figure, but the figure jammed the pole, with the wood at the end, into Matt's gut and then his head. The figure then slid out and jumped the barricade. Robin climbed to the top rope and hit the Robin Splash. He then pinned Matt.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners! The Team of Lin Chung, and Robin!

AJ: Looks like the figure didn't want to wait till Digital Doomsday to make a statement

Jimmy: Thank goodness this match wasn't for the title. Whatever his name is, should have never put his hands on Matt!

AJ: That's it for tonight, don't forget to watch Digital Doomsday this Sunday, and don't forget to keep voting! Thank you for watching!

Robin holds the title up over Matt as the show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Yin and Yang def. Cindy and Sheen (Mixed-Tag Team Match)**

**Renji def. Moe**

**Robin and Lin Chung def. Matt and Duncan**

_There we go with the latest AWE Show, now its on to Digital Doomsday! Until then, Review Away!_


	12. Digital Doomsday I

**A/N: Kept you waiting, huh? Thanks for everyone for voting! Thankfully, I only had to settle one tie, a Tie between Shnitzel and Chowder, and The Hartman Dynasty. **

October 25th, 2009 - AWE Digital Doomsday

Control by Puddle of Mudd plays as the intro to Digital Doomsday starts and the fireworks go off around the Computer Screen themed stage.

AJ: You can literally feel the excitement in the air! Hello, and Welcome to AWE Digital Doomsday, sponsored by McDonalds. I am AJ and with me is Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy: I can feel it to! We are live in Las Vegas, Nevada were our Main Event is a Triple-Threat match for the AWE Championship!

AJ: The first two competitors are Matt and the Champion Robin, but the third superstar will be determined by your vote. Speaking of Votes, lets get to the first decision.

Jimmy: The Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for the AWE Divas Title, where you, the fans, decide what will these lovely Divas be wearing.

AJ: Oh Baby! Will it be Swimsuit? Will it be Leather and Lace? Or will these Divas be competing in Lingerie? Either Way, we're all winners! What did you vote on?

**AWE Divas Championship: Lingerie**

AJ: Oh Yes!

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Match, is The Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWE Divas Championship! Now in this match, elimination will occur when a Diva is thrown from the ring and both feet touch the floor. The last Diva remaining will be win the AWE Divas Championship.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, from Jump City, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Its only the first Diva, and I already feel like fainting

Jimmy: Hang in there

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

Announcer: From Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Panini and Jinx now have a rivalry going

Jimmy: Panini finds trouble wherever she goes

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: From Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Speaking of trouble

Jimmy: Chill, Jinx hasn't done anything

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

Announcer: Now residing in Los Angeles, California, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yin got into fight with interviewer Libby last week

Jimmy: Which Libby shouldn't have started

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

Announcer: From Japan, Kimiko! (Crowd Cheers)

(You Can Look - But You Can't Touch by Kim Sozzi Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Next, Betty Boop! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This is a surprise!

Jimmy: The first Divas Champion in the AWE is hoping to reclaim her throne

(I Get off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: From Retroville, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cindy lost her title back at Revolution and wants it back

Jimmy: Cindy always wanted to be the dominant diva

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: From Big Green, Mystique Sonia! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Just a few weeks ago, Sonia defeated Cindy in her first match

Jimmy: …in the end, there is always someone better than Cindy

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

Announcer: From Muskoka, Canada, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Rumor has it, that Steve supports Gwen

Jimmy: Rumor has it, that Steve is into girls like Gwen. You can ask him if you want

AJ: I rather not

(Zack Ryder's Radio Theme Plays)

Mung Daal walks down the ramp.

AJ: What in the world is this? Its Mung Daal!

Jimmy: Why is he here? This is a Divas Match

Mung Daal climbs into the ring and looks around at the Divas. He then grabs a Mic.

Mung: Hello Ladies! Allow me to introduce to you, the special guest enforcer for this match.

The Divas look at Mung with confused looks.

AJ: Oh man, this will be interesting, hehe

Jimmy: I think we have that covered here tonight, thank you

Mung: As special guest enforcer, it will be my job to look after the Divas who have been eliminated. And don't worry, I won't bite.

All the Divas gang up on Mung and throw him out of the ring. Then the match begins with all the Divas engaged in a mini war. Jinx and Yin gang up on Panini and try to kick her out of the ring, but Starfire comes to her aid and starts hitting some elbows on Jinx. Sonia was the first Diva eliminated when Cindy hit a Dragon Whip. Betty comes from behind Cindy and tries to eliminate her, but Cindy drops down, pulling the rope along with her, and eliminating Betty. Meanwhile, Yin took her attention off of Panini and helped Jinx with Starfire. Starfire was able to fight both of them back with some punches but missed Yin on a swing, Yin ducked and eliminated Starfire with a Woo FU.

Jimmy: Seems like Jinx and Yin are doing pretty well teaming up in this match

AJ: But this match is every Diva for herself, eventually, on of those two is going to eliminate the other

Gwen is just about to be eliminated by Kimiko, but Gwen manages to hold on to the bottom rope. Gwen dropped to the side of the ring and rolled back into the ring. Jinx and Yin continued the partnership and began attacking Kimiko. Panini came to the rescue and started punching both Jinx and Yin. Kimiko aided Panini and began attacking Jinx. Kimiko and Panini then threw both Jinx and Yin over the ropes, but Jinx and Yin managed to land on the side. Kimiko then tried clotheslining Jinx, but Jinx hit a shoulder to Kimiko's gut and jumped over Kimiko. Jinx then Irish Whipped Kimiko to the ropes, but Kimiko managed to counter with her own Irish Whips. Kimiko tried hitting a dropkick on Jinx, but Jinx managed to move out of the way. Jinx then catapulted Kimiko out of the ring, eliminating her.

Jimmy: Those two are on a roll

AJ: I wonder what they'll do if their the last ones remaining

Panini tried to push Yin off the ropes, but Yin hit a elbow to Panini's face, sending her staggering back. Jinx tried to clothesline Panini, but Panini countered by throwing Jinx into Yin, eliminating them both.

AJ: Panini just eliminated those two with a single shot

Jimmy: I can't believe it!

Panini smiled down at both Jinx and Yin and raised her arm up. This small victory would be short lived as Cindy would come up from behind and eliminated her. Cindy turns around and sees Gwen standing behind her.

AJ: Is Champion versus Former Champion

Jimmy: Place your bets.

Cindy and Gwen smile at each other and began exchanging punches. Cindy gets the upper hand and sends Gwen over the top rope. Cindy then turns and raises her arms in victory. Unknown to her, Gwen was able to grab the top rope with her feet dangling just inches off the floor. Cindy turned to see Gwen still in the match and went over to finish the job. Gwen pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Cindy's head. Gwen then pulled Cindy over the ropes, eliminating her.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Divas Champion, Gwen!

AJ: I can't believe it, Gwen retains the title. I thought she was eliminated

Jimmy: I thought so too, but she hung in there, literally

*Backstage*

Lin Chung is seen sitting on a bench with his eyes closed when a knock came at the door.

Lin Chung: Come in

Speedy walks in. Lin Chung opened his eyes and stood up to greet the guest.

Lin Chung: You must be Speedy, right?

Speedy: Yep, Lin Chung?

Lin Chung: That is correct

Speedy: I heard that you were a good sharpshooter

Lin Chung: Just a lot of concentration, and practice. I heard you were good with a bow.

Speedy: Bows and Arrows are my specialty. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and tell you, whoever gets picked tonight, we can be friends.

Lin Chung: That will be most excellent.

Speedy and Lin Chung shake hands before Speedy walked out.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Intercontinental Championship!

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the Challenger, from Retroville, Sheen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Sheen was able to score this title shot after defeating 3 other men in a Fatal Four-Way Match

Jimmy: One of them being Beastboy, who is probably itching to take on Yang again for the title

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, now residing in Los Angeles, California, he is the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Personally, I think Yang is a poor excuse for a Champion

Jimmy: I wouldn't call him a poor excuse, but his actions last week was a step too far.

AJ: Hold on, Its my time to announce the Special Guest Referee

AJ leaves the announce table and heads into the ring.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, the stipulation for this match was that you got to vote on a Special Guest Referee! The choices were: Our General Manager Steve Jones! Head Chef of Total Drama Island and Action, Chef Hatchet! And WWE Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin! Now, without any further suspense, the Special Guest Referee is…!

**AWE Intercontinental Championship: Stone Cold Steve Austin**

AJ: Its Stone Cold Steve Austin!

(Glass Shatters by Disturbed Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, your Special Guest Referee, Stone Cold Steve Austin! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: The toughest S.O.B is here in AWE! No Doubt Stone Cold will Raise hell here tonight!

Austin taunts for the crowd before grabbing AJ's Mic.

Austin: I wasn't expecting to return to a Wrestling Ring

Crowd: What!

Austin: But Sure enough, I'm back in one

Crowd: What!

Austin: Just the other day, I get a call from Steve Jones asking "Is this Steve Austin?"

Crowd: What!

Austin: I answer back "Yes, this is Steve Austin". He told me about the AWE, the PPV, the match, and the fact I was one of three choices to be a Special Guest Referee. He asked if I was able to participate, and I said "Hell Yeah!"

Crowd: What!

Austin: With that said, I fly on down here and, Sure enough, I get picked to be the Special Guest Referee

The Crowd begins to cheer again.

Austin: Now, if you want these two to go at it, give me a Hell Yeah!

Crowd: Hell Yeah!

Austin: I said give me a Hell Yeah!

Crowd: Hell Yeah!

Austin handed the Mic to the Announcer before calling for the bell to ring.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Sheen quickly going on the offense. Sheen began punching Yang, slowly inching him closer to the corner. After cornering Yang In the corner, Sheen began unleashing some kicks to the gut, driving Yang down to the mat. Sheen began shoving his foot into Yang's face with Austin making the count.

Austin: 1..2..3..4

Austin then pulled Sheen off of Yang. Sheen stared at Austin before returning his attention to Yang. Yang stopped Sheen in his tracks by hitting a swift kick to the gut, knocking him back. Yang pulled himself up and began hitting some chops on Sheen. Yang then Irish Whipped Sheen to the ropes and hit a Crossbody. Yang then pinned Sheen.

Austin: 1..2

After Sheen kicked out, Yang looked back at Austin and looked back down at Sheen. Yang began landing some punches on Sheen's face. Yang then started choking Sheen with Austin counting to 5.

Austin: 1..2..3..4

Austin pulled Yang off of Sheen and threw him back. Yang began yelling at Austin, warning him not to interfere with him. Yang then tried going for a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Sheen countered by Shoving Yang off, knocking Yang into Austin. Sheen then picked Yang up and was about to hit a Ultra Twist-of-Fate but Mammoth came from behind and got Sheen into a Mammoth Lock, giving time for Yang to roll out of the ring. Mammoth continued to apply the Mammoth Lock until Austin turned him around and hit a Stunner. Yang came in from behind and hit a Woo FU on Austin. Yang then hit a Woo FU on Sheen and covered him for the Ref. A new ref came down seconds later and made the count.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen managed to kick out. Yang stood up and began arguing with the Ref. The Ref told Yang that Sheen kicked out. Yang got tired of the Ref and hit a Woo FU on him. Austin then turned Yang around and hit a Stunner on him. Sheen slowly crawled to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle. Sheen then hit a Ultra Leap-of-Faith and pinned Yang.

Austin: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion! Sheen!

AJ: Sheen wins the title

Jimmy: With Stone Cold as the Ref, you knew he was bound to open a can of whoop ass!

Austin then asked for a couple of beers. Austin offered Sheen one, but Sheen turned down the offer and asked for a Purple Flurp. Austin agreed and exchanged one of the beers for a Purple Flurp, then handed it to Sheen. They both opened their drinks and toasted and began drinking. Austin grabbed a couple more beers and poured them on Yang and Mammoth. Austin then raised Sheen's arm in congrats. Austin then hit a Stunner on Sheen before leaving.

AJ: Well, that was a short celebration

Jimmy: That's Stone Cold for you!

*Backstage*

Matt is seen walking until the sound of metal hitting the floor caused him to stop.

Matt: Whose there?

Matt slowly walks towards an upcoming hallway, he grabs a chair leaning against the equipment cases and turns the corner only to see a couple of backstage hands. They quickly raise their hands in defense. Matt walks away from them.

Jimmy: Seems like Matt is getting a little high-strung

*Ring*

AJ is seen with a mic.

AJ: Now its time to announce the stipulation for the AWE Extreme Championship Match! Will these superstars be competing in a Street Fight? Climb the Mountain in a Ladder Match? Or be tugging at it in a Bull rope Match? Lets find out

**AWE Extreme Championship: Street Fight**

AJ: There we have it, a Street Fight for the AWE Extreme Championship!

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: The following Street Fight! Is scheduled for one fall! Introducing the Challenger, from Springfield, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Jimmy: Moe has made quite an impression in the AWE the past few weeks

AJ: You can say that again, we've seen him use a beer bottle a number of occasions during his matches, hitting Clay with the bottle, and spitting beer in Jumpy's face.

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Star State of Texas, he is the AWE Extreme Champion, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I'm pretty sure Clay was hoping for the Bull Rope Match, he would dominate the match

Jimmy: But the choice wasn't really up to him, the crowd chose Street Fight, which, I believe, Moe would dominate quite well.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Clay going after Moe, but Moe quickly slides to the outside and crawled under the ring. Clay tried to find Moe, but Clay couldn't see him. Clay went around the corner and looked under the ring but still couldn't find Moe. Clay checked the other side and lifted the curtain only to have beer spit in his face. Clay stumbled back, blinded for a short bit by the beer. Moe came crawling out with a Case of beer in hand, and a chair in the other. He left the beer on the floor and started attacking with the chair. He smacked Clay in the back, and then thrusted it into Clay's gut. Moe then hit Clay's back again. Moe dropped the chair and lead Clay back to into the ring and covered him for pin.

Ref: 1..2

Clay kicked out. Moe went back outside the ring to retrieve the chair, and got back into the ring. Moe raised the chair over his head and was about to strike Clay with it, but Clay managed to kick Moe in the chest a few times. Moe hunched forward, holding his gut and dropping the chair, leaving Clay to get to his feet. Clay then started hitting some chops to Moe's chest. Clay tried irish whipping Moe to the corner, but Moe reversed it. Moe went for a clothesline but Clay countered with a boot to the face. Clay then hopped up to the middle turnbuckle and hit a flying Crossbody, covering Moe for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Clay tried picking Moe up, but Moe hit a low blow to Clay, then hit the Hangover. Moe then pinned Clay.

Ref: 1..2

Moe got pissed after Clay kicked out. He grabbed the chair and waited for Clay to stand up. Moe swung the chair at Clay, but Clay ducked. Moe turned around for another shot but Clay hit a Lonestar Kick, causing the chair to collide with Moe's face. Clay dropped face first to the mat, while Moe fell back and rolled out to the ring.

AJ: Talk about getting a hangover from hell, Clay nearly knocked Moe out

Jimmy: The same tactic used against Renji

Outside the ring, Moe had dropped near the case of beers. He slowly grabbed one and took a drink. Clay managed to get to his feet, still a little woozy from the Hangover by Moe. Clay looked in the direction Moe went out and walked over. Moe reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he flicked it on just in time for Clay to look over the ring. Moe then spit the beer through the lighter. A ball of fire lit up and caught Clay in the face. Clay shot back up and screamed, holding his face. Moe climbed back into the ring and rolled Clay up for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and New Extreme Champion! Moe Szyslak!

AJ: Jesus Christ! Moe just launched a fire ball right into Clay's face! Clay might have 2nd or 3rd degree burns!

Jimmy: Clay may be a tough Texan, but still, that has got to hurt!

The Ref called for the medics as Moe walks up the ramp, quite surprised himself at what he did.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Robin

Nazz: I'm here with the AWE Champion Robin, now Robin, tonight, you'll be defending your title against Matt and a third person to be chosen by the fans, what are your thoughts about the match?

Robin: Well, seeing as Matt is a little sidetracked by this Masked Fan, or somebody, I'll be more focused on facing the fan's choice, not that I can say for Matt

Matt appears.

Matt: Don't, for a second, think that I won't let that monkey of a man get in the way, once I get that belt, I'll deal with him.

Robin: We'll see…Hey What's that!

Matt turns around quickly and doesn't see anything, he turns around and Robin is gone.

AJ: If Matt doesn't get his head together, he'll miss out on the title

*Ring*

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Tag-Team Match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, they are the Tag Team Champions! Kevin and Rolf, The Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And while Matt gets his head together, These two have been working together quite well, they may hold on to the titles for a long time if they want to

Jimmy: That's if their opponents don't take the titles from them

AJ: Hold on a sec, its time to announcer the challengers

AJ takes off the headphones and grabs a mic.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to announce which team the champions will be competing against! Will it be the adventurous team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles? The Culinary skills of Shnitzel and Chowder? Or the Childish Ways of The Hartman Dynasty? Who will it be?

**AWE Tag Team Championship: Chowder and Shnitzel**

AJ: And what a Surprise! The team of Chowder and Shnitzel!

(Chowder Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the opponents, from Marzipan City, the team of Shnitzel and Chowder! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Quite a Surprise indeed! My statistics show that the Hartman Dynasty were the odds on favorite. Still, can't argue with the fans decision.

*Bell Rings*

Kevin and Shnitzel start the match off, they begin with a test of strength. Shnitzel quickly gets the upper hand and follows up with a bear hug. Shnitzel begins shaking Kevin around to add more pain. Kevin tries to break Shnitzel's grip by hitting some elbows to the head. Shnitzel drops Kevin to his feet and rubs his head. Kevin attempts a shoulder block to bring Shnitzel down but finds out its like running into a brick wall and ends up falling back, hurting his shoulder. Shnitzel goes for a pin.

Ref: 1

Kevin quickly rolls the shoulder out. Shnitzel grabs Kevin's hurt arm and yanks him to his feet, Shnitzel then rams his shoulder into Kevin's. Shnitzel walks back, with Kevin, towards his corner and tags Chowder in. Chowder climbs to the top rope and hit's a axe hammer on Kevin's shoulder, knocking Kevin down. Chowder then begins stomping on Kevin's shoulder. Chowder lifts Kevin up and tries irish whipping him but Kevin counters with a kick to the gut. Kevin then hit's a clothesline on Chowder. Kevin tags Rolf in, giving him some time to recover. Rolf swiftly gets Chowder up and hit's a Samoan Drop on him. Rolf then pins Chowder.

Ref: 1..2

Rolf then unleashes several punches to Chowder. Rolf then irish whips Chowder to the corner and goes for a Urban Ram, but Chowder counters with a kick to the face. Chowder then lifts himself up to the middle turnbuckle and hit's a flying Crossbody on Rolf. Chowder then pins Rolf.

Ref: 1..2

Kevin quickly comes in and breaks up the count. Kevin immediately hit's an elbow on Shnitzel. Chowder comes from behind and tosses Kevin over the ropes. Chowder then rips off his shirt and screams.

AJ: Chowder sure has gained some stamina, and Charisma

Chowder then turns around and walks right into a Urban Spike from Rolf. Rolf then pins Chowder.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, and Still AWE Tag Team Champions!, Rolf and Kevin, the Peach Creek Playas!

Jimmy: Looks like Chowder's Stamina has just ran out

AJ: Still, got to give Chowder credit, he has been improving

*Promo*

Voice: It's a PPV where the name speaks for itself

The sound of a Clock ticking away is heard.

Voice: Where time can be your best friend, or your worst enemy

The ticking speeds up

Voice: Where a match can end in a blink of an eye, or last a life-time

The ticking continues to speed up

Voice: Better hurry up, it's a Race Against Time

The ticking stops

Voice: AWE Race Against Time, Live from Madison Square Garden, November 15th

*Promo Ends*

AJ: Oh Man! Now I really wish Time could fly

Jimmy: Just be patient, the month will pass like that

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Triple Threat Match, scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Championship!

(Say Uncle! Is heard followed by Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, from the Mondo-a-go-go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

Matt looks around the arena before climbing into the ring.

AJ: Matt is still concerned with the Unknown assailant

Jimmy: He better get his head in the game, otherwise the title will slip through his fingers!

AJ Stands up from the table and grabs a mic.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, its finally time to view who will be the third superstar in this match! Your choices were limited down to 2 men. Will it be the Marksmanship of Lin Chung? Or Speedy? The wait is over! Lets see the results!

**AWE Championship: Speedy**

AJ: Its Speedy!

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Next, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: I get the feeling that this match will turn into a Handicap match

AJ: Just because Robin and Speedy are friends doesn't mean they'll gang up on Matt, this match is for the title and it is a Triple threat match

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Last, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion! Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: You know, Robin has a roughly a 33% chance of retaining his title

Jimmy: He doesn't even need to be pinned to lose the title

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with each men at an even distance between the others, glaring back and forth between each other. Matt was the first to strike as he begins punching Robin. Speedy broke up the brawl and began unloading some punches of his own. Speedy irish whipped Matt to the ropes and bent over to flip Matt. Matt countered by kicking Speedy in the chest followed by a clothesline. Matt quickly covered Speedy for the pin.

Ref: 1

Robin quickly pulled Matt away from Speedy. Matt got up, only to be clotheslined over the top rope and drop face first against the commentators table. Robin followed Matt outside and began giving some swift kicks to the gut. Robin grabbed Matt's head and was about to bash it onto the table, but Matt placed his hands on the table and elbowed Robin in the gut. Matt then caught Robin in the jaw with a hard right punch causing Robin to stumble back into the steel steps. Matt charged at Robin without hesitation. Robin saw Matt coming and hit a drop toe hold. Matt quickly fell face first into the steel steps. Matt then grabbed his face and rolled around, flailing his legs about.

AJ: Oh man, Robin might have broken Matt's nose

Jimmy: Someone is going to be sore in the morning

Before Robin could do anything else, Speedy came flying over the top rope, dropping onto Robin. Speedy then threw Robin and climbed in after him. Speedy then covered Robin for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Robin kicked out. Speedy picked Robin up and irish whipped him to the ropes. Speedy tried going for a clothesline, but Robin ducked. Robin jumped onto the middle rope and bounced back going for a Crossbody, but Speedy countered by dropkicking Robin in the chest. Speedy then applied a Bow and Arrow submission on Robin. The ref asked Robin if he wanted to quit but Robin said no.

AJ: Speedy's got the submission locked in! We might have a new Champion

Matt slid back into the ring with a chair, and a bloody nose. He quickly broke Speedy's submission. As Speedy got up, Matt quickly grabbed the chair and hit Speedy in the head with it. After knocking Speedy out with the chair, Matt looked over at Robin and smiled. He whipped his nose and walked over to Robin. Matt grabbed both of Robin's legs, turned him over, and locked in a Boston Crab. Robin had his hand just over the mat, ready to tap out.

(It's Melon Time! Is heard followed by Gregory Helm's Hurricane Theme Plays)

The mysterious person is seen on the stage wearing a cloak.

AJ: It's the mysterious figure! He's on stage

Jimmy: I knew he would be here

Matt quickly let go of Robin and went to the ropes, staring at the figure. He began calling him down.

AJ: Matt is just itching to get his hands on him

Jimmy: Forget about him! You got a match going on!

The figure removed the cloak to reveal himself to be Captain Melonhead.

AJ: It's Captain Melonhead!

Captain Melonhead began heading down to the ring. Matt got out of the ring and walked towards Melonhead. Matt then tried punching Melonhead, but Melonhead blocked it and served a punch of his own. Matt kept trying to hit Melonhead, but Melonhead continued to counter until Matt shoved him away and checked his nose. Matt turned around and walked into a Melon Ram (Spear). Melonhead raised his arms in victory and headed up the ramp.

AJ: Melonhead just took out Matt!

Jimmy: There goes Matt's chance of winning the title

Inside the ring, Speedy slowly crawled over to Robin. He placed a hand on Robin for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

By some miracle, Robin managed to roll the shoulder out. Speedy slowly got to his feet and stumbled back into the corner, he slowly lifted himself up to the top rope and waited for Robin. Speedy went for the Arrow Sparrow but Robin managed to dodge it. Robin slowly pulled himself up to the top turnbuckle and hit a Robin Splash on Speedy. Robin then pinned Speedy.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and Still AWE Champion! Robin!

AJ: Robin once again retains the title! What a great effort from Speedy

Jimmy: What about Matt! He was screwed out of the title thanks to Captain Melonhead

Robin helps Speedy up and shook each others hands. Speedy raised Robin's hands in congrats as the show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Gwen wins the Battle Royal (Retains Divas Title)**

**Sheen def. Yang (Wins Intercontinental Title/Special Guest Referee)**

**Moe Szyslak def. Clay Bailey** **(Wins Extreme Title/Street Fight)**

**Peach Creek Playas def. Chowder and Shnitzel (Retains Tag Team Titles)**

**Robin def. Speedy and Matt (Retains AWE Title)**

_Sorry for the wait, it was a bit tricky typing up a interactive chapter. Reviews are Open!_


	13. Week 13

Time to start the month off with AWE!

October 26th - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Plays, and fireworks go off.

AJ: Welcome once again to AWE! Live from Salt Lake City, Utah! I'm AJ and with me is my partner Jimmy Neutron where we the excitement from Digital Doomsday has yet to cease.

Jimmy: You can say that again. I'm still surprised about the fact that Captain Melonhead was the mysterious figure who has been stalking the future AWE Champion Matt.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

AJ: Before we get into that, our General Manager Steve has some news regarding the matches at Race Against Time

Steve: As you all know, last night has left us with a few questions, one of them being Who will face the AWE Champion Robin at Race Against Time? Well, I'm here to answer that. Its pretty obvious by the name that there will be time-related matches. Which is why I am making the AWE Divas, the Extreme, and AWE Championship Matches Scramble matches!

AJ: Sweet! Scramble Matches

Jimmy: It'll be a tough workout for the Champions

Steve: Each Scramble match will feature 4 superstars, the champion, and the 3 contenders. And to determine the contenders, this month, we'll have qualifying matches. So, lets get started with the first match of the night!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a Qualifying match for the AWE Divas Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, now residing in Los Angeles, California, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: She and Jinx had quite a run during the Battle Royal last night at Digital Doomsday

Jimmy: That is, until Panini took both of them out

(Hip-Hop Music Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Retroville, Libby! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Libby is in the qualifying match!

AJ: Last Week, she and Yin had a fight when Libby confronted Yang after the mixed tag team match where Yang Woo FU'd Cindy. I guess Libby wanted to get some payback by taking on Yin.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Libby and Yin getting into each other's faces. Yin would make the first strike by slapping Libby in the face. Libby then got mad and took down Yin and began punching her. The Ref pulled Libby off but Libby would continue the assault. Yin managed to slip under the ropes and started walking away.

AJ: Libby really wants to get her hands on Yin

Yin headed up the ramp holding her nose, trying to get out of the match. Libby would follow behind and grab Yin by the ears and pull her towards the ring. Libby tossed Yin into the ring and climbed up to the side. Yin quickly got up and dropkicked Libby's legs, causing Libby to fall face first into the side of the ring. The ref started the 10 count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6

Libby rolled back in. Yin kicked Libby in the head and put Libby's head on the bottom rope, Yin then stepped on the back of Libby's head and pushed down while the ref counted.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Yin stepped off before getting disqualified. Yin dragged Libby to the center of the ring and pinned her.

Ref: 1..2

Yin lifted Libby up and Irish whipped her to the ropes. Yin leaned over in order to flip Libby, but Libby countered with a Swinging Neckbreaker. The Ref started counting with both divas out.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7

Yin was the first to make it to her feet, followed by Libby. Yin tried to clothesline Libby, but Libby ducked and bounced off the ropes and hit The 411 (Running Leaping Reverse STO) on Yin. Libby then pinned Yin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Libby!

AJ: Quite Honestly, I am not surprised Libby has qualified. I mean, being the best friend of former champion Cindy, I expected nothing less.

Jimmy: I don't think Libby is concerned with the fact that she's qualified, I think she's just happy she took her anger out.

*Backstage*

Steve is walking back to his office when Yang confronts him.

Yang: Hey Steve! I want my title back and I want it now!

Steve: If you want your title, you'll have to defeat Sheen

Yang: Whatever, I want the match now!

Steve: Oh, it won't be tonight, you see, you'll have your rematch at Race Against Time

Yang: Yeah, that's right

Steve: In a Best of 3 Match

Yang: What!

Steve: Take it or leave it

Steve walks away.

*Ring*

AJ: Ask and you shall receive

Jimmy: If you ask me, when it comes to Yang and the Nation, Steve is asking for it

AJ: You better be careful what you say

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is a Qualifying match for the AWE Extreme Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jump City, Mammoth! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I'm going off the record to say that guys like Mammoth have a greater chance, if qualified, of being champion.

Jimmy: It'll be a good idea to try to keep them from getting a pinfall, or submission

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Star State of Texas, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

Clay doesn't show up, and the music stops.

AJ: I'm not sure if Clay can compete after what happened last night

Jimmy: Moe spit, what quite possibly be, a fireball in Clay's face

Another Ref comes down from the back and calls over the announcer. The ref tells him something and leaves.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Clay Bailey will not be competing due to burns suffered in last night's Street Fight match. So, as a result of a forfeit, your winner, Mammoth!

AJ: Looks like Mammoth gets himself a freebie, honestly, I don't think anyone could've competed just 24 hours after sustaining an injury like that

Jimmy: I sure do hope Clay gets better soon

*Promo*

A Figure stands in front of a Large Computer Screen, on the screen reads: 14 Days

Voice: Time is ticking Robin…I'm ready….are you?

*Promo Ends*

*Backstage*

Kevin is seen rubbing his shoulder when Nazz walks in.

Nazz: Hey Kevin, are you alright? Hows your shoulder?

Kevin: Hey Babe, I'm doing okay, my shoulder is a little sore, man that one dude is tough

Nazz: You sure?

Kevin: Yeah, I've been through worse

Nazz: That's good to know, I don't know what I would've done if you had gotten seriously hurt

Kevin: What?

Nazz: Nothing, see you Kevin

Kevin: See you

*Ring*

AJ: Love is definitely in the air, I can feel it

Jimmy: Don't get too excited

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following Tag Team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, The Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I wonder what Steve has planned for the Tag Team Championship

Jimmy: Well, if you know Steve, its probably something interesting

(Paul Burchill's Pirate Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Stormalong Harbor, the Team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Haven't seen these guys in action that often, it'll be nice to see them compete

Jimmy: Wonder if K'nuckles will actually put some effort in competing?

*Bell Rings*

Flapjack and Timmy were the first to start. They begin with a test of strength. Timmy tries to clothesline Flapjack, but Flapjack ducked and wrapped his arms around Timmy's waist. Timmy tried to break Flapjack's hold, but Flapjack held on. Timmy then ran to the ropes and held on, causing Flapjack to lose his grip and stumble backwards. Flapjack quickly got to his feet and ran at Timmy. Timmy then pulled the ropes down, letting Flapjack fly over. K'nuckles stood at the post and ordered Flapjack to get up.

AJ: Hmph, K'nuckles hasn't changed a bit

Flapjack managed to get up and crawl back into the ring. Timmy started kicked Flapjack in the head before he had time to stand up. Timmy stopped and allowed Flapjack to get to his hands and knees, then Timmy bounced off the ropes and hit a dropkick to Flapjack's head and pinned him.

Ref: 1..2

Flapjack kicked out. Timmy then got up and ran at the ropes, he jumped on the middle rope and bounced off, and tried hitting a Lionsault but Flapjack countered by lifting his knees up, causing Timmy to land on the knees. Flapjack then tried to reach K'nuckles. Flapjack managed to tag in K'nuckles. K'nuckles quickly ran at Chester and knocked him off the side of the ring. When K'nuckles turned around, Timmy tried to hit a Bucktooth Breaker, but K'nuckles managed to push Timmy off to his feet. Timmy then went for a Clothesline, K'nuckles ducked and then a Captain K'runch (Backbreaker) on Timmy then pinned him.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles!

AJ: Wow! I'm surprised, K'nuckles actually picked up the win!

Jimmy: I'm surprised he even stepped into the ring

*Locker room*

Yang paces around the room with Yin, Jinx, and Mammoth watching him.

Yang: I can't believe that guy! My rematch a Best of 3?

Jinx: Dude, you got to chill, at least he gave you the rematch

Mammoth: Yeah, at least you don't have to go through a qualifying match

Yin: At least you qualified without even competing! I had to face that Rap Star Wannabe!

Yang: You see! He's got some grudge against us!

Jinx: Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he's been on YOUR case the most

Yang: I'll find a way to get back at him, you'll see

Yang storms out of the room.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Qualifying match for the AWE Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall!

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Speedy was literally one second away from the Championship

Jimmy: If he qualifies, he'll have a second chance at the title

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Brazil, Raimundo! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: What an opportunity for Raimundo if he wins here tonight

Jimmy: When it comes to the AWE Championship belt, you have to give it your all

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Rai and Speedy circling inside the ring. Rai tries a swift kick but Speedy moves away. Speedy tries to hit a swift right hand but Rai dodges it. Speedy repeats and misses again, Rai quickly moved forward and hit a kick to Speedy's legs. Rai then connects with another kick, this time into Speedy's side. Rai then attempted a right kick to Speedy's head, but Speedy ducked and took Rai down by taking out his other leg. Speedy then went for a quick cover.

Ref: 1

Rai quickly kicks out. Speedy stood up and bent over to pick Rai up, but Rai kicked Speedy right in the face. Speedy almost fell back holding his nose. Rai kicked back up and ran at Speedy, he tried hitting a clothesline but Speedy managed to duck. Rai continued forward and hit a Whisper in the Wind on Speedy, Rai then covered Speedy for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Speedy kicked out. Rai climbed to the top rope, and taunted for the crowd. Speedy swiftly got up and met up with Rai on the top rope. They started trading punches until Rai finally pushed Speedy off. Rai then went for a dropkick but Speedy moved out of the way. Speedy then tried his luck on the top rope. Speedy connected with the Arrow Sparrow and pinned Rai.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Speedy!

AJ: Speedy pulls off and impressive victory and qualifies for the AWE Championship Scramble

Jimmy: If can repeat his performance at Race Against Time, he might walk out as Champion

*Parking Lot*

Gwen is seen standing with a dark blue duffle bag when someone taps her on the shoulder, she quickly turns around and sees Steve with jacket over his shoulder.

Steve: Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you

Gwen: Its okay, I'm a little on edge

Steve: Why are you just standing here? Weatherman says a storm is coming

Gwen: My ride kind of bailed on me

Steve: Want me to give you a ride? My car is just up ahead

Gwen: Thanks

As Steve and Gwen walk away, a figure is seen standing by a dumpster. The camera zooms in to see Yang.

Yang: Hmmm….

Yang walks away as the show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Libby def. Yin (Qualifies for Divas Scramble)**

**Mammoth def. Clay (Forfeit/Qualifies for Extreme Scramble)**

**K'nuckles and Flapjack def. Hartman Dynasty**

**Speedy def. Raimundo (Qualifies for AWE Championship Scramble)**

_There you have it, the first qualifiers have been named, who will be the next? Stay tuned, in the mean time, R&R!_


	14. Week 14

Lets get a move on with more AWE!

November 2nd - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Time is ticking away till Race Against Time, but right now, we are in Omaha, Nebraska for another show. Of course, I'm AJ, and beside me is Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to AWE!

Jimmy: When we on the air last week, General Manager Steve announced that the Extreme, the Divas, and the AWE Championships will be defended in Scramble Matches.

AJ: So far, we already have 1 superstar qualify for each match, Libby, Mammoth, and Speedy. And tonight, the qualifying matches will continue

Jimmy: Also tonight, Captain Melonhead will make his first in-ring debut against one of the members of the Nation of Animation, Yang.

*Steve's Office*

All Tag Teams, including the Peach Creek Playas, are gathered in Steve's office, talking amongst themselves.

AJ: Wonder what is going on?

Jimmy: I'm getting word that Steve had requested all Tag Teams to meet up in his office. I believe its in regards to the Tag Team Champions.

Steve enters the office.

Steve: Gentlemen, thank you for coming, now I'm sure most of you are wondering who will be competing for the Tag Team Championship at Race Against Time.

Kevin: Not Really

Steve: This match is actually a demand from the Chairman, Squilliam. He felt that all tag teams should have a chance to win the titles. Now, please understand, Kevin and Rolf, that I cannot say no to the top man. So, with that said, at Race Against Time, the Tag Team Titles will be defended in a Tag Team Turmoil Match.

Kevin: What in the world is that!

Steve: Sort of a Gauntlet Match, Two teams start the match off, if a superstar is pinned, then their team is out, then a another team enters, the last remaining team will be champion.

Kevin: That is so unfair!

Steve: I'm sorry, but what Chairman Squilliam wants, he gets, the only thing I can do for you is give you time off till then for your hurt shoulder to heal. Thank you for your time

Everyone leaves as Steve sits down at his desk.

*Ring*

AJ: Oh man, and we thought the scramble matches were going to be tough for the champions.

Jimmy: The Tag Team Champions will be facing not one, not two, but THREE teams

AJ: Not to mention that it was a demand from the big man, Squilliam!

*Bell Rings*

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is a Qualifying match for the AWE Divas Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retroville, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This is the 2nd qualifying round for the Divas Scramble

Jimmy: Last week, Libby, Cindy's best friend, made her debut and beat Yin to qualify for the scramble

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from the Planet Tamaran, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here comes the free spirited sweetie, Starfire

Jimmy: Indeed free spirited, but will that give her the advantage?

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Cindy immediately charging at Starfire. Cindy tried hitting a clothesline but Starfire ducked, Starfire then got Cindy in a bear hug. Cindy was able to slip from Starfire's hold and roll her into a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Starfire kicked out. Cindy quickly then applied a head lock. Starfire was able to get onto one knee, then slowly up on two feet. Starfire tried shaking Cindy off, but Cindy held on. Starfire then backed up into the corner, she then was able to throw Cindy over. Cindy got up and tried to hit a high kick, but Starfire caught her leg, Starfire moved the leg out of the way but was hit by a Dragon Whip. Starfire fell back against the corner. Cindy then tried to hit a Superplex, but Starfire countered and pushed Cindy off. Starfire then hit a Starbolt on Cindy. Starfire then pinned Cindy.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Starfire!

AJ: Starfire proves that she is just not another pretty face

Jimmy: Robin must be smiling in the back

*Steve's Office*

Steve was watching the show from his couch when Gwen walked in.

Steve: Hey, hows it going?

Steve turned off the TV and stood up.

Gwen: Doing great, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a ride last week

Steve: No problem, if you need anything, just ask

Gwen: Well, this past weekend, I met up with some friends from the Total Drama series for a small reunion, and some of them wanted to know if, by any chance, they can become AWE Stars, I mean, putting up with Chris walk in the park.

Steve: Sounds great, I'll see what I can do, let them know that we'll be in Indianapolis, Indiana, and to stop by.

Gwen: Thank you very much, they'll be thrilled to hear the news

Steve: Since you here, want to watch the next match with me?

Gwen: Sure

Steve turns the TV back on, and he and Gwen both sit on the couch. Unaware to them that Yang was standing outside.

(Break by Three Days Grace Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a Qualifying match for the AWE Extreme Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jump City, Cyborg! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: With Mammoth qualified, Cyborg would want nothing more than to make sure he doesn't become champion

Jimmy: Mammoth was practically handed a spot in the scramble, no sense letting that kind of opportunity slip away

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Big Green, Jumpy Ghostface! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Jumpy was one of the victims off a beer attack from Moe

Jimmy: He's just lucky it was just beer and nothing else

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Jumpy covering his face with his ears leaving only his eyes exposed, Cyborg just cracked his knuckles. Cyborg ran at Jumpy at full speed. Jumpy waited till the last second before jumping up and landing on Cyborg's head. Jumpy then put a sleeper hold on Cyborg. Cyborg tried to grab Jumpy but couldn't reach. He began walking backwards towards the corner. Jumpy noticed this and flipped over Cyborg and did a bulldog. Jumpy then pinned Cyborg.

Ref: 1..2

Cyborg kicked out. He began to get up, but Jumpy started hitting some kick at Cyborg's head. Cyborg continued his efforts, but was stopped as Jumpy did a dropkick to his head. Jumpy then picked Cyborg up and put one arm around his head, Jumpy then tried running with him towards the corner but Cyborg pushed him away. Jumpy bounced off the ropes and ran into a Crash from Cyborg. Cyborg then pinned Jumpy.

Ref: 1..2

Jumpy put a foot on the bottom rope, breaking the count. Cyborg was surprised by this, and lifted Jumpy up. Cyborg tried going for the Harddrive but Jumpy countered by dropping behind Cyborg and dropkicking him to the turnbuckle. Jumpy then hit a high knee to Cyborg and hitting another bulldog. Jumpy then lifted Cyborg onto his shoulders and hit a J.T.S on him. Jumpy then pinned Cyborg.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Jumpy Ghostface!

AJ: Jumpy pulls off a big win to qualify!

*Backstage*

Mammoth was walking behind Yin and Jinx while they were arguing.

Mammoth: Oh Man! I can't take this anymore

As the trio pass by another hallway, Yang pulls Mammoth away from the girls.

Yin: Well Mammoth, if you don't like it, maybe you should…

Yin and Jinx look behind them to find Mammoth gone, they shrug and walk away.

Mammoth: Thanks god you pulled me out at the last minute, I couldn't take there nagging.

Yang: Never mind that, I think I have a way to get back at Steve, you see, he may have a little crush on the Divas Champion Gwen, I think…

Mammoth: Yang, no offense, but I don't think we should mess with Steve, or Gwen, I mean, the guy may look and act like a gentlemen, I can't imagine what he'll be like pissed off.

Yang: Listen to me, I'd have Matt help me, but he's a little occupied with this Captain Melonhead, now, are you with me, or against me?

Mammoth: Alright…

Yang: Thanks, speaking of Melonhead, I got a match against him next

Mammoth: Good luck

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, now residing in Los Angeles, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I don't know what Yang is more concerned with, Steve, or regaining his title from Sheen

Jimmy: I'm pretty sure Yang is focused on the title, he just has a very good way of hiding his concern

(Its Melon Time! Is heard followed by Hurricane's Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Let me guess, Melonhead refuses to let anyone know where he lives

AJ: Well, he's a superhero, you must keep any personal information secret, its law in the world of superheroes

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a lock-up between Yang and Melonhead. Yang quickly gets Melonhead in a Headlock. Melonhead immediately pushed Yang away. Yang tried clotheslining Melonhead after bouncing off the ropes, but Melonhead leaped over Yang. Melonhead then drop kicked Yang through the ropes and onto the floor. Yang tried sliding back into the ring but Melonhead hit a baseball slide on him, knocking Yang back down. Melonhead then grabbed the ropes and waited for Yang to stand up. When Yang got to his feet, Melonhead launched himself over the ropes and onto Yang.

AJ: Oh man, Melonhead really is a superhero!

Jimmy: Oh please, anyone can put on a mask and call themselves a hero. They can try to stop armed criminals for all they care, that don't make it a good idea!

Melonhead brushed himself off and grabbed Yang. Melonhead chucked Yang inside the ring and climbed in. Melonhead then pinned Yang.

Ref: 1..2

Melonhead tried pulling Yang to his feet, but Yang started punching Melonhead in the gut. Melonhead then irish whips Yang to the ropes, but Yang caught him off guard with a flying shoulder block. Yang followed up with two more shoulder blocks before lifting Melonhead up and slamming him down to the mat. Yang then raised his arm over his head and waved hit over his face, in front of Melonhead. Yang then hit a fist drop on Melonhead. Yang then covered Melonhead for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Melonhead kicked out. Yang then got to his feet and waited for Melonhead. After Melonhead staggered to his feet, Yang turned him around and lifted him up for the Woo FU. Melonhead managed to drop down behind Yang and back up against the ropes. Yang turned around and got hit with a Melon Ram from Melonhead. Melonhead then pinned Yang.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Melonhead!

AJ: Melonhead just pinned the former Intercontinental Champion! I guess it goes to show you that Good Guys finish Last.

Jimmy: Melonhead may have defeated Yang, but I doubt he can take down Matt

Before Melonhead had time to celebrate, Matt snuck in from under the ring and began attacking Melonhead.

Jimmy: Speaking of which, here he is

Matt kicked Melonhead in the gut and delivered a Fisherman Suplex. Matt then taunts Melonhead by placing his foot on Melonhead's head.

Jimmy: Matt looking very confident as he marks his spot.

*Locker room*

Moe was enjoying a Glass of Ice Cold Duff Beer on a couch when Mammoth walked in.

Mammoth: Moe! Just the man I wanted to see!

Moe: Yeah, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy here.

Mammoth: Well, I just wanted to thank you

Moe: Thank me for what?

Mammoth: Thank you for taking care of Bailey for me, I mean, its nice to get a good warm-up, but seeing as though I'm already in the Scramble Match, it'll make winning the title all the more easier

Moe stands up

Moe: Whoa, whoa, whoa, tell me your kidding. I didn't take him out just to give you a boost up the ladder, I did this for me.

Mammoth: Heh, sure.

Moe: Hey, you got a little something on you

Mammoth: What?

Moe splashes beer in Mammoth's face, Mammoth began rubbing his eyes

Moe: Your face! Hehe

Moe walks out.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Qualifying Match for the AWE Championship Scramble, scheduled for one fall!

(Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Muskoka Canada, Duncan! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: That may have just fired Mammoth up, anyway, here we go with the 2nd AWE Championship Scramble Qualifying match

Jimmy: Speedy qualified last week against Raimundo, I wonder who Duncan's opponent will be

Duncan cracks his knuckles as he waits for his opponent.

Announcer: And his opponent…

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: …from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Oh boy, looks like Duncan will be in the match of his life

Renji stares devilishly into Duncan's eyes.

Jimmy: Renji is so focused right now

Renji continues his gaze, even as he enters the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Duncan points at Renji and begins to laugh, Duncan then pushes Renji and taunts him by motioning his hands over his waist, telling him that he will be the next champ. Renji catches Duncan in the jaw with a hard right hand and begins unleashing some punches. Renji corners Duncan and resumes the assault until Duncan is literally laying against the turnbuckle. The ref warns Renji to back away and starts the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Renji immediately stops and scares the ref out of the ring. The ref comes back in and informs Renji that he can disqualify him at any moment. Renji ignores the ref and turns his attention back on Duncan. Renji reaches down to pick Duncan up, but Duncan jabs his foot into Renji's gut. Duncan then climbs to his feet. Renji tries to hit a hard right but Duncan blocks it and hits Renji with a punch of his own. Duncan continued the punches until Renji was leaning against the ropes. Duncan then Irish whipped Renji across the ring, and hit him with a clothesline. Renji quickly got to his feet and was brought down with another clothesline. Duncan attempted a third clothesline but Renji quickly ducked and countered with an Inverted headlock backbreaker. Renji then went for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Duncan rolled the shoulder out. Renji then looked evilly at the ref, then back at Duncan. Renji laid on his stomach, and waited for Duncan to get up. When Duncan got to his feet, Renji leaped up and tried hitting an R.K.O, but Duncan managed to push him away. Renji then tried hitting a clothesline, but Duncan ducked. Duncan then attempted to go for the Skull Crushing Encore, but Renji moved away. Renji then hit Duncan with the R.K.O. Renji then pinned Duncan.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Renji!

AJ: A great match-up between these two

Jimmy: But, in the end, Renji scored with the R.K.O. Allowing him to qualify for the AWE Championship Scramble. That's all the time we have for you, tune in next week as we draw closer to Race Against Time, Good night everyone

Renji taunts Duncan as the show draws to a close

**Results;**

**Starfire def. Cindy (Qualifies for Divas Scramble)**

**Jumpy def. Cyborg (Qualifies for Extreme Scramble)**

**Melonhead def. Yang**

**Renji def. Duncan (Qualifies for AWE Championship Scramble**

_Sorry for the long hiatus, you know how College is. I promise to speed things up. Nothing else to say but R&R!_


	15. Week 15

Time again for some more AWE

* * *

November 9th, 2009

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the GM of AWE, Steve Jones!

Steve: Just one more stop before Race Against Time, but don't fret, things are just getting started, now I know for a fact that the superstars who didn't qualify for the Championship Scrambles want a Second Chance, and I know for a fact that those who didn't compete in a scramble want in, am I right? Allow me to announce tonight's special qualifying matches. They will be Last Chance Battle Royals. So, without further ado, lets get this show rolling!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Diva's Match is a Last Chance Battle Royal, and it is for the final spot in the Diva's Scramble at Race Against Time, introducing the competitors, first, Yin and Jinx, the Nation of Animation! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: What an announcement from our GM, a series of Last Chance Battle Royals for the remaining spots in the scrambles, Hello everyone, my name is AJ and next to me is Jimmy Neutron, we are live in the nation's capitol, Washington D.C.

Jimmy: It was nice of Steve to give each superstar a second chance at a spot in the scrambles, but it is every man, or in this case, every diva for themselves

AJ: Indeed it is, Yin and Jinx may be best friends, but once the match starts, like you said, its every diva for herself

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

Announcer: From Marzipan City, Panini! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Panini still has a grudge against Yin, and can bet those two will do anything to eliminate one another

Jimmy: With Jinx alongside Yin, it's a pretty safe bet that will happen

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: From Retroville, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cindy lost against Starfire last week, maybe the second time will be her charm

Jimmy: Libby was able to qualify in her first match, so why not Cindy?

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin)

Announcer: From Japan, Kimiko Tohomiko! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: With a Diva like Kimiko, Cindy may have met her match

AJ: I wouldn't worry about that, if you catch my drift…hehe

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: From Big Green, Mystique Sonia! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: How can we forget the lovely Mystique Sonia? She'll make a great champion

Jimmy: If she can get past this Battle Royal

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: From Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cool! it's the Skateboarding Sweetie, Reggie

Jimmy: Former Divas Champion, she would love to become Champion again

(Icky Vicky by Chip Skylark Plays)

Announcer: From Dimmsdale, Vicky! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Oh No…Vicky!

Jimmy: Former Two-Time Champion, Vicky makes a return, hoping to regain her throne as Queen Vicky

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: Finally, From Hillwood, Helga Pataki! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Things just keep getting better

Jimmy: Helga has been fuming at the fact that she has yet to become Champion, will she be lucky this time?

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with the Divas separated with the good girls in one side and the bad girls on the other. Then the two teams collided into a massive rumble. Vicky was the first to go after being tossed outside the ring with a Starplex from Kimiko. She and Sonia would both be eliminated after Helga throws Sonia into Kimiko, both going through middle rope*.

AJ: Helga really is showing that she deserves a shot

Cindy and Panini team up and take on Yin and Jinx. Cindy tries to clothesline Jinx over the top rope, but Jinx ducks and tosses Cindy over the ropes, but Cindy manages to hold onto the middle rope, Jinx notices this and tries to finish the job, but Cindy would catch her with her legs. Jinx goes over but lands on the apron, then they start to fight on the apron. Yin hits Panini with a Woo-FU and tries to help Jinx. Cindy catches Yin with a elbow, though, and sends her stumbling back. Yin then runs at her. Cindy grabs Jinx's arm and pulls back, bringing Jinx into Yin's path. Yin manages to stop in time. Meanwhile, Cindy sneaks back in

AJ: Whoa man! That was a close one!

Jimmy: Yin should be careful not to eliminate Jinx

Yin turns around and faces Cindy. Cindy would attempt a kick, but Yin grabs her leg and pushes it away. Cindy spins around and tries to hit a Dragon Whip on Yin, but Yin ducks, instead it catches Jinx in the jaw and sends her down to the floor, eliminating her.

Jimmy: Oh No!

AJ: Cindy misses with the Dragon Whip, but inadvertently knocks Jinx out

Jimmy: It was just a mistake!

Yin goes behind Cindy and eliminates her. Helga hit's a Neckbreaker on Yin from behind. Helga lifts Yin up and places her against the turnbuckle and starts ramming her should in Yin's gut. Helga then walks back a couple of feet and charges for Yin. Yin moves out of the way, causing Helga to crash into the turnbuckle. Yin then hit's a Woo-FU on Helga. Yin tries to eliminate Helga with a Shining Warrior, but Helga ducks. Helga then sends Yin flying over the ropes with a Big Boot, eliminating her. Helga taunts Yin from the ropes. Helga turns and gets hit with a dropkick from Reggie, eliminating Helga.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Reggie Rocket!

AJ: A surprise victory for the returning Reggie

*Backstage*

Steve walks into his office and finds Gwen, along with Owen, Leshawna, and Bridgette.

Owen: Hey Steve, What's Up!

Steve: Owen! What's up!

Owen gives Steve a big hug before letting him down.

Steve: Easy man

Owen: Sorry, but its just so awesome to be here! And meet you!

Steve: I bet, Hello Ladies

Bridgette: Hi

Leshawna: Hey

Steve: Come and sit down, love to chat with you

The group gets settled on the couches.

*Ringside*

AJ: Nice of them to visit

Jimmy: Total Drama is one of the most popular shows on Today, I am kind of questioning on what authority Chris Mclean has putting those teens through hellacious challenge.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Robin

Nazz: Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome my guest at this time, the AWE Champion, Robin, now Robin, so far, Renji and Speedy have qualified for the scramble and tonight, we'll find out the final contender, what are your thoughts going into Race Against Time?

Robin: Well Nazz, it'll probably be my most challenging match thus far, I've got to last 15 minutes against three other opponents, there is only a 25% chance of me walking out the champion, the odds are against me, and so will be the clock, but still, I know I'll be…

A cloaked man walks by Nazz and Robin

Nazz: He must be really cold

Robin: …I'll bet. Thank you Nazz

Nazz: No Problem

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

AJ: Lets take a look at the title card for Race Against Time

Jimmy: First up is a 4 Diva Scramble for the AWE Divas Title

AJ: Gwen will be facing former Champion Reggie Rocket, the Cutie from Tamaran Starfire, and the young hip hop star Libby

Jimmy: Both the Diva and Extreme Scrambles will be 10 minutes long, as for the AWE Championship Scramble, it'll be 15 minutes. Every champion has a very slim chance of retaining. 25% to be exact.

AJ: Next is a Best of 3 Falls for the Intercontinental Championship between Champion Sheen and Former Champion Yang

Jimmy: Some say that Yang is more focused with his problems with the GM, Steve. I, however, think he is more confident then ever

AJ: After taking Clay Bailey out at Digital Doomsday, Extreme Champion Moe Szyslak will be defending his title in a 4 man Scramble match against Jumpy Ghostface, Mammoth, and a third contender to be named shortly

Jimmy: He's been using those beer bottles to his advantage so far, he's going to need a lot this Sunday

AJ: It's a brawl that's been brewing for weeks now, Matt will finally gets his hands on Captain Melonhead in a Last Man Standing Match

Jimmy: I guarantee, Melonhead will get what's coming to him Sunday

AJ: Possibly the Champions that have the most to deal with, are the Tag Champs, the Peach Creek Playas. They will put their teamwork and titles to the test when they take on the Hartman Dynasty, Team Flapjack, and Team Chowder in a Relay Match

Jimmy: The Peach Creek Playas and a second team chosen at random, will first start off the match, when one team is eliminated via pinfall, submission, count-out, or disqualification, another team will take their place until one is left standing. I agree with you on the fact that the Playas have the most challenging match, by the way.

AJ: Finally, Robin will defend his AWE Title against Speedy, Renji, and, again, a third competitor to be named tonight, in a 15 minute scramble.

Jimmy: Not only that, for the past several weeks, an anonymous person has been informing Robin that, his time is up. Will he make his appearance at Race Against Time, or is he actually one of the superstars in the Last Chance Battle Royal?

AJ: Hinder's Up All Night is the Theme for Race Against Time

Jimmy: Race Against Time is sponsored by Smackdown vs. Raw 2010

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a Last Chance Battle Royal, and it is for the final spot in the Extreme Championship Scramble at Race Against Time!

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the competitors, first, from Jump City, Beastboy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: He might not be competing for the Intercontinental Championship, but winning tonight will give him a chance at the Extreme Championship

Jimmy: He is going to have to last several more competitors first

(Break by Three Days Grace Plays)

Announcer: Next, also from Jump City, Cyborg! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Cyborg lost to Jumpy Ghostface last week, this will be his last chance to qualify as well

Jimmy: This may be a little early, but I've got my money on him to qualify

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Johnny has faced many Extreme Challenges, so winning this match should be an easy task for him

Jimmy: I agree

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Big Green, Mighty Ray! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Mighty Ray could make a name for himself if he wins the title

Jimmy: He'll be lucky if he actually qualifies

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Ocean Shores, Twister! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Oh, but what about Twister? Reggie qualified for the Divas Scramble, what are the odds Twister will make it?

Jimmy: He's got the same amount of chance as anybody else in the match

(Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Dimmsdale, Frances! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: You got to be kidding me? First Vicky, now Frances!

Jimmy: Just be lucky you're a commentator, and not an official wrestler

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: Finally, Kick Buttowski! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Okay, him, I'm banking on to win the match, he practically lives on doing Extreme Stuff

Jimmy: How about a bet? If Cyborg wins, you'll admit I'm the better genius

AJ: But if Buttowski wins, YOU'LL admit I'm the better genius

Jimmy: It's a deal!

*Bell Rings*

Frances immediately lashes out against Mighty Ray with a series of punches and clubs to the back. Beastboy would jump onto Frances from behind, and get him in a Sleeper Hold. Frances quickly overpowers Beastboy and throws him over his shoulder and onto the mat. Johnny and Twister join together and gang up on Frances. Buttowski and Cyborg are at a stand-off and one end of the ring, Cyborg tries to grab Buttowski, but Buttowski slips through under him. Buttowski then starts throwing some kicks at Cyborg's legs. Buttowski managed to drop Cyborg to one knee, and ran back against the ropes and knocked Cyborg down with a Dropkick. Meanwhile, Johnny and Twister both pulled Frances up to his feet and Irish whipped him to the ropes. They both tried to flip Frances over but he countered with a Clothesline.

Jimmy: Good Lord, Frances is a one man wrecking crew

AJ: Better them than us

Frances lifted Twister up and Irish whipped him into the corner, Frances followed up with a huge clothesline. Frances turned his attention to Johnny who is just getting to his feet. Johnny was unaware of the monster that waited behind him. Frances delivered a hard Bicycle Kick to Johnny, sending him through the middle ropes, to the floor below.

Jimmy: He may have taken a devastating hit, but Johnny is still in this, he did not go over the ropes

AJ: I doubt Johnny will be able to come back from such a blow like that

Frances looked over the ropes, down at Johnny and smiled evilly, unaware of the surprise that waited for Him. Mighty Ray stood at the other end of the ring, growling at Frances.

Mighty Ray: I AM MIGHTY RAY!

Mighty Ray then charged at Frances. Frances saw Mighty Ray coming, however, and pulled the top rope down. Mighty Ray went sailing over the ropes, eliminating himself.

Jimmy: And now we have our first elimination

AJ: Ray had good intentions, but his own momentum costed him

Frances watched as Mighty Ray flew over the ropes. He turned around and was taken surprised by a Pounce from Beastboy. Kick Buttowski had Cyborg caught at the ropes as he continued his assault with a flurry of kicks and punches. Once Cyborg was down to one knee, Buttowski backed up and rushed at Cyborg with a clothesline. Cyborg tried countering by flipping Buttowski over, but Buttowski managed to use his legs and hook them around Cyborg's head. As Buttowski went over, so did Cyborg. They both then hit the floor with a thud.

Jimmy: What!

AJ: You've got to be kidding me

Beastboy climbed to the top rope and tried to go for a Bullfrog Splash, but Frances was able to stop him. Frances then hits a Superplex on Beastboy. Frances held his gut as he stood up. He lifted Beastboy up and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him. Frances then leaned against the corner to catch his breath. He saw Twister slowly get to his feet. Frances smiled and raised his arms as he slowly made his way towards Twister. Frances placed his hand on Twister's head and pulled him up. Twister managed to fight back with some elbows to the gut. Frances backed up and grasped his gut. Twister then hit a Twisted Paradise on Frances (Trouble in Paradise). Frances stumbled around the ring and latched onto the top rope, trying to hold himself up. Twisted then tried hitting a Crossbody on Frances, but Frances, somehow, was able to catch him. He turned around and tried dumping Twister over the ropes, but Twister quickly held onto Frances's head as he was dangling just a few feet from the floor. Frances was teetering over the ropes, trying to hang on.

Jimmy: Twister's got him! Twister's got him!

AJ: Come on Twist! Come on Twist!

Johnny slowly climbed back in from the other side.

AJ: Look, Look! Its Johnny!

Jimmy: How is he still conscious after that kick from Frances?

Johnny saw Frances nearly hanging on and quickly rushed in from behind. He grabbed both of France's legs and lifted them. Twister then pulled Frances down the floor with him, eliminating himself and Frances.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Johnny Test!

AJ: Johnnys won the Battle Royal! Johnny qualifies for the Extreme Scramble!

Jimmy: Talk about a come from behind victory, with Frances occupied with winning, he didn't realize that he hadn't eliminated Johnny

*Steve's Office*

Steve and the others had just watched the Last Chance Battle Royal.

Steve: So, what do you think?

Owen: That was Awesome!

Leshawna: No kidding, some of those guys were really determined, especially that white boy, Frances

Bridgette: I'm glad I'm not a wrestler

Steve: Some of the superstars put a lot of effort, but don't worry, the divas aren't in any danger, that's why they compete in their own division

Bridgette: That's good to hear

*Locker Room*

Kevin is pacing back and forth while Rolf watches

Rolf: A penny for your thoughts, Kevin?

Kevin: Its our match, I mean, three teams? You've got to be kidding!

Rolf: Come on, Kevin. We have been through worse, you need to toughen up! Remember who you are inside! You are a fearless warrior! Together, we can crush those who dare step into the ring

Kevin: You know what Rolf? Your right! We're Champs for a reason! Its because we are the most dominant team on AWE

Rolf: That's it Kevin Boy!

Kevin starts breathing hard and slamming his fist into his open hand. He then walks away.

Rolf: Wait a minute! Where are you going?

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a Last Chance Battle Royal, and it is for the final spot in the AWE Championship Scramble at Race Against Time!

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the competitors, first, from Brazil, Raimundo! (Crowd Cheers)

*Locker Room*

Robin is seen watching the match.

*Ring*

AJ: Here we go with the Final Battle Royal, where the winner getting the final spot in the Scramble

Jimmy: Many of us has just seen Robin watching the match in the back, god knows what's going through his mind

(Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Muskoka, Canada, Duncan! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Duncan had one heck of a match last week against Renji, but in the end, Renji pulls it off with an R.K.O

Jimmy: I'm sure Duncan wasn't happy with losing a chance at the belt, but tonight is his second chance

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Ocean Shores, Otto! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Otto is a former Intercontinental, and Tag Team Champion, he would love to become AWE Champion

Jimmy: He has a lot to go through to earn a shot, though

(A-Team Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Chicago, Illinois, Mr. T! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Oh Man! Can you believe it! Mr. T is in the battle royal!

Jimmy: I see him, but I don't believe it! The very first AWE Champion is looking for another reign as champion! If I may say, this match just got kicked up another notch!

(Johnny Quest Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Wilmette, Illinois, Race Bannon! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Are you kidding me? Race Bannon is in it too?

Jimmy: Race was the first person to end Mr. T's title reign. Looks like he wants the championship again, too

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Big Green, Lin Chung! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: With the appearance of two tough former champs, Lin Chung will definably need to be on his toes

Jimmy: Lets not forget the rest of the competitors.

The arena goes silent as the announcer, and the others wait for the final competitor.

AJ: Somehow, I got a bad feeling for whoever is last

Jimmy: I've got that feeling too

Announcer: Introducing the Last Entrant,..

Nothing happens. All of the competitors look at each other. Then, Fire goes off on the stage.

(Awake by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: From Parts Unknown, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Oh My God…Slade

Jimmy: The rumors were true, Slade is in the AWE

Everyone except Duncan and Mr. T back up against the ropes as Slade enters.

*Bell Rings*

Slade stares down each superstar before setting his eyes on Duncan. Duncan laughs as he walks up to Slade. He begins to mock Slade's mask before knocking on his forehead. Slade quickly grabs Duncan by the throat and throws him back, nearly knocking over Mr. T. The match officially begins as Duncan goes after Slade, while Mr. T and Race duke it out. Otto starts attacking Raimundo while Lin Chung watches.

AJ: Here we go, its an all out war

Jimmy: Its anybody's game

Duncan was unleashing several punches to Slade's head. Slade was leaning on the top rope when Duncan backed up. Duncan was going for a clothesline but Slade quickly grab Duncan by the throat again. Slade then threw Duncan over the top rope. Eliminating him.

AJ: Slade eliminates Duncan with one hand!

Jimmy: Slade is a great threat in this match

Otto clotheslined Raimundo over the ropes, but Rai managed to land on the apron. Otto didn't see this and went after Slade. Otto jumped onto Slade's back and got him in a sleeper hold. Otto managed to bring Slade down to one knee. Slade tried to fight back and got up to his feet, he then feel back onto Otto, forcing Otto to let go. Slade got up to his feet and pulled Otto up. Slade then irish whipped Otto over the ropes. Otto managed to hang on to the middle rope. Slade was kicked in the leg by Raimundo. Raimundo continued with the kicks until Slade caught his leg, Slade then pushed Rai's leg away. Raimundo tried hitting a Typhoon Kick on Slade, but Slade ducked, causing Rai to kick Otto in the head. Raimundo unintentionally eliminated Otto.

AJ: Oh, Rai was looking to hit Slade with the Typhoon Kick, but missed and hit Otto instead

Jimmy: Slade has calculated everyone's move, no doubt Slade has the brains and brawns

Rai gets up only to get hit with a Chokeslam from Slade. Slade then bench presses Raimundo over his head and tosses him over the rope and onto Otto. Meanwhile, Mr. T currently has Race backed up against the ropes, he tries to lift him up over the ropes, but Race hangs on and hits him with an elbow. Lin Chung comes in and he and Race both team up on Mr. T. They both attempt a Double Suplex, but amazingly Mr. T counters and suplexs them both.

AJ: Mr. T sure still has it in him

Jimmy: No doubt he's champion material

Mr. T raises his arms up to form a T, he then waits for both men to get up. Lin Chung was the first to get to his feet. Mr. T turns Lin Chung around and hits him with the T-Bone Suplex, sending Lin Chung through the bottom rope. Mr. T then tries hit the T-Bone Suplex on Race, but Race stops him and hit's the Bannon Bomb. Race then lifts Mr. T up and gets him over the ropes. Race then tries to push Mr. T off, but Mr. T hangs on to the top rope.

AJ: Race has got Mr. T over the ropes, and is now trying to push him off with all his might

Jimmy: Mr. T was champion for a reason, hes a tough son-of-a-gun. We might have ourselves a stale mate

Mr. T kicks Race's gut, then a Head butt, forcing Race back. As Mr. T gets back in the ring, Race attempts a final clothesline, but Mr. T counters and eliminates Race with a T-Bone Suplex.

AJ: Race has been eliminated!

Jimmy: Its down to the final three, Mr. T, Lin Chung, and Slade

Race looks back at Mr. T and gives a nod and a thumbs up before leaving. Mr. T returns with a applause.

AJ: Got to give props the Race, he was a tough contender

Jimmy: Nice seeing another match with Race in it

Mr. T continues the applause until Slade blind sights him with a clothesline. Slade then hit's a knee drop on Mr. T's head. As Slade was pulling Mr. T to his feet, Mr. T strikes Slade in the gut with a elbow and unleashes with thunderous punches. Mr. T then knocks down Slade with a strong right hook. Mr. T then says his trademark "I Pity the Fool" chant. Mr. T brings Slade to his feet and throws him over the ropes, but Slade lands on the apron, Mr. T backs up and tries to knock Slade off with a boot, but Slade grabs hold and pulls back. Mr. T ends up hanging on the top rope. Slade then grabs Mr. T by his collar and yanks him over the ropes and down to the floor, eliminating him.

AJ: You've got to be kidding me, that's downright dirty

Jimmy: Nonetheless, Slade took advantage of Mr. T's position and eliminates him

Slade gets back in the ring and raises his arm, unaware that Lin Chung has gotten back into the ring behind him. Lin Chung turns Slade around and hits the Art of Combat. Lin Chung lifts Slade back up and tosses him over the ropes. Slade manages to land on the apron once again, but Lin Chung immediately grabs Slade by the throat again. Just before Lin Chung was about to throw Slade back, the lights go out.

AJ: Oh Great, of all times for the power to go out, right before Lin Chung was to become 1 contender

Jimmy: If Lin Chung actually eliminates Slade, it wouldn't matter if the officials can't see it

The power comes back on to reveal Slade back in the ring, holding Lin Chung by the neck. Slade then lifts Lin Chung up in the air and chokeslams him over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Slade!

AJ: Am I seeing things? Or did Slade qualify for the AWE Championship Scramble?

Jimmy: Your not seeing things, AJ. Literally out of the darkness, Slade eliminates Lin Chung to win a spot in the AWE Scramble. Call it a case of bad timing, but with the lights out, Slade was able to turn the tables on Lin Chung. Whether Slade was eliminated in the blackout or not, we all saw him eliminate Slade

AJ: Call it whatever you want, I call it a conspiracy theory. Obviously Slade orchestrated the whole blackout process just in case of near elimination.

Jimmy: Whats done is done, AJ, Slade wins the match, and come this Sunday, blackout or not, Slade might just win the AWE Championship

Slade raises his hand in victory.

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Robin walks out onto stage and stares down Slade.

AJ: Not if Robin stops him, will Robin manage to keep the title, or will Slade, or any of the other competitors taste Championship gold? Tune in this Sunday to Race Against Time, good night everyone

Robin continues the stare down with Slade as the show draws to a close.

**

* * *

**

**Results**

**Reggie Rocket wins Divas Battle Royal (Qualifies for Divas Scramble)**

**Johnny Test wins Extreme Battle Royal (Qualifies for Extreme Scramble)**

**Slade wins AWE Battle Royal (Qualifies for AWE Championship Scramble)**

_Woo, finally done with the longest chapter yet! I have one class this week of thanksgiving, hopefully I can get started with Race Against Time. Classes are almost done for this year, just few more weeks. R&R!_


	16. Race Against Time I

Time now for Race Against Time!

November 15th, 2009 - Race Against Time

*Promo*

Two cars are seen at a Red Light. One of them a Dodge Charger, the other a Toyota Supra. Inside the Charger, is Slade, in the Supra, is Robin. Both of them wait anxiously for the light to turn red. They both stare at each other. Suddenly, the red light turns green, and both of them speed away, still staring each other down.

Slade: Your time is up Robin, tonight, after the counter reaches 0, and the bell rings, I'll be leaving AWE Champion

Robin: Think again Slade, I'm the champ for a reason, and after tonight, I'll still be champion, and just like our race, you'll just be second place

They are neck and neck as they approach a Railroad crossing. The lights turn on as a train quickly comes in.

Slade: You think you can beat me? I'll always be better than you

Slade speeds up.

Robin: We'll see

Robin begins to speed up as well. It isn't long until Robin catches up with Slade. They both jump a curb and fly towards the crossing. The screen freezes with Slade and Robin right in front of the train.

Man: It's Time

*Promo Ends*

Up All Night by Hinder Plays as the intro for Race Against Time, and fireworks go off the Titantron.

AJ: Indeed it is, Welcome everyone, to AWE's Race Against Time, sponsored by Smackdown vs. Raw 2010, My name is AJ, and with me is Jimmy Neutron

Jimmy: We are live in Madison Square Garden, and tonight, we have a series of Scramble Matches to determine the Divas, Extreme, and the AWE Championship

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a 10 minute Divas Scramble match, and it is for the AWE Divas Championship! In this match, the timer will begin as soon as the bell rings, when a Diva is pinned or submits, she will become the current champion. After the timer reaches zero, whoever is champion will become the Divas Championship!

(Hip-Hop Music Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the participants, first, from Retroville, Libby! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Libby was the first to qualify for the scramble

Jimmy: Yeah, but unfortunately for her, Cindy won't be joining her

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Tamaran, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: The reason why, is because of this lovely diva, Starfire defeated Cindy in the second qualifying match a few weeks ago

AJ: She's my favorite going into this match

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: And here comes a gal who has much experience as a Divas Champion

Jimmy: Will she leave Madison Square Garden a two-time Divas Champion? We'll find out soon enough

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

Announcer: Finally, from Muskoka, Canada, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Gwen has quite a challenge on her hands, there is a slim chance she'll make it out as champion

Jimmy: She has to survive 10 minutes, while in the process, prevent any of the other divas from getting a pinfall or a submission

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Gwen and Starfire going at it, while Libby and Reggie lock up as the clock begins counting down. Gwen tries to hit a suplex on Starfire, but Starfire manages to hold on, Starfire counters with her own suplex and gets Gwen a headlock. Reggie breaks the lock up and also get Libby in a headlock, but Libby quickly moves out of it and clotheslines Reggie. Libby goes for a leg drop, but Reggie moves out of the way and gets Libby in a Ankle Lock. Libby tries to reach for the ropes but Reggie pulls her away and wraps her legs around Libby's leg, stranding her in the middle of the ring. Libby tries to break free but is unable to and submits.

**Current Champion: **Reggie _9 minutes, 6 seconds_

AJ: Libby submits! Reggie is the current champion

Jimmy: Reggie now has to avoid getting pinned or submitting

Starfire releases the hold on Gwen and breaks up the ankle lock with a boot to Reggie. Starfire gets Reggie up and irish whips her to the turnbuckle. Starfire hits a clothesline on Reggie, dropping her down to the mat. Starfire drags Reggie away from the corner and climbs to the top and hits The Starbolt on Reggie. Starfire then pins Reggie. 

Ref: 1..2

Gwen pulls Starfire away and starts hitting her with elbows to the head. Gwen gets Starfire to another corner and hits a few shoulder blocks. Gwen wraps her arm around Starfire's head and climbs up to the middle turnbuckle. Gwen then hits a DDT on Starfire and pins her.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Gwen _7 minutes, 15 seconds_

AJ: Gwen is champion again

Libby limps towards Gwen and starts stomping on her. Gwen tries to get to her feet, but Libby continues the attack with a chop, sending her back against the ropes. Libby irish whips Gwen and ducks as Gwen tries to counter with a clothesline, Libby then hit's a dropkick on Gwen. Libby holds her ankle as she gets up. She pulls Gwen up to her feet and hits her with a elbow, sending her up against the ropes. Libby goes for The 411, but Gwen hangs on to the ropes as Libby slams down on the mat. Then, from out of nowhere, Reggie leaps over Libby and grabs Gwen's head, and drops her down face first onto the mat, and onto Libby. Reggie pulls Libby away from Gwen and pins her. 

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Reggie _5 minutes, 27 seconds_

AJ: What a move from Reggie, scoring yet another pin

Jimmy: The match is entering the halfway mark as time becomes a real pain for Gwen, if she doesn't pull through, we might have ourselves a new champion

Reggie did not have enough time to recover as Starfire hits her with a spear. Starfire climbs up the turnbuckle, and tries to hit a second Starbolt, but Reggie moves out of the way, leaving Starfire to crash and burn. Reggie gets up and tries to go for a Rocketwrench Powerbomb, but Starfire counters as she lifts Reggie up over her shoulders, and hits her with a Tamaran Twister. Starfire then pins Reggie.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Starfire _1 minute, 12 seconds_

Jimmy: Starfire gets the pin, with the clock drawing down to a minute left!

AJ: Come on Star, come on Star!

Gwen looks up at the clock in shock, she then charges after Starfire and drops her with a Lou Thesz Press, unleashing several quick punches. Gwen quickly gets Starfire up and irish whips her to the ropes and hit a flying forearm. She starts to shake as she picks Starfire up and hits a Picture Perfect on her. Gwen pins Starfire.

Ref: 1..2..

Before the ref could finish, a cloaked figure comes in from under the ring and pulls the ref out of the ring. 

AJ: Who the heck is that?

The ref confronts the cloaked figure and turns his attention back on the match. He runs back in a restarts the count.

Ref: 1..2...

_0 minutes, 0 seconds_

_*_Bell Rings*

The bell rings before the ref could make the third count.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, time is up, your winner, and NEW AWE Divas Champion! Starfire!

Jimmy: We have a new Divas Champion! Time ran out before Gwen could get a pin

AJ: She was almost going to retain her title, but thanks to the whoever that was, he or she stopped Gwen from doing so

Gwen rolls down to her stomach and pounds on the mat as the ref tends to Starfire. Gwen sat up, and placed her hands against her face as Starfire is helped up and awarded the belt. Gwen looks at the figure on the ramp and gets to her feet, cursing at him. The cloaked figure turns around to walk up the ramp, but behind him, his cloak was pulled up to reveal a blue fuzzy tail.

Jimmy: Look! Is that Yang?

AJ: I think it is! Why that sneaky little bastard! He just costed Gwen the title!

*Locker Room*

Matt is seen punching at a big watermelon while Mammoth watches.

Mammoth: You know, I prefer to strike at big hunk of meat, heck even a punching bag, but a watermelon? 

Matt: If I want to take care of that pipsqueak, I got to make sure to get through that melon covered melon of his. By the way, whats up with Yang? He hasn't been himself lately

Mammoth: Hes still a little pissed about losing his title a few weeks ago, blames Steve for all of it

Matt: Is that why hes been sneaking around spying on him?

Mammoth: Yeah, he even costed his crush the title just a few minutes ago

Matt: Theres some things you should never do. Messing around with a guy's gal is on the top for sure…

Matt was about to get one more swing at the melon when a chair flies in and destroys it.

Yin: That should've been me winning the title!

Jinx: I don't think so, if anyone deserves to be Divas Champion, its me!

Mammoth: Then again, there is the whole "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" saying that you hear a lot

*Ring*

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a Best of 3 match, is for the Intercontinental Championship! In this match, the first superstar to get two wins or more will the Title. Introducing first, from Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I tell you Jimmy, after what Yang just did, not only with he have to deal the GM Steve, I'm scared to find out what Gwen will do

Jimmy: You don't know if it was Yang, anyone could slap on a fake blue tail to frame him

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Yang walks down with a smile on his face, trying to look innocent.

AJ: Look at the smug look on his face, Jimmy, you tell me if hes guilty or not

Jimmy: Okay, hes not guilty

*Bell Rings*

Yang and Sheen circling the ring hoping for someone to make a move. Sheen tries going for a clothesline, but Yang easily ducks and gets his hands around Sheen's waist. Sheen gets to the ropes as the ref makes the 5 count.

Ref: 1..2..3..

Yang backs up, but not before slapping Sheen in the back of the head and smiling. Sheen tries to grab Yang, but Yang counters again with a Arm Drag, following up with an Armbar. Yang then starts hitting Sheen's collar bone with the ball of his elbow. Sheen is able to grab a hold on Yang's arm and fling him over his shoulder. They both get up. Sheen then nails Yang with a dropkick, following up with a few elbow drops to Yang. Sheen the covers Yang.

Ref: 1..2

Yang rolls the shoulder out. Sheen then goes for another elbow drop, using his hurt arm, but Yang moves out of the way. Sheen holds on to his shoulder as Yang gets to his feet. Yang then hits a hard right kick to Sheen's shoulder. Yang then covers Sheen.

Ref: 1..2

Yang starts to get furious. He steps out of the ring and grabs a chair. He then brings it into the ring and waits for Sheen to get up. The Ref gets a hold of the chair and tries to pry it away from Yang. Yang pushes the ref away as Sheen gets to his feet. Yang then hits Sheen in the shoulder with the chair. The ref calls for the bell. 

**Sheen: **1 **Yang: **0

AJ: Give me a break, Yang got himself intentionally disqualified in order to further injure Sheen's shoulder

Jimmy: Ingenious, though Sheen may have gotten the first fall, it'll be much easier to pin him, or better, make him submit

Yang drops the chair as he smiles down at Sheen. The ref starts yelling at Yang as he gets rid of the chair. Yang then hits Sheen with a WOO-Fu and gets him in an Armbar. Sheen taps within several seconds.

**Sheen: **1 **Yang: **1

AJ: What a shocker, Yang gets the second point after making Sheen submit

Jimmy: Yang has thought all this through, he knows how to take advantage of any situation 

Yang sits up and starts to laugh. He gets up and drags Sheen near the corner. Yang then pretends to dust off his hands off and climbs to the top of the turnbuckle. He stands up and raises his arms up. Sheen quickly gets to his feet and pulls Yang's leg out from under him. Yang falls and slams the back of his head on the top of the steel post, and falls down to the mat. 

AJ: Good god almighty! Yang must be out cold after that fall

Jimmy: I do hope hes alright

Sheen picks Yang's lifeless body up with his good arm and hits the Ultra Twist-of-Fate on him. Sheen then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Ultra Dive for good measure. Sheen then pins Yang.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez!

AJ: Looks like Yang's plan just came crashing down, hehehe

Jimmy: Don't laugh! Yang may have a concussion from that fall!

*Locker Room*

Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg are seen chatting when Starfire flies in.

Starfire: Friends! I return victorious!

Cyborg: Boo-yah! Way to go Starfire!

Beastboy: You go girl!

Robin: I'm happy for you Star

Starfire: Thank you so much friends! I have worked hard to get this shiny belt

Robin: I know how it feels to win a championship, now I just hope I can hold onto mine

Starfire: Is there something wrong? Is it my new belt?

Beastboy: Nah, Starfire, it looks great, its just that Robin has to defend his against Slade

Robin: I can't believe hes here, most of all, I can't believe he made through the battle royal

Cyborg: He got really lucky, I mean, you worked really hard to earn that title, the only way Slade made it through was because of sheer luck

Starfire: Do not worry, Robin, you have Speedy with you, plus, you know that good always win over evil!

Robin: Thanks guys

Cyborg: Come on, lets have a group hug!

Cyborg grabs the others and they get together for a big hug.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a 10 minute Championship Scramble match, and it is for the AWE Extreme Championship!

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the participants, first, from Jump City, Mammoth! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Now that was a nice touching moment

Jimmy: It was, but emotions aside, its time for the second scramble match of the night, starting with someone who didn't have to lift a finger to qualify

AJ: Mammoth was scheduled to face former champ Clay Bailey, but was awarded the victory after Clay was unable to show up due to the actions Moe caused last month at Digital Doomsday

(Hero: 108 Theme plays)

Announcer: Next, from Big Green, Jumpy Ghostface! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Jumpy qualified by defeating Cyborg a few weeks ago, can this swift rabbit stay on top of the competition?

Jimmy: More importantly, can he and the others take down the biggest threat in the match? Mammoth?

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Johnny overcame the odds this past week to make it into the scramble

Jimmy: The odds were that Francis would take it all, but with the help of Twister, that wasn't the outcome

(I love this bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: Finally, from Springfield, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: A few weeks ago, Mammoth decided to pay Moe a visit and gloat about how easily he qualified

Jimmy: It didn't go well for Mammoth, as he ended up with beer in his face, which might have angered the animal even more

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Mammoth going right for Moe. Mammoth starts hitting some clubs to the back of Moe's head, and then clotheslines Moe right over the ropes and onto the floor. Mammoth follows him to the outside and bashes Moe's face into the steel steps. Meanwhile, inside the ring, Jumpy strikes Johnny with a few kicks to Johnny's legs, and follows up with several chops to Johnny's chest as Jumpy backs him up into the corner. Jumpy then hits a High Kick to the back of Johnny's head. Jumpy then pins Johnny.

Ref: 1..2

Johnny kicks out. Outside the ring, Mammoth throws Moe against the barricade. Mammoth then tries to hit ram into Moe, but Moe moves out of the way and Mammoth crashes through the barricade. Moe then hits an Arm Breaker on Mammoth. Inside, Jumpy gets Johnny in a Rabbit Vice. Johnny taps out a few seconds later.

**Current Champion: **Jumpy Ghostface _8 minutes, 17 seconds_

AJ: Johnny taps out, Jumpy is the current champion

Moe sees Johnny tapping and rushes into the ring. Moe starts to stomp on Jumpy's head, following up with a few knee drops. Moe then tries to go for the Hangover, but Jumpy counters and tries to go for the J.T.S, but Moe manages to counter with a rake to the eyes. Moe finally hits the Hangover on Jumpy and goes for the pin

Ref: 1..2

Johnny breaks up the count. Johnny then pulls Moe away from Jumpy and hits the Testament on Moe. Johnny covers Jumpy instead of Moe for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Johnny 4 _minutes, 1 second_

AJ: Johnny takes advantage of the Hangover from Moe and gets the pin on Jumpy

Johnny struggles to get to his feet. Johnny shakes his arm to relieve the pain from the Rabbit Vice. Mammoth comes in from behind Johnny and gets him into the Mammoth Lock. Johnny backs Mammoth up into the corner, and tries to break Mammoth off by jamming him back first into the turnbuckle. Mammoth is able to hold onto Johnny and turns him around. Johnny jumps up and pushes back using the middle turnbuckle for support. Mammoth falls back, with Johnny on top, but still manages to keep the Mammoth Lock on.

AJ: I can't believe Mammoth still has the hold on Johnny

Jimmy: Johnny is on top, but he is already the current champion, he can't pin Mammoth

Jumpy hits a dropkick at Mammoth's face, breaking his lock on Johnny. Jumpy amazingly is able to lift Mammoth over him and hit the J.T.S. Mammoth staggers back instead of falling on the mat, Moe finishes the job with a Hangover. Jumpy then wraps his arms around Moe and tries to bring him down. Moe kicks back with a low blow, from out of the ref's vision. Moe then hits another Hangover on Jumpy and pins him.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Moe _0 minutes, 1 second_

*Bell Rings*

The bell rings just a second after Moe pins Jumpy.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, time is up, your winner, and still AWE Extreme Champion, Moe Szyslak!

AJ: Oh man, from out of the ref's sight, Moe hits a low blow and steals a last second pin for the win

Jimmy: The ref didn't see it, plus, Moe didn't have to waste any beer bottles

Moe celebrates his victory with a beer. But behind him, awaited a vengeful Clay Bailey. 

AJ: It's Clay Bailey! Hes back!

Jimmy: Turn around Moe, turn around! Wait, don't turn around!

Moe turns around and gets hit with a Lonestar Kick from Clay. Clay raises the Extreme Title over Moe.

AJ: After being out of action for a month, Clay Bailey returns, and obviously wants his title back

Jimmy: But why knock Moe out after just successfully defending it?

Clay lays the title on Moe's K.O'd body and leaves up the ramp.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with the current tag team champions, Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas.

Nazz: I'm here with my buddies, Kevin and Rolf, and I've got to ask, how are you going to beat three teams in a row?

Kevin: You know, Nazz, we've been thinking about that, and we realized that those chumps have nothing against us, the only threat to us is that we get tired of beating on them and just ending it 

Rolf: We won't even break a sweat, isn't that right Kevin my boy?

Kevin: Heck Yes

Nazz: Well, nothing more to say other than, good luck

Kevin: Thanks, babe

Kevin and Rolf walk away.

*Ring**Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a Last Man Standing Match, where the only way to win if your opponent is unable to answer a 10-count

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from the Mondo a Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: This match, I've been waiting for all night, a Last Man Standing Match between Matt and Captain Melonhead

Jimmy: In this match, the way to win is if incapacitate your opponent long enough to where he can't get up by the 10-count

(It's Melon Time is heard followed by Hurricane's Theme Plays)

Announcer: And introducing his opponent, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd Cheers)

Captain Melonhead is seen on top of the Titantron, a rope is dangling in front of him. Melonhead grabs hold and slides down.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a staredown between Melonhead and Matt. Matt smiles devilishly as Melonhead just stares him down. Matt dashes towards Melonhead, but Melonhead swiftly jumps over Matt. Melonhead dropkicks Matt through the ropes and onto the floor. Melonhead springboards over the rope and tries to hit a Crossbody on Matt, but Matt manages to catch Melonhead. Matt then rams Melonhead's back into the steel posts and hits a body slam on him. The ref begins the count as Matt backs away.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Melonhead gets up and shakes the pain away. Matt then spears Melonhead and drives him back first against the barricade. Melonhead holds himself up and gets to his feet. Matt goes for another spear, but Melonhead counters and tosses him over the barricade. Melonhead then grabs a part of the steel steps and sets in front of the barricade. Melonhead then steps back and when he sees Matt up, Melonhead runs and uses the steel step to hurl himself over the barricade and into Matt and the crowd.

AJ: Good Grief! They're battling in the crowd now!

Jimmy: This match is turning more interactive 

Melonhead gets up and taunts for the crowd. A fan hands Melonhead his chair. Melonhead then strikes Matt over the head with the chair. Melonhead backs off and hangs with the crowd as the ref counts Matt.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

Matt uses a nearby chair and pulls himself to his feet. He has a small wound opened up on his forehead. As Melonhead approaches Matt, Matt gets a chair and rams it into Melonhead's gut, then hits him in the back. Matt then drags Melonhead out of the crowd and up the ramp, onto the stage. Matt then hits a Fisherman Suplex on Melonhead. The ref then begins the count again.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7

Matt kicks Melonhead in the gut and pulls him over to the side, and stops just inches near a ledge. Matt then prepares Melonhead for another Fisherman Suplex.

AJ: No! Don't do this Matt!

Jimmy: It's a long fall down

Matt tries to suplex Melonhead, but Melonhead holds on, Melonhead then counters with a suplex of his own. Matt tries to hit a big boot on Melonhead, but Melonhead ducks. Melonhead then hits a Melon Ram on Matt, sending him and Matt down to a awaiting table.

AJ: My god, they may be broken in half!

Jimmy: Someone get some help, please

The ref doesn't know what to do, but starts the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8

Somehow, Melonhead gets to his feet by using a nearby box as leverage.

AJ: How on Earth is Melonhead still moving?

Jimmy: Wait, if Melonhead is up, what about Matt?

Matt is still out as the ref finishes the count.

Ref: ..9..10!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Melonhead!

AJ: Unbelievable! Captain Melonhead defeats Melonhead with only seconds to spare

Jimmy: Who cares about Melonhead? Hes fine, but Matt is still out

The paramedics come in and help Matt, and escort Melonhead to the back. Not before Melonhead raises his arms in victory.

AJ: Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, while the medics help the two superstars, we want to thank you for supporting us and to remind you that the next PPV, New Year's Confrontation, will be rolling into New Orleans, Louisiana, at the Superdome.

Jimmy: I can't believe the year is coming to an end so quickly

*GM Office*

Gwen is seen sitting on a coach, hands in face, while Steve remains standing, brushing his hair back with his hands.

Gwen: I can't believe that little mutant would cost me the title

Steve: Its all because of me, I should've seen this coming

Gwen: Its not your fault, hes just jealous

Steve: Don't worry, I'll make sure to clear this all up tomorrow night

Gwen: Thank you

Gwen gives Steve a hug.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a Handicap Tag Team Relay Match, and it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship! In this competition, the current champions will start against another tag team chosen at random, when one team is eliminated via pinfall or submission, another team will take their place, this will continue until one team is left standing, and will be declared the tag team champions!

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Peach Creek, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin and Rolf, The Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Kevin and Rolf better have plenty of stamina in them, they'll need all the energy they can to take on three tag teams

Jimmy: There are limits to what a person can take, I know for sure that they aren't walking out of here

(Paul Burchill's Pirate theme plays)

Announcer: and their first opponents, from Stormalong Harbor, The team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Looks like the champs will be taking it a little easy this first round

Jimmy: Don't judge on their appearance, I'm sure every team will be giving it their all

*Bell Rings*

Rolf and Flapjack start the match first. Flapjack ducks as Rolf tries to grab him, and kicks him in the back of the leg, forcing Rolf down to one knee. Flapjack then hits a series of kicks on Rolf, but Rolf is unfazed. Rolf pushes Flapjack down on his back and starts stomping on him. Rolf then grabs Flapjack's arm and pulls him up. Rolf then draws Flapjack back against his corner, he then pulls back and hits him with a massive clothesline, turning Flapjack inside out. Rolf then pins Flapjack.

Ref: 1..2

Flapjack rolls the shoulder out. Rolf tags Kevin in. Kevin then hits Full Throttle on Flapjack. Kevin then pins Flapjack.

Ref: 1..2..3!

Announcer: Team Flapjack has been eliminated!

AJ: Dear God, Kevin and Rolf took them out in a matter of minutes

Jimmy: Looks like the pep talk Rolf gave him this past Monday sure did the trick

Kevin gives Rolf a high five and waits for the next team.

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

AJ: Looks like Timmy and Chester get the second try

Jimmy: Kevin and Rolf were dominate in their first match against Team Flapjack, maybe the Hartman Dynasty can last a bid longer

Timmy runs into the ring and starts trading punches with Kevin. Timmy manages to get the upper hand and drops Kevin down with a right hand. Timmy repeats the process until Kevin counters with a belly to belly suplex. Kevin then hits a dropkick on Timmy. Kevin irish whips Timmy into a vacant corner and tries to hit a clothesline, but Timmy counters with a elbow to the jaw, sending Kevin down to the mat. Timmy then this a Bucktooth Bomb on Kevin. Timmy then pins Kevin.

Ref: 1..2

Kevin kicks out. Timmy lifts him up and irish whips Kevin into his corner. Timmy tags in Chester. Chester tries irish whipping Timmy into Kevin, but Kevin counters with a clothesline to Timmy, following up with the Final Destination on Chester. Kevin then pins Chester.

Ref: 1..2..3

Announcer: The Hartman Dynasty have been eliminated!

AJ: Oh man, I thought they had it with the Bucktooth Bomb!

Jimmy: two teams down, one more to go

(Chowder Theme Plays)

Shnitzel goes first against Kevin. Shnitzel and Kevin lock up. Shnitzel quickly overwhelms Kevin and tosses him over his head with a belly to belly suplex. Shnitzel then hits several chops across Kevin's chest. Shnitzel then bench presses Kevin over his head, then dropping him down to the mat. Shnitzel tags in Chowder. Shnitzel lifts Chowder up and drops him onto Kevin. Chowder then pins Kevin.

Ref: 1..2

Kevin barely rolls the shoulder out. Chowder hits a loud chop across Kevin's chest, sending him back against his corner. Rolf makes a blind tag before Kevin stumbles forward. Chowder then hits a Big Boy Drop on Kevin. Chowder tries pinning Kevin but the ref interrupts him. Rolf takes advantage of the distraction and this a Urban Spike on Chowder. Rolf then pins Chowder.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, and still AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas!

AJ: Chowder didn't see the blind tag, and was didn't know that Rolf was the legal man

Jimmy: Nonetheless, Rolf picks up the win, they beat not one, not two, but three teams in a row

AJ: They indeed earn the tag team championship

As Shnitzel helps Chowder out of the ring, Rolf checks on Kevin. Kevin gives Rolf a thumbs up. Rolf pulls Kevin to his feet. They celebrate with their titles until…

(Loonatics Unleashed Intro Plays)

Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian of The Loonatics walk down to the ring.

AJ: Who in the name of science are they?

Jimmy: My god, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! Two members of The Loonatics!

Duck and Slam enter the ring and starting fighting against Kevin and Rolf. Kevin and Rolf try to fight them off, but are too exhausted and were easily taken out. Duck and Slam hold the titles above their heads.

AJ: Well, it looks like we have a new tag team

Jimmy: Looks like that

*Locker Room*

Yang is seen sitting on a chair with an ice pack behind his head. Yin stands in front of him tapping her foot.

Yin: So? How do you feel now?

Yang: How do you think I feel? My head is still ringing

Yin: I hope that bump on your head will remind you that you won't always get your way, Karma can bite hard back at you

Yang: I slipped up? So what? I'm sure "Karma" will give me another shot at the title

Yin: I wouldn't be so sure, after that stunt you pulled in the Divas match, I pretty sure Steve won't be giving you anything, much less a title shot

Yang: If he knows better, he'll give me another shot

Yin: If you say so…

Yang watches as Yin leaves.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a 15- minute Scramble Match, and it is for the AWE Championship!

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the competitors, first, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Here we go with the match of the night, Four superstars, fighting for the AWE Championship!

Jimmy: Renji won his spot against Duncan a few weeks ago, maybe the AWE Title will suit him better than the Extreme Title

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Speedy was the first to qualify, and has a bit of a rivalry with Robin

Jimmy: But inside, I know that they are best buds

(Awake by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Parts Unknown, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: This guy gives me the creeps, plain and simple

Jimmy: He won a Last Chance Battle Royal this past Monday with ease 

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: Finally, from Jump City, he is the AWE Champion! Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Personally, I hope Robin takes Slade out of the equation, I don't want him coming close to winning the title

Jimmy: He is the main threat in this match

*Bell Rings*

The match begins and the count down starts. Each of them occupy a corner of the ring. Renji hits the first strike on Slade with a kick to the gut. Renji then follows up with a Sleeper Hold. Slade starts to stumble around after a few seconds. Slade manages to maneuver out of the hold and toss Renji over his shoulder. Slade then gets Renji in a Arm Lock. Renji tries to reach for the ropes, but comes up short. Speedy comes from behind and breaks Slade's hold. Speedy tries to clothesline Slade over the ropes, but Slade counters by tossing Speedy over. Speedy lands on the apron. Slade tries to hit a right hook on Speedy, but Speedy ducks and hits a shoulder thrust into Slade's gut. Speedy pulls down the ropes as Renji clotheslines Slade over the ropes, sending himself and Slade down to the floor.

AJ: Looks like Speedy took care of Renji and Slade

Speedy gets back into the ring and goes face-to-face against Robin. Speedy and Robin then start to trade shots. Robin ducks one of Speedy's punches and dropkicks him onto the middle rope. Robin tries to go for the Robin Claw, but Speedy moves out the way and pulls Robin over in a School boy pin.

Ref: 1..2

Robin kicks out. Speedy then hits an Arm Drag on Robin, and then a Rolling Thunder. Speedy then hits a Double Leg Drop. Speedy hopped onto the top turnbuckle and waited for Robin. Speedy then hits an Arrow Sparrow on Robin. Speedy then pins Robin.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Speedy _11 minutes, 38 seconds_

AJ: Speedy gets an upset pin over Robin

Robin and Speedy get to their feet and stare at each other. Outside, Renji begins punching Slade in the head. Renji then slams Slade's head onto the steel steps. After several smashes, Slade's mask begins to crack. Renji tries to open up the mask even more with another slam to the steps, but Slade counters and hits a Low Blow on Renji. As Renji fell back in pain, Slade runs his hand over his mask, inspecting the crack. Slade then pulls the steel steps apart and lifts one section up. 

Jimmy: Come on Slade, don't do this!

Renji uses the barricade to get to his feet. Slade then hurls the steel steps into Renji's face, knocking him back. Slade watches as blood starts to run down Renji's face. Slade then tosses Renji back into the ring, and follows after him. Slade was about to cover Renji for the pin, but notices Speedy get to his feet. Slade grabs Speedy from behind and throws him into the ring post. Slade then goes over and covers Renji for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Robin manages to break the pin at the last second. Robin starts hitting some chops on Slade, but Slade is unaffected. Slade hits a punch to Robin's gut. Slade then lifts Robin up and drops him face first into the top turnbuckle, Slade follows up with a boot to the face. Slade tries to go for a cover, but Renji turns him around and hits an R.K.O on Slade. Renji then pins Slade.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Renji _5 minutes, 2 seconds_

AJ: Oh man, an R.K.O out of nowhere, and Renji capitalizes 

Renji gets up and wipes some blood off his face. Speedy hits a Back Breaker from behind Renji. Speedy then hits a Dropkick on Renji, sending him into the ref. Speedy then gets Renji in a Bow and Arrow Submission. Renji hangs on and tries to break free, but taps out. The ref is still out, however, and can't call it. Speedy lets go of the hold and tries to revive the ref. Speedy gets the ref to stir. Robin dropkicks Speedy in the back, sending him into the middle rope. Robin then hits a Robin Claw on Speedy. Robin then goes to the top rope and hits Robin Splash. Robin waits for the ref to come over and pins Speedy.

Ref: 1...2...3

**Current Champion: **Robin _1 minute, 3 seconds_

AJ: Robin is the champ again

Jimmy: Wait a minute! Robin! Behind you!

Robin turns around as Slade grabs him by the throat. Slade then this a Chokeslam on Robin. Slade then picks Robin up and hit's a Tombstone piledriver on him. Slade then pins Robin.

Ref: 1..2..3

**Current Champion: **Slade _0 minutes, 10 seconds_

Slade raises his arms in victory as the counter counts down.

_:05...:04...:03...:02...:01...:00_

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Time is up, your winner, and NEW AWE Champion! Slade!

Jimmy: Oh My God! I cannot believe it!

AJ: AWE will never be the same again, Slade is now Champion

Slade holds the title up as the show draws to a close.

**Results**

**Starfire wins Divas Scramble Match (Wins Divas Title)**

**Sheen def. Yang (Retains Intercontinental Title)**

**Moe wins Extreme Scramble Match (Retains Extreme Title)**

**Captain Melonhead def. Matt (Last Man Standing)**

**Peach Creek Playas win Relay Match (Retains Tag Team Title**

**Slade wins Scramble Match (Wins AWE Title)**

_Woo! No Surprise that Race Against Time becomes the longest chapter. R&R Away!_


	17. Week 17

Another chapter of AWE, Enjoy!

November 16th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another edition of AWE, where we have just finished one of the most shocking PPVs I have ever seen

Jimmy: We have a new Divas Champion, Starfire, but also a New AWE Champion, Slade

AJ: You heard him right, folks, Slade came out of Race Against Time after defeating Renji, Speedy, and former Champion Robin in a Scramble Match, Hes Jimmy and I'm AJ, we are coming at you live from Madison Square Garden again

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: What the hell does Yang want now? He costed Gwen the Divas Title last night by pulling the ref out of the ring just a second before he could finish a 3-count that would make her the Divas Champion again

Jimmy: He failed to win the Intercontinental Title after hitting his head on the steel post after Sheen pulled his legs out from the top turnbuckle

Yang enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Yang: Cut the damn music…, last night, I had the title in arms reach, I could feel it in my hands, but those thoughts were shattered when Sheen pulled it away from me, not only did he cost me my title, but he could've cost me my career when he pulled my legs out from under me and I hit my head on the top of the steel post

The crowd cheers.

Yang: Oh sure, you all liked that, huh? But I don't give a damn what you like! Now, with that being said, Sheen, I want another title shot!

Yang stares up at the stage.

Yang: Come on, I ain't got all day, I need an answer now!

Steve appears on the Titantron.

Steve: You know, Yang, all your *bleep*ing and complaining is really getting on my nerves

Yang: I didn't ask for you, now get your mug off the screen, I want to see Sheen!

Steve: Well your not getting him! You see, I gave Sheen the night off after the stunt you pulled trying to get an easy win

Yang: What? Okay fine, I'll tell you then, I want, no, I DEMAND another shot at the title

Steve: Well that's too damn bad! The only hope of you getting another shot is if you start at the bottom of the ladder, and work your way on up like you should, and that's the bottom line, cause the general manager said so!

Steve's image is cut away, and Yang throws a fit.

AJ: General Manager Steve really laying down the law in AWE

Jimmy: I can't believe he would talk to Yang like that

AJ: Yang shouldn't have opened his mouth like that, and he should've never messed with a guy's gal

*Promo*

Man: The following AWE flashback* is sponsored by Smackdown vs. Raw 2010, now available in stores.

AWE Digital Doomsday - 1 month ago - Clay Bailey vs. Moe Szyslak for Extreme Title

Moe is seen blowing the fireball in Clay's face and rolls Clay up for the pin.

AJ: Jesus Christ, Clay may have 2nd or 3rd degree burns!

*Promo Ends*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall!

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Big Green, Jumpy Ghostface! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Jumpy was able to get Johnny to submit to a Rabbit Vice, making him the champion for a few minutes

Jimmy: That is, until Johnny would take control after hitting a Testament on Moe, and pinning him

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Star State of Texas, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Heres a face I'm glad to see again

Jimmy: After a shocking fire blast to the face at Digital Doomsday, Moe would sideline him for a month, but would make his return after last night's Extreme Scramble, making a statement read loud and clear

*Bell Rings*

Clay and Jumpy lock up to start the match. Clay gains the upper hand and hits a back drop on Jumpy. Clay then hits a running knee to the face, and drops a few elbows. Clay then brings Jumpy to his feet and hits several chops. Clay then Irish Whips Jumpy to the corner. Jumpy grabs onto the top ropes and leaps behind Clay. Jumpy then nails a knee to the jaw of Clay and follows up with a running bulldog. Jumpy then pins Clay.

Ref: 1..2

Clay kicks out. Jumpy then tries to hit a clothesline on Clay, but Clay ducks and hits a running forearm. Clay then kicks up to his feet and hits a Spinebuster on Jumpy. Clay climbs to the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a Shooting Star, but Jumpy moves out of the way at the last second. Jumpy then gets Clay over his shoulders and goes for a J.T.S but Clay escapes and falls to his feet behind Jumpy. Clay then hits a Lonestar Kick on Jumpy. Clay goes for a pin.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Clay Bailey!

AJ: Clay gets back on the road to winning his title back

Jimmy: It's a start, but hes got a few more obstacles to go through

(I love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

AJ: Well look who it is, the Extreme Champion

Moe appears on stage with the belt of his shoulder, and a beer in his hand.

Moe: Hey, Clay! Nice of you to join us again, how was your little break? Hope I didn't do any permanent damage to your face

Clay: You know, Moe? You could've seriously scarred me for life! You've could've blinded me for Christ sake! But you didn't, did you? And now that you're here, I want my rematch, how about we do it in a Bar Brawl match? You and me fighting in a bar? Does that sound good to you?

Moe: Now how can I refuse a match like that? I'll drink to that! You've got your match, at New Year's Confrontation, You, Me, in a Bar Brawl, heres to one hell of a match!

Moe takes a drink and leaves.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian.

Leshawna: Hey Yall! It's your girl Leshawna as the new interviewer, and my first guest, or guests, at this time are Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian! Now boys, Last Night you came out and attack the tag team champions, Kevin and Rolf, after they just finished their Relay Match, my question is, why'd you do it?

Duck: Listen, babe, its all very simple…

Leshawna: Uh, excuse me?

Duck: Hold on, sister, I'm talking, now, the reason why we beat down those "Peach Creek Posers", is basically the same reason anyone would attack a champ, we make a statement, and our statement is "Any two guys can partner up with a close buddy of theirs, but it takes a true team to mix things up a bit"

Leshawna: And how are you exactly "…mixing things up"?

Duck: Simple, just look…

Kevin and Rolf come from behind and start attacking Duck and Slam. Kevin throws Duck through some glass while Rolf hits the Urban Spike on Slam.

Kevin: Hows that for mixing things up? Dorks!

*Ringside*

AJ: Jesus Christ! Kevin and Rolf just beat the hell out of Duck and Slam!

Jimmy: They say that paybacks a you-know-what, anyways, Last Night, the world would be in a state of shock as a new AWE Champion is crowned, Slade

AJ: That's right, it was just seconds before the timer would reach zero, Robin had just pinned Speedy after a Robin Splash, with time left on the clock

Jimmy: But after the pin, Slade would await behind Robin, he would hit a devastating Chokeslam, following up with a tombstone piledriver

AJ: Many people might not agree of what happened, but with time still left, Slade would get the pin over Robin and the timer would reach zero afterwards, ending the match with Slade as Champion, tonight, Slade will having something to say regarding his victory

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*GM Office*

Gwen and Steve are seen talking when Starfire enters.

Starfire: Is there something you need to speak to me about?

Steve: Yes, Starfire, thank you for coming, now, its about the AWE Divas Championship, I've gone over this with Gwen, and I need your opinion

Starfire: Am I in trouble?

Steve: No, no, its just that, even though Yang interfered in your scramble match, you were champion at the time and Gwen wasn't able to get pin before the time went out

Gwen: That little…

Steve: Easy, now, I feel its in the best interest that at New Year's Confrontation, you, Starfire would defend your title against Gwen

Starfire: Okay?

Steve: And to insure that no one will interfere, I'll be making it a Lumberjill match

Starfire: What is a Lumberjill Match?

Steve: Its like a one-on-one match, but outside the ring, all the Divas will be surrounding the ring, and I made sure that they impartial, meaning they won't bother either of you, they'll be there to make sure no outside interference will take place, you okay with that?

Starfire: Yes, I am

Steve: Thank you for understanding

Starfire and Gwen both leave.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! And it is to determine the 1 Contender for the AWE Intercontinental Championship!

(Johnny Test Theme)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Johnny put up one heck of a fight last night in the Extreme Scramble, but Ladies and Gentlemen, over the break, we received word that the Tag Team Champions, the Peach Creek Playas, will be taking on Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian next week, and get this, if Duck and Slam win, they'll face the Playas at New Year's Confrontation for the Tag Team Championship!

Jimmy: Not only that, if Duck and Slam do happen to win, the following week, one member of each team will go one-on-one to determine the stipulation of the match! Oh, I can't wait for next week!

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Brazil, Raimun…

As Raimundo was making his way down, Yang runs up from behind with a steel chair and hits him in the back.

AJ: What the hell? Yang just took Raimundo out with a steel chair!

Jimmy: He wasn't to ecstatic about having to start at the bottom, I guess hes taking out the competition

Johnny slides out to help Raimundo, but Yang takes Johnny out with the point of the chair, following up with a shot to the back. Yang then hits a Woo-FU on Johnny. Several Refs rush out to control Yang and assist Raimundo and Johnny.

AJ: This is just pathetic, Yang can't work his way to the top, instead, he decides to cheat his way up

*Locker room*

Matt is seen with his gut wrapped in a cast, watching what happened. Slade then appears behind him.

Matt: Dude, Halloween was over a long time ago, why are you wearing a mask?

Slade: Its nice to know that you still have a sense of humor after a beat down you took last night

Matt: The hell you want?

Slade: Who is the leader of your group?

Matt: Me of course! Well, I'm Co-leader

Slade: Co-Leader? Hmm, but didn't Yang form your posse, the Nation of Animation?

Matt: I guess that would make him the top guy, huh?

Slade: Pretty much, but from what I'm understanding, hes been more on a quest for himself rather than running his team

Matt: Steve has been a pain in his butt from the start, and from what I just saw, he doesn't give a crap what Steve thinks

Slade: Well, sooner or later, his butt will land himself in suspension, or fired from AWE, I suggest you dump him and become my…apprentice

Matt: Apprentice? Look, you may have gotten lucky when you won that belt, but I've worked my ass off trying to win it, and theres no way I'll be your "Apprentice", so you can just stick it

Slade: Suit yourself, be just to warn you, the Nation will come crumbling down, sooner, or later

Slade leaves.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Reggie was on a role last night, she would be able to get a pin over Libby, and make her submit

Jimmy: But after a Tamaran Twister from Starfire, she wasn't to hold onto the title

(Hip-Hop Music Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Retroville, Libby! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: It wasn't Libby's lucky day last night

Jimmy: She wasn't able to get even a single pin or submission, maybe, just maybe she can turn it around here tonight

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Libby trying to hit a quick right, but Reggie able to dodge. Reggie then started hitting a several chops across the chest. Reggie follows up with a irish whip towards the rope. Libby tried countering with a clothesline, but Reggie would duck via doing the splits. Reggie then would lay Libby out with a flying heel kick. Reggie then pinned Libby.

Ref: 1..2

AJ: Man, Reggie has some sweet moves, on and off a board

Jimmy: Reggie really impressive in tonight's match

Libby kicked out. Reggie then gets Libby in a Headlock, Libby trying to break free, but Reggie holds on. The ref asks Libby if she wants to quit, but Libby refuses. Libby is then able to get to her feet. Libby then breaks the hold by hitting a Jawbreaker on Reggie. Libby then hits a few elbows to the jaw. Libby then irish whips Reggie towards the corner. Libby hits a clothesline, following up with a bulldog. Libby starts to dance a little as she waits for Reggie to get up. Libby then attempts The 411, but Reggie moves out of the way. Reggie then hits the Rocketwrench Powerbomb on Libby. Reggie then pinned Libby.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Reggie Rocket!

AJ: Libby was so close to the win

Jimmy: Yeah, it was close, but no cigar, Libby's luck continues to go downhill

*Backstage*

GM Steve is seen walking around looking for someone. Steve then enters a locker room and goes up to Matt.

Steve: Where is he?

Matt: Who? Yang?

Steve: Yes!

Matt: He came in and told me he was taking off, then headed out

Steve rushes out the door and towards the parking area. Steve spots Yang on a motorcycle.

Steve: Yang!

Yang takes off before Steve could catch him.

Steve: Damn it!

*Ring*

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jump City, Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Robin, Honestly, not in a good mood tonight, having lost his championship to the last person he thought he'd face, Slade

Jimmy: I tell you, Robin and Slade, not just rivals, but mortal enemies, I can only imagine what is going through his mind

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Renji had a run in with Slade during the scramble match

Jimmy: No kidding, steel steps to the face, opening up a wound, and we see the bandage on his forehead, few stitches to get it together

Renji gets up to the apron. Robin not wasting anytime, drops a baseball slide at Renji's legs, knocking Renji down face first against the side of the ring. Robin slides out behind Renji. Robin then slams Renji's head on the side of the ring again. Robin then irish whips Renji towards the barricade. Renji hits hard against the barricade, back first. Robin then dropkicks Renji's head against the barricade.

AJ: Jesus Christ! Robin is beating the hell out of Renji! The match has not even started!

Jimmy: I guess we know whats going through his mind, Rage!

The ref yells at Robin to get into the ring. Robin tosses Renji inside the ring and follows in after him. The ref then rings the bell.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Robin looking down at a bleeding Renji. Robin covers Renji for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Renji kicks out. Robin picks Renji up. Renji tries to hit a surprise R.K.O but Robin pushes him away. Robin then dropkicks Renji forward, hanging on the middle rope. Robin then hits a Robin Claw on Renji. Robin then tries to pin Renji again.

Ref: 1..2

Renji barely rolls the shoulder out. Robin starts to get furious, he then slides out of the ring and grabs a steel chair.

AJ: Robin is irate!

Jimmy: I wouldn't want to be Renji right now

The ref tries to talk Robin out of using the steel chair. Robin ignores the ref and strikes Renji in the head with the chair. The ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Renji!

Robin tosses away the chair and grabs a mic.

Robin: Slade! You've been a pain to deal with for several years, and I know for damn sure you don't deserve the AWE Title! And I'm willing to risk everything to prove it! I want you at New Year's Confrontation, in a Steel Cage Match!

Robin tosses away the mic and storms up the stage.

AJ: Good Lord, a steel cage match…

Jimmy: That structure will shorten your career, and Robin is willing to risk it, how will Slade respond?

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, your new AWE Champion, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

(Awake by Godsmack Plays)

Slade walks down to the ring with the AWE Championship around his shoulder.

Slade: I'll try to keep this short and sweet, last night, was the start of a new beginning. This company has seen so many great champions, the first AWE Champion, Mr. T, a AWE Legend and one of the best, his reign would last for a good two years when fellow Legend Race Bannon would finally take the title at Wrestlenation. But now, those two are has-beens

The crowd boos at this.

Slade: Then there are men who made a statement; Dark Kat, who manipulated superstars and cashed in on the best of opportunities, Megabyte, who forced his way to stardom, by any means necessary.

The crowd continues to boo.

Slade: But that was then, this is now! I dominated last night's championship scramble, and just when your hero, Robin, was just about to retain his title, I crushed him! I'm now at the top of the ladder and rule AWE with an iron fist. Now, Robin, I heard about your little challenge, a steel cage match for my AWE Championship, that's quite noble of your. Nonetheless, I accept your challenge, but rest assured, I will make your pay for your ignorance

Slade leaves the ring and makes his way up the ladder.

AJ: There you have it people, Robin will take Slade on at New Year's Confrontation, in a Steel Cage Match

Jimmy: I hope Robin knows what he is doing

Slade: Oh, and Robin, if you think you have any chance of walking out as champion, you are sadly mistaken

Slade raises his title as the show draws to a close.

**Results**

**Clay Bailey def. Jumpy Ghostface **

**Johnny Test vs. Raimundo (No Contest)**

**Reggie Rocket def. Libby **

**Renji def. Robin (Via Disqualification)**

_Adding a little spice on the road to the final PPV of the year. R&R please._

_*Probably be doing more AWE Flashbacks*_


	18. Week 18

Sorry, tried to get this in before Christmas, but with family coming down, had to put a hold on it.

* * *

November 23rd, 2009

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE starts, and Fireworks go off.

AJ: Good Evening to everyone, we are coming to you live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on another night of AWE

Jimmy: We want to thank you for joining us, and we also want to give an early Happy Thanksgiving, coming this Thursday, on a side note, we want to apologize to you, the AWE Universe, we informed you that New Year's Confrontation was the Last PPV of the Year, that is not true, we have Dawn of Kings afterwards, which will premiere December 27th, once again, we apologize for the inconvenience

*Ring*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the interference from Yang before the start of the 1 Contender's bout for the Intercontinental Championship, General Manager Steve has requested we have the match tonight

AJ: Thank Goodness, Yang was jealous that he had to start at the bottom of the ladder, and tried to make sure that no one will stand in his way

Jimmy: Say what you want, but we know is that Yang is not here at this time,

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest will determine the 1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, introducing first, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Johnny tried to come to the aid of Raimundo, but with Yang holding a chair, he was no match, and was Woo-FU'd for his efforts

Jimmy: Yang took advantage of a moment to make his mark, that is all

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Raimundo was the first to be taken out from behind

Jimmy: Chair shots can be a really pain

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with Raimundo and Johnny in a Staredown. Raimundo breaks it up trying to hit a swift kick to the leg of Johnny, but Johnny jumps out of the way. Johnny hits a right hand to Raimundo's Jaw, knocking him back. Johnny hits a few more right hands and finishes off with a DDT. Johnny then hits a few knee drops, following up with a leg drop. Johnny then gets Raimundo in a Reverse Chinlock. Raimundo tries to break free, but can't. Raimundo is able to get to his feet and tosses Johnny over his shoulder. Raimundo Irish Whips Johnny to the corner, and hits a knee to the face. Johnny stumble forward as Raimundo climbs to the top turnbuckle. Raimundo then performs a Hurricanrana, and pins Johnny.

AJ: 1..2

Johnny kicks out. Raimundo picks Johnny up and kicks him in the gut, following up with a Bulldog. Raimundo decides to wow the crowd and performs a Dancing Leg Drop on Johnny. Raimundo picks Johnny up and tries to go for a kick to the head, but Johnny grabs hold of Raimundo's leg and pushes it away. Raimundo tries to hit a Dragon Whip, but Johnny ducks and hits a Testament on Raimundo. Johnny then places an arm on Raimundo.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo rolls the shoulder out. Johnny gets to his feet and tries to hit the Testify on Raimundo, but Raimundo lands on his feet behind Johnny. Johnny then tries to hit a clothesline, but Raimundo ducks. Raimundo then jumps onto the top turnbuckle and hits a Whisper in the Wind on Johnny. Raimundo then pins Johnny.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and New 1 Contender, Raimundo Pedrosa!

AJ: Raimundo pulls off a surprising victory of Johnny

Jimmy: Johnny once again has to wait his turn for another shot at a title

Yang appears from the crowd and starts attacking Raimundo.

AJ: Where in the world did Yang come from?

Jimmy: Yang came from the crowd

Yang has Raimundo over his shoulders, and was about to hit a Woo-FU until Sheen rushes out to the ring and takes down Yang. Sheen tries to hit a Ultra Twist-of-Fate on Yang, but Yang escapes and slides out of the ring.

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Steve: Well now, I knew it wouldn't be long till I see your face again Yang, looks like your in the fighting mood, and since Sheen is a-okay, how about I put you two in a match? Wait, make that a tag team match, if its alright with you, Sheen

Sheen agrees.

Steve: Then its settled, tonight, it will be a tag team match between Yang, and the new AWE Champion Slade, teaming up against the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen, and his tag team partner, Robin! And that's the bottom line, cause the general manager said so!

AJ: Oh man! What a match!

Jimmy: Those are some combustible elements, no doubt we'll be seeing some fireworks going off

(Locker Room)

Slam is seen punching into two holes in the wall. Duck walks up to him and calms him down.

Duck: Easy, pal, save some of that for later, when we dominate those tag team chumps, and make sure you have some left for next week, cause once we get our title match, there is no way they'll be beating us

Duck begins to pat Slam on the back as they leave the locker room.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas tag team contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, representing the Nation of Animation, Jinx and Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Both girls feeling a bit emotional these past few weeks, neither of them making the scramble, or winning the Divas Championship

Jimmy: Something tells me they blame each other for their problems

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, from Muskoka, Canada, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Gwen upset after being cost the title back at Race Against Time

Jimmy: Sure, but now, she will be teaming up with the current Divas Champion, and here she comes

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: Introducing her tag team partner, from Planet Tamaran, she is the AWE Divas Champion!, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Starfire is in a cheerful, happy mood since winning the title, and at New Year's Confrontation, she'll be facing her tag team partner, Gwen, in a Lumberjill match

Jimmy: Figures our General Manager is looking out for Gwen

AJ: I watch what you say, otherwise the GM might put YOU in a match

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with what seems like it'll be Starfire against Jinx, but Yin pushes Jinx out of the way and clotheslines Starfire. Jinx glares at Yin and steps through the ropes and into her corner. Yin pounds Starfire's head on the mat and yells at her that she should be champion, not her. Yin picks Starfire and Irish Whips her to the corner, and tries to clothesline her, but Starfire stops her with a shoulder block. Starfire hops onto the middle turnbuckle and hits a flying Crossbody on Yin. Starfire pins Yin.

Ref: 1..2

Yin kicks out. Starfire lifts Yin up and tags in Gwen. Starfire irish whips Yin to the ropes, and lies down on her stomach. Yin jumps over Starfire, but gets hit with a boot to the face by Gwen. Gwen then gets Yin in a sleeper hold. Yin struggles to break free, but Gwen holds on. Yin reaches for the ropes and grabs the bottom rope, forcing Gwen to break the hold. Yin hits a knee to Gwen's gut, and throws her face first down to the mat. Yin tries to tag Jinx in, but Jinx doesn't hold her hand out. Jinx finally tags in and hits a boot to Gwen's face. Jinx sits Gwen up and places her knee against Gwen's back, and pulls back on her head. After a minute of making Gwen struggle, Jinx releases the hold. Jinx then drops an elbow and pins Gwen.

Ref: 1..2

Jinx picks Gwen up and lifts her up with a Jinx Sphinx, but Gwen reverses with a Bulldog. As Starfire reaches out with her hand, Yin just stares down at Jinx. Gwen manages to tag Starfire in, but Jinx only gets halfway. Starfire drags Jinx by the legs away from Yin. Starfire picks Jinx up and immediately drops her down to the mat with a Body Slam. Starfire climbs to the top rope and tries to hit The Starbolt, but misses as Jinx rolls out of the way. Jinx gets to her feet, and backs up against her corner. Yin tags herself in and rushes in as Jinx watches in confusion. Yin hits a right arm to Gwen, dropping her down to the mat, and lifts Starfire up. Yin hits a Woo-FU on Starfire and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Jinx pulls Yin away from Starfire. Yin and Jinx start to argue as Gwen tags herself in. Gwen pushes Yin into Jinx and hits a Picture Perfect on Yin. Gwen then pins Yin.

Ref: 1..2..3

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Gwen, and the AWE Divas Champion, Starfire!

Jimmy: What in the world was Jinx doing? Yin had the pin right there!

AJ: I guess Jinx didn't agree with Yin's action, Yin pushes her away and gets the first strike on Starfire, and when Jinx was in trouble, Yin didn't seem to bother reaching out for a tag, and when she did, she blind tagged herself in.

Jimmy: Those two definitely have some issues to work out

As Gwen helps Starfire back up the ramp, Jinx watches as Yin gets to her feet. Yin screams at Jinx and slaps her across the face. Jinx then retaliates with a hard right hand. Jinx then hits her Jinx Sphinx on Yin and walks up the ramp without her.

Jimmy: What is wrong with Jinx?

AJ: Maybe shes fed up with Yin

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen walking down when she stops in front of Robin's locker room door. Nazz knocks on the door and waits. Cyborg opens the door instead.

Nazz: Hey Cyborg, is Robin inside?

Cyborg: Yes, but Nazz, Robin is not in the mood to talk to anyone right now

Nazz: Is there something wrong?

Cyborg: Its kind of personal, I'm sorry, but Robin needs a little time with himself

Nazz: That's cool, Hope he gets better

Cyborg: Thanks

Cyborg closes the door as Nazz leaves.

AJ: Robin, obviously still not in a mental shape

Jimmy: Considering that he lost his title to Slade, that puts a heavy burden on one-self

*Commercial*

*Commercial ends*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following tag team contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(The arena grows dark as the intro to Loonatics Unleashed Plays)

Two spotlights turn on and reveal Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian on the stage.

Announcer: Introducing first, from Acmetropolis, representing The Loonatics, Danger Duck, and The "Twisted Spinner" Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Both Slam and Duck have made quite an impression, quickly making themselves and the Peach Creek Playas enemies, if they can seal the deal by winning this tag match, they'll go on to face the Playas for the Tag Team Titles at New Year's Confrontation

Jimmy: They also have a chance to name a stipulation for the match next week, if they pick up the win here tonight, a member of each team will compete for that opportunity

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

Kevin and Rolf immediately drop the titles and rush into the ring, and start going at it with Duck and Slam.

(Bell Rings)

AJ: Here we go, both teams throwing going at it

Jimmy: The ref didn't even have time to ring the bell

Kevin clotheslines Duck over the ropes and onto the floor while Rolf tries to hold Slam down with a Sleeper Hold. Kevin baseball slides Duck into the commentators table. Kevin slides out and starts throwing punches at Duck. Kevin then slam's Duck's head on the commentators, he repeats this until Kevin throws Duck down to the floor. Kevin picks Duck up and tries irish whipping him into the steel steps, but Duck reverses it and irish whips Kevin into the steel steps. The ref steps outside and backs Duck off away from Kevin.

AJ: Good God, I thought they were going to tear each other, and our table apart

Jimmy: Almost spilled my drink

The ref climbs back into the ring, while Kevin and Duck stand up onto the apron. Rolf latches onto Slam's back and puts more pressure on the Sleeper Hold. Slam tries to reach behind to grab Rolf, but can't reach him. Slam starts to stumble back and forth and backs up against the corner. Slam then smashes Rolf against the corner again. Slam manages to grab both of Rolf's legs and back drop onto him. Rolf releases his hold and rolls over. Slam then covers Rolf for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Rolf kicks out. Slam tags in Duck. Duck begins stomping on Rolf's head. Duck stops to taunt Kevin and hits a final stomp. Duck picks Rolf up and irish whips him into the ropes. Duck then hits Rolf with a Dropkick. Duck drags Rolf in front of the turnbuckle. Duck then climbs to the top and stands and poses for the crowd. Duck then tries to hit a flying elbow, but Rolf moves out of the way. Rolf then hits a loud chop so hard, Duck falls back. Rolf does it two more times. Rolf then irish whips Duck to the ropes and follows up with a Samoan Drop. Rolf picks Duck up and hits a Urban Spike. Rolf then pins Duck.

Ref: 1..2

Slam breaks up the count. Slam hits a Twisted Slam (Swinging Side Slam) on Rolf just as Kevin comes in and knocks Slam out of the ring with a Final Destination (Bicycle Kick). Outside the ring, the ref tries to break up the fight, but Kevin ignores him and starts banging Slam's head against the steel steps and follows up with a DDT on the mat. Inside the ring, Duck pulls himself to his feet using the ropes, while Rolf waits behind him. Rolf grabs hold of Duck and tries to hit a second Urban Spike, but Duck hits a low blow, and follows up with a Danger Driver (Death Valley Driver). Duck then pins Rolf. The ref turns around and sees Duck covering Rolf and makes the count. Kevin tries to slide in to break the count up, but Slam holds onto Kevin's leg.

Ref: 1..2..3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here are your winners, Danger Duck and The "Twisted Spinner", Slam Tasmanian!

AJ: Duck and Slam pick up the win, thanks to a low blow

Jimmy: The ref was busy with Kevin and Slam outside the ring, nonetheless, at New Year's Confrontation, Duck and Slam will face Kevin and Slam again, this time for the Tag Team Titles

AJ: But next week, it'll be a one-on-one match between a member of each team, whoever wins, gets to decide the stipulation of each match, theres no telling what they have in mind

(Backstage)

Jinx is seen with her bag when Yin pushes her in the side.

Jinx: What the hell?

Yin: What in the world was that? We are supposed to be on the same team

Jinx: You know, there is more than one reason you and Yang are siblings, you're both greedy and you don't care who you hurt, or piss off, just as long as you get what you want!

Yin: That is ridiculous! I'm only complaining because I am left in the side lines…

Jinx: You know what, I don't care, I've spoken to someone and as of now, I'm out of the Nation, you can find some other pawn to control

Jinx leaves as Yin watches in shock.

(Locker Room)

Yang, Slade, and Sheen are seen stretching in a 4 way Divided Screen while the remaining screen shows the door to Robin's locker room.

Jimmy: Our tag team match main event is next, Robin and the Intercontinental Champion Sheen, taking on Yang and the AWE Champion Slade

AJ: Haven't heard a word from Robin at all, he better get his game together

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Tag Team Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This tag team match all started at the beginning of the show, after Raimundo won a match, declaring him the New 1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Yang came in from the crowd and started attacking him, Sheen would come to the rescue, breaking up Yang's attack on Raimundo

Jimmy: General Manager Steve would make the match, adding Robin and Slade into the mix

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: And his tag team partner, from Jump City, Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Thank goodness Robin is all right, after being cooped up in his room, he finally gets back into the ring

Jimmy: Robin and a rematch against Slade for the AWE Championship at New Year's Confrontation, in a Steel Cage Match, but tonight, he'll get a early shot at him, in a tag match

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, residing in Los Angeles, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yang looks like he has something up his sleeve

Jimmy: Yeah, the AWE Champion, Slade

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Announcer: And his tag team partner, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: One the most intimidating superstar we've seen in the AWE

Jimmy: He didn't hesitate to accept Robin's challenge for a Steel Cage Championship Match

*Bell Rings*

Robin and Yang start the match off. Robin watches cautiously as Yang inches closer to him. When Yang was within an arm's reach, Robin lunged at him. Yang quickly backed up against the turnbuckle, forcing Robin to back off. Yang thumbs Robin in the eye, and kicks him in the gut. Yang then throws Robin left shoulder first into the steel post. Robin drops to the outside, holding his shoulder, while Yang steps off behind him. Yang then throws Robin, shoulder first, into the steel steps. Yang brings Robin back into the ring and pins him.

Ref: 1..2

Robin rolls his other shoulder out. Yang tags Slade in, and both start to stomp on Robin. Slade sits Robin up, and digs his hand into Robin's shoulder. Robin is able to get to his feet and break Slade's grip. Robin hits a few chops across Slade's chest using his good arm, but Slade stops him with a knee to the gut. Slade irish whips Robin into the corner and follows up with a clothesline. Slade goes for another clothesline, but Robin dropkicks Slade in the leg. Slade then goes head first into the middle turnbuckle. Robin quickly tags Sheen in. Sheen covers Slade.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicks out. Sheen starts to hit a few chops and tries to go for a Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Slade counters and grabs Sheen by the throat. Slade lifts Sheen in the air for a Chokeslam, but Sheen escapes and hits a Ultra Twist-of-Fate. Sheen reaches for Robin for a tag, but Slade grabs Sheen in the leg. Sheen then kicks Slade in the head, sending Slade stumbling backwards against his corner. Sheen tags Robin in while Yang tags himself in. Yang tries to clothesline Robin, but Robin ducks and hits a flying forearm to Yang. Robin follows up with a few dropkicks. Robin then trips Yang with a drop toe hold, sending Yang hanging on the middle rope. Slade tags himself in again with Robin's back turned. Robin is unaware and hit's a Robin Claw on an illegal Yang. Robin tries to cover Yang for the pin, but the ref tells Robin that Yang wasn't the legal man. Slade comes from behind and tries to Chokeslam Robin, but Robin counters with a Hurricarana, leaving Slade on the middle rope. Robin hits a Robin Claw on Slade and quickly pins him.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Robin and the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez!

AJ: Robin just pinned the AWE Champion!

Jimmy: That was one heck of a match, Robin gets some momentum with that win, but what about his shoulder? Yang and Slade were targeting his shoulder, I'm surprised Robin was able to hit the Robin Claw

AJ: It looks like they didn't do enough damage

Robin and Sheen walk up the ramp as Slade watches angrily. Slade stands up and looks at Yang. Slade grabs Yang by the throat and flips him over and hits a Tombstone on him.

Jimmy: That was uncalled for!

AJ: I guess we know that Slade doesn't take losses that good

The show draws to a close as Slade leaves Yang in the ring with the Championship.

**Results;**

**Raimundo Pedrosa def. Johnny Test (1 Contender's Match)**

**Starfire and Gwen def. Jinx and Yin**

**Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian def. Peach Creek Playas **

**Robin and Sheen def. Slade and Yang**

_Sorry for not getting this up soon, but with it being the Christmas Holidays, and the start of the New Year, too much came up. Hope everyone had a great time this Holiday, and Happy New Years!_


	19. Week 19

November 30th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the Intro to AWE starts, and fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: Hello Everyone! We hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving, and heres the to the start of the Christmas Holidays, of course, AJ here, and also Jimmy Neutron, we are the brains on commentary

Jimmy: That's right, and tonight, we come to you from Charlotte, North Carolina, our final stop before New Year's Confrontation

AJ: Tempers have been really flying these past weeks, Jinx has withdrawn from the Nation of Animation thanks to a pep talk from an unknown source I believe, the Peach Creek Playas and the team of Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, a few members of the Loonatics, have been at each other's faces, Yang throwing a fit, which comes as no surprise..

Jimmy: Oh come on, you mean to tell me that being forced at the back of the line wouldn't tick you off?

AJ: Well, look at it this way, he has been pushing General Manager Steve buttons for quite some time

Jimmy: That's from your view, anyways, the list continues, with the return of Clay Bailey having a shot of getting the Extreme Championship from Moe's hands in a Bar Brawl, and a feud that has been growing so ever strong and personal, Robin and the new AWE Champ, Slade

AJ: While most of the rivalries will be settled at this Sunday's PPV, we've got quite a set up tonight, General Manger Steve has requested that Yin take on former teammate Jinx

Jimmy: Yeah, he also has Yang in a match against an unknown opponent, obviously someone of his choosing, and it'll be a either Rolf or Kevin going one-on-one against either Duck or Slam to determine who gets to choose the stipulation for their Tag Team Match

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas Contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, residing in Los Angeles, California, she is a member of the Nation of Animation, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yin looking to beat some sense back into Jinx, no doubt

Jimmy: Jinx costed her their match, and afterwards, knocked her out with a punch

(Tara's Broken Theme Plays *TNA*)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Jinx fed up with Yin's actions, decided to leave the team, after speaking to an unnamed source

Jimmy: I have a hunch of who this unnamed source is

As soon as Jinx steps into the ring, Yin immediately gets in her face. Yin then pushes Jinx. Jinx retaliates with a punch, dropping Yin.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Yin standing back up. Jinx throws a punch to Yin's gut, following up with an elbow to the back of the head. Yin walks over the corner holding her head. Jinx kicks Yin in the gut and irish whips her to the opposite corner. Jinx tries to clothesline Yin, but Yin moves out of the way, making Jinx crash into the corner. Yin hits several chops to Jinx, following up with knee to the gut. Yin lifts Jinx up to the top turnbuckle and tries to Superplex Jinx off, but Jinx manages to hold Yin off and throw her off the turnbuckle. Jinx tries to hit Yin with a flying clothesline, but Yin counters with a dropkick. Yin covers Jinx for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Jinx kicks out. Yin picks Jinx up and irish whips her to the ropes, following her afterwards. Yin then hits a running bulldog on Jinx. Yin turns Jinx over on her back and slaps her across the face twice. Yin then hits a knee drop to the head. Jinx scrambles to her feet only to be put over the shoulders of Yin. Jinx rakes the eyes of Yin and lands on her feet. Jinx then hits Yin with a big boot. Jinx finishes Yin off with a Jinx Sphinx. Jinx then pins Yin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Jinx!

AJ: Jinx pulls of a big win over her former partner

Jimmy: Despite leaving one of the most dominate factions, Jinx is doing pretty well on her own, so far

*Locker Room*

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko are seen sitting around a table.

Clay: Two out of three ain't bad, right?

Raimundo: Yeah, can't beat those odds, right?

Kimiko: I'm happy for you two, would've been sweet if I had gotten a shot to, but, you know, you win some you lose some

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, Kimi, you'll get your shot, speaking of sweat, I'm going to take a little stroll

Clay: You be careful, you hear?

Kimiko: See you, Rai

Raimundo gets up and goes out.

Kimiko: So, Clay, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come up with the Bar Brawl thing for your match? Doesn't that Moe guy have, like, an advantage with something like that?

Clay: I figured if I'm going to beat him, I beat him at his own game

Kimiko: I suppose reminding you of what he did won't change your mind

Clay: Good Luck…

The sound of metal and yelling is heard outside the room.

Clay: What in tarnation?

Kimiko and Clay exit the room and split up. Clay looks around a corner but doesn't see anything.

Kimiko: Clay!

Clay turns and starts running the other way, he turns the corner to see Kimiko crouched down with Raimundo laid out on the floor. A metal garage door is bent next to Raimundo and a chair is seen a few feet away from the two.

Clay: What happened?

Kimiko: I don't know! Rai! Rai!

Clay: I need some help here!

A few backstage hands show up, followed by a medic and General Manager Steve.

Steve: What happened?

Clay: I'm not sure, we heard something just a few feet from our door, we came out and Kimiko finds Raimundo on the floor with a chair and a dent in that metal door.

The medic checks on Raimundo while Steve talks to the stage hands.

(Commentators Table)

AJ: My god, what happened?

Jimmy: Obviously Raimundo, the victim of a ambush of some sort

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll try to follow the update on Raimundo's condition, but in the mean time, we have to continue with the show

*Ring**Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(The arena grows dark again, and the intro to Loonatics Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Danger Duck, from Acmetropolis, he is The "Twisted Spinner" Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I'm not surprised that Slam will be representing himself and Duck in this contest, I figure that you've got to go with your biggest or stronger partner

Jimmy: You see beside Slam, Danger Duck, who made their title shot possible by picking up the win last week against the Tag Team Champions in a non-title match

AJ: Yeah, thanks to a low blow from behind the ref's back

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Kevin, from Peach Creek, he is one-half of the AWE Tag Team Champions, Rolf! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Representing the Tag Team Champions, is the son of a shepard, Rolf, who was the one that suffered the low blow from Duck

Jimmy: Rolf, the supposed strongest of the two, hopes to put that lose behind him

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Slam and Rolf in a test of strength. Slam gets an upper hand, pushing Rolf back first against a corner. Slam then starts to put in more strength and brings Rolf down to one knee, the ref asks Slam to back off, but Slam refuses. The ref starts making the 5-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Surprisingly, Rolf stopped the count when he started to overpower Slam. Rolf then pushed Slam into the opposite corner. Rolf then started hitting several chops across Slam's chest. Rolf then walked away from Slam, only to run full speedy, into him with a massive clothesline. Rolf irish whipped Slam into the ropes and hit a huge big boot. Rolf then pinned Slam.

Ref: 1..2

Slam literally threw Rolf off of him. Rolf kicked Slam in the gut and started hitting more chops with Slam against the ropes. Rolf tried irish whipping Slam again, but Slam hung on to the ropes. Slam then used his strength to throw Rolf over the ropes. Slam tried to follow Rolf to the outside, but the ref blocked him. With the ref distracted, Duck hit Rolf with a boot to the face. Kevin tried to get involved with Duck, but the ref cut him off. Duck picked Rolf up and tossed him in the ring. Slam then hit a belly to belly suplex to Rolf, then covered him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Rolf kicked out. Slam slowly picked Rolf up. Slam smiled before lifting Rolf over his right shoulder. Slam walked forward, and tried to, well, slam Rolf down on the mat, but Rolf managed to drop down behind Slam. Rolf then threw Slam head first against the turnbuckle. Rolf then hit a Urban Ram on Slam. Rolf then pinned Slam.

Ref: 1..2

Slam barely rolled the shoulder out. Rolf then poised himself, ready to hit the Urban Spike. Duck saw this, and jumped onto the apron to distract Rolf. Rolf saw Duck and pulled him in, Rolf then hit the Urban Spike on Duck. Kevin pulled Duck back to outside the ring. Rolf turned his attention back on Slam. Rolf tried to hit Slam with the Urban Spike, but Slam ducked. Slam then nailed the Twisted Slam on Rolf. Slam then pinned Rolf.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Slam Tasmanian!

AJ: Slam gets a win over Rolf, thanks to the distraction from Duck

Jimmy: With that win, Duck and Slam get to choose the stipulation for their Title match

Slam leaves the ring and gets a mic for Duck while Kevin checks on Rolf.

Duck: Hey!…Kevin, Rolf! I've decided on a stipulation…

AJ: That was quick

Duck: This Sunday!…it will be a Tables Match…not only that, the only way to win, is if we put you both through a table, same thing goes for you, you must put us both through tables

AJ: A Tag Team Tables match for the Titles! That'll be an exciting match!

Jimmy: I'll say

*Backstage*

General Manager Steve is seen with a medic outside the training room door.

Steve: How is he?

Medic: He'll live, has a headache, but no concussion, sustained some damage to the back and torso

Steve: Will he be able to compete this Sunday?

Medic: We'll see, he'll have to rest for the remainder of this week, he may not be a 100%

Steve: Okay, thank you

The medic goes inside the training room while Steve sighs before walking away.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

AJ: Lets take a look of what we have in store for New Year's Confrontation

Jimmy: First, it'll be Sheen defending his Intercontinental Championship against Raimundo

AJ: After the attack Raimundo suffered, he might not be at full strength, we're not sure if he is even going to be cleared to compete, lets hope for the best that Raimundo pulls through

Jimmy: Next it's a rematch for the Divas Championship, Gwen vs. the Champion Starfire, in a Lumberjill match

AJ: After Gwen was robbed of the title thanks to an unwanted guest, she'll get her chance to win the title back, with the Divas of AWE outside surrounding the ring

Jimmy: It's a rivalry that started last month at Race Against Time and has been growing, the Peach Creek Playas, competing against the newest tag team of Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, for the Tag Team Titles

AJ: Duck and Slam got their Championship match last week, and just moments ago, won the right to choose a stipulation, which Duck quickly decided. A Tables Match

Jimmy: Next, it'll be a unique Extreme Title Match, Clay Bailey going against who I believe has the distinct home field advantage, Moe Szyslak, in a Bar Brawl match

AJ: Clay returned at Race Against Time, and sent a quick message after the Extreme Scramble to Moe. Clay guarantees he'll beat Moe at his own game.

Jimmy: The final Main Event has been the talk of the AWE Universe, and sure is to be one of the biggest matches we've seen, Robin and Slade, in a Steel Cage match for the AWE Championship!

AJ: Robin and Slade have been long time enemies, and that feud has been brought to the AWE. A feud that should be the best in the history of AWE.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, residing in Los Angelus, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I wonder who our GM chose as Yang's opponents

Jimmy: I just hope he isn't too much trouble for him

General Manager Steve appears on stage.

Steve: Once again, Yang, you've drawn my attention, its like I can't turn my back on you for a single night without you getting into trouble

Yang grabs a mic from the Announcer.

Yang: What? You don't like my gift to you?

Steve: I'll keep it short for you, if Raimundo isn't able to compete by this Sunday, you'll be banned from competing for the Intercontinental Championship for 6 months! By the way, your match will be a No Disqualification match!

Jimmy: You've got to be kidding me, now it's a No DQ match?

Steve: And as for your opponent, lets just say hes been licking his chops for a match against you

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

AJ: Oh boy

Jimmy: This isn't right!

AJ: Oh yes it is

Beastboy came running in and immediately took Yang out with a quick clothesline.

*Bell Rings*

Beastboy continued the attack with a flurry of punches to the face. Yang pushes BB off of him and rolls out of the ring. Beastboy then leaps over the top rope and takes Yang out. He then picks Yang up and lifts him over his head and drops him chest first on the barricade. Beast Boy tosses Yang into the ring and covers him.

Ref: 1..2

Yang kicks out. Beastboy picks Yang up and throws him back first against the corner. Beastboy starts unleashing several chops across Yang's chest. Beastboy runs over to the other corner and faces Yang. From out of BB's view, Yang takes off the cover of the middle turnbuckle and tosses it away. BB charges towards Yang, unknown to what he did. Yang dropkicks Beastboy's left leg, dropping BB face first into the exposed turnbuckle.

AJ: Good god, Beastboy is going to have a serious migraine after that

Yang picks Beastboy, who is cut on the head, and lifts him up over his shoulders. Yang was about to hit a Woo-FU on Beastboy but stops. Yang drops Beastboy down and rolls out of the ring. Yang lifts the apron and pulls out a table and slides it in the ring.

AJ: Wait a minute, what is Yang going to do with that table?

Jimmy: it's a no Disqualification match,

Yang sets the table up in the middle of the ring and picks Beastboy up again. Yang then hits Beastboy with the Woo-FU through the table. Yang drags Beastboy away from the broken table and pins him.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Yang!

AJ: Beastboy must be really hurting after that

Jimmy: Chalk up another for the infirmary

*Backstage*

Cyborg and Slade are seen split screen, making their way to the ring.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, Cyborg challenged Slade to a one-on-one match and it looks like we are going to get it

Jimmy: No doubt, Robin will be watching every single second of it

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!

(Crash by Fit for Rivals Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Jump City, Cyborg! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here comes the wrestling machine!

Jimmy: Cyborg is a big man, will Slade be able to break down this obstacle?

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Last week, Robin was able to pin Slade in a tag team match

Jimmy: And as we saw as the show drew to a close, Slade doesn't take Losing to good

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Slade and Cyborg standing close to each other, Cyborg towering a few inches over Slade. Slade hits a quick right hand to Cyborg's face. Cyborg retaliated with a punch of his own, almost knocking Slade off his feet. Cyborg then irish whipped Slade to the ropes and nearly took his head off with a massive shoulder block.

AJ: Oh man, what a thunderous shoulder block

Jimmy: Cyborg overpowering Slade

Cyborg picked Slade up and lifted him over his head. Cyborg walked towards the ropes and was about to throw Slade over, but Slade raked the eyes of Cyborg before dropping down behind him and hitting a chop block to the back of Cyborg's left leg. Cyborg dropped down to one knee. Slade followed up with a Running boot to the face.

Jimmy: Slade has brought the giant down to the mat

AJ: It's a good tactic, take the bigger man's legs out from under him.

Slade turned Cyborg over on his face and grabbed his left leg. Slade lifted Cyborg up by the leg and slammed him down. Cyborg grabbed his knee while Slade walked around him. Slade kicked Cyborg in the head, and started stomping down on his knee. Slade covered Cyborg for a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Cyborg rolled the shoulder out. Slade started dragging Cyborg towards the corner, and slid out of the ring. Slade then threw Cyborg's knee against the steel post. Slade got back in the ring and pulled Cyborg away from the corner and pinned him.

Ref: 1..2

Cyborg rolled the shoulder out again. Slade stepped away from Cyborg and raised his hand in the air.

Jimmy: Slade is getting ready to end it here!

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Robin walks on stage.

AJ: What the? What is Robin doing here?

Slade turned his head towards Robin, hand still raised. He stares at Robin for a few seconds before looking back at Cyborg. Cyborg managed to pull himself to his feet but is limping. Slade then grabbed Cyborg by the neck and was ready to lift him up, but Cyborg pushed him back against the ropes. Cyborg then connected with the Crash.

AJ: A Crash! From out of nowhere!

Jimmy: Robin's distraction must've provided some extra help for Cyborg

Cyborg began dragging himself towards Slade. Cyborg turned Slade on his back and pinned him.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicked out.

Jimmy: How in the world did Slade kick out?

AJ: I have no idea

Cyborg picked Slade up and lifted him up, setting up for a Harddrive. Cyborg then felt a sting in his knee and dropped Slade down. Slade managed to pick Cyborg up and hit a Tombstone. Slade then pinned Cyborg.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Slade!

Jimmy: After a massive Crash, Slade somehow managed to pick up the win

AJ: Slade was on top throughout most of this match

Slade raised his hand in victory. But Robin came in form behind and dropkicked Slade into the middle rope. Robin went for the Robin Claw, but Slade moved out the way at the last second. Slade then grabbed Robin by the neck and hit a Chokeslam. Slade followed it up with a Tombstone to Robin.

AJ: Will be seeing this at New Year's Confrontation?

Jimmy: Slade and Robin, in a Steel Cage Match for the AWE Championship, don't miss it this Sunday, Good Night Everyone!

Slade stands over Robin with the belt as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2009

**Results;**

**Jinx def. Yin**

**Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian def. Peach Creek Playas (Winner Chooses Stipulation for Tag Team Championship Match**

**Yang def. Beastboy (No Disqualification Match)**

**Slade def. Cyborg**

_Thank god I got this up before I go back to classes. For those who don't know, January 17__th__ is my birthday and I'll be turning 20, AND I'll be going back to classes. Great way to say Happy Birthday Huh? Anyways, I'll try doing better in updating this semester. ALSO this is the 20th WEEK! In the meantime, Read and Review! _


	20. New Year's Confrontation I

Hey there people, KoG here with another addition to AWE, this time with New Year's Confrontation! A Surprising Royal Rumble we had, Booker T and Diesel aka Kevin Nash Return, and Alberto Del Rio wins the Rumble (My Main Pick to win). Well, lets get started before I start to ramble. **Enjoy! **

* * *

December 6th, 2009 - AWE New Year's Confrontation

Stronger by Trust Company Plays as the intro to New Year's Confrontation, and fireworks go off around the arena and on stage.

AJ: Welcome Everyone to New Year's Confrontation, we are live at a sold out Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana, I'm AJ and with me is Jimmy Neutron

Jimmy: Brrrrrr, its been pretty cold out today, but with tonight's line-up, things are sure going to heat things right up

AJ: We got new rivalries, old scores to settle, and one heck of a grudge match, but that's all later tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, right now we have to review our Intercontinental Championship Match

Jimmy: This past Monday, Raimundo was found on the floor after a struggle was heard, a steel chair was seen near his unconscious body, and a metal garage door dented

AJ: Raimundo was the 1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, doctors have reviewed him, and cleared him to compete Thursday, but truth be told, He is not 100%

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship!

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Raimundo walks out shaking his head slightly.

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Well, as you can see, Raimundo still feeling the effects of the attack, I have a hunch of who might have been the suspect

Jimmy: Even if Raimundo knew, he has probably forgotten it thanks to the head injury

(UltraLord's Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: A few weeks ago, Sheen was involved in a tag team match, with Robin as his partner, taking on Yang and the AWE Champion Slade

Jimmy: It didn't go so well for Slade and Yang, especially Yang, as he suffered the wrath of an angry Slade

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Sheen and Raimundo locking up in the middle of the ring. Sheen quickly breaks it up with a headlock on Raimundo. Raimundo escapes it and follows up with a series of kicks. Sheen catches Raimundo's left leg, but Raimundo knocks him down with a Enziguri. Raimundo pins Sheen.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen kicks out.

AJ: Raimundo seems to be doing just fine

Jimmy: Sheen had a headlock on him a few seconds

Raimundo tried to quickly finish Sheen off with a Typhoon Kick, but Sheen ducks. Sheen tries to lay Raimundo out with a Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Raimundo escapes. Both superstars bounce of the ropes and take each other out with a Clothesline.

AJ: Both guys thinking the same thing

Jimmy: It could be anyone's game now

Raimundo holds the back of his head while pulling himself up by the ropes, while Sheen picks himself up. Sheen kicks Raimundo in the gut and hits a Ultra Twist-of-Fate. Sheen then pins Raimundo.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo lifts his leg on the bottom rope. The ref sees it and breaks the count. Sheen picks Raimundo and tries to go for a second Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Raimundo pushes Sheen away. Sheen then tried hitting a clothesline, but Raimundo ducked. Raimundo then hit a Whisper in the Wind on Sheen. Raimundo then pins Sheen.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen rolls the shoulder out and rolls out of the ring.

AJ: Oh god, I thought that was it

Jimmy: It's been back and forth

As Sheen gets on the apron, Raimundo rushes in and kicks him in the gut. Raimundo tries to suplex Sheen back in the ring, but Sheen manages to hold on to the ropes. As Sheen lands on the apron, his right foot slips off. Sheen falls back, still holding onto Raimundo. Raimundo gets hung onto the top rope while Sheen lands on his back on the floor.

AJ; Oh no! Raimundo's head whipped back after Sheen slipped off the apron

Jimmy: Raimundo still had a grip on Sheen and tried to suplex him back into the ring

Sheen gets to his feet and leans against the apron. Sheen then climbs up onto the top turnbuckle and hits a Ultra Leap-of-Faith on Raimundo and pins him.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion! Sheen Estevez!

AJ: Raimundo put in one heck of a fight after a near concussion, but it wasn't surprising that that kind of potential injury would be his downfall

Jimmy: The attack he suffered this past Monday was nothing but a omen, a unfortunate event that sealed the difference in this match

Sheen helps Raimundo up and shakes his hand and helps him out of the ring.

AJ: Respect and concern for a friend, Sheen is a heck of a guy, isn't he Jim?

Jimmy: Yes he is….Jim?

*Backstage*

Robin is seen standing in front of a TV, watching the matches. Matt appears from behind. Robin quickly turns around, fist raised.

Matt: Whoa, whoa, relax!

Robin: What do you want?

Matt: Listen, I wanted to come by and say, I hope you beat Slade tonight…

Robin: What?

Matt: I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I've heard what kind of things that guy has done, and I'm just shocked, to be honest with you, the guy freaks me out a bit

Robin: ….You and everyone else….thanks, I guess

Matt: No problem, but don't think this means me and you can be buddies, I'm still determined to take the title away from you

Robin: I bet

Matt and Robin shake hands for a second and smile at each other before Matt leaves.

*Flashback*

Man: The following AWE Flashback is sponsored by Just for Men's Hair Color, keep your edge!

AWE Race Against Time - 1 Month Ago - Divas Scramble Match

Yang appears from under the ring, with the cloak on, and yanks the ref before he could finish the 3-count.

AJ: Who the heck is that?

The clock counts down as the ref gets back in the ring and restarts the count

Ref: 1..2..

*Bell Rings*

Jimmy: …Time ran out before the ref could finish

AJ: He just costed Gwen the title!

*Flashback Ends*

(Better Believe it by Veer Union Plays)

All of the AWE Divas, except Gwen and Starfire, walk down the ramp and surround the ring.

AJ: Here comes the Lumberjill for the Divas Championship Match, Oh man, Is it getting hot in here? Or is just them?

Jimmy: Well, yes, I have to agree with you, hehe, anyway, what do you think about what we just see? Matt giving Robin a little support?

AJ: I can't blame Matt, I wouldn't be surprised if every superstar and diva is behind Robin tonight

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Lumberjill is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Divas Championship!

(Homecoming Queen by Hinder Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Muskoka, Canada, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Gwen hopes to regain, what I think she never lost, the Divas Championship

Jimmy: You, Steve, and everyone else

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Planet Tamaran, she is the AWE Divas Champion! Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Starfire has been more happier than a Kid in a Toy Store these past few weeks

Jimmy: Definitely one of AWE's Hottest Divas Champion

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Gwen and Starfire looking around the ring at the Lumberjills, which include Jinx, Yin, former AWE Divas Champion Cindy Vortex and the remaining Divs. They turn their attention to each other and lock up in the middle of the ring. Starfire breaks it up with a kick to Gwen's gut. Starfire follows up with a DDT on Gwen. Starfire then begins dropping several knees on Gwen's head. Starfire climbs to the second rope and hits Gwen with a Flying Leg Drop. Starfire the pins Gwen.

Ref: 1..2

Gwen kicks out. Starfire starts hitting some chops and punches, forcing Gwen against the ropes. Starfire tries to clothesline Gwen over the ropes, but Gwen counters and sends Starfire flying over the ropes and onto the floor near Mystique Sonia and Libby. Sonia gets near Starfire, but Libby backs her off and helps Starfire up and into the ring. Starfire gets to her feet but Gwen quickly takes her down with a clothesline. Gwen repeats this two more times and follows up with a swinging neckbreaker. Gwen climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a flying elbow. Gwen then pins Starfire.

Ref: 1..2

Starfire kicks out. Gwen picks Starfire up and irish whips her to a corner with Jinx and Yin nearby. Gwen clotheslines Starfire against the turnbuckle. Gwen steps back and goes for another clothesline, but Starfire counters and lifts Gwen over the ropes. Gwen lands on the apron and hits a elbow across Starfire's face. Yin comes in from behind and pulls Gwen's legs out from under her. Gwen hits the apron face first. Jinx takes Yin out with a clothesline and soon enough, every Diva gets involved.

AJ: Oh man, a huge catfight right in front of us, this is great!

Jimmy: Don't get to excited! The ref is trying to break the fight up!

Starfire pulls Gwen back into the ring, and hits her with the Tamaran Twister. Starfire climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits The Starbolt on Gwen. Starfire pins Gwen but the ref is distracted with the catfight.

AJ: Starfire has Gwen pinned! But the ref still dealing with the brawl outside the ring!

Several other refs run down and start to break up the fight. Starfire gets up and gets the official ref's attention back to the match. Starfire covers Gwen again and the ref starts the count.

Ref: 1..2

Gwen rolls the shoulder out. Starfire gets up and begins to argue with the ref. Starfire picks Gwen up and lifts her over her shoulders. Starfire tries to go for a second Tamaran Twister, but Gwen manages to drop down behind her. Gwen then wraps her hands around Starfire's neck and drops her down to the mat. Both girls are our and the ref begins the 10-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9

Both Starfire and Gwen are able to get to their feet. Starfire tries to clothesline Gwen, but Gwen ducks and kicks Starfire in the gut and hits Picture Perfect on her. Gwen pins Starfire but Yin jumps onto the apron and draws the ref's attention. Gwen gets up and knocks Yin down to the floor, with Jinx starting the attack on her. From behind the ref and Gwen, a figure with a hoodie on jumps the guardrail and slides into the ring. The ref deals with Yin and Jinx fighting while Gwen turns around. The hooded figure pulls back the hood and reveals himself as Yang.

AJ: You've got to be kidding me, not again!

Gwen glares at him and tries to hit a clothesline, but Yang easily ducks and hits Gwen with a Woo-FU. Yang then pulls Starfire over Gwen and leaves the ring, pulling the hood over his head.

AJ: This is getting ridiculous, come on, not this way!

The ref turns around and sees Starfire on Gwen. The ref then makes the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Divas Champion, Starfire!

AJ: This cannot be happening, please tell me this didn't just happen!

Jimmy: déjà vu from Race Against Time, Yang getting involved in matches, You know, I'm starting to get sick of this too

AJ: Yang once again putting his hands on a girl! I wish I can do something, but I'm not a professional athlete, damn it!

Jimmy: I know Yang has some issues, but this isn't right

AJ: Yang has crossed the line! And no doubt, he will get whats coming to him, I can bet on that!

*Pat O'Breins Bar/ New Orleans*

Moe is seen sitting at a stool in front of the bartender, drinking a beer.

Moe: You know, being an owner of my own bar, its really nice having some serve me a drink for a change

Bartender: You don't say…

Moe: Yeah, this bar is really nice, a lot better than mine

Bartender: Why thank you sir

Moe: Anyway, I do apologize for any damages that will occur during my bar brawl later when I retain my title, I mean, if I didn't accept his rematch, then the guy would never leave me alone

Bartender: The same problem I have with me wife, if I don't give her what she wants, I'll never hear the end of it

Moe: Damn right! Heres to the good life!

Moe raises his glass while the bartender raises and empty glass. Moe takes a drink while the bartender continues cleaning.

*Superdome*

*Ring*

There are several tables surrounding the ring, some set up, some leaning against the barricade.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is a Tag Team Tables Match, and it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship!

(The arena grows dark as the intro to Loonatics Unleashed Plays)

Two spotlights shine on Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian on stage.

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, from Acmetropolis, representing The Loonatics, Danger Duck, and The "Twisted Spinner" Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian have had the tag team champ's number these past few weeks, Ladies and Gentlemen, just a few minutes ago I've received information that General Manager Steve has DEMANDED that Yang met him in the ring tomorrow night when AWE kicks off in Texarkana

Jimmy: This has got to be the final straw with Steve, no doubt, Yang will be facing hell, but lets not have this keep us from continuing our jobs commenting on the remaining matches, like you said AJ, Duck and Slam have been on a roll, having a win over the tag team champions, and this past Monday Night, Slam pinning Rolf to name the stipulation for the championship match

AJ: Duck immediately deciding that the tag team titles be competed in a tables match shortly after the match

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Lets not forget that for a team to win, they must put the opposing team through a table, thats both men, not just one

Jimmy: But, there is no rule against an eliminated person helping his partner, the only rule being what AJ just said, both teammates going through a table

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a staredown between each team. Duck begins whispering into Slam's ear while Kevin and Rolf huddle up. Rolf and Slam make the first move, locking up in the middle of the ring while Kevin and Duck go outside and get a table. Kevin tosses in his first and sets it up behind Rolf while Duck struggles to get his in. Kevin helps Rolf and they both start pulling Slam towards the table. Kevin and Rolf try to Double Suplex Slam, but Duck comes in and takes Kevin out, saving Slam. Kevin rolls out of the ring with Duck following after him while Slam hits Rolf with a suplex.

AJ: That was a close one, it would've been a one-on-two if Duck hadn't saved Slam

Jimmy: Duck had a bit of a hard time getting the table through the ropes with the legs getting caught

Slam lifts Rolf up and tries to drop him through the table, but Rolf squirms and drops behind Slam. Rolf then irish whips Slam to the ropes, and takes Slam out with a Urban Drop through the table.

AJ: Good God Almighty! An Urban Drop! Through the table!

Jimmy: And with that, Slam Tasmanian is eliminated and its now 2 on 1

Outside, Duck kicks Kevin in the gut and hears the table break. Duck turns and stares in shock as Slam is lying in the middle of a broken table. Kevin tackles Duck into the apron. Kevin then irish whips Duck back first into the barricade. Kevin grabs a table nearby leaning against the barricade and sets it up beside Duck. Kevin picks Duck up and sets him up for Full Throttle, but Duck counters by flipping Kevin over him. The back of Kevin's head catches the end of the table and gets knocked out.

AJ: Oh for the love of God!

Jimmy: Oh man, Kevin barely misses going through the table, but catches the edge with the back of his head instead

Blood starts to drip in the back of Kevin's head as Duck stumbles around the table to him. Duck picks Kevin up and sets him on the table and climbs up on it. Duck then hits a Danger Driver on Kevin through the table.

AJ: And what a shame, Duck takes advantage of the opportunity and eliminates Kevin

Jimmy: Its just Duck and Rolf left

Duck looks at the carnage he created, Kevin lying in a heap of broken wood and blood still flowing out of the wound. Duck was caught off guard when Rolf grabbed his head with both hands and hoisted him over the ropes. Rolf started unleashing several loud chops across Duck's chest and irish whipped him into the corner. Rolf then hits a shoulder block right in Duck's gut and follows up with a Urban Drop. Rolf goes outside and grabs a table laying on the floor and throws it in the ring.

AJ: Rolf is looking to end it

Rolf sets the table up as Duck uses the ropes to get to his feet. Rolf grabs Duck's head and tries to hit a Urban Spike, but Duck dodges it and dropkicks Rolf in the back and into the waiting arms of Slam. Slam hits Rolf with a Twisted Slam and follows up with a Tasmanian Splash. Slam lifts Rolf up onto a table and holds him down as Duck climbs to the top turnbuckle. Duck then hits a Flying Crossbody on Rolf, and through the table. The ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, and New Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

Jimmy: We have new tag team Champions!

AJ: Yes, but at what cost! Kevin is out cold, is bleeding from the back of his head, and may have serious head injuries

Jimmy: That's what happens when you participate in matches like these, you're risking your body of not just yourself, but others too

Slam helps Duck up the ramp with the titles in their hands while paramedics tend to Kevin.

AJ: If a tag team tables match ended with this kind of carnage, I can only imagine what Robin and Slade will be putting each other in that Steel Cage hovering over the ring

Camera moves towards the ceiling and focuses on the Steel Cage.

Jimmy: There it is, people, the Steel Cage that will determine who walks out of here AWE Champion, Robin, or Slade

AJ: Well that's all later tonight, folks, but next time we are on PPV is when we head to Atlanta, Georgia for the Final Event of the year, AWE Dawn of Kings where the matches are nothing but Championship matches

*Pat O'Breins Bar*

Everyone has cleared out and only Moe and a referee remain.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest is a Ball Brawl Match, scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Extreme Championship! Introducing first, from Springfield, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Boos)

Footsteps outside the bar are heard when the door opens and Clay walks in.

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Lone Star State of Texas, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a staredown between Moe and Clay. Moe tries to pull a fast one by throwing a nearby glass of beer in Clay's face, but Clay blocks the beer from his eyes. Moe then tackles Clay into the wall and starts hitting some punches into Clay's gut while Clay tries to fend him off with clubs to the back. Clay then throws Moe over a table and starts stomping down on Moe. Clay picks the table up and drops it on Moe and pins him.

Ref: 1..2

Moe breaks up the pin by grabbing a nearby mug and smashing it against Clay's back. Moe gets to his feet and breaks a stool across the back of Clay. Moe follows up by body slamming Clay through a table. Moe leans back against the bar and drinks a beer.

AJ: Now, I don't drink, but I think the saying goes "Nothing like an ice cold beer to take the edge off"

Jimmy: This is Moe's kind of match, theres no harm in taking a quick break on the job

Moe tosses away the bottle and pins Clay.

Ref: 1..2

Clay kicks out. Moe picks Clay up, but Clay elbows him in the gut. Clay then slams Moe's head against the wall. Clay then grabs a dart board and breaks it across Moe's head. Clay tries irish whipping Moe into the bar, but Moe counters and sends Clay flying over it. Moe catches his breath and goes around the table. Clay throws beer into Moe's face and hits a Lonestar Kick, sending Moe back onto a Pool Table.

AJ: Hey, hey! That's what I call a taste of your own medicine!

Jimmy: I guess the "Pool" tables have turned on Moe

Clay gets up onto the bar and goes for the Shooting Lonestar, but Moe moves out of the way. Clay lands with a thud on the pool table. Moe gets on back on the pool table and hits Clay with a Hangover on the table. Moe then pins Clay.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Extreme Champion! Moe Szyslak!

AJ: Ah man, it looked like Clay had it

Jimmy: Clay put up a Valiant effort, but Moe once again picks up the win

*Superdome*

*Locker room*

Gwen is seen sitting on a chair, holding her gut. She takes a sip of water from a bottle, and starts to sob, she then angrily throws the water bottle across the room.

Voice: I'm sorry about what happened…

Gwen turns her head and sees Raven in the doorway. She wipes away a tear.

Gwen: Raven? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you with the other titans at all

Raven: eh, wrestling isn't my kind of thing, but so is letting that disgrace of a being get away with his actions

Gwen: He did that to get on Steve's nerves, and the reason why, is that Steve won't give what he wants, attention, fame, glory, and a title shot

Raven: Well, I speak for the rest of the girls when we say, that enough is enough

Gwen: Rest of the girls? Who are they?

Raven: Just your competition in the Diva Finder contest, Rogue, Argent, Ophelia

Gwen: Thank you Raven

Raven: No problem, but, come with me, there is something I need to talk to you in private

Gwen: Okay

Gwen and Raven leave, closing the door behind them.

*Ring*

The camera looks up as the Steel Cage slowly descends with the lights flickering along with the creepy sound effect.

AJ: Here we go, Ladies and Gentlemen, the match of the evening, the man behind the mask, Slade, defending the AWE Title, against the boy wonder, Robin, in that Steel Cage…

Jimmy: What I don't understand is why they have to play that sound effect every time a Steel Cage, or a Hell in a Cell goes down, it creeps me out

AJ: I hear you

The Steel Cage finally surrounds the ring as officials put it together.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is a Steel Cage Match! And it is for the AWE Championship! Now, the only way to win is by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage by going over the walls or through the door and both feet touching the floor

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: A Steel Cage match really suits him, Jimmy, hes Dark, Menacing, and willing to punish those who dare come across him

Jimmy: They are perfect for each other, might call it home away from home

Slade looks around the cage before entering it.

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, Robin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: However, if you mix Robin in with Slade and a Steel Cage, all hell is sure to break loose

Jimmy: I've got tons of scenarios that can happen, AJ, and none of them are pleasant

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Robin trying to hit a quick right hand to Slade, but Slade easily catches the punch and tosses Robin back first against the cage. Slade tries to kick Robin's head against the cell, but Robin moves out of the way. Robin starts swinging at Slade with a flurry of kicks. Robin then tries to irish whips Slade, but Slade counters and irish whips Robin into the ropes. Robin uses the middle rope to bounce off and hit Slade in the head with a elbow. With Slade down on one knee, Robin bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Slade in the face. Robin pins Slade.

Ref: 1..2

Slade pushes Robin off and through the ropes against the cage. Slade gets up and picks Robin up, only to be knocked back with a kick to the head. Robin jumps onto the top rope and tries to take Slade down with a Crossbody, but Slade catches him and drives him back first against the cage and body slams him down on the mat. Slade turns and orders the ref to open the cage door.

AJ: Looks like Slade doesn't want to stick around anymore

Robin manages to stop Slade with a chop block to the back of the left knee, and tells the ref to close the door. Robin then slams Slade's head face first against the cage. Robin begins to apply pressure by pushing Slade's head against the cage with his foot. Robin then backs up and dropkicks Slade's head against the cage. Robin pulls Slade back and covers him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicks out.

AJ: Robin is really taking to Slade

Jimmy: I doubt Robin wants to win by escaping the cage

Robin climbs up to the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a Robin Splash, but Slade moves out of the way. Slade pick Robin up and hits a backbreaker. Slade picks Robin up against the leans him against the turnbuckle. Slade begins driving his shoulder into Robin's gut, along with a few knees. Slade lifts Robin up to the top turnbuckle and hits a Superplex on him. Slade then pins Robin.

Ref: 1..2

Robin rolls the shoulder out. Slade gets up and stares at the ref. Slade looks around the cage and gets to his feet. Slade begins to climb the cage.

AJ: Time for Plan B, Slade

Slade gets near the top when Robin starts to get up. Slade manages to get one leg over the top when Robin pole vaults to the top via the top rope.

Jimmy: Are you kidding me? Robin was down on the mat a mere second ago! Now hes face to face with Slade on the top of the cage!

AJ: Robin has some really amazing abilities

Robin and Slade trade punches on the top. Slade grabs Robin by the throat and was about to throw him off when Robin knocked him across the head with a swift kick. Robin then slams Slade's head on the steel before throwing him off the top and down to the ring.

AJ: My God! That's at least a 15 foot drop! Slade's back must be broken!

Jimmy: Now is your chance Robin! Climb down the cell! Regain your championship!

Robin looks down at Slade then looks over to the floor, then back at Slade. Robin carefully gets to his feet on the cage and looks down at Slade.

Jimmy: No, don't tell me Robin is going to do what I think hes going to do!

AJ: He doesn't want to end it the easy way, he wants to make sure Slade is out for good

Robin leaps from the top and down at Slade. Slade, however, moves out of the way, leaving Robin to crash down the mat.

AJ: Oh my God! Oh my God! Robin must be broken in half!

Jimmy: I can't believe Slade was able to dodge that after being dropped 15 feet!

Slade pulled himself up with the ropes and looked at Robin knocked out on the mat. Slade told the ref to open the door and casually stepped out of the cage. Slade slowly walked down the steps and onto the floor.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and Still AWE Champion! Slade!

AJ: Slade retains the title, unfortunately

Jimmy: Someone has got to help Robin, he may have broken ribs

Slade walks up the ramp and stops on the stage. Slade looks back at Robin still in the cage and turns back. Slade raises the title in victory before walking off as the show draws to a close.

AWE New Year's Confrontation 2009

**Results**

**Sheen def. Raimundo (Retains IC Title)**

**Starfire def. Gwen (Retains Divas Title/Lumberjill Match)**

**Duck and Slam def. Peach Creek Playas (Win Tag Team Titles/Tag Team Tables Match)**

**Moe def. Clay (Retains Extreme Title/Bar Brawl Match)**

**Slade def. Robin (Retains AWE Title/Steel Cage Match)**

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Having classes Monday-Friday, I'm trying to make time to update. I know I may be a little picky, but Review, I know that there are other stories and Wrestling Fanfics, but I need some fans too. Help a guy out, Alrighty? I promise quicker updates! :)_


	21. Week 21

Enjoy another week of AWE!

December 7th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE Starts and Fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: Welcome Everyone, to another week of AWE, we are live in Nashville, Tennessee, I'm AJ and with me is Jimmy Neutron, and last nights' PPV, New Year's Confrontation, was one of the most physical I've ever called

Jimmy: That's right, we have new Tag Team Champions, where Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian defeated the Peach Creek Playas in a Tag Team Tables match, but its what happened towards the end that was hard to forget

The Titantron goes back to the Tag Team Tables match where Duck counters an attempted Full Throttle by Kevin. Duck throws Kevin over the table and the video slows down to the point where the back of Kevin's head clips the edge of the table.

AJ: As you can see, folks, Kevin was looking to eliminated Duck by hitting a Full Throttle on him through the table, but Duck tosses him over him and just barely misses going through the table, but the back of Kevin's head would hit the edge of the table

Jimmy: Kevin was rushed to the hospital with possible concussions and may be out for quite a while, but that's not all, it seems Robin will be joining Kevin in the infirmary with a few cracked ribs

AJ: Robin took a big risk after jumping off the top of the cage, and missed hitting Slade with a Robin Splash, we'll try to update you with any more information

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Jimmy: General Manger Steve, obviously in one of the worst moods I've seen him in, and who wouldn't be after what Yang did last night

AJ: You know, I don't even want to talk about it, Jimmy, I just want to see Yang get his

Jimmy: Well, folks, its better if I show you instead

A video is shown of Yang sneaking in during the Lumberjill match and hitting Gwen with a Woo FU and pulling Starfire over her before leaving, pulling the hood of his jacket of his head.

AJ: Despicable

Steve begins to pace back and forth quickly in the ring.

Steve: You know, I'm a clean guy, I don't smoke, do drugs, and certainly don't drink. But this morning when I woke up, Jesus Christ, I don't know how some of guys experience a hangover, but I had a monster of a headache. The reason behind this, what I heard, what I saw happen last night, Yang putting his hands on Gwen, and costing her the title

The crowd begins to boo at this.

Steve: Now, I want to get this over with, cause this headache is irritating the hell out of me. Yang! Get your furry ass out here right now!

(Champion by Flipsyde)

Yang walks down the ramp as paper balls start to raining down on him.

Yang: Yo, boss why…

Steve: Shut it! And just sit there! Its obvious that you're mad over the fact that you have to start at the bottom of the Intercontinental Championship ladder, but that is no reason you have to put your hands on a girl!

Yang: Well, Steve, all of this could have been avoided if you have just given me one more shot at the title…

Steve: And what if I would have! With your luck, you would've lost the match! And then what would you have done? You'd probably take your frustration out of someone and beg me for another shot, then we would be in the same situation here!

Yang looks down, clenching his fists.

Steve: Look at me when I'm talking to you!

Yang glares into Steve's eyes.

Steve: I can fire you right now, that's what I want to do…

The Crowd begins to cheer at this. Yang starts to get worried and angry at the same time.

Steve: …but that'd be to easy…I had already decided your punishment last night after what I heard…you'll be staying on AWE

The Crowd boos at this as Yang sighs a breath of relief.

Steve: However, you'll no longer be competing for the Intercontinental Championship, in other words, you are removed from the Intercontinental Division until further notice

Yang: What!

AJ: Hallelujah!

Yang: You can't do this to me!

Steve: Do not make me change my mind!

Yang starts throwing a fit, kicking at ropes, throwing the mic away. Yang looks back at Steve before leaving the ring.

Steve: Oh, before I forget, I need to inform you that you have a match tonight, and don't bother trying to find out who it is, cause you'll know later tonight in the ring

Yang storms up the ramp and into the back.

AJ: Steve, really sticking it to Yang! Oh what a night!

Jimmy: Yang will no longer be able to compete in the Intercontinental Division and for the title, and later tonight, to add more insult, must face an unknown opponent chosen by Steve.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian.

Leshawna: Hey Yall! Leshawna here, please help me welcome my guests at this time, they are the new Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

Duck: Hey

Leshawna: Last night, boys, you surprised everyone when you defeated Kevin and Rolf in a tables match to win those titles, I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering how you feel now your runnin' the Tag Team division?

Duck: Well, I've been saying it since day one! There was no way those two Peach Creek *Bleep*, pardon the language, were going to beat us, and now look at us, we're the tag team champions baby!

Leshawna: I can see that

Duck: You know, we're in such a good mood now, I'm offering an open challenge to any tag teams, past or present, that can beat us, if they win, they can take us on for the titles, but, come on, seriously? By the way, I want to wish Kevin a speedy recovery, as soon as he's all healed up and ready for a rematch, we'll be happy to put you back in the emergency room

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Backstage*

Gwen is seen sitting in a chair with a spotlight on her.

Gwen: After what we saw our "Dark Love" do in the ring, we feel that he and him aren't done with each other. He has exposed his feelings to me, and I have exposed those feelings to us, and we are here to return the favor

Four figures appear behind Gwen, Gwen smiles as the room goes dark.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Amusement Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Haven't seen Matt in a while, until last night when he gave Robin a little encouragement

Jimmy: A little warm up match to get him back on track

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Springfield, he is the Extreme Champion, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Moe retained his title last night in a Bar Brawl match against Clay Bailey

Jimmy: Moe almost lost it, but managed to pull through at the last minute

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with a lock-up between Mat and Moe. Matt gets the upper hand and backs Moe against the corner. The ref starts to count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Matt backs up and smiles at Moe. Moe slaps Matt across the face and begins to laugh. Matt looks back at Moe with a pissed off look and begins to hammer him with furry of punches. The ref tries to pull back Matt but can't. Matt scares the ref out of the ring and kicks Moe in the gut. Matt grabs Moe by the head and slams him face first against another turnbuckle. Matt backs up and tries to clothesline Moe, but Moe counters with a boot to the face. Moe then pins Matt with a school boy, holding the ropes.

Ref: 1..2

The ref sees Moe's hand and tells him off. Matt then pushes the ref into Moe, knocking them both down. Matt then rolls out of the ring and grabs the Extreme title. Matt gets back into the ring as Moe gets to his feet. Matt tries to hit Moe with the belt, but Moe ducks. Moe then pokes Matt in the eye and hits a Hangover. Moe tries to pin Matt, but the ref is still out. Moe gets the ref stirring as Matt gets back up. Moe turns around and gets laid out with a clothesline. Matt grabs the belt again and waits for Moe. Moe gets up just as the ref pulls himself up. Matt looks at the ref and smiles. Matt tosses the belt at Moe and lays down, Moe catching the belt. The ref turns around and sees Matt lying on the mat with Moe holding the belt. The ref calls for the belt.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a disqualification, Matt!

Matt rolls out of the ring with a smile.

AJ: Did Matt just pull a fast one over Moe?

Jimmy: Yes he did! The ref caught Moe with the belt and Matt on the mat, he must have thought Moe used the belt!

*Locker room*

Raimundo is seen massaging his neck when Sheen walks in.

Sheen: Hey, Hows your neck?

Raimundo: Still aching

Sheen: Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened last night, I didn't mean to pull your neck over the ropes like that, I slipped, that's all

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, accidents happen

Sheen: Friends?

Raimundo: Friends

*Backstage*

Duck and Slam are seen walking towards the ring when they cross paths with Yang. Duck, Slam and Yang stare at each other before continuing.

AJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, Duck and Slam issued a open challenge match to any tag team earlier tonight, and that challenge was answered

Jimmy: They face their opponents, next

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following tag team match, is scheduled for one fall!

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Acmetropolis, representing The Loonatics, they are the Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck and The "Twisted Spinner" Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Last night, Duck and Slam surprised everyone when they took down the former tag team champions, the Peach Creek Playas

Jimmy: They also sent Kevin to the hospital with a possible concussion, dusting of any chance of a rematch for a long while.

AJ: Now who are their opponents?

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, the Hartman Dynast! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: haHA! I had a feeling Timmy and Chester would accept the challenge

Jimmy: Being former tag team champions, there is no doubt the Hartman Dynasty wouldn't pass up such an opportunity the current tag team champions offered

*Bell Rings*

Chester and Slam start the match. Slam charges towards Chester and tries to grab him, but Chester quickly slides under Slam. Chester starts hitting Slam with a fury of punches, backing him up against the ropes. Chester tries to Irish Whip Slam towards the other side, but Slam, being the bigger and stronger man, holds onto the ropes. Chester starts kicking Slam in the gut and tries again, but Slam still hangs on. Slam then pulls Chester and tosses him over the ropes.

AJ: Slam does not want to be moved

Jimmy: He is a big man, a big and strong man, that comes with a whole lot of advantages

Slam steps out of the ring and picks Chester up. Slam then rams Chester, back first, against the side of the ring. The ref orders Slam and Chester to get back in the ring. Slam picks Chester up and throws him back in the ring. Slam climbs in and pins Chester.

Ref: 1..2

Chester rolls the shoulder out. Slam dragged Chester by the arm towards Duck. Slam tagged in Duck and yanked Chester to his feet, and held him in a Full Nelson. Duck hit a punch into Chester's gut, and followed up with a suplex. Duck then gets Chester in a Body scissors. Duck also places his arms around Chester's neck. Chester tries to break Duck's lock, but Duck holds on. Chester then pushes himself back with his hands on the mat, and uses his legs to keep himself up. The ref sees Duck's shoulders down and makes the count.

Ref: 1..2

Duck releases the hold and pushes Chester off. Duck tries to pick Chester back up, but Chester counters and hit's a jaw breaker on him. Both men are down on the mat and the ref begins the 10-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7

Chester tags in Timmy. Duck tries to clothesline Timmy, but Timmy ducks and hits a flying forearm across Duck's face. Timmy then follows up with several dropkicks. Timmy stomps down on Ducks gut, making Duck sit up, and then hits a low dropkick into Duck's head. Timmy anxiously waits for Duck to stand up. Timmy hits a Bucktooth Breaker on Duck, and then pins him.

Ref: 1..2

Slam breaks up the count. Chester comes in and draws Slam's attention. Slam charges at Chester, but Chester pulls the top rope down, sending Slam over and onto the floor. Chester then hits a flying Crossbody on Slam. Timmy gets up and walks to the corner. Timmy climbs up to the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a Bucktooth Bomb, but Duck rolls out of the way. Duck hits Danger Breaker on Timmy, and pins him.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

Jimmy: The tag team champions pick up the win here tonight

AJ: Which also means that Timmy and Chester won't be competing for the tag team titles

*GM Office*

Steve is seen sitting against the desk talking to someone off-camera.

Steve: First off, I want to thank you for answering my call, as you know, I have a bit of a pest problem, and with you two being the same, I couldn't think of a better person to take the job. I'm more than willing to offer you and your other friends a contract in return since Duck and Slam are here.

Voice: No problem, doc, I'm more than happy to help, and don't worry, I'll be dealing with those two later on

Steve: I appreciate it, now, in a few minutes, the match will begin, now go out there and make one hell of an impression

Voice: Absolutely

A door is heard opening an closing.

Steve: Finally, I can relax with my mind clear

A knock is heard at the door.

Steve: Yes?

A referee walks in.

Ref: Sir, I found a card addressed to you

Steve: A Christmas Card? It's a little bit early for one, isn't it?

Ref: Its not a Christmas Card I believe, sir, it came with a black rose

Steve: What?

The ref hands Steve a dark red card with a black rose sticking out.

Steve: Uh, thank you

Ref: Not a problem

The ref leaves as Steve opens the card and takes the rose.

Steve: _"We want to express our deepest thanks, thoughts, and love for your support, yours truly, the NoBGG" _Heh, didn't know I have a fan club, you never know what kind of surprises comes your way…what the…

Steve sniffs the card

Steve: oh man, the scent, so…alluring…WHOA SH…..

Steve nearly falls back on the desk. Steve looks at the card and rose and places it on the desk and gets to his feet, his face red with embarrassment. Steve walks out the room, talking to himself.

Steve: I can't believe I almost fell like that on live TV….

Jimmy: I think Steve has a lot more than 'fans', if you know what I mean, anyway, next it'll be Yang taking on an opponent chosen by our General Manager

AJ: I can't wait for this one

(Promo)

So many Companies... _(TWA Logo)_ So many Names... _(CASZ Logo)_ Now they will... _(TWA Logo)_ Finally ... _(CAWF Logo)_... Collide... _(AWF Logo)_ Seven of the Biggest Wrestling Companies... _(WWT Logo)_ Meet up for the Ulitmate... _(CWF Logo)_ PPV Event _(All the Logos Collide)_ Clash of the Titans! Live on Pay-Per-View Soon

(Promo Ends)

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Los Angeles, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Earlier tonight, General Manager Steve laid down the law on Yang, banning him from competing in the Intercontinental Division, and the title

AJ: He also put Yang in a match against an opponent who we just recently saw talk to Steve in his office

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Acmetropolis, he is the leader of The Loonatics, Ace Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Another member of The Loonatics joins the roster, and the leader no less!

AJ: Ace didn't mind answering Steve's request, but he didn't seem happy with Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian going off on their own and arriving here on AWE

Jimmy: He said once he was done with Yang, he'll be dealing with them later

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Yang trying to take Ace down with a shoulder block, but Ace grabs hold of him and remains on his feet. Ace hits Yang with an elbow to the back of the neck, and smacks Yang across the head. Yang steps back and looks back at Ace in anger, Ace just smiles back and turns his back, offering Yang a free shot. Yang quickly charges at Ace, but Ace counters with a drop-toe hold. Ace follows up with a dropkick to Yang's face. Ace pins Yang.

Ref: 1..2

Yang kicks out. Ace tries to pick Yang up, but Yang rakes him in the eyes and kicks him in the back of the knee. Yang pays Ace back with a few slaps across the back of the head. Yang then hit's a boot across Ace's face. Yang picks Ace up and hits a neckbreaker. Yang climbs to the top turnbuckle and drops down on Ace with an flying elbow. Yang then pins Ace.

Ref: 1..2

Ace kicks out. Yang picks Ace up and irish whips him to the corner. Yang then clotheslines Ace into the turnbuckle and follows up with a bulldog. Yang turns Ace around and taunts over him. Yang then runs into the rope and drops a fist onto Ace. Yang picks Ace up and lifts him up over his shoulders. Yang tries to hit a Woo-FU, but Ace drops down behind Yang. Ace stands back to back behind Yang and lifts him up with both arms under Yang's arms. Ace runs forwards and hits Straight A (Running Crucifix Powerbomb) on Yang. Ace then pins Yang.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Ace Bunny!

AJ: Ace does Steve a favor and picks up the win

Jimmy: It looked like Yang was going to get the win with a Woo-FU, but he was no match for Ace's skill

AJ: Next on Ace's list is his former partners Duck and Slam…

(Survival of the Sickest Plays)

Duck and Slam appear on stage.

AJ: Well speak of the devil, look whose here

Duck: Ace! What in the hell are you doing here? Can't you find some other wrestling business? How about CWF? I hear they need help with these posers called "The Bullies"! Why can't you take your leadership skills and do something about that!

Ace grabs a mic.

Ace: I could that, but I have bigger fish to fry, or in this case, duck. I can't turn my back with you two starting something.

Duck: If you got a problem with us, why don't you do something about that?

Ace: You know what, I will

Ace drops the mic and exits the ring. Ace starts walking up the ramp only to be taken down by Yang from behind.

AJ: Oh god, Yang getting involved

Yang holds Ace down as Duck and Slam walk down the ramp. All three start stomping on Ace.

Jimmy: Come on! Its three-on-one!

Timmy and Chester come in and start to fight Duck and Slam back.

AJ: Here comes the Calvary!

The fight continues until referees and security guards come in and try to break them up.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Matt.

Leshawna: Hey Yall! I'm here with Matt, who pulled off one of the most sneakiest wins I've ever seen…

Matt: Let me correct you right there, Now, some of you may see it your way, some people may even call it cheating, I, however, call it smarts, I mean, come on? I know I INTRODUCED the title into the match, and WANTED to use it, but did I? I didn't hit Moe with it, he just got caught holding at the wrong place, right time

*Commentators Table*

AJ: He does have a point, he didn't Moe with a title

Jimmy: A wins, a win, and that is what Slade did last night, unfortunately

AJ: You know, Robin had the win right there, he had a chance to win back the title! But he wanted to punish Slade

Jimmy: We've all heard the story between Robin and Slade, the hatred for one another, Robin couldn't get that out of his head, that's what costed him the title, and now, sitting in a hospital bed, possibly his career

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest)

Slade walks down the ring with the title over his shoulder.

Slade: Come to think of it, my theme kind of suits Robin more now, his Dreams of beating me and winning the AWE Heavyweight Champion are broken, along with the rest of his body.

The crowd boos.

Slade: You know, None of the other Wrestling business, Not TWA, Not WWT, Not even CWF have this kind of hatred between two superstars, thats why I'm the most talked about superstar ever!

The crowd continues to boo

Slade: Former Champions like Mr. Eddy of CWF, and other former champions the rest of the other wrestling business have that people hated have one thing in common, they weren't smart, they were so self-absorbed that their arrogance was their own downfall to people like "Rojo Bat"

The crowd cheers a bit.

Slade: So, now what? The one person you counted on to 'beat' me is now sleeping away the pain in the hospital. So this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to borrow the tag team champion's idea. I'm offering an open challenge to anyone who thinks they have what it takes to step in the ring with me

AJ: Here we go again, I hope someone big and tough accepts

Slade: If they accept, they won't have to go through a #1 contenders kind of match with me, they'll be facing me for the title, just like that, thats all the have to do, its not like anyone is...

Slade rolls out of the way as an arrow lodges into the mat.

Jimmy: What in the world?

Slade: I'm guessing this certain someone isn't as bright as Robin if he thinks shooting an arrow inside a crowded arena is safe

Slade grabs the arrow. Slade looks at the arrow.

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

AJ: That's Speedy's theme!

Jimmy: But where is he?

Spotlights shine up at the ceiling as Speedy is seen standing on a beam.

AJ: Good god, look how high he is

Jimmy: Talk about getting a seat in the nosebleed section

Speedy: SLADE! At Dawn of Kings, I'm going to do Robin, and everyone in the arena a favor and stop your reign before it can begin!

Slade: It already has, boy, and don't worry, I'm going to knock you off your perch just like Robin, this time, I won't go as easy!

Slade raises his title as he and Speedy staredown each other.

AJ: Oh man, Speedy! Slade! At Dawn of Kings!

Jimmy: It's going to be one hell of a match, I can tell. Good night everyone!

The show draws to a close as Slade and Speedy continue the staredown.

AWE 2009

**Results;**

**Matt def Moe (Via DQ)**

**Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian def. Hartman Dynasty**

**Ace def. Yang**

**Speedy accepts Slade's open challenge for AWE Championship**

_I know I promised quicker Updates, but School hasn't been doing me a favor, please forgive me. I like to apologize to the other Wrestling Fanfiction owners for bagging on them, just wanted to build more hatred and attention for Slade. Also like to wish those in the Clash of the Titans PPV luck. I was excited to see The Great One return to host Wrestlemania 27, but I was more excited when I found out that the Texas Rattlesnake will be hosting Tough Enough the night after WM. Read and Review please._


	22. Week 22

Here it is, peoples, another week of AWE!

December 14th, 2009

Better Believe it by Veer Union plays as the intro to AWE starts and fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: We're just two weeks away from Dawn of Kings, but tonight, we make a stop in Louisville, Kentucky. Hello Everyone and Welcome to another action-packed edition of AWE, you know me as the genius of Dimmsdale, AJ, alongside the intelligence of Retroville, Jimmy Neutron, and tonight, we got not one! But TWO Main Events

AJ: First, is a non-title match between AWE Champion Slade, and his opponent, the Melon Masked Man, Captain Melonhead

Jimmy: Next, it's a 6-man tag team match, the Hartman Dynasty teaming with Ace Bunny, taking on the Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, and their partner, Yang

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following No Disqualification match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Springfield, he is the Extreme Champion, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Moe lost to Matt last week in one of the most sneakiest ways I've seen yet

Jimmy: Yeah, but now Moe has requested a rematch under no disqualification rules, so there is no way Matt can slip that easy again here tonight

(Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

Matt walks down with a smile on his face.

AJ: Matt doesn't seem that upset about having a rematch with Moe

Jimmy: He seems rather happy

Suddenly, Steve is shown on the Titantron.

Steve: Now hold on a second, ref, don't ring the bell just yet

Jimmy: Whats going on?

Steve: Call me crazy, but I don't think a single, no disqualification match, with the title NOT on the line is not extreme enough, so, I'm going to make this match a triple-threat match!

AJ: Great! But whose the third superstar?

Steve: Let me introduce you the third competitor, fellow Texan, and former Extreme Champion, Clay Bailey!

(Shinedown by Godsmack Plays)

AJ: Heres something neither of them were expecting, first and former champion Clay Bailey

Jimmy: Clay failed to win the title back at New Year's Confrontation, I'm sure he'll like nothing more than a second shot

Steve: by the way, if Matt or Clay should pick up the win, he will earn a shot at your championship

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Moe clotheslining Matt over the top rope. Moe then gets into a back-and-forth fist fight with Clay. Moe gets the upper hand by kicking Clay in the gut and hitting a DDT. Moe quickly goes for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Matt pulls Moe by the leg out of the ring. Matt pokes Moe in the eye and bashes his head on the barricade. Matt tries to irish whip Moe into the steps, but Moe counters, sending Matt shoulder first into the steps. Clay springboards over the ropes and takes Moe out. Clay picks Moe up and lifts him over his right shoulder. Clay then rams Moe head first into the steel post. Clay throws Moe into the ring and climbs up onto the top turnbuckle. Clay then hits a Flying Lonestar on Moe. Clay then pins Moe.

Ref: 1..2

Matt breaks up the count. Matt picks Clay up and sends him shoulder first into the steel post. Matt follows up with a Fisherman Suplex on Clay. Matt then applies a Boston Crab on Clay. Clay tries to reach for the ropes, but Matt drags him into the center of the ring. Moe sneaks in from behind and spits Beer into Matt's face. Moe then follows up with the Hangover on Matt. Moe then pins Matt.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, the Extreme Champion, Moe Szyslak!

AJ: Moe finally gets retribution

Jimmy: Yeah, but what does this mean about the Extreme Championship?

Steve appears on the Titantron again.

Steve: Hey Moe! Congratulations on the victory, haven't taken into mind what happens if you'll win. But you know, after watching the match, you performed rather well against two opponents. So, it shouldn't be a problem doing it again at Dawn of Kings. You, Matt, and Clay for the Extreme Championship!

AJ: Alright! Now things are really cooking!

Steve: But you know, something is missing, something special for Dawn of Kings…I got it! This match will be a Triple-Threat Ladder Match!

AJ: Hot Damn! A Triple-Threat match for the Extreme Championship!

Jimmy: Theres no telling what we'll see in that match!

*Backstage*

Yang is seen taping his hand up for the match when Duck and Slam come in.

Duck: Hey, Yang, theres something we need to talk to you about

Yang: Let me guess, its about the tag match we have later tonight

Duck: That and something else

Yang: Steve giving you problems as well

Duck: Hes put us in a tag team match for the titles at Dawn of Kings, against the Hartman Idiots

Yang: At least hes got you two in a title match, I've been trying to get my Intercontinental Championship for months now, and now! I'm out of that picture for who knows how long

Duck: You know whats ironic, we have the same problem, him

Yang: I figured we do

Duck: But that's not the main reason we came by, we want to join the Nation, me and Slam here, because being a part of The Loonatics really hasn't been doing us much good, we are, or WERE heroes but we have never gotten any recognition, so we thought we join a team where we can prove that we are the most talked about champions!

Yang: Now where have I heard that phrase? Never mind, if you want in, I'm game, your initiation is that we beat those Hartman Idiots and that Acehole! (I misspelled that on purpose btw)

Yang and Duck shake hands and smile.

*Ring*

AJ: And what a way to kill the moment

Jimmy: Somehow, I'm not surprised that Duck and Slam would join a faction like the Nation

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following 1 Contenders match for the AWE Divas Championship, is scheduled for one fall!

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Oh boy, finally a Divas match

Jimmy: Jinx is doing really well on her own after leaving the Nation over a month ago

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Reggie came close to becoming the Divas Champion on two different occasions back at Race Against Time, but couldn't keep up with Gwen and Starfire getting the next pins

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with both girls locking up in the middle of the ring. Jinx begins to get the upper hand, but Reggie would use the moment to roll Jinx up to a pin.

Ref: 1

Jinx quickly kicks out. Jinx rolls onto a knee and stares at Reggie. Reggie puts two of her fingers close together as Jinx chuckles. Reggie and Jinx lock up again but Jinx would quickly roll behind Reggie and lock her arms around Reggie's abdomen. Jinx then hits a few German Suplexs, following up with the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Reggie gets the shoulder up. Reggie tries to get to her feet, but Jinx would knock her back down with a dropkick. Reggie tries to clothesline Jinx, but Jinx ducks and hits a Crossbody. Jinx climbs up to the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a Moonsault but Reggie moves out of the way. Reggie picks Jinx up and hits a Rocketwrench Powerbomb. Reggie goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Jinx kicks out at the last second. Reggie begins to argue with the ref as Jinx slowly gets to her feet. Reggie kicks Jinx in the gut and sets her up for another Rocketwrench Powerbomb, but Jinx counters and hits a Jinx Sphinx. Jinx then pins Reggie.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Jinx!

AJ: Jinx pulls off a great victory and becomes 1 Contender for the Divas Title

Jimmy: Reggie put on quite a show as well

Jinx celebrates as the lights go off. Purple spotlights then start circling the arena.

AJ: What in the world?

Jimmy: Whats going on?

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

The initials NoBGG appear on the Titantron.

AJ: Whose theme is that?

Jimmy: Must belong to whoever the NoBGG is

Jinx lets her hair down and gets down on both knees. Jinx then places her hands on her shoulders.

AJ: Do you have any idea what is this about?

Jimmy No, I don't

*GM Office*

Steve is seen watching Jinx on his TV while talking on the phone.

Steve: …I don't know, apparently Jinx is involved with this group I've told you…the NoBGG….yes, I almost fell backwards last week…I looked like I was in a trance? If your watching right now, it seems like Jinx is the one in a trance or something…hey man, lets forget about that for a moment, I'm getting a little hot just thinking about it…I got your email about the 12-man Battle Royal, thank you for the opportunity…at first I was going to choose Robin for the part but hes out with a injury during his match back and New Year's Confrontation…I'm not sure, I've got a few superstars in mind, they all have the skills…yes, I'll let you know, bye

A knock is heard from the door.

Steve: Come in!

The door does not open.

Steve: You can come in

Nothing happens. Steve walks to the door and opens to find nobody there.

Steve: Yes?

Steve looks left and right but nobody is in sight. Steve was about to close the door when he sees a present with Black wrapping paper and Purple laces.

Steve: What the?

Steve picks the present up and reads the card.

Steve: _We hope these gifts satisfy you, they are a part of us after all, ;), XsOs, NoBGG_

Steve opens the present and picks up a little Steve Doll

Steve: Ah, that's cute

Steve begins to pull something else out, but stops, the item out of camera's view.

Steve: What the fu…

Steve's nose starts to bleed, Steve drops the box and scrambles to pick it up, covering his face. Steve quickly closes the door. Raimundo walks up to the door and knocks.

Raimundo: Yo! You alright?

Steve opens the door, a towel covering his nose.

Steve: Yeah, yeah, I'm good, just, just got a bit of a cold, that's all

A ref walks by.

Ref: Sir, we need you

Steve: Alright, I'm coming

Steve tosses the towel away and follows the ref. Raimundo sneaks into the office and spots the box. Raimundo looks into the box and his eyes widen.

Raimundo: No freaking way, dude!

Raimundo picks up an article of clothing out the box. Raimundo drops it back in and runs out of the office laughing.

AJ: Was that what I'm thinking it was?

Jimmy: eheh*cough* I don't think we should talk about it

Slade is seen walking towards the arena.

Jimmy: Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, coming up next is one of the Main Events

AJ: The AWE Champion Slade, taking on Captain Melonhead

(Promo)

You think things couldn't get any more bigger…(TWA Logo) Any more better… (CASZ Logo) Than it already is…(TWA Logo) But now…(CAWF Logo) The biggest battle…(AWF Logo) Featuring the best…(CWF) Has gotten a whole lot HUGER…

Four more superstars…(TWE Logo) Will join the best…(CWO) In a 12-Man Battle Royal…(GWA Logo) To become The World Champion…(AWE Logo)

Clash of the Titans! Live on PPV!

(Promo Ends)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is scheduled for one fall!

AJ: Well, you heard it here folks, one superstar will represent AWE in the new 12-Man Battle Royal hosted by TW

Jimmy: But you know, this Battle Royal wasn't the only match where a superstar represented us

AJ: That's right, It was a tag team match, CWO's Vash the Stampede, and Megaman X

, defeating GWA's Megaman, and his tag team partner?…

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

AJ: …this man

Announcer: Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Earlier tonight, Nazz was able to catch up with Slade and get his concerns about the match

AJ: Yeah, apparently blaming his lose to Megaman

(Earlier Tonight) Nazz is seen walking towards Slade in the parking lot.

Nazz: Um, Slade? Could I get a word with you, real quickie?

Slade stops and stares at Nazz.

Nazz: I was wondering if I could get your thoughts about losing your match with Megaman

Slade: I'll keep this as short and simple as possible, I gave Megaman an opportunity to prove himself to me, I gave him a chance of finishing off Vash, but he goes and blows it. So if anyone is to blame, its him

(It's Melon Time! Is Heard followed by Hurricane's Theme)

Announcer: And his opponent, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This could prove to be one of Slade's most unusual opponents

Jimmy: Anything involving Melonhead is unusual

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Slade and Melonhead locking up in the center. Slade then shoves Melonhead's face down to the mat. Slade starts rubbing his boot in Melonhead's face. Slade starts to pick Melonhead up. Melonhead starts throwing kicks into Slade's legs. Melonhead kicks Slade in the gut, driving him down to a knee. Melonhead bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Slade in the head. Melonhead runs up the turnbuckle and hits a corkscrew leg drop on Slade.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicks out.

AJ: Oh man, what athleticism

Jimmy: I guess Melonhead is not that much of a showoff after all

Melonhead picks Slade up and pushes him against the corner. Melonhead climbs to the middle turnbuckle and begins pounding on Slade's head, with the crowd counting in sync.

Crowd: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!

Melonhead follows up with a DDT. Melonhead crouches down and waits for Slade to stand up. Melonhead goes for the Melon Ram, but Slade cuts him off with a boot to the face. Slade then lifts Melonhead up with one head and hits a Chokeslam. Melonhead rolls out of the ring before Slade could cover. The ref begins the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

Melonhead crawls underneath the ring.

AJ: Wait a minute, where in the world is Melonhead going?

Jimmy: I'm guessing to his hideout?

Ref: ..6..7..8

Slade slides out of the ring, breaking the ref's count. The ref starts to count over while Slade searches for Melonhead.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

Slade checks around the ring and tells the ref Melonhead is gone.

Jimmy: Melonhead better get back in the ring, the count is still going on.

Outside the ring, across from Slade, Melonhead crawls back out and slides back in the ring.

AJ: There he is!

Slade sees Melonhead in the ring and gets up on the apron. Melonhead quickly runs and dropkicks Slade off the apron and face first on the barricade. The ref still counting.

Ref: 6..7..8

Slade gets to his feet and as he gets to the side of the ring, Melonhead runs and hits a baseball slide into Slade, knocking him back again.

Ref: 9..10!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a Count out, Captain Melonhead!

AJ: Melonhead picks up a win over the AWE Champion Slade!

Jimmy: Not the kind of victory I preferred, but a wins a win

Melonhead jumps onto the top turnbuckle and celebrates. But he would be cut short as Slade would hit a club to the back. Slade then would drive Melonhead down to the mat with a massive Powerbomb. Slade would take Melonhead down again with a big boot. Slade then gets ready for a Chokeslam when…

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Speedy rushes down to the ring. Speedy and Slade then start brawling.

AJ: Here we go Jim, the 1 Contender and the champion going at it!

Speedy hits a drop-toe hold on Slade. Speedy then tries to get Slade in a Bow and Arrow Submission, but Slade manages to slip away. Slade walks up the ramp as Speedy signals that the belt is his.

Jimmy: Speedy almost getting Slade in that Bow and Arrow submission, but Slade slipping away this time

*Backstage*

Sheen and Raimundo are seen talking and laughing.

Sheen: Oh man, I can't believe you would do something like that

Raimundo: Trust me, I thought something was wrong and wanted to see if I can help

Sheen: Keyword, "See"

Raimundo: Want to look at again?

Sheen: Yes!

Sheen and Raimundo start laughing again as Raimundo reaches into his pocket but stops when Steve comes by.

Steve: Hello, gentlemen, might I ask whats all this about?

Sheen: Raimundo was just showing me…

Raimundo: One of my buddies back home sent me a joke, I was laughing so hard I could barely breath, I was just telling Sheen about it

Steve: Really?

Raimundo: Yeah, you see…

Steve: Its okay, listen, hows your neck?

Raimundo: Its all good, ready to go

Steve: That's great, listen, next week, hows about you two have a match, you win Rai, you'll face Sheen for the title at Dawn of Kings

Raimundo: Cool

Steve: That okay with you Sheen?

Sheen: Yeah

Steve begins to walk away as Raimundo and Sheen breath a sigh of relief.

Steve: Oh, Raimundo…your pockets aren't empty, I'll be taking that back

Raimundo blushes as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out pair of dark purple silk underwear. Raimundo tosses it to Steve.

Steve: Not the kind of thing you two should be laughing or messing around with at your age

Sheen: Then why are you keeping them?

Steve blushes.

Steve: Because it was a gift

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

*Commentators Table*

Jimmy is face-palming while AJ is fanning himself with some papers.

AJ: Oh my…I don't know what to say, eheh

Jimmy: Are you kidding me? I never thought a guy like you would be left speechless after what we just saw

AJ: Me neither…Damn I'm getting hot, can someone bring me something to drink? Hold on Jim, I've got to step out for a few minutes

Jimmy: Well, while your cooling off, I guess I'll be calling our second Main Event

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following 6-man tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Los Angeles, California, he is the leader of the Nation of Animation, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Last week, Yang learned the consequences of his interferences in Gwen's Title matches, Steve would hit him where it really hurts, and not in the groin, but in his ego, Steve banning him from the Intercontinental Division and competing for the title, not only that but Steve also put Yang into a match against Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian's former team leader, Ace Bunny

The Titantron shows video of Steve laying down the law and the match between Yang and Ace Bunny. The video then switches to after the match where Duck, Slam, and Yang ganging up on Ace when Timmy and Chester come in to help him.

Jimmy: Things would escalate even further after the match as you've just seen

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And introducing his tag team partners, from Acmetropolis, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam "Twisted Spinner" Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Earlier tonight, the tag team champs made it official, they've decided to join the Nation, apparently feeling unwanted and unappreciated by the rest of The Loonatics

AJ returns with a bottle of water and a small little fan. AJ plugs in the fan and puts on the headphones.

Jimmy: Guessing your feeling alright

AJ: I'm burning up, whats the problem with that?

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, representing The Loonatics, from Acmetropolis, Ace Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Ace Bunny, certainly got to be feeling a little betrayed by his former team mates, but also relieved to be rid of him

Jimmy: He has to be itching to get some payback on his former teammates

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his tag team partners, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, the Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Well, folks, it official, and I cannot be any more happy with it, the Hartman Dynasty will be taking on Duck and Slam for the titles at Dawn of Kings, much to their dismay

Jimmy: Quite frankly, I think Yang should be the more pissed about that decision, I mean, look at it this way, Yang has been itching to be in a title match, but unsuccessful at his attempts, and on the other hand, even with the former champions the Peach Creek Playas unable to get a rematch, Duck and Slam have to defend against the Dynasty, even though they've defeated them last week

Ace and the Dynasty stand outside the ring staring down the Nation of Animation in the ring. Ace and the Dynasty nod to each other and charge into the ring and start battling with the Nation.

*Bell Rings*

AJ: Here we go!

Jimmy: What a way to start this match

Slam tries to clothesline Timmy and Chester over the ropes, but they both pull down the ropes, sending Slam flying over and down to the floor. Duck tries to attack Timmy and Chester from behind, but the two counter and throw Duck over and onto Slam. Ace, and the Dynasty gang up on Yang and lift them up in the air. The three then toss Yang down to the rest of his teammates.

Jimmy: And Team Ace quickly get the edge over the Nation

AJ: You know, no disrespect to Team Ace at all, but the irony about the name is that Timmy and Chester are the two with the lowest grades in class, I'm pretty sure what Ace knows kind of balances the team out, hehehe

The Nation stare angrily at Team Ace as they taunt them in the ring. The Nation huddle up as Ace and Chester go out onto the apron, leaving Timmy to start the match. The Nation break up the huddle, Yang slides in to face Timmy while the tag team champions get up on the apron. Yang quickly tries to hit a clothesline on Timmy, but Timmy ducks and grabs a hold around Yang's waist. Yang runs into the ropes and uses the momentum to flip him back. Timmy, however, hangs on and pins Yang in a bridge.

Ref: 1..2

Yang kicks out. Timmy tries to hit a Bucktooth Breaker on Yang, but Yang grabs onto the ropes as Timmy crashes down back first. Yang tags in Slam. Slam runs right into Timmy, knocking him down. Slam picks Timmy up and presses him over his head. Slam holds Timmy up for a few seconds before dropping him down into a Samoan Drop. Slam then pins Timmy.

Ref: 1..2

Timmy rolls the shoulder out. Slam picks Timmy up again and irish whips him into his corner. Slam then drives his shoulder into Timmy's gut. The ref tells Slam to back up, turning his back to Timmy. From behind the ref, Yang and Duck begin choking Timmy. They let Timmy go and let him fall just before the ref turned around. Slam picks Timmy up again and irish whips him into another corner. Slam starts to show off by flexing, while Timmy secretly uncovers the middle turnbuckle from behind him.

AJ: What the heck is Timmy doing?

Jimmy: Timmy is probably thinking if he can't beat Slam in a game of muscle, he should use the ring as a weapon, kind of smart on his part, don't you think?

Slam tags in Duck after taunting. Slam tries irish whipping Duck into Timmy, but Timmy dropkicks Duck in the leg and sends him face first into the exposed turnbuckle. Timmy then hits a Bucktooth Breaker on Duck. Timmy slowly starts to crawl towards his teammates. Duck, however, grabs onto Timmy's leg at the last second. Timmy catches Duck in the jaw with a kick. Timmy then finally tags Ace in. Ace then starts unleashing a series of punches and kicks.

AJ: Here we go, just what I wanted to see, former teammate vs. former leader

Ace irish whips Duck into the ropes and takes him down with an uppercut. Ace stomps Duck in the gut, forcing him to sit up. Ace then hits a running knee to the face. Ace then pins Duck.

Ref: 1..2

Slam breaks up the count. Timmy and Chester come in and clothesline Slam over the ropes. Timmy goes after Slam while Chester stays in the ring. Yang clubs Chester in the back of the head. Yang then hits a Woo-FU on Chester. Yang turns around and gets taken out with a boot to the face by Ace. Duck sneaks in and pulls Ace back into a roll-up, holding onto the ropes.

Ref: 1..2

Ace kicks out. Duck picks Ace up and kicks him in the gut and goes for a Danger Breaker, but Ace moves out of the way. Duck tries to clothesline Ace, but Ace ducks. Ace jumps onto Duck's back and rolls him back into a Ace in the Hole (Crucifix pin).

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the Team of the Hartman Dynasty, and Ace Bunny!

AJ: Ace pins his former teammate Danger Duck

Jimmy: Duck almost picked up the sneaky pin, holding onto the ropes

AJ: That's it for tonight, ladies and gentlemen, next week is the final week before the final PPV of the year, good night everyone.

Timmy joins Ace as they help up Chester while Duck rolls out of the ring. They celebrate as the Nation angrily walk up the ramp as the show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Moe def. Matt and Clay (Triple Threat Match, Both Matt and Clay become Contenders for Extreme Championship)**

**Jinx def. Reggie (Becomes 1 Contender for Divas Title)**

**Melonhead def. Slade (Via Count Out)**

**Ace and Hartman Dynasty def. Nation of Animation *Duck, Slam, and Yang* **

_Yeah, I know, still not a quick update, I apologize, but I've had a group project for a class I've been working on the past few weeks, and it's a lot more time consuming than it is. BTW, Toon Writer, hope you like the custom promo I came up with regarding the four additions to your Clash of the Titans Fic. Not really the best. Anyways, enjoy._


	23. Week 23

Enjoy another chapter of AWE!

* * *

December 21st, 2009

Better Believe it by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE starts and fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: Just a stones throw to Dawn of Kings, but tonight, our final destination is Birmingham, Alabama, hello folks, Happy Early Christmas and welcome to AWE, AJ here along with Jimmy, and tonight, the Divas, the Intercontinental, and one-half of the tag team champions will be in action

Jimmy: Starfire is set to take on Reggie Rocket, who failed to become new #1 Contender, Intercontinental Champion Sheen will go one-on-one with Raimundo, and if Raimundo happens to pick up the win, he'll face Sheen at Dawn of Kings for the Intercontinental title, and finally, Slam Tasmanian will be taking on his former leader Ace Bunny

AJ: Also, I just got word before we went on the air that the AWE Champion Slade and his opponent at Dawn of Kings, Speedy, will meet face-to-face later tonight as well

(Rocket Power Theme Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Reggie won't be taking on Starfire for the title tonight

Jimmy: Yeah, but if she can pick up the win, she may as well have secured her spot for the title later on

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from the Planet Tamaran, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Starfire, I wonder whats on her mind seeing is she'll be facing Jinx at Dawn of Kings

Jimmy: Well, in my opinion, I'd be concerned on who the heck the NoBGG is, or are? I mean, weeks and weeks, we've been getting little info on them

AJ: Honestly, I don't know either, we do know that former Divas Champion Gwen, and #1 Contender Jinx are involved. And apparently, General Manager Steve has some part of it, but even he is confused by the whole thing

*Bell Rings*

Starfire and Reggie begin the match with a friendly handshake of sportsmanship. They both lock up in the middle of the ring. Reggie slips down to the mat and grabs a hold of Starfire's right leg. Reggie applies an Ankle Lock on Starfire. Starfire quickly used her height advantage to grab the bottom rope. Starfire crawled onto the apron and began to stand up. Reggie tried grabbing Starfire by the head and pulling her through the top and middle rope, but Starfire fought her off with several punches. Starfire then drives her shoulder in Reggie's abdomen, Starfire follows up by swinging over Reggie and rolling her up in a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Reggie kicks out. Reggie tried to clothesline Starfire, but Starfire bent back in a Matrix. Starfire then grabs Reggie by the head with her legs and performed a Hurricarana.

Jimmy: My god, Starfire certainly is a flexible girl.

Starfire hits a belly-to-belly suplex on Reggie, and kicks back up. Starfire drags Reggie towards the corner and taunts for the crowd a bit. Starfire goes for The Starbolt, but Reggie moves out of the way. Reggie kicks Starfire in the gut and goes for a Rocketwrench Powerbomb, but Starfire manages to escape and land on the middle turnbuckle. Starfire hits a kick to the back of Reggie's head before stepping down. Starfire lifts Reggie over her and goes for the Tameran Twister, but Reggie counters into a DDT. Reggie then pins Starfire.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Reggie Rocket!

AJ: And Reggie does get a win over the Divas Champion

Jimmy: Just think, if she had become #1 Contender, she might have become Champion at Dawn of Kings

(Locker Room)

Matt is seen talking on his phone with Duck and Slam on the couch.

Matt: …okay, you sure you got this?….Yeah, no problem, you finish up with the Clash of the Titans thing, I can manage here with the guys…alright, see you later

Duck: So, whats up?

Matt: As Yang said, hes sticking around for his title match

Duck: You know, I hate to admit, we need some help, I mean, aside from the Hartman Dynasty, taking on The Bullies isn't going to be easy, they have twice as many guys as we do, its 10-5

Matt: I've told him that, he said hes made some calls, hes just waiting for an answer

Mammoth: What's their gimmick anyway? Brand Warfare?

Duck: I, for one, don't give a shit, we are being overshadowed, and outnumbered, I just hope whoever Yang got in touch with, I want them here, sooner, rather than later

Matt: I suggest we stick together and watch your backs and don't worry Slam, we'll be sure to have yours

The light begins to flicker on and off. All the guys get to their feet. The flickering stops and light stays on.

Mammoth: I say we lock the door until the match.

(Promo)

The following AWE Flashback is sponsored by the new PSP, step your game up!

*AWE New Year's Confrontation*

Sheen is on the apron, holding onto Raimundo. Sheen's right foot slips off and falls back, jerking Raimundo's head back from the ropes.

AJ: Oh no! Raimundo's head whipped back after Sheen slipped off the apron

…Sheen the covers Raimundo for a pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

Jimmy: Sheen retains the title

(Promo Ends)

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Raimundo feeling 100% and has an opportunity to get a shot at the intercontinental title

Jimmy: If he can get the win, and prove himself worthy

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: At least these two can battle it out at 100%

Jimmy: Should be a great match

*Bell Rings*

Sheen and Raimundo butt knuckles and begin circling inside the ring. Sheen tries to reach for Raimundo, but Raimundo rolls to the side. Sheen tries throwing a punch, but Raimundo catches his fist. Raimundo then kicks Sheen in the back of the head with his right foot, then his face. Raimundo then tries a Lionsault, but Sheen rolls away. Raimundo lands on his feet and charges at Sheen. Sheen pulls down the top rope, sending Raimundo down to the floor. The Ref then begins the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Sheen runs towards a corner and jumps on the middle turnbuckle, then clears the top rope and onto Raimundo.

Jimmy: Jesus Christ, how did Sheen pull of such a stunt?

AJ: Sheen is full of surprises

The ref starts the count over.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

Sheen throws Raimundo back into the ring and pins him.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo kicks out. Sheen drags Raimundo over to a corner and sits him up against the bottom turnbuckle. Sheen steps back and measures Raimundo. Sheen makes a run for Raimundo. Sheen jumps onto the middle turnbuckle, grabs the top rope, and pushes himself up. Raimundo quickly moves out the way just as Sheen dropkicks the bottom turnbuckle and falls back on the mat, hitting the back of his head. Raimundo then covers him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen rolls the shoulder out. Raimundo begins stomping on Sheen's stomach. Raimundo then runs back against the ropes and drops onto Sheen with a Rolling Thunder. Raimundo picks Sheen up and tries to hit a Typhoon Kick, but Sheen ducks. Sheen then attempts a Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Raimundo pushes Sheen out of the way. Sheen tries to clothesline Raimundo, but Raimundo ducks and runs at the corner. Raimundo goes for a Whisper in the Wind, but Sheen rolls forward out of the way as Raimundo lands on his back. Sheen climbs up to the top rope and salutes for the crowd. Sheen goes for the Ultra Dive. Raimundo, somehow, kicks up and catches Sheen with a Typhoon Kick (Honestly, I can see that happening). Raimundo then pins Sheen.

Ref: 1..2..3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Raimundo Pedrosa!

AJ: Good God Almighty! What a counter

Jimmy: I didn't know who was going to connect with their finisher, counters, dodges, and finally, Raimundo pulls off an amazing last second hit

AJ: I've never seen anything like what I just saw!

Raimundo helps Sheen up and both shake hands.

Jimmy: Nothing but Respect

*Backstage*

Speedy and Slade are shown split-screen, Slade is headed to the ring while Speedy is spinning an arrow.

AJ: Oh man, you know whats coming up next

Jimmy: Slade and Speedy are set to meet face-to-face one more time before the Championship match

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Slade walks down the ramp and into the ring, looking around the arena.

Slade: For the past 7 days, I've been looking back at the past champions representing different brands, and quite frankly, I've got to say that more than half of them didn't even deserve it, in fact, the few that had it in them, they couldn't even handle the power that was hand given to them.

The Crowd Boos.

Slade: Take Mr. Eddy for example, from CWF, he had it in him, he practically had it WITH him, and that's the opportunity to be the top dog. He had a briefcase with a contract that allowed him to cash in against a champion at any time, any place, and he took advantage of it, at the end of that night, he walked out the Champion. Fast-forward to Wrestleversary, he gets his title taken away from him by some guy named Rojo Bat who happened to have Lady Luck holding onto his arm since the Rumble. That's how he won the title. And the reason why Mr. Eddy lost! Its because he was way over his head, too stubborn, too arrogant, he thought that this guy in a mask was just going to be a pushover. In the end, he walked empty-handed and probably embarrassed. God knows it, you know it, everyone in the back knows that I'm going to be the one of the best AWE Champions Ever! And come this Sunday…

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Speedy appears on top of the Titantron.

AJ: Speedy is on top of the Titantron!

Jimmy: I though this was going to be face-to-face

AJ: Looks like Speedy has other plans

Speedy sits on the edge of the tron with a mic.

Speedy: Yap! Yap! Yap! You know what, Slade? That's what you've been doing as of late, preaching to the people about the greatest champions of AWE's past, and about how you're the future of this business. I guess you and Mr. Eddy do have something in common, just can't shut up!

Slade: You missed one major detail, Speed, actually two, I back up whatever I say tenfold, and whatever I need to say, I'll stand in the middle of this ring, with nothing but confidence…By the way, how's your little buddy Robin doing? Hope I didn't put too much of a beat down on him.

Speedy stands up and jumps onto a cable, sliding down to the ramp.

AJ: Whoa, Speedy needs to watch what he does

Jimmy: Slade's really pushing buttons, AJ

Speedy begins walking down the ramp, tossing away the bow and arrow. Speedy then slides into the ring and gets right in Slade's face, or mask. Speedy and Slade stare each other down for several seconds before Slade exits the ring.

AJ: I believe this might have been a draw, folks

Jimmy: Yeah, but this Sunday at Dawn of Kings, there will be a winner

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

*Commentator's Table*

AJ: Let's look at what we've got at Dawn of Kings

Jimmy: Its Starfire defending her Divas Championship against Jinx

AJ: We've seen Jinx align with this mysterious group NoBGG, what will she bring to the ring to the ring? Lets not forget, Reggie is quietly waiting on the sidelines after defeating the Diva's Champion

Jimmy: Nations of Animation's Matt takes on Extreme Champion Moe, and Former Champ Clay Bailey for the title in a Ladder Match

AJ: The title will be hanging above the ring, the only way to get it is to climb up the ladder and unhook the belt

Jimmy: Next, it's a Rematch, Raimundo Pedrosa against Sheen Estevez for the Intercontinental Champion

AJ: Raimundo feels 100% and has proven it to us in a tense non-title match against Sheen earlier tonight, lets hope no more accidents will occur

Jimmy: The Hartman Dynasty go up against Nation of Animation's newest members, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian for the Tag Team Titles

AJ: It's a rivalry that's been brewing not only between these two, but it seems Nation of Animation has gotten the attention of The Bullies as well, and from what we've heard earlier tonight, the Nation will be getting reinforcements sometime soon

Jimmy: And just moments ago, Speedy and Slade came face-to-face and had a few things to say, they'll settle things in the ring for the AWE Championship

AJ: Speedy looking forward to take down Slade, for Robin's sake

Jimmy: Three Days Graces' The Good Life is the theme for Dawn of Kings

AJ: Dawn of Kings is sponsored by PSP, step your game up!

*GM Office*

Steve is sitting at his desk, on the phone.

Steve: Listen to me! You better have a damn good reason for taking on TW's offer as AWE's representative! …..You had no business whatsoever getting into MY business! ….. You know what, the damage is done, its too late to change…..You just hope for god's sake you don't blow this otherwise…..DAH!

Steve hangs up, slamming the phone on the receiver. Steve then leans back, rubbing his forehead. Steve places his hands on the chair arm and sighs. Steve looks towards the door and stands up. Steve slowly walks over to the door and opens it. He looks around and on the ground but finds nothing.

*Ring*

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the Nation of Animation, from Acmetropolis, he is one-half of the AWE Tag Team Champions, Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Matt wasn't kidding when he said they'll be watching Slam's back

Jimmy: Yeah, they are not really the most popular pack in the AWE, but when you decide to take on one of the most dominate factions, you'd be extra careful

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the Hartman Dynasty and Clay Bailey, from Acmetropolis, Ace Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Now, Jimmy, explain to me how would you take on a former team member who you've been working with for so long?

Jimmy: For one thing, you've got to factor in the fact that pretty much Ace and Slam know how each fights

*Bell Rings*

Duck calls out Ace, getting his attention. Slam quickly charged and splashed Ace against the corner. Slam began ramming his shoulder into Ace. Slam began walking backwards towards the opposite corner. Slam yelled and ran at Ace. Ace managed to counter with a boot to the face, knocking Slam back. Slam reached for Ace again, but Ace counters again with both feet to the face. Ace hopped up onto the middle turnbuckle and waited for Slam. Ace launched at Slam with a Flying Crossbody, but Slam was able to catch Ace in mid-air. Slam then tosses Ace over his head, nearly the other side of the ring. Slam then pins Ace.

Ref: 1..2

Ace gets the shoulder up. Slam hoists Ace up and gets him in a Bear Hug Submission. Clay and the Dynasty began cheering for Ace and started to get the crowd to cheer as well. Ace begins punching Slam in the face, trying to break his grip. Ace tried a head butt, but made himself dizzy with it.

AJ: Nothing seems to phase Slam

Jimmy: I think Ace may have hurt himself with that head butt

Duck hops onto the apron, getting the ref's attention. Chester sneaks in and hits a chop block on Slam, freeing Ace. Chester then sneaks out. Ace then hits a DDT on Slam. Ace then pins Slam. The ref turns back and counts.

Ref: 1..2

Slam throws Ace off with authority. Ace pulls himself up at a corner using the ropes. Slam got up and tried to ram into Ace, but Ace moves out of the way causing Slam to go Shoulder first into the steel post. Ace then lifts Slam up and tries to go for a Straight A until Duck comes in and kicks Ace in the gut. The ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Clay, the Dynasty, and the rest of the Nation enter the ring and started brawling. Soon the numbers game catches up and the Nation started to overwhelm the Dynasty, Clay, and Ace. Matt hits a Fisherman Suplex on Clay. Mammoth applies the Mammoth Lock on Ace. Duck hits a Danger Driver on Timmy while Slam takes Chester out with a Twisted Slam. The Nation then taunt over the fallen.

AJ: The numbers game just too much

Jimmy: Plus, they got powerhouses like Slam and Mammoth who…

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

AJ: What!

Jimmy: What the hell? Tha…That's The Bullie's Theme!

AJ: Are they really here? I didn't get any word whatsoever!

The Nation get ready and watch the stage. The music stops and the arena goes dark.

AJ: Uh-oh, I don't like this one bit…

Jimmy: Anything can happen in the dark…

The lights go back on and the Nation is still standing. Duck and Matt are standing near the ropes, Slam and Mammoth right behind them, but behind Slam and Mammoth stood a figure in a cloak.

AJ: Wait a minute, who is that?

Jimmy: I don't know, but whoever it he or she is, they are in way over their head

Mammoth turns his head and notices the figure, he elbows Slam and they both face the figure. Duck and Matt look back and see the figure as well. Duck and Matt begin to laugh as they exit the ring, leaving Mammoth and Slam to deal with the figure. Mammoth steps up to the figure and nudges him/her back with his chest. The figure began taking off the gloves. The figure held his/her hand out. Mammoth smiled and grabbed the hand. Mammoth's smile quickly turned into a frown and dropped down to both knees. The figure then placed his/her hand on Mammoth's head. Mammoth then fell to the side.

AJ: What the hell? What did he/she do to Mammoth?

Jimmy: I don't know, Mammoth looks unconscious

Slam checks Mammoth out. The figure moved behind Slam and placed a hand on his back. Slam grunted and fell onto Slam.

AJ: Slam is out as well, what is going on here?

Duck and Matt slide into the ring and check on both Mammoth and Slam. Duck and Matt then turned their attention to the figure. The arena goes dark again. The lights quickly turn back on and Matt and Duck still stand, along with the figure. But behind them Four more figures stood, two behind Matt, the other two behind Duck.

AJ: Oh my god, theres more of them!

The figures the heads of Matt and Duck and pulled them back. The figures then apparently start to kiss them. The figures let Matt and Duck go. Matt and Duck appear dazed, that's when the figures then kicked them both in the back of the head*, knocking them out.

Jimmy: What is going on here?

AJ: Just look at the carnage! The Hartman Dynasty, Clay Bailey, and Ace Bunny laid out after a beat down by the Nation, and now the Nation themselves are down!

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

AJ: That's the same theme we've heard last week after Jinx's match!

The arena grows a dark purple and the letters NoBGG appear on the tron and on the ring.

Jimmy: Folks, I've seen some strange and unbelievable things, but I just don't know what to say about what happened

AJ: Hopefully all the questions will be answered by Dawn of Kings, who will walk out with the Tag Team Titles, the Extreme Title, the Divas Title, the Intercontinental Title, and the AWE Championship! Who are the newest members Yang has called in? And who in the hell are the NoBGG! We're out of time, stay tuned till this Sunday when we roll into Atlanta for Dawn of Kings! Goodnight Everyone!

The show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Reggie Rocket def. Starfire**

**Raimundo Pedrosa def. Sheen Estevez (Becomes 1 Contender)**

**Speedy and Slade stand face-to-face in the ring**

**Ace , and Clay Bailey def. Slam w/The Nation (Via Disqualification)**

_At least this chapter went up a little more quickly, I think. *The move shown was, I believe, used by Mickie James when she was in the WWE, it is known as Goodnight Kiss, or maybe the other way around, I saw it in the game Smackdown vs. Raw 2011. JC, hope you don't mind if I bagged on Mr. Eddy and Rojo a bit. BTW, are you Tough Enough? If you think so, then join the Tough Club on USA Network. I also want to thank TW for putting Slade, Yang and the rest of the Nation in Clash of the Titans._


	24. Dawn of Kings I

Here it is! The Dawn of Kings PPV! Enjoy!

* * *

December 27th, 2009 - Dawn of Kings

Voice: It's a PPV dedicated to those who succeeded…

AJ: Sheen wins the title!…

Voice: …to those who proved themselves…

Jimmy: We have new Tag Team Champions!…Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

Voice: …and tonight, it is their night…

AJ: AWE will never be the same again, Slade is now AWE Champion!…

Voice: After a night of action, only those who take the crown will shine…at Dawn of Kings…

The Good Life by Three Days Grace Plays as the intro to Dawn of Kings starts, and fireworks go off above the ring and all around the stage.

AJ: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen! To AWE's Special End of the Year PPV, Dawn of Kings! Consider tonight a late Christmas Gift to all the AWE Fans! Hello People, My name is AJ, and here to call this exciting event is my good friend, Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: Thank you, AJ! And a Late Merry Christmas to you all! We are live in Atlanta, Georgia, and we've got quite a setup tonight

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Tonight's Opening Contest, is a Divas Match, scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Divas Championship!

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from the Planet Tameran, she is the AWE Divas Champion! Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: The name of the PPV may be called Dawn of Kings, but tonight, she is currently the Queen of AWE, she hopes to continue her reign as Queen

Jimmy: She's held the title since Race Against Time, where she won the title in a controversial Scramble Match, and has beaten the former Champion Gwen at New Year's Confrontation, tonight, she takes on another dark diva of AWE, and that's Jinx

There was a few moments of silence when the arena grows dark purple.

AJ: Hold on a minute, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Jimmy: Honestly, I don't think so…

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

Announcer: And Introducing her Challenger, from Jump City, Jinx! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Jinx, apparently, has recently been accepted to this unknown group known as NoBGG

Jimmy: Who in the bloody hell is the NoBGG? There have been groups and factions like the Ministry, DX, Evolution, The Corporation, but this, I don't know AJ…

AJ: Relax, Jim, I'm sure it will all be answered sometime soon

Jimmy: I just get nervous when that theme comes on, the letters appear, and apparently the arena going a dark purple, I'm expecting the ring to shake, or somebody grabbing me from behind and dragging me away, its just so damn nerve wrecking

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Jinx and Starfire locking up in the center of the ring. Jinx then grabs Starfire by the hair and pulls her down to the mat. The ref gets on Jinx's case about pulling hair. Jinx applies a headlock on Starfire and holds her in the center of the ring, away from the ropes. Starfire tries to reach for the ropes, but can't. Starfire appears to fade as the ref checks up on her. The ref lift's Starfire's arm and lets it drop.

Ref: 1!

The Ref raises Starfire's arm again and lets go, this time Starfire manages to keep it up. Starfire tries to maneuver back to her feet. Starfire then hits a backdrop on Jinx, breaking the hold. Both Divas get to their feet, Starfire leaning against the ropes. Jinx runs at Starfire, but Starfire pulls down the ropes. Jinx flies over the ropes, but lands on her feet. Starfire steps away from the ropes and makes a run for it. Starfire does a baseball slide, grabbing Jinx by the head with her legs. Starfire then performs a Hurricarana, sending Jinx sliding up the ramp entrance. The ref begins the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

AJ: A great opening match

Jimmy: Both Jinx and Starfire have faced each other plenty of times outside the ring

Starfire stands up and picks Jinx up and begins pulling her back towards the ring. Jinx nails Starfire in the gut with an elbow, then bounces her head off the apron. Jinx slides in the ring and back out to break the count. The ref orders the two to get back in the ring and restarts the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Jinx then throws Starfire into the barricade. Jinx picks Starfire up and tosses her into the ring. She follows in after her and covers her for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Starfire kicks out. Jinx picks Starfire up again and throws her into the corner. Jinx then begins a series of elbows and punches. Jinx lifts Starfire up to the top turnbuckle and climbs up.

AJ: Jinx, looking to hit a Superplex off the top

Jimmy: This won't turn out good

Jinx tries to pull Starfire up, but Starfire hangs onto the top rope. Starfire then hits a punch into Jinx's gut. Starfire then shoves Jinx off the top. Jinx lands on her back down on the mat. Starfire stands up and taunts for the crowd. Starfire then hits a Starbolt on Jinx. Starfire then pins Jinx.

AJ: Star is going to do it! Shes got it!

Ref: 1..2

Jinx rolls the shoulder out. The crowd literally gasps at that moment.

Jimmy: How did Jinx kick out?

AJ: She is a lot tougher than any of us thought.

Starfire gets up and stares at the ref in shock. Starfire picks Jinx up and lifts her over her shoulders for a Tameran Twister. Jinx manages to drop down behind her. Jinx then lifts Starfire in and hits a Jinx Sphinx. Jinx then pins Starfire.

AJ: We're going to have a new champion!

Ref: 1..2

Starfire places her boot on the bottom rope. The ref sees it and stops the count.

Jimmy: And Starfire gets a foot on the bottom rope!

Jinx stands up and argues with the ref. Jinx turns around and stares down at Starfire and smiles. Jinx shakes her head and begins to pick her up. Starfire quickly shoots up, with Jinx over her shoulders, and hits a Tameran Twister on her. Starfire then pins Jinx.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Divas Champion, Starfire!

AJ: Oh man, what a tense match

Jimmy: I just stared in shock when Jinx kicked out of the Starbolt

AJ: My heart was racing when she hit the Jinx Sphinx, I though she was going to be champion!

Jimmy: You've got to give it up to the Divas, they may be Smart and Hot, but they are just as Tough as any of the superstars

Starfire raises her arms in victory as Jinx gets to her feet. Starfire and Jinx stare at each other. Jinx offers her hand in congratulatory. Starfire accepts the handshake, but the handshake quickly turned into a hug. The lights then go out.

Jimmy: Not again…

The lights go back on and Jinx is gone. Starfire looks around the ring in confusion but continues her celebration.

*Backstage*

Matt is on the phone while Duck and Slam gear up. Mammoth comes in with a box.

Duck: Whats in the box?

Mammoth: I know it's a little late for Christmas presents, but it came in a little too late, I wanted to get them in before Christmas, so I pitched and got…

Mammoth sets the box on a table and opens it up, Mammoth then pulls out a Black T-Shirt with the Nation of Animation Logo on it.

Mammoth: Tada!

Duck: Awesome shirts man!

Mammoth: Don't worry, I've got the right sized for each of us

Mammoth hands out the shirts while Matt hangs up and joins the group.

Mammoth: So, whats going on with Yang's match?

Matt: I've got bad news, and worse news

Duck: Uh oh, from the sound of that, I'm guessing he lucked out?

Mammoth: Lets start with the bad news..

Matt: The match is over and…Yang didn't win the match…

The others groaned.

Mammoth: What can be worse than not winning the championship?

Matt: It's not that he didn't win the match, it's the worse news..its who eliminated Yang…it was Samus…

Duck: Whoa, you mean that Astor chick with the blue suit?

Matt: Yes

The others cringed.

Mammoth: Man, I hate to see what Steve has to say about that…

Duck: He's going to kill him!

Matt: Just don't mention it to anyone, including Steve, I've got to go

Mammoth: Hey, don't forget your shirt

Mammoth tosses Matt one of the shirts.

*Commentators Table*

AJ: Irony, that's all I've got to say about that…

Jimmy: Indeed, and to those who weren't able to catch the action at Clash of the Titans, log on to and there you will find a page containing interviews, photos, and everything you need to know about the Clash of the Titans

*Ring*

A camera zooms in on the Extreme Title hanging over the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Triple Threat Ladder Match, is for the AWE Extreme Championship! As you know, the first person to climb the ladder, reach the belt, and unhook it will become the AWE Extreme Champion!

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, from the Mondo-A-Go-Go Theme Park, representing the Nation of Animation, Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: This first started out between just Matt and the champion Moe, but as of a few weeks ago when Moe and Matt were scheduled to compete against each other in a rematch, our General Manager has decided to toss Clay into the mix, if either Matt or Clay would've gotten the win, they would face Moe one-on-one in a Ladder Match

Jimmy: But that wasn't the case, Moe gets the win after pinning Matt, but Steve would announcer that Moe would compete once again against BOTH Matt and Clay, and thus brings us here to Dawn of Kings

(Shine Down by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: Next, from the Lone Star State of Texas, Clay Bailey! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Clay returned a few months ago at Race Against Time and issued a Bar Brawl Challenge to Moe for the Extreme Championship

Jimmy: Yeah, but they were fighting on Moe's turf, and though he may have gotten real close to recapturing the title, Moe would prevail in the end

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: Finally, from Springfield, he is the Extreme Champion, Moe Szyslak! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I tell you this, Moe was not expecting this at all, a triple threat ladder match for the title

Jimmy: Moe has managed to get out of worse before, but you never know

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with all three men staring up at the belt. Moe then makes first break out of the ring and grabbing a ladder. Clay and Matt notice and rush to get ladders as well. Moe managed to get the ladder in and tried quickly to set it up under the belt. Moe began climbing up the ladder as Matt entered in with a second. Matt then rammed Moe's ladder with his own. The ladder shook and Moe dropped down, afraid to fall. Matt then rammed the chair into Moe. Matt then started up the ladder as well. Clay climbed back into the ring with a third ladder and chased Matt up the ladder. Matt reached up for the belt, but Clay quickly stopped him with a punch to the gut. Clay then slammed Matt's head on the top of the ladder.

AJ: It's literally a race to the top, Jim

Jimmy: Its best if they weakened the others before starting the climb

Moe got to his feet and grabbed onto the ladder, with Clay and Matt on. Moe then began pushing the ladder over. Clay managed to jump off at the last second, Matt, however, fell with the ladder and got hung up on the top rope, as the ladder leans against the ropes. Moe kicks Clay in the gut and throws him through the ropes and down to the floor. Moe rolled out and lifted the apron covering and began looking for something. Moe then pulls out a table and begins setting it up outside the ring. Clay blindsides Moe from behind and starts throwing several punches, Clay then follows up by driving Moe, back first, against the barricade. Clay then clothesline Moe over the barricade and into the crowd. Clay tells the crowd around Moe to get back as he rushes back into the ring. Clay dashes to the ropes and bounces off towards the ladder leaning against the ropes. Matt cuts Clay off with by throwing a ladder at him. The ladder hits Clay in the head, knocking him down.

AJ: Oh god, if Clay was going to do what I think he was going to do, I'm glad Matt stopped him

Jimmy: That could've spelt disaster not just for Moe, but for Clay too

Matt raises a fist in the air as Clay scrambles to his feet. Matt kicks Clay in the gut and sets him up for a Fisherman Suplex with a ladder laid out behind Matt. Matt nails Clay with the suplex on the ladder. Clay yells in pain as a small streak of blood runs down the middle of his face.

AJ: Oh no, Clay has been cut

Jimmy: Ladders have a lot of sharp corners

Matt grabs a third ladder and sets it up under the belt again. Matt begins the climb to the top. Matt reaches out and makes first contact with the belt, but the Ladder shakes the bit, causing Matt to hit the belt and hold onto the ladder. Matt gets the ladder steady and tries to catch the belt. Moe slides into the ring and makes a break up the ladder. Matt and Moe then begins to exchange punches on top of the ladder.

Jimmy: That is not a good place to start a fist fight

AJ: Theres a chance that if either get the upper hand, they could push the other off, but theres a even greater chance that the ladder will tilt and they both will be taken out

Matt gets the upper hand, but his moment is stopped short when Moe blocks a punch and spits beer in his face. Moe then grabs Matt by the head and drags him down on the leaning ladder, hitting a Neckbreaker, and breaking the ladder in half.

AJ: Jesus Christ! They've broken the ladder in half!

Jimmy: Moe took a big risk, if he was going to go down, he wasn't going without taken somebody else with him.

The arena grows silent as the crowd watches on. Clay then crawls towards the ladder still standing. The crowd begins to chant Clay's name as he claws his way up.

Crowd: Clay! Clay! Clay! Clay!

AJ: Clay is climbing up! Both Matt and Moe are still down! Come on Clay!

Jimmy: This is precisely the position you'd want to be, to be the only superstar standing, climb up the ladder while your opponents are out

Clay is over halfway to the top as Moe begins to stir. Moe sees Clay on the ladder and tries to pull himself up with the ropes. Clay makes it to the top as Moe gets to his feet. Clay reaches out just as Moe scrambles up the ladder. Clay grabs the belt and tries to unhook it, but Moe stops him short with a punch to the gut. Moe pokes Clay in the eye and holds him down against the ladder while he reaches for the belt. Clay stops him with a punch of his own. Clay continues the punches and nails Moe with a head butt. Clay then hooks an arm around Moe's head, ready for a suplex. Down on the mat, Matt gets to his feet and sees the two on the top. Matt then rams his shoulder into the ladder, tilting it over. Clay and Moe stare in shock as they go down. Clay gets hung up on the rope as Moe goes through the table he set up outside the ring.

AJ: Good God Almighty!

The ladder bounces off the ropes and nearly stands up again. Matt stops the ladder and straightens it up. Matt climbs the ladder as the crowd boos and chants for Clay. Matt reaches the top and grabs the belt. Matt struggles with the belt but finally unhooks it.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW Extreme Champion! Matt!

Jimmy: Matt is the new champion! I can't believe it!

AJ: I'm in total shock, as many of the AWE Fans

Jimmy: There was a lot of close calls, and a lot of us thought Clay was going to catch it, but then again, in a ladder match, a lot of things can happen

AJ: Clay, cut on the head by a ladder after Matt threw it at him, at the same, Matt saving Clay for what he had in mind. Moe is not doing to good either, laying a mess of wood that once was a table HE at set up. I have a feeling splinters are the least of his problems

Matt drops down the ladder and celebrates as the rest of the Nation comes down, clapping for Matt. Slam lifts Matt over his shoulders as the rest clap.

*Backstage*

General Manager Steve is seen talking with Johnny and Beastboy.

BB: So Steve, what did you do for Christmas?

Steve: Went back home to visit with my family, nothing to big…Hey, you guys realize that next month's PPV is on my birthday?

Johnny: Whoa, seriously?

Steve: Yeah, I'm dead serious

BB: How old are you going to be?

Steve: uh, I thinks its best if I don't mention it

Johnny: Oh, come on, just between us

Steve: Alright

Steve whispers to Johnny and BB.

BB: Man, can't believe your older than us

Johnny: Yeah man, you look a lot older than that

Steve: Yeah, I get that a lot…

Just then, A purple envelope lowers in front of the trio.

Steve: What the heck?

Steve takes the envelope down, turns out, it was stuck to a mistletoe.

Steve: Oh man, what does this say now?

Steve opens the envelope and pulls out a letter. Steve then reads the letter.

Steve: _I think its best if we end this little game of guess who, you'll find us In Corridor G, See you there, NoBGG_

BB: Well, E Corridor is right beside us, what are you going to do?

Steve: I think its about time who my Secret Admirers are, catch you later

Steve walks away and pasts Corridor E. Steve looks around and comes up on Corridor F, stopping and looking on the wall with the letter F in Red. Steve continues and slowly catches up on Corridor G.

Steve: Brrr, it feels a lot colder than the rest of the building

Steve walks down the Corridor and looks at the doors.

Steve: Now, where would they be?

Steve then spots purple smoke seeping through the bottom of a door. Steve walks up and knocks on the door. The door opens slowly revealing only a spot of light illuminating the room. Steve walks in and the door closes behind him.

*Commentators Table*

AJ: Well, we might have to hold off knowing who this mysterious group is, but I can guarantee that Steve will let us know

Jimmy: He also makes a point, the next time we're on PPV, ladies and gentlemen, we're in Hartford, Connecticut for Front of the Line, January 17th! Which apparently is our General Manager's birthday

AJ: I wonder how old he is?

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Intercontinental Champion!

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Raimundo put on quite a performance this past Monday, pinning the champ in order to score this title match

Jimmy: Yeah, at least time, he'll be fighting at 100%

(Ultra Lord Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Retroville, he is the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: If the intense match this past Monday was just a Teaser, who knows what these two will bring?

Jimmy: All I know is that these two will have a tendency to keep their feet off the ground

Raimundo and Sheen shake hands before walking towards their corner.

*Bell Rings*

Sheen and Raimundo circle the ring, smiling at each other. Raimundo made the first swing with a high kick, Sheen easily ducking. Sheen makes his first move, making a sweep kick, Raimundo hopping back. Raimundo swings another high kick, Sheen ducking again, but Raimundo sneaks in a headlock. Both men back up against the ropes, Sheen trying to shove Raimundo away afterwards, but Raimundo keeps a grip and irish whips Sheen to the other side of the ring. Sheen does a Front Flip, his legs bouncing off the ropes, lands on his feet again and hits Raimundo with a elbow. Sheen covers Raimundo for the pin.

Ref: 1

Raimundo kicks out. Sheen runs back into the ropes, Raimundo flipping onto his stomach. Sheen jumps over Raimundo as he hops to his feet. Sheen bounces off the ropes again as Raimundo leaps over him. Sheen, continuing to run, bounces off the ropes yet again, Raimundo, however, drops onto his back, feet in the air. Raimundo flips Sheen over, Sheen shockingly able to land on the middle rope as Raimundo kicks up. Sheen jumps off and lands on Raimundo with a Lionsault. Raimundo able to counter Sheen and get him in a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen reverses and pins Raimundo

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo kicks out. Raimundo and Sheen get to their feet and back up to their corners, catching their breath.

AJ: What did we just see?

Jimmy: I have no idea, I lost track a while back…

Raimundo and Sheen lock up in the middle of the ring. Neither men were letting up until Sheen drops back and pulls Raimundo through the top and middle rope and down to the floor near the end of the ramp. The ref begins the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5

Raimundo struggles to get to his feet as Sheen watches from inside the ring. Sheen runs towards the ropes, away from Raimundo. Sheen bounces off and leaps over the top rope at Raimundo. Raimundo sees Sheen coming and counters with a Typhoon Kick.

AJ: Oh man, what a counter!

Jimmy: Sheen did a similar move this past Monday, leaping over the ropes using the turnbuckle, but this time, Raimundo counters, and in a big way

The ref restarts the count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5..6

Raimundo gets to his feet. Raimundo then tries to get Sheen back on his feet.

Ref: 7..8

Raimundo tries to throw Sheen back in the ring and slide in at the same time, but Sheen trips, falling against the apron. Raimundo struggles to pull Sheen back in the ring but…

Ref: 9..10!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a count-out, Raimundo Pedrosa! However, the title cannot change hands via a count-out. So, still Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez!

AJ: Oh man, Raimundo picks up the win, but not in a way he wanted, like the Announcer said, the title can't change hands via a count-out, it has to be a pin or a submission

Jimmy: It's a bitter sweet victory for Raimundo, but I'm pretty sure Raimundo is tasting more of the sour part instead

Raimundo pulls Sheen back into the ring. Raimundo then gets to his feet and starts walking around the ring in frustration. Sheen gets to his feet and stares at Raimundo. Sheen and Raimundo give each other a quick hug before Raimundo raises Sheen's hand in victory.

*Backstage*

Johnny and Beastboy are walking through Corridor G, looking for Steve.

BB: Dude, where the heck is he?

Johnny: You think these "Secret Admirers" he was talking about was just a joke and he may have walked into an ambush?

BB and Johnny stare at each other for a few seconds until they scatter and try to open the doors.

BB: Steve? Where are you dude?

Johnny: Why is every single door locked?

BB: Just keep checking doors!

BB and Johnny check each door until BB spots purple smoke coming from the last door.

BB: Dude, check it out…

Johnny: He's got to be in this room

BB reaches for the handle, but the door opens on its own, in the doorway was Steve. Steve apparently in Infatuation trance.

Johnny: Hey, man are you alright?

BB: I know that look, hahaha, the dudes in love!

Johnny: Ewww, tell me you didn't just make out with someone in there!

Steve: Tomorrow Night on AWE, I will introduce everyone to the newest acquisitions to the roster

BB: Acquiwha?

Johnny: I think he means newest members, but still, what the heck are you talking about, Steve?

Steve: Lets just say that you and all the other superstars are going to have a taste of the dark side…

Steve walks between the two and down the hall. Johnny and BB watch in confusion as several pairs of eyes glare from behind them.

*Commentators Table*

Jimmy: You see! You see! I knew something was up…

AJ: Will you just relax, I'm pretty sure nobody is out to get you, we're surrounded by many of the AWE Fans, and lets not forget the millions watching at home as well.

Jimmy: Well, okay, thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen coming up in just a few minutes is our tag team match

AJ: But lets take you to later tonight where our partner, Nazz, caught up with the man who be facing AWE Champion in our Main Event, Speedy

*Earlier Tonight*

Nazz is seen with Speedy.

Nazz: Hello Everyone, please help me welcome my guest at this time, Speedy

Speedy: Hey

Nazz: Now Speedy, later tonight, you'll be getting your hands on the man who put Robin out of action, Slade, but I got to ask, are you worried that Slade might do the same thing to you tonight?

Speedy: Well thing is, Nazz, Robin fought Slade inside a Steel Cage, tonight, there won't be a cage to hold us in, so no, I don't think Slade is capable of doing the same thing twice

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship!

(Hartman Dynasty Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, the Hartman Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Well, my buddies have got themselves a handful, catching the attention of the Nation of Animation these past few weeks, with the help of Loonatics leader, Ace Bunny

(Survival of the Sickest Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Earlier tonight, the Nation of Animation grabbed a hold of another championship when Matt made it to the top of the ladder and captured the Extreme Champion

AJ: They've got to be loving it

*Bell Rings*

Chester and Duck start the match. Chester quickly tries to throw a few punches, but Duck easily dodges them. Duck stops Chester with a knee to the gut, then grabs his head and throws him, face first, down on the mat. The ref started getting on Duck's case as Chester covered his face with a hand. Duck then stomped on Chester's head, forcing him to roll onto his back. Duck stomped onto Chester's gut. Chester sat up in pain, but Duck quickly knocked him back down with a boot to the face. Duck covered Chester for the pin.

Ref: 1

Chester kicked out. Duck got to his feet and pulled Chester up as well. Duck applied a wristlock and pulled Chester over to his corner. Slam tagged himself in as Duck irish whipped Chester into the ropes. Duck dropped Chester down face first again with a drop-toe hold, Slam then follows up by jumping onto Chester. Slam then pins Chester.

Ref: 1..2

Chester kicked out. Slam picked Chester up and irish whipped him into a vacant corner. Slam then charges at Chester. Chester moves out of the way as Slam accidentally drives his shoulder into the steel post. Chester makes a dive and tags Timmy in. Timmy rushes in and dropkicks Slam in the back, back into the steel post. Timmy then rolls Slam into a school boy pin.

Ref: 1..2

Slam kicks out. Slam then rolls out of the ring, holding his shoulder while Timmy follows behind as the ref begins the count.

Ref: 1..2..3

Timmy then pushes Slam into the steel steps. Timmy taunts to the crowd while Slam pushes the steps away.

Ref: 4..5

Timmy grabs Slam by the arm and pulls it around the steel post. Timmy tries to pull Slam into the steel post, but Slam holds on. Slam then pulled Timmy, face first, into the steel post, knocking him back onto the floor.

AJ: Oh man, Slam pulls Timmy face first into the post, how is able to do that?

Jimmy: Timmy was doing the smart thing trying to take out Slam's arms. He was preventing from using his strength to overpower them. But clearly, Timmy didn't do enough damage

Ref: 6..7

Timmy stands up with a small cut above his eye. Slam rolls into the ring to avoid the count.

AJ: Oh no! Timmy has been opened up!

Jimmy: He better try to get back in the ring if he can

Chester helps Timmy back in the ring. Chester is then blindsided by Duck. The ref starts to yell at Duck, taking his attention off Timmy and Slam. Slam picks Timmy up, setting up for a Twisted Slam, but Timmy rakes his eyes, forcing Slam to drop Timmy. Timmy then hits a low blow on Slam. Timmy then follows up with a Bucktooth Breaker. Timmy then pins Slam.

AJ: I know Timmy is my best friend, but that was just dirty

Jimmy: The ref was distracted by Duck's sneak attack on Chester from the outside

Chester takes Duck down with a tackle. The ref turns and sees Timmy covering Slam for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Slam throws Timmy off to the side. Timmy points to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top. Timmy goes for the Bucktooth Bomb, and lands on Slam. However, Slam managed to catch Timmy and got to his feet.

Jimmy: What a counter!

Slam then hits a Twisted Slam on Timmy and covers him for the pin. Chester tries to get in the ring, but Duck holds him against the apron.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are you winners, and Still AWE Tag Team Champions, Slam Tasmanian and Danger Duck!

Chester goes to Timmy's aid while Duck raises Slam's arm in victory.

AJ: I thought they had that win, even if Timmy had to play a little dirty

Jimmy: Slam's power advantage proved to be too much for the Two, I doubt anyone can stop these two as long as Slam is standing

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Matt and Mammoth.

Leshawna: Hey, Yall, please help me welcome my guests at this time, the Nation of Animation's own Mammoth, and the New Extreme Champion, Matt!

The crowd boos.

Leshawna: Hey man, I know exactly how you must be feeling, but still, I've got to ask, how is it knowing you now carry the Extreme Title?

Matt: Well, all I can say is that I might not have won the biggest prize in the AWE, but knowing that I have the next big thing, the prize that proves I'm the most Extreme Superstar there is, AND add the fact that my partners have just successfully defended the Tag Team titles, I feel pretty damn great!

Mammoth: I think its time for a early New Year's Party!

Matt: I'll drink to that!

Matt and Mammoth leave.

*Promo*

The screen goes black, then the words "Omae wa mo Shinderiu" appear in bloody letters.

*Promo ends*

*Ring*

AJ: What in the world is that about?

Jimmy: I have no idea

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Championship!

(Survive by Rise Against Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Steel City, Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen, the match you've been waiting for!

Jimmy: This is going to be a great match

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: What can possibly go through the mind of Slade?

Jimmy: Slade is some what of an Enigma, its even hard to picture what he looks like under that mask.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Speedy and Slade locking up in the center of the ring. Slade gets Speedy to the corner with ease, the ref counting to five to make Slade break the hold.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Slade lets go, but not before slapping Speedy across the face. Speedy kicks Slade in the gut and drives his face into the turnbuckle. Speedy continues until Slade stops him by grabbing the ropes. Slade starts hitting Speedy in the side of the head with a few elbows, backing him off. Speedy shakes his head and charges at Slade, but Slade lays Speedy out with a boot to the face. Slade then covers Speedy for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Speedy rolls the shoulder out. Slade stands up and starts stomping on Speedy. Slade then taunts Speedy by lightly kicking him in the head. Slade bends down to pick Speedy up, but Speedy quickly rolls Slade into a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicks out. Speedy and Slade both get to their feet. Speedy turns around and gets taken out with a massive Clothesline from Slade. Slade then applies a Dragon Sleeper Submission on Speedy. Speedy tries to break the hold, but Slade keeps the lock on. Speedy begins to fade as the ref checks on him. The ref raises Speedy's arm and lets it drop once.

Ref: 1!

The ref raises Speedy's arm a second and lets it go. Speedy manages to keep it up. Speedy then uses his flexibility and starts hitting Slade in the face with a few knees. Slade breaks the hold, leaning against the ropes with his hand on his face. Speedy kicks up and Clotheslines Slade over the ropes and down to the floor. Slade lands on his feet, but Speedy hits a baseball slide, knocking Slade back against the barricade. Speedy slides to the outside as the ref makes the 10-count.

Ref: 1..2..3

Speedy lifts Slade over his head and drops him down face first on the barricade.

Ref: 4..5..6

Speedy throws Slade into the ring, but leaves Slade's head hanging over the apron. Speedy then dropkick's Slade in the head. Slade starts rolling around the mat, holding his head.

Ref: 7..8

Speedy slides into the ring and climbs onto the top turnbuckle, waiting for Slade. Slade gets to his feet, holding his head still while the ref checks on him. Slade turns around and sees Speedy on the turnbuckle. Speedy goes for the Arrow Sparrow, but Slade ducks, and hits the ref by mistake, knocking him out.

AJ: Oh no! The ref has been knocked out!

Jimmy: Its anyone's game now!

Speedy gets up and stares down at the ref in shock. Slade turns Speedy around and grabs him by the throat. Slade then hits Speedy with a Chokeslam. Slade then pins Speedy, but the ref is still out. Slade sits up and looks at the ref in anger. Slade then slides out of the ring and goes over beside Jimmy.

Jimmy: What the heck is Slade doing?

AJ: You better watch out, Jim

Jimmy stands up and backs away as Slade grabs a steel chair. Slade then slides back into the ring with the chair in hand. Slade drops the chair and picks Speedy up. Slade then lifts Speedy up, getting ready for a tombstone.

Jimmy: Oh my god, don't tell me! Slade is going to Tombstone Speedy on the chair!

AJ: This is not right!

Speedy manages to drop behind Slade and grab the chair, Speedy then rams the chair into Slade's gut, then smack Slade in the back with it. Speedy slides the chair out and gets Slade in a Bow and Arrow Submission.

AJ: Speedy's got him in the B and A Submission! Hes gonna tap!

Slade taps out, but the ref is still down, but stirring. Speedy tries to get the ref up, but Slade brings back the chair from behind. Slade holds the chair like a bat, waiting for Speedy. Speedy gets the ref up and turns around. Slade tries hitting Speedy with the chair, but Speedy ducks. Speedy then kicks Slade in the gut and grabs the chair. Speedy then hits Slade in the head with the chair. Unfortunately, the ref manages to see it and calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Speedy turns around and sees the ref calling for the announcer. Speedy drops the chair and starts to argue with the ref. From behind, Slade sits up and looks over at Speedy. The ref tells the announcer the winner.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner…as a result of a Disqualification, and still AWE Champion, Slade!

AJ: Oh man, what a complete disappointment

Jimmy: Slade brought in the chair, and was about to use it at the last second, but Speedy snatches it away and hits Slade with it just as the ref sees it

Slade gets to his feet as Speedy covers his face in disappointment. Speedy turns around and gets caught off guard as Slade lifts him up. Slade then Tombstones Speedy right on the chair.

AJ: No! Not on the chair! Damn it!

Jimmy: Well, as much as I hate to say it, Slade retains the title, while taking with him another victim

AJ: With Speedy out, who will be challenging Slade for the title next? And whats in store for Yang, and the New Extreme Champion Matt? Will we have an answer regarding the events caused by this group known as NoBGG? All this and much more answers next time on AWE!

Jimmy: Good night from Atlanta!

**Results;**

**Starfire def. Jinx (Retains Divas Title)**

**Matt def. Clay and Moe (Wins Extreme Title/Ladder Match)**

**Raimundo def. Sheen (Via Count-Out/Sheen Retains Intercontinental Title)**

**Duck and Slam def. Hartman Dynasty (Retains Tag Team Titles)**

**Slade def. Speedy (Via DQ/Retains AWE Title)**

_There you go, everyone, Dawn of Kings. It now takes up as the longest chapter, yet. That's 6 PPVs down, 7 to go. I'll be taking a short break, classes are almost over for this semester. Expect a new chapter within the next week or two, or more. Feel free to check out my other Fanfics. I've got a few upcoming Fanfics: Danny Phantom, and a Sailor Moon fic. Don't forget to Review!_


	25. Week 25

Back from break with a New Week of AWE! Here we go and enjoy!

December 28th, 2009 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: We are 24 Hours removed from Dawn of Kings, and Live from Atlanta once again, Welcome Everyone, to AWE, AJ here calling the action with my partner, Jimmy, and tonight, Steve has an announcement to make

Jimmy: That is right, tonight, Steve will introduce to AWE's newest members to the roster

AJ: That's right, and a whole lot more…

(Champion by Flipsyde)

Jimmy: Whats this now?

Yang starts walking down to the ring, looking down.

AJ: Ugh, guess all good things must come to an end

Yang enters the ring and quickly snatches a mic from the announcer.

Yang: Cut my Music!

AJ: oh, hes in a bad mood…wonder what he has to say

Yang paces back and forth from side to side.

Yang: I am getting sick and tired of being screwed out of a title, I mean, whatever happened to good things happening to good people?

AJ: Give me a break…

Yang: I have worked my but off to try to get what I deserve, and what has it got me? Having a power hungry punk on my shoulders since I ran this ring, and an Astro Slut take me out of a tournament she did not belong in the first place!

AJ: This guy is so full of himself, he blames everyone for his mistakes, but yet hes cost others like Gwen, and Beastboy out of a title

Yang: Now, I'm only going to ask this once, If I don't get what I rightfully deserve, I'll…

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

General Manager Steve appears on the Stage.

Steve: Or what? What can you possibly do, Yang, that could ever force me to hand over you something that, I and many of the AWE Universe believe, you damn well don't deserve. May I remind you that you are banned from the Intercontinental Division.

Yang: You see, that is what I am talking about! I am at a bind, the only other Title I can compete for is the AWE Championship, cause there is no chance in hell that I'll challenge Matt for the Extreme Title, or Duck and Slam for their Tag Team Titles, they are my teammates!

Steve: I see where you're getting at, Yang, but that hasn't stopped you for going behind my back and putting yourself in business that doesn't involve you! Now, because of your arrogance, and lack of respect, you costed the AWE a chance to be on the top, not only that, you've practically disrespected everyone on the AWE Roster!

Yang: Listen to me you son-of-a…

Steve: NO! You listen! Can someone in the back shut his damn mic off!

Yang tries yelling, but the mic is off.

Steve: That's a hell of a lot better…Now, for going behind my back and getting involved in my business, you'll be competing in a series of 3 matches, against opponents of my choosing, under my rules!

The crowd begins to cheer.

Steve: Also! If any member of the Nation gets involved, they will face serious consequences!

Steve: Your first match, will be a 3-on-1 Body Slam Challenge! And of course, you can only win the contest by body slamming your opponent, but here is a rule I came up with, you must body slam ALL three of your opponents to win, However, if any one of them body slams YOU, they win.

Yang throws the mic down in anger.

Jimmy: Uh oh, Yang is in pretty deep!

Steve: And here are your opponents…

(Crash by Fit for Rivals Plays)

Cyborg, Shnitzel, and Captain K'nuckles appear on stage.

AJ: hohohohohoh man! This is going to be good!

All three men enter the ring, and Yang immediately goes after them.

*Bell Rings*

Yang starts unleashing several punches to each of them. Yang dropkicks Captain K'nuckles over the ropes, and down to the mat. Yang then tries to irish whip Cyborg to the ropes, but Cyborg reverses, and sends Yang to the rope. Cyborg tries to hit a big boot, but Yang ducks. Yang then hits a chop block on Cyborg. Yang then follows up with a bulldog. Yang gets up and gets greeted by a pair of hands around his neck from Shnitzel. Yang then hits a low blow on Shnitzel. Yang then tries to lift Shnitzel up, but Shnitzel is a bit too heavy.

AJ: There is no way in hell Yang is going to body slam Shnitzel

Shnitzel pushes Yang away. Yang tries going after Shnitzel again, but Shnitzel catches him off guard with a Brain Chop. Shnitzel backs away as Yang struggles to get back on his feet. Captain K'nuckles comes in from behind and hits a Captain K'runch on Yang. Captain K'nuckles backs away from Yang as he tries to pull himself up with the ropes. As Yang gets to his feet, Cyborg bounces off the ropes and hits a Crash.

AJ: That is it, Yang has got to be done

Jimmy: All three heavies hitting their finishers, one by one, on a defenseless Yang, and with Nation banned from helping, Yang doesn't have much to go on in this competition

Shnitzel picks Yang up and lifts him over his head. Cyborg and Captain K'nuckles join in and hoist Yang over to the ropes. All three men then body slam Yang down onto the mat as the ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners of the Body Slam Challenge, Cyborg, Shnitzel, and Captain K'nuckles!

Jimmy: Yang was totally dominated in this match!

AJ: Compared to those three, he was a doll, and that is just the start, Yang has 2 more matches to go!

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Raimundo.

Nazz: Hey Dudes! Please welcome my guest at this time, Raimundo! Now Raimundo, I'm sure you and a lot of people were disappointed that you won due to a Count-out last night against Dawn of Kings, but I hear that you'll be making an announcement later in the ring

Raimundo: Yes, I will. Its just a little proposal I want to get through Sheen, and I'm hoping he'll go along with it, if not, well, maybe not right now, but maybe later

AJ: I wonder what Raimundo has in mind?

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Jumpy Ghostface and Mighty Ray are in the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following non-title tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Big Green, the team of Jumpy Ghostface and Mighty Ray! (Crowd Cheers)

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Nation, they are the Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: These two successfully defended their titles last night against the Dynasty

Jimmy: Yeah, and it looks like Jumpy and Ray want to try their luck against the champs tonight

*Bell Rings*

Ray and Slam start the match in the ring. Ray charges at Slam, driving his shoulder into his gut and back against the ropes. Ray starts hitting a few chops across Slam's chest, and a series of punches to the head. Ray tries irish whipping Slam across the ring, but Slam reverses it, sending Ray into the ropes. Ray comes back with a clothesline, but Slam manages to stay on his feet. Ray bounces off the ropes again and hits a second clothesline, but Slam only staggers back.

Jimmy: I don't think Ray can take this gargantuan off his feet so easily

AJ: Ray better think up a new strategy

Ray, a little fed up with Slam standing, goes for the Mighty Ray Slam, and hits it. Ray then covers Slam for the pin

AJ: That'll do

Ref: 1..2

Slam literally throws Ray off, almost taking out the ref in the process.

Jimmy: Slam kicks out with authority!

Ray stands up in stares at Slam in shock. Slam takes advantage and nearly takes Ray's head off with a clothesline. Slam tags Duck in and holds Ray in a Full Nelson. Duck, bouncing off the ropes, nails Ray in the head with a boot. Slam steps onto the apron as Duck circles Ray. Duck shoves his boot in Ray's face a few times. Duck the begins to get Ray to his feet. Ray then hits a Jawbreaker, sending Duck back holding his mouth. Ray then hits a Spinebuster on Duck. Now, both guys were down on the mat. Both guys start crawling towards their partners.

AJ: Both superstars are neck and neck

Jimmy: A race to see who gets to their corner first

Duck manages to tag Slam in while Ray was a mere inches. Slam makes a run for Ray as he tags Jumpy in. Slam tries to clothesline Jumpy off the apron, but Jumpy ducks and drives his shoulder into Slam's gut. Jumpy then leaps over Slam and tries to roll him up in the pin but Slam manages to stay on his feet. Slam looks down at Jumpy and jumps into the air. Slam tries to drop down on Jumpy, but Jumpy moves out of the way. Slam lands on his bottom, while Jumpy kicks up to his feet. Jumpy then dropkicks Slam in the face and covers him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Duck comes in an breaks up the count. Ray starts fighting Duck off and clotheslines him over the rope and down to the floor. Ray turns around and gets dropped with a Twisted Slam. Slam taunts down at Ray when Jumpy comes in from behind. Jumpy lifts Slam over his shoulders and hits a J.T.S. Jumpy then pins Slam.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface!

AJ: Jumpy and Mighty have defeated the tag team champions!

Jimmy: Even more, they pinned Slam Tasmanian!

Jumpy helps Ray up and begin to celebrate until Duck slides in and blindsides Ray. Slam joins in and they both start attacking Jumpy and Ray.

AJ: Come on, talk about sore losers

Jimmy: Duck and Slam have yet to grip the disappointment of losing a match

Duck and Slam continue the attack until…

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

AJ: What! What the hell!

Kevin and Rolf charge down to the ring and start fighting Duck and Slam off.

AJ: Kevin's Back! Kevin's Back!

Duck tries to clothesline Kevin, but Kevin ducks. Kevin then knocks Duck out with the Final Destination. Rolf hits a Samoan Drop on Slam, then follows up with an Urban Spike.

Jimmy: No, the Peach Creek Playas are back!

Kevin grabs a mic.

Kevin: Hey Dorks! Several weeks ago, at New Year's Confrontation, you took our Tag Team Championship Belts away from us, and on top of that! You almost took me out, after I hit the back of my head on a table, but that's just it, Duck, ALMOST! And the biggest mistake you made, you didn't finish the job! Because I'm still standing, and more importantly, the Peach Creek Playas are still Rollin! And we want our tag team championship belts! Believe that, Nation of Dorks!

AJ: The Peach Creek Playas are back on track! And there are hungry for revenge

Jimmy: But will they get it? It all depends on our General Manager's Decision

*Backstage*

Yang is seen taking a drink of water.

Jimmy: And speaking of our General Manager's decision, he has put Yang in a series of 3 matches, and so far, hes down 1 after losing a 3-on-1 Body Slam challenge against AWE's heavies, Shnitzel, Cyborg, and Captain K'nuckles

AJ: Up next, is Yang's second match, I wonder what is it going to be, I can only imagine

*Locker Room*

Raimundo is seen walking around the room.

Jimmy: Afterwards, Raimundo has an offer, or a proposal if you want to call it that, for the Intercontinental Champion Sheen

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

Yang is in the ring, pacing around the ring quickly.

Steve then appears on the Titantron.

Steve: Sure beats the hell out of walking down to the ring back and forth, anyway, I thought I make this next match a little easy on you since you got your ass handed to you earlier tonight

The crowd boos at this.

Steve: So, to add insult to your injury, you'll be competing in a 6-on-1, Over-the-top battle royal match, with both of your hands cuffed behind you.

Yang starts throwing a fit as the ref pulls out a pair of handcuffs. The ref tries to get Yang to comply, but Yang refuses.

Steve: Yang! You will abide by MY rules! Or else!

Yang glares at Steve as he puts his hands behind his back. The ref then cuffs his hands together.

Steve: Thank you, now, for your opponents, I've been thinking, since you had quite a helping of man power in the ring, against AWE's biggest superstars, I think its time for a little change, instead of man power, you'll be getting a taste, of girl power

The crowd cheers as Yang chuckles to himself.

Steve: You find that a little amusing, right? You, a lone superstar, going against AWE Divas?

AJ: Is Steve going where I think he is?

Jimmy: I think so

Steve: And not just girl power, you'll be getting a taste…of the dark side, you've heard of Diva Tag Teams like WWE's Laycool, and TNA's The Beautiful People, who insist upon ridding the world of "Ugly" people. You also seen great Factions Like Degeneration-X, The Corporation, and The Ministry. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the first ever Diva Faction, under the protection of yours truly, who, in my eyes, and I hope many of you do too, are Beautiful just the way they are…NoBGG, otherwise known as, The Nation…of the Beautiful Goth Girls!*

*(A/N: Please, **DO NOT **critique me with my choice of the faction, about the name, or anything else. Negative Comments or Insults will result in **SERIOUS** Problems, This is my Fanfic and this is the kind of thing I like, and I sure as hell can come up with what I want, I appreciate the character and match suggestions and comments about AWE so far, and without them, quite a few superstars won't have been here. If you do not like it, **KEEP IT CLOSED!**)

The arena then goes dark purple.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

AJ: We've been witnessing these kinds of events, from the Initials, to the music, and recently the arena going a dark purple for several weeks now.

Jimmy: Yeah, and with this new Faction under the wing of our general manager, they are pretty much set. But, AJ, remember last week on AWE! They took out the Nation of Domination out in just a matter of seconds, all except Yang

Yang starts to laugh as he looks over at the ref and Announcer. The ref and Announcer shrug as Yang looks up at the stage

Jimmy: Yang doesn't seem to be worried

AJ: Yang seems to be enjoying himself, mocking Steve's choice of opponent, or opponents for that matter

Yang stares up at the ramp as two cloaked figures walk down the ramp.

AJ: Well, I'm guessing they are members of the NOBGG

Jimmy: I'm wondering how many are their?

AJ: Jinx was made an official member a few weeks ago, so my guess is that she is one of the Divas facing Yang.

The figures stop right at the bottom of the ramp. The figures then raise both their arms and motions towards the crowd to come in. Then, four more cloaked figures appear, surrounding the ring.

AJ: Theres four more, that makes six

Jimmy: Who are they?

The figures enter the ring and form a line in front of Yang. Yang stares up at them and chuckles, looking back at the ref and Announce who just stare at him.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following 6-on-1, Over-the-Top Battle Royal, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Nation of Animation, residing in Los Angeles, California, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: Remember, Yang is all alone in his matches, the Nation cannot get involved

AJ: I'm not sure if I can call this fair, or unfair. Especially when he deserves everything he is getting tonight

Announcer: And his opponents….the NOBGG? (Crowd Cheers)

Steve reappears on the Titantron.

Steve: Sorry, everyone, slipped my mind, Yang, in order for you to win, every member of the NOBGG must touch the floor with both feet, and since they are divas, the can go through the bottom, middle, but not over the top, but Yang, if they happen to toss you over the rope, and you touch the bottom with both feet just ONCE! You lose!

Yang glares at Steve, but just shrugs and shakes his head.

Steve: Oh, and Girls, I'm sorry, but you must take off the cloak, don't want any confusion among the refs, so, reveal your beauty!

Jimmy: FINALLY! We get to see who are the members

The figure on the far left takes off the cloak and reveals herself as Argent, the next one pulls off the hood and is Ophelia.

AJ: Wait a minute! Weren't they the competitors for the Diva Search?

Jimmy: I believe your right, AJ, but who else is part of the group?

The figure on the far right, this time, pulls back the hood and is Jinx.

AJ: Well, we knew Jinx was a part of the group, no surprises there

The next figure beside Jinx takes off the hood and reveals herself as Rogue.

Jimmy: Rogue, a member of the X-men is now a part of AWE?

AJ: Anything is possible in the AWE

The four look over towards the remaining two figures. Both figures take off the cloak, and left standing is Raven and Gwen.

Jimmy: And the surprises keep coming, AWE's own Gwen, and a member of the Teen Titans, Raven!

AJ: I knew there was someone missing in the Teen Titans crew

Yang stares in shock at Gwen, and just scowls at them.

*Bell Rings*

Jinx knocks Yang down to the canvas with a boot to the face. All the girls then start stomping on him while the ref just watches on. Yang tries to squirm away but Gwen cuts him off. Gwen pulls Yang up by the ears and slaps him across the face.

AJ: oooh, DAMN!

Jimmy: All these months of frustration paying off in one night!

Yang stares at Gwen before lunging at her, tackling her to the ground. Jinx and Ophelia pull Yang off as Argent and Raven help Gwen up. Gwen glares as she motions towards Jinx to lift him up and drop him. Jinx lifts Yang up and hits a Jinx Sphinx.

Jimmy: Yang's attempts at an offense is nothing short of futile.

AJ: He is going to pay for that

As Yang rolls around, scrunching his face, Gwen talks to Ophelia and Argent. Raven and Rogue pull Yang up by the Handcuffs and turns him to the others. Ophelia wraps her arm around Yang and hits Down South (Leg Hook Reverse STO). A cameraman zooms in on Yang and sees his nose start to bleed.

Jimmy: I think Yang's nose might be broken

The girls wait for Yang to get to his feet. Yang sits up and spits a bit of blood on the mat. Argent grabs hold of one of Yang's cuffed arms and pulls him up. Argent then places a boot against Yang's cheek before dropping back with a Crimson Footprint (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker). Yang then whips back onto the mat, blood trickling from his mouth.

AJ: The girls are just manhandling him!

Up on stage, the rest of the Nation of Animation come out and watch with a look of concern.

Jimmy: I was wondering when the others would show up

AJ: Whether they like it or not, and I'm pretty sure they don't, they cannot interfere in any way

The girls look up at the guys and laugh. Rogue nudges Gwen and Raven as they turn their attention back on Yang. Rogue sits Yang up and digs into both of shoulders with her hands for The K'O Touch, Double Shoulder Claw, gloved of course. Yang squirms for a few seconds until Raven taps Rogue on the shoulder. Rogue releases the hold and moves out of the way. Raven wraps her arm around Yang's head and applies the Raven Sleeper, Dragon Sleeper.

Jimmy: Yang has got to be done here

AJ: Yeah, but the girls sure aren't

Matt runs to the back and comes out with a mic.

Matt: Alright! That's It! Can't you see hes had enough! Good god, I'm sure Yang is sorry for all the pain hes caused, just stop it!

Raven releases the hold, dropping Yang down. The girls then huddle up and began talking. They break up and surround Yang as they lift them up. The girls then throw Yang over the ropes and down on the mat.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the NOBGG!

Jimmy: That's Yang 0, our General Manager 2, I guess Steve wins right?

AJ: I don't think that was the case, Steve stated that Yang would compete in 3 matches, I don't think it's a best of 3

Jimmy: Nevertheless, Yang, so far, has been beaten down, and humiliated, I'm not sure whats hurting worse, his ego, or his body

AJ: I've got to say his ego

All the girls kneel down as the arena grows dark, the lights come back on and the ring is empty. The guys then run down the ramp to Yang's aid.

*Backstage*

A picture of Robin and Speedy is seen on a wall, a knife has been stabbed through Robin's picture. Off screen, an arm stabs a knife through Speedy's picture, the arm then draws back, leaving the knife through Speedy's picture. The camera pans out and Slade is seen, holding the title around his shoulder.

Slade: Oh, Speedy, you had your chance to back down, but you didn't, you've let revenge cloud your mind and now, you'll be joining your buddy Robin in the infirmary. Robin, you couldn't let bygones be bygones, could you? You had me right where you wanted, down on the mat, with victory within a few feet down, yet you let your conscience get the better of you, that's what you get when you roll the dice, sleeping on a gurney with your waist bandaged

*Promo*

The screen goes black, then the words "Omae wa mo Shinderiu" appear in bloody letters.

*Promo Ends*

*Ring*

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Raimundo has an announcement to make regarding the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen

Jimmy: He won last night, but it was a bitter-sweet victory, and I bet hes tasting the bitter side more

Raimundo grabs a mic from the announcer and stands in the center of the ring.

Raimundo: I don't want to take up a lot of time so I'll make this short, now I hate to be the one complaining, but I didn't want my victory last night to go down as it did, me and Sheen are friends, and I know if he was put in the same situation, he wouldn't want to win by a count-out.

AJ: For those of you who weren't able to catch last night's action, Raimundo got the victory via a count-out like he said

Jimmy: But remember, a title cannot change hands via a count-out, or a DQ, so Raimundo may have gotten the victory, Sheen held on to the title

Raimundo: I went into my first title match against Sheen with a disadvantage after I was attacked the Monday before, so I was amped up to be given a second chance with my health at 100%, but I didn't get to live up to MY potential, and I'm sure Sheen wasn't either, so, Sheen, from one best bud to another, I request one more shot, no count-outs, or Disqualifications to keep it balanced

Raimundo stares up at the entrance.

AJ: Will Sheen accept?

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Jimmy: Well, that ain't Sheen's theme

Beastboy starts walking down the ramp.

AJ: And that's definitely NOT Sheen

Beastboy enters with a mic.

BB: Hey man, I know you were looking for Sheen, but after hearing what you said, I felt like I had to step up. You and I are friends, to, right man? I know how it feels to be turned down of championship glory, I was given two chances to win the title, but I was cheated out of it, no hard feelings, dude, but I feel that I should deserve a shot.

Raimundo: I understand what you went through, BB, but right now its just about me and Sheen, if I win the title, I want you to be my first challenger, and if I lose, I'll step at the back of the line…

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

AJ: Looks like someone else feels like their time to shine is now

Johnny enters with a mic as well.

Johnny: Hey guys listen, I hate to come between two friends, but your missing something, BOTH of you have had two chances at the title, and BOTH of you lost, Raimundo, however, you won a title match but not the title, and BB, you were unfairly cheated out of the title, so I can see how you two would think deserve another shot, but look at me, man! I haven't had a chance to compete for the title! Don't take this the wrong way, but the only person who should be at the Front of the Line, is me!

General Manager Steve appears on the tron.

Steve: Guys! Listen! I don't want anyone fighting over who wants to be champion, or thinks he or she should get a title shot, especially not among you three, remember, I'm your friend too! To make sure everyone gets a FAIR shot at the champion, you three will compete in a 1 Contender's next week, winner gets a shot at the Intercontinental Champion at Front of the Line, and to make sure it is a legitimate match, there will be no count-out! Is that alright guys?

All the guys nod in agreement.

AJ: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Next week those three will compete in a Triple-Threat match to decide who faces Sheen at Front of the Line, but who do think made the better point in this debate?

Jimmy: Johnny raised a good point, he has yet to compete in a title shot for the Intercontinental Championship, I'm going for Johnny

*Trainer's Room*

The Nation are talking amongst themselves with Yang who's is being treated with a bloody nose and a very bad headache.

Jimmy: Well coming up is the Main Event, and it's Yang's final match out of the 3

AJ: It's almost over Yang, then you can limp on home, knowing you were dominated by the biggest, and humiliated by the baddest, hehehe

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Yang walks down the ramp, sweaty and beaten up.

Jimmy: I don't think Yang will be even to hold his own for no more than a few minutes

AJ: We don't even know what the match is going to be

Jimmy: Well, we have our General Manager, Steve, next to us on commentary, we can ask him, How are you doing, sir?

Steve: You can call me Steve, kind of makes me feel bossy when someone calls me sir, heh

AJ: Well, you have been bossing Yang around a lot tonight

Steve: You know what they say, Don't Cross the Boss

Jimmy: I will definitely remember not to, don't..want to attract attention by your special guests, the Nation of Beautiful Goth Girls, H-Hi Ladies!

Jimmy waves to the girls standing in front of the table, they turn around smile evilly at the boys.

Steve: Melts your heart from the inside out, right?

Jimmy: It sends chills down my spine

AJ: Me too

Steve: I guess its time I announce the match Yang is competing in

Steve takes off the headphones and stands up, picking up a mic.

Steve: Ladies and Gentlemen, Can I have your attention? Ugh, why did that sound bad?...

Yang looks over at Steve.

Steve: So, Yang, how do feel now? Looks like your in a lot of pain

Yang snatches the mic from the announcer.

Yang: That's it, no more, I don't want to compete for a third time tonight!

Steve: Come on! More pain, that's it, you made through the first two!

Yang begins to say something but stops, and holds his head.

Steve: Alright, I can see you had enough, so I'll make this quick, it's a one-on-one match, no stipulations

Yang: That's…better, now who is my opponent?

Steve: He is another, former teammate of your pals, Duck and Slam

(Ignition by Toby Mac Plays)

*Bell Rings*

The announcer takes the mic back.

Announcer: The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tech E. Coyote, from Acmetropolis, representing the Loonatics, Rev Runner! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: This is a surprise!

Jimmy: Rev Runner is quick is on his feet, you think he can make quick work of Yang?

Announcer: And his opponent, residing in Los Angelus, California, representing the Nation of Animation, Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Jimmy: I think he can make quick work, even if Yang is beaten

*Bell Rings*

Yang makes a run for Rev who easily side steps him at the last second. Yang turns around and tries to land a punch, but Rev blocks it. Rev head butts Yang in the head, quickly knocking Yang down on the mat. Yang holds onto his head as he rolls around the ring.

AJ: That's got to hurt!

Jimmy: Yang, quickly dazed by a head butt

Steve: Yang can just give in and let Rev have the win, he doesn't have to take any more beatings

AJ: I think hes taking your advice

Yang rolls out of the ring in front of the announcers, and the girls. The girls surround Yang who is still hurting. Yang looks up and the girls scare him down on his butt. Yang gets to his feet and gets back into the ring.

Steve: Wrong way, Yang!

Jimmy: Scared the hell out of him!

AJ: Back in the ring even!

Yang points at the girls as Rev starts jogging in place behind him. Yang turns around and Rev kicks him in the gut. Rev runs up against the ropes and bounces off. Rev then nails Yang in the back of the head with a Corkscrew Scissors Kick. Rev then pins Yang.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Rev Runner!

AJ: A quick victory for Rev's first match

Jimmy: Ain't much of a debut, but a first win is a win

Steve: Rev will get a real match next week, tonight was just a warm-up

AJ: Yang finishes the series with a 0 and 3 record, tension between friends builds up to a match next week, and the debut of not only a superstar, but the very first All-Diva Faction, the Nation of Goth Girls

Steve: You forgot Beautiful!

AJ: My bad

Jimmy: Hey Steve, why don't you close this night!

Steve: Why thank you, well, Ladies and Gentlemen, the line has just begun for Front of the Line, thank you for watching AWE, from Atlanta, Georgia, Good Night Everyone!

AWE 2009/2010

* * *

**Results;**

**Cyborg, Shnitzel, and Captain K'nuckles def. Yang (3-on-1 Body Slam Challenge)**

**Jumpy Ghostface and Mighty Ray def. Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian (Non-title Tag Team Match)**

**The NOBGG def. Yang (6-on-1 Over the top Battle Royal)**

**Rev Runner/w Tech E. Coyote def. Yang **

* * *

_Back from break, now, before I get flamed, understand that a good wrestling company, even if it's a Fanfiction, needs feuds as well, and you also need to fuel a feud, which is what I did between. Its called a Superstar/General Manager Feud, a wrestling company has got to have at least one! _

_And Remember, I gave a fair warning in this chapter regarding my decisions, you can, and will respect my decisions. Otherwise there will be trouble. Superstar/Diva suggestions are okay and I will put he/she in the Fanfic, it may not be in the next few chapters, it may be a little later on when I build up their promos. Respect my authority and decisions!_


	26. Week 26

I want to apologize for the Hiatus the past few months, my home computer has attracted a few major viruses and I can't afford to clean it out just yet, However, it hasn't stopped me from typing down the next few chapters. I can't risk getting on the net and potientally attracting more trouble. I'll be using my laptop.

January 4th, 2010 - AWE

*Before the Show…*

Matt and Mammoth are seen backstage, talking, when they hear yelling.

Voice: Out of my way!

Matt and Mammoth turn to see Yang storming towards them with a duffle bag, and his neck in a brace.

Matt: Hey, Yang, you alright?…

Yang stops, hand around his neck.

Yang: No man, I'm not alright! I've got this *Beep*ing brace around my neck, and I've been sore since last week!

Mammoth: You want me to take care of your bag?

Yang: Yes! Thank You! Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of?

Yang storms off.

Matt: Like what?

Yang: The *Beep* you think?

Better Believe It by Veer Union plays as the intro to AWE Starts, and Fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: We are jam-packed here as we broadcast live from Columbia, South Carolina! Welcome everyone, to AWE! You all know me as AJ, and everyone remembers Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: I do hope so, and I do hope everyone remembers that tonight is going to be one heck of a show

AJ: We got a Triple-Threat ma…

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

AJ: What the hell does he want now?

Jimmy: Yang had his ass handed to him, not once, not twice, but three times! He was forced to compete in a Series of 3 matches, set up by General Manager Steve Jones

AJ: Yeah, unfortunately it didn't stop him from INTERRUPTING MY INTRO!

Yang rolls into the ring and grabs a mic.

Yang: Steve! Get your ass down to my ring!

Jimmy: Yang, calling out Steve, no surprise there

AJ: But what he doesn't know is that Steve is not here

Yang: I have all the time in the world, so if you don't show up, I'm just going to stand here until you do!

Jimmy: Someone needs to tell him that he isn't here, and that we got a show to run

AJ: I'll be more than happy to do so

AJ takes off the headphones and stands up.

AJ: Excuse me, Yang!

Yang: The hell you want baldy?

AJ: Sorry for interrupting your temper tantrum, but I have it on good authority to inform you that Steve is not here

Yang: Great! What an awesome general manager, leaving his own show unsupervised!

A Cell Phone jingle goes off, along with the lights flashing on and off twice.

Jimmy: The hell was that?

Yang: You see, tonight's show is already starting to fall apart!

AJ: Actually, Yang, that would be Steve's way of communicating, you see, I just received an email from him, on my laptop!

Yang: Fine, see what he wants

AJ opens up his laptop and reads the email.

AJ: Steve says, and I quote "Awww, you miss me? Well that's sweet of you, but don't worry, I can run the show in more ways than one, you see, not only will I be contacting my buddy AJ, but I hired a temporary General Manager"

Yang: A temporary GM? What?…

The arena grows dark purple

(Liars, Inc by Freakhouse Plays)

Jimmy: Oh boy! I think business just kicked up right now!

Gwen then appears on stage.

Gwen: Hello, Yang! Hehehehe

Yang: You've got to be *Beep*ing kidding me!

The jingle goes off as the lights flicker again.

AJ: Steve says, and I quote "I kid you not, Yang. But don't you worry, as long as you don't cross Gwen, or the rest of the Nation of Beautiful Goth Girls, you'll survive through the night. Now, for official business, I gave Gwen the list of matches I have set up before hand, but if Gwen wants to do a little 'redecorating', she can, and will do so as she pleases."

Gwen: Thank you, sweetie! I'll do my best, and I promise I won't make much drastic changes

Yang: But?…

The jingle goes off, and the lights flicker again.

AJ: "I know you will, now Yang, seeing as how you took quite an ass whooping last week, courtesy the AWE Superstars, and my lovelies, I have given you the evening off, but make no mistake, it is under MY orders, Gwen has just as much authority tonight as I do, so she can change all that in a snap! Now, enjoy the rest of the evening, bye!"

Jimmy: There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen, Steve may not be here, but he has appointed Gwen as temporary General Manager! So, tonight, she's the boss!

AJ sits back down and puts on his headphones.

AJ: Yep, though the matches have already been scheduled, she can change it in a way she wishes, I wonder how long it will be before Yang gets into trouble?

Jimmy: I'm going to say not long, but, folks, don't go away, coming up next is the Triple-Threat Match for a 1 Contender's spot for the Intercontinental Championship! Beast boy, Raimundo, and Johnny Test! Don't go anywhere! By the way, AJ, when did you become Steve's messenger?

AJ: He gave me a call earlier today

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

Jimmy: We are back folks, and if your just tuning in, this is what went down just minutes ago

The Titantron replays the conversation between Yang, AJ, and Gwen.

AJ: Steve is not here, but he gave Gwen the spot of temporary General Manager

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Triple-Threat match, is for a 1 Contender's spot for the Intercontinental Championship, scheduled for one fall!

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the competitors, first, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Last week, Raimundo came out to the ring and asked Sheen for another shot at the title

Jimmy: Yeah, but instead, Beastboy came out, and AJ, let me tell you that I can't decide who deserved the title more, Beastboy or Raimundo

AJ: Both men put up a good argument until Johnny came out with a better one

Jimmy: Johnny is the only boy out of the three who hasn't received a Championship shot

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: And is opponents, first, from Jump City, Beast Boy! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Beastboy argued that out of his two shots for the title, he was screwed, thanks to someone who is too familiar with costing others their matches, Yang

AJ: I had to go with Beastboy first, just because his argument was best, until this next superstar's explanation

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: He has yet to go one on one for the title, and competing against two superstars, he says has had enough chances, and should stand at the back of the line

AJ: Last week, Steve would make it official, and lock these three in a match, who will win this bout? We shall see

*Bell Rings*

Johnny, BB, and Raimundo separate and stand at equal length apart from the others. The three exchange looks until Raimundo looks over at Beastboy, that's when Johnny gets the jump on him, starting the match up. Johnny knocks Raimundo down after a few punches and goes after Beastboy.

AJ: Johnny, getting the match rolling, goes right on the attack

Jimmy: I can't blame him, he has the most to gain, winning this match means getting his first shot at the Intercontinental Title

Johnny gets Beastboy over to the ropes and Irish Whips him to the opposite end. Beastboy tries to clothesline Johnny on the return, but Johnny ducks. Beastboy bounces off the rope again, and heads into a crossbody from Johnny. Johnny quickly covers for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo breaks up the count. Raimundo and Johnny then start exchanging punches. Raimundo gets the upper hand by adding kicks into the mix and lures Johnny into the ropes. Raimundo tries to Irish Whip Johnny, but Johnny reverses, sending Raimundo to the ropes. Raimundo hangs onto the ropes as Johnny runs at him, Raimundo then pulls the top rope sending Johnny over, but Johnny manages to land on his feet. As Raimundo stands back up, Beastboy comes in from behind and rolls him over for the pin. Beastboy grabs Raimundo by the pants but rethinks it and lets go.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo kicks out, sending Beastboy towards the ropes as Johnny gets on the apron. Beastboy knocks Johnny off, face first into the barricade

AJ: All three of these guys are giving it their all

Jimmy: Did you notice that Beastboy grabbed a hold of Raimundo's pants as he was pinning him?

AJ: He obviously didn't want the easy win, and quickly let go, a right thing to do

Jimmy: I wonder if he would've won the match if he held on

Beastboy turned around and ducked a kick from Raimundo. Raimundo attempted a second kick, but Beastboy managed to catch his leg. Beastboy pushes Raimundo's leg away, but Raimundo caught Beastboy by surprise with a Typhoon Kick.

AJ: A Typhoon Kick from out of nowhere, that's got to be it!

Jimmy: Raimundo has got his third shot! He just needs to pin Beastboy

Raimundo pulled Beastboy away from the ropes and covered him for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Beastboy rolls the shoulder out.

AJ: Good Grief! How close was that!

Jimmy: Like 2.99999 Seconds! Although by those numbers, rounding it to the nearest whole number, Raimundo should have the win!

Raimundo looks down at Beastboy in shock, and then starts to argue with the ref. Raimundo runs both his hands through his hair before looking at the turnbuckle. Raimundo then drags Beastboy towards the corner, and starts climbing to the top.

Jimmy: What does Raimundo have in mind?

AJ: Desperation, that's all I can think of now

Raimundo stands at full height on the top turnbuckle, looking down at Beastboy. Raimundo then looks up, closes his eyes, and raises his arms up. Then, from the opposite corner, Johnny slides in. Johnny sees Raimundo on the top rope, and makes a run for it at him. Johnny leaps over Beastboy and lands on the middle turnbuckle. Raimundo opens his eyes and looks down, right in Johnny's face. Johnny steps up to the top turnbuckle and wraps his arms around Raimundo. Johnny then hits a Testify on Raimundo, clearing Beastboy's position.

AJ: Good God Almighty! Testify from the top turnbuckle! Right over Beastboy, no less!

Jimmy: Raimundo did not know Johnny was back in the ring

Johnny limps up and rolls Beastboy out of the ring before pinning Raimundo.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner! Johnny Test!

Jimmy: And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, Johnny seals the deal on his title shot

AJ: Johnny, versus Sheen at Front of the Line, for the Intercontinental Championship!

The ref checks on Raimundo while Johnny celebrates. The cell phone jingle goes off again and the lights flicker.

Jimmy: Looks like we got another message from Steve

AJ: Looks like it, hang on for a second

AJ takes off the headphones and stands up, with a mic

AJ: Sorry to interrupt your celebration, Johnny, I've got a message from Steve

AJ opens up the laptop and reads the message.

AJ: and I quote, "Congradulations on the win, Jonathan, that was a quite surprise you pulled at the end, now I have a surprise for you, at Front of the Line, you'll take Sheen on for the Intercontinental Championship, but seeing as how much energy superstars like you put out with all the Jumps and Leaps, that match will be No-Count out!..."

Johnny smiles and nods as the crowd cheers.

AJ "...with that said, don't worry about it if your stuck outside the ring or having trouble getting to your feet, take your time, get all that air back into your systems, just make sure we have ourselves a winner at the end, okay? I'll be seeing everyone very soon"

Jimmy: Can't argue with that, a No-Count out match for the Intercontinental Chamionship

*Backstage*

Ace Bunny is seen talking to Starfire.

Starfire: It is a pleasure to have another crime-fighting friend around

Ace: It is an honor to be in the pressence of a Princess, and the Divas Champion

*Starfire blushes*

Starfire: Why thank you, you said you were the leader of a team, am I correct?

Ace: Yes you are, I am a part of the Loonatics, I'm sure you've seen our FORMER teammates Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian

Starfire: Unfortunately, I have, how can they turn on you like that?

Ace: It's all because of Danger Duck, he always wanted the attention, now, he has lost it and left the team, and managed to have Slam tag along with him

Voice: Hey Ace!

Lexi Bunny walks up, and gives Ace a hug

Ace: Hey Lexi!

Starfire: Aww! Who's your friend?

Ace: Oh, Starfire, this is Lexi Bunny, Lexi, I'd like you to meet the Divas Champion, Starfire

Starfire: Nice to meet you, Lexi

Lexi: Likewise! So, you're the top diva in the AWE now, huh?

Starfire: Why, yes! I've got this pretty belt to prove it

Lexi: How would you like it, if at the next Pay-Per-View, I challenge you for the belt

Starfire: That sounds Great!

Ace: Whoa, Lexi, you just got hired, around here, you got to prove yourself in order to get a shot, but the general manage isn't here at the moment, theres a temporary GM in her office though

Lexi: No big deal, I'll take a stroll over and see if I can get a sparring opponent, see ya later!

Lexi walks off screen.

Starfire: Wait for me!

Starfire runs after Lexi, Ace watches on and shakes his head.

*Promo*

A man in a cloak, covered in sand, is seen walking along a broken brick path when a thug appears from around a corner, wielding a pipe.

Thug: You lost or something?

The man stops, and remains silent.

Thug: People like you; I don't appreciate walking around on my turf

The man clenches his fists, remaining still.

Thug: Giving me the silent treament? You won't be silent for long!

The thug charges at the man, raising his bat. However, the thug is caught by surpise with a punch to the face. The bat soars into the air and the cloaked man catches it and hits the thug in the back of the right knee, breaking it.

Thug: AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!

The cloaked man then kicks the thug in the back of the head, knocking him out. The man drops the bat and continues walking.

*Promo Ends*

*Commentators Table*

AJ: Whoa, whoever this guy is, he means business

Jimmy: No kidding, Ladies ang Gentlemen, moments ago, we found out who will be challenging the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen, at Front of the Line

The Titantron replays the triple-threat match and ends with Johnny getting the win.

AJ: Johnny finally getting his first title shot, but the surprises kept on coming, I got a message from GM Steve, and he has officially made the match a No Count-Out one!

Jimmy: But coming up, one-half of the Peach Creek Playas, Kevin, will make his return match against a member of the Nation of Animation, Mammoth

*Lockerroom*

Slade is seen staring at the AWE Title hanging by a hook.

Slade: Holding this title is starting to become bitter-sweet, I have the glory and fame, but I crave for a challenge, hopefully, I get an opponent who puts a little more thought into his actions

Voice: If a challenge is what you seek, I'll be more than welcome to oblige

Slade slowly turns and sees Lin Chung hovering a bit in the air as he has his hands on his ontop of his shooter.

Slade: Lin Chung is it? I've seen your work, and not your hobby of art. Quite frankly, I'm impressed, even in the worst of prediciments; you remain calm and think things through. As a leader, you take advantage of not just your abilities, but when you reach the limit of what you can do, you use your teammates to solve problems.

Lin Chung: I wish I can say the same for you, but I rather keep my opinions to myself, but what I can say is that you're not fit to have that belt to yourself, it should belong to someone whose more deserving

Slade: And what makes you think you're more deserving?

Lin Chung: I did not say I was more deserving, there is more than one individual who are, but seeing as you physically disable any challengers that step in your way, I shall step up to the challenge

Slade: Father Time shall tell if you're indeed in line for the title

Slade grabs the belt and leaves the room.

*Ring*

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Making his return, from Peach Creek, he is one-half of the Peach Creek Playas, Kevin! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Glad to see Kevin back, and still Rollin'!

Jimmy: Being out for over a month, I'm sure Kevin is pumped to be back

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, he is a member of the Nation of Animation, Mammoth! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Mammoth decided to do a little bit of dirty work for the current Tag Team Champions

Jimmy: He isn't a push-over, I wonder how Kevin will do

*Bell Rings*

Mammoth quickly charges at Kevin. Kevin counters and uses Mammoth's speedy to throw him shoulder first into the steel post. Mammoth tumbles off to the side. Kevin laughs as he slides to the outside. Mammoth uses the steps to push himself to his feet. Mammoth rubs his shoulder as Kevin grabs a steel chair and folds it up.

AJ: What is Kevin doing?

Jimmy: It isn't a no disqualification match!

Mammoth turns around and sees Kevin with the chair, Kevin tosses the chair at Mammoth. Mammoth catches the chair, but Kevin hits a Final Destination against the chair, knocking against Mammoth. The ref calls for the bell as Mammoth stumbles over the steps.

*Bell Rings*

The ref tells the announcer that Kevin is disqualified.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Mammoth!

AJ: Kevin just got himself disqualified, why?

Jimmy: I don't think he cares about the match, I think Kevin just wants to send a message

Kevin turns towards the commentator's table and tells them to get away.

Jimmy: I don't think he's done, get back AJ!

AJ: Oh crud, let me get the laptop!

AJ grabs the laptop as Kevin pulls the cover off of the table, revealing the two monitors. Kevin takes out one of the monitors and drops it on the ground, he then grabs the second and tosses it aside.

AJ: This is going to be one hell of a message Jim!

Jimmy: No kidding!

Kevin walks over and picks Mammoth up, who is now bleeding above his left eye. Kevin positions Mammoth in front of the table and hits Full Throttle through it.

AJ: Kevin has destroyed Mammoth!

Jimmy: I think Kevin is asking for a mic

Kevin reaches his hand out as the bell ringer hands him one.

Kevin: Duck!...Slam! I hope you were watching! Because when come to take back our belts! Nothing is going to stop us!

AJ: Theres that message, loud and clear!

Jimmy: Speaking of messages, we have to take a commercial break, hopefully our space will be cleared of any debri by then, stay tuned

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*AWE Flashback*

Narrator: The following AWE Flashback is sponsored by TWIX, Need a Moment? Try a TWIX!

(AWE Dawn of Kings I – December 27th, 2009)

Clay is climbing to the top of the ladder.

Jimmy: This is precisely the position you'd want to be, to be the only superstar standing, climb up the ladder while your opponents are out

Video cuts to Clay and Moe falling down, and Matt unhooking the belt.

Jimmy: Matt is the New Champion! I can't believe it!

AJ: I'm in total shock, as many of the AWE Fans are!

*AWE Flashback Ends*

*Catering*

Matt is seen grabbing a cup of beer from a table. Matt turns around only to have Moe splash some of it in his face.

Moe: Oh I'm sorry! I meant for that to be a bigger splash!

Matt pushes Moe into a few chairs and table, knocking them over.

Matt: The hell is your problem!

Moe: My problem is that you have my belt!

Matt: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take your pweshis belt! How about I spank your ass with it you big baby! I won that belt fair and square!

Moe: That belt doesn't belong to a runt like you, it belongs to men like me!

Matt: If that's the way you want it, you got your rematch, and since the title must be defended in extreme stipulations, what do you say we compete in one of my favorite games

Moe: What? Hide and Seek?...

Moe tries to get to his feet, but Matt hooks his arm around his head.

Matt: No! Say UNCLE!

Moe escapes the hold.

Moe: Fine by me!

Moe gets to his feet as Matt looks at the beer and smiles. Matt grabs a cup and splashes the beer in Moe' face before walking away.

*Ring*

(Ignition by Toby Mac Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tech E. Coyote, from Acmetroplois, he is a member of the Loonatics, Rev Runner! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Rev had a small debut, if that's what you want to call it, against a battered, bruised, and a broken nosed Yang last week

Jimmy: It was a quick win for Rev, but his opponent tonight isn't so small

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion! Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Earlier tonight, Slade had a unexpected visitor, Lin Chung, who sparked up an interesting conversation with the champ

Jimmy: And out of the conversation came a challenge for the title at Front of the Line, Slade yet to accept

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Slade and Rev slowly getting together in the center. It looked as if they were going for the tie-up, but Rev swiftly slips behind Slade and grabs a hold of his left ankle. Rev pulls back, toppling Slade face first to the mat. Rev applies an ankle lock, holding Slade still in the center of the ring. Slade flips onto his back and uses his free foot to throw Rev off. Rev stumbles back into the ropes, and uses it to bounce foreward and nail Slade with a dropkick as he sat up. Rev covers Slade for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Slade kicks out. Rev kicks up to his feet and waits for Slade to get up. Slade gets on one knee as Rev runs against the ropes and boucne back at Slade. Rev hits Slade in the face with a knee, following up with a swinging neckbreaker. Rev taunts Slade by standing over him, Rev lowers his head at Slade. Slade grabs Rev by the neck, surprising him. Slade stands up while still holding on. Slade goes for the chokeslam but Rev escapes behind Slade. Rev turns Slade around and kicks him in the gut. Rev then goes for a Corkscrew Scissors Kick, but Slade counters with a boot to the face.

AJ: Rev is really showing off his speed!

Jimmy: Slade quickly pulls the brake on him with that boot, how will Slade take control after that?

Slade looks down at Rev before walking over to the corner and climbing to the top turnbuckle.

AJ: What's Slade got in mind?

Slade waits as Rev gets to his feet. Tech E. Coyote yells at Rev to watch out but Rev is still shaken by that boot. Rev turns around and sees Slade on the top turnbuckle. Slade launches off for a flying clothesline but Rev turns the surprise right back with a Heel Kick.

Jimmy: Turn abouts fair play!

Rev stands up and hops up and down, raising his hands to the crowd. Rev then does a Spin-a-Rooney. Rev then measures Slade as he gets to his slowly gets to his feet. Rev kicks Slade in the gut and goes for the Corkscrew Scissors Kick again, but Slade moves out of the way at the last second. Slade then grabs Rev by the neck and hits a Chokeslam. Slade then pins Rev.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Slade!

AJ: Oh Man! Rev almost had that!

Jimmy: What a way for a newcomer to start off if he would've gotten the win over the champion

AJ: You have to give credit to Rev, he pulled off one heck of a REAL debut match

Tech E. Coyote gets in the ring to check on Rev as Slade walks away.

(Champion by Flipsyde)

AJ: Wait! What's going on?

Yang rushes to the ring and slides in.

Jimmy: What is Yang doing out here?

Tech tries to get Yang to back away, but Yang lifts Tech up over him and hits a Woo-FU.

AJ: What the hell was that about? Tech didn't do anything!

After getting rid of Tech, Yang looks back at Rev still down on the mat. Yang then starts assaulting Rev.

Jimmy: Someone get out here! This is ridiculous

The lights go off.

(Liars Inc by Freakhouse Plays)

Yang stops the attack and looks up on stage.

AJ: Uh oh!

The lights go back on and the members of the NOBGG appear behind Yang, except for Gwen. Yang turns around and quickly rolls out of the ring and runs up the ramp, tripping halfway. Gwen then appears on the titantron.

Gwen: Oh Yang, Yang, Yang…you should've known better than to cause trouble, you're lucky you ran out of the ring when my girls appeared like the chicken you are, you wouldn't want another 'accident' now would you?

Jimmy: Yang should've left when he had the chance, now he is in a heap of trouble.

Gwen: Lucky for you…well Lucky for us, we anticipated your antics, which is why we put you in a match at Front of the Line, you will be teaming with your big buddy Mammoth as you face Ace Bunny and Rev Runner in a tag team match, with a special guest referee…Me!

AJ: Hello! That's what I'm talking about

Gwen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The rest of NOBGG laugh in Unison as Yang looks down at the ramp, brushing his ears back.

Jimmy: Thanks to Yang, he has been put in a tag team match at Front of the Line, he'll be teamming with Mammoth as they face Ace Bunny and Rev Runner! With Gwen as special guest referee!

AJ: A lot of things are going on, and we still have one more stop until Front of the Line! Tune in Next Week where we make our final stop at Richmond, Virginia! Good Night Everyone!

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Johnny def. Raimundo and Beastboy (Triple Threat/Wins 1 Contendership for )**

**Mammoth def. Kevin (Via Disqualification)**

**Lin Chung issues Slade a challenge for AWE Championship**

**Slade def. Rev Runner**

**New Match at FotL, Yang and Mammoth vs. Ace Bunny and Ref Runner w/Tech E. Coyote (Gwen as Special Guest Referee)**

_I know that there weren't many matches, but I had to get this up as soon as possible. I've got the final week before FotL finished, but I've got things to take care of before classes start again. I apologize again for the long Hiatus._


	27. Week 27

Here is the final week before, and a bit of information, after Front of the Line, things will change…

January 11th, 2010 – AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union Plays as the intro to AWE starts, and fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: We're not at the "Front of the Line" yet folks, we make one more stop here in Richmond, Virginia where more action-packed wrestling awaits! Good Evening, Everyone, and Welcome to AWE! Calling the matches are yours truly, AJ, and my partner Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: We have an exciting show for you, as our Tag Team, Intercontinental, and Extreme Champions take action.

AJ: You said it, at Front of the Line, they'll be facing Yang and Mammoth in a tag team match, with Gwen as special guest referee, but tonight, Ace Bunny, and Rev Runner get their hands on their former teammates, the Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

Jimmy: Not only that! But it's Champion versus Champion as Sheen takes on Matt.

AJ: But now, we have Diva action! Oh Boy!

Jimmy: I knew you'd be excited for that!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas Contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Champion by Flipsyde Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, now residing in Los Angelus, California, she is a member of the Nation of Animation, Yin! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Yin has been quiet, but still has to be steaming over her former teammate, Jinx, now apart of the Nation of Beatutiful Goth Girls

Jimmy: No doubt she'll be taking her frustration on this newcomer…

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

Announcer: and her opponent, from Acmetropolis, she is a member of the Loonatics, Lexi Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Lexi, the lone female member of the Loonatics, makes her debut against the lone female of the Nation

Jimmy: She was quick to challenge Starfire for the title, but I don't think she has that, but if she proves herself in this match, she might get it

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with Yin running head on towards Lexi. Lexi moves out of the way and rolls Yin into a school boy pin.

Ref: 1..2

Yin quickly kicks out. Lexi motions to Yin with her hand to come get some. Yin, furriated by the gesture, quickly accepts the offer. Lexi uses Yin's momentum to Monkey Flip her across the ring, through the bottom rope, and down to the floor.

AJ: Lexi is quickly taking charge

Jimmy: Intelligent, Hot, and Strong this bunny girl is!

Lexi kicks up and dusts her hands off as Yin throws a fit on the outside. Yin notices that Lexi's back is towards her and slides in. Lexi turns around and Yin takes her down. Yin grabs Lexi by the head and starts slamming Lexi on the mat. The ref begins the 5-count.

Ref: 1..2..3..4..5! Ring the bell!

*Bell Rings*

Jimmy: Yin has totally lost it!

The ref tries to get Yin off of Lexi, but Yin pushes him away. That is when Starfire came running down the ramp and into the ring. Starfire tackles Yin off of Lexi and starts swinging away.

AJ: It's the Divas Champion, Starfire!

Yin pokes Starfire in the eye and kicks her off. Yin gets up and lifts Starfire over her shoulders. Yin is caught off guard and knocked out when Lexi hits Last Lexit (Roundhouse Kick).

Jimmy: Good Lord, What a kick!

AJ: Yin is totally out!

Lexi helps Starfire up. The two shake hands and leave the ring as the ref checks on Yin.

(Backstage)

Nazz tries to catch up with Yang as he is walking down the hallway.

Nazz: Hey, Yang! Dude! I just wanted to get your thoughts on your match at Front of the Line!

Yang stops and turns looks back at Nazz.

Yang: You want to know what I think about the match? I don't give a damn! But all this, this fixed leadership that Steve has, his "love interests" in the Nation of Goth Bitches, all of it is going to change soon, you can bet on that!

Yang storms off.

*Lockerroom*

Danger Duck is seen stretching.

Duck: Am I worried about losing the titles to Kevin and Rolf? Who do you think put Kevin out of commision? That's right, Me! But tonight, I prove to my 'Former' Team that I was the one who carried us to victory whenever the world was in danger.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

Sheen is seen standing in the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: We now know that Sheen will be facing Johnny Test at Front of the Line for the title

Jimmy: After the match, Steve emailed you, and you announced that the match will be No-Count out!

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, representing the Nation of Animation, he is the Extreme Champion! Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Matt took advantage of an opportunity at Dawn of Kings and won the title

Jimmy: Now, Moe has invoked his rematch clause at Front of the Line, in a Say Uncle! Match!

AJ: A unique match, a match Matt is quite familiar with

*Bell Rings*

The match begins Sheen quickly going on the offense. He lands a few punches on Matt as they head towards the corner. Matt sticks his upper body through the top and middle rope to break Sheen's offense. The ref asks Sheen to back up. Matt uses the distraction to kick Sheen in the gut. Matt pulls Sheen into the corner and throws several punches. Matt thrusts his shoulder into Sheen's gut a few times and backs away. Matt charges at Sheen, but Sheen cuts him off with a kick to the face, knocking Matt back. Sheen jumps onto the middle turnbuckle and flies over Matt, rolling Matt into a pin.

Ref: 1..2

Matt kicks out. Both Sheen and Matt get to their feet. Sheen kicks Matt in the gut and tries for the Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Matt counters, grabbing Sheen's legs and pulling them up. Matt then struggles to lock Sheen in a Boston Crab. Matt finally rolls Sheen and locks in the Boston Crab. The ref watches to see if Sheen taps as he tries to reach for the rope. Suddenly, Moe walks out on stage.

AJ: What is Moe doing here?

Jimmy: Possibly watching over Matt's performance

Matt notices Moe on the stage and breaks the hold, and slides out of the ring. Matt yells at Moe, warning him not to come down to the ring. The ref slides out and tries to get Matt back in the ring. Matt turns around to go back in the ring, that's when Sheen flies over the top rope and onto him, inadvertently knocking the ref back. Sheen picks Matt up and tosses him back in the ring, he then slides in and covers him for the pin, but the ref is out on the floor.

Jimmy: Sheen's air performance is a little bit too good, knocking over the ref as he crashes into Matt

AJ: High risk effects more than just the flier

Sheen helps the ref in the ring and climbs in. Sheen tries to get the ref to his feet but Matt comes in and knocks Sheen out with the Extreme Belt. Matt gets rid of the evidence and is surprised to find Moe standing outside the ring. Moe then spits beer in Matt's face. Matt stumbles back, rubbing his eyes. Moe comes in and kicks Matt in the gut, and hits the Hangover. Moe then drags Sheen over on top of Matt. Moe gets out of the ring just in time for the ref to see what is going on.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez!

AJ: Things going down and its Moe who is the deciding factor, helping Sheen get the win over Matt

Jimmy: I don't think it was about helping Sheen, but making sure Matt does get any momentum going into their match

AJ: Moe sure does, getting the final laugh over Matt

Sheen rolls out of the ring and the ref hands him over his title as Moe climbs back into the ring with the Extreme Belt. Moe holds up the belt before dropping it on Matt.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Lin Chung.

Leshawna: Hello Everyone! Leshawna here with the very man who will be challenging Slade for the AWE Title at Front of the Line, Lin Chung!

The crowd Cheers.

Leshawna: Now Lin Chung, every time someone sees you, you're always so content, but how can you be so relaxed when you are about to face the man who has taken out former AWE Champion Robin and his friend Speedy?

Lin Chung: It is all about keeping a clear mind, Leshawna, I never go into battle wondering if I'll come out victorious or defeated. Keeping a clear mind can have a lasting effect. Am I concerned about my condition, yes, but I always put my friends first and worry about my problems last

Leshawna: For what it's worth, I'll be rooting for you

Lin Chung: Thank you

*Locker room*

The NoBGG are seen with the light dim, the camera is shaking a bit.

Gwen: What's wrong? Are you cold?

Cameraman: Yes, a little, I-I wanted to get your th-thoughts on the tag team match between L-Loonatics Teammates Rev Runner and Ace Bunny and the N-Nation of Animation members Yang and Mammoth

Gwen: Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian are defending their tag team titles, I just felt like the other two, Yang…and Mammoth needed a little PPV action

Rogue: You want a little one-on-one action, sugah?

Cameraman: Uuhhh, n-no thanks

Raven: Maybe he would like a Handicap match

Cameraman: I-I've got to go

Argent: 5 on 1, an even bout

The girls leap at the Cameraman who steps back and falls backwards out the door. The girls laugh as the door shuts. Ace and Raimundo help the Cameraman up. The Cameraman hands Raimundo the camera. The camera shows Ace and the Cameraman running away, Ace looks at Raimundo off-screen.

Ace: What was that about?

Raimundo: The guy looks like he saw a ghost or something

*Commentators Table*

AJ: Let us take a look and see what we have in store at Front of the Line

Jimmy: Newcomer Lexi Bunny takes on the Divas Champion, Starfire, for the Divas Title

AJ: Starfire assisted Lexi at the start of the show after Yin failed to comply to the ref's 5-count, a show of sportsmanship, but they'll be facing each other this Sunday

Jimmy: Johnny finally gets his shot as he goes up against Sheen for the Intercontinental Championship in a No-Count out match!

AJ: These two can battle it out outside the ring so as long as weapons aren't involved, because DQs still count and submissions and pins must be inside the ring

Jimmy: Per order of last weeks temporary GM Gwen, carried out by current GM Steve Jones, it will be half of the Nation of Animation, Yang and Mammoth, taking on half of the Loonatics, Ace Bunny and Rev Runner, with Gwen herself as Special Guest Referee!

AJ: We expect our referees to be impartial, but with Gwen as referee, not to say she will be a bad ref, but with her problems with Yang, I can easily sense complications

Jimmy: The second of the Nation of Animation, Tag Team Champions Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, defend their titles against the team that before held the titles, the Peach Creek Playas, Kevin and Rolf

AJ: A lot of tension between the two teams, no doubt hell will be loose once they battle it out

Jimmy: Moe got the last word in costing Matt his match against Sheen earlier tonight, but he'll be in the ringing against him for the Extreme Championship belt, in a match where Matt has much experience, a Say Uncle! Match

AJ: A Say Uncle! Match is another version of an I Quit Match, you have to beat your opponent to a point where they are forced to say 'Uncle', or risk injury

Jimmy: Finally, our Main Event, ruthless AWE Champion, Slade, will take on a man who is no way worried about ending up on the shelf, Lin Chung

AJ: Lin Chung is content, has a clear mind, and does not want to risk fearing for his health or overconfident he'll take the title away, Slade is just plain confident he'll walk out still champion

Jimmy: Comatose by Skillet is the theme for Front of the Line

AJ: Front of the Line s sponsored by H.E.B, Here Everythings Better

*Bell Rings*

(Loonatics Theme Plays)

Announcer: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tech E. Coyote, from Acmetropolis, representing the Loonatics, Rev Runner and Ace Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I've been looking forward to this match-up all night, Jimmy

Jimmy: You and many others, AJ

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Acmetropolis, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: These two teams were once working together, but Duck and Slam felt like they were held at the back, that they did all the work but was given no credit, no respect

Jimmy: It is one of the rules of being a hero, you don't expect fame, or fortune when you protect the innocent, it's the satisfaction from knowing everyone lives and goes on with their happy lives that counts.

AJ: Guess they didn't get the memo

*Bell Rings*

Ace and Duck start the match. They both put their fists up, ready to fight. Duck, however, smiled as he backed up and tagged Slam in.

AJ: Duck obviously not wanting anything to do with his former leader, Ace

Slam grinned as he got into the ring, Ace scoffing. Slam and Ace battled it out in a test of strength, but Slam quickly gaining the upper hand. Slam locks Ace in a headlock. Slam holds on as Ace tries to break free. Ace backs Slam up against the ropes and pushes him away. Slam bounces off the opposite end as he knocks Ace down with a shoulder block. Slam backs up against the ropes again as Ace rolls over on his stomach. Slam hops over Ace and towards the opposite end again, Ace jumping to his feet. Slam charges at Ace for another shoulder block. Ace manages to jump over Slam. Slam turns around and gets knocked down with an Enziguri. Ace pins Slam.

Ref: 1..2

Slam powers out, throwing Ace off. Slam and Ace both get to their feet. Ace tries to end it quickly with Ace in the Hole. Ace locks in the position behind Slam but can't bring him down. Slam smiles as he falls back, landing on Ace. Duck calls for Slam to tag him in. Slam tags in Duck. Duck begins mocking Ace as he stomps on him. Duck picks Ace up and throws him against the turnbuckle. Duck slaps Ace across the back of the head before yelling at him. Ace musters up a brief offense, landing several punches. Duck puts a stop to the offense, hitting Ace in the gut with a knee, followed by a boot to the face, knocking Ace down to the mat. Duck climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts, watching Ace climb to his feet. Duck launches himself off, but Ace catches him with a dropkick to the face. Rev gets the crowd going as the chant for Ace to tag him in. Both Ace and Duck begin to stir. Duck manages to tag in Slam first with Ace within of Rev. Slam grabs Ace by the leg and picks him up. Ace kicks Slam in the face, knocking him back. Ace finally tags in Rev. Rev rushes in and knocks Slam down with a clothesline. Rev then knocks Duck off the apron with an elbow. Slam catches Rev off guard, picking him up over his shoulders. Rev struggles free and nails Slam with a Running Heel Kick, bringing Slam down to one knee. Rev then finishes with a Corkscrew Scissors Kick. Rev then pins Slam.

Ref: 1..2

Duck breaks up the pin. Ace rushes in and clotheslines himself and Duck over the ropes and to the floor, distracting the ref. Rev gets to his feet and goes for another Scissors Kick, but Slam catches him off guard with a Twisted Slam. Slam pins Rev but the ref is distracted by Duck and Ace fighting outside. From out of nowhere, Kevin comes in and nails Slam in the back of the head with the tag team belt. Kevin tosses away the belt and places Rev's hand on Slam. The ref turns around and sees Rev and Slam out with Rev covering Slam. The ref then makes the count.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Rev Runner, and Ace Bunny!

AJ: Team Loonatics pick up the win here tonight, with help from Kevin

Jimmy: They might have won this match, but I doubt the battle between these two teams are done, Ladies and Gentlemen, please don't forget to tune in this Sunday for Front of the Line, we hope you have a nice week, Goodnight Everyone!

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Lexi def. Yin by Disqualification**

**Sheen def. Matt (Non-Title Match)**

**Ace Bunny and Rev Runner def. Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian (Non Title Match)**

_If its not one thing, it is another. I'm sorry people, but class has eaten up a lot of my time and hasn't really been putting me in the mood for typing up anything. But I managed to piece this together. Yes, it is another short one, but Front of the Line is going to be big, I promise. In the meantime R&R!_


	28. Front of the Line I

Here we go with Front of the Line!...

January 17th,2010 – Front of the Line

Johnny: I haven't had a chance to compete for the title!

Man: Greatness isn't given, it is earned

Jimmy: Johnny seals the deal on his title shot

Man: Through hard work...

Matt: I won that belt fair and square

Moe: That belt doesn't belong to a runt like you, it belongs to men like me!

Man: ...And determination

Kevin: When the time comes to take back our belts! Nothing is going to stop us!

Man: You can rise from the bottom...

Slade: Father Time shall tell if you're indeed in line for the title

Man: ...to the Front...of the Line

Comatose by Skillet Plays as the intro to Front of the Line starts, and fireworks go off around the stage

AJ: Irony in the name, this is the First PPV of the New Year! Welcome, Everyone! To Front of the Line! We come to you live from a Hartford, Connecticut. You've got AJ here with Jimmy Neutron to call the matches, and Jimmy, not only is this the first PPV of the year, it is actually our GM's birthday!

Jimmy: First and foremost, we want to wish our good friend, and General Manager of AWE, Steve Jones, a Happy Birthday, no doubt tonight will be a night he'll never forget

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the birthday man of the day, the GM of AWE, Steve Jones! (Crowd Cheers)

Steve comes out in a Black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and boots.

Steve: Thank you, thank you, now I know that I got a PPV to start, and that I'm not an all formal guy, which is why I'm dressed like this instead of a suit, but I just wanted to come out here and thank everyone for the "Happy Birthdays" I received on my Facebook and everything, I've got several gifts piling in my office and a big cake given to me by one of the Hartford bakeries, thank you for all that, but the greatest gift I can receive is being here and entertaining each and every one of you!

The crowd cheers and starts to sing the Happy Birthday song.

AJ: I'm sure Steve is just loving this, look at his big smile

Jimmy: Not every day you have a birthday like this

Steve: Thank you, now let's get this night rolling!

*Bell Rings*

Steve: The following Divas Contest, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Divas Championship!

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

Steve: Introducing the challenger, from Acmetropolis, she represents The Loonatics! Lexi Bunny! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Kicking off the night with Diva Action! The show is already getting good!

Jimmy: The show is just started, don't get too excited. Anyway, the challenger Lexi Bunny has made a quick name for herself, and has made a quick friend with the AWE Divas Champion, Starfire

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Steve: And her opponent, from Planet Tameran, she represents the Teen Titans, and is our AWE Divas Champion, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Starfire came to help Lexi after her match against Yin, no doubt friends

Jimmy: Friends aside, these two are opponents

*Bell Rings*

Lexi and Starfire shake hands real quick before going to the corners. Lexi and Starfire lock up in the middle of the ring, Lexi quickly getting Starfire in a Headlock. Starfire backs Lexi up against the ropes and uses the momentum from the bounce to push Lexi away. Lexi runs across the ring, off of the opposite ropes. Lexi knocks Starfire down with a shoulder block. Lexi runs back against the ropes, as she does, Starfire kicks up. Lexi turns and runs, but is caught by surprise with a monkey flip from Starfire. Both Divas get to their feet, and smile at each other.

AJ: I would assume that they are just having fun if it wasn't for the Divas Title

Jimmy: In all due seriousness, is their newly found friendship going to fall apart before it begins to build?

Lexi lunges forward at Starfire, but Starfire moves to the side. Starfire then grabs Lexi's left arm and bends it against her back. Starfire begins to drop several knees on Lexi's arm and back. Starfire picks Lexi up and irish whips her into the turnbuckle. Starfire runs at her, but Lexi hit's a boot to the face. Lexi walks up to Starfire, but Starfire catches Lexi off by lifting her over her shoulders in a Tameran Twister attempt, but Lexi fights off with elbows to the face. Lexi drops down and hits Starfire with a DDT. Lexi then covers Starfire.

Ref: 1..2

Starfire kicks out. Lexi stands up and measures up Starfire. Starfire gets to her feet and Lexi attempts a Last Lexit, but Starfire catches her leg and performs a leg drag. Lexi scrambles to her feet but Starfire picks her up and body slams her. Starfire climbs up to the top rope and taunts to the crowd. Suddenly, they pyrotechnics go off on stage.

AJ: Whoa, what in the world is going on?

Lexi gets to her feet and notices that Starfire is looking up at the stage. Lexi then runs and jumps onto the top rope beside Starfire, left foot first, then connects with Last Lexit to the back of Starfire's head. Starfire then falls back first on the mat. Lexi covers Starfire for the pin.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW DIVAS CHAMPION! Lexi Bunny!

AJ: Lexi is the new Divas Champion!

Jimmy: Thanks to the distraction from the pyro going off on stage, Starfire was distracted

long enough for Lexi to capitalize

Lexi celebrates as Starfire lays on the mat in disbelief.

*Earlier Today*

Johnny Test is seen making his way into the building.

Camera man: Hey Johnny, just want to know how it feels going into your first championship match

Johnny: What do you think it feels, man? It feels great! I know the other guys wanted so bad to have another shot and they brought up good arguments, but I have yet to compete for the title, they'll have to just wait their turn

Camera man: Do you have any concern about the match being No-Count out?

Johnny: Both of us will be putting out 100%, to me, the No-count out stipulation just makes things easier

Johnny walks away.

*Ring*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the guest announcer for our next match, AWE Hall of Famer Hong Kong Phooey! *Crowd Cheers*

(Hong Kong Phooey Theme plays)

AJ: What!

Jimmy: Are you kidding me?

HK Phooey walks out dressed in his karate attire.

AJ: There he is!

Jimmy: My goodness, AWE Legend Hong Kong Phooey, making a surprise appearance tonight!

AJ: Phooey was the very first Intercontinental Champion, defeating Peter Perfect in the Intercontinental Tournament

HK Phooey: Man, it feels good to step back in this ring, I can't remember the last time I was here, really, I can't, can someone fill me in? Haha, just kidding

*Bell Rings*

HK Phooey: The following match, will be a No Count Out match for the AWE Intercontinental Championship!

(Johnny Test Theme Plays)

HK Phooey: The challenger, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Earlier today, Johnny assured that the No count out stipulation will only make things easier for him to win the title

Jimmy: You can bet both men will use this stipulation to their advantage, so don't expect the action to stay in the ring

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

HK Phooey: His opponent hails for Retroville, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers

AJ: You think Sheen will feel a bit nervous competing with the very first Intercontinental Champion watching at ringside?

Jimmy: If it ain't Ultralord, I doubt it be any of Sheen's concern

Phooey walks down to the commentators table and grabs a pair of headphones

Phooey: Gentlemen, may I join you?

AJ: It be an honor to have you call this match with us HK

Jimmy: You excited to be back here in the AWE?

Phooey: I'm enjoying every minute of it, now, lets see with the young guns got to show

*Bell Rings*

Both boys smile and nod at each other and start to walk around in the ring. Sheen gets close and Johnny ducks around Sheen and wraps his arms around Sheen's waist. Sheen manages to flip forward and roll Johnny in a pin.

Ref: 1

Johnny reverses and pins Sheen.

Ref: 1

Sheen reverses as well and pins Johnny.

Ref: 1..2

Johnny kicks out. Both of them get to their feet and taunt for the crowd.

Phooey: They're quick and agile, just like I was back then, whose got your vote gentlemen?

AJ: Well, Sheen has yet to face Johnny in a match like this, I got to give my vote to Johnny

Jimmy: Sheen is a really close friend of mind, I can't go against Sheen, he's got my vote

Johnny dashes at Sheen. Sheen drops Johnny in a toe hold and applies an ankle lock. Johnny makes a quick crawl to the ropes to break the hold. The ref counts to 5.

Ref: 1..2..3

Sheen break the hold. Johnny rolls out of the ring under the bottom rope to shake the pain from his ankle. Johnny turns around and sees Sheen at the ropes. Sheen leaps over the ropes, Johnny dodging to the side, but lands on the apron. Johnny turns around and Sheen catches him by surprise with a flying cross body.

Phooey: Sheen is a quick thinker

Jimmy: Wish he applied that at school, instead its all about Ultralord

Phooey: Have you stopped and think maybe Ultralord did a bit of wrestling or shown off quick moves Sheen wanted to copy?

Jimmy: Hasn't crossed my mind, actually

Sheen hops up on the barricade as Johnny gets to his feet. Sheen launches himself off and hit's a DDT on Johnny on the floor.

AJ: Oh god, Johnny has got to be out after that

Jimmy: But there is no count out, so Johnny has a second chance if Sheen doesn't go for the pin

Sheen picks Johnny up and irish whips him towards the steel steps, but Johnny hops over the steps and stops at the barricade. Sheen walks over towards Johnny. Johnny then dropkicks the steel steps into Sheen's legs, knocking him down face first on the steps.

AJ: Johnny might have turned this match around in his favor

Johnny walks around the steps and picks Sheen up. Johnny then hits Sheen with Testify on the steel steps.

Phooey: Man oh man, these guys are putting a spice into this match, haven't seen matches get this physical in a while

Johnny gets to his feet and picks Sheen up and throws him in the ring. Johnny rolls in and pins Sheen.

Ref: 1..2

Sheen rolls the shoulder out. Johnny tells the ref that it was three but the ref confirms it was only a two count. Johnny picks him up and gets ready for the Testament. Sheen starts hitting Johnny in the back of the head with elbows, Sheen then hits a Ultra Twist-of-Fate on Johnny.

Phooey: Sheen is making a comeback

Jimmy: Sheen is not done yet, he wants to seal the deal

Sheen picks himself up and motions to the top rope. Sheen then slowly starts to climb to the top turnbuckle. Sheen raises his arms up and goes for the Ultra Leap-of-Faith, but Johnny moves out of the way. Sheen gets up and holds his arm in pain. Johnny comes from behind and rolls Sheen into a pin. Johnny grabs a hold of the middle rope out of the ref's view.

AJ: Hold on a second, hes got a hold of the ropes!

Phooey: Oooooooooh, the ref doesn't see it!

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion! Johnny Test!

AJ: Another title has changed hands!

Jimmy: Yeah, but not like this, Johnny took the easy way out

Phooey: A shame the ref didn't see it, pardon me gentlemen, its been great to call a match, but I've got a new champion to congratulate

AJ: What?

HK Phooey steps away from the commentators table and to the ring as Johnny celebrates in the ring with the belt. HK Phooey steps in and starts clapping. Johnny notices and thanks him.

AJ: What's HK doing?

HK Phooey extends his hand, Johnny hesitates but shakes hands with him. Johnny tries to let go but HK Phooey holds on. HK Phooey then pulls Johnny towards him and into a karate chop across the head.

Jimmy: The Hong Kong Knockout!

AJ: Vintage HK!

HK Phooey taunts for the crowd one last time before walking out.

*GM Office*

General Manager Steve is seen talking on the phone

Steve: Thank you for the Happy Birthday…Yeah, I got the watch, I'm wearing it now, looks great, thanks

A knock at the door is heard.

Steve: Come in!…Of course I'm having a good time, hey, tell the guys thank you and I'll be down as soon as I can get some time off, thank you, good-bye

Gwen walks in dressed in a small black shorts and a black woman's referee top.

Gwen: So, how do I look?

Steve: Wow, uh…you look great

Gwen places a finger on Steve's chest and begins to walk around him, moving her finger across his shoulders and back.

Gwen: You know, I never got to wish you Happy Birthday

Steve: I've been showered with gifts all evening, I…

Gwen leans close and plants a kiss, then whispers in Steve's ear.

Gwen: Happy Birthday!…

Steve: Uhhhhh….

Gwen walks towards the door and stops in the doorway.

Gwen: That was just a small present, we've got something special for you…

Gwen winks at Steve before leaving.

Steve: …We?

*Ring*

AJ: I-I'm….I'm speechless

Jimmy: There's a surprise

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following tag team match, is scheduled for one fall!

(I Came to Play by Downstait Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, representing the Nation of Animation, Mammoth and Yang! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: This match became official a few weeks ago when Yang took out Tech E. Coyote and assaulted Rev Runner

Jimmy: He rolled the dice, now he has to pay

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Loonatics, the team of Ace Bunny and Rev Runner! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: They must be thrilled that Lexi is now the New Divas Champion

Jimmy: It would mean big things for the Loonatics if they can pick up the win here

AJ: It would also put a major blemish on the Nation of Animation's ego

Announcer: And introducing the Special Guest Referee for this match, Gwen! (Crowd Cheers)

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

AJ: Here comes the wild card in this match, the guest referee, Gwen

Jimmy: With the history between her and Yang, I doubt she'll call this match right down the middle.

Rev Runner starts out first but Mammoth and Yang are deciding who should go first. Yang whispers something in Mammoth's ear. Mammoth agrees and decides to go first.

*Bell Rings*

Rev and Mammoth lock up in the middle. Mammoth then quickly hit's a belly-to-belly suplex. Rev stands up as Mammoth stretches. Rev runs at Mammoth. Mammoth tries to clothesline Rev, but Rev ducks. Rev jumps on the middle rope and launches in an attempt to hit a cross body on Mammoth, but Mammoth catches him. Mammoth then hit's a body slam on Rev. Mammoth then pins Rev.

Gwen: 1...2

Rev kicks out. Mammoth looks at Gwen, Gwen holds up two fingers for a 2-count.

AJ: Did that seem a bit slow to you?

Jimmy: Hadn't noticed it, but it is only a 2-count

Mammoth drags Rev by the arm towards his corner and tags Yang in. Mammoth holds Rev up as Yang throws a punch into Rev's gut. Gwen walks over and pushes Mammoth, telling him to get out on the apron.

AJ: Did Gwen seem harsh pushing Mammoth like that?

Jimmy: Mammoth really isn't the legal man now, shes making sure that he doesn't interfere

Yang kicks Rev in the gut and runs to the ropes behind him. Yang then hit's a Bulldog on Rev. Yang climbs up to the top rope and nails Rev with a flying leg drop. Yang then covers Rev for the pin.

Gwen: 1.…2

Gwen yelps in pain and stands up. Gwen holds her right hand and walks over to the side of the ring.

AJ: What happened? Did she hurt herself?

Jimmy: I think she might have broken a nail or something, Gwen isn't really a professional referee

Yang gets up and walks up behind Gwen and starts to yell at her. Gwen turns around and tells Yang that she hurt her arm. Yang gets frustrated and turns around and walks into a Running Heel Kick from Rev. Rev then covers Yang. Gwen uses her other hand to count.

Ref: 1..2

Yang kicks out.

AJ: That was close!

Jimmy: Despite a supposed injury, Gwen is still being professional and continues to call this match

Rev kicks up and waits for Yang to stand up. Yang gets to one knee when Rev runs back against the ropes. Mammoth, however, pulls the ropes down and Rev goes over and down to the floor. Gwen sees this and argues with Mammoth. Mammoth explains that he almost slipped off and he held on to the rope to keep himself from falling.

AJ: Mammoth pulled down the ropes on purpose!

Jimmy: He may have also saved themselves from a loss

Rev gets to his feet and pulls Mammoth's legs out from under him. Mammoth then goes face first on the ring apron. Rev then rolls into the ring. Yang catches Rev off guard and hits Woo-FU. Yang then pins Rev.

Gwen: 1.…2.…..

Gwen hesitates as Yang yells at her. Gwen stops the count and yells back at Yang. That's when Ace comes in and breaks the pin. Mammoth climbs back in with a steel chair from behind Gwen. Mammoth leaves the chair on the mat and goes after Ace. Ace pulls down the ropes and Mammoth goes over. Ace follows after Mammoth and they begin to fight outside the ring with Gwen yelling at them. Yang looks at Gwen then notices the chair. Yang dashes at, but both him and Rev managed to grab the chair at the same time. The two fight for it but they both lose grip and the chair slides and hits Gwen at the back of her feet. Gwen turns and finds the chair.

AJ: Uh oh, Gwen has found the weapon

Jimmy: Mammoth brought it in from behind but really left it for Yang

AJ: Yeah, Yang saw it and wanted to use it but Rev got it as well

Gwen picks the chair and looks at both Rev and Yang. They both raised the hands and tried blaming each other. Gwen looks at Rev and confronts him. Rev nervously tries to explain that Mammoth had sneaked it in before attacking Ace. Yang lunges at Rev, but Gwen stops him with the steel chair to the gut.

AJ: Talk about impartial

Jimmy: We knew this would happen

Gwen lays the chair on the mat and hits Yang with Picture Perfect on the chair. Gwen tells Rev to cover him. Rev covers Yang for the pin.

Gwen: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Rev Runner and Ace Bunny!

AJ: The Loonatics picks up a win over the Nation of Animation, thanks to help from the special guest referee, Gwen!

Jimmy: The Nation has one loss tonight, but the other half have a match coming up: The AWE Tag Team Champions Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian vs. the Peach Creek Playas Kevin and Rolf!

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with the new Intercontinental Champion Johnny Test

Leshawna: Hey Yall! Please welcome my guest at this time, Johnny Test, where earlier tonight he won the Intercontinental Title!

A mixed reaction from the crowd is heard.

Johnny: WOO YEAH! Man, I can't believe I won the belt in my first title match

Leshawna: Yes, but when we look back, we see you grabbing a hold of the middle rope to win

The screen plays back the match at the end where Johnny holds onto the middle rope and gets the pin.

Johnny: Yeah, I wasn't really that much proud of myself for that, but the window of opportunity was open and I made it through, now if you'll excuse me, I must go

Johnny walks away.

*Locker room*

Matt is seen laying down on a couch when Yin walks up.

Yin: Hey Matt, I thought you were getting ready for your match tonight?

Matt: Why would I need to get ready for a match I'll know I win

Yin: it's a Say Uncle Match, which is kind of like an I Quit match

Matt: That's why I'm chilling, I'm a wiz at Say Uncle, and technically nobody quits tonight

Yin: If you say so, at least Duck and Slam were being professional and getting ready

Matt: They wouldn't need to if they'd finished the job weeks ago

Yin glares at Matt before walking away.

*Rings*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Tag Team match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship!

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, from Peach Creek, the team of Rolf and Kevin, the Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: These two made a surprising return a few weeks ago after Kevin suffered a head injury at the hands of Danger Duck

Jimmy: Rolf was a loyal friend and wanted to watch Kevin make a full recovery

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Well, I don't think these two aren't here to compete just to retain the Tag Team Champions, I personally believe that these two are here to finish what happened to Kevin the last time they competed

Jimmy: I can't disagree, but AJ, this is just a normal tag team match, there are no tables around the ring, so I don't think we'll be seeing an injury occurring tonight, I hope

Before Duck and Slam could get in the ring, Kevin and Rolf slide out of the ring and start attacking them.

AJ: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, what in the world is going on?

Jimmy: These two teams are fighting outside the ring, ladies and gentlemen, the bell has not rung, this match has not officially started!

AJ: A lot of frustration being released

Duck throws several punches at Kevin while Rolf and Slam duck it out up near the entrance of the ramp. Kevin catches a break by kicking Duck in the gut and driving Duck back first against the ring. Kevin catches a seconds breathe before Slam clubs him in the back. Slam continues the clubs to the back before Rolf breaks it up with a shot to the back of the Slam's knee.

AJ: The challengers are getting a quick, though unfair advantage against the champions

Jimmy: Duck back first against the ring, now Slam getting a double team

Rolf punches Slam in the gut then pushes Slam shoulder first into the steel steps while Kevin tosses Duck in the ring. Kevin slides in and the ref starts the match.

*Bell Rings*

Kevin stands up and backs up against the corner waiting for Duck to get to his feet. Duck gets to his feet and turns around, Kevin quickly goes for Final Destination but Duck dodges. Duck then unleashes a flurry of punches to Kevin. Duck kicks Kevin in the gut then throws Kevin shoulder first into the steel post. Duck then rolls Kevin up in a pin, and places his feet on the middle turnbuckle.

Ref: 1..2

The ref notices Duck's feet on the turnbuckle and breaks the count, yelling at Duck that its illegal. Duck gets frustrated and picks Kevin up. Duck irish whips Kevin to the ropes and gets down on his stomach on the mat. Kevin bounces off the ropes but not before Rolf tags himself in. Kevin jumps over Duck and into the other ropes. Slam grabs Kevin by the legs from the outside and pulls them out, sending Kevin face first into the mat. Slam pulls Kevin out of the ring and begins assaulting him. Duck stands up and smiles as Slam attacks Kevin. Rolf comes in and turns Duck around. Rolf then hit's the Urban Spike on Duck then covers him for the pin.

AJ: Rolf is going to win this match

Jimmy: Slam has no idea that Rolf is the legal man!

Ref: 1..2

Out of nowhere, two figures in black ski masks hop the barricades and slide into the ring and begin attacking Rolf. The ref has no choice but to call for the bell.

AJ: What the hell? Who are these two?

Jimmy: They just cost Kevin and Rolf the win, and they're assaulting Rolf!

A tall muscular figure picks Rolf up and hit's a Cobra Clutch Slam. Kevin knocks Slam out with Final Destination and slides into the ring to help Rolf, but the other short fat figure takes Kevin out with a Spinning Side Slam.

AJ: These two masked figures have taken out Kevin and Rolf in a matter of seconds

Jimmy: Whoever they are, they just saved Duck and Slam from losing their titles

The tall figure raises his arms in victory while the short fat one jumps around and yanks on the ropes.

*GM Office*

Steve is seen talking with someone off-screen.

Steve: Hey man, I want to thank you for introducing me to this guy, he is sure to make a hell of an impact.

Voice: No man, thank you for taking him into consideration, which is why later on I want to introduce him to the AWE Universe tonight

Steve: Tonight? Well, the night is almost over, the Extreme Championship match is coming up, and after that is the AWE Title Match, there is time after the next match, unless you have something else in mind

Voice: I'm glad you asked, you see…

The conversation is blocked from hearing as the cameraman steps back.

*Outside the arena*

A view of outside the arena is seen.

AJ: The surprises keep on coming, not only have we seen two titles change hands, but later tonight a new superstar will make his entrance known to the AWE Universe

Jimmy: The night is still not over yet, coming up is our Extreme Championship match between the Champion Matt and Former Champion Moe Syzslak, in a match where the champion is a 'wiz' at, a Say Uncle match

AJ: Afterwards is our Main Event, the AWE Championship match between champion Slade and challenger Lin Chung

Jimmy: This PPV has been brought to you by H.E.B, Here Everythings Better

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match, is a Say Uncle match, and it is for the AWE Extreme Championship, now in this match, there are no count-outs, no pinfalls, and no disqualifications, the only way to win is to force your opponent to say the word "Uncle!"

(I Love this Bar by Toby Keith Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Springfield, Moe Syzslak! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Many of us were shocked to see Matt win the Extreme Title a month ago

Jimmy: It came down to Moe and Clay Bailey, both of them were perched high at the top of a ladder, both of them exchanging punches

AJ: But both of them would suffer as Matt would push the ladder over, taking the two out of the equation, then it was no problem to climb up and get the belt

(Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from the Mondo-a-go-go Theme Park, representing the Nation of Animation, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Matt! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Not for nothing, this is Matt's first title defense, but it's a match he has much experience in

Jimmy: This match is similar to an 'I Quit' match, but neither gentlemen's career are in jeopardy, you just have to force your opponent by any means necessary to say "Uncle"

*Bell Rings*

Matt takes a moment to flaunt the title above his ahead, Moe watching on. Matt hands the ref the belt, but as he does, Moe dashes in for a strike, starting the match. Moe kicks Matt in the gut and throws him shoulder first into the steel post. Matt falls over to the floor. Moe slides up and picks Matt up, only to drive Matt back first against the steps. Moe picks Matt up again and starts slamming Matt's head on the steel steps. After several hits, Moe shoves Matt over and onto the floor.

AJ: Moe is starting out very aggressive

Jimmy: Its for the Extreme title, and I believe things are going to get more Extreme

Moe takes apart the steel steps and picks up the top half. Matt uses the barricade to get up. Matt turns around and Moe throws the steps into Matt's face. The ref goes over to Matt with a mic.

Ref: Matt, do you want to say Uncle?

The ref puts the mic up to Matt, who is opened up a bit above his right eye.

Matt: Ugh…No!

AJ: Matt with a cut on his head, refused to say Uncle

Moe walk over and tries to pick Matt up again, but Matt hits Moe with a low blow. Matt then pushes Moe face first into the steel post. Moe falls onto the floor, covering his face while Matt leans against the ring to catch his breath. Matt then lifts the ring apron up and looks under the ring. Meanwhile, Moe gets to his feet and rubs his forehead. Moe then walks over beside the commentators table and grabs a red cooler and opens it up. Moe grabs a bottle of beer and opens it up and takes a drink. Moe walks over towards Matt with the beer in hand.

AJ: Moe looking to use the beer bottle in more ways than one

Moe closes in on Matt but Matt catches him off guard with a steel pipe to the left knee. Matt continues the assault on Moe's knee until Moe trips over the bottom half of the steel steps. Matt tosses the pipe away and grabs a chair from under the ring. Matt then places Moe's knee on the steel steps and slams the steel cheer on the knee. The ref walks over to Moe with the mic.

Ref: Moe! Do you want to say uncle?

Moe: Ahhhhhhhh!…..Ughhhhhhhhhhhh…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jimmy: My god, how much pain will Moe take?

AJ: I feel the end is near, I don't think Moe can take anymore

Matt grabs the mic from the ref.

Matt: You should have quit while you were sober

Matt hands the ref the mic and places Moe's leg inside the chair.

AJ: Oh my god, no, this is too much, your going to end that man's career

Jimmy: The ref can't do a damn thing about it, and it makes me sick

Matt picks up the bottom steps and drops it on the chair, and Moe's leg. Moe begins to squirm and scream in pain. The ref asks Moe again.

Ref: Moe! Do you want to say uncle?

Moe: UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!

The ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Extreme Champion! Matt!

AJ: Someone get the paramedics! Moe's leg might be shattered!

Matt celebrates in the ring and wipes off a trickle of blood down his cheek. Then, from behind, Renji slides in and turns Matt around and hits an R.K.O.

AJ: Its Renji! With an R.K.O on Matt!

Jimmy: We haven't seen Renji in weeks!

Renji grabs the belt and raises it over his head.

AJ: Are we looking at the next #1 contender for Matt's title?

Jimmy: We'll have to see, right now, we need medical assistance for Moe

*Break Room*

Steve is seen along with several superstars, including Cyborg, Beastboy, Raimundo, Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface, Timmy, and Chester.

Steve: Gentlemen, I want to thank you for your gifts, and compliments, and one hell of a great cake

Raimundo: I propose a toast, to Steve, for his birthday, and being a very cool General Manager

All: Cheers!

Steve: Thank you

The guys leave as Steve puts on his jacket, that's when a purple envelope falls out of an inside pocket.

Steve: Where did that come from?

Steve picks the envelope up and recognizes a familiar scent.

Steve: Who would guessed, hehe

Steve opens up the envelope and reads a card "_Hope your guys night party went well, why don't you stroll out to the parking lot for __our __little surprise, XOXO NoBGG"_

Steve: I had a feeling they'd be in my office, hehehe

*Ring*

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

AJ: Here we go with our Main Event, I've been waiting all night for this

Jimmy: I don't usual make bets, but I'm pretty sure we'll have a new champion

AJ: Both the Divas, and Intercontinental Championships changed hands, will a third's charm help Lin Chung to victory, or will Lin Chung join Slade's infamous list of defeated opponents

Jimmy: Hopefully not on the injured list

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

AJ: Here comes our AWE Champion, Slade

Jimmy: Slade has made a name out of himself as the dark side of the AWE

AJ: Taking out challenger Speedy last month at Dawn of Kings, and former Champion Robin in a steel cage match at New Year's Confrontation

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is your Main Event of the evening, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWE Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Big Green, Lin Chung! (Crowd Cheers) and his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

*Bell Rings*

Slade and Lin Chung walk into the center and bow to each other, starting the match. Slade attempts a High Kick, but Lin Chung ducks. Lin Chung feints a High Kick, and goes for a sweep at the legs, but Slade flips back out of the way. Slade unleashes several more High kicks at Lin Chung, but Lin Chung blocks them with his arms. Lin Chung goes for a Dropkick, and nails Slade in the head, knocking him down. Slade quickly gets to his feet but Lin Chung immediately knocks him back down with a clothesline. Lin Chung does this two more times before hitting a kick to the chin. Lin Chung goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

AJ: Both men are quick, not just in speedy, but kicks as well

Jimmy: Seems both have a skill in martial arts

Slade kicks out. Lin Chung gets to his feet, but Slade takes him down by kick his feet out from under him. Slade kicks up to his feet and starts stomping down on Lin Chung. Slade stomps on Lin Chung's chest, forcing Lin Chung to sit up. Slade then bounces off the ropes and hits a boot to the face. Slade goes for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Lin Chung kicks out. Slade gets up and walks over to the corner. Slade climbs up to the top turnbuckle and waits for Lin Chung to stand up. Lin Chung gets up and turns towards Slade. Slade jumps off and hits a flying clothesline. Slade gets up and raises his arm up waiting for Lin Chung. Lin Chung gets up and Slade grabs onto Lin Chung by the neck and hits a Chokeslam. Slade goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Lin Chung rolls the shoulder out.

AJ: Oh my, I can't believe Lin Chung just kicked out of that

Jimmy: I don't think Slade can believe it either

Slade gets to his feet and looks down at Lin Chung. Slade then slides his thumb across his neck.

AJ: Uh oh, oh no, what is Slade thinking about doing?

Slade picks Lin Chung and lifts him up, going for a tombstone, but Lin Chung manages to free himself and drop behind Slade. Lin Chung pushes Slade to the ropes, unfortunately into the ref as well. Slade catches Lin Chung off with a big boot. Slade picks Lin Chung up and hits a Tombstone. Slade pins Lin Chung but the ref is out. Slade sees the ref is out and slides out of the ring.

Jimmy: Where is Slade going?

Slade grabs a chair and throws it in the ring.

AJ: Oh no, Slade not like this!

Lin Chung slowly gets to his feet as Slade grabs the chair. Slade tries to hit Lin Chung with the chair, but Lin Chung counters and hits the Art of Combat.

AJ: Lin Chung hits the Art of Combat from out of nowhere! We're going to have a new champion!

Jimmy: But the ref is still down, Lin Chung has to revive him

Lin Chung gets up and helps the ref. The ref starts to get his feet as Lin Chung walks back to Slade's down body. Lin Chung gets down and tries to pin Slade, but Slade catches him off guard and applies a Hells Gate submission.

AJ: Slade! Slade has got Lin Chung in a submission!

Lin Chung franticly tries to get out but Slade holds on. Lin Chung starts to bleed from his mouth as he taps out. The ref sees this and calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a submission, and still AWE Champion, Slade!

AJ: Slade retains the title!

Jimmy: yes, but what kind of submission was that?

AJ: I don't know but it seems Lin Chung is bleeding from the mouth, oh man this looks bad

Jimmy: Slade may have put yet another superstar on the injured list

The ref tends to Lin Chung as Slade raises the belt up until…

(It's not me It's you by Skillet Plays)

Voice: Slade! Hey Slade!

Slade looks up at the stage and sees someone.

AJ: Wait a minute, who is that?

The cameraman runs up and zooms in on the person. It was Airnaruto45.

Airnaruto45: Slade! Your day of reckoning is at hand, and your reign as champ has come to an end

Slade grabs a mic.

Slade: Oh really? You really want a piece of me? You got yourself a fight!

Airnaruto45: Whoa, whoa, champ, I only said that your reign is going to come to an end, I never said it would be me

Slade: Of course, what kind of threat would you be to someone like me?

Airnaruto45: Have you paid any attention to the promos these past few weeks? I've been lobbying with Steve to get this guy on the roster and tonight I finally get to unveil him. Here is your next challenger, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the heir of Hokuto Shin Ken, Kenshiro!

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King plays)

From behind, Kenshiro slides in, turns Slade around, and hits a sit-out sideslam

AJ: Oh My God! Kenshiro just took out Slade in one move!

Kenshiro grabs the mic.

Kenshiro: Slade, for too long you've been crippling anyone that you consider a threat to your title, well next month, I'm going to be the one that stops you and takes that title.

Airnaruto45: Consider that a warning, Slade, next month not only will you be a former champion, but Kenshiro will make sure you feel remorse for what you've done to all the guys in the back. If you're not down with that, then I've just got four words for you. Omae wa mo Shinderiu. Translation: You are already dead!

Kenshiro picks up the belt and raises it above his head

AJ: Are we looking at the new future AWE Champion?

Jimmy: We'll find out next month at our next PPV, Injustice! Good night everyone

Kenshiro leaves Slade's unconscious body in the ring.

*Parking Lot*

Steve is seen walking, looking around when a dark purplish limo drives up. The back door opens and Steve is immediately drawn in. Inside, he finds the ladies of NoBGG dressed in their formal wear.

Gwen: Are you ready for a night on the town?

Steve: Definitely

Rogue and Raven: Enjoy the ride…

As the limo drives away, a figure walks into view, watching. The figure then walks out of view as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Lexi Bunny def. Starfire (Wins Divas Championship)**

**Johnny Test def. Sheen (Wins Intercontinental Championship)**

**Loonatic's Ace Bunny and Rev Runner def. Nation of Animation's Yang and Mammoth**

**Peach Creek Playas (Rolf and Kevin) def. Nation of Animation's Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian (Via DQ/Duck and Slam Retain Tag Team Championships)**

**Matt def. Moe (Say Uncle/Retains Extreme Championship)**

**Slade def. Lin Chung (Via Submission/Retains AWE Championship)**

_Kept you waiting, huh? Yeah, this was a LONG chapter, and with long chapters comes complications. I've had to redo the whole thing, and had a hard time coming up with material. I want to thank airnaruto45 for his pitch of the Kenshiro debut. I apologize if everyone else will be upset about this, but I am willing to put in someone at a time if I can, but only once. I'll give it some thought, just make sure to put in your idea and I'll see if I can fit you in._


	29. Week 29

AWE - January 18th, 2010

_Its Late….Really Late…But its up! _

Earlier Tonight

*Backstage*

The NoBGG are seen walking down the hallway when a referee runs up to them.

Ref: Gwen!

The girls turn around and the ref walks up to Gwen.

Ref: Gwen, Steve wants to see you

Gwen: What for?

Ref: I don't know, someone said he needed to see you and sent me to come get you

Gwen: I'll catch up later, girls

Raven: Okay

The ref escorts Gwen to the GM office as the rest of the NoBGG walk away. From behind a curtain, a figure steps out and watches Gwen before hiding.

Better Believe it by Veer Union plays as the intro to AWE starts, and fireworks go off on stage.

AJ: We are fresh off a historic Front of a Line PPV, I'm AJ calling the matches with my partner Jimmy Neutron, we are live in Baltimore, Maryland, and folks we've got quite a lineup for you tonight

Jimmy That is right, but last night, there were Hall of Famers, there were title changes, there were debuts, and all of that and more, but tonight, after being unfairly screwed out of a title win, Peach Creek Playas Kevin and Rolf will get one more shot tonight when they face Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian in a steel cage for the tag team titles

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Jump City, Beast Boy! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: BB was in line for a title shot opportunity a few weeks ago, but came up short, this could put him back near the front

Jimmy: If he can defeat this other superstar who was involved in the #1 Contender's match

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: As luck would have it, both BB and Raimundo had two chances to win the title but failed

Jimmy: BB was cheated out of the win twice, Raimundo was unable to continue during his first, and failed to finish the last

(WWE Test's Theme Plays)

AJ: Wait a minute…

Intercontinental Champion Johnny Test appears on stage and walks down the ramp.

Jimmy: Wouldn't you know it, it's the new intercontinental champion, Johnny Test

AJ: Johnny pulled off a controversial win last night

Johnny walks over to the commentators table.

Jimmy: It seems Johnny is going to join us, how is it going champ?

Johnny: Best 24 hours of my life! How about you two, still sitting around here calling the matches?

AJ: That's why we're here, but I've got to ask, why are you with us?

Johnny: I'm here to 'evaluate' these guys performance, I mean, I won this belt on my FIRST try, I want to see the flaws they have that prevented them the win

Jimmy: I thought you were against learning?

Johnny: Anything I can't use to help me I avoid, stuff like this where it can entertain me is

*Bell Rings*

Raimundo and BB give each other a fist bump before starting the match. Both of them circle the ring and wait for each other to make a move, they both lock up in the center. BB slides under and gets Raimundo in a waist lock, Raimundo struggles to break free but manages to hit an arm drag on BB. BB gets to his feet as Raimundo goes for a high jump kick, BB dodges and dropkicks Raimundo. BB goes for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

Raimundo kicks out. BB stands up but Raimundo sweeps his leg from behind BB and causes him to fall back. Raimundo kicks himself up as BB scrambles to his feet. Raimundo then starts unleashing several kicks at BB's knees.

Johnny: Why kick at the legs when kicks to the head can knock the guy out?

AJ: It helps keep the opponent from making big moves

Johnny: Ugh, maybe 'learning' about these guys bad moves wasn't such a good idea

Raimundo tries to irish whip BB towards the turnbuckle, but BB counters. Raimundo then jumps onto the top turnbuckle for Whisper in the Wind, but BB his Pounce from out of nowhere.

Johnny: Heh, BB got him now, and now for the pin

Instead, BB heads up to the top rope.

Johnny: What is he doing? He could have had the win right there!

Jimmy: BB wants to make double sure he'll win it

BB goes for the Bullfrog Splash but Raimundo rolls out of the way. BB then gets to his feet hands on his chest, and Raimundo hit's a Typhoon Kick on him. Raimundo then pins BB.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Raimundo Pedrosa!

Johnny: Bet BB didn't see that coming, well, its been a blast hanging with you guys, but I've got to run

Johnny leaves the commentators table and walks towards the ramp as Raimundo raises his arms in victory. Johnny stops, looks back and smiles. Johnny drops the title and slides into the ring. Johnny then lays Raimundo out with Testament.

AJ: That was uncalled for!

Jimmy: I guess the power of the belt has quickly taken over Johnny's mind

*Backstage*

Ace and Lexi are seen backstage, Lexi admiring the Divas Championship.

Lexi: I can't believe I won the title in a matter of weeks

Ace: I'm proud of you Lexi, you really made a name for yourself in the AWE

Voice: Pfft, please

Danger Duck walks in.

Ace: What do you want, Duck? Can't you see we are a bit busy?

Duck: Oh, I apologize for interrupting you two lovebirds, but when I overheard you say that, I just had to intrude, you see, all you did was put a big ole' bulls-eye on your chest, sweetie, you came here to make friends, which means your not a threat, yes, of course me and Slam won the tag team titles, and made a few friends, but in the time-span between then and now, I can proudly say that we are the most dominate tag team in the AWE

Ace: You know Duck, when you were still on our team, you really didn't have much brains, but still had that big bill of yours to talk tough

Duck: With this bill, I've been able to make real bills, and put myself and Slam on the top, btw, I was talking about money, something I never got while a part of the Loonatics

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for one fall!

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Renji made a surprise return last night after the Say Uncle match between AWE Extreme Champion Matt and former champ Moe

Jimmy: Renji would lay out Matt with an R.K.O after the match

Announcer: And his opponent, currently in the ring, from Ocean Shores, Twister! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here is a side-note I picked up, Twister's brother is actually a part of the infamous Bullies

Jimmy: The Bullies have rampaged through several other wrestling business, CWF to name one

AJ: There was actually one confrontation between the Bullies and the Nation of Animation at Clash of the Titans

*Bell Rings*

The match begins as Renji stares at Twister. Twister hesitates but goes for the first strike, but Renji stops him with a kick to the gut, following up with an uppercut. Renji then throws Twister shoulder first into the steel post. Twister falls down outside the ring.

AJ: Renji is starting off really strong

Jimmy: Einstein knows what is going through his mind

Renji rolls out of the ring and picks Twister up. Renji then slams Twister's head onto the steel steps. Twister manages to hit Renji with a right hand, but Renji just shakes it off and hits Twister with a right hand of his own. Renji throws Twister back into the ring and begins to climb back in until Twister hits him with a baseball slide, knocking Renji down to the mat.

Ref: 1..2..3..4

Twister tries to go back out but the ref holds him back. Outside the ring, Renji gets to his feet as something crawls out from under the ring.

Jimmy: What is that?

The apron slides off and reveals Matt with the Extreme Title.

AJ: That's Matt!

Renji turns around and Matt hits him with the title. Matt then slides back under the ring.

AJ: Matt just laid Renji out with the title!

The ref turns around and sees Renji still out and continues the count.

Ref: 5..6..7..8

Renji starts to get up.

Ref: 9..10!

The ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a count-out, Twister!

Jimmy: Twister picks up the upset victory after some unexpected help

Twister celebrates as Renji pounds on the apron in anger. Renji then slides into the ring and waits behind Twister.

AJ: Uh oh, Twister, don't turn around, I don't think you are going to like the view

Then, Matt appears again and comes from behind Renji. Matt turns Renji around and hits the Fisherman Suplex on him.

Jimmy: Matt does it again! A bit of payback from last night

Twister escapes while Matt holds the Extreme Title over his head.

*GM Office*

General Manager Steve is seen watching the show on his TV while drinking coffee when a knock comes at the door.

Steve: Come in!

Steve turns around and comes face-to-face with Yang.

Steve: I was expecting you to show up

Yang: Listen, I don't want to cause any problems, I came here to apologize for all the stuff I've put you and the others through the last several months

Steve: Really?...Really? Are you prepared to prove it because that ain't going to cut it

Yang: Which is why I want to show you how sorry I am, tonight, for both our benefits, just come down to the ring and I'll get on my knees, whatever you want

Steve: You've been thinking this through…alright, tonight after the Main Event, I'll come down to the ring, and I'll see if your apology is good enough

Yang: Thank you…

Yang leaves as Steve takes a sip off coffee.

*Commentators Table*

Jimmy: Wow…Yang offering an apology, I never thought I would hear it, from Yang no less

AJ: I can't wrap my head around it, but Yang really did sound and look serious, but ladies and gentlemen, our next Pay-Per-View, Injustice, will be rolling into Los Angeles, California, but afterwards the AWE will be on tour in the U.K., where our first stop will be London, England, followed by Belfast, Ireland, and finally Tokyo, Japan.

Ominous music plays as the steel cage slowly descends onto the ring.

Jimmy: But up next, is our steel cage match for the tag team titles

AJ: Kevin and Rolf had the titles in the palm of their hands, but thanks to two unknown assailants, the titles were ripped away from them, now, they get their rematch

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Main Event contest is a Tag Team Steel Cage match, and it is for the AWE Tag Team Championships! The only way to win is if both members of the team escape the cage by either climbing up and over the top or through the doors, or by pinfall or submission, Introducing the challengers, from Peach Creek, Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Virtually no chance for outside interference in this match, a huge advantage for the challengers

AJ: It's not often that championships are contested on our weekly shows, It is even more rare for titles to change hands

(Survival of the Sickest)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Like you said, Jimmy, the champs have somewhat of a disadvantage, technically there is No Disqualification, and it could end up a two-on-one inside the cage

Both teams stare each other down as an outside referee closes the cage door and locks it.

*Bell Rings*

Slam and Rolf start the match with a test of strength, Duck, however, immediately goes for climbing the cage, unfortunately Kevin catches him before he could get halfway. Kevin pulls Duck down, Duck slamming hard back first on the mat. Duck gets to his feet and as Slam gets the upper hand on Rolf, getting him into a Headlock. Kevin kicks Duck in the gut and drives him fast first into the steel cage. Duck falls back as Kevin covers him.

Ref: 1..2

Duck kicks out. Kevin picks Duck up and pulls him towards the cage. Kevin then begins to rub Duck's face against the cage. Rolf counters the headlock and pushes Slam into a corner, Rolf charges at him but Slam dodges and uses Rolf's momentum to throw him over the turnbuckle and face first against the corner of the cage. Kevin slams Duck head first against the cage again, and attempts a second until Slam comes from behind and squashes Kevin against the cage. Kevin drops down on the mat as Duck pats Slam on the back, blood trickling from his forehead. Slam then uses his foot to push Kevin against the cage as Duck begins the climb up the cage.

Jimmy: It looks like the cage is proving to be more favorable for the champs as Slam gets things under control.

AJ: Duck appears to be opened up after continuously going face first into the cage thanks to Kevin, but hasn't stopped him from escaping the cage

Jimmy: He does know that he can escape through the door, right?

AJ: I think all those hits to the head have done a hit to his brain the most

From behind, Rolf rams into Slam, driving Slam into the cage. Rolf then Irish whips Slam and hits a Samoan Drop. Duck doesn't notice and continues to climb. Rolf goes behind Duck and grabs onto his legs. Rolf hits Duck with an electric chair. Rolf picks up Duck and sets him up for the Urban Spike, but Slam tackles him and they both go crashing into the cage door. Amazingly, the lock busts and both men fall to the outside

AJ: Good Lord, both men just broke THROUGH the cage door!

Jimmy: I think they just broke the lock! But still, it's a first for steel cages matches

As both referees check on the condition of Slam and Rolf, Duck again climbs the cage while Kevin crawls to the open door. Kevin makes it to the door as Duck only gets halfway until...

AJ: Jimmy! Someone is climbing the cage outside of the ring!

A tall masked figure climbs the cage in front of duck and gets to the top and begins to pull Duck up, outside, a short masked fat figure jumps the barricade and pushes the ref outside. The figure then grabs the cage door and slams it into Kevin's face.

Jimmy: My god, Kevin's face just got smacked by the cage door! Don't tell me this is déjà vu all over again!

Kevin rolls back into the ring holding his face while the tall figure helps Duck to the floor. The ref inside the cage notices Duck outside and calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

AJ: I can't believe it, for a second straight night, Kevin and Rolf have been cheated out of a win thanks again to these two masked assailants!

Jimmy: I think Rolf is hurting after that crash through the cage door

Slam and Duck walk up the ramp with the titles as they watch the referees tend to Rolf.

AJ: Well, as Rolf is looked at, up next Yang will publicly apologize to General Manager Steve, for all the trouble he has caused

Jimmy: I can only wonder what Yang will do in order for his message to go through.

*Promo*

"Meet the Heavy" text appears in white.

A large man in red and black walks up to the camera carrying a large Minigun, he then places the gun on a box and sits in a chair.

Man: I am Heavy Weapons Guy...and _**this…**_ is my weapon, She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon...for _twelve seconds_

Heavy laughs. Then the video cuts to heavy rotating the gun.

Heavy: Oh my god, who touched Sasha? Alright…_**Who touched my gun!**_

Heavy: Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, *sniff* maybe. I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet

Scene cuts to Heavy firing the Minigun at a team of blue men.

Heavy: Waaaahhhhh! Uraaaaaaah! Ahahahahahaha! Cry some more!

Screen goes black.

Heavy: Hehehe, cry some more

Music plays as a picture of Heavy and a team of various men in red is shown. Then a logo for **Team Fortress 2** is shown.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

Yang is seen in the ring with a table, on the table is a punch bowl and plastic cups, next to the table are a few presents. The crowd boos as Yang looks around with a blank expression.

Yang: Steve…as I promised, I'm here in the ring, of course with a few things presents I gathered up, now, can you please come down to the ring?

Yang waits for Steve to come out as the crowd continues to boo.

Yang: Steve, please…I just want…

(New Day by Adelitas Way plays)

AJ: I'm getting an uneasy feeling here, Jim, I know for a fact it wasn't what I ate, what I

want to know is do you feel it too?

Jimmy: You are not the only one, AJ

Steve steps into the ring as Yang offers a handshake; Steve just looks around then at Yang.

Steve: Well, I've got to say, you sure went through the trouble of sprucing up the place, but

if you think it will butter me up…

Yang: First of all, I want to thank you for trusting in me, second, I did this for you, I know

it's a bit much, but if it gets this rivalry between us, behind us, then I'll do anything

Steve stares at Yang.

Yang: I've got some punch if you want some

Steve: No thanks, I've had something to drink already

Yang: Listen, I know your birthday was yesterday, but I got you some gifts, you can go

ahead and open it up

Steve: Alright, I'll humor you

Steve grabs a yellow present in the shape of a large picture frame and opens it up to find a

replica of the AWE Title along with a picture of Steve holding it

Steve: Wow, this is actually good!

Yang: I knew you like that, I've also got you your own shirt

Yang goes behind the table and brings out a black shirt with Steve written on the back, and

on the front it has the grim reaper holding the belt.

Yang: Now, for your last gift, an apology, now for you I'll get down on my knees and say it,

okay?

Steve: Okay…

Yang goes on his knees

Yang: Steve Jones, General Manager of AWE, I apologize to you and to all the other

members of the AWE I have hurt in any way

The crowd boos as Yang stands up and offers a handshake.

Yang: Do you accept my apology?

Steve looks around the arena as the crowd goes "No". Steve hesitates but accepts.

Steve: I appreciate you being honest with me, besides, I'm not the kind of person to hold

Grudges

Yang: Heh, looks like I have some work to do, Oh Crap, I forgot!

Yang walks up to the ropes, up to the stage.

Yang: Guys! Bring it down

Steve: What is it?

Slam and Mammoth appear on stage carrying a very big black present.

Yang: I just remembered I asked the guys to hold on to a last minute gift, ugh, I'm sorry about that

Steve: uhh, no problem

Mammoth slides into the ring as Slam stands by the gift

Steve: You guys need help?

Yang: Nah, they got

Mammoth whispers something to Yang

Yang: You know what, to save the trouble, Slam will pop it open for you, just tell him

Steve: Alright, open it up

Slam pulls on the ribbon and the box collapses revealing…Gwen tied to a chair with a cloth

covering her mouth. Gwen sees Steve and tries to scream for help. Steve looks in shock.

Steve: Is that Gwen! Gwe….

Mammoth comes from behind Steve and applies the Mammoth Lock.

Jimmy: Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell is happening!

AJ: _**Yang Backstabbed Steve! That's what is happening!**_

Steve struggles to escape the hold as Mammoth pulls him away from the ropes.

Yang: I forgot to mention…sir….**I LIED!**

Steve frantically kicks at Yang.

Yang: You want to save her? Go right ahead!

Mammoth releases the hold as Steve drops down to the mat, Steve tries to run to the ropes but Slam stops him with a Twisted Slam.

AJ: _**For the Love of God! Somebody get help!**_

Beast Boy, Johnny, Sheen, and Raimundo rush down the ramp to Steve's aid.

Jimmy: And here it comes!

Beast Boy and Sheen attack Slam while Johnny and Raimundo go after Mammoth.

Yang: Its no use!

Mammoth and Slam quickly dispatch them when Cyborg, Shnitzel, Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface appear. Mammoth lifts Beast Boy up while Slam picks up Sheen. Mammoth tosses Beast Boy at Cyborg and Mighty Ray while Slam throws Sheen into Shnitzel and Jumpy.

AJ: This can't be happening!

From behind, Ace Bunny and Rev Runner take down Yang.

Jimmy: Ace and Rev are assaulting Yang!

Ace and Rev then clothesline Slam and Mammoth over the ropes. Ace and Rev both check on Steve when Duck and Matt jump the barricade with chairs and slide into the ring. Duck throws the chair at Ace, but Ace catches it, Duck then kicks the chair into Ace's Face, knocking him down and out of the ring. Matt rams the chair into Rev's gut then hits Rev in the back with the chair, Matt then clotheslines Rev over the ropes and onto the floor.

AJ: Matt and Danger Duck just took out half of the Loonatics with steel chairs! Damn it!

Jimmy: AJ! The cage is coming down!

The cage lowers down to the ring as Nation try to keep the rest of the roster from getting into the ring. The NOBGG appear and help Gwen escape.

Duck picks Steve up and hits the Danger Breaker. Matt applies the Boston Crab. The others watch helplessly as Steve yells in pain. Yang lays down in front of Steve.

Yang: Months of frustration because of you! Months of suffering! And in one night, you'll feel all that pain

Yang whispers something to Matt and Duck. Matt releases the hold and picks Steve up as Yang clears the table. Duck grabs a steel chair as Matt holds onto Steve's limp body. Outside, Gwen and the rest of the NOBGG cries as she watches Steve brutally assaulted. Matt lets go as Duck slams the chair into Steve's skull. Yang then lifts Steve over his shoulders.

AJ: That is enough! The guy is helpless!

Jimmy: This is sickening…

Yang the WOO-Fu's Steve through the table. The cage goes up again, the AWE locker room try to get in but Yang, Matt, and Duck escape through the opposite side and through the crowd, Mammoth and Slam following behind. The chase goes on as the superstars chase after the Nation of Animation. Ace, Rev, and a few remaining superstars, along with the NOBGG check on Steve. Steve was busted open after the chair shot. Ace and Rev pull Steve out of the destroyed table. Gwen kneels down beside Steve and hugs him, crying. AJ and Jimmy left the commentators and tried to get Gwen away from Steve as the paramedics rush down to the ring.

The AWE Universe stare in shock, the camera panning from person to person.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Raimundo def. Beast Boy**

**Twister def. Renji (Via Count-out)**

**Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian def. Peach Creek Playas (Escape the Cage/Retain Tag Team Titles)**

**The Nation of Animation assaults General Manager Steve Jones**

Had to rewrite this twice actually, the first time my computer was being a jerk and decided to hide the file (still remains unfound), the second time I didn't really like how it turned out so this is the final one. Yes, things change dramatically for the AWE. It took weeks of planning, months of college work to do first, and a bit of procrastination mixed in, but I've got it up. R&R!


	30. Week 30

January 25th, 2010 - AWE

*AWE Flashback January 18th, 2010*

Footage of the attack on General Manager Steve Jones is shown. The video then cuts to Duck hitting Steve with the steel chair and Yang hitting the Woo-FU through the table.

*AWE Flashback Ends*

Live feed of the crowd is shown.

Jimmy: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another live edition of AWE, we are in Nashville, Tennessee, and folks…dark clouds have settled in over the AWE, I am Jimmy Neutron, with AJ, but right now, AJ is currently in the ring with an important announcement regarding what transpired last week, before AWE went off the air.

AJ is seen in the ring.

AJ: Last week, we witnessed an unspeakable attack on our General Manager Steve Jones thanks to the Nation of Animation

The crowd boos heavily at this.

AJ: Earlier tonight I received word that Steve will be out possibly for several months, if not, the remainder of the year

The crowd continues to boo.

AJ: But make no mistake, there will be very serious consequences for…

(I Came to Play by Downstait)

The Nation of Animation come out as the crowd boos and trash is thrown at them.

Jimmy: Oh no…I think you might want to leave AJ

The Nation enter the ring.

Yang: Ooooo! Serious Consequences! Who is going to issue it? You? You've done your part, baldy, I suggest you leave now before you wind up like the FORMER general manager

AJ: No, you see, I've been sick of your actions since day one! And its about time you get what you deserve!

Yang: Alright, come at me bro!

AJ: Oh, not me

AJ smiles.

(Clarinet Music Plays)

Squilliam Fancyson appears on stage and walks down to the ring. The crowd cheers

Jimmy: Oh my goodness! The owner and Chairman of the AWE, Squilliam Fancyson!

Squilliam enters the ring as the Nation backs away.

Squilliam: Thank you very much, you may continue with your job, I'll deal with these…ne'er-do-wells

AJ leaves the ring as Yang offers Squilliam a handshake.

Yang: Mr. Fancyson, it's a pleasure to meet you

Squilliam: Stow the formal introductions, kid, what I want to know is why you attacked a defenseless general manager!

Yang: Well, sir, it's a more personal thing rather than business, that's it, he and I didn't see eye-to-eye at all

Squilliam: I see, well, as the owner and Chairman of the AWE, I hereby charge the Nation of Animation a One Million Dollar fine! Also, if any of you attack an official, whether it be a referee, cameraman, backstage hand, whatever the case, you will face immediate suspension!

The crowd cheers as the Nation get upset at this.

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Kevin walks down the ramp and stops just outside the ring.

Kevin: Excuse the interruption, Mr. Squilliam, dude, but there is something I have to say, for two nights in a row, these two dorks have been interfering AND costing our tag team title matches with Duck and Slam, and they have the nerve to hide behind masks, there is no doubt in my mind that they are working for the Nation

Squilliam: I've taken notice of that, which is why I came up with this match at Injustice, the tag team titles will be defended in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match!

AJ: Whoa! What a match!

Squilliam: It will be Duck and Slam, defending against Kevin and Rolf, Rev Runner and Ace Bunny, AND the mystery men, and they can compete, IF, and only if they come clean and reveal their true identities

Jimmy: What an explosive match that's going to be, the tag team champions defending the titles against 3 other teams!

AJ: Correct me if I'm wrong, Jim, but the champions don't have to be pinned to lose the belts!

Kevin smiles as he heads to the back.

Squilliam: Now, gentlemen, I suggest you leave the ring

Squilliam watches as the Nation leave.

Squilliam: Now, with AWE without a general manager, I have taken it upon myself to oversee the business here until Mr. Jones makes a full recovery. For now, it is time for the opening match, the Intercontinental Champion Johnny Test will face Ace Bunny in a non-title match, have a nice day everyone!

(Test's Final WWE Theme plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Porkbelly, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: It seems the crowd is losing interest in Johnny

Jimmy: Well, Last week, Johnny decided to get up close to the action as he called a match between Beastboy and Raimundo

AJ: Raimundo would pick up the win but after the match, Johnny would lay him out

(Ignition by Toby Mac Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Acmetropolis, representing the Loonatics, Rev Runner! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: We just learned that Rev will be teaming with Ace Bunny in a huge Fatal Four Way Tag Team match for the AWE Tag Belts

AJ: The wild cards will certainly be the mysterious duo who have costed Kevin and Rolf the win twice now

Jimmy: But, in order to compete, they must reveal their true identities, tonight

*Bell Rings*

Johnny starts off the match by offering a handshake. Rev chuckles to himself before accepting, Johnny, however, pulls back at the last second and laughs, Rev just smiles. Rev extends his arm for handshake instead. Johnny accepts and instead of pulling back, Rev allows Johnny to shake hands, until Rev pulls back and nails Johnny with a knee to the gut, knocking Johnny over. Rev quickly covers Johnny for the pin.

Ref: 1

Johnny immediately kicks out. Both boys get to their feet, Johnny getting annoyed. Johnny pushes Rev and begins to talk smack. Rev holds up his hands, smiling, before nailing Johnny in the head with a kick. Johnny stumbles to the side and falls to one knee, holding his head. Johnny shakes off the pain and tries to clothesline Rev. Rev easily ducks and kicks Johnny in the guts, Rev goes for Burnout (Clothesline Scissors Kick) but Johnny moves out of the way and slides to the outside.

Ref: 1..2..3

Jimmy: Rev is just teasing Johnny

Johnny grabs his Intercontinental Title and begins walking up the right

AJ: Johnny does not want any part of Rev's 'tactics'

Ref: 4..5..6..7

Johnny stops at the stage and turns back to Rev.

Jimmy: looks like Johnny is going to be counted out

Ref: 8..9..10!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner as a result of a count-out, Rev Runner!

Johnny holds the title over his head as he smiles. From behind, Sheen blindsides Johnny.

AJ: Hey! Its Sheen!

Johnny gets to his feet as Sheen grabs the belt. Sheen then knocks Johnny out with the belt.

Jimmy: Sheen just nailed Johnny with the Intercontinental Title!

Sheen grabs a mic as he stands over Johnny.

Sheen: You might have snuck away with the belt, Flaming Headed Weirdo, but in the name of Ultralord, I will regain my title! See you at Injustice!

AJ: Looks like Sheen has instated his rematch clause, it'll be Sheen vs. Johnny at Injustice for the Intercontinental Championship!

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Backstage*

Squilliam is seen talking with security.

Squilliam: …I want you to make sure that the Nation does not return to the arena tonight, I made sure they left but I'm just as sure that they'll try to sneak back in

Security: Yes, sir

Squilliam: Thank you Gentlemen

Security leaves as Squilliam straightens out his tie, Squilliam shivers a bit.

Squilliam: It was not this cold when I arrived, they really need to turn up the heat

Voice: Mr. Squilliam

Squilliam turns around and jumps a bit seeing the NOBGG standing there.

Squilliam: My word, I can see why you ladies are Goth, you nearly gave me a heartache

The girls glare at him.

Squilliam: My apologies, is there something I can do for you?

Gwen: We want to know if Steve is alright

Squilliam: I'm afraid what was said earlier is true, Steve will be out for quite some time, but rest assured, he'll make a full recovery

Gwen: Thank you, sir

Squilliam: I beg your pardon, but are you ladies on official contract? I know you, Gwen is it? And Jinx, are

Raven: Yes, we are

Squilliam: I have yet to see you in action, tell you what, tonight, there will be a Diva tag team match, You, in the dark blue cloak, and you in the red skirt, will face Kimiko and Libby

Raven: …Okay

Squilliam: Then next week it will be you with the white streak, and you in the pink and purple hair facing against Panini and Mystique Sonia

Rogue: Fine by me

Squilliam leaves.

Ophelia: Does he not know our names?

Argent: I don't think so

*Ring*

(Broken Dreams by Shamans Harvest Plays)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the AWE Champion, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: We haven't seen Slade since he retained the AWE Title at Front of the Line after Lin Chung tapped out to Slade's new submission maneuver he calls, Hells Gate

Jimmy: We understand that Lin Chung is medically cleared, but he has requested he takes a bit of time of for some sort of mental recovery, personally I'm just glad that Lin Chung didn't suffer any long-term injuries

AJ: But the main discussion about what happened after the match at Front of the Line between Lin Chung and Slade, apparently our General Manager Steve and Airnaruto45, who is a close wrestling fan, worked out a negotiation to hire a new superstar by the name, Kenshiro

Slade slowly walks around the ring with the belt of his shoulder and mic in hand.

Slade: I'm…very hard to impress, its difficult for one to get my attention, normally I am the one who makes surprises, like when I took over AWE as the top dog, as Champion, I wouldn't issue challenges unless I think my opponent can put up a fight, I wouldn't accept one unless I believe my opponent is worth it, no one can say that they put one over on me, but thanks to your precious general manager, who, by the way, I wish a slow recovery, I have someone who I can admit poses a threat to me, someone I can admit would make an…interesting opponent, but if you think I'm challenging this certain opponent to a match, you are horribly wrong, Kenshiro, you leave me no choice but to put the AWE Title on the line, in a Last…Man…Standing match…against you

The crowd cheers.

Jimmy: Wow…did I hear what I think I hear? A Last Man Standing match for the AWE Championship?

AJ: You, me, everyone in the back, and the millions of the AWE Universe heard

Slade: Do not mistaken this challenge as a free pass for the my Title, Kenshiro, I want to see what you are actually capable of, I want to see if you can put me on my ass, on my back, for 10-seconds, and Ken, do not disappoint me

Jimmy: Ladies and Gentlemen, if you've seen Last Man Standing matches before, then you know that everyone will do just about anything to win that match

AJ: That's right, but coming up next, per order of the Chairman of AWE, the two men who have attacked and costed the Peach Creek Playas the tag team titles on two separate occasions must come into the ring and reveal their true identities.

*Promo*

*Promo Ends*

AJ is seen in the ring.

AJ: Last week, the Peach Creek Playas were costed the tag team titles by the hands of two anonymous men in black, per order of the chairman, they are to compete in a Fatal-Four-Way Tag team match at Injustice for the Tag Team Championship, but in order to do so, they must come down to the ring and reveal their identities

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Kevin walks down the ramp with mic in hand.

Kevin: Thanks, but I'll handle this…

AJ leaves the ring as Kevin looks around the arena.

Kevin: I could care less if you are working for the Nation, but if it's a fight you are looking for, then it's a fight you've got! Come on! I know you two are here!

Kevin looks carefully at the crowd.

Kevin: Well, since now that I'm ready for anything, you won't show your faces, which makes you two, little chickens, which also means, you two are out of the Tag Team Championship match…

The crowd grows loud as they turn to one of the lobby entrances, Kevin follows their gaze and spots the tall masked man running through the crowd.

Jimmy: There's one of them!

The tall masked man jumps the barricade and slides into the ring. Kevin then takes the masked man down and begins to throw punches. The masked man pushed Kevin off and scrambles to his feet, Kevin gets to his feet and lays the masked man out with Final Destination.

AJ: Kevin nearly took the guys head off!

Jimmy: His mask is still on though

Kevin rolls out of the ring, grabs a steel chair and throws it in the ring.

Jimmy: Kevin is looking to put the hurt on this guy

Kevin rolls back in the ring and pick up the chair, pounding it on the mat as he waits for the masked man to get to his feet. From behind, the short masked man hit's a low blow on Kevin.

AJ: Oh man, I wondered where the other one was!

Kevin drops the chair as he drops to his knees. The tall masked man lifts Kevin over his shoulders and slams Kevin down on the steel chair, the short masked man bounces off the ropes and jumps and slams his full weight on Kevin and the chair, back first. The crowd cheered as Rolf ran down the ramp. The two masked man escaped as Rolf slide into the ring.

Jimmy: Here comes Rolf!

Rolf checked on Kevin as the two masked men ran up the ramp. The two stopped on the stage and turned towards Rolf and Kevin. The short man grabbed a mic.

Short man: You know who isn't a chicken?

The short man pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be Muscle Man.

Muscle Man: My Mom!

The tall man grabbed the mic from Muscle Man.

Tall Man: You want to know who we really are? So be it, but come Injustice

The tall man pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be Kevin E Levin.

Kevin Levin: We will become Tag Team Champions

AJ: My God! Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin are a part of AWE now?

Jimmy: The Tag Team division has acquired a new pair of destructive men, not only that, they may have sealed themselves a part in the Fatal-Four-Way tag team match at Injustice!

*Backstage*

Raven and Argent are seen split screen with Libby and Kimiko walking towards the ring.

AJ: Finally, a change of tempo, we've got Diva action!

Jimmy: It'll be Raven and Argent's first official match in tag team form.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following Divas contest, is a tag team match scheduled for one fall!

(Hip Hop Music Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Retroville, Libby! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Its nice to get things going again with a friendly tag team match between divas

Jimmy: But we can't forget what transpired just before the commercial break

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

Announcer: And her partner, from Japan, Kimiko Tohomiko! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Probably the hottest diva we have, no pun intended

Jimmy: We learned just moments ago that the unknown attackers who have costed Kevin and Rolf tag team gold were in fact Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man

AJ: We have yet to learn if they are, in fact, siding with the Nation

The arena grows dark as purple smoke began to pour from the stage.

(Liars Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the NOBBG, Raven, and Argent! (Crowd Cheers)

Jimmy: Speaking of the Nation, Raven and Argent from the NOBGG finally make their official debut in tag team action

AJ: Yeah, not only that, next week, it will be Rogue and Ophelia facing Panini and Mystique Sonia

*Bell Rings*

Raven and Libby start the match. Raven removes her cloak and hangs it over the ropes, receiving a few whistles from the crowd. Libby paces from turnbuckle as Raven just slowly walks from side to side. Libby says something, urging Raven to come at her. Raven walks up to her, when Raven crossed the center of the ring, Libby charged at her. Raven managed to roll over Libby's back and get behind her. Raven uses her foot to push Libby on the back.

AJ: Raven is very agile, and content too

Jimmy: Where as Libby can get a bit rowdy

Libby turns around and runs at Raven again. Raven hit's a chop across Libby's chest and goes for the Raven Sleeper. Libby manages to reverse and hit a suplex. Raven gets to her feet, only for Libby to apply a sleeper hold. Raven tries to break free, but Libby holds on and backs towards her corner. Libby tags in Kimiko. Libby hit's a bulldog as the ref tries to get her out, Kimiko slingshots over the ropes and hit's a leg drop on Raven.

Jimmy: Oh my, what an impressive leg drop over the ropes!

Kimiko covers Raven for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Raven kicks out. Kimiko gets to her feet and picks Raven up. She points up, then goes for the Starplex. Kimiko tries to hold on as Raven begins to kick her legs. Raven counters the Starplex with a DDT. Libby and Argent reach over the ropes, cheering their respective partners on. Raven begins to crawl towards Argent as Kimiko reaches out to Libby. Kimiko gets the tag, Raven still inching closer to Argent. Libby quickly moves in and grabs Raven by the leg. Raven rolls onto her back and pushes Libby back. Raven turns around and leaps at Argent and gets the tag.

AJ: Here comes Argent!

Libby scrambles to her feet, only to be clotheslined by Argent. Argent repeats this twice and finally hit's a dropkick on Libby. Argent goes for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Kimiko pulls Argent by the leg off of Libby. Kimiko then hits a Starkick on Argent. From behind, Raven applies a Raven Sleeper on Kimiko. Raven then tosses Kimiko outside the ring, Raven turns around to have Libby clothesline her over the ropes. Libby turns towards Argent pulling herself up by the ropes. Libby motions Argent to call her and goes for The 411, Argent holds onto the top rope as Libby falls on her back. Argent picks her up and places her boot on Libby's face, then hit's the Crimson Footprint. Argent then pins Libby.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Argent, and Raven!

AJ: What an impressive victory for the Titan duo!

Jimmy: A hard fought match, I'm hoping we'll get just as good a match next week as Rogue and Ophelia face off against Panini and Sonia.

(Clarinet Music Plays)

Squilliam appears on stage.

AJ: I'm getting word that the Chairman has something to say

Jimmy: It can explain why he is out here

Squilliam: Ladies, you've put on quite the performance out there, you deserve a good rest in the back, now, the night is almost over, but we've still got time for one more match, and this is at the request of one half of the Peach Creek Playas, Rolf, the Main Event will be a 2 on 1 handicap match between himself, and the team of Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin, who have earned themselves their part in the tag team match at Injustice

AJ: A 2 on 1 Handicap match, that does not sound good

Jimmy: They took out Kevin earlier tonight with a steel chair

Squilliam: Can I get a new referee out here? Thank you very much

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the following Main Event is a 2 on 1 Handicap match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Peach Creek, he is one half of the Peach Creek Playas, Rolf! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: It was not wise on Rolf's part to request this match after what Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man showed earlier, that they will fight dirty

Jimmy: Its all about payback, not just for the earlier attack, but the previous attacks that costed Rolf and his partner tag team gold

(Motor City Machine Gun's Motorcity Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponents, the team of Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: Its best if we call Kevin E Levin, well, Kevin Levin

Jimmy: It is a distraction knowing to different Kevins in the AWE

**(A'N: Kevin will go by K-11 while EEnE's Kevin will be just Kevin)**

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with K-11 in the ring first against Rolf. Rolf rolls up his sleeves while K-11 pounds his fist in his hand. The two lock up in a test of strength, K-11 gets the upper hand as he pushes Rolf into the corner, the ref tries to get K-11 to break it up.

Ref: 1..2..3

K-11 backs up, but not before lightly slapping Rolf on the cheek and smiling. Rolf grits his teeth, getting out from the corner. The two lock up again, but Rolf immediately pushes K-11 onto his back. K-11 gets irritated and charges at Rolf. Rolf stops K-11 with a knee to the gut, following up with several clubs to the back. Rolf goes for the Urban Spike, but K-11 hit's a thumb to the eye to get a breather. K-11 tags Muscle Man as Rolf rubs his eyes. Muscle Man, like a freight train, runs through Rolf, knocking him down.

AJ: I can't tell, is it actual muscle, or fat?

Jimmy: With Muscle man's size, he can just run through people like that

Muscle Man drops a few elbows onto Rolf, finishing with a leg drop. Muscle Man then covers Rolf for the pin.

Ref: 1..2

Rolf rolls the shoulder out.

AJ: I don't think Rolf could kick out, just roll the shoulder out

Jimmy: I don't think you should call Muscle Man fat, he can and will mess you up, by the way, what is up with that "My Mom" reference? He knows he made fun of his own mother

AJ: I wouldn't want to correct him

Muscle Man goes for the Muscle Flop, but Rolf rolls out of the way. Muscle Man sits up in pain as Rolf gets to his feet. Rolf nails Muscle Man in the head with a boot. Rolf drags Muscle Man towards the corner and sits him up against the turnbuckle, Rolf steps back, a bit to close to K-11. K-11 tries to get in the ring, but the ref holds him back, Rolf hits an Urban Spike on K-11 before turning back to Muscle Man. Rolf then charges at Muscle Man, Muscle Man, however, pulls himself up by the ropes and dropkicks Rolf in the knee. Rolf goes face first against the middle turnbuckle. Muscle Man gets up and sees Rolf sit up against the turnbuckle. Muscle Man grins as he pulls his pants up.

AJ: What the hell is Muscle Man doing? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

Muscle Man backs up to roll and rubs his ass in Rolf's face.

Jimmy: Oh good god almighty! The stink face! What a sick and disgusting thing to do.

AJ: I think I'm going to be sick

Rolf rolls out of the ring, covering his face. The ref gets on Muscle Mans case about the stink face. Outside, K-11 picks Rolf up and hits Levin Layout. K-11 then throws Rolf back into the ring. K-11 ducks out of view as Muscle Man connects with the Muscle Flop, and pins Rolf.

Ref: 1..2..3!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man!

Jimmy: It was inevitable, I knew they would somehow cheat their way to win

AJ: I still can't get that image of Muscle Man rubbing his bottom in Rolf's face, how horrifying!

K-11 goes towards the announcers table and grabs a steel chair and brings it to the ring.

AJ: Oh no, not again…

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

Kevin storms down the ramp with a steel bat.

Jimmy: Its Kevin, with a steel bat!

AJ: Anger has officially set in

Kevin nails Muscle Man in the gut with the bat. K-11 swings the chair at Kevin, but misses, Kevin then knocks the chair out of K-11's hand with the bat and hits him with Final Destination. Kevin then starts unleashing punches on K-11. That is when Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian appear from the crowd and blindside Kevin.

AJ: Wait a minute! I thought Squilliam had security look out for the Nation

Jimmy: It looks like they found a way in

Duck and Slam continue the attack until Ace and Rev charge down the ring.

AJ: Here comes more help!

The four then start brawling, with Rolf attacking Muscle Man, and K-11 attacking Kevin.

Jimmy: All hell has broken loose!

Referees and security run down to the ring and tries to break the fight up.

Squilliam: Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Enough of this Nonsense!

The referees manage to separate the 4 teams.

Squilliam: I can see that each of you have a grudge against an opposing team, which is why next week's Main Event will be a 8-man tag team match, it will be Peach Creek Playas Kevin and Rolf, teaming with Ace Bunny and Rev Runner, against Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man!

AJ: Whoa Man! What a Main Event that'll be!

Squilliam: Also, it has come to my attention that Renji has proved himself to be #1 Contender for the Extreme Championship, which is why next week he'll face off against the champion in a non-title match to determine the stipulation at Injustice, until then, have a nice night, thank you

Jimmy: There you have it, next week's Main Event will be a blockbuster 8-man Tag team match featuring the four teams in the Fatal-4-Way Tag Team Championship match at Injustice

AJ: Not only that, but Matt will face off in a non-title match against the #1 Contender for the his title, Renji, to determine the stipulation

Jimmy: All that and more, next week, thank you everyone for tuning in, stay safe, and have a good night

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**AWE Chairman Squilliam Fancyson charges The Nation of Animation a One-Million Dollar Fine for assaulting General Manager Steve Jones, takes control of AWE, and announces Fatal-Four-Way Tag Team Match for Tag Team titles at Injustice**

**Rev Runner def. Johnny Test (Non Title/Via Count-out)**

**Sheen invokes rematch for Intercontinental Championship at Injustice**

**Slade issues Last Man Standing Match Challenge for AWE Title for Kenshiro**

**The Two Masked Men attack Kevin and reveal themselves to be Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man**

**NOBGG's Raven and Argent def. Libby and Kimiko**

**Squilliam announces 2 on 1 Handicap match with Rolf facing Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man**

**Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin def. Rolf**

**Squilliam announces 8-man tag team match between the 4 teams competing for Tag Team Titles and a Non-title match between Matt and Renji to determine stipulation at Injustice for the Extreme Championship Match**

_Yeah, a big chapter for big changes in AWE. Officially, I am on Summer break, but I am looking for a part-time job, which will slow down future chapters, what a shock, and if that is not enough, I'm writing several more stories for my deviant art page. There is a link on my homepage. There you have it, folks, R&R!_


	31. Week 31

February 1st - 2010 - AWE

_Due to FFN deleting Wrestling fics because of chat format, I'll be using a different format, I apologize if you don't like it_

Better Believe It by Veer Union plays as the Intro to AWE starts, and fireworks go off around the stage.

" It looks like a few more weeks of winter, predicted by the famous Ground Hog Phil, but we can be sure that AWE is Live from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Welcome everyone, to AWE, you've got your local broadcast team of myself, AJ, and my partner, Jimmy Neutron, to call the matches for you, and have we got a line-up for you tonight" AJ welcomed.

" Per order of the Chairman of the AWE, Squilliam Fancyson, tonight's Main Event will be a 8-man tag team match featuring all 4 teams that will compete for the AWE Tag Team Championship at Injustice" Jimmy explained.

"It'll be the Peach Creek Playas, teaming the Loonatics, Ace Bunny and Rev Runner, facing against the Nations Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, and a team who has made a huge impact in a matter of nights, Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man" AJ added.

"Not only that, we've got Diva tag team action, which I know you're going to enjoy, AJ, and the Extreme Champion, Matt, will square off against the #1 Contender for the Extreme Championship, Renji, to determine the stipulation for their match at Injustice" Jimmy finished.

The ring announcer is seen in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the ring, the Chairman of the AWE, Squilliam Fancyson!" he said.

(Clarinet music plays)

Squilliam Fancyson appears as the crowd started to cheer, few of the bowing for him.

"Thank you for the introduction, but I'll remain here on stage, I've been more busy now than ever, then again, running the most successful wrestling company isn't that easy" Squilliam joked, he fixed his tie and smoothed out his unibrow, "Now, as many of you know, this Sunday is the Pay-Per-View known as Injustice, but I want to get your attention on the next one, on February 28th, in Chicago, Illinois, there will be a pay-per-view known as Salvation, it will be one of the biggest PPVs of the year, and will feature two 5 on 5 tag team elimination matches, if you are not familiar, let me explain, next Monday after Injustice, I will decide on the two captains for the men, they will form a team and will battle it out at Salvation, this goes with the Divas, and to up the ante, the winning team will receive championship opportunities of their choosing, except for the captain, the captain will automatically earn a chance for the AWE Title" Squilliam explained.

"Talk about a Golden Opportunity, each member of the team receiving championship opportunities" Jimmy said.

"I know that there is only one Divas Championship, which is why I've decided that each member of the winning diva team will receive a future championship opportunity, so as long that there is a minimum six-week wait, I can't have one diva challenge for the title, lose, but then have another Diva challenges the champ as well, thank you for your time, and enjoy the show" Squilliam finished, heading backstage.

"I'm already excited for Salvation, what a PPV that will be!" AJ said, getting excited.

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

"Last week, after Johnny Test walked out on a match with Rev Runner, but Sheen would blindside him on stage, and knock Johnny out with the belt, invoking his rematch clause" Jimmy explained.

Sheen began walking down the ramp until Johnny ran up from behind and hit Sheen in the back of the head.

"Oh my god, Johnny just knocked Sheen out with the belt!" AJ yelled.

"Its payback from last week" Jimmy said.

Johnny began pulling Sheen up to the stage, he dragged Sheen in front of the stage wall, Johnny then picked Sheen up, Sheen began to fight back with a few punches but a rack of the eyes from Johnny stopped him. Johnny then hit Testify on Sheen against the stage wall, a spark going off from the lights.

"A Testify against the stage wall, what a terrible thing to do" AJ said in disgust.

Johnny taunted over Sheen with the belt before going backstage.

"Sheen needs help, someone help him" Jimmy said.

*Backstage*

Lexi Bunny is seen talking with Reggie Rocket when Starfire walks up.

"Um, excuse me for intruding, but there is something I have to ask" Starfire asked, Lexi turned to Starfire.

"Sure, what is it?" Lexi asked.

"We had a great match a few weeks ago, but, I was distracted when a bright flash came from the stage area, I was wondering…I wish to request a rematch for the shiny belt" Starfire asked.

"Well, I can't say no, besides, if it wasn't for you getting distracted, you would've beaten me, can't wait for our rematch" Lexi agreed. Starfire got happy and hugged Lexi before running off. "She has got one mean hug on her" Lexi smiled.

*Behind the stage*

Johnny is seen walking from the entrance to the stage when Nazz runs up to him.

"Johnny! Johnny! Can I get a question? Why did you just attack Sheen?" Nazz asked, Johnny stopped.

"I needed to make a statement, that you don't go blind sighting the champ with his back turn" Johnny answered before walking away

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following non-title match, is to determine the stipulation for the Extreme Championship at Injustice! Introducing first, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go theme park, representing the Nation of Animation, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Matt!" the announcer said over the mic. (Crowd Boos)

"All members of the Nation were given a huge Million Dollar fine for the attack on General Manager Steve Jones" AJ explained.

"They also were given a strict warning from the Chairman of AWE himself, Squilliam Fancyson, that if they are to assault any official, referee, security, even us! They would face even more serious consequences" Jimmy added.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the #1 Contender for the AWE Extreme Championship, from Japan, Renji! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Our Chairman also believes that Renji has proven himself to earn a championship opportunity" Jimmy explained.

"This might not be a title match, but a win would give the winner a huge momentum boost, and a chance to decide the stipulation at Injustice" AJ added in.

Renji steps into the ring, but Matt rolls out and grabs a mic.

"Whats going on? What does he have to say?" AJ asked.

Matt begins walking around the ring.

"With all due respect to the chairman of AWE, there is no way I'm putting my ass on the line right before whatever kind of match you decide at Injustice" Matt said.

"What does he mean by what kind of match Renji decides? Is he backing out?" Jimmy asked.

"In case if you're oblivious to what I'm trying to say, it means that I am not going to compete against my opponent at Injustice in a match just to decide what kind of match we'll compete in for MY title, so stick with whatever tickles your fancy, Slick Ren, I'm out of here" Matt said, walking up the ramp.

"How do you like that? Another Champion walking out of a match" AJ said.

Renji grabs the mic from the announcer.

"From where I come from, when someone walks away from a fight, they are labeled as cowards, is that what you are? A coward?" Renji asked, Matt stopped for a bit, the kept on walking.

"Renji trying to get in Matt's head" Jimmy said.

"I can understand that you want to be at top strength when I humiliate you and defeat you for that belt, Ain't that right, Big Bro?" Renji continued, Matt stopped.

"Big Bro?" AJ asked.

"Don't try to deny it, Matt, I may not seem like the social person, but I've had conversation with certain individuals and they tell me that you have a younger brother, Eddy…" Renji said, Matt looked up at the titantron and saw a picture of himself and Eddy

"Renji is right, Matt had a younger sibling by the name of Eddy" Jimmy confirmed.

"The very same brother they heard knocked you out with a door, the very same brother who has become a greater success in the wrestling world, Being a former CWF Champion" Renji mocked.

"As I recall, my pipsqueak of a brother couldn't hold onto the belt" Matt said, turning to Renji with a annoyed expression.

"Thing is, he won the belt on his FIRST try, you've had, what, 2, 3 tries for the AWE title and you couldn't do it" Renji shot back.

"He didn't even put in that much effort in, he cashed in an opportunity he got from a previous PPV victory and won it like that" Matt interjected, snapping his finger.

"What he did was something any of us would do given an opportunity like he had, what he did was smart, it took a ladder match with 2 other men who had a grudge against each other who wouldn't care less about you to give you the belt" Renji explained.

"He blew it all on CWF's grandest stage, Wrestleversary" Matt added.

"You too will blow it this Sunday at Injustice when I hit you with an R.K.O and pin you for the win, making your reign, ironically, as short as your brother, so, are you going to face me right now?" Renji asked.

Matt began walking down the ramp.

"It looks like Matt has changed his mind" AJ said.

Matt climbed onto the apron and stared at Renji. Matt then put one leg through top and middle rope, but kept one foot on the apron and continued to look at Renji. Matt finally went through the ropes and the ref signaled for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

After the bell rang, Matt immediately dropped down and rolled out of the ring. He smiled as he began walking up the ramp, the ref telling him to get back in the ring.

"I don't think so, he wants no part of Renji until this Sunday, and from what I'm hearing, Matt doesn't care what kind of match it is" Jimmy said.

The ref had no choice but to begin the count.

"1..2..3.." the referee began. That's when Renji slid out of the ring as well and ran up after Matt.

"Look at this, Renji is running up after him!" AJ yelled.

Renji blindsides Matt and they begin to brawl on the ramp. The ref still counting.

"..4..5..6..7.." he continued.

"Both of them are going to be counted out" Jimmy warned. Matt and Renji continue to fight.

"8..9..10! Ring the bell!" the referee said, motioning at the bell keeper.

*Bell Rings*

"Both men have been counted out, but they are still going at it!" AJ said. That's when more referees ran down and tried to break them apart.

"Gentlemen! Please! Stop this nonsense!" a voice yelled from the speakers, everyone looked up and saw Squilliam Fancyson on the titantron.

"Seeing as though both of you men are willing to brawl outside the ring, than inside, I've come to decision into naming the stipulation for the Extreme Match at Injustice, and to ensure there is a winner, both of you will compete in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" Squilliam announced. The cheers from the crowd began filling the arena.

"Oh Lord, a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Extreme Championship! Just imagine where these two might fight it out! They can fight backstage, in the lobby, or even the crowd themselves!" AJ said in excitement.

"Its going to be one heck of a night in Albuquerque, New Mexico come this Sunday

The referees escort the two backstage.

(Promo)

_Faster than a Speeding Bullet _plays as a warehouse door rises, revealing a crouching young man in Red with a black cap and headphones with other men in red.

Screen cuts to three men in Blue stationed around a building, one of them a main in a Hardhat working on a machine, another in a mask smoking, the other a soldier-like man juggling rockets.

The young man in Red pumps a shotgun in his hands and runs out with the others to attack.

Various Blue men start firing at the young man in Red, the young man dodging everything, he then outruns and passes a train as it crushes the blue soldier and another man in a blue pyro suit.

'Meet the Scout' is seen on a blue background.

The same man in red walks in front of the text from the right, the Scout.

"Um…I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to?" he asks.

The screen cuts to a large blue man sitting on a box, ready to take a bite out of a sandwich, when he is poked in the head by a the head of a bat, the Scout holding the bat.

"Yo, what's up?" Scout asks.

Screen cuts back to Scout in front of text

"D-Do you have any idea, any idea who I am" he asks.

Screen cuts to the large blue man and Scout in a fistfight, yelling, then back to the Scout.

"Basically - kind of a big deal!" he says.

Back to the fight as the Scout strangles the large blue man with his bat. Then back at the Scout again.

"Oh man, that's beautiful, Heh!" he says, flexing his scrawny arm.

Back To the fight as the large blue man has the scout in a headlock. Then back at the Scout

Again.

"Ya' listenin'? OK. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha'" the Scout begins to say as he pokes the camera, "…I hurt people."

Back to the fight where the Scout hit's the large man in the gut with the bat.

"BOINK!" he says.

Back to text.

"I'm a force a' nature!" he says.

Scout hits Heavy in the chin.

"BONK!"

Back to Scout.

"If you were from where I was from, you'd be f**kin' dead!"

Back to the fight where the large man is reaching for the sandwich, the Scout runs up the side of a shipping container, jumps off and slams his Bat into the man's head

Back to scout.

"WOOO!" he says.

Team Fortress 2 appears in text as the music plays

The Scout sits on the twitching body of the Heavy, eating the sandwich.

(Promo Ends)

Camera is focused on the announcer in the ring.

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime)

*Bell Rings*

"The following Diva's Tag Team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marzipan City, Panini!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering

"Panini may be small, but shes got a whole lot of fight in here" AJ stated.

"Yeah, and she'll be teaming with someone who spends quite a bit of time in the battle field, while also trying to be fashionable, Mystique Sonia" Jimmy added.

(Hero: 108 Theme plays)

"And her tag team partner, from Big Green, Mystique Sonia!" the announcer continued, the crowd cheering with a few whistles from the guys.

"You are aware of Mystique Sonia's flaw, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Flaw, are you kidding me? More like a curse, any guy saying 'I Love You' to Sonia undergoes a change, to say the least" AJ admits as the screen goes dark, "Uh oh"

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse plays)

"And their opponents, representing the NOBGG, Rogue, and Ophelia Ramirez!" the announcer finished, cheers and whistles from guys coming from the crowd

"They have made their name known as the most dominate Diva Faction in wrestling history" Jimmy stated.

"The largest Diva Faction, I might add" AJ added.

*Bell rings*

Ophelia and Panini start the match in the ring together, they lock up in the center, when Ophelia switches and catches Panini in a headlock. Ophelia walks towards the corner with Panini in hand and throws her into the turnbuckle, Ophelia then thrusts her shoulder into Panini's abdomen, then striking her in the side of the head with a right elbow. Ophelia repeats this twice before backing away, Panini dropping down to the bottom turnbuckle. Ophelia turns and runs at Panini, driving her boot into Panini's face. Ophelia drags Panini by her feet to the center of the ring and covers her.

"1..2" the ref counted, Panini kicks out.

"Ophelia is one tough chick, I wouldn't be surprised if she finished the match on her own without tagging Rogue in" AJ commented.

"Things could change in a second, AJ, don't count Panini out yet" Jimmy pointed out.

Ophelia picks Panini up and sets her up for Down South, but Panini counters and plants a DDT on Ophelia, both divas lying on the mat, the ref having no choice but to make the 10 count.

"You see? What did I tell you?" Jimmy reassured.

"Yeah, but there is still a 10 count to work with" AJ pointed out.

"1..2..3..4" the ref began counting.

Ophelia has no trouble getting up to her feet, but Panini has to use the ropes to pull herself up, Ophelia tags in Rogue, Rogue steps in and goes after Panini, but Panini manages to tag Mystique Sonia. Rogue stares at Sonia while Panini rolls out from under the ropes.

"All right, lets see how these two go at it!" AJ say, moving up to the edge of his seat.

Rogue says something to Sonia, Sonia smiles and goes in, Rogue immediately charges after her and both of them start exchanging elbows.

"Rogue just said 'Lets go sugah', with her southern accent" Jimmy explained.

Sonia slaps Rogue across the face, the crowd chanting "Holy Sh!t." Rogue glares at Sonia and grabs her by the hair and pulls, lifting Sonia in the air a bit, Rogue then throws Sonia, Sonia slamming face first on the mat. The ref gets on Rogue's case.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought things were getting personal" Jimmy said.

"Aren't girls like that? Known to slap and pull hair when they get into fights?" AJ asked.

Rogue hisses at the ref, causing the ref to stagger back a bit as Sonia gets to her feet. Rogue walks over to Sonia, Sonia, however, catches Rogue by surprise with a kick to the gut, following up with the Mystep. Sonia then pins Rogue.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Ophelia drops an elbow on the back of Sonia's head, breaking the count. Panini comes in to help, but Ophelia throws Panini through the ropes. Sonia gets up and runs up against the opposite ropes and bounces back towards Ophelia, Sonia then performs the Mystake on her, also sending Ophelia through the ropes. Sonia turns around and Rogue catches her off guard, latching The K'O Touch on Sonia's face.

"Rogue's got that submission maneuver on Sonia! The K'O Touch!" AJ yelled in excitement.

Sonia tries to break free but Rogue pushes her down, back first, onto the mat, Sonia frantically waves her arms around as Rogue tightens the grip, Sonia quickly stops as the ref checks on her, the ref lifts Sonia's arm up and lets go, her arm falling flat onto the mat, the ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Sonia's out of it!" Jimmy said in shock.

"Here are your winners as a result of a submission, the team of Ophelia Ramirez, and Rogue, the NOBGG!" the announcer said.

"The NoBGG are now 2 and Oh, and have proven they are a feminine force to be reckoned with" Jimmy said.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the night is not over just yet as up next is our Main Event, a 8-man tag team match, it will be the Peach Creek Playas, Kevin and Rolf, teaming with Loonatic's Ace Bunny and Rev Runner to take on the newest tag team Kevin Levin, and Muscle Man, and the current Tag Team Champions Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian" AJ explained.

"And earlier tonight, Leshawna and Nazz got to interview each team of two and get their thoughts and whats going to happen during tonight's Main Event, here is what they got

(Earlier Tonight)

Leshawna is seen with Ace Bunny and Rev Runner.

"What do you expect will happen when all 4 teams of the Tag Team Championship get together in the ring?" Leshawna asked.

"We'regoingtoblowtheroofoffthisp lace,thatswhatisgoingtohappen" Rev Runner quickly said, Leshawna and Ace looking at him.

"Well, what I'm hoping for is that us and the Peach Creek Playas will put aside the fact we'll be facing against each other this Sunday, and work together to take out the real threats" Ace explained.

Camera cuts to Nazz with the Peach Creek Playas.

"Hey guys, do you think your opponents will co-exist in tonight's Main Event, more importantly, will you two co-exist with the Loonatics?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf thinks that the new guys and the Nation have a feud going on, I am expecting that trouble between the two teams will slowly begin to take over their minds" Rolf explained.

"We're well aware that our partners are determined to win the tag titles as much as we do, but there is no doubt that we can work together and fuel the fire between the Nation and the new guys" Kevin explained.

Camera cuts to Nazz again but with Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian.

"Who do you think has the most to gain and the most to lose from this big tag team match?" Nazz asked.

"We're not too worried about losing this match because our titles are not on the line, so we're right about in the middle, but I do believe that the Peach Creek Posers have the most to gain, but just as much to lose because for one, we've beaten them on more than one occasion for the title so getting a win tonight would really build up their spirits, and two, losing this match could put a scenario in their heads that this Sunday's match might be the last time they can compete against us for the titles" Duck explained.

"What about Kevin Levin and Muscle Man?" Nazz asked.

"If my plan comes into play, then we should have no trouble retaining the titles" Duck smiled.

Camera cuts to Leshawna with Muscle Man and Kevin Levin.

"What do you think will be the outcome of this match?" Leshawna asked.

"We know exactly what will be the outcome of this match, its all a matter of kicking back and watching the action" Kevin Levin stated.

"And it won't be any different come this Sunday when we win the tag team titles, hey Kevin, you know who else likes to kick back and watch the action? My Mom!" Muscle Man joked, laughing as he and Kevin Levin walked away.

(Commentator's Table)

"Well, you just heard the answers and opinions of each team, now lets shift gears as we view the match card for Injustice" AJ said.

"First on the list is a Divas match, Starfire, vs. the current Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny, for the title" Jimmy announced.

"Due to pyrotechnics going off prematurely, Starfire got distracted and Lexi was able to use this opportunity to finish off Starfire and win the Divas Championship last month and Front of the Line" AJ explained.

"Next, its Sheen, taking on former friend Johnny Test for the Intercontinental Championship" Jimmy announced.

"Last week, Sheen got the jump on Johnny, and earlier tonight, we saw Johnny get payback, who will win between these friends turned foes" AJ explained.

"It was a match that was supposed to determine the stipulation for the Extreme Championship match, but that match never finished as #1 contender, Renji, and Extreme Champion, Matt, duked it out on the ramp before referees broke them up, but AWE Chairman Squilliam quickly settled things, it will be Renji, taking on Matt in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" Jimmy announced.

"They literally can pin each other anywhere in the arena, or outside for that matter! Its going to be a Slobber Knocker!" AJ explained in excitement.

"In just a few moments, these men will compete in a 8-Man tag team match, but this Sunday, it will be a Fatal Four Way Tag Team match for the Tag Team Titles, it will be the Peach Creek Playas, taking on Ace Bunny and Rev Runner of the Loonatics, taking on the newest tag team of the AWE, Muscle Man and Kevin E. Levin, and the current champs, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian" Jimmy announced.

" And just think, only two men will be legal in the match! But they can tag in anyone except the opposing legal man's partner, things can and will get out of hand, I guarantee it" AJ added.

"Finally, our Main Event, newly acquired superstar Kenshiro, taking on Slade for the AWE Championship, in a match Slade proposed, a Last Man Standing Match" Jimmy finished.

"It is not often we see a match like this, its nothing like a hell in a cell, or a steel cage match, but things could turn gruesome, we could see a career come to an end" AJ finished.

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following 8-man tag team match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, the team of Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering as the two make their way to the ring.

"We heard from each team answers to different questions, and what I strongly agree on the most, is that Kevin and Rolf both have much to gain, but just as much to lose in this match" Jimmy explained.

"And if they don't win, it could be the last time they'll compete against the current champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, so as long as they are the champions" AJ added.

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

"And their tag team partners, from Acmetropolis, the team of Ace Bunny, and Rev Runner, the Loonatics!" the announcer added, the crowd still cheering.

"Ace made it clear that they are focused on tonight's match, rather than their match this Sunday" Jimmy explained.

"He also made it clear that the real threats are their opponents in this match, but didn't mention anything about Kevin and Rolf but hope that they'll cooperate" AJ said.

(Motor City Machine Guns Theme Plays)

"Introducing their opponents, first, the team of Muscle Man, and Kevin E. Levin!" the announcer introduced, with boos from the crowd.

"These two seem to have a grudge against the Peach Creek Playas, for what I'm not too sure" Jimmy said.

"I'm more concerned on their relationship with the Nation of Animation" AJ wondered.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

"and their partners, from Acmetropolis, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian!" the announcer finished, the boos from the crowd growing.

"And speaking of which" Jimmy said.

"From what they said, they aren't to concerned with winning this match, I can't wait to see how this match turns out" AJ said.

*Bell Rings*

Kevin and Muscle Man start the match in the ring, the lock up in the center in a test of strength, much to Muscle Man's dismay, Kevin gets the upper hand as he applies a headlock, Muscle Man counters by pushing Kevin into the ropes, Kevin comes back and clotheslines Muscle Man, but Muscle Man staggers back, flailing his arms, Kevin attempts a second clothesline but Muscle Man remains on his two feet, Kevin goes for a third, but Muscle Man counters and Samoan drop.

"Does Muscle Man really have Muscle under that fat?" Jimmy asked.

"Its hard to tell, but he is big enough to take two clotheslines for that matter" AJ answered.

Muscle Man shakes his head a bit and gets to his feet, he then quickly goes for the Muscle drop, but Kevin rolls out of the way. Kevin gets to his feet and tags in Rev Runner. Muscle Man picks himself up, but Rev comes in from behind and drops him with a Bulldog. Rev gets to his feet, only to have Slam turn him around from behind, Slam smiles as Rev points a finger at him, Muscle Man climbs to his feet and tries to blindside Rev, but Rev sees it coming and throws Muscle Man through the top and middle rope and into Slam, sending the two flying onto the floor.

"Good Lord, Muscle Man, like a flying bulldozer, just sent flying through the ropes and bulldozed into Slam!" Jimmy said in astonishment.

Duck and K-11 hop down and help the two, but that's when Muscle Man and Slam get into an argument.

"Slam thinks Muscle Man intentionally knocked him down on purpose, ladies and gentlemen, we have to take a break, don't go anywhere as this huge 8-man tag team match continues, next!" AJ said as Duck and K-11 try to break the two apart.

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

Back in the ring, Danger Duck has Rev Runner in a cobra clutch submission.

"…Duck has got the cobra clutch locked in tight, ladies and gentlemen, while the match continues, lets take you back to what happened before the commercial break" Jimmy said.

Video shows the footage of Rev sending Muscle Man into Slam, and the argument between Muscle Man and Slam.

"Now during the break, the argument was broken apart as Muscle Man entered into the ring, Rev Runner would attempt the Corkscrew Scissors Kick finisher, but Muscle Man would dodge it, Slam then distracts the ref, and while the ref was distracted, Duck would kick Rev in the back, then Muscle Man follows it up by hitting a Samoan drop, Muscle Man would tag in Duck, and lead up to now as Duck applies the Cobra clutch submission maneuver" AJ explained.

Duck holds on to the hold, but Rev grabs Duck's legs and pick himself and Duck up, Rev then drops back onto Duck to break the hold. The crowd begins to chant as Rev reaches to Ace while Duck claws towards the ropes. Rev tags in Ace and the crowd goes wild as Duck gets to his feet, Ace hits Duck with a few clotheslines, then follows up with a back breaker, Ace then sets up for the Straight A, but Slam comes in and clotheslines Ace, Rolf and Kevin come in and they both clothesline Slam out of the ring, Muscle Man comes in from behind and tosses both Rolf and Kevin over the ropes, Muscle Man pounds on his chest with his clenched fists, he then turns around only to have Rev catch him in the chin with a Running Heel Kick, Rev then tackles Muscle Man outside of the ring.

"Oh Man! All hell has broken loose!" AJ yelled in excitement.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Jimmy said.

The ref tries to break the men outside the ring, turning his back on Duck and Ace. The two begins to climb to their feet when K-11 approaches Ace.

"Oh no, turn around Ace!" AJ yelled.

Ace gets to his feet first and faces K-11. K-11 smiles as Duck climbs to his feet, that's when K-11 grabbed Duck and lifted him over his shoulders.

"Wait a minute!" Jimmy yelled.

K-11 hits Levin Layout on Duck and smiles as he looks down on Duck.

"Kevin Levin just laid out Danger Duck!" AJ yelled.

K-11 casually leaves the ring, Muscle Man following behind. Ace watches as the two walk up the ramp, then turns his attention on Duck, Ace then covers Duck for the pin, the ref turns around and sees the pin and counts.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref said, pointing at the time keeper.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, the team of Ace Bunny, Rev Runner, Kevin and Rolf!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Kevin Levin and Muscle Man just backstabbed Duck" Jimmy said.

"I think they backstabbed the Nation!" AJ corrected.

Rev, Kevin, and Rolf climbed back into the ring and joined Ace in their victory celebration. Slam holds Duck up as they both glare at Kevin Levin and Muscle Man who were standing on stage, smiling.

"It has been one action packed Monday here in Colorado Springs, Colorado, but don't forget this Sunday, Injustice comes to Albuquerque, New Mexico, live on Pay-Per-View! With an even more action filled line-up!" Jimmy said.

"These 4 teams will compete in a Fatal-Four Way Tag team match for the AWE Tag Team Titles, not only that, the Extreme Championship will be defended in a Falls Count Anywhere match, but what I believe will be the highlight of the night is the Main Event, two men, battling each other until one man is unable to answer to count of ten in a Last Man Standing Match, thank you for joining us, Good night everyone!" AJ bid farewell as the show draws to a close.

**Results;**

**Johnny Test attacks Sheen during Sheen's entrance **

**Starfire issues a rematch for Divas Title against Lexi Bunny**

**Matt vs. Renji to determine stipulation for Extreme Championship match went into a Double Count-out, AWE Chairman Squilliam Fancyson announces the match will be a Falls Count Anywhere match**

"**Meet the Scout" Promo**

**Rogue and Ophelia Ramirez def. Mystique Sonia and Panini after Sonia passes out to Rogue's submission maneuver, The K'O Touch**

**Peach Creek Playas and the Loonatics def. the team of Muscle Man, Kevin Levin, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian after Kevin Levin hits Levin Layout on Duck**

_Summer Time Lovin' Lovin in the summer time! After being gone on Vacation, I finally get to update AWE again._


	32. Injustice I

February 7th - 2010 - Injustice

_Here we go with another PPV, Injustice, hope you'll enjoy it_

"The winds of change have turned" a man's voice said.

Footage of the Nation of Animation attacking AWE GM Steve Jones is shown.

"…Somebody get help!" AJ's voice yelled.

"And shown us a different path" the man's voice said.

Footage of AWE Chairman Squilliam Fancyson walking down the ramp is shown.

"…I have taken it upon myself to oversee the business here…" Squilliam said.

"Tonight, Justice will be served" the man's voice said.

Stand Up by Trapt plays as the intro to AWE Injustice starts, and fireworks go off above the ring, and on stage.

"Welcome everyone to what should turn out to be one of the most action packed Pay Per Views of the year, Injustice, we are coming to you live from a sold out arena in Albuquerque, New Mexico, I'm AJ and with me is my partner, Jimmy Neutron, and we got one heck of a night for you" AJ greeted.

"There is no denying that! By the way, we want to give a shout out to our buddy, Steve Jones, who is recovering back home in San Antonio, Texas, we miss you, and we wish you a full recovery" Jimmy said.

"Its going to a tough time without him, that's for sure, but the show must go on, that is what the Chairman of the AWE, Squilliam Fancyson, has suggested" AJ said.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"Tonight's opening contest, is for the AWE Divas Championship, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, now residing in Jump City, Starfire!" the announcer introduced, cheers and whistles from the crowd roaring.

"After losing the title a month ago, Starfire wasn't her usual peppy, happy self" AJ said.

"All of that, thanks to a pyro malfunction, but it strikes me as suspicious that it would go off right before Starfire would retain the title" Jimmy said.

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

"And her opponent, from Acmetropolis, representing the Loonatics, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny!" the announcer finished the introductions, with cheers and whistles from the crowd still going on.

"And it was Lexi who would take advantage of the distraction caused by the pyro, and pick up the win" AJ reminded.

"You think Lexi had anything to do with it?" Jimmy asked.

"I doubt it" AJ answered.

Lexi hands the belt to the ref, the ref presents the belt to the crowd and gives it to the time keeper, he then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Starfire offers a handshake to Lexi, Lexi hesitates but accepts, only to have Starfire lift her over her head in a Tameran Twister attempt, Lexi quickly wiggles free and drops behind Starfire. Starfire turns around. Lexi asks Starfire whats her deal. Starfire apologizes and they both step back from each other.

"Starfire was trying to pull a fast one over Lexi" AJ said.

"Starfire wants the title back, but she may risk her friendship with Lexi if she keeps this up" Jimmy pointed out.

Starfire tries to clothesline Lexi, but Lexi ducks. Lexi grabs Starfire around her waist from behind and goes for the Lexile, but Starfire lands on her feet, Lexi then goes for the Last Lexit, but Starfire dodges it. Starfire looks at Lexi in confusing, Lexi tells her that it was payback for that Handshake set up. Starfire goes for a clothesline, but Lexi ducks, Lexi tries to hit a back drop on Starfire, but Starfire once again lands on her feet. Starfire leaps up on Lexi's shoulders from behind, and rolls forward into a roll-up pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Lexi counters into her own pin.

"1..2" the ref counted again, but Starfire kicks out.

"These two are practically on par with each other" AJ admitted.

"Its like a game of one-upsmanship, seeing which girl will make the first major mistake" Jimmy said.

Both girls get to their feet, Lexi tackles Starfire into the corner, and rams her shoulder into Starfire's gut. Starfire grabs Lexi by the head and lands a headbutt on her, staggering Lexi back. Lexi shakes it off and charges at Starfire again, Starfire counters by lifting both feet, kicking Lexi in the face. Lexi falls back on the mat and covers her face in pain. Starfire sits up on the top turnbuckle and stands up.

"Uh oh, this is when Starfire got distracted, up on the top rope!" AJ pointed out.

"There is no pyro, yet" Jimmy said.

Starfire manages to hit The Starbolt on Lexi, she then pins Lexi.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted, he then was about to call for the bell but notices Lexi's foot on the bottom rope, and waives off the pin.

"Starfire wins back the title!" AJ yelled in excitement.

"No! the ref is waiving it off, Lexi's foot was on the bottom rope, this match is still going on!" Jimmy interjected.

The ref tells the time keeper that the match is still going on.

Starfire rolls away from Lexi and argues with the ref, the ref tells her that Lexi's foot was on the bottom rope. Starfire pounds the mat in frustration and stands up. Starfire then waits for Lexi to stand up. Lexi gets to her feet, Starfire then lifts Lexi over her shoulders. Starfire goes for the Tameran Twister, but Lexi counters it with a DDT.

"What a counter!" AJ said.

"Both Divas are down!" Jimmy said.

(Evil Laughter from a woman is heard, followed by WWE's Kharma's theme Plays*)

"What in the world is that?" AJ asked.

The stage goes purple as a figure appears from behind the curtains, Blackfire.

"Oh my god, AJ, its Blackfire! Starfire's older, evil sister!" Jimmy said.

**(A/N*: Kharma's laugh will be replaced by Blackfire's laugh, and no I don't know how Blackfire laughs, just imagine that she is :/)**

Blackfire walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Lexi gets to her feet first, but Blackfire grabs her and throws her out, the ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Blackfire then walks up to Starfire and watches as she struggles to get to her feet.

"This isn't good…" AJ said.

Starfire pulls herself up by the ropes, and turns and faces Blackfire. Starfire stares in shock as Blackfire grins at her. Blackfire kicks Starfire in the gut and hooks both of her arms, Blackfire then lifts her up and slams Starfire back down, face first on the mat. Blackfire stands up and brushes her hair backs and starts to laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner as a result of a Disqualification, and still AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny" the announcer said, the crowd booing at Blackfire.

"Blackfire has just costed her own sister the title" Jimmy said.

"No doubt, Blackfire not only sends a message to her sister, but sends a message to the Divas locker room, that a new, destructive diva has made her presence known, ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, two former friends will face each other for the Intercontinental Championship" AJ explained.

*Locker room*

Matt is seen tying his right hand with white wrestling tape, he then stands up and begins punching a punching bag, Yang then approaches him.

"You're getting yourself in one hell of a fight, Matt. A Falls Count Anywhere match? You have no idea what will happen" Yang said.

"It is the unpredictability I'm going to use to my advantage, which is why I don't want any of you guys to interfere" Matt said.

"That is fine by me, man, but just so you know, we're hear for yo…" Yang began to say, but Matt cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm telling you, I do not want any help, this is my fight, shit can get real brutal, there is a chance one of us might not walk out under our own power, now, promise me that you, nor any of the others will get involved" Matt asked, facing Yang

"I promise…good luck, Matt, you'll need it" Yang said, walking away. Matt then continued his practice.

*Bell Rings*

"The following match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship!" the announcer said.

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Retro City, Sheen Estevez!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering.

"Last week, Sheen was scheduled to compete but was blind sighted by…HEY!" AJ yelled as Johnny knocks Sheen in the head with the belt from behind.

"Its déjà vu all over again!" Jimmy said.

Johnny smiles as the referee from the ring ran to Sheen's aid. Two more referees came from backstage and tried to get Johnny back backstage. The ref from the ring helped Sheen up, Sheen staggered and stumbled to the ring, the ref tried to help Sheen back, but Sheen refused.

"Once again, Johnny has ambushed Sheen from behind!" AJ explained.

"The ref is trying to reason with Sheen, but Sheen still wants to continue!" Jimmy said.

Sheen tells the ref to go on with the match, the ref accepts and tells the announcer that the match will still go on.

(Test's final theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Porkbelly, he is the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing at Johnny.

"I can't believe how much Johnny has changed, I thought he and Sheen were friends?" AJ asked.

"Being a champion has a way of changing people's minds, not that I know anything about that, but look how losing the Divas Champion changed Starfire!" Jimmy explained.

"And I can't believe Sheen still wants to continue" AJ added.

Before Johnny could reach the ring, Sheen slid out and began assaulting Johnny.

"Here we go, this time Sheen is the one to start swinging!" AJ said.

Sheen continues the assault until Johnny stops him with a knee to the gut, Johnny then throws Sheen face first into the steel post. Johnny then reaches from under the ring and grabs a steel chair. Sheen pulls himself up by the apron, blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh my god, Sheen is bleeding from the nose, his nose may be broken from that steel post" Jimmy said.

"Johnny just grabbed a steel chair from under the ring, the match hasn't even started" AJ added.

Johnny sets the chair against the barricade and tosses Sheen in the ring, Johnny following behind. The ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

With the match finally started, Johnny walks over to Sheen and picks him up. Sheen then surprises him with a kick to the gut, then hitting the Ultra Twist-of-Fate.

"Oh man! Out of desperation, a Twist-of-Fate!" AJ yelled.

Sheen covered Johnny.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Johnny kicked out. Johnny scrambled to his feet and kicked Sheen in the side of the head. Johnny clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Johnny picked Sheen up and hit the Testament on him. Johnny then pinned Sheen.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, signaling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said.

"What a shame it had to end this way, after blind sighting him a second time, Johnny retains the title" Jimmy said in disgust.

"I'm afraid its not over yet" AJ said, as Johnny rolled outside the ring and grabbed the steel chair. Johnny slid back into the ring and waited for Sheen to get to his feet.

"Come on! The match is over! You won! Leave him alone!" Jimmy yelled.

(It's Melon Time! Is heard, followed by the Hurricane's theme plays)

"WHAT!" AJ screamed.

Captain Melonhead appears from behind the curtain and rushes to Sheen's aid, the crowd erupting in cheer.

"Oh my! Its-Its Captain Melonhead!" Jimmy yelled.

Captain Melonhead slides through the bottom rope and tackles Johnny down to the mat and begins throws punches. Melonhead rolls off and hops to his feet while Johnny scrambles to get up. Melonhead then knocks Johnny down with authority with the Melon Ram.

"And down goes Johnny!" AJ yelled. Johnny rolls out of the ring, holding his stomach while Melonhead checks on Sheen.

"Captain Melonhead just saved Sheen, he really is a hero!" Jimmy said. Johnny leaves up the ramp with the title, still holding his stomach as Melonhead helps Sheen up.

"I guess we know who might be next in line for the title! Ladies and gentlemen, we still got tons action to come, up next is a match that literally anything can happen, a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Extreme Championship between champion Matt, and challenger Renji" AJ announced.

"We just heard from Matt earlier that he wants this match just between himself and Renji, we now have Nazz who is standing by with the challenger, Renji" Jimmy said.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Renji.

"Hey guys! I'm here with a man who guarantees that he will become champion, now Renji, how can you be so certain of this outcome that you guarantee it will happen?" Nazz asked.

"I can't really explain it, all I can say is that I have these visions that a title will change hands this night, and we just saw two champions that have successfully held on to their belts" Renji began to explain

"Is it possible that more than one championship will change hands tonight? I mean, there are two other matches after yours, how can you be sure that it is your match?" Nazz asked.

"In my vision, I saw one lone warrior stand above a fallen opponent, I'm willing to wager my career that that lone warrior is me…now, if you'll excuse me, my moment of reckoning has come" Renji said, walking away.

*Commentators Table*

"Wow, Renji is really serious about the visions, but ladies and gentlemen, the next time we are on Pay Per View, we will be in Chicago, Illinois for Salvation" AJ announced.

"It was announced by AWE Chairman Squilliam Fancyson that there will be two 5-on-5 Elimination Tag team matches, one of them with men, the other having Divas, not only that, the winning team will receive future championship opportunities of their choosing, except for the captain, the captain will automatically receive a future AWE Championship match" Jimmy explained.

"The winning team of the Divas match will receive opportunities for the AWE Divas Title, so as long as the matches are at least six weeks apart" AJ added.

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is a Falls Count Anywhere match! In this match, there are no disqualifications, no count-outs, no submissions, the only way to win is by pinfall, now, a pinfall can occur anywhere in the arena, so there must be a winner" the announcer explained.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Japan, Renji!" the announcer introduced, a mix of cheers and boos coming from the crowd.

"Ever since Front of the Line, things have been getting more personal between Renji and Matt, and it all boils down here tonight" AJ said.

"Renji has been trying to get into Matt's head, using such subjects as Matt's younger brother Eddy" Jimmy added.

(Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

"And his opponent, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, he is the AWE Extreme Champion, Matt!" the announcer finished, with boos from the crowd filling the arena.

"I know there is nothing I can do about it, but I just hope things won't get to serious between these two" AJ said.

"Both of these men are tough individuals, they will take a beating, but there is only so much a human being can take before they become physically exhausted" Jimmy pointed out.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with both men getting into each other's faces, trying to intimidate one another. Matt breaks it up by shoving Renji back. Renji retaliates with a right hand to the jaw, Matt comes back with a punch of his own and the two go back and forth. Matt stops the fist fight with a rake of the eyes to Renji, Renji covers his face and Matt takes advantage by tackling him down to the mat. Both of them roll out of the ring, the ref following them. Matt picks Renji up and throws him back first against the ring. Matt then irish whips him against the barricade.

"These two are going at it, and Matt gets an early lead" AJ said.

Renji drops to the floor and Matt covers him.

"1..2" the ref counts, but Renji kicks out.

Matt picks Renji up and tries to throw him face first against the steel post, but Renji stops himself and kicks back with his leg into Matt's groin into a low blow. Renji then reverses and throws Matt face first into the post. Matt stumbles forward and falls to his knees, holding his crotch. Renji picks Matt up by the hair and reveals Matt bleeding from above his left eye.

"Oh my god, AJ, Matt has been cut open" Jimmy pointed out.

Renji throws Matt up the ramp and walks over to the steel steps. Renji pulls the upper portion of the steps off as Matt struggles to get to his feet while going up the ramp. Renji then follows after Matt. A spotlight is shown on Matt as he gets up to the stage. Renji dashes at him, ready to throw the steps. Matt dropkicks Renji in the knee and sends Renji falling face first against the stage wall, against the steps.

"Oh man! Face first against the steel! The stage wall doesn't help, either!" AJ said, wincing at the impact.

Matt struggles to get to his feet as Renji covers his face from the impact. Matt gets to his feet and covers Renji for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Renji kicks out. Matt argues with the ref, brushing his hair back, the blood discoloring his hair. Matt gets up and kicks Renji in the gut before stumbling through the curtain.

"Where in the hell is Matt going?" AJ asked.

"Its falls count anywhere, Renji better hurry up and catch up before he loses him" Jimmy answered.

Renji pulls himself up and looks for Renji, the ref points out that Matt went through to the back, Renji then chases after him, with the ref behind him.

"Well, it looks like we have a problem here, the cameraman on stage can't follow them, their cord is not long enough to keep pace" AJ said.

"Let's hope we can get a feed soon" Jimmy said.

*Backstage*

The camera cuts to Nazz and Leshawna talking when Renji surprises them.

"Where's Matt?" Renji asked.

"Don't you have a match right now?" Nazz asked.

"It's Falls Count Anywhere, have you seen him, yes or no?" Renji asked. The two girls shook their heads. Renji sighed and began walking down the hallway. Then, from out of nowhere, Matt runs in holding a garbage can. Matt tries to hit Renji, but Renji ducks, causing Matt to run into to some equipment cases.

"Oh god, Matt almost knocking Renji out with that trash can, at least we got a cameraman back there" Jimmy said.

Matt turned and tried swinging the trash can again, but Renji ducked again. Renji then kicked Matt in the gut, he then grabbed the trash can and put it over Matt. Renji then threw Matt into a door marked 'Divas'.

"Jimmy, am I seeing things? Or is that the entrance to the Divas Locker room?" AJ asked, chuckling.

"You're not seeing things, and I hope you won't if these two decide to move on" Jimmy said.

*Matt bounced off the door and turned around. Renji then tackles Matt, still in the trash can, through the door. Mystique Sonia, Kimiko, and Reggie Rocket were a few of the Divas, not fully clothed*, to scream as the two men bust through the door. The ref deciding to stay behind in the hallway.

"For the love of god, do these two have any manners? Or any common sense?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Oh dear, talk about unexpected surprise! But I guess anything can happen during a Falls Count Anywhere match" AJ said, blushing.

**(*A/N: Had writer's block here and asked a friend with help XP)**

Renji stood up and was greeted by Kimiko with hair spray in the eyes. While Matt struggled to get the trash can off, Sonia and Reggie began hitting him with drawers from the dresser. Matt pulled off the trash can and saw Renji rubbing his eyes. Matt then slammed the trash can into Renji's back. Matt then grabbed and threw Renji into a beauty mirror, shattering the mirror.

"Oh for the love of god! The glass shattering on impact!" Jimmy yelled.

The divas began tossing various make-up at Matt and Renji, the make-up splattering on them. Matt grabbed Renji and threw him through another door in the locker room, Matt following after. The cameraman followed the two and found himself in the shower room. Matt then pushed Renji into an open shower stall, which was still running, Matt accidentally slipping on the floor.

"Oh my goodness! You think they are going to wash away all the make-up the divas threw at them?" AJ asked, his face growing redder.

"Cut it out, AJ!" Jimmy asked.

"HEY! What are you sick twisted perverts doing in here!?" a voice shouted, the cameraman turned and saw Gwen and the NOBGG in towels.

"I…uh…t-there is a match going on!" the cameraman said, shaking.

"Really, sugah? You expect us to believe that?" Rogue asked.

From out of the corner of the camera, Matt carefully stood up, only for Renji to splash a bucket of hot water at him.

"AGH! F*Bleep*K! UH!" Matt screamed, running back through the door. Renji tried following, but slipped as well, he got back up on his feet and followed Matt.

"You waiting for a show!? GET OUT!" Ophelia shouted, throwing a brush at the cameraman. The cameraman nearly slipped, but regain his balance as he chased after Matt and Renji.

"The roof is spinning, I'm getting dizzy!" AJ complained, his face as red as an apple.

The cameraman dodged various things thrown at him from the Divas and found Matt and Renji running down the hall outside the room, soaking wet. Matt ran back towards the ring, with Renji, the ref, and the cameraman behind them.

"It looks like they are coming back" AJ said.

Matt rolled back in the ring, but before Renji could, Yang, from out of nowhere, ambushed him.

"Wait a minute, what the hell!? That's Yang!" Jimmy yelled.

"Why is Yang here? He promised Matt he wouldn't interfere!" AJ asked.

"I have no idea what is going through Yang's mind!" Jimmy said.

Yang began stomping on Renji while Matt's back was turned to him. Yang threw Renji back in the ring then reached under the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Yang then climbed into the ring and waited for Renji when Matt turned and saw him. Matt then grabbed the chair out of Yang's hands.

"What are you doing!?" Yang asked.

"I told you not to interfere! This is my match!" Matt shouted at him. Renji got to his feet while, unknown to Matt. Yang saw this and pushed Matt out of the way. Yang then lifted Renji up over his shoulders.

"Oh no, Yang is going for the Woo-FU!" AJ said.

Renji managed to drop behind Yang. Yang turned around. Renji went for the R.K.O on Yang, but Yang countered and pushed Renji. Matt swung the chair at Renji, but Renji ducked, and inadvertently struck Yang.

"Matt just knocked Yang out, inadvertently with chair!" Jimmy yelled.

Matt dropped the chair and looked down at Yang's unconscious body in shock. Renji then turned Matt around and hit the R.K.O.

"R.K.O! R.K.O on Matt!" AJ yelled.

Renji then covered Matt for the pin.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, signaling to the time keeper.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and NEW Extreme Champion! Renji!" the announcer said.

"Renji has won the AWE Extreme Title! Thanks to an assist from Yang!" AJ yelled.

"It looked as if Matt was going to hit Renji with the chair, but on instinct, Renji ducked, and took Yang out!" Jimmy pointed out.

"I knew Yang's plan was to help Matt, but it completely backfired!" AJ said.

The ref handed Renji the title and raised his hand in victory. Renji held the title over his head to the crowd, the crowd cheering him. Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw Yang slowly starting to get up. Renji dropped the title on the mat and waited for Yang to get to his feet. Yang stood up, only for Renji to turn him around and hit an R.K.O on him.

"R.K.O on Yang!" Jimmy said.

"Serves him right, you know, I bet right now our General Manager, Steve, is smiling back home" AJ said.

(Promo)

Video cuts to a Blu Pyro firing a blast of flame from his Flamethrower. He thrusts his weapon in the air and laughs triumphantly. A rocket comes from off-screen and blows him up.

"Ow!" he says

Video then cuts to a Demoman as he takes a drink, then also blows up.

Another video is shown of a Heavy pointing to the camera like a gun.

"Pow!" he says before blowing up.

"Meet the Soldier" text appears on screen.

Cut to the soldier, drilling what appears to be a line of recruits.

"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight! Sun Tzu said that, and I'd say he knows a little bit more about fighting than you do, pal, because he invented it, and then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor." He said

[The Art of War plays]

Cut to the Soldier holding his Shovel and screaming.

The Soldier then charges the final capture point in Granary with his Shotgun and kills a Demoman, who fires at him but misses. He switches to his rocket launcher and a BLU Medic appears behind him, firing syringes.

"To the left!" a red Demoman says

"Maggots!" Soldier says

The Soldier turns to the left and fires a rocket at the Medic, blowing him up.

"Right up! Right up!" a red Sniper said.

"Go, go, go!" Red Heavy said.

The Soldier, Sniper and Heavy charge into battle together, as explosions occur all around them.

Cut back to the Soldier's drill. Music pauses.

"Then, he used his fight money..." Soldier continues.

The Soldier unhooks two grenades from his belt, one in each hand.

" ...to buy two of every animal on earth, and then he herded them onto a boat..." he continues

The Soldier demonstrates by using the grenades, moving them in a walking motion.

"...and then he beat the crap out of every single one." He said.

The Soldier bangs the two grenades together repeatedly.

Cut back to battle scene. Music resumes.

"Sentry up 'dere!" a scout says from behind cover.

The Soldier runs up to the Sentry gun and rocket jumps onto a pipe, both destroying the Sentry and killing the Engineer in the process.

A BLU Heavy and Pyro are holding the final capture point. The Heavy is laughing gleefully. The Soldier jumps downward, firing a rocket that lands just before he does. The explosion kills both the Heavy and Pyro. A Spy uncloaks and attempts to backstab the Soldier, but the Soldier pulls out his shovel, swiftly knocking out the Spy with it.

[Freeze frame]

Cut back to the Soldiers drill.

"And from that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a 'zoo'!" the Soldier said, laughing.

Crickets chirp as the 'recruits' are revealed to be the heads of BLU team members perched on a gate, all wearing BLU Soldier helmets. The Medic's head falls off the gate.

Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays.

"Unless it's a farm!" Soldier says to the Medic's head.

(Promo Ends)

*Commentators Table*

"Oh man, I'm getting serious goose bumps, here, Jimmy, and the night is still not over" AJ said in excitement.

"We've seen Starfire's older sister, Blackfire, make her appearance, not only costing Starfire the title, but showing her strength" Jimmy explained.

"We've seen the return of Captain Melonhead after Johnny successfully retained the Intercontinental Championship in an unfair match, and just moments ago, we've crowned a new Extreme Champion in Renji!" AJ added.

"But coming up next is a big Fatal Four Way Tag Team match for the AWE Tag Team titles, featuring teams who, for the past several weeks, have had some bad blood for one another, and all that tension and hate will boil down here" Jimmy explained.

"Lets take a look from the beginning of it all, last month at Front of the Line, where it looked as if the Peach Creek Playas were going to put an end to Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian's tag team title streak" AJ said.

*AWE Flashback*

Footage of Rolf hitting the Urban Spike on Danger Duck is shown, then Kevin Levin and Muscle Man attacking him in masks. The video cuts to the following night where Kevin was about to exit the cage when Muscle Man, still masked, slams the cage door in his face.

"…for two nights in a row, these two dorks have been interfering AND costing our tag team title matches with Duck and Slam, and they have the nerve to hide behind masks, there is no doubt in my mind that they are working for the Nation" Kevin said.

"…which is why I came up with this match at Injustice, the tag team titles will be defended in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match!" Squilliam Fancyson said.

"Whoa! What a match!" AJ said in shock.

"It will be Duck and Slam, defending against Kevin and Rolf, Rev Runner and Ace Bunny…and Muscle man and Kevin Levin…" Squilliam continued as the video cuts to each team in order, and in sync with Squilliam's announcement.

The video cuts during the 8-man tag team match where everyone was getting into the ring and taking each other out.

"Oh Man! All hell has broken loose!" AJ yelled in excitement.

The video ends with the Peach Creek Playas, Ace, and Rev in the ring with Duck and Slam outside the ring, and Muscle Man and Kevin Levin on stage.

*End Flashback*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team match, and it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd getting pumped up, "Now, in this match, there will 4 teams of two, but only two men will start this match, and they can tag in anyone, their partner, or someone from the other two teams, the two individuals to start the match have been randomly chosen, the first team to get a pinfall or submission will win the tag team championship!"

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, the team of Kevin and Rolf, the Peach Creek Playas!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering.

"With nothing to lose, can these two finally walk out with the belts?" AJ asked.

"Nothing to lose? If they don't win, it may be the last time they'll compete for the tag team titles, and from what I've just been told, these two will part ways if they come up empty handed!" Jimmy explained.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Take a look…" Jimmy said.

*Earlier Tonight*

The titantron cut to Kevin and Rolf with Nazz.

"Hey guys, I heard you wanted to make an announcement?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, Nazz, me and Rolf have been talking since this past Monday night, and we've decided, that if we don't walk out of Albuquerque as tag team champs, we'll be parting ways and going solo for a while" Kevin said, Nazz gasped, as well as the crowd.

"But why?" Nazz asked.

"We've worked our butts off for months now, and yet, we haven't received the goods we so well deserved" Rolf explained.

"We can't keep putting our blood, and sweat into this if we get nothing in return, maybe going at things on our own will change it, if not, maybe we'll get back together and keep on rolling" Kevin said.

Nazz's eyes begin to water as she gave Kevin and Rolf a big hug. Kevin and Rolf return the hug and walked off.

*Ring*

Kevin and Rolf were in the ring, they give each other a manly handshake as they wait for the others

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, first, representing the Loonatics, the team of Rev Runner, and Ace Bunny!" the announcer added, the crowd cheering.

"This is their first run at the titles, and they are just as determined as Kevin and Rolf" AJ said.

"Tonight, they won't be teaming with Kevin and Rolf, they'll be going up against them…" Jimmy began to explain.

(Motor City Machine Guns Theme Plays)

"Next, they are the team of Muscle Man, and Kevin E. Levin!" the announcer added, the crowd booing.

"…and these two, Muscle Man, and Kevin Levin, also a team that are gunning for the titles" Jimmy finished.

"From what we witnessed this pass Monday, they are not associating with the Nation" AJ said.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

"Finally, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions! Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing.

"They've made enemies out of the Peach Creek Playas, and their former partners, Ace and Rev, but now they can add Muscle Man and Kevin Levin to their list" AJ said.

"These two will be at a great disadvantage, going up against 3 teams who would like nothing more than to dethrone the two" Jimmy said.

*Bell Rings*

Ace and Rolf start off the match. They lock up in the center, but Rolf quickly takes over with a bear hug on Ace. Ace tries to get loose, but Rolf hangs on and starts shaking Ace fiercely, Ace manages to counter with a DDT. Ace gets to his feet and tags Rev in while Rolf picks himself up. Rev climbs to the top turnbuckle and waits for Rolf to turn around. Rev lands a crossbody on Rolf, but Rolf manages to hold onto Rev as he completely flips back and picks himself, and Ref up. Rolf staggers back towards Muscle Man and K-11 a little lifting Rev up, just enough for Muscle Man to make a blind tag without Rolf knowing.

"Things can get real confusing in these types of matches when your opponent blindly tags himself in" Jimmy explained.

Rolf hits a Samoan drop on Rev and goes for the pin, but the ref tells Rolf that Rev isn't the legal man. Muscle Man hits a elbow drop on Rolf from behind.

"Its these types of situations where a pin can quickly, and easily be broken up" AJ said.

Muscle Man picks Rolf up and Irish whips him into Duck and Slam's corner. Muscle Man then charges at Rolf and squashes him against the turnbuckle. Muscle Man turns around and laughs as he pulls his pants up. Unknown to him, Slam tags himself in just as Rolf drops down.

"Slam takes advantage and uses the blind tag tactic as well" AJ said.

" Unfortunately for Rolf, it isn't going to stop Muscle Man from going for the Stinkface" Jimmy said in disgust.

Muscle Man backs his ass into Rolf's face and begins rubbing his ass all over Rolf's face. While this is happening, Slam drops down and runs around to the other side of the ring. Slam slides back into the ring facing Muscle Man. Muscle Man steps away from Rolf and runs at Slam. Slam then hits the Twisted Slam on Muscle Man, then goes for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Kevin breaks up the count. Duck comes in and hits Kevin with the Danger Breaker. Rev catches Duck off guard with a Running Heel Kick.

"Here we go again!" AJ said.

"Don't forget Slam and Muscle Man are still the legal men.

Muscle Man pulls himself up by the ropes, only for Ace to come from behind and lift him up by the arms, over Ace's back. Muscle Man's weight forces Ace to stumble back, just enough for K-11 to tag himself in by touching Muscle Man's foot. Ace nails Muscle Man with the Straight A. Rev tries to hit Slam with the Corkscrew Scissors Kick, but Slam counters and lifts Ref up and over the ropes. Ace hops on Slam from behind and tries to bring him down with Ace in the Hole, but Slam keeps his balance. K-11 comes in and kicks Slam in the gut, he then lifts Slam over his shoulders, with Ace still on Slam's back.

"Oh my God! Are you seeing this?" AJ stared in shock.

"I'm seeing it, but how is it possible for Kevin Levin to lift both Slam and Ace up!?" Jimmy said, stunned at the view.

With a yell, K-11 hits the Levin Layout on Slam and Ace. K-11 leans against the ropes as Ace crawls away from under Slam. K-11 kicks Ace out of the ring and covers Slam for the pin.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, signaling for the bell as Kevin slid in the ring and tried breaking the pin up, but failed.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, and New Tag Team Champions! Muscle Man, and Kevin E Levin!" the announcer shouted.

"Oh my god…" AJ said.

"Each team fought for the titles, but Kevin Levin seals the deal with a tremendous show of strength!" Jimmy said.

"I saw Kevin slide in at the last second, trying to break the count up, which made me realize, that the Peach Creek Playas are no more…" AJ pointed out.

"You're right, as much as I didn't want to see Kevin and Rolf split up, they were unable to capture the titles, as a result, they will be going solo" Jimmy said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we only got one more match, and it is our Main Event, it will be Slade defending the AWE Championship against Kenshiro, a man who, according to Slade, is a man who is worthy of facing him" AJ said.

*AWE Flashback*

At Front of the Line, Slade is seen holding the total over Lin Chung.

"Slade! Hey Slade!" a voice calls out.

Camera cuts to Airnaruto45 on stage.

"Slade! Your day of reckoning is at hand, and your reign as champ has come to an end!" Airnaruto45 warned.

"…what kind of threat would you be to someone like me?" Slade asked.

"…I never said it would be me" Airnaruto45 said.

Camera cuts to Kenshiro appearing behind Slade, then hitting a sit-out power bomb.

"Oh my God!…" AJ yelled.

"Slade, for too long you've been crippling anyone that you consider a threat to your title, well next month, I'm going to be the one that stops you and takes that title" Kenshiro warned Slade.

"If you're not down with that, then I've just got four words for you. Omae wa mo Shinderiu. Translation: You are already dead!" Airnaruto45 said.

Camera shows Kenshiro holding the title above his head.

2 weeks later…

"…Kenshiro, you leave me no choice but to put the AWE Title on the line, in a Last…Man…Standing match…against you" Slade challenged.

"A Last Man Standing Match for the AWE Championship?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Do not mistaken this challenge as a free pass for the my Title, Kenshiro, I want to see what you are actually capable of, I want to see if you can put me on my ass, on my back, for 10-seconds, and Ken, do not disappoint me" Slade said.

*End Flashback*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is a Last Man Standing match, and it is for the AWE Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd getting pumped up and cheering, "Now in this match, there is no disqualification, no count-out, there are no submissions, nor pinfalls, the only way to win is to incapacitate your opponent to a point they are unable to answer to a count of 10" the announcer explained.

"You heard it, ladies and gentlemen, the only way to win is to beat your opponent to a point they can't get to their feet by the count of 10" AJ thoroughly explained.

"Anything can happen, AJ, this match could end somewhere outside the ring" Jimmy said.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Japan, Kenshiro!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering.

"Kenshiro, a mysterious man, who a month ago surprised Slade after successfully defending the AWE Title against Lin Chung, makes his AWE Debut, in a championship match for the AWE Championship, we don't see these types of situations happen that often" AJ explained.

"We just heard the challenge issued by Slade moments ago, I can only imagine what was going through his mind since the surprise attack, and what he said a few weeks ago" Jimmy said.

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays)

"Any his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing.

"Slade has taken on and defeated the best AWE had to offer, but tonight, he is taken on a man he has no knowledge of, nor has seen in action, my guess is that Slade will be at a disadvantage" AJ said.

"That's an understatement, with no count-outs, or disqualifications, there is no easy way out for Slade" Jimmy said.

Slade and Kenshiro get up close and personal, staring each other down, Slade hands the belt to the ref, not taking his eyes of Kenshiro. The ref held the title over his head, showing it to the crowd before handing it over to the announcer. The ref had the two back up and asked them if they were ready. Both Slade and Kenshiro nodded as the ref called for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

In a split second, both men lock up in the center in a test of strength. Slade seems to get an advantage as he begins to push Kenshiro back a step, but it all backfired when Kenshiro threw Slade back with tremendous force, Slade rolling on the mat and getting on one knee.

"Kenshiro showing a tremendous amount of strength" Jimmy said.

"Slade really has his work cut out for him" AJ said.

Slade casually stood up and popped his neck. Both he and Kenshiro then go a second round at a test of strength. Just like last time, Slade pushes Kenshiro back a step. Kenshiro then uses his strength to push Slade back, but Slade quickly gets the better of him as he uses the force to arm drag Kenshiro over him and into the turnbuckle.

"Slade learns from his mistakes and quickly gets the jump on Kenshiro" AJ said.

"He literally used Kenshiro's pushing force to literally pull a fast one" Jimmy pointed out.

Slade goes to work on Kenshiro, throwing in some kicks, landing some across Kenshiro's head. Kenshiro manages to catch one of Slade's kicks, Kenshiro then flips Slade over. Slade sticks the landing but Kenshiro cuts him off guard with a clothesline.

"What a massive clothesline, nearly taking Slade's head off" AJ said.

Kenshiro steps away as Slade lays on the mat clutching his head with his hands, the ref beginning the count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref counted, Slade picks himself up with the turnbuckle and while his back turned to Kenshiro, tears the second turnbuckle off revealing the steel holding the ropes together. Slade turns around and Kenshiro comes charging at him. Slade dropkicks Kenshiro in the knee, knocking him down face first into the steel.

"Oh man, what a hit on the steel" Jimmy cringed.

"This is where the no disqualification stipulation comes in handy" AJ said.

Slade takes a breath as Kenshiro lays on the mat in front of the turnbuckle, the ref then begins to count.

"1..2..3..4..5" the ref counted, Kenshiro rolls out of the ring onto his feet, breaking the count. Slade follows from behind. Slade runs and hit's a forearm across the back of Kenshiro's head. Kenshiro drops to a knee as Slade shakes the steel steps away from the steel post. Slade then grabs Kenshiro by the head, showing to the camera Kenshiro bleeding from the forehead.

"Uh oh, Kenshiro is opened up" AJ said.

"It didn't long for something like this to happen, and there is no count-out, so the much could end out of the ring as well" Jimmy said.

Slade slams Kenshiro face-first on the steel steps. Kenshiro stumbles back while Slade tries to remove the top half of the steps. Slade manages to shake loose the top half and lift it up, he then waits for Kenshiro to turn around. Kenshiro turns around, and Slade begins to charge at Kenshiro with the steps. Kenshiro moves out of the way, causing Slade to collide with a steel post, his face slamming into the steps.

"Well that plan backfired on Slade" Jimmy said.

Slade dropped the steps and covered his face, stumbling up the ramp. Kenshiro follows after Slade as he continues to sway back and forth up the ramp.

"Both men are going up the ramp" AJ said.

"Let's hope they won't go too far, remember, both Renji and Matt both went backstage, their brawl continuing" Jimmy pointed out.

Slade stopped for a second, but enough for Kenshiro to club him in the back. Kenshiro then grabbed Slade by the head and throw him face first into the stage wall, sparks and crackles coming off of the wall.

"Good lord, sparks are literally flying between these two" AJ said.

Slade stumbled away from the wall and in front of the stage entrance before falling on both knees. Kenshiro picked Slade up and lifted him over his right shoulder.

"Kenshiro has Slade over his shoulder, what in the world is he thinking" Jimmy asked.

Kenshiro got a running start and slammed Slade spine first down on the stage floor.

"Good god, a Running Powerslam on the stage!" AJ yelled.

Slade writhed in pain as the ref began the count.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7" the ref counted, but Slade manages to pick himself up. Kenshiro walked over to pick Slade up but Slade catches him off guard with an uppercut, sending Kenshiro stumbling back. Kenshiro tries landing a punch, but Slade blocks it. Slade then lifts Kenshiro up and hit's a Sidewalk slam, denting a stage floor panel.

"The ball rolls into Slade's court with a huge Sidewalk slam" Jimmy said.

"Huge is right, both men's weight causing a dent in the floor panel" AJ said.

"1..2..3..4..5..6" the ref counted, but Slade cuts him off. Slade picks Kenshiro up and pulls him near the edge of the stage.

"Oh no, don't tell me what I think Slade is going to do" AJ said.

Slade grabs Kenshiro by the throat.

"Oh my god, not a Chokeslam off the stage! Slade, this is too much!" Jimmy yelled.

Slade lifts Kenshiro up, but Kenshiro manages to escape and drop behind Slade. Kenshiro the kicks Slade in the gut and wraps his arms around Slade's waist. Kenshiro lifts Slade up in air and jumps off the stage, hitting a Sit-out Powerbomb on Slade through the pyrotechnics station. Several stage pyro goes off on stage, with sparks coming off the pyrotechnics station.

"Oh my lord, for the love of god! Kenshiro just power bombed Slade through the Pyrotechnics station!" AJ yelled in shock.

"Oh my god…" Jimmy muttered.

The ref had no choice but to start the count. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7" he counted, there was movement from the broken pyrotechnics station as Kenshiro amazingly stands up.

"Th-theres Kenshiro!" Jimmy pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? How did Kenshiro make it through all that?" AJ asked.

"I don't know but the count is still going!" Jimmy said.

"..8..9..10! Ring the bell!" the ref called for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

The ref rushes down the stage stairs and lifts Kenshiro's arm in victory.

"Here is your winner as a result of a count-out, and NEW AWE CHAMPION! Kenshiro!" the announcer shouted.

"We Have a New AWE Champion!" AJ yelled in excitement.

"After months of dominating the AWE, Slade has finally fallen. This was Kenshiro's first match, and first PPV match, and he has become champion!" Jimmy said.

The ref called for the medical staff to find and help Slade. Kenshiro, however, makes his way to the ring where the announcer waits with the title. The announcer hands Kenshiro the title, but Kenshiro also asks for the mic.

"Slade….before you are trudged off for medical care, let me send you off with these words….Omae…wa mo Shinderiu…translation? You…are already dead!" Kenshiro said before dropping the mic and showing off the title to the crowd.

"The AWE Landscape has drastically changed as the night ends with 3 title changes, Renji beating Matt for the AWE Extreme championship, the team of Muscle Man and Kevin Levin outlasting 3 other teams, and a ruthless battle between former Champion Slade, and new AWE Champion Kenshiro" Jimmy said.

"After costing her own sister the title, Starfire's older sibling, Blackfire, makes a shocking debut. We saw the return of Captain Melonhead as he fights off Johnny Test. And Sadly, after failing to win the tag team championship once again, the Peach Creek Playas have decided to go separate ways" AJ explained.

"Folks, the next time we're on PPV again, we'll be in Chicago as AWE hosts Salvation, where there will be two huge tag team matches with championship opportunities to the victors, join us tomorrow night as we decide the team captains, have a wonderful evening, good night folks!" Jimmy said as Kenshiro continued to celebrate as the show draws to a close.

**Lexi Bunny def. Starfire via DQ after Blackfire interferes (Retains Divas Title)**

**Johnny def. Sheen, Captain Melonhead returns (Retains Intercontinental Title)**

**Renji def. Matt with interference from Yang (Wins Extreme Title)**

**Muscle Man and Kevin Levin def. the teams of the Peach Creek Playas, Slam and Duck, and Rev and Ace (Wins Tag Team Titles)**

**Kenshiro def. Slade after a Sit-out Powerbomb off the stage through Pyrotechnics station (Wins AWE Title)**

_Sorry for this long overdue chapter, College has been a killer, and I've been neck deep in Minecraft and Team Fortress 2._


	33. Week 33

February 8th, 2010 - AWE

_Another action packed month on the way!_

Live Feed starts with the camera zoomed out through the arena. All the superstars and divas are either inside the ring, or out on the apron.

"Welcome Everyone to AWE, we are live in Santa Fe, New Mexico, I'm AJ here with Jimmy Neutron, and as you can see, the entire AWE locker room have gathered here, per order of the AWE Chairman, Squilliam Fancyson" AJ welcomed.

(Clarinet music plays)

Squilliam steps out from backstage as the AWE superstars and divas watch on.

"I appreciate you all gathering for this announcement, now hopefully everyone has heard about the matches I've discussed about last week at the beginning of the show, if not, let me clarify things, there will be 2 Elimination tag team matches, 1 featuring the male superstars, and the other featuring divas, there will be 2 teams of 5, the winners receiving championship opportunities of their choosing, now I know I stated that the captain will receive a AWE Title shot, so I'll change it as I predict arguments will ensue" Squilliam explained.

The superstars began talking to each other.

"The winning team will meet in my office and will be given a choice among 5 concealed manila folders containing a random contract, as for the winning diva team, the stipulation will remain the same, each diva will receive a contract that is good for 1 shot at the divas title" Squilliam continued.

"Small change of plans for the match with the men, the team captain will not be given an AWE Title shot" AJ said.

"I also like to add in a few clauses to avoid confusion, 1. the contracts will ONLY be good for 1 year, meaning you have up until Salvation of next year to cash in the contract, 2. This contract is good for 1 match, if you cash in and lose, that's it, only under certain conditions where you provide a valid excuse, in which I refund you another chance, 3. There will be no exchanging of contracts, you stick with the one you have" Squilliam explained.

All the superstars and divas began talking among each other.

"Those are some tight restrictions, AJ" Jimmy said.

"No kidding" AJ agreed.

"Now, I also know I said I'd randomly pick superstars and divas to be captains, but I do not want to play favorites, or refuse someone because I don't like him or her, so I'll be leaving it up for the Randomizer to decide" Squilliam explained, pointing at the titantron, the titantron then changed to view all the superstars and divas' pictures.

"Wow, that'll be handy" AJ said.

"Alrighty then, right now, lets decide the captains for first men team, and diva team, shall we? Lets roll!" Squilliam shouted, pointing at the titantron.

A highlighted block began randomly shifting over the pictures, the titantron then shifted to show all the full shots of the superstars and divas, the AWE Logo then covered up the titantron, and moved away to show…Danger Duck's face.

"And the captain of the first superstar team will be, Danger Duck" Squilliam announced, all the superstars and divas looked at Danger Duck, who was standing in the ring. Mammoth and Slam then patted Duck on the shoulder.

"Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, now former tag team champions, lost their tag team titles to the team of Muscle Man and Kevin E. Levin last night at Injustice" Jimmy explained.

"If you haven't noticed, Matt and Yang are not with group, Matt losing the Extreme Title to Renji last night as well, with the unwanted help from Yang" AJ added in.

"The AWE title changed hands too after Kenshiro power bombed Slade through the pyrotechnics station, and was able to beat the 10-count, Kenshiro winning the AWE title" Jimmy said.

"And now, its time to decide the first captain of the divas match…" Squilliam said, looking up at the titantron.

The titantron showed only the divas as the same cycle started up, the AWE Logo covered the screen and moved to show…Cindy Vortex's face.

"Cindy Vortex, will be the captain of the first divas team" Squilliam announced, a few divas began congratulating Cindy.

"Alright then, later tonight, the Randomizer will decide the opposing captains, but until then, Cindy, Duck, you have the opportunity of looking for your partners, thank you everyone for coming, we'll have the first match of the night after the break" Squilliam said before walking out.

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Danger Duck and Cindy Vortex will the first captains of match" AJ said.

"Yeah, and later tonight, we'll find out which captain they'll be facing" Jimmy said.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Mighty Ray is seen in the ring with a ref and the announcer.

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Big Green, Mighty Ray!" the announcer introduced.

"Mighty Ray, just one of many superstars who has a chance of becoming team captain for the big 5 on 5 tag match at Salvation" AJ said.

"We know Danger Duck will be one of the captains, and I wouldn't be surprised if he chose members of the Nation as his teammates" Jimmy said.

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Kevin!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering as Kevin rides down the ramp in his bike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if weren't able to catch Injustice last night, Kevin and Rolf promised that if they didn't walk out as tag team champions, they'd be splitting off and going solo" Jimmy informed.

"Well, unfortunately, they came up empty handed, and we won't be seeing Kevin and Rolf tagging anytime soon" AJ said.

Kevin parks his bike and slides into the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Kevin and Mighty Ray lock in the center for a test of strength, Mighty Ray throwing Kevin face first onto the mat. Mighty Ray then begins to show off to the crowd by flexing his muscles.

"Heh, Mighty Ray, so full of himself, little does he know that Kevin has quite the temper and can put the hurt on anyone" AJ said.

Mighty Ray continues to show off, unaware that Kevin is standing behind him. Mighty Ray turns around and walks into a Final Destination from Kevin.

"Good lord, what a kick!" AJ said.

"Mighty Ray 'Might' be out cold" Jimmy wittingly said.

Kevin covers Mighty Ray for the pin.

"1..2" the ref said, but Kevin willingly breaks up the count by pulling Mighty Ray's head up. Kevin then stood up, while pulling Mighty Ray up as well.

"I don't think Kevin is done yet" AJ said.

"Kevin wants to put an exclamation point on this" Jimmy said.

Kevin hits Mighty Ray with Full Throttle, then covers him for the pin again.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, signaling the timekeeper.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Kevin!" the announcer said.

"Kevin gets the first win as a singles competitor" Jimmy said.

"Hes got a long road ahead of him if he wants to win his first singles title, but who knows, he may be picked to be team captain and have that opportunity waiting for him at Salvation" AJ said.

Kevin rides back up the ramp on his bike, the crowd cheering for him.

*Backstage*

Cindy and Libby are seen talking to each other.

"Congrats on becoming team captain, any chance I'm a part of your team?" Libby asked.

"Thanks, and there is always a spot for my best friend" Cindy said.

"Thanks" Libby said, both of them hugging.

"Ahem" a voice interrupted, Cindy and Libby break up the hug and turn to face Reggie and Kimiko.

"Sorry, but we couldn't but ask if you picked your teammates for the 5 on 5 match?" Reggie asked.

"And why would you want to be in our team?" Libby asked.

"Because, you and Reggie both have the street style of wrestling, me and Cindy both are in the martial arts style of wrestling, its perfect chemistry" Kimiko explained, Libby looked at Cindy who was looking down, thinking.

"You know what, you're absolutely right, we do have good chemistry" Cindy said.

"What about me? I have a bit of both along with a few surprises" a voice asked, Sonia then walked up.

"That's fine with me, it'll be me, Libby, Reggie, Kimiko, and Sonia as Team Vortex!" Cindy said, extending her arm in front of her, the other girls pitched in.

"Team Vortex!" they all cheered.

"That was quick, Cindy already forming a team of perfect chemistry" AJ said.

"Whoever their opponents are will have their hands full, that's for sure" Jimmy said.

*Ring*

(Test's Final Theme Plays)

"Here comes the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, being 1 of 2 champions to retain their titles, following some controversial actions" AJ said.

"Controversial? How about Inexcusable, Johnny Test attacking Sheen from behind again last night as Sheen was coming down the ring" Jimmy said.

Johnny Test grabs a mic as he holds onto the belt. The crowd booing.

"You know, I'm a gamer, I like to play quite a bit of video games, and I always like a good challenge, but whats a good game without any awesome cheat codes?" Johnny asked, the crowd continuing to boo.

"Doesn't have much of a hobby, does he?" AJ asked.

"Now, I'm not saying I use cheat codes to complete a game, because I can beat a game without cheats, which is what I did last night, I beat Sheen in a game of wrestling" Johnny stated, the crowd chanting 'Cheater'. "But I come to find another game, another challenge, and that challenge is a certain Masked Melonheaded doofus who has one of the stupidest names 'Captain Melonhead'" Johnny continued, the crowd cheering.

"Captain Melonhead made his return last night to help fend Johnny off after he was about to attack Sheen with a chair" Jimmy explained.

"Now, I don't know if you can hear me Captain Butthead, you had no right butting in my business, if you want a piece of me, come get me" Johnny challenged.

Johnny looks at the stage and waits for Captain Melonhead to show, the crowd chanting 'Captain Melonhead'.

"Come on, I ain't got all night" Johnny complained.

"Johnny Test, you really want to feel the power of the melon?" a voice asked, Captain Melonhead's voice.

"Where are you? You chicken?" Johnny mocked.

"I regret to say that I am not here, duty calls, but if you really want to fight, put your money where your mouth is and face me at Salvation, where I will take your title away and leave you like you did Sheen" Captain Melonhead challenged.

"Um, let me think about it, how about, no" Johnny refused.

"Well then, if you won't cooperate, how about next week you take on a fellow crime fighter as myself, he wins, we'll face each other at Salvation for the title" Captain Melonhead suggested.

"And if I win, you keep out of my business and you continue your hero duties" Johnny said.

"Deal, see you next week" Captain Melonhead said before his mic cuts off.

"I wonder who Johnny will be facing next week?" AJ asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Jimmy said.

*Promo*

Meet the Medic

*Promo Ends*

*Ring*

(Motor City Machine Gun Theme Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following match, is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by one-half of the new tag team champions, Kevin E Levin, he is the other half of the tag team champions, Muscle Man!" the announcer introduced, a mix of boos and cheers coming from the crowd.

"These two have made a huge impact within a short amount of time, winning the tag team titles last night at Injustice" Jimmy said.

"And they managed to make enemies out of the Nation, which is not a good thing" AJ pointed out.

(Hart Dynasty Theme plays)

"And his opponent, he is one-half of the Hartman Dynasty, Chester McBadbat!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"Good to see Chester back" AJ said.

"The Hartman Dynasty have been on a short hiatus, and make a return facing the new tag team champions, imagine the momentum boost if Chester can pin Muscle Man" Jimmy said.

"Looks like we'll be having some company" AJ said as Kevin Levin walked over and sat in a vacant chair, and put on some headphones.

"Welcome aboard, Kevin" Jimmy greeted.

"Thanks, nerds, although I have to admit, you two have great front row seats to all the action, even though none of you can wrestle" Kevin teased.

"Thanks…" AJ said.

*Bell Rings*

The match begins with both men going for a test of strength, but Chester kicks Muscle Man in the gut instead. Chester immediately goes for The Brace.

"Chester trying to lock in the submission maneuver, but struggling" AJ said.

"Heh, hes going to have to do a whole lot more damage to Muscle Man if he has a chance of beating him" Kevin stated.

Muscle Man easily overpowers Chester as he picks himself up, with Chester still on his shoulder. Muscle Man then runs back against the turnbuckle, squashing Chester, then following up with a Samoan drop.

"How in the world did you two meet?" Jimmy asked.

"Driving down the highway and come up on a billboard with Muscle Man's picture on it, advertising an event he was holding where he would drive various cars, RVs, trucks, anything with wheels into a big pit" Kevin explained.

Muscle Man goes for the cover while Kevin explained.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Chester kicked out.

"That's insane! Why does he do that?" AJ asked.

"For the thrills, for the ladies, he always comes up with a different reason" Kevin answered.

Muscle Man got to his feet and picked Chester up. Muscle Man irish whipped Chester to the ropes and ducked. Chester bounced off the ropes and stopped himself, kicking Muscle Man in the chest. Muscle Man stood straight, clenching his chest. Chester then began throwing several punches and elbows. Chester then irish whipped Muscle Man into the corner.

"Chester going on the offense now" Jimmy said.

"Muscle Man can take quite a beating, brace face here will probably tire out before Muscle Man does" Kevin said.

Chester ran and Muscle Man. Muscle Man quickly dodged, Chester running into the turnbuckle. Chester turned around only to be clotheslined against the ropes by Muscle Man. Chester dropped down, sitting back against the bottom turnbuckle. Muscle Man laughed to himself as he pulled his pants up.

"Oh for goodness sake…" AJ winced.

"Not everybody is perfect" Kevin said.

Muscle Man proceeded to use Stink Face on Chester. Muscle Man stepped away as Chester began shaking his head and spitting. Muscle Man then prepared to go for the Muscle Flop. From outside the ring, Danger Duck hopped the guardrail and pulled Chester out of the ring, the ref saw this and called for the bell.

"Wait a minute, Danger Duck just jumped the guardrail and pulled Chester out!" Jimmy said.

*Bell Rings*

Danger Duck slid into the ring and he and Muscle Man began to brawl.

"What the hell is he doing here? Can't they take losing their titles or what?" Kevin said before taking the headphones off. Kevin was about to get into the ring until he was tackled down by Slam Tasmanian.

"Oh man, two fights have broken out between the tag team champions and members of the Nation, Duck and Slam!" AJ yelled.

Yang and Mammoth run down the ramp and both double team on Muscle Man and Kevin Levin.

"Now it's a 4-on-2 assault!" AJ yelled.

Yang and Duck try to take Muscle Man down while Kevin tries to fight off both Slam and Mammoth.

(In the Middle of It Now by Disciple Plays)

Mordecia and Rigby rush down the ramp.

"It-Its Mordecia and Rigby!" Jimmy said.

Rigby helps Muscle Man while Mordecia assists Kevin.

"A massive brawl has broken out, ladies and gentlemen, we got to go to commercial, hopefully by the time we come back on everything will be settled" AJ said as the camera fades to black.

*Commercial**Commercial Ends*

The camera is zoomed out on the ring, referees and security have broken the fight up as they try to escort everyone out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to AWE, as you can see we have officials escorting members of the Nation, as well as the Tag Team champions, Kevin Levin and Muscle Man, along with Mordecia and Rigby who have appeared to help the champions fight off the Nation" Jimmy explained.

"Lets take you back to what happened moments before the commercial break" AJ said.

Titantron shows the fight break out between Kevin, Muscle Man, and Duck and Slam. Then Yang and Mammoth coming in. Finally, Mordecia and Rigby making a surprise appearance to help Kevin and Muscle Man.

"As you can see, complete chaos, we hope to bring you more information on this ordeal" AJ said.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen on the phone while watching the show from a flat screen.

"…Yes, I signed on Mordecia and Rigby, but I had no knowledge something like this would happen…yeah, not only that, the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012 are coming up and with Steve still recovering, I'll have to substitute, now, I have to go, I've got to announce the last two team captains for Salvation" Squilliam said before hanging up, he sighed as he straightened his tie and unibrow.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with New Extreme Champion, Renji.

"Hey Yall, please welcome my guest at this time, he is the new AWE Extreme Champion, Renji" Leshawna introduced as cheers from the crowd are heard.

"Thank you for having me" Renji said.

"Now, I don't need to rain on your parade, but with the title now in your possession, you've now put a target on yourself, how does it feel knowing you have quite a few pairs of eyes locked on you?" Leshawna asked.

"Rewards come with a price, your going to have others who want the same thing, some willing to do anything to…" Renji answered, but stopped as he narrowed his eyes, the cameraman zoomed out while Leshawna turned to see Matt standing, a smirk across his face.

"Right now, the only pair of eyes you need to watch out for is mine, cause if it wasn't for an unwanted guest getting involved in our business, that belt would still be in my possession, not only that, I wouldn't have every single diva giving me glares, cause I wouldn't mind sharing a belt with one or two of them, if you know what I mean" Matt said.

"The only action that couldn't have been avoided was your friend getting involved, the women are a different story, now, I sense your not here to congratulate me?" Renji asked.

"The hell I am, I want that belt back, and I'm going to take it at Salvation" Matt threatened.

"And what matter of battle will be taken place?" Renji asked.

"Where there is a guarantee of no outside interference, Hell in a Cell…" Matt suggested, the crowd roaring with excitement. Renji smiled and nodded.

"Hell is what you want, to Hell it is" Renji agreed, he and Matt both then went their separate ways.

*Commentators Table*

"Unbelievable, a Hell in a Cell match for the Extreme Championship" AJ said in excitement.

"A structure so devious that it can make or break careers, but ladies and gentlemen, that's one story we have to wait, we want to bring you news on an upcoming event known as the Fanfic Wrestling Awards 2012" Jimmy said.

"It is an awards ceremony hosted by the Fanfiction Wrestling Critic where superstars, and divas from various other wrestling companies like CWF, Animated, CASZ, and AWE gather and have a chance to win various awards" AJ began explained.

"Like Diva of the Year, Superstar of the Year, GM of the Year, and Best Company of the Year, heck, there is even award for best commentary, like us!" Jimmy continued.

"We were fortunate enough to participate in the FWA 2011, but this time, there is even more categories, like Tag Team Match of the Year, Best PPV Theme and Show theme" AJ continued.

"If you'd like to know more about the FWA 2012 Ceremony, log onto for all the information, and we'll see you there" Jimmy finished.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Non-title, Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said, the crowd standing on their feet.

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

"Introducing first, from Acmetropolis, Ace Bunny!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering.

"Ace was a part of the big Fatal 4-Way Tag team match last night at Injustice, teaming with Rev Runner" AJ said.

"Lets not forget, Kevin hit the Levin Layout on both Ace and Slam, while Ace was on top of Slam" Jimmy added.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

"And his opponent, from Japan, he is the New AWE Champion, Kenshiro!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering with some of them holding signs that say "Slade, you're already dead!"

Kenshiro had the title over his shoulder, bandage around his waist.

"You can see the battle wounds from an unforgettable main event last night, a Last Man Standing match that ended after Kenshiro, power bombing Slade off the stage and into the pyrotechnics station" Jimmy explained.

"That moment was nominated for OMG! Moment of the Year at the FWA 2012" AJ added.

*Bell Rings*

Kenshiro and Ace stare at each other from opposite corners of the ring. They both then walked towards the center of the ring, hands clenched and ready to strike. They lock up for a test of strength. Ace gets a slight advantage, pushing Kenshiro back a step. Kenshiro then caught Ace by surprise, pushing Ace back. Ace fell back against the ropes. Kenshiro grunted, placing a hand on his waist.

"Kenshiro still showing an impressive amount of strength, but as you can see, the damage he suffered last night is biting him back" AJ said.

"He might have to think twice of using any excess strength like that, if I were Ace, I'd take advantage of a hurt opponent" Jimmy said.

Ace pulled himself up to his feet as Kenshiro shook off the pain. They both went for another test again. Ace turns the table, landing a knee to the gut. Kenshiro released the hold and held his waist. Ace then starting throwing kicks, hitting Kenshiro on the sides. Ace finished by jamming his boot into Kenshiro's gut. Kenshiro dropped down to one knee, a hand on his waist. Ace ran back against the ropes and hit a dropkick into Kenshiro's chest, dropping him back. Ace then pinned Kenshiro.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Kenshiro kicked out.

"Kenshiro still able to kick out after that onslaught of kicks" Jimmy said.

Ace got to his feet and stared, mouth open slightly in shock, as Kenshiro struggled to pick himself up. Kenshiro got to his feet, but bent over in pain. Ace then proceeded to run behind Kenshiro and into the ropes. Ace then jumped and tried bringing Kenshiro down again with Ace in the Hole, but Kenshiro managed to keep on his feet. Kenshiro then powered his way out and was able to get Ace over his shoulder. Kenshiro then hit a Running Powerslam on Ace. Kenshiro, on his knees, clenched his gut in pain before covering Ace.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Ace rolled the shoulder out.

"I can't believe Kenshiro was able to power out of the Ace in the Hole" AJ said in shock.

Kenshiro picked himself up and Ace as well. Kenshiro then went for the Sit-out Powerbomb. Ace started unleashing some punches on Kenshiro. Kenshiro stumbled back and into the turnbuckle. Ace managed to hop onto the top turnbuckle as Kenshiro doubled over in pain. Ace prepared himself as Kenshiro straightened up. Kenshiro turned around and Ace jumped off, attempting a leg drop. Kenshiro caught Ace by surprise and hit the Sit-out Powerbomb.

"Kenshiro hit it!" AJ yelled.

Kenshiro covered Ace for the pin.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, motioning to the time keeper to ring the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, the AWE Champion, Kenshiro!" the announcer said as the crowd stood on their feet and cheered.

"What a match! Kenshiro, at the last second, nailing the Sit-out Powerbomb!" Jimmy said in excitement.

"You got to give major props to Ace, too, he almost had it" AJ said.

Kenshiro tried catching his breath as the ref handed in the belt. He got to his feet and raised the title up as the crowd continued to cheer. Ace pulled himself up and wiped the sweat from his face. Ace tapped Kenshiro on the shoulder to get his attention. Ace and Kenshiro stared at each other before Ace offered a handshake. Kenshiro gladly accepted before patting Ace on the back and raised his arm for the crowd too.

"This is good sportsmanship right here, AJ" Jimmy said.

"Absolutely, but I have a feeling they'll be facing off against each other soon" AJ said.

The camera cuts to Squilliam on his way to the ring.

"Well Folks, coming up, we'll find out who the second captains that'll go against Team Nation and Team Vortex at Salvation, I can't wait!" AJ said.

*Commercial*

*Commercial ends*

Superstars and divas once again are either inside the ring or outside of it, the members of Team Vortex standing outside the ring while the Nation of Animation have the ring.

(Clarinet music plays)

Squilliam steps out from backstage.

"I appreciate everyone gathering again at this time, now before I announce the next captains, I'd like to congratulate Kenshiro and Ace for a very impressive match" Squilliam said.

Several divas and superstars begin to clap, while the crowd cheered.

"Now, onto business, will Team Vortex please step towards the entrance up the ramp" Squilliam asked.

Cindy, Libby, Reggie, Kimiko, and Mystique Sonia walked to the start of the ramp.

"Lets see who will be the second diva captain" Squilliam said, looking up at the titantron.

The titantron switched and pictures of all the divas appeared, a glowing box began cycling through each picture. The titantron then switched to view one diva at a time as it continued to cycle. The AWE Logo appeared, covering the entire titantron, then disappeared to show Gwen's picture. The crowd cheered.

"And the second diva captain will be…Gwen" Squilliam announced, the superstars and divas began looking around but could not find Gwen.

"She doesn't seem to be here…" AJ began to say, until the lights went out.

"Uh oh, I think you may have spoken too soon" Jimmy said.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

The lights went back on and the NoBGG are seen standing on the stage, staring down at Team Vortex.

"Oh boy, it looks Team Vortex will be taking a walk on the dark side at Salvation" Jimmy said.

"Good Gracious, you ladies really have a way of scaring people to death *Ahem*" Squilliam said.

The lights went back out again, and quickly came back on and the NoBGG are gone. Squilliam looked around the stage.

"Alright then, lets decide who will captain #2 for the men" Squilliam said, looking up at the titantron.

A highlighted block began randomly shifting over the pictures of the superstars, the titantron then shifted to show all the full shots of the superstars, the AWE Logo then covered up the titantron, and moved away to show…Kevin Levin.

"Oh my god…" Jimmy said.

"And the second captain will be…Muscle…Man" Squilliam hesitated to say.

(Motor City Machine Guns theme plays)

Kevin Levin, Muscle Man, Mordecia and Rigby walk out from behind the curtains and began walking down the ramp. The Nation slide out of the ring, pushing other superstars and Team Vortex away as they head up the ramp.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" Squilliam called out.

"Don't tell me they're going to fight it out again!" AJ said.

Team Muscle Man and Team Nation literally got in each other's faces and began bad mouthing each other.

"Gentlemen, I do not want another fight to break out, now I want both teams to step away from each other" Squilliam ordered, but within seconds, Muscle Man landed a punch on Danger Duck and another fight breaks out.

"Here we go again! Team Muscle Man, Team Nation!" Jimmy yelled, the crowd started cheering and yelling.

"Security, security!" Squilliam yelled. Multiple security guards start running down the ramp. Some superstars even pitched in to break the two teams up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will these two teams be able to make it to Salvation? Tune in next week!" AJ said.

Superstars and security began pulling members of Team Muscle Man and Team Nation apart as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Danger Duck and Cindy Vortex named first captains**

**Kevin (EEnE) def. Mighty Ray (Pin)**

**Libby, Reggie Rocket, Kimiko, and Mystique Sonia join Team Vortex**

**Johnny Test challenged to a match against an anonymous opponent.**

**Meet the Medic Promo**

**Muscle Man vs. Chester went to a No-contest after interference from Team Nation**

**Kenshiro def. Ace Bunny (Non-title match)**

**Gwen and Muscle Man named second captains; 2****nd**** fight between Team Nation and Team Muscle Man**

_This chapter doesn't feature many matches, but builds the storyline between different superstars/divas up till Salvation. Hopefully I can get more chapters up before the month ends._


	34. Week 34

February 16th, 2010 - AWE

Better Believe It by Veer Union plays as the intro to AWE starts and pyro goes off on stage.

"Welcome everyone to another action packed week of AWE, you've got AJ here calling the matches and much more with help from my partner Jimmy Neutron, we are coming to you live from Topeka, Kansas, where the talk around here is over the Teams for the two big 5-on-5 elimination tag match at Salvation" AJ welcomed.

"Last week, the team captains for the 4 teams have been decided, and already fights have breaking out, mainly between Team Nation featuring Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Mammoth, and Yang thus far and Team Muscle Man featuring the AWE tag team champions the captain, and Kevin E Levin, along with newly assigned superstars, Mordecia and Rigby" Jimmy explained.

Titantron shows the match card for Team Nation vs. Team Muscle Man for Salvation, with both teams short a member.

"We also know that Matt will not be a part of Team Nation, he will be facing Renji for the Extreme Champions, inside Hell in a Cell" AJ added.

Titantron switches to the match card between Matt and Renji, with the Hell in a Cell animation circling around them.

"Last week, it was decided that Cindy Vortex and Gwen would be the two divas captain, Team Vortex including Libby, Reggie Rocket, Kimiko, and Mystique Sonia" Jimmy said.

Titantron switches again to the match card between Team Vortex vs. Team Gwen, with all members of Team Vortex shown, and 4 members of Team Gwen undecided.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen with Yang and Muscle Man standing away from each other.

"Last week's fight was inexcusable, on two occasions I had security separate your two teams, not only did you make complete fools of each other, you made AWE look like a joke, with the FWA 2012 show around the corner, I can't afford for you two, or anything else erratic to further blemish our company's reputation!" Squilliam shouted.

Both Yang and Muscle Man looked down.

"We apologize for the trouble we've caused" they both said.

"As much as I want to believe that, I can't trust you two or any of your other teammates, I want to make myself clear that if any member of any team starts a fight a member of the opposing team, the match will still go on, but the winning team will NOT receive future title shots, do I make myself clear?" Squilliam demanded.

Both Yang and Muscle Man look up in shock, then nodded.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"You know what, tonight, there is going to be two Main Events, the first is a tag team match between Mordecia and Rigby, facing Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, the second will be you two facing each other, with absolutely NO outside interference, you may leave" Squilliam added, Yang and Muscle Man looked at each other before leaving.

*Ring*

"AWE Chairman Squilliam Fancyson, setting boundaries, and major consequences on the table" AJ said.

"That's why you don't cross the boss" Jimmy said.

*Bell Rings*

"Tonight's opening contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Folk Music Plays)

"Introducing first, residing in Peach Creek, Rolf!" the announcer introduced, the crowd cheering.

"Last week, we had Kevin's first singles match, tonight, its Rolf's turn" AJ said.

"Rolf as we've seen before, is a bit more aggressive, and after the beat down of Mighty Ray in Kevin's match, what kind of pain will Rolf bring?" Jimmy asked.

(Hero: 108 theme Plays)

"And his opponent, residing in Big Green, Jumpy Ghostface!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"Jumpy must have retribution on his mind after Mighty Ray's defeat, and maybe taking it out on Rolf will do the trick" Jimmy said.

"Then again…" AJ interrupted.

*Bell Rings*

Jumpy immediately charges at Rolf. Rolf, without hesitating, turns Jumpy inside out with a massive clothesline. Rolf quickly goes for the cover.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Jumpy kicks out.

"Good lord, what a clothesline! Nearly taking Jumpy's head off" Jimmy said.

"When your facing someone as aggressive as Rolf can be, things like this will happen" AJ said.

Rolf picked Jumpy up and goes for the Urban Spike, but Jumpy ducks. Jumpy quickly goes on the attack with several kicks, pushing Rolf back against the ropes. Jumpy then irish whips Rolf to the other side. Jumpy takes Rolf down with a dropkick to the face. Jumpy goes for the cover.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Rolf kicks out.

"Rolf almost had it with the Urban Spike, but missed" Jimmy said.

"Jumpy is a lot quicker than Mighty Ray" AJ said.

Jumpy picks Rolf up and irish whips him to the corner. Jumpy runs at him and jumps, hitting Rolf in the head with a high knee. Jumpy the drops down and follows up with a bulldog. Jumpy picks Rolf up again and lifts him up over his shoulders. Jumpy goes for the J.T.S, but Rolf catches his knee and hits him with the Urban Spike. Rolf the pins Jumpy.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, motioning to the timekeeper to ring the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Rolf!" the announcer said.

"What a counter from Rolf! Stopping Jumpy from hitting the J.T.S" AJ said.

"Both Kevin and Rolf now have one win each as singles competitors" Jimmy said.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Johnny Test.

"Hello everyone, here with me is the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test" Nazz introduced, the crowd booing. "Now Johnny, later tonight, you'll be going against an anonymous opponent chosen by the melon masked man named Captain Melonhead, do you have any idea who he might have chosen to face you?" Nazz asked.

"You know, I'm not really concerned who I'm going to face, all I know is he is supposed to be a 'fellow crime fighter', which, in my opinion, is just a wannabe champion, once I'm done with him, Captain Melonheadache will finally go away" Johnny answered.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Divas contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

"Introducing first, now residing in Jump City, Starfire!" the announcer introduced, cheers and whistles from guys coming from the crowd.

"Starfire was closing in on a win last week at Injustice against Lexi Bunny, but she, as well as the entire AWE universe, got an unexpected surprise when her own sister, Blackfire, showed up and cost her the title" AJ explained.

"She has got to be devastated that her own sibling could do such a thing" Jimmy said.

(Hip-hop music plays)

"And her opponent, she is a member of Team Vortex, Libby!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"Libby is one of 5 members of Team Vortex, no doubt she'd be the first to be picked" Jimmy said.

"Well, Cindy and Libby are best friends, who wouldn't choose a best friend as a partner?" AJ said.

*Bell Rings*

Both divas start the match with a test of strength. Libby gains control with a headlock. Starfire tries to counter with a backdrop, but Libby manages to land on her feet. Libby then catches Starfire in a belly-to-belly suplex. Starfire gets up and tries to land a right hand, but Libby stops her. Libby kicks Starfire in the gut, dropping her down to a knee. Libby then follows up with a dropkick to the face. Libby goes for the cover.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Starfire kicks out.

"Starfire clearly a bit out of it" AJ said.

"She usually performs better, but the only thing on her mind is Blackfire" Jimmy said.

Libby applies a sleeper hold submission, trying to wear Starfire down. The ref gets into position to monitor Starfire. Starfire begins to fade as Libby gets her down lying down on her side. The ref looks closely and lifts Starfire's arm. The ref lets her arm drop.

"1!" the ref counted.

"Starfire is really suffering mentally, if her arm drops two more times, she loses" Jimmy said.

The ref raises Starfire's arm again and lets it drop.

"2!" the ref counted.

"This is her last chance" AJ said.

The ref lifts her arm again, and releases. Starfire manages to hold her arm up.

"Starfire is still in it!" AJ said, surprised.

Starfire manages to get Libby on her back as she stands up. Starfire then runs back, squishing Libby into the turnbuckle. Libby's hold loosens and Starfire is able to get her over her shoulders. Starfire then hits the Tameran Twister. Starfire then pins Libby.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Libby rolled the shoulder out.

"So close! I can't believe Libby kicked out!" AJ said in shock.

"I can't believe Starfire was able to pull out a last breath of effort" Jimmy said.

Starfire pushes the hair from her face as she tries to reason with the ref. The ref tells her it was a 2-count. Starfire shakes her head and heads to the turnbuckle. She climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready to perform The Starbolt.

"This could finish it!" Jimmy said.

(WWE Kharma's Theme Plays)

Blackfire appears from behind the curtains and slowly begins walking down the ramp.

"Oh no, not again, here comes Blackfire" AJ said.

Starfire watches as her sister walks down the ramp, unaware Libby getting up. Libby sees Starfire on the top turnbuckle. Libby then jumps onto the top turnbuckle in front of Starfire, and hit's The 411from the top turnbuckle. Libby then pins Starfire.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Libby!" the announcer said.

"Blackfire once again costs Starfire a match with a distraction" Jimmy said.

"I don't think she's done though" AJ said.

Blackfire slides into the ring, with a mic in hand.

"Hello little sister, it seems you are in a bit of a losing streak, well, I wish I can help, wait…no I don't, you see, I was getting tired of seeing you as Divas champion, because that title should belong to me!" Blackfire said.

"What has she got planned now?" AJ asked.

"But, I want to take things nice and slow, which is why I'm challenging YOU, baby sister, to a match at Salvation, there we can see who the better sibling is, like I don't already know, hehehe" Blackfire laughed as Starfire tried pulling herself up using Blackfire's leg.

Blackfire threw the mic down and picked up Starfire by the arms again, she then lifted Starfire up and slammed her down, face first on the mat.

"Oh god, that same move we saw last week at Injustice" Jimmy.

"See you there, little sister" Blackfire waved, as she left the ring, laughing.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is scene watching the show from a flat screen, he turns around and jumps as he sees the NoBGG.

"Gah! I must ask you stop doing that, I already suffered one heart attack before, I don't want another" Squilliam said, using a handkerchief to pat his forehead a bit.

"We'll try our best, but you requested our presence?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I did, first off, congrats on becoming 2nd captain of the divas tag team match at Salvation, and I want to thank you for not breaking out in a fight with Cindy's team, heaven knows I'll have to work my unibrow off keeping the two men's teams in line" Squilliam said.

"Thanks" Gwen said.

"But, it has been brought to my attention that your group consists of 6 women; yourself, Jinx, Rogue, Raven, Argent, and Ophelia. I'm afraid I must ask that one of you sit this match out" Squilliam asked.

"We have already made the decision, and it has been agreed that I will not be in the divas tag team match" Raven said.

"I appreciate your cooperation…" Squilliam began to say.

"..On one condition…" Rogue said.

"…And what will that be?" Squilliam asked.

"That Raven be #1 Contender for the Divas Championship" Argent said.

"I wish I could make a deal, but there are two other divas that are not apart of the 5-on-5 divas tag team match, Yin and Panini, the best I can do is put you in a Triple Threat match for a #1 Contendership next week" Squilliam suggested.

"That'll do just fine" Ophelia said.

"Thank you for understanding" Squilliam said. The girls leave as Squilliam looks back at the flat screen.

*Promo*

Meet the Sniper

*Promo Ends*

*Ring*

(WWE Test's Final Theme Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Porkbelly, he is the Intercontinental Champion! Johnny Test!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"Well, at least we know all the members of Team Vortex, and Team Gwen, but lets talk about this match" AJ said.

"Johnny is set to take on an opponent chosen by someone who has his eyes on Johnny's title" Jimmy explained.

"That being Captain Melonhead, though if Melonhead wants to face Johnny for the title at Salvation, his handpicked 'fellow crime fighter' must beat Johnny" AJ said.

"Wonder who could it be?" Jimmy asked.

Johnny waits patiently for his opponent to come out. Several seconds pass as Johnny begins to laugh when…

(Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Speedy appears from behind the curtains. Johnny stops and stares in shock.

"And his opponent, from Steel City, Speedy!" the announcer finished, the crowd on their feet, cheering.

"What!?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"My god! I-its Speedy! Speedy has returned!" Jimmy said.

Speedy dashes down the ramp and slides into the ring, Speedy then begins unloading punches on Johnny.

*Bell Rings*

Speedy continues the onslaught of punches as he pushes Johnny against the ropes. Speedy irish whips Johnny to the other side of the ring. Johnny bounces off the ropes and Speedy hits him with the Arrow Sparrow. Johnny rolls on the mat, covering his face in pain as Speedy taunts for the crowd.

"I can't believe my eyes! We haven't seen Speedy in months!" AJ said with excitement.

"After suffering a Tombstone at the hands of Slade back at Dawn of Kings, Speedy makes a surprising return and explodes in the ring against Johnny!" Jimmy said.

Johnny tries rolling out of the ring, but Speedy catches him by the legs and pulls him back in. Speedy picks him up, only to have Johnny blind him momentarily with a thumb to the eye. Johnny tries to go for the Testament, but Speedy counters with a DDT. Speedy then gets Johnny into the Bow and Arrow submission move. Johnny tries to reach for the ropes, but can't reach and taps out. The ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner as a result of a submission! Speedy!" the announcer said as Speedy breaks the hold.

"Speedy, living up to his name, picks up the win!" Jimmy said.

"And with that win, Johnny will now be facing Captain Melonhead at Salvation!" AJ said.

Johnny grabs the title from ringside and heads back into the ring. Johnny stands behind Speedy, waiting.

"Wait a minute, Johnny has the title in his hands, don't tell me he's going to hit Speedy…" AJ said.

(It's Melon Time! Is heard followed by WWE Hurricane's theme Plays)

Captain Melonhead rushes down the ramp. Johnny sees him and slides out of the ring and through the crowd. Speedy turns and sees Johnny go through the crowd.

"Thank goodness for Captain Melonhead" Jimmy said.

Captain Melonhead raises Speedy's hand in victory as they watch Johnny escape through the crowd.

*GM Office*

Squilliam is seen talking on the phone.

"…Yes, I'm hoping we go through the night without anymore problems…yeah, I want the company to stand out for the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards, AWE did not nearly get enough attention last year…there is a lot of stiff competition, including a good friend of mine, Mr. Burns…he's the owner of CWF, but there are also AWF, CASZ, and many others with impressive talent…you know what, now that you got me thinking about, there are a few individuals who have requested leave, now listen, I want you to contact Mr. Masters, Mr. Dimadome, anyone that was on my birthday guest list and see what talent they can provide for the AWE" Squilliam asked, hanging up.

Squilliam walked over to his desk and sat down and opened a folder.

"So much to do, so little time…" Squilliam muttered.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"Tonight's First Main event, is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall!" The announcer said.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

"Introducing first, representing Team Nation, the team of Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian!" the announcer said, with the crowd booing.

"This is just one of two Main Events involving members from both Team Nation and Team Muscle Man" AJ said.

"These two lost their tag team titles to Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man last week at Injustice, tonight, they'll be facing two newcomers who have joined Team Muscle Man, Mordecia, and Rigby" Jimmy explained.

(In the Middle of It by Disciple Plays)

"And their opponents, representing Team Muscle Man, the team of Mordecia and Rigby!" the announcer finished, a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd.

"Mordecia and Rigby are best friends, and are friends and coworkers of Muscle Man" Jimmy said.

"Speaking of friends and coworkers, we still don't know the last member of both teams" AJ pointed out.

*Bell Rings*

Mordecia and Danger Duck start the match first, they immediately go in each other's faces in the center the ring and start bad mouthing each other. Duck throws the first punch and both guys start exchanging right hands. Mordecia gets the advantage and forces Duck back against the ropes. Mordecia irish whips Duck to the other ropes. Duck bounces off the ropes and ducks a clothesline from Mordecia. Duck rebounds off the ropes again and knocks Mordecia down with a shoulder block. Duck tries to run to the side, but Mordecia trips him. Mordecia quickly jumps on Duck's back and puts a headlock on him.

"Things are really heating up between Mordecia and Danger Duck" AJ said.

Duck struggles to get himself free as Mordecia holds on. Duck then is able to roll over and on top of Mordecia. Duck uses his left arm to hook Mordecia's leg in a pin.

"1..2" the ref counted. Rigby got in and tries breaking the count by dropping an elbow, but Duck pulls Mordecia back over him, causing Rigby to inadvertently hit Mordecia in the back of the head. Mordecia releases the hold to grab his head in pain. Duck then tags in Slam. Duck goes outside the ring and pulls Rigby out by the legs as Slam picks Mordecia up. The ref warns Duck not to mess with Rigby and return to the corner. In the ring, Slam hits the Twisted Slam on Mordecia and covers him for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Mordecia kicks out.

Slam picks Mordecia up and throws him into the corner near Rigby. Rigby tags himself in. Duck gets on the middle turnbuckle and yells at Slam to watch out. The ref turns his attention to him and tells him to get down. From behind him, Rigby climbs to the top rope and tries landing a Crossbody on Slam, but Slam easily catches him, Mordecia then hits a low-blow on Slam with the ref's back turned.

"Oh, and a low-blow to Slam!" Jimmy said.

Slam falls back with Rigby still on top. Mordecia quickly steps out on the apron near the corner just in time for the ref to turn his attention back to them. Mordecia extends his arm out and Rigby tags him in. Duck comes in and tries to interfere, but Rigby tackles him down to the mat and they both roll out of the ring. Mordecia climbs to the top rope, and hits a 360 Splash on Slam. Mordecia then pins Slam.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, the team of Mordecia and Rigby!" the announcer said.

"Mordecia and Rigby pick up the win over the former tag team champion!" AJ said.

"With a bit of dirty team work, I might add, but it was teamwork" Jimmy pointed out.

Mordecia and Rigby celebrate in the ring, but Slam and Duck blind sight them from behind.

"And an attack from behind!" Jimmy said.

"They are definitely not happy losing to a team of newcomers" AJ said.

Slam throws Mordecia out of the ring as Duck begins stomping on Rigby. Duck stops as he and Slam watch Rigby helplessly try to get up.

"Come on, leave the guy alone, you two lost!" AJ said.

From behind a large, white ape-like man in a black skin tight shirt, and blue jeans appears from under the ring.

"What the? Who in the world is that?" Jimmy asked.

The large ape-man slides into the ring and stands behind Duck and Slam.

"I-is that? That's Skip!" AJ said in shock.

Skips taps Slam on the shoulder. Slam turns and Skips knocks him back with a right hand. Duck turns around and Skips lays him out with a kick to the face. Skips turns his attention back on Slam and continues the right hands. Skip irish whips Slam to the ropes and takes him down with a clothesline. Duck hits Skips in the back of the head with a forearm. Skips just turns around and kicks Duck in the gut, he then follows up with a Pump-handle Slam. Mordecia climbs in and helps Rigby up as Slam pulls Duck out of the ring. Mordecia grabs a mic as Slam and Duck run up the ramp.

"Hey, losers! Allow me to introduce you to our fifth member of our Team, Skips!" Mordecia announced, holding Skip's arm up.

"That is a huge acquisition to Team Muscle Man! No pun intended" AJ said.

Duck and Slam stare in disbelief as Mordecia, Rigby, and Skips hug it out.

*Promo*

"Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012" in gold lettering appears, then it bursts into flames, after the fire disappears, it now says "Fa….t… ..e… Awaits* 2012" in ashes.

**(*A/N: I distorted the word 'Awards' for a reason, you'll just have to wait)**

*Promo Ends*

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Kenshiro.

"Hey yall! Would everyone please welcome my very special guest at this time, the New AWE Champion, Kenshiro!" Leshawna introduced, the crowd standing on their feet, cheering.

"Thank you" Kenshiro said.

"Kenshiro, not only did you dethrone Slade and won the AWE Title, you gave him a bit of his own medicine, putting Slade in the injured list, how do you feel?" Leshawna asked.

"I got to give the devil his due, he put up quite a fight last week, he might not say much, but what little he does, he can most definitely back it up, though I wish I could say the same thing, but I believe Slade might not be gone for long" Kenshiro said.

"Honey, we all saw what you did to him, you really put the hurting on him, and on top of that, in the upcoming Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012, your match has been nominated for two different categories, Match of the Year, and O.M.G! Moment of the Year for sending him through the pyrotechnics station!" Leshawna explained.

"It is not a coincidence that you should mention that, for I have seen in a dream last night, in an arena like this, I see men fighting in the ring, then night falls, one man appears on stage, then a split second two geysers of fire explode, and I see a man appear from between them, burnt, I'm sorry, I must go" Kenshiro explained, before walking away.

"Okay…he sure is different than most guys" Leshawna said.

*Locker Room*

The camera is trying to focus in a room where the light is colored dark purple, a table with a small picture frame of Steve with the AWE Championship, with two small candles, one on each side. The camera zooms out and the NoBGG are seen meditating.

"Would you mind speaking up now? We are quite busy as you can clearly see" Argent said.

"Uh, yes, I can, I just uh, wanted to get your thoughts on what might happen if you girls win at Salvation, I mean, each of you are friends and with a possible win, each of you will receive a championship opportunity for the AWE Divas Championship" the cameraman asked.

"So?" Ophelia asked.

"Well, if Raven does win the Triple-threat match and becomes #1 Contender and goes on to win the AWE Divas Title, you girls won't cash in your contracts if you win?" the cameraman asked.

"We have made a pact that we will do anything to keep the Divas title within our group, it does not matter who has the title, me, Jinx, Argent, Ophelia, or Gwen" Raven answered.

"It doesn't really seem fair if the title stays with you girls, is it?" the cameraman asked. The girls glare at him. "But, I kind of like the idea, hehe, I'll be going now" he said, nearly dropping the camera before cutting the feed.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(I Came to Play by Downstait Plays)

"Introducing first, he is the captain of Team Nation, Yang!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"It is no surprise, Yang has a history of causing trouble, but he may have met his match" AJ stated.

"With one man short, Team Nation has to dig deep to find a 5th teammate" Jimmy said.

(Motorcity Machinegun Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the captain of his Team under his own name, Muscle Man!" announcer finished, a mix of cheers and boos coming from the crowd.

"Just moments ago, after successfully beating the former tag team champions, Duck and Slam, Team Muscleman have officially named Skip, the half man, half something else, as their final member" AJ said.

"What must the Nation be thinking after seeing two of their teammates taken out like that?" Jimmy asked.

*Bell Rings*

Both Yang and Muscleman stand still at opposite corners of the ring and stare at each other, smiling. They lock up in a test of strength. Muscleman gets the quick advantage as he begins to push Yang back. Yang breaks the lock and kicks Muscleman in the groin.

"What the?" AJ asked.

The ref begins yells at Yang as he smiles, watching Muscleman drop down to both knees. The ref then calls for the bell. The ref then walks over to the ropes and calls for the announcer.

*Bell Rings*

"A blatant kick to the groin, right in front of the ref, and Yang has just been disqualified, but why?" Jimmy asked.

The ref goes back and tries to get Yang to back away while the announcer grabs the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Muscle Man" the announcer said, the crowd booing heavily.

"What on earth was Yang thinking?" AJ asked.

Yang turns and looks up the ramp, he then calls for someone.

"Don't tell me he's calling the rest of the Nation, he knows damn well if anyone starts a fight, they'll lose the title opportunities, regardless who wins" AJ said.

(Vladimir Kozlov Theme Plays)

"Hold on a second, that's not the Nation's theme" Jimmy said.

Heavy appears from behind the curtains and walks down the ring, smiling.

"My god, it's that large man from the Meet the Heavy promo we saw about a month ago" AJ said, staring in shock.

Yang steps out of the ring while Heavy climbs over the ropes and walks to Muscleman. Heavy picks Muscleman up and lifts him in a fireman's carry. Heavy then begins to spin Muscleman around before hitting a neck breaker.

"He has Muscle Man in his sights, but why?" Jimmy asked.

Heavy gets into a draw position, wiggling the fingers on his right hand as he waits for Muscle Man to get up. Muscle Man pulls himself up with the ropes, dizzy from the neck breaker. Heavy clenched his fist as Muscle Man turned around. Heavy then swung and struck Muscle Man in the jaw with a massive right hand. Muscle Man then falls to the mat, knocked out.

"A huge right hand, knocking Muscle Man unconscious!" AJ yelled.

Heavy grabs a mic and stand over Muscle Man.

"I am Heavy weapons guy, and I'm the final member of Team Nation" Heavy said, casually tossing the mic.

"Despite what we've just seen, both Team Muscle Man, and Team Nation now have their final members" AJ said.

"But will the actions of both Skips and Heavy effect the big elimination tag team match at Salvation? We have to wait and see, also, Ladies and Gentlemen, tune in to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012, featuring AWE and many other companies, good night folks" Jimmy said.

The crowd boos as Heavy nods in satisfaction as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Squilliam announces two Main Events featuring members of both Team Nation and Team Muscle Man.**

**Rolf def. Jumpy Ghostface**

**Libby def. Starfire with distraction from Blackfire.**

**Blackfire challenges Starfire to a match at Salvation**

**Team Gwen sits Raven out; Squilliam announces Triple Threat #1 Contender's match for Divas Championship featuring Raven, Panini, and Yin**

**Meet the Sniper promo**

**Speedy returns to def. Johnny Test; Captain Melonhead vs. Johnny for Intercontinental Championship at Salvation is set.**

**Mordecia and Rigby def. Duck and Slam; Skips revealed as final member of Team Muscle Man**

**Muscle Man def. Yang via Disqualification following kick to the groin; Heavy revealed as final member of Team Nation**

_Well, I wanted to get this up before Fanfiction Wrestling Critic would start the FWAs 2012, but I was too slowly, obviously. As you can see, this chapter really sets thing in place. I also want to take this time to mention that the next chapter won't be up until FWAs 2012 is over._


	35. Week 35

February 23rd, 2010 - AWE

_Many changes will occur after the events of the 2012 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards show to better suit, hopefully, a better year of AWE._

The superstars and divas of AWE crowd the ring, some inside, the remaining outside.

"Welcome Earthlings! We are stoked to have you join us for what may turn out to be one of the more historic AWE nights, if you don't already know me, let me introduce myself, my name is Mark Chang, along with my broadcast beauty Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Mark said, enthusiastic about returning to the announcer's table.

"Hey Everyone, if you want to know why AJ and Jimmy are not here, it is all the results of what happened during the 2nd Annual Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012" Vanessa said.

"Yes, the AWE Board of Directors contacted me and hired Vanessa after AJ requested leave after Jimmy, to be frank, betrayed everyone here and the AWE after joining this gang that call themselves the Rookie Revolution" Mark explained.

"Many things occurred during the awards show, but now, AWE CEO Squilliam Fancyson, has given strict orders for every superstar and diva to come out, and from I heard after meeting some of them, he is not in a good mood" Vanessa said.

"Heh, shyeah!" Mark said.

(Clarinet music played)

Squilliam Fancyson appeared from behind the curtains, with a very displeased look.

"Cut the music…" Squilliam blurted out, stopping in the center of the stage. "Let me give you a bit of history, ever since WCW debuted the group known as the New World Order, they would be the better wrestling company, beating WWE in ratings until WWE came up with the Austin/McMahon feud, then it was pretty much back and forth with WWE getting a slight head in the ratings until Wrestlemania 15, then it was downhill for WCW until it was bought by WWE*" Squilliam explained.

**(*A/N: I've recently been playing WWE '13 and am going by their rating timeline, I have not bothered looking up the actual rating timeline, so if anyone has the correct status, thank you)**

"What's up with the history lesson?" Mark asked.

"Now, I speak for myself when I say I'd love nothing more, other than money, is to see my company succeed, but, I've come to realize that the performance from the superstars and divas of AWE is NOT what I'd wanted it to be" Squilliam added, his tone rising.

A object covered with a white sheet, larger than Squilliam, is lowered down on-stage, near the edge.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

Squilliam walked over to the object.

"This…" Squilliam started as he pulled the sheet off to reveal a award case with several shelves and a glass door. The superstars and divas muttered to each other

"It's an empty award case" Vanessa said.

"This…is a where I would keep a copy of all the awards AWE would get during the 2012 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards Ceremony, a personal award case for me, do you know how much money I shelled out for this?" Squilliam asked.

"I'd say anywhere from $1,000-$2,000? I could be a little bit off" Vanessa guessed.

"Don't ask me, I don't buy these kinds of things" Mark said.

"I spent exactly 1...Million…Dollars…." Squilliam answered, the crowd gasping. Several started to chant "You Suck!"

"Or I could totally be far off" Vanessa said.

"Totally" Mark repeated.

"Shut Up!" Squilliam shouted, the crowd went silent

Squilliam pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"My apologies, but, I would've love to look inside this case and see bright…" Squilliam began walking around the stage, a loud beeping is heard as a garbage truck is seen backing out from backstage, beside the stage.

"What's with the garbage truck? Something so loud and smelly should not be in a populated arena!" Mark complained.

"I do not see this ending well" Vanessa said.

"…glistening…" Squilliam continued as the garbage truck turned around the stage and continued to back up.

"Why is it that I can't smell any foul odors from the truck?" Mark asked.

"…golden…" Squilliam added as the truck stopped in front of the stage.

"Oh boy…" Vanessa said.

"Awards, various categories featuring "OMG Moment of the Year", "Best Couple of the Year", "Superstar of the Year", and an award I put some of my hard-earned money on to win, "Company of the Year"…" Squilliam explained as he walked up to the award case, "This would've looked great in my office…IF WE EVER WON ONE!" Squilliam yelled as he kicked the back of the award case, the case then fell into the garbage truck.

"Oh my God!" Vanessa said.

"Dude…" Mark said.

The superstars and divas of AWE watched in shock as the case breaks inside of the garbage truck, the crowd gasping. Squilliam reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he flicked it on and threw it on top of the broken case, the inside of the garbage truck went up in flames as Squilliam backed away.

"Squilliam has just burned 1 Million of his own money all because AWE did not win any award!" Vanessa said.

"A dark cloud has formed over the CEO of AWE, let us not fuel this burning anger no bigger" Mark said.

"I expect reimbursement, which is why tonight, just like this tainted award case, someone will be FIRED!" Squilliam shouted. The superstars and divas watched in disbelief as Squilliam made his way backstage. The crowd falling silent.

"There is no way I'm going to get fired, I just started" Vanessa said.

"Shyeah!" Mark blurted out.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Video cuts just seconds before Squilliam kicks the award case into the truck.

"Dudes, if you haven't seen the start of the show, then check this out!" Mark said.

The video plays with Squilliam kicking the case into the truck and setting it on fire.

"Squilliam furious over the fact AWE nor the superstars and divas were not able to win an award at the 2012 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards" Vanessa explained.

"That is not all, Squilliam also stated, that just like the case, someone will be fired!" Mark shouted.

"Ugh, do you have to shout?" Vanessa asked.

"My bad" Mark apologized.

*Bell Rings*

"The following Triple-threat Divas contest, will determine the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship at Salvation" the announcer said.

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

"Introducing the competitors, first, from Marzipan City, Panini!" the announcer said as the crowd started cheering.

"This triple threat match, too put it simply, features the only divas who aren't involved in the 5-on-5 tag match, or isn't the sibling rivalry match between Starfire and Blackfire" Vanessa explained.

"I must point out that two of the divas in this match have had issues in the past, will we see it unfold once again?" Mark asked.

(I Came to Play by Downstait Plays)

"And her opponents, first, representing the Nation of Animation, Yin!" the announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Her brother, Yang, will be leading his team of Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Mammoth, and Heavy against Team Muscle Man" Mark said.

"Her focus is to bring the Divas title to the Nation, but she must get past an unfinished rivalry with Panini, and a third competitor" Vanessa said.

The lights go a dark purple as the sound of ravens are heard echoing around the arena.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

"And representing the NoBGG, Raven!" the announcer finished, the crowd remaining silent.

"Dude, these goth girls have been sending chills down my tentacles for months! It scares me so much, like I fear for my soul" Mark muttered.

"What if I told you I was goth too?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"Dude, d-don't tease me like that…" Mark said, scooting away a bit from Vanessa.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Vanessa said, still smiling.

The lights returned to normal as Raven took off her cape. Yin and Panini stare at her as they wait for the bell to ring.

*Bell Rings*

The match kicks off with a double team as Yin and Panini, surprisingly, work together to take out Raven. Raven struggles to fight them off but the numbers game takes its toll as she succumbs to the kicks and elbows from both Yin and Panini.

"Dude, am I totally seeing things? Or are Yin and Panini actually working with each other?" Mark asked.

"They know whats at stake, and they believe taking out the third person would yield a better chance at winning, its tactics" Vanessa said.

Panini slides out of the ring as Yin continues the kicks. Panini pulls Raven's legs out from under her and pulls her outside the ring, Yin following behind. They both lead Raven up near the ramp and irish whip her into the side of the ring. They both stop to admire their work before Yin gets the jump on Panini as they start brawling. Yin rakes the eyes of Panini and throws her into the barricade. Yin grabs Panini and then throws her into the ring, she slides in and covers her for a quick pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Panini kicks out. Yin sits Panini up and grabs around her waist and starts to apply pressure.

"With Raven momentarily out of the picture, it is now a one-on-one" Mark said.

"You need to take advantage of these types of situations otherwise it could be 2 on 1 again" Vanessa said.

Panini tries to reach for the nearby ropes, but Yin keeps her at bay. Panini then tries throwing some elbows, connecting with the side of Yin's head, forcing Yin to loosen her grip. Panini escapes and gets to her feet. She turns and quickly grabs a hold of Yin's legs. Panini then catapults Yin face first into the top turnbuckle, then planting her with a Bunny Buster. Panini covers Yin for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted but Raven pulls Panini out of the ring. Raven then irish whips Panini into the steel steps.

Raven slides into the ring and stands behind Yin as she pulls herself up by the ropes.

"This is just like walking down a street and feeling a pair of eyes watching you the whole time, except, Yin doesn't know Raven is standing right behind her" Mark said.

Yin covers her face as she backs up into Raven. Yin slowly turns around and sees Raven glaring at her. Yin tries to turn and run, but Raven grabs her by the ears. Yin tries to take a cheap shot but Raven blocks and hits a right hand of her own. Raven then goes for the Raven Sleeper.

"Raven goes for the submission, Yin is caught in the middle of the ring and Panini has been laid out outside the ring!" Vanessa said.

Yin franticly flairs her arms and legs around trying to escape but can't. Yin quickly taps out. The ref then calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Raven!" the announcer said.

"Raven picks up the win and is now heading to Salvation to face Lexi for the Divas Championship" Vanessa said.

"It could've been anyone's game, but Raven indeed gains the golden opportunity" Mark said.

Raven puts her cape back on and pulls the hood over as she exits the ring.

"Still creepy…" Mark said.

Vanessa slowly leans over to Mark and whispers, "Boo!" Mark screams and falls over, his headphones coming off.

*Promo*

(Danza Kuduro by Don Omar & Lucenzo Plays)

_This spring, AWE is going overseas!_

A picture of London, England is shown.

_First, London_

A picture of Brazil is shown.

_Next, Brazil_

A picture of Japan is shown.

_Then Japan._

A picture of Honolulu, Hawaii is shown.

_And finally, AWE returns to the U.S. in Hawaii to host AWE Spring Break!_

Squilliam is shown in a yellow Hawaiian shirt, sitting under a beach umbrella on the beach.

"AWE takes a World Tour, some expenses paid for" Squilliam said as he takes a sip out of a coconut with a tiny umbrella on it.

_AWE Spring Break, March 21__st__, 2010, Let's get this party started_

Muscle Man then runs across the beach in shorts, waiving a green Hawaiian shirt, "WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Paaaaaaaaartyyyy!" he screams.

*Promo Ends*

*Locker room*

The Nation are seen huddled together talking.

"Who do you think is getting the pink slip tonight?" Matt asked.

"It could be anybody" Yang answered.

"Or it could be somebody that has been Squilliam problems" Danger stated.

"Heavy feels safe, I just started new job here" Heavy said.

"Why are you speaking in third person?" Mammoth asked.

"Heavy is Russian, only just moved to United States" Heavy answered.

"Can we switch to a different subject? How about the fact that we're being outdone? We are in a shadow, guys" Duck said.

"Yeah, right now, Muscle Man and his team are not our only problem, we got this self-centered group of noobs that call themselves the 'Rookie Revolution'" Matt said.

"It's not just them, Matt, it's every other company that kicked our asses in the polls at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards, we need to do something that will not only put us on top, but keep AWE on the radar, I've got an idea, I'll be back" Yang said as he walked out.

*Ring*

Renji and Skips are seen in the ring with the referee and announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Muscle Man, Skips!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Skips, the big man of Team Muscle Man, going up against one of AWE Extremists" Vanessa said.

"Why would such a large ape-man like being like him be named Skips?" Mark asked.

"And his opponent, from Japan, he is the AWE Extreme Champion, Renji!" the announcer finished with the crowd continuing to cheer.

"Names aside, this will be one heck of a workout for Renji here" Mark said.

"Compared to what he has to go through this Sunday, yes, I agree" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Renji kicks off the match by charging at Skips. Skips tries to clothesline Renji, but he ducks under. Skips turns around and gets kicked in the gut by Renji. Renji irish whips Skips into the corner, following up with a clothesline. Renji tries irish whip Skips, again, to the opposite corner, but Skips holds onto the top rope. Renji kicks Skips in the gut a few times and repeats the attempted irish whip but Skips, once again, holds on. Skips moves away and pulls Renji into the corner.

"Renji is trying to get an early lead, smart strategy when facing a more larger opponent" Mark said.

"But now Skips has him pinned against the corner now" Vanessa said.

Skips rams his shoulder into Renji's gut a few times before backing away. Skips then runs at Renji at full speed. Renji tries to counter with a boot to the face, but Skips puts on the brakes and grabs a hold of Renji's leg. Skips reaches and grabs Renji by the neck and lifts him onto the top turnbuckle. Skips climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Superplex.

"That'll knock the wind out of you" Vanessa said.

"Skips is proving to be quite a worthy opponent, and a worthy partner come Sunday where he'll be facing 5 other men, but he will not be alone" Mark said.

Renji sits up clenching his back in pain as Skips crawls over and covers him.

"1..2" Renji kicks out. Skips stands up and stretches as Renji struggles to get up. Renji gets to his feet as Skips does a quick pectoral pump*.

**(A/N*: I'm not gay or anything for coming up with this, for some reason or another, I just recently watched The Rock in The Journey 2 and saw him do that)**

"Oooo…" Vanessa cooed.

"Ooookay…I fail to see the enjoyment of that gesture, I guess it's a woman thing" Mark said.

Skips kicks Renji in the gut and goes for the Pump-handle Slam, but Renji manages to escape. Renji tried to catch Skips off-guard with an R.K.O but Skips counters and throws Renji back first down on the mat. Renji scrambles to his feet as Skips goes for a second Pump-handle Slam and manages to hit. Skips pins Renji.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Skips!" the announcer said.

"Skips manages to overpower Renji tonight, it ain't looking good for Renji in the momentum category heading into Hell in a Cell at Salvation" Mark said.

"But Skips may have given Team Muscle Man a boost into the elimination match against Team Nation" Vanessa said.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen rubbing his head and drinking a cup of hot tea. A loud knock is heard at the door.

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now, what is it?" Squilliam asked when Kenshiro stormed in.

"Mr. Fancyson, I would like to know why you made Slade AWE's representative going into the Best in the World tournament, and not the current champion of the company, me!" Kenshiro demanded.

"Can this wait till later? I've got a…" Squilliam tried to say but Kenshiro cut him off.

"I apologize, sir, but this cannot wait, I mean, after costing me the match against Chaos at the FWA, I was most certain I would be picked in hope to redeem AWE's reputation, and not someone who clearly doesn't really care" Kenshiro said.

"Mr. Kenshiro, I beg to differ, Slade does not have anything against the company, from what I saw, he clearly has you on his mind, I mean, you put him through the pyrotechnics station at Injustice, which wasn't cheap to replace, I'm sorry, but you had the chance to represent AWE, now it's Slade's turn, but I can tell you this, if you want a bit of revenge, you can do it at Salvation when you both have a rematch for the AWE Championship" Squilliam offered.

"Sir, the match was under a last man standing match, none of that wouldn't have happen if he hadn't proposed the stipulation, I'm obliged to agree to a rematch for the title, but I propose a stipulation of my own" Kenshiro requested.

"And what will that be?" Squilliam asked.

"We settle this in the very same structure that the Extreme Championship will be held in, Hell in a Cell" Kenshiro said.

"So be it" Squilliam agreed. Kenshiro nodded before walking away. "Salvation will really raise AWE's awareness, then maybe next year, we'll actually win an award."

*Promo*

Meet the Demoman

*Promo ends

(Test's Final Theme Plays)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said.

Johnny walks down the ramp with the title over his shoulder, a bit of a smile.

"Here comes the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, who must be disappointed in not winning Shining Star of the Year" Vanessa said.

"He doesn't seem disappointed, or upset at the moment, but dude, can you believe what we just heard moments ago?" Mark asked.

"First off, I'm not a dude, second, are you kidding, two Hell in a Cell matches at Salvation? Renji vs. Matt for the Extreme Championship, and now, Kenshiro vs. Slade for the AWE Championship? The night is already half over, and we still don't know who Squilliam will fire" Vanessa said.

Johnny grabs the mic from the announcer and walks around the ring.

"If all of you are just a little like me, you must be upset over the fact AWE did not win a single award at the FWA, I know I am, I would've loved to have both the intercontinental championship, and the award for Shining Star of the Year" Johnny said, the crowd booing. "But whats done is done, those who did not vote for me are either jealous, or complete idiots, but with FWA done, there is another cross band PPV called Best in the World which will feature handpicked representatives from each wrestling company, now I did not want the pleasure of beating the losers from the other company, because I already have a handful of problems"

"And what problems are they? He'll be facing Captain Melonhead at Salvation for the Intercontinental Title, that's about it" Mark asked.

"One thing, actually two things, have caught my attention, one being this new group calling themselves the Rookie Revolution, now in no way shape or form am I involved with those degenerates, but one of them called me Johnny Quest, instead of Test" Johnny continued, the crowd starting to cheer.

"Johnny Quest, an AWE Hall of Famer, who has the most reigns as AWE Tag team champions with then partner and friend, Hadji" Mark said.

"Quick question, who would be dumb enough to mistake me for him? So what if he became the first ever tag team champion with his middle eastern buddy Hoggie, Hammy, whatever his name was" Johnny asked.

"One who is not smart enough to say Hadji" Vanessa said.

"Sure, he may have been Shining Star of the past, but he can never be as good as…" Johnny started to say until…

(Johnny Quest Theme Plays)

"What?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny Quest appears on-stage. The crowd then jumps to their feet and cheers.

"Holy Cow Dude! It's Johnny QUEST! One of the first ever AWE Hall of Fame Inductees is here in Iowa! Mark shouted in excitement.

"I-I can't believe my eyes!" Vanessa said.

Johnny Quest makes his way to the ring as Johnny Test stares in disbelief.

"Man does it feel good to be back in this ring!" Johnny Quest said as the crowd continued to cheer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt your little speech"

"What in the world are you doing here?" Johnny Test asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by for a quick visit" Johnny Quest answered, a "Johnny Quest" chant started to escalate around the arena. "So you're AWE's current Intercontinental champion?"

"Um, duh! Can't see the gold around my shoulder?" Johnny Test teased.

"Oh I can see, but what I can't see is why you're bagging on me when Hong Kong Phooey is the best AWE Intercontinental Champion of all time, yes, the very same person who knocked you out at Front of the Line when you won that title" Johnny Quest said.

"And what does he have to do with me?" Johnny Test asked.

"Well, you're here claiming thinking you're the best when HK was the first ever intercontinental champion, and longest-reigning at 456 days!" Johnny Quest.

"Wow, now that's a streak" Vanessa said.

"It is, it also beats the longest-reigning AWE Championship streak, held by Megabyte at only 278 days" Mark said.

"You know, I never told anybody this but a few friends, before my match at Front of the Line, I made a new year's resolution that If I did become intercontinental champion, I would hold it for exactly one year, at the next Front of the Line PPV, and maybe longer if I felt like it, and now that I see that one year isn't enough to be the longest-reign, I've decided to extend my resolution to match the streak, plus one day" Johnny Test said.

"Well, maybe the next time I come for a visit, maybe just maybe you'll still be champion, see you, champ" Johnny Quest said.

"Don't worry, I'll still be" Johnny Test said before nailing Johnny Quest in the head with the mic. Johnny Test then hit the Testament.

"Oh come on! That was uncalled for!" Vanessa said.

Johnny Test stood up and looked down at Johnny Quest until Captain Melonhead stormed towards the ring. Johnny Test then grabbed the title and made a break for it.

"Captain Melonhead coming to help before Johnny Test could do any more damage" Mark said.

"It's a damn shame our champion could do this to a legend, I sure hope he gets whats coming to him and soon" Vanessa said.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

"Let's take a first look at the matches at Salvation" Vanessa said.

Johnny Test vs. Captain Melonhead with the Intercontinental Championship in the background.

"After the actions and words of our current Intercontinental Champion, Johnny looks to extend his reign and beat the longest reign held by Honk Kong Phooey at 456 days" Mark said.

"After what he did, I hope his streak comes to an abrupt end when he faces Captain Melonhead" Vanessa said.

Starfire vs. Blackfire is shown with the words Sibling Rivalry shown at the bottom in red letters.

"It's a Sibling Rivalry between two sisters, Starfire, who was distracted twice from regaining the Divas championship, going against her older sister, Blackfire, who is looking to beat down her younger sister and become the most dominate diva in AWE" Vanessa said.

"Heh, good thing I don't have an older brother, or sister for that matter" Mark said.

Renji vs. Matt is shown with the Extreme Championship in the background, then an animation of a Hell in a Cell is dropped on the two and starts to spin.

"A match to be taken place inside one of the most unforgiving structures in the AWE, a Hell in a Cell, with Renji taking on Matt for the AWE Extreme Championship" Mark said.

"After suffering a loss to a close match earlier tonight, Renji will have to work 110%, maybe even more to beat someone who has taken pleasure to these kinds of matches, Matt" Vanessa said.

Lexi Bunny vs. Raven is shown with the Divas Championship in the background.

"After defeating both Panini and Yin in a triple-threat match earlier tonight, Raven's mission will be to bring the Divas Championship to the NoBGG, the only obstacle in her way being the current Divas Champion herself, Lexi Bunny" Vanessa said.

"The NoBGG all have the same mission, if Raven isn't able to defeat Lexi, they'll have 5 more chances to do so, if they can win one of the biggest matches next on the list" Mark said.

A black fog is shown, then a large pair of dark red glaring eyes appears, the fog disappears and a picture of Team NoBGG is seen with their eyes glowing the same dark red, the screen the moves right and an animation of a tornado blows through the screen and Team Vortex is seen with a wind blowing animation around them*

**(A/N*: This is the most elaborate match card animation I came up with, lol) **

"Team NoBGG, taking on Team Vortex, the winners receiving future title shot at the time and place of their choosing" Vanessa said.

"The Goths vs. um, the rest, and I have my money on the Goths because I do not want to become a voo-doo doll, or cursed or something worse" Mark said.

Team Nation vs. Team Muscle Man is shown.

"Two rival stables waging battle against each other, the Nation of Animation, taking on the team of Muscle Man, Kevin Levin, Mordecia, Rigby, and Skips" Mark said.

"The winning team receiving random title contracts good up to one year" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro vs. Slade is shown with the AWE Championship in the background, the Hell in a Cell animation then drops on the two pictures, Kenshiro's half having a storm background, Slade's half having a blazing fire.

"Slade made a unexpected return at the FWA with his new manager, Paul Bearer, if you can believe it, costing Kenshiro a match with Chaos, and earlier tonight, Kenshiro demanded this stipulation be added" Vanessa said.

"Things are, I should say, 'heating' up between the two, it has become more personal than before, and this Sunday, inside Hell in a Cell, these two forces will go head to head" Mark said.

"AWE Salvation is sponsored by Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"The following non-title match, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said, the crowd starting to cheer.

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Big Green, Lin Chung!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Here comes a former #1 contender who battled Slade for the Championship back at Front of the Line" Vanessa said.

"Let us not forget, it was at Front of the Line that Kenshiro made his debut, knocking Slade out, and let me tell you this, if had asked me then if Kenshiro and Slade would take it as far as a Hell in a Cell match, I would've said 'No way dude!'" Mark explained.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the AWE Champion, Kenshiro!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering, with a few boos mixed in.

" After losing in a 3-on-1 handicap match thanks to the distraction from Slade and Paul Bearer, Kenshiro must stay focused on his current task ahead of him" Vanessa said.

"Slade has already quite a bit of momentum, not only costing Kenshiro a match, but he was chosen by Squilliam to represent AWE in the upcoming Best in the World Cross-company PPV" Mark.

*Bell Rings*

Kenshiro and Lin Chung bow to each other then get into a striking position. Lin Chung allows Kenshiro to attack first. Kenshiro unloads a series of kicks and punches, which Lin Chung easily dodges and blocks. Kenshiro throws a left punch, and Lin Chung manages to catch him, Lin Chung irish whips Kenshiro into the corner, but still holds onto his arm, Lin Chung then hits an arm drag. Kenshiro rolls on the mat and kicks up to his feet.

"That was really impressive from both men, I can see why both of them make good championship material" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro smiles and nods at Lin Chung, Lin Chung doing the same. This time, Lin Chung takes his turn. Lin Chung too opens up with kicks and punches, Kenshiro, however, taking the hits instead of blocking or dodging. Lin Chung throws a high kick, and this time Kenshiro catches him. Kenshiro hits Lin Chung in the gut with a knee, then follows up with a monkey flip. Lin Chung amazingly lands on the top turnbuckle, backwards. Lin Chung turns himself around, facing Kenshiro. Kenshiro gets up and turns as Lin Chung leaps off. Lin Chung catches Kenshiro with a flying crossbody and pins him.

"1..2" the ref counts, but Kenshiro reverses into his own pin. "1..2" the ref counts, but Lin Chung also reverses, back into his original pin, "1..2" the ref counts, but Kenshiro kicks out.

"I'm lost here, just who has the upper hand in this match?" Mark asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking quickly.

"I'd say this is a really even match up, both men are very skilled in the martial arts, and among other tactics, I'd say this match could…" Vanessa said, but was interrupted…

"Hold on, hold on! Stop the match!" a voice called out.

"Wait a minute…who is that?" Vanessa asked.

Kenshiro and Lin Chung stopped and they, along with the ref, and everyone in the arena looked on stage to see…Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner. The crowd immediately started to boo.

"It's Jimmy, what the hell is he doing here? And why is Timmy with him?" Mark asked.

"I have no idea, both of them are involved with the Rookie Revolution" Vanessa said.

"Are you kidding me? If anyone one of you are just a fraction as smart as me, you'd realized that this match is utterly boring, just like the rest of the superstars in the back" Jimmy insulted.

"Even I knew that this company would not win an award at the FWA, I just wish we would've known sooner so we can leave this dump" Timmy said.

Both Jimmy and Timmy enter the ring. Lin Chung got a mic from the announcer.

"This is inexcusable, how could you two turn your back on your friends and the AWE?" Lin Chung asked.

"Who needs friends when we have the Rookie Revolution?" Jimmy asked.

"We just turned our backs on a dead-beat owner who clearly just wastes money on useless pieces of garbage" Timmy said.

Lin Chung hands the mic over to Kenshiro.

"And what exactly does the Rookie Revolution offer that we didn't?" Kenshiro asked.

"They, I mean WE, have purpose, you think we don't see the useless talent AWE has now?" Timmy said.

"A general manager who has the hots for goth girls, two stables filled with degenerates, I could go on but why waste your time?" Jimmy asked.

"You're right, on one thing…" a voice said, everyone looked up to see Squilliam on the titantron. "Why waste our time? As far as the FWA goes, CWF, PCUW, Animated, and every other company are on MY list, and what list is that? They are on my Hit List. And as far as you two go, you can considered yourselves shit canned cause BOTH of you are FIRED!" Squilliam shouted. The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Whoa dude! I thought Squilliam was only going to fire one, but both Jimmy and Timmy are out!" Mark said.

"Mr. Kenshiro, Mr. Chung, I apologize for calling off your match at this time, but would you two please escort these two out of my ring" Squilliam requested before the titantron returns to normal.

Both Jimmy and Timmy turned quickly, "Whoa, whoa, I wouldn't want to do that!" Timmy said, putting his hand up.

"And why not?" Kenshiro asked.

"Well, simply because you're outnumbered" Jimmy said, then, the entire Rookie Revolution jumped the guardrail and surrounded the ring.

"Oh my god, it's the rest of the Rookie Revolution" Vanessa said.

"I think we might need to step back" Mark said.

The Rookie Revolution jumped in the ring and began attacking Kenshiro and Lin Chung, both of them trying to hold them off but the numbers game just too much.

"We need help, and we need help now!" Mark said.

(I Came to Play by Downstait plays)

Just then, the Nation of Animation appeared and started charging down the ramp.

"It's the Nation of Animation! But whose side are they on?" Mark asked.

The Nation of Animation entered the ring and began fighting off the Rookie Revolution.

"They're defending Kenshiro and Lin Chung! I can't believe it!" Vanessa said.

The Rookie Revolution still outnumbered Kenshiro, Lin Chung, and the Nation and started to get an advantage once again until…

(Motor City Machine Guns music plays)

Team Muscle Man rushed down the ramp.

"It's Team Muscle Man!" Mark said.

"But whose side are they on?" Vanessa asked.

Team Muscle Man entered the ring and began helping Kenshiro, Lin Chung, and the Nation.

"The Nation, and Team Muscle Man, both opposing teams this Sunday at Salvation, working together to fight off a new common enemy in the Rookie Revolution!" Mark said.

It is an even fight between AWE and the Rookie Revolution until both Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson brought in steel chairs and began laying out the big men in Heavy, Slam, and Skips. The Rookie Revolution once again get an advantage.

"I can't believe it, the Rookie Revolution are getting the upper hand, thank to Greg and Rowley and the steel chairs" Vanessa said.

"This is complete madness! This is…" Mark shouted until the lights went out. "The power, the power went out!"

"I can't see anything can you?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't see anything, but I can still hear the fight going on, and the sounds of steel chairs hitting someone" Marks said.

The crowd went crazy as a spotlight is shown on stage. Standing on stage was…Paul Bearer.

"Who is that?" Vanessa asked.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

"Wait a minute, that's Paul Bearer! Paul Bearer!" Mark said.

Kane's Pyro goes off and Slade appears from backstage, his suit torn and his masked cracked.

"Oh my god! It's Slade! Slade is here!" Mark shouted.

"Oh no!" Vanessa screamed.

Slade began walking down the ramp, with Paul Bearer. The Rookie Revolution stopped and watched as Slade made his way down to the ring.

"Slade has returned to AWE! We saw his return at the FWA, but now Slade is back here on AWE!" Mark yelled.

Slade climbed onto the apron and over the top ropes, the Rookie Revolution launched at him. Slade quickly begins knocking down each of them with a right hand. Rowley comes at him with the steel chair, but Slade grabs him by the neck. Greg tries to help, but Slade knocks him down with a boot to the face. Slade then hits a Chokeslam on Rowley.

"Chokeslam on Rowley!" Mark shouted.

"Greg scrambles to his feet, Slade grabs by the neck and hits a Chokeslam on him.

"Chokeslam on Greg!" Mark shouted.

The rest of the Rookie Revolution pulled Greg and Rowley out of the ring and retreated through the crowd.

"Slades got them on the run!" Vanessa said.

Slade raises his hands in the air and quickly brought them down, Kane's pyro goes off around the ring. The others started getting to their feet as Slade watches on.

"What a wild night this has been! It'll be even crazier this Sunday!" Mark shouted.

"Team Nation and Team Muscle Man may have helped each other tonight, but this Sunday, they'll face off in a 5-on-5 elimination tag team match, so will Team NoBGG and Team Vortex, plus two championships will be decided in a Hell in a Cell" Vanessa explained.

"And it seems Squilliam has put a hit on all other wrestling companies, Good Night dudes and dudettes, we'll catch you again this Sunday at Salvation!" Mark said.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Mark Chang are new AWE Commentators**

**Squilliam announces that he will fire someone**

**Raven def. Yin and Panini (Via Submission/Wins #1 Contender for Divas Championship)**

**AWE going oversees after AWE Salvation, AWE Spring Break to be held in Hawaii **

**Skips def. Renji**

**Kenshiro requests title match with Slade for AWE Championship inside Hell in a Cell**

**Johnny Test announces that he will beat longest Intercontinental Championship reign of 456 days; attacks Johnny Quest who makes a surprise appearance**

**Kenshiro vs. Lin Chung does not finish; interrupted by Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner; Squilliam announces hit list for other wrestling company and fires both Jimmy and Timmy; Rookie Revolution attacks Kenshiro and Lin Chung; Nation of Animation and Team Muscle Man assist in fighting Rookie Revolution off; Slade makes AWE return and forces the Rookie Revolution to retreat**

_With FWA over and Best in the World 2013 coming up, even though AWE did not win an award, I wanted to use it to have a darker side of Squilliam Fancyson, and have like a multi-company feud with every other wrestling corporation. And hopefully I'll kick myself into gear and do better -_-._


	36. Salvation I

_Here we go, everyone with AWE Salvation! Enjoy!_

AWE Salvation February 28th, 2010

A Champion with a promise...

"I will beat HK's record and become the longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion"

A Sibling Rivalry between two sisters...

"I'm challenging YOU, baby sister...there we can see who the better sibling is..."

Two competitors, going extreme inside Hell in a Cell...

"Hell is what you want, to Hell it is"

A challenger with a mission...

"...we will do anything to keep the Divas title within our group..."

Two 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team matches where the victory get a chance to win it big...

And finally, one individual rising from Hell, hopes to take a champion with him...

"We settle this in...Hell in a Cell"

"As far as the FWA goes...every other company are on my...Hit List"

Reap by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays as the intro to AWE Salvation starts.

"And now, brought to you by Red Dead Redemption, AWE presents, AWE Salvation" a voice said.

Fireworks begin going off above the ring, and around the stage.

"Welcome Everyone to Salvation, making our debut on our first PPV, I am Mark Change, with me is the lovely Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Mark said.

"You're too kind, Mark, anyways, we are live in Chicago, Illinois, and tonight, we got 4 Huge Matches, 2 of them Elimination tag team match, the other 2, taking place inside Hell in a Cell" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"The opening contest, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Intercontinental Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd starting to cheer.

(Test's Final WWE Theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Porkbelly, he is the AWE Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"Johnny has been making enemies real fast these past few months" Mark said.

"He faces one of them right now, Captain Melonhead" Vanessa said.

Johnny looks over to the titantron, a blip pops up and reads "41 Days"

"Well, if you want to know what that means, it means that is how many days Johnny has been champion, and he wants to break the longest-reign of 456 days" Vanessa said.

"He's got a long way to go" Mark said.

(It's Melon Time! is heard followed by WWE Hurricane's Theme)

"And his opponent, he is the challenger, Captain Melonhead!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"Captain Melonhead pulled an ace out of his sleeve when he picked a returning Speedy as Johnny's opponent a 2 weeks ago" Mark said.

"Speedy picked up the win, which is why we are having this match" Vanessa said.

Melonhead hoped over the top rope, Johnny immediately lunged at Melonhead, taking him down.

*Bell Rings*

Both superstars began throwing punches at each other. Johnny then tries to pull Melonhead's mask off.

"Johnny got the mask! He's trying to unmask him!" Mark said.

Melonhead holds on as the ref warns Johnny to back off. Johnny keeps on pulling as the ref starts the 5 count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref counted, Melonhead head butted Johnny in the face, forcing him to release the hold, Melonhead then kicked Johnny off and back first down on the mat. Both scramble to their feet. Johnny dashes towards Melonhead, but he catches Johnny and manages to carry and ram him, back first, into the corner.

"This is escalating rather quickly, I did not know how much they don't like each other" Mark said.

Melonhead jumps up to the middle turnbuckle and begins to land punches on Johnny, with the crowd counting each hit.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7" the crowd counted, but Johnny grabs a hold of Melonhead's legs and walks forward. Johnny tries to throw Melonhead back first down to the mat, but Melonhead reverses and hits a Hurricarana into a pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Johnny reversed into his own pin, while holding onto the middle rope away from the ref's view. "1..2" the ref counted, but Melonhead kicked out. Both of them scramble to their feet, Johnny goes for a clothesline, but Melonhead ducks. Melonhead applies a sleeperhold on Johnny. With the ref behind them, Johnny makes a desperate escape by running back, right into the ref and into the corner. Johnny escapes the hold and hits a bulldog. All 3 men down on the mat.

"Oh dear, the champion, the challenger, and the ref down" Vanessa said.

"Now, anything can happen!" Mark stated.

Johnny gets to his feet and picks Melonhead up. Melonhead hits a quick right hand. Johnny kicks Melonhead in the gut and hits the Testify and covers Melonhead, the ref, however, still down. Johnny stands up and looks at the ref, then to the outside. Johnny rolls out of the ring and goes over near the timekeeper.

"Why isn't Johnny out here instead of trying to wake the referee?" Mark asked.

Johnny grabs the Intercontinental title and slides back into the ring.

"Well, it's not to hard to figure out why, he wants to make sure Melonhead stays down" Vanessa answered.

Johnny holds the title with both hands as he waits for Melonhead to stand up. Melonhead gets to his feet and turns around. Johnny tries to hit Melonhead with the title, but Melonhead ducks. Melonhead rebounds from the ropes and hits the Melon Ram on Johnny. The ref starts to stir as Melonhead pins Johnny.

"And Melonhead nails it!" Mark said.

The ref crawls to the two and slowly makes the count.

"1...2..." the ref counted.

"We're going to have a new champion!" Mark said.

Before the ref could count to 3, a fan with a hooded jacket jumped the guardrail and pulled the ref out.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is he doing?" Vanessa asked.

The fan took the jacket off and revealed himself as Scout.

"Dude, is that Scout?" Mark asked.

"It is, and he may have just cost Melonhead a win" Vanessa said.

Scout lifted the ring apron up and pulled out a steel bat. He then slid inside the ring.

"Oh my god, he's got a steel bat with him" Vanessa pointed out.

Melonhead got off of Johnny, unaware of Scout's presence. Melonhead turns around and Scout strikes him in the gut with the bat. Melonhead drops down to both of his knees, while the Scout walks behind him. Scout does a Babe Ruth's called shot, winds up and strikes Melonhead in the back with the bat, knocking him out.

"What a ruthless assault with that bat" Mark said.

Scout proceeds to pull Johnny over Melonhead and rolls out of the ring as the ref pulls himself back in.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's going to go down like this" Vanessa said.

The ref slowly walks over and begins the count.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell" the ref called out.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said.

"I can't believe it, he just costed Melonhead the title victory" Vanessa said.

Johnny Test stood up and looked around as the ref tries to hand him the title.

"I think he's just as confused as everyone else" Mark said.

Johnny Test just shrugged and held the title up. Scout rolled back into the ring behind Johnny and caught him with a Jumping Reverse Bulldog.

"And he takes out Johnny as well" Vanessa said.

"I guess he isn't biased towards anyone" Mark said.

Scout grabbed the title and called for a mic. The announcer hands him a mic as Johnny stands over both Johnny and Melonhead.

"Pathetic, just a couple wusses who wouldn't last a day from where I'm from, you better lace up them panties, boys, cause the Force-A-Nature is about to bring the hurt" Scout said as he casually dropped the mic and held the title over his head.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Matt.

"Hello everyone, please welcome my guest at this time, Matt" Nazz introduced, the crowd booing. "Now Matt, I know that the Hell in a Cell match tonight is the one thing on your mind, but I wanted to get your thoughts and what happened this past Monday between Team Nation, Team Muscle Man, and the Rookie Revolution"

"It's all a matter of protecting our turf, if a bunch of noobies want to start a fight with other wrestling companies, it is our right to defend our company" Matt said.

"Well after being overrun, Slade made his return to AWE and took down each member with ease, what are your thoughts on that?" Nazz asked.

"For one, if it wasn't for those two wimps, Greg and Rowley, bringing in steel chairs, we would've had it under control, Two, the guys a freak, I don't what kind of spell or curse he's under, but he looks unstoppable, he may take back the AWE Championship tonight" Matt said.

"Okay then, thank you, Matt, for your time and good luck" Nazz said.

"Thank you" Matt said, walking away.

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is a Sibling Rivalry match. scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf plays)

"Introducing first, now residing in Jump City, Starfire!" the announcer said, cheers and whistles from guys coming from the crowd.

"Starfire has suffered the distractions of her own sister for a few months now, she lost the title at Front of the Line, and was unable to recapture it last month at Injustice, and now, she'll be facing the very person who has costed her so much, her own sister" Vanessa explained.

"The terms 'Tough Love' doesn't not play a role in this situation, at least, not to my knowledge, cause I've talked with Starfire and she is a caring young individual, but when questioned about Blackfire's recent actions, she had mixed emotions" Mark said.

(WWE Kharma's Theme plays)

"And her opponent, from Planet Tameran, Blackfire!" the announcer finished, boos and a few whistles from guys coming from the crowd.

"When I see Blackfire, I think of jealousy, otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten involved with Starfire's matches and costing her the divas title" Vanessa said.

"She wants to be the top diva, and not just in AWE, I've seen tweets of her exchanging words with CCW's Women's Champion, Gwen Tennyson" Mark said.

Blackfire entered the ring and Starfire walked up to her and began to say something.

"I think Starfire is trying to get Blackfire to call this match off" Vanessa said.

Blackfire just laughed. Starfire, frustrated with Blackfire's attitude, slapped Blackfire across the face.

"Ouch!" Mark said.

Blackfire, with a hand on her cheek, glared at Starfire. Starfire carefully started walking back, trying to apologize. Blackfire then strikes Starfire with a right hand, knocking her down.

*Bell Rings*

Blackfire jumped onto Starfire and began lashing at her with right arms. The ref making the 5-count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref pulled Blackfire off of Starfire. Blackfire stood up and glared at the ref while he warns her that he'll disqualify her. Blackfire walked back over to Starfire still down on the mat. Starfire kicked her in the gut and got up. Starfire began throwing some quick elbows at her sister before back her into the ropes. Starfire irish whipped Blackfire, but Blackfire countered. Starfire bounced off the ropes and lept onto Blackfire, taking her down. Starfire began pounding Blackfire's head into the mat.

"Wow, Starfire is really taking it to her sister" Mark said.

"Let us hope her emotions don't get the best of her" Vanessa said.

Starfire quickly covered Blackfire for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Blackfire kicked out. Starfire picked her up and irish whipped her into the corner. Starfire ran at Blackfire, but Blackfire catches her with a Blackeye.

"Oh god, what a kick!" Vanessa said.

"Blackfire literally kicked out the momentum Starfire had" Mark said.

Blackfire pulled Starfire to the center of the ring before picking her up. Blackfire hooks both of Starfire's arms, getting ready for the Blackhole Slam. Starfire surprisingly counters by lifting Blackfire over her shoulders. Starfire then nailed her sister with the Tameran Twister.

"What a counter!" Mark said.

"I'm sure Starfire was just waiting for the right moment, now can she get the win?" Vanessa asked.

Starfire rolled Blackfire over and covered her for the pin.

"1..2.." the ref counted, but Blackfire manages to roll the shoulder out.

"It's not over yet!" Mark said.

Starfire picked Blackfire up and hit a quick suplex. Starfire then dragged Blackfire near the corner. She climbed up to the top turnbuckle and stood straight up, pointing up with both hands.

"Starfire getting ready to finish things off, can she get some much needed retribution?" Vaness asked.

Starfire goes for The Starbolt, but Blackfire rolls out of the way.

"Nobody Home!" Mark shouted.

Blackfire pulled herself up by the turnbuckle as Starfire writhed in pain on the mat. Blackfire picked Starfire up and pulled her by the hair towards the corner. Blackfire sat up on the top turnbuckle and pulled Starfire up onto the bottom turnbuckle.

"What in the world is Blackfire doing?" Mark asked.

Blackfire pulled Starfire up again onto the middle turnbuckle before hooking both of her arms.

"Oh my god, shes not going to do what I think shes doing" Vanessa questioned as she looked up at Blackfire.

Blackfire lifted Starfire up and hit the Blackhole Slam from the top turnbuckle.

"A Blackhole Slam! From the top turnbuckle!" Mark yelled.

Blackfire smiled as she rolled Starfire over and pinned her.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Blackfire!" the announcer said.

"I cannot believe what I just saw, I mean, that was her own sister" Vanessa said.

"She had to take it to a level I'd would have never thought to see, I think she might have seriously injured Starfire here" Mark said.

Blackfire taunts as the ref checks on Starfire. The ref calls for a medic as Blackfire grabs a mic.

"Listen Up! Gwen Tennyson! If you're watching this, you can clearly see I have no problem taking on my own family, I could've done a lot more if I wanted to" Blackfire said.

Two medics arrive with a gurney as they tend to Starfire, who remains immobile. A neck brace is put on Starfire and is carefully placed on the gurney and escorted out.

"Starfire, man, she must've been really injured from the Blackhole Slam, from the top turnbuckle no less!" Mark said.

Blackfire laughs as Starfire is carried backstage before looking back at the camera, "Look at me, look into my eyes...you call yourself the AlphaBitch, yet the only bitching you do is on twitter like a common schoolgirl hussy, so just pray, and pray real hard, sister, that you never come face-to-face with the Black Cat from Hell!" Blackfire threatened before leaving the ring.

"Some really strong words from one who now calls herself the 'Black Cat from Hell'" Vanessa said.

"I can't wait for the confrontation between the two" Mark said.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen drinking a cup of warm tea while on his laptop.

"Did you see the tweet sent by Mr. Walker" Squilliam asked.

"iT vOuLd SeEm DoEs NoT tRuSt YoU" a low-pitched voice coming from the laptop said.

"I don't know what to do, I mean...not one apposing company will acknowledge us...Do you know what our Motto is?" Squilliam asked.

"'ReSpEcT eXcIsTeNcE, oR eXpEcT rEsIsTeNcE" the voice said.

"Mr. Walker had a chance for a truce, but it seems that will no longer be the case, consider them a plausible mark on the list, UCA will soon be 'Expecting' company...and while you're at it, why don't you mingle with a few of the stars...I'll talk to you soon" Squilliam said.

"bUt Of CoUrSe! UnTil NeXt TiMe" the voice said before a click is heard.

*Ring*

Ominous music plays as the Hell in a Cell is slowly lowered down.

"Oh Man! After hours of waiting, we are finally going to see our first Hell in a Cell match of the night!" Mark said, shaking with excitement.

"Well, from what we heard, Squilliam has something planned, and apparently has someone working with him, but let's get back to more action" Vanessa said.

(Say Uncle! is heard, followed by Hunt you Down by Saliva Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is a Hell...in a Cell Match! And it is for the AWE Extreme Championship! Introducing the challenger, from the Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt!" the announcer said as a mix of boos and cheers come from the crowd.

"Make no mistake, ladies and gentlemen, there will be no disqualifications or count-outs, the only way to win is by pinfall or submission" Vanessa explained.

"With those stipulations inside this structure, I don't think it can get more extreme!" Mark said.

"We heard from Matt earlier tonight as he talked about the Rookie Revolution invasion this past Monday, and his thoughts on Slade's return" Vanessa said.

"He seemed a bit nervous in admitting that Slade might win back the AWE Championship" Mark said.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"And his opponent, from Japan, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Renji!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"After losing a match against Skips Monday night, do you think Renji might have been bumped off track?" Mark asked.

"I think both men might have been 'bumped' so to speak, Renji losing his match, and Matt fighting off the Rookie Revolution with" Vanessa said.

The ref holds the championship in the air as Renji and Matt stand back first agains opposite corners. The ref hands a second ref the title and waits for a third to lock the cell door. The ref then calls for the match to begin.

*Bell Rings*

Renji and Matt stare at each other. Matt then drops down and rolls out of the ring. Renji follows suit as they both lift the ring apron and began throwing objects in the ring. Among the items are steel chairs, kendo sticks, trash cans with lids, a fire extinguisher from Matt's side, and a large stop sign from Renji's side.

"Dude, the match has just started and weapons are already being tossed inside the ring" Mark said.

"This can get real ugly, really fast!" Vanessa said.

Both men re-enter the ring. Renji grabs a trash can while Matt picks up a steel chair. Matt swings the chair at Renji. Renji blocks the chair with the trash can. Matt keeps on swinging as Renji continues blocking until Matt accidentally drops the chair. Renji throws the dented trash can in Matt's face and quickly picks up a trash can lid. Renji strikes Matt in the head with the lid, knocking him down. Renji begins assaulting Matt, hitting him with the lid until it literally folds in half.

"This is so totally narly! back at Injustice, Matt had the trash can put on over him, now he's being smacked around with the lid itself!" Mark said.

Renji tosses the folded lid outside, against the cell wall, and pulls Matt towards the center of the ring. Renji then covers Matt for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Matt kicked out.

"This is turning out to be more of a street fight than a wrestling match, but then again, it's for the Extreme Championship, and it is inside Hell in a Cell, so who am I to complain?" Vanessa said.

Renji stood up and looked around the ring. Renji walked over to a corner and picked up a steel chair while Matt crawls towards a kendo stick. Renji turns around and notices it and walks over to the kendo stick. Matt grabs the kendo stick but Renji steps on it, Matt looks up at Renji smiling. Renji raises the steel chair up and before he could strike, Matt hops up and hits a low blow.

"Oh, a low blow, come on! that ain't fair!" Mark said.

"A low blow is just as legal as every weapon tossed in, Mark" Vanessa said.

Renji drops the chair and stumbles back against the ropes in pain. Matt grabs the kendo stick and stands up and strikes Renji in the back. Renji drops down to both knees and grabs the middle rope. Matt hits Renji again in the back. Renji drops face first onto the mat. Matt pulls Renji to the center of the ring and covers him for the pin.

"1..2" Renji rolls the shoulder out.

"I can't believe how much pain these two will go through just to win a title" Vanessa said.

"It is surprising, to say the least" Mark said.

Matt picks Renji up and while still holding the kendo stick, irish whips him into the ropes. Renji bounces off the ropes. Matt swings the kendo stick at Renji, but Renji ducks and jumps at the fire extinguisher. Matt turns around, unaware that Renji has it. Renji quickly turns around and blasts Matt in the face, blinding him momentarily.

"Good grief, Matt just get blasted in the face with the cold extinguishing foam" Vanessa said.

Renji grabs Matt from the back of his shirt and tosses him over the top ropes. Renji takes a few seconds to catch his breath. Matt climbed up on the apron, rubbing his eyes. Renji charges at Matt and spears him, sending himself and Matt through the cell door.

"Oh my god, both men going through the cell door!" Vanessa said in shock.

Matt clenches his back in pain as Renji rolls around the floor, covering his face.

"I think Renji may have broken a nose or something, hes covering his face in pain, lets see what happened" Mark said.

*AWE Replay:*

A view from outside the cell is shown, Matt is on the apron while Renji is in the ring. The video plays Renji spearing Matt off the ring and through the door. It reveals that Renji hit the door face first while Matt was hit back first

*End of Replay*

Matt pulls himself using the cell while Renji uses the barricade to stand up. Renji turns and leans back against the barricade, revealing a cut above his right eye as blood begins to drip down his face.

"Oh my god, Renji is cut open, right above his eye" Vanessa said.

Matt begins to climb the cell. Renji sees him and makes a grab for his legs.

"What in the world? Matt trying to climb the cell?" Mark asked.

Matt kicked Renji off and continues the climb. Renji then starts the climb as well, following Matt.

"Oh god, this cannot end well" Vanessa said.

Matt reaches the top and pulls himself to his feet with Renji close behind. Matt tries to balance himself as unpredictable cell ceiling bends under his weight. Renji reaches the top as Matt makes a run for it across the top of the cell.

"Matt is just running, with Renji right on his tail" Mark said.

Matt reaches the edge of the top of the cell just above the announcers table and turns around. Renji makes it halfway as Matt begins the climb down.

"And now Matt is climbing down, they are right above us ladies and gentlemen!" Vanessa said looking up.

Renji makes a dive and grabs onto Matt's right arm. Matt pulls as Renji climbs down beside him. Renji grabs Matt's head and slams him against the cell, Matt throws a right hand, hitting Renji on the cut.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Mark said, looking up.

Matt continues with the right hands. Renji finally, with his left hand, blocks and rakes the eyes of Matt. Renji then slams Matt face first against the cell again. Renji looks down as Matt covers his face with his hand. Renji grabs Matt by the hair and turns his head, showing a cut on Matt's forehead.

"Oh god, now Matt is cut!" Vanessa said.

Renji says something to Matt and to the shock of everyone, hooks Matt's head. Renji then pushes off the cell, and with Matt, hits an R.K.O through the announcers table.

"OH MY GOD!..." Vanessa screams, jumping out of the way while Mark leaps over the small barricade next to him, and into the timekeeper area.

The crowd explodes with cheers.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" they chanted.

The cell is raised as referees and medics rush down the ring. Vanessa and Mark watch on as the crowd continues to chant.

*AWE Replay:*

Several footages of the R.K.O from the top of the cell play from different angles.

*End of Replay*

The medics tend to Matt and Renji as they lay on what was the announcers table. Vanessa grabs the headphones and adjusts it.

"Are we still on? I-I can't believe what we just witnessed, I mean, both men falling from over 15 feet off the ground!" Vanessa said.

Mark picked up his headphones, "I am at a loss for words, other than these" Mark said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, but I believe the match has been stopped, we..." Vanessa tried to explain, but saw Renji sit up as the medics try to talk to him.

"Dude! How in the world is Renji moving?" Mark asked.

The medics helped Renji up to his feet. Renji pushes them away as he turns and picks Matt up. Renji throws Matt into the ring and slides in. Renji covers Matt for the pin and yells at a ref to start counting. A ref climbs in and starts the count.

"1..2.." the ref counted, but Matt shockingly rolls the shoulder out. The entire crowd gasps as Renji pounds the ring mat in frustration.

"What? How the...How in the hell did Matt kicked out?" Mark asked.

"That has got to be on pure instinct, but how can Matt keep on after that horrific R.K.O off the cell?" Vanessa sked.

Renji yells at the ref, telling him it was a 3 count, the ref disagrees. From behind, Matt grabs a steel chair and uses it to pull himself up. Renji then grabs a steel chair and marches toward Matt. Matt sees Renji coming and swings at him, just as Renji does. Both Matt and Renji strike each other in the head with the chair. Matt quickly falls back down on the mat, Renji staggers a bit and falls alongside Matt. Both men place an arm over the other in an attempt to pick up a pin. The ref drops down to his knees and hesitates then begins the count.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner..." the announcer began to say but the ref cut him off.

"Well, theres the 3 count, but there is a slight confusion" Vanessa said.

The ref talks with the announcer as he is handed the Extreme title.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has just informed me that the shoulders of both competitors were down and they had a legal cover on each other, this match has been ruled a draw, as a result of a draw, still AWE Extreme Champion, Renji!" the announcer said, the crowd booing at the result.

"Oh man, I don't think any of us expected for this to end like this" Vanessa said.

"It could've turned out a lot worse" Mark said.

Medics rush in and tend to both men.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Team Muscle Man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Team Muscle Man, now guys, with what went down this past Monday, are you concerned that the Rookie Revolution might attack again?" Nazz asked.

"They got lucky when those retards, Greg and Rowley, brought in chairs, and they'll need even more luck if they try that stunt again" Kevin Levin said.

"And what are your thoughts on Slade's return to single-handily send the RR running?" Nazz asked.

"Just what Matt said earlier tonight, this guy was a one-man wrecking crew, and is hell bent on taking back the AWE Championship, his Hell in a Cell match with Kenshiro later tonight will be talked about for weeks" Muscle Man said.

"One last question, what was the deal between you and the Nation this past Monday?" Nazz asked.

"It was a one-night truce we negotiated, nothing more, the RR was a common problem we had to face, and if such attack were to happen again, we'll work together once again to fight them off" Skips said.

Team Muscle Man walks away.

"Thank you, for your time" Nazz said.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following divas contest, is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWE Divas Championship!" the announcer said.

(Raven sounds are heard as Liars by Freakhouse plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Jump City, representing the NoBGG, Raven!" the announcer said as the crowd grows silent with several cheers.

"Well folks, after a insane first Hell in a Cell match of the night, let's continue with a bit of women action, and might I point out, we've got a temporary make-shift announcers table!" Mark pointed out.

"Raven won a triple-threat match this past Monday to become #1 contender, with the rest of the NoBGG in the Divas Elimination tag team match coming up later in the night, she has made it her mission to win the divas title and keep it within the group" Vanessa explained.

"If she doesn't do so in this match, but the NoBGG go on to win the tag team match, they'll have 5 more chances to win the belt" Mark said.

(What You Want by Evanescence Plays)

"And her opponent, from Acmetropolis, representing the Loonatics, she is the AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to take you back earlier tonight, just moments before the Hell in a Cell match would start" Vanessa said.

*AWE Flashback*

(Earlier Tonight/Backstage)

Medics and referees are seen escorting Starfire to an ambulance, when Lexi runs on-screen trying to see Starfire.

"Starfire! Starfire!" Lexi called out.

"Lexi, you got to stay back!" one of the refs said, blocking Lexi.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Lexi asked.

"She might have a possible neck injury after her match with Blackfire, we're taking her to get examinations" one of the medics explained.

"Blackfire did this?" Lexi asked.

"We assume, yes, now you got to stay back" the ref said, holding Lexi back as Starfire is loaded into the back of the ambulance.

*End of Flashback*

"Now you got to wonder, Starfire and Lexi have been becoming close friends, could Lexi be contemplating revenge of some sort?" Mark asked.

"If so, I would definitely like to see it" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Lexi charges at Raven who quickly moves out of the way. Raven hooks Lexi's waist from behind and tries to hit a German Suplex, but Lexi drops down to both knees and slides under Raven, Lexi pulls Raven's legs from under her. Raven hits the mat face first, Lexi flips Raven onto her back and goes for a Sharpshooter, but Raven scrambles out and begins kicking Lexi in the side of the head. Lexi stumbles back, holding her head as Raven gets to her feet. Raven comes from behind and hits a backdrop. Raven goes for the pin.

"1.." the ref counted but Lexi quickly kicks out.

Raven gets up and picks Lexi up. Lexi strikes with a clothesline, but Raven ducks. Raven goes for the Raven Sleeper, but Lexi counters with knees to the head. Lexi, with quick martial art skills, manages to jump up, while still in the Raven Sleeper position, and hook Raven's head with her legs and hit with a Hurricarana.

"What a counter from the champion!" Mark said.

"The quickness and skills Lexi possesses is amazing" Vanessa said.

Raven scrambles to her feet, but Lexi knocks her down with the Last LExit.

"What a kick! I heard it, and felt it from over here!" Mark said, squinting.

Lexi covers Raven for the pin.

"1..2." Raven rolls the shoulder out. Lexi picks Raven up and irish whips her into the corner. Lexi clotheslines Raven against the corner. Lexi goes for a second clothesline, but Raven counters with a boot to the face. Raven kicks Lexi in the gut and performs a Sunset flip into a Sitout pin.

"1..2" Lexi counters but instead of going for the pin, stands up while hooking both of Raven's legs. Lexi then hits LExile on Raven and rolls her over in a Sitout pin.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and still AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny!" the announcer said.

"Lexi retains the title after a impressive match-up" Vanessa said.

"You got to believe she did this for Starfire" Mark said.

"Absolutely, and with this title match out of the way, there is no doubt her next target will be Blackfire" Vanessa said.

*Promo*

"AWE has moved...no, not onto a different channel, just a different day" a man said.

An animation with AWE Logo in Red and Black letters pops up with 'Monday' in Yellow below it, 'Monday' drops off screen and 'Tuesday' in blue letters slides across the screen and stops under the AWE Logo.

"AWE, now on Tuesday nights on ESPN" the man said.

*Promo Ends*

*Backstage*

Doctors are tending to Matt who has been stitched and the blood cleaned off when Yang and Danger Duck walked in.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Yang asked.

"Shitty, my head is still hurting..mmm...sorry...I'm..trying not to puke" Matt said.

"It sucks that all that Hell you went through, it ended in a draw" Danger said.

"I'm lucky that after all that hell I'm still walking and not being transported to the hospital" Matt said.

"Well, with the show moving to Tuesday, you'll have a bit more time to rest" Yang said.

"I just might start doing that, I'm going to get my stuff in a bit and head back to the hotel" Matt said.

"Take care" Danger said.

"Thanks" Matt said, Danger and Yang then leave.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following is a 5-on-5 Divas Elimination Tag Tam match!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Oh Man! I been waiting for these matches all night!" Mark said.

"Now in this match, 2 divas will start the match, they can tag any member of their team, elimination occurs via pinfall, count-out, submission, or disqualification, the team to successfully eliminate all members of the opposing team will be the winners!" the announcer explained.

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

"Introducing first, they are the team of Reggie Rocket, Kimiko Tohomiko, Mystique Sonia, Libby Folfax, and Team Captain Cindy Vortex, Team Vortex!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"A contract for a Championship for the Divas Title is at stake in this match, these 5 divas hoping to come out victorious" Mark explained.

"They are friends now, but think of this, when one of them wins the Divas Title sometime in the near future, will the others choose a shot at the title over each other?" Vanessa asked.

"The team leader, Cindy, is the only member of the group with a championship reign, will she be the first to cash in?" Mark asked.

The lights go black and a dark purplish light fills the arena.

"Uh oh" Mark said.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Ophelia, Jinx, Argent, Rogue, and Team Captain Gwen, Team NoBGG!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering, with guys whistling.

"Lexi managed to retain the Divas championship after defeating Raven minutes ago, I wonder how they feel?" Vanessa asked.

"Upset, Disappointed, then again, they don't seem to show any positive emotions at all" Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

Ophelia and Sonia start the match. They circle the ring before locking up. Ophelia hits a knee to Sonia's midsection, then performing a suplex. Ophelia begins stomping on her chest, then her face. Ophelia bounces off the ropes and drops a knee to the face. Ophelia covers Sonia for the pin.

"1.2" Sonia kicks out. Ophelia picks Sonia up and throws her against the NoBGG's corner. Ophelia clotheslines Sonia then tags Jinx in. Ophelia lifts Sonia over her shoulders as Jinx climbs to the top rope. Jinx dives off and spears Sonia off of Ophelia's shoulders.

"The NoBGG are really taking control in this match" Vanessa said.

"Sonia better find someway otherwise she might be eliminated" Mark said.

Jinx rolls Sonia onto her stomach and applies a camel clutch. The ref asks Sonia if she wants to submit, but she refuses.

"Jinx may have her here, shes got her in the center of the ring" Mark said.

Sonia slowly gets on one knee as the rest of Team Vortex cheers her on. Sonia manages to lift Jinx high enough to get on both knees, she stands up and drops back on top of Jinx, breaking the hold. Sonia slowly crawls over to her corner as Jinx rolls over to hers. Sonia gets within arms reach as Jinx tags in Argent.

"Sonias almost there!" Mark said.

Argent runs in and grabs onto Sonia's left leg and pulls her back to the center of the ring. Argent picks her up, only for Sonia for rake her in the eyes, Sonia sets up for the Mystep, but Argent counters and knocks her down with the Crimson Footprint. Argent then pins Sonia.

"1.2.3!" the ref counted.

"Sonia is the first to be eliminated, thanks to some quick work from the NoBGG" Vanessa said.

"It is 5 to 4" Mark added.

Before Argent could get to her feet, Reggie comes in and clotheslines her down. Reggie repeats the clothesline two more times before irish whipping Argent to the ropes. Argent bounces off the ropes, and Reggie catches her with a dropkick to the face. Reggie goes for the cover.

"1.2" Argent kicks out. Reggie picks her up and irish whips her into an empty corner, quickly following behind and spearing Argent against the corner. Reggie pulls Argent away from the corner and kicks her in the gut. Reggie goes for the Rocketwrench Powerbomb but Argent counters with a DDT. Argent begins to crawl to her corner as Reggie holds her head in pain.

"Reggie gaining a bit of momentum for Team Vortex, but a counter really pulled the brakes on it" Vanessa said.

Argent tags Rogue in as Reggie pulls herself up by the ropes. Reggie turns around, only for Rogue to grab her legs and pull them out from under her. Reggie falls onto her back as Rogue turns her back against the corner. Rogue drops back, catapulting Reggie face first on the top of the steel post.

"Oh god, Reggie sent face first into the steel!" Vanessa said.

Rogue gets up as Reggie stumbles back, hands on her face. Rogue applies the K'O Touch, bringing Reggie down on her back. The ref asks Reggie if she wants to quit. Reggie replies by tapping out.

"Reggie has no choice but to tap out, she may have a broken nose after going head first against the post" Vanessa said.

"Reggie's elimination makes it 5 to 3, now" Mark said.

Rogue released her grip and, sure enough, blood was coming out of Reggie's nose. Rogue stands up as Kimiko, Libby, and Cindy stare in disbelief, realizing that they are at a big disadvantage. The three remaining members of Team Vortex huddle together and begin talking.

"Team Vortex really needs to come up with a plan if they are to stand a chance against the Intact Team NoBGG" Vanessa said.

"That is what they are doing now, just about anything that can work they should try" Mark said.

Team Vortex breaks up the huddle and Kimiko steps in. She and Rogue lock in a test of strength. Kimiko gets the upper hand as she begins to push Rogue towards the corner, Kimiko looks back to see the ref behind her and loosens the hold. Rogue takes the opportunity to push Kimiko back, but into the ref.

"Well...Rogue manages to push Kimiko back, also Inadvertently into the ref, but did you see Kimiko look back?" Vanessa asked.

"She was trying to see where the ref was, I think she wanted to get knocked into the ref, nonetheless, the ref is down, and anything can happen" Mark said.

As soon as the ref goes down, Cindy and Libby jump in and all three remaining members of Team Vortex began attacking Rogue.

"What in the world? Where they planning this?" Mark asked.

The rest of Team NoBGG come to aid as they overwhelm the dwindling Team Vortex. Jinx and Ophelia double team on Libby while Argent and Gwen set their sights on Cindy. Everyone takes the fight outside of the ring except Kimiko and Rogue. Rogue pulls herself up by the ropes as Kimiko waits behind her. Kimiko knocks down Rogue with the Starkick.

"Team Vortex's plan might actually work" Vanessa said.

Kimiko covers for the pin, but from behind, Lydia Deetz appears from under the ring and pulls Kimiko, by the leg, off of Rogue.

"Wait a minute! Thats Lydia! Lydia Deetz!" Vanessa shouted.

Kimiko stands up and faces Lydia, Kimiko begins shouting at Lydia who just stares at her blankly. Kimiko tries to slap Lydia, but Lydia catches her arm, Lydia then lifts Kimiko over her shoulders and drives Kimiko to the mat with a Death Valley driver. Lydia slowly walks back, looking down at Kimiko, before flipping over the ropes and landing on the mat feet first. Lydia turns and walks up the ramp as Rogue crawls over to Kimiko and places an arm around her.

"Has Lydia sided with the NoBGG? Oh man, the ref is stirring, will Rogue pick up the pin?" Mark asked.

The ref crawls over to Rogue and Kimiko and begins the count.

"1...2...3" the ref counted.

"Rogue has eliminated Kimiko! Thanks to Lydia!" Vanessa shouted.

"It is now 5 on 2!" Mark shouted.

Outside the ring, Libby irish whips Jinx into the barricade, Ophelia comes from behind and tries to push Libby into the steel step, but Libby manages to jump over the steps. Libby turns and jumps over the steps again, and tries to plant Ophelia with The 411 on the steps, but Ophelia grabs onto the bottom rope. Libby falls, back first, onto the steel steps. Libby rolls off of the steps, Ophelia then pulls off the top portion of the steps and flips it away. Ophelia picks up Libby and hits her with Down South on the steps.

"Oh my god, Down South on the steel step!" Vanessa cringed.

Ophelia tosses Libby in the ring and helps Jinx up and back to their corner. Gwen and Argent hop back up on the apron to their corner. Rogue covers Libby for the pin.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this how its going to go down?" Mark asked.

"The NoBGG has completely dominated this match!" Vanessa said.

Rogue stands up as Cindy rolls into the ring. Cindy looks down at Libby, then at the ref, and finally at her opponent.

"Team Vortex's plan has completely backfired! Her entire team is gone, it is now at a shocking 5 on 1, with Cindy, the Team Captain, the remaining member!" Mark said.

Cindy shakes her head in disbelief as Rogue walks back and tags Gwen in. Gwen says something to her team and faces Cindy. Rogue, Argent, Jinx, and Ophelia step down and surround the ring, one member on each side. Cindy looks around and back at Gwen. Gwen says something at Cindy who looks around again.

"Gwen just said 'Just you and me'" Vanessa explained.

"Is that really what she said?" Mark asked.

"She wouldn't be in the ring if this wasn't the case" Vanessa answered.

Cindy charged at Gwen and begins delivering a onslaught of kicks and punches. Gwen takes the hits but is driven back into her corner. Cindy jumps onto the middle turnbuckle and begins throwing punches at Gwen's head, the crowd counting each one.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" the crowd counted.

Cindy follows it up with a Monkey Flip, sending Gwen sailing and over halfway across the ring.

"Oh god! Gwen got some killer air with that!" Mark said.

Cindy dashes across the ring with Gwen down on the mat. Cindy leaps onto the top turnbuckle and hits The Vortex. Cindy then covers Gwen for the pin.

"Cindy is going to eliminate NoBGG's Team Captain!" Mark shouted.

"1..2.." the ref counted but Gwen rolls the shoulder out.

"And Gwen manages to roll the shoulder out" Vanessa said.

Cindy shakes her head in anger. She stands up and waits for Gwen to get up. Cindy goes for kick to the head, but Gwen catches it. Gwen pushes Cindy's leg out of the way, but Cindy goes for the Dragon Whip. Gwen just barely ducks out of the way. Cindy falls to the mat, the back of her head first.

"Oh no, Cindy lands straight on her head on that miss" Mark said.

Gwen picks Cindy up and plants her with Picture Perfect, but does not go for the pin.

"Gwen hits her with the Picture Perfect, but I don't think she is done yet" Vanessa said.

Gwen picks Cindy up again and drives Cindy into the mat with the Art Block.

"She wants to put an exclamation point on it!" Mark shouted.

Gwen stands up and places her foot on Cindy.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, with her team still in tact, Gwen, Rogue, Argent, Jinx, and Ophelia, Team NoBGG!" the announcer said.

"The Damsels of Darkness pick up a flawless victory, and guaranteed shots at the Divas title, but Dudes, it was not without controversy" Mark said.

"Damsels of Darkness?" Vanessa asked.

"Call them what you want, Vanessa baby, but these chicks, these girls, now have power over the divas division" Mark said.

The NoBGG stand in the ring, arms raised in victory. Their music is cut off by static sounds.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

The NoBGG look up at the titantron as nothing by static is seen. The titantron then goes black.

(End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Whose music is that?" Vanessa asked.

'Seek Me...Call me...I'll be waiting...' appears in red letters.

Then the logo for AWE Breakout is seen in gold, glistening letters. The titantron goes black again.

'Seek Me...Call Me...I'll be waiting...' appears again.

Then a Countdown clock appears with '02M:16D:25Min:12Sec' onscreen.

The countdown disappears and the music cuts off.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse resumes playing)

"What was all that about?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but whoever is waiting will appear at AWE Breakout, but ladies and gentlemen, for the next few weeks, AWE will be touring across the world, our first stop will be in London, England, and the next time we'll be on PPV is AWE Spring Break, which will take place in Hawaii!" Vanessa said.

"I am so stoked about this trip!" Mark said.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Kenshiro.

"Hey Yall, its your girl, Leshawna, and I'm here with the current AWE Champion, Kenshiro, and honey, a lot of people are talking about your upcoming match with Slade, and from I'm hearing, they are not sure you'll walk as champion again, what are your thoughts?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm in cline to partially agree with them, we've already seen what damage a Hell in a Cell match can do between Renji and Matt, and with an opponent as sadistic and evil as Slade, I've got a feeling we'll be lucky enough just to walk out, but I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure I'm walking out as AWE Champion" Kenshiro stated.

"Well, you better get your body AND your mind ready, cause your match will be coming up very soon" Leshawna said.

"Yes, and thank you" Kenshiro said, walking away.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is the second 5-on-5 match Elimination Tag Team Match!" the announcer said, the crowd starting to cheer.

"This is it, two groups who have had a grudge against each other for the past month now" Vanessa said.

"Two group with a few things in common that you may not know, one of them, they are protective of their own turf, and we saw that this past Monday when they tried to hold off the Rookie Revolution" Mark explained.

"It was a one night truce, but now, it's just business" Vanessa said.

(Nation of Animation Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, they are the team of Heavy, Mammoth, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian, and their team captain, Yang, Team Nation!" the announcer said, a mix of boos and cheers coming from the crowd.

"Am I hearing things, or are there cheers coming from the crowd?" Mark asked.

"You are not, I guess their actions this past monday have changed things" Vanessa said.

(Motor City Machine Guns Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Skips, Mordecia, Rigby, And the AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin E Levin, and Team Captain Muscle Man, Team Muscle Man!" the announcer finished, another mix of boos and cheers from the crowd.

"Team Nation are not the only ones getting cheers/boos mix" Mark said.

"Not well liked, but respected for defending the AWE from the Rookie Revolution attack" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Mordecia and Danger Duck start off the match. They circle around in the ring waiting for the perfect time to attack. Mordecia charges in and tackles Danger into an empty corner. Mordecia begins throwing punches into Danger's gut while Danger pounds away on Mordecia's back. The ref tries to get them to separate and begins the 5-count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref counted, but instead began pulls Mordecia away and warns both him and Danger. Mordecia runs at Danger again, but Danger catches him and throws him back first onto the mat. Danger hooks both of Mordecia's legs and hops over into a bridge pin.

"1..2" Mordecia rolls out. Danger picks Mordecia up, but Mordecia once lifts him up and drives him back first into Team Nation's corner. With Danger holding Mordecia, Slam tags himself in. Slam bends over and lifts Mordecia up. With Mordecia sitting on Slam's shoulders, Danger climbs to the top turnbuckle and clotheslines Mordecia off of Slam. The ref tells Danger to get outside on the apron. Slam covers Mordecia for the pin.

"1..2" Mordecia kicks out. Slam sits Mordecia up and from behind applies a waist lock. Mordecia tries to find a way to escape, but Slam keeps a tight grip on him. Mordecia manages to get to his feet, but with Slam still holding on. Rigby extends his arm out, trying to get as close to a tag as possible. Mordecia reaches out and slowly starts to walk, still in the waist lock.

"Mordecia needs to get a tag, but with Slam still hanging on, it's going to be hard" Mark said.

Rigby reaches out but almost goes over the rope. The ref warns him to stay outside of the ring. Mordecia notices the ref is distracted and kicks back, low-blowing Slam. Slam lets go of Mordecia and drops down to one knee. Mordecia tags Rigby in. Rigby climbs up onto the top turnbuckle. Mordecia provides help by grabbing Rigby and throwing him in the air, Rigby hits a Crossbody on Slam. Mordecia gets on the top turnbuckle as well and lands a 360 Splash. Mordecia rolls out of the ring as Rigby pins Slam.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"Rigby eliminates Slam, thank to some teamwork from Mordecia!" Vanessa said.

"Those two make a great tag team, and with that surprise elimination, it stands at 4 to 5" Mark said.

Heavy quickly comes in and before Rigby could get into his feet, Heavy lands a huge right hand (Pow!/K'O Punch) in Rigby's jaw.

"What a right hand!" Vanessa said.

"Pow! Is what he calls it, not really a name, but more of a statement, just one punch and...Pow! You're knocked out!" Mark said.

Heavy pins Rigby.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"And Heavy even things out at 4 to 4" Vanessa said.

"At least this won't be a clean sweep like the NoBGG did to Team Vortex" Mark said.

Heavy gets up to his feet and taunts. Mordecia re-enters to avenge Rigby's elimination. Heavy catches on, however, and kicks Mordecia in the gut. Heavy lifts Mordecia over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Heavy begins to taunt by bench pressing Mordecia

"Look at that! Heavy showing his unbelievable power" Vanessa said.

Heavy holds Mordecia up a few more seconds, then plants him with a Neckbreaker (Russian Roulette). Heavy then pins Mordecia.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"Heavy has completely turned the tables" Vanessa said.

"No kidding! It has went from a 4 on 5 in Team Muscle Man's favor, to a 4 on 3 in Team Nation's favor it just over a minute" Mark said.

Heavy gets up and starts laughing as Muscle Man, Kevin Levin, and Skips watch on. Skips steps in and walks up to Heavy.

"Oh man, things are about to get interesting!" Mark said.

Heavy smiles and begins flexing. Skips shakes his head, chuckling to himself. Skips starts showing off in return and finishes with a pectoral pop.

"Okay, that is just disturbing, I don't know why he does that" Mark said.

"I like it..." Vanessa said, smiling.

"Give me a break..." Mark said.

"I suppose if one of the divas began bounces her breasts around, you'd like it?" Vanessa asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily like it, but could you do it for me?" Mark said, grinning. Vanessa just shook her head.

Heavy and Skips lock up in a test of strength. Both of them not giving an inch. Skips finally beats Heavy by throwing him back. Skips chuckles to himself as Heavy glares at him. Heavy yells and charges at Skips. Heavy spears Skips, lifting him up and pinning him against an empty corner. Heavy begins thrusting his shoulder into Skips' abdomen.

"Heavy is not taking his minor defeat in the test of strength game very well" Vanessa said.

Heavy tries to irish whip Skips towards the opposite corner, but Skips counters and sends Heavy into the corner instead. Skips quickly follows and clotheslines Heavy into the turnbuckle. Skips lifts Heavy onto the top turnbuckle and climbs onto the middle turnbuckle. Skips then Superplexs Heavy off of the turnbuckle. The entire ring shook from the impact as the others held onto the ropes.

"Good lord, what impact!" Mark said.

"I actually felt it over here!" Vanessa said.

Skips covers Heavy for the pin.

"1..2" Heavy kicks out.

Skips picks Heavy up and goes for the Pump-handle Slam but Yang distracts him. The ref goes to deal with Yang while Heavy pokes Skips in the eye. Danger hooks both of Skips arms from behind, and Heavy starts throwing punches into Skips' gut.

"Oh come on! That ain't fair!" Mark said.

"The ref has his back turned so he can't see it" Vanessa said.

Heavy gets ready to strike with the right hand by clenching his fist. Skips stops Heavy with a kick to the head. Skips then manages to grab Danger and pull him into the ring. Heavy strikes with the right hand, but Skips dodges and Danger is accidentally hit. Skips kicks Heavy in the gut and nails the Pump-handle Slam. Skips then pins Heavy. The ref turns and sees the cover and makes the count.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"And Skips eliminates Heavy!" Vanessa said.

"It's all tied up again at 3 to 3" Mark pointed out.

Skips picks Danger up and irish whips him into Team Nation's corner. Skips goes for a clothesline, but Danger manages to lift his leg up and kicks Skips in the jaw. Yang once again distracts the ref while Mammoth slides in a steel chair next to Danger.

"Here we go again with Yang distracting the ref" Vanessa said.

"Mammoth just slide a steel chair to Danger!" Mark pointed out.

Danger grabs the chair and tries to hit Skips in the head, but Skips hits a spinebuster on Danger. Skips picks up the chair, just as the ref turns around. The ref sees the chair in Skips' hands and Danger down on the mat.

"Oh no, don't tell me the ref thinks Skips used the chair!" Mark said.

The ref yells at Skips. Skips tries to explain that Mammoth tossed in the chair. The ref doesn't buy it and disqualifies Skips.

"Skips has been set up! Team Nation pulls a fast one and Skips is disqualified because of it! It's 2 on 3 now! with the tag team champions the remaining members of Team Muscle Man" Mark said.

Kevin steps in as Danger tags Mammoth in. Both Kevin and Mammoth engage in a fist fight. Mammoth rakes Kevin in the eyes and irish whips him into the ropes. Mammoth leans over but Kevin kicks him in the chest. Kevin lifts Mammoth over his shoulders, going for the Levin Layout, but Mammoth manages to drop down behind Kevin. Mammoth then gets the Mammoth Lock on Kevin.

"Mammoth has got the submission hold locked in!" Mark said.

Kevin frantically swings his legs around to break free, but Mammoth holds on. Mammoth begins shaking around Kevin around, but inadvertently hits the ref, knocking him down.

"Good grief! The ref getting taken out amongst that struggle" Vanessa said.

With the ref out, Muscle Man drops down and grabs the same steel chair Mammoth brought in. Muscle Man slides into the ring and slams the chair into the spine of Mammoth. Mammoth loosens the hold just enough for Kevin break free. Yang tackles Muscle Man down to the mat, Muscle Man dropping the chair. Yang and Muscle Man roll out of the ring as Kevin lifts Mammoth over his shoulders. Kevin nails Mammoth with the Levin Layout on the chair. Kevin tosses the chair away and covers Mammoth for the pin. The ref crawls over and makes the count.

"1...2...3" the ref counted.

"Kevin has eliminated Mammoth!" Vanessa said.

"It's even once again, 2 to 2!" Mark said.

Kevin gets up, only for Danger to hit the Danger Breaker on him. Danger then pins Kevin.

"1...2...3!" the ref counted.

"And Danger Duck has eliminated one half of the tag team champions!" Vanessa said.

"It is 2 on 1, Muscle Man the last member of his team" Mark said.

Muscle Man slides in and picks Danger up. Muscle Man irish whips him into the Team Nation corner, which is vacant. Muscle Man charges and squashes Danger against the corner. Muscle Man walks up, his back turned to Danger. Yang jumps up and tags himself in as Danger drops down. Yang hops down and goes around the ring.

"Yang tagged himself in! And Muscle Man doesn't know it!" Vanessa said.

Muscle Man catches his breath and turns his head and sees Danger down against the bottom turnbuckle. Muscle Man cracks a small smile and picks his pants up a little. Muscle Man staggers back and gives Danger the Stink Face. The ref tries to tell Muscle Man that Danger isn't the legal man. Muscle Man steps away from Danger as Yang slides into the ring. Yang lifts Muscle Man up over his shoulders and hits the Woo-FU. Yang then pins Muscle Man.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, with sole survivors Yang and Danger Duck, Team Nation!" the announcer said.

"Team Nation knocks off Team Muscle Man!" Vanessa said.

"Team Nation now has earned themselves title opportunities, but which ones will they get?" Mark asked.

"We'll have to wait, but right now, its celebration time" Vanessa said.

Yang helps Danger up and the ref raised their hands in victory.

"It was a hard fought battle, Both teams gave it their all, you can't argue that all men will be future champions" Vanessa said.

"Muscle Man and Kevin Levin still have the tag team titles, but I can't disagree with what you said, right now, I think all of these men deserve an applause for an incredible match" Mark said.

*Backstage*

Footage rolling from a camera, a light turns on as Beast Boy is seen. Apparently, they are in a closet.

"Beast Boy, I'm not comfortable doing this, in fact, I don't want to do this!" the camera man whispered.

"Shhhh, chill out, it's going to be okay" Beast Boy whispered

"Then let me turn off the camera light at least" the camera man whispered, turning the camera light off.

"Nonono, turn it back on, I have to do the introduction" Beast Boy said, turning the light back on.

"Beast Boy, we're in...oh fine, but be quick!" the camera man said.

"Okay...hey everyone, Beast Boy here, and rumor has it, that the NoBGG, aka, 'Damsels of Darkness', are plotting something, we don't know what, but I'm here to investigate it...listen..." Beast Boy said, listening. A door is heard opening as several people walk in. The camera man turned off the lights.

"Okay girls...although Raven was unable to win the Divas Title, our victor tonight against Team Vortex completes step 2" Gwen's voice is heard.

The camera man peaks through the door. The NoBGG are seen standing in the middle of the room.

"Lexi's mind is clouded with vengeance, she longs to get revenge on Blackfire, my loss tonight is only a delay" Raven said.

"She'll want to face Blackfire, and knowing Blackfire, she'll only face Lexi if the Divas title will be on the line, which presents to us two possible scenarios" Argent pointed out.

"Either Lexi will retain, or Blackfire will win, either way, the battle between the two will leave them weak afterwards" Ophelia explained.

"Then one of us will cash in our title shots and take the title" Rogue said.

"It is then we will take over the Divas Division, and then, we'll..." Jinx began to say, but Gwen cut her off.

"Let us not go that far, getting the Divas title is our first priority...now, let us freshen up and get ready, it is going to be a fun few weeks over seas" Gwen said. The girls then began to remove their clothing, the camera man stepped back.

"Dude! This was not a part of your detective work!" the camera man whispered, a little too loudly.

"I haven't thought it all the way through! Now keep quiet! They'll hear us!" Beast Boy whispered, a bit too loud as well.

"We can hear you both" Argent said.

Beast Boy pushed the camera man away and ran out.

"Hey Wait for me!" the camera man shouted, following him out and through the girls.

"Sorry Dude! Every chicken for themselves!" Beast Boy shouted from the hallway.

The camera man tried to open the door, but several hands pushed it closed, the camera man turned and saw Gwen grinning at him.

"I'm sorry, we're about to have some...technical difficulties..." Gwen said, the image cut off but the camera man's screams are still heard.

*Ring*

Ominous music plays as the Hell in a Cell is once again lowered.

"That camera man can't catch a break, can he? Nonetheless, the cell is once again being lowered as the final match of the evening is about to start" Mark said.

"We've seen the results of the first Hell in a Cell match, ending in a tie, or a draw, which resulted in Renji keeping the Extreme title" Vanessa said.

"I'm hoping it doesn't end like that in this match, this match is too big to end in a draw" Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is a Hell in a Cell match, and it is for the AWE Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King plays)

"Introducing first, from Japan, he is the AWE Champion! Kenshiro!" the announcer said, the crowd a mix of cheers and boos.

"The crowd is completely divided into cheers and boos" Vanessa said.

"Everyone is speculating a new champion tonight, after losing at FWA, and the attack from the Rookie Revolution, Kenshiro has got to be out of his game tonight" Mark said.

The lights go off as everyone watches the stage.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

Pyro goes off on stage, everyone squinting at the brightness.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he is the challenger, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing.

"Slade made a shocking return at the FWA, costing Kenshiro the match against Chaos the Hedgehog, and made his AWE return, single-handily taking down the entire Rookie Revolution" Vanessa said.

"Do you think Slade will walk out of here tonight as champion?" Mark asked.

"I can't really answer that, just about everyone in the back thinks that he will, the only way to find out is just to see how it goes" Vanessa answered.

*Bell Rings*

Both Slade and Kenshiro stare each other down, not moving an inch. Kenshiro walks up to Slade and says something to him, he then strikes him in the face with a hard right hand. Kenshiro shoves Slade back, continuing to talk trash. Slade catches Kenshiro off-guard with a uppercut, he continues with a series of punches, driving Kenshiro into the ropes. Kenshiro drops down to a knee as Slade pummels him with right hands. The ref tries to get Slade to back up. Slade stops and turns towards the ref. The ref running through the ropes and onto the floor.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Slade has become more sadistic than before, I don't blame the referee for getting out of the way" Mark said.

"I have a feeling Slade feels right at home in this monstrous structure" Vanessa said.

Slade turns his attention back at Kenshiro. Slade walks up to him, only for Kenshiro to drive an elbow into Slade's chest. Kenshiro then starts unleashing his own wave of right hands, driving Slade towards the opposite ropes. Kenshiro tries to irish whip Slade across the ring, but Slade counters with his own irish whip. Slade leaned over as Kenshiro bounced off the ropes. Kenshiro stops himself and kicks Slade in the chest. Slade straightens up, unphased by the kick. Kenshiro tries to clothesline Slade, but Slade counters into a Sidewalk Slam. Slade then pins Kenshiro.

"1..2" Kenshiro kicks out.

Slade gets to his feet and picks Kenshiro up. Slade tries to throw Kenshiro over the top rope, but Kenshiro hangs onto the top rope and pull himself up onto the apron. Slade runs back against the ropes across from Kenshiro and charges at him, driving a boot to the face, sending Kenshiro face first against the Cell wall and onto the floor. Slade steps over the ropes and drops down to the floor. Slade picks Kenshiro up, who is bleeding for the forehead and irish whips him into the steel steps.

"Kenshiro is now busted open after going headfirst into the cell wall" Mark said.

"Slade is proving to be more unforgiving than he has in his previous matches" Vanessa said.

"I thought Slade would've been out a bit longer after going through the pyrotechnics station at Injustice, but he surprised all of us at his return at FWA" Mark said.

"And how does Paul Bearer fit into his return?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, Paul Bearer, currently walking around outside the cell, had managed the likes of WWE's The Undertaker, and Kane, and now has joined with Slade" Mark said.

Slade lifts the ring apron up and looks under the ring. He moves over to the next side and looks under, Slade then reaches for something and pulls out a steel chair.

"Oh no, Slade has got a steel chair, and we've seen what those chairs can do during Renji and Matt's match earlier tonight" Vanessa pointed out.

"There is no disqualification in this match, and it is not looking good for Kenshiro right now" Mark said.

Slade tosses the chair in the ring and looks under again. Slade goes around the ring in front of the commentators table. Slade looks under and pulls out a table.

"Oh my god...it is definitely not looking good for Kenshiro" Vanessa said.

Slade slides the table inside the ring and climbs in. Slade picks up the table and begins to set it up in the middle of the ring. Slade props it up and walks over to the side of the ring near Kenshiro. Slade steps over the ropes and back down to the floor again. Slade walks towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro then catches him off guard with the top half of the steel steps to the face, knocking Slade down.

"Steel steps to the head of Slade!" Vanessa shouted.

"Kenshiro may have been waiting for Slade till the right moment" Mark said.

Kenshiro slides the top steps into the ring and picks Slade up. Kenshiro rolls Slade into the ring, following after him. Kenshiro lifts Slade up over his right shoulder. Kenshiro slams Slade down onto the steps with a Running Powerslam.

"Running Powerslam on the steel steps!" Vanessa shouted.

"Slade's back has got to be hurting real bad now" Mark said.

Kenshiro covers Slade on the steps for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Slade kicked out.

"How did Slade kick out of that?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but it should've done some serious damage to Slade" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro stands up in disbelief. Kenshiro looks at the table, then down at Slade. Kenshiro walks over and picks up the table. Kenshiro then stands the table near the steps, and Slade. Kenshiro picks Slade up and gets on top of the steps, preparing to finish it off.

"Oh no, don't tell me Kenshiro is going to Powerbomb Slade through the table!" Vanessa said.

"I don't think he has any other idea right now" Mark said.

Kenshiro sets Slade up, but Slade counters by lifting Kenshiro over him and down the mat.

"And Slade counters, saving himself" Mark said.

Kenshiro gets to his feet, hand on his back. Slade grabs Kenshiro by the neck and goes for the Chokeslam, but Kenshiro drops behind Slade. Kenshiro then pushes Slade into the ref. Kenshiro sees the chair and picks it up. Slade turns around and is struck in the head with the chair, but remains standing, but staggering.

"A chair shot to the skull! And Slade is still standing" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro watches as Slade stagger and strikes him in the head again. Slade drops down to a knee, hands on his face.

"Two chair shots and Slade is down to one knee, how much damage can he take?" Mark asked.

Kenshiro steps back and swings for a third time, but Slade catches him by the neck and hits a Chokeslam on the steps.

"Chokeslam on the steel steps!" Vanessa shouted.

Slade covers Kenshiro for the pin, but the ref remains down and out. Slade gets to his feet and looks down at the fallen ref. Slade picks up the ref and hits him with the Chokeslam.

"Oh my god! Slade has just laid to waste the official!" Mark said.

Slade turns back to Kenshiro and picks him up. Slade picks Kenshiro up and lifts him up his shoulder, preparing to go for the Tombstone Piledriver, Kenshiro begins to kick his feet around and manages to drop behind Slade. Kenshiro turns Slade around and kicks him in the gut. Kenshiro then sends Slade through the table with the Sit-Out Powerbomb.

"Good God! Kenshiro driving Slade through the table!" Vanessa shouted.

"But there is still no referee!" Mark informed.

A second referee runs down the ramp and tries to unlock the cell door.

"Wait a minute! Here comes another referee" Vanessa pointed out.

The referee opens the cell and immediately slides into the ring, leaving the cell door open.

Kenshiro covers Slade for the pin.

"1..2.." the ref counted, but Slade kicks out just in time.

"Slade kicked out! Slade kicked out!" Mark shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Vanessa shouted.

Kenshiro stands up and yells at the ref. Kenshiro grabs the ref by the shirt, pushing him into the ropes.

"Kenshiro is livid!" Mark said.

Kenshiro lets go of the ref. From behind, Slade sits up from the broken table.

"Slade sat up!" Vanessa said.

"Turn around Ken!" Mark shouted.

Slade gets up and stands right behind Kenshiro. Kenshiro turns and is grabbed by the neck. Slade sends Kenshiro back over the ropes and through the open cell door. Slade exits the ring, following Kenshiro out of the cell.

"Uh oh, both men outside the cell now, come on ref, you got to get them back inside again" Vanessa said.

"If a match inside the cell was bad, being outside the cell with the match still going on is worse!" Mark pointed out.

Kenshiro makes the climb up to the top. Slade looks at Paul who was standing near the barricade. Paul slowly nods. Slade then begins to follow Kenshiro up the cell.

"Oh my god, please, for the love of god, get these two down!" Vanessa shouted.

"Things are going slowly going from worse, to a total nightmare" Mark said.

Kenshiro makes it up first, Slade right behind, with the referee following them. Kenshiro walks to the center of the cell and stops, turning around facing Slade. Slade goes for a clothesline, but Kenshiro ducks. Kenshiro kicks Slade in the gut and lifts him over his shoulder again.

"Kenshiro is going for another Running Powerslam! This time on top of the cell!" Mark said.

"He better not! The roof will collapse from the impact!" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro runs forward and drive Slade's back first on a beam holding the roof up.

"Oh god! Kenshiro slamming Slade on a support beam" Vanessa said.

"It's not much better" Mark said.

Kenshiro covered Slade for the pin.

"1..2.." Slade kicks out again.

"What the...how di-...how did Slade kick out of that!?" Vanessa asked.

"He's inhuman, he is a super human freak!" Mark said.

Kenshiro sits up, covering his mouth with his hands in disbelief. Kenshiro stands up and shakes his head and looks down at Slade. Kenshiro says something as he begins to pick Slade up.

"I think Ken said, 'I didn't want to do this'" Mark pointed out.

"God forbid whatever Kenshiro has in mind" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro once again sets up for the Sit-out Powerbomb.

"Please, Kenshiro, don't do this" Vanessa pleaded.

Kenshiro tries to lift Slade up, but Slade holds him down. Slade grabs Kenshiro's legs and pulls them out from under him, Kenshiro falling back on the cell.

"Slade manages to avoid disaster" Mark said.

Slade looked down at Kenshiro and ran his thumb across his neck. Kenshiro staggers to his feet and turns to Slade. Slade grabs Kenshiro by the neck.

"Oh my god, Oh My God! Don't do it!" Vanessa shouted.

Slade lifts Kenshiro up and sends him down, crashing through a roof panel and onto the ring, the impact sending Kenshiro partially through the ring.

"OH GOD!" Vanessa screamed, standing up, covering her mouth in shock.

"That's it, Kenshiro has got to be either dead, or severely injured" Mark said.

The ref raced down and back into the cell and the ring, along with ringside officials. The crowd beginning to chant.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" the crowd chanted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've...we've never...seen anything like what we just saw" Mark said.

"I can't..." Vanessa tried to say, but stopped.

Slade began climbing down the cell. Paul began telling Slade something. Slade walked back into the cell and in the ring. Slade pushed some of the officials out of the way and grabbed Kenshiro's motionless body by the arm and dragging him out of the hole. Slade picked up Kenshiro up and lifted him over his shoulders.

"Come on Slade...that is enough" Mark begged.

Slade hits the Tombstone Piledriver on Kenshiro and folded his arms over his chest in a pin. The ref hesitated but made the count.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your winner, and New AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer said.

"Well, there is your title back, I hope you're proud of what you've done, you might've ended a man's career" Vanessa said, holding back tears.

"Like I said before, Slade...is inhuman, a disregard for someone else's well-being, cold, heartless, not enough words to describe this man" Mark said.

The ref hands Slade the title. Slade looks at it as he stands in the center of the ring. Slade drops the title on the mat and lifts his arms up and brings them down, pyro then goes off around the ring as a mysterious symbol appears on the titantron.

"What is that about?" Mark asked.

"I have no idea, ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for joining us, tune in at AWE's new day, Tuesday on ESPN, as we go on tour around the world, we'll see you in London, England, good night" Vanessa said.

Slade and Paul Bearer walk up the ramp as referees and officials tend to Kenshiro, the showing draw to a close.

AWE Salvation 2010

**Johnny def. Captain Melonhead (Retains IC Title w/help from Scout)**

**Scout takes Johnny out afterwards**

**Blackfire def. Starfire (Sibling Rivalry Match)**

**Squilliam speaks with unknown associate**

**Renji vs. Matt ended in a Draw (Renji retains Extreme Title)**

**Lexi Bunny def. Raven (Retains Divas Title)**

**Team NoBGG def. Team Vortex (Flawless Victory, 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match, receives future title shot for Divas Championship)**

**Team Nation def. Team Muscle Man (Yang and Danger Duck sole survivors, 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match)**

**Slade def. Kenshiro (Wins AWE Championship)**

_At last, AWE Salvation is finished, had a couple of Writer's Block problems, plus, I've been working on a small side story. If anyone is interested I might put it up. Ravens Win Superbowl! YES! YES! YES! John Cena wins Royal Rumble…NO! NO! NO! Mark Henry and Brock Lesnar return…YES! YES! YES!_


	37. Week 37

_Here we go with the start of the AWE World Tour! Enjoy!_

March 2nd, 2010 AWE

Famous by Puddle of Mudd Plays as the intro to AWE starts, and pyro goes off around the stage.

"Good evening everyone! AWE is rocking the world and our first stop on tour is here in merry old London, my name is Sir Mark Chang, and with me is my beautiful darling Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" Mark greeted in a poor British accent.

"Pardon my partner's cultural intelligence, I'm sure what he meant to say is that we are live in London, England, and we're just 48 hours removed from a shocking and mind-boggling AWE Salvation" Vanessa translated.

"I only had 2 days to prepare and the trip from the U.S to here didn't help, nonetheless, if you haven't noticed, AWE is no longer broadcasting on Mondays, that's right, AWE has moved to Tuesdays, same time, same channel, just a different day" Mark explained.

"Let's not keep these people waiting, let's start the show" Vanessa suggested.

(Animals by Nickelback Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jump City, Beast Boy!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Beast Boy apparently has become Sherlock Holmes, he claims the NoBGG are plotting something, and has started his own investigation" Vanessa said.

"Well, for a so-called detective, he and his camera man partner still have to learn the secret of, well, remaining secret, so far, the only information they have been able to find out is that the NoB Double G are planning total Divas Division control, and something else" Mark explained.

"But now, he'll competing in a match against someone who has a plan of his own, and that plan might involve beating the heck out of everyone with a bat" Vanessa said.

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"And his opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, Scout!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing.

"He's already made a name for himself as the self-proclaimed, 'Force-a-Nature', and he's made his point after screwing Melonhead out of a win at Salvation" Mark said.

*AWE Flashback*

A picture slideshow appears on the titantron of Scout jumping over the barricade, pulling the referee out of the ring, striking Melonhead in the gut, then in the back, and pulling Johnny over him. The slideshow then goes to Scout performing the Jumping Reverse Bulldog on Johnny.

*AWE Flashback Ends*

Both Scout and Beast Boy are in the ring. Scout is smiling, looking up at the titantron. Scout then turns his focus on Beast Boy.

"Just plain arrogant, that is all I have to say about him" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with both superstars side-stepping around the ring. Scout invites Beast Boy to bring it. They both lock up in the center of the ring. Scout hooks the head of Beast Boy in a headlock. Scout sticks out his tongue and begins rubbing Beast Boy on the head and shoving him back. Beast Boy fixes his hair as Scout taunts him. They both lock up again, but Beast Boy quickly circles around and grab Scout around the waist. Beast Boy tries to hit a German Suplex, but Scout manages to land on his feet. Beast Boy gets up and turns around. Scout makes a run at Beast Boy, but is thrown over the top rope, though able to land on the apron. Scout uses the top rope to catapult over and hit a Crossbody on Beast Boy. Scout covers Beast Boy for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Beast Boy kicks out.

"Scout showing amazing speed and agility" Vanessa said.

"Growing up in Boston with several older brothers, Scout was forced to survive on his own in his neighborhood by constantly outrunning thugs and bullies, and using weapons, such as bats that he used on Melonhead" Mark explained.

Scout picks Beast Boy up and irish whips him into the corner. Scout hits a dropkick, Beast Boy dropping down. Scout runs back into the ropes and runs at Beast Boy and hits a Baseball Slide, hitting Beast Boy in the chest. Scout drags Beast Boy away from the corner and pins him.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Beast Boy rolls the shoulder out. Scout gets up and starts to argue with the ref. Scouts bumps his chest against the ref. The ref warns Scout that if he touches him again, he'll disqualify him.

"Scout getting a bit physical with the ref" Mark said.

"I guess all that hard work comes with overconfidence and disrespect" Vanessa said.

Scout turns his attention back to Beast Boy. Scout begins to pick him up, but Beast Boy pushes him away, into the ropes. Beast Boy then takes Scout down with a Pounce.

"Beast Boy hits a surprise pounce on Scout!" Vanessa said.

Beast Boy goes over to the nearest corner and climbs up to the top. Beast Boy taunts for the crowd and goes for the Bullfrog Splash, but Scout moves out of the way. Beast Boy staggers to his feet, gripping his chest in pain. Scout, from behind, hits the Force-of-Nature (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) and pins Beast Boy.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Scout!" the announcer said.

"And Scout picks up the win over Beast Boy, a good start for the Force-A-Nature" Mark said.

"Beast Boy making a last effort to fight back, but Scout was just too quick" Vanessa said.

Scout taunts over Beast Boy by running in place, pretending to check for the time, and checking his pulse on his neck. Scout then leaves the ring and makes his way up the ramp.

*Outside*

A camera zooms out of Big Ben in London.

"There you see Big Ben, once of England's famous buildings, ladies and gentlemen, the superstars and divas have been adapting to a new culture, one individual who has taken a most liking to London is the CEO of AWE, Squilliam Fancyson, who had the privilege of meeting with the Queen of England" Vanessa said.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen lounging in a big leather chair, with a cup of hot tea, and plate of crumpets.

"Ahhh…It's nice being in a place with so much class, and with people who know how to make a real pot of tea" Squilliam said, a knock coming from the door, "Come in"

Yang enters.

"Mr. Fancyson…" Yang said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Squilliam asked.

"Well, I was wondering when we'll be able to choose our title shot contracts?" Yang asked.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, I need to get them out, get your group together and meet me back here in a bit, okay?" Squilliam said.

"Yes sir" Yang said before leaving.

Squilliam grabs a teapot and pours himself a second cup when 3 beeps are heard.

"aRe EnJoYiNg YoUrSeLf, Mr. FaNcYsOn?" a low-pitched voice asked.

"Quite well, is there something wrong?" Squilliam answered, setting the teapot down.

"Ze BeSt In ThE wOrLd ToUrNaMeNt, ArE yOu AwArE tHaT nOt OnE pErSoN bElIeVeS sLaDe WiLl WiN?" the voice asked.

"Augggggg, this really irritates me, none of the other company owners respect us, we're underrated!" Squilliam shouted.

"wAnT mE tO dO zOmEtHiNg AbOuT iT?" the voice asked.

"No, this I can take care of on my own, thank you" Squilliam said.

"MuCh ApPrEcIaTeD, I WiSh NoThInG mOre ThAn Ze BeSt Of LuCk" the voice said, a beep going off.

Squilliam grabbed his teacup and turned his chair, facing a poster of the Best in the World PPV.

"If they know whats best for them, they'll come to recognize AWE as not the underdog company, but the Best damn wrestling company in existence, otherwise, they'll be praying for Lady Luck when Resistance comes knocking" Squilliam said.

*Commentators Table*

"Best in the World PPV, featuring a variety of matches, one of them involving our New AWE Champion, Slade, who has a chance of becoming the Best in the World" Mark said.

"Yes, but Ladies and Gentlemen, we want to bring to you an update on a match that ended, well, in controversy, and that is the Hell in a Cell match between Extreme Champion Renji, and challenger Matt" Vanessa said.

"It was shame that it ended in a draw, and I'm sure neither one wanted it to end like that" Mark said.

*Ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the AWE Extreme Champion, Renji!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

Renji walks down with bandages around his waist and his forehead. He enters the ring with the mic and title.

"This past Sunday I fought in one of my toughest matches it, and in a structure that is known to reduce careers and put a real hurting on the competitors, and well…as you can see, it did" Renji said, pointing to his waist and head.

"I give him props for being able to come out here" Mark said.

"I fought against an opponent who, in my opinion, has the makings of a champion, and I'm sure he is just as upset, like me, but a bit more angry, that it ended in a draw" Renji continued. The crowd booed at this.

"The AWE Universe agrees" Vanessa said.

"So Matt, I really hope you're a quick healer, because once we're both back to 100%, how about we have a rematch?" Renji asked, the crowd cheering.

"I'm sure Matt agrees to this, of course I do too" Mark said.

The crowd starts to heavily boo, spotlights are shown in the crowd as the Rookie Revolution make their way through the crowd.

"Oh my god, not again, the Rookie Revolution" Vanessa said.

"I think they have their sights on Renji, I'd get out of there if I were you Renji!" Mark shouted.

The Rookie Revolution jumped the guardrail and surround the ring, Renji looking around.

"Renji is completely helpless" Vanessa said.

The Rookie Revolution climb up onto the apron, they slowly start to enter until pyro goes off from the ring posts, then the lights go out.

"What the hell was that? Vanessa shouted.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

Slade walks out with Paul Bearer, and the AWE Championship over his shoulder and stops on the stage. The Rookies notice that Renji is gone and turn their attention back to Slade.

"It's the new AWE Champion! Slade!" Mark yelled.

The Rookies jump down and head up the ramp towards Slade.

"They're targeting Slade now!" Vanessa said.

Before the Rookies could reach the stage, a wall of fire goes off, blocking them. They stumble back in shock.

"Good God! A wall of fire, a Firewall, shielding the viruses know as the Rookie Revolution from Slade!" Vanessa shouted.

The firewall goes down as Slade glares down at the group. The Rookie then retreat back through the crowd as Slade watches on.

"Twice now has Slade sent the Rookie Revolution packing" Mark said.

"Slade is a force to be reckoned with, he has become the center of evil in the AWE and no one wants to anger him" Vanessa said.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Divas contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Insatiable by Patsy Grime Plays)

"Introducing first, from Marzipan City, Panini!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Things are toning down after what occurred before the break" Mark said.

"Extreme Champion Renji, who was still battered after a hellacious Hell in a Cell match against Matt that ended in a draw, issued a rematch, afterwards, the Rookie Revolution would show up for the second time here in AWE" Vanessa explained.

"Their target was Renji but things didn't go as they had planned when New AWE Champion, Slade, showed up and sent them running, Security has made sure that the group have left the arena" Mark said.

(Come On by Waterproof Blonde Plays)

"And her opponent, from Peaceful Pines, Lydia Deetz!" the announcer finished, the crowd silent.

"These folks don't know what to make of this newcomer, Lydia Deetz, who, just 48 hours ago, assisted in the elimination of Kimiko during the 5-on-5 women's elimination tag match" Mark said.

"Many wonder if Lydia is involved with the NoBGG, or not, the AWE Universe thinks so" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Lydia stares blankly at Panini, the same way she did to Kimiko, Panini walks up to her, hesitant. Panini waves her hand in front of Lydia's face, Lydia not moving, or showing any sort of emotion. Panini turns to the ref, confused. Lydia kicks Panini in the gut, surprising her. Lydia grabs Panini in the back of the head and tosses her against the corner. Lydia begins choking Panini, the ref trying to get her to back off. The ref begins the 5-count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref counted, Lydia releases and backs off.

"Lydia, a silent but aggressive individual is she?" Mark asked.

"Shes got to be careful not to get disqualified in her first match" Vanessa said.

Lydia turns around and covers her face with her hands. She moves her hands away and shakes her head. Lydia turns and tries to tell Panini something but Panini pulls Lydia into the corner. Panini connects with several elbows. Panini follows it up with a Bulldog. Panini covers Lydia for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Lydia kicks out.

"It looks like Lydia wanted to say something, but Panini stopped her, was she trying to apologize or something?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but Panini might've changed her mind" Vanessa said.

Panini gets up and goes for the Rabid Rabbit, but Lydia manages to kick Panini back into the turnbuckle. Panini bounces off the turnbuckle while Lydia gets up. Lydia lifts Panini up and hits the Blackwidow Maker (Death Valley Driver) and pins her.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Lydia Deetz!" the announcer said.

"Lydia too becomes successful in her first match" Vanessa said.

"She'll has a future in this business, hopefully she'll be more understandable" Mark said.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Scout who has a towel over his shoulder.

"Hey everyone! Please welcome my guest at this time, Scout!" Nazz said, the crowd booing. "Now Scout, many people are wondering why you costed Melonhead the win at Salvation, and after the match, laid out Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test?

"Listen here, sweetcakes, if you don't know anything about me, let me spell it out, I grew up in a not-so-friendly neighborhood with several older brothers where, every single day, I'm expected to survive on my own, and if you don't throw the first punch, there is a 100% guarantee that you'll be taking that shot!" Scout explained.

"Sounds like you had a pretty hard life" a voice commented as Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, walks into view.

"And what would you know about having a hard life?" Scout asked.

"I live with two older, genius sisters who, every day, expect me to become the guinea pig in their experiments, where just about 100% of the time, goes totally wrong" Johnny explained.

"Well, it sounds to me that you've become their bitch" Scout remarked, the crowd hooting at the insult.

"At least I take it like a man, other than swinging around a bat like a pussy" Johnny shot back, the crowd cheering.

"What do you know about being a man? Hmm? You never had to put your life on the line to survive, all you did was take shortcuts, and speaking of cuts, that little goal of yours about breaking the streak, I'm afraid it is going to be 'cut' short when I take that belt off you" Scout said.

"Oh is that so?" Johnny said.

"You bet your little panties, that belt is way too big for you" Scout said, tossing the towel in Johnny's face and walking away.

Johnny grabbed the towel and chuckled, he then dropped the title on the floor and ran at Scout. Johnny took Scout down to the floor and used the towel to try and choke him.

"Here we go! A backstage brawl breaking out!" Mark shouted in excitement.

"The battle of words turning into a physical battle!" Vanessa said.

Scout swung back and hit Johnny in the head with an elbow, knocking him off. They both scramble to their feet, just for Scout to tackle Johnny to the floor. Both superstars began exchanging lefts and rights. Several referees and backstage security run in and try to pull the two apart, the crowd booing.

"Officials trying to restore order, but its going to take a lot to break those two apart" Vanessa said.

It takes 4 men each to separate the two and get them to their feet. They try to hold the two back, but Johnny breaks free and leaps through the referees and security and into Scout.

"These two want to tear each other apart, I love it!" Mark said.

"We got to go to commercial break, hopefully peace will be restored when we get back" Vanessa said.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*AWE Replay*

A freeze-frame of Scout and Johnny face is shown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before the break, an exchange of words between Scout and Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, escalates to a more physical fight" Vanessa explained.

The video plays with Scout throwing the towel in Johnny's face and walking away. It continues to the start of the brawl and officials trying to break them apart.

*End of Replay*

*Commentators Table*

"I'm relieved to say that the fight has dissipated and Scout has been escorted outside the arena, and given the rest of the day off per CEO Squilliam Fancyson's order" Vanessa continued.

"There has been so much heat between multiple superstars and divas, Scout and Johnny being one of them, and another that has been developing since Salvation, and that is between AWE Divas Lexi Bunny, and Blackfire" Mark informed.

"It was sometime after the Sibling Rivalry match between Blackfire, and her sister, Starfire, who has suffered a broken nose and a muscle injury in her neck, where Starfire was escorted by paramedics to a waiting ambulance" Vanessa began.

"After successfully defending the divas championship, in an exclusive backstage interview, Lexi vowed to get retribution against Blackfire" Mark said.

"We were able to get a small glimpse of just what Lexi plans to do about it" Vanessa said

*AWE Flashback*

(Earlier Tonight/Lockerroom)

A cameraman peeks through an open locker door to see Lexi and Ace Bunny talking.

"You're going to call her out? Tonight? Are you sure?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm more sure now than before" Lexi said.

"Are you aware what Blackfire is capable of?" Ace asked.

"I'm capable of doing things much worse than her! When I get a hold of her, I'm going to make sure she will be taken out the exact same way they took Starfire out!" Lexi shouted.

"I can see there is no way of changing your mind, but please, be careful out there" Ace said.

"Thank you for understanding" Lexi said. Ace and Lexi give each other a hug as the cameraman backs away.

*End of Flashback*

*Ring*

(What You Want by Evanescence Plays)

Lexi appears and walks down the ramp, a look of concentration on her face.

"Lexi plans on calling Blackfire out, but what will happen when she comes answering?" Mark asked.

"We've already seen one fight break out, we might end up seeing another" Vanessa said.

Lexi enters the ring and grabs a mic.

"Now, I don't want to waste any time talking about what I'm feeling, so I'll get right down to it, Blackfire! Get your ass down here!" Lexi shouted.

"I'm willing to bet that if Blackfire comes down, the second she enters the ring, Lexi is going to throw the first punch" Mark said.

Several seconds pass as nothing happens.

"If Blackfire is coming down, she's taking her sweet time" Vanessa said.

"I have all the time in the world, so if you're hiding somewhere backstage, I have no problem busting down doors till I find you" Lexi warned.

Several more seconds pass.

"Blackfire ain't the kind of person to be hiding, but if she is, she'll wait till Lexi goes looking for her" Vanessa said.

"Let the hunt begin then" Lexi said as she climbed out of the ring and began walking up the ramp.

Lexi makes it halfway when Blackfire appears on the titantron.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I do have a personal life" Blackfire said, smiling.

"Where are you, Blackfire!? Why aren't you out here? Is it because you're afraid of me?" Lexi asked.

"Dream on, it is not because I don't want to come down, it is because I can't, you see, I was running a tad late and missed my flight, so I'm stuck here in the States, and I'm sort of glad I am, I'd hate to waste MY time in such a boring little country" Blackfire commented, the crowd booing.

"All I'm hearing are excuses" Lexi said.

"Don't fret, little girl, I manage to change my flight schedule, so you can expect me to be at the show next week in Rio de Janeiro, a place I'd spend my time for spring break than a dull little city like London" Blackfire said, the crowd continuing to boo.

"I can wait one more week, I'll see you there" Lexi said, walking up the ramp as the titantron returned to normal.

"There you have it, Lexi and Blackfire face-to-face next week in Rio, things are going to hit the fan when they come together" Mark said.

*Backstage*

Leshawna is seen with Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin.

"Hey Yall! Please welcome my guests at this time, they are the current tag team champions, Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin, now boys, are you feeling a little disappointed you didn't win the 5-on-5 Elimination tag match at Salvation?" Leshawna asked.

"We are a bit bummed we didn't win it, but it doesn't really matter cause we are still the tag team champions" Kevin said.

"Okay, but are you concerned on which two members of the Nation of Animation will receive the contracts for a tag team championship match? I mean, in their possession, they can cash their contracts on you two at any time" Leshawna asked.

"I'm curious to know who will get it, and we are aware that they can cash in the contracts at any time, which I'm pretty sure they'll do it when we're at their weakest, but contract or no contract, we'll be staying the tag team champions no matter what" Muscle Man said.

"Good luck with that" Leshawna said as the two leave.

*Commentators Table*

"The tag champs confident that no matter which members of the Nation receive the tag team contracts, they'll remain the champions. We'll find out which contract each member will get in a bit. Speaking of champions, the Main Event will be a unique match-up" Mark said.

"It'll be Champion vs. Champion as Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, goes one on one with the AWE Champion, Slade, and this comes following the backstage brawl that occurred between Johnny and Scout, and that match, is right now, actually" Vanessa explained.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Test's Final Theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Porkbelly, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"You know, I highly doubt that the brawl Johnny and Scout had will be the only one" Mark said.

"Be that is it may, Johnny needs a clear head now when he faces, in my opinion, the most sadistic person I have ever seen" Vanessa said.

Pyro goes off on stage and the lights go out.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing with some cheers mixed in.

"It's like 3 out of 4 people are booing him, and the 1 lone person is cheering him in this arena!" Mark said, looking around in the crowd.

"Whether they are cheering, or booing him, Slade could care less about it, his focus is just domination, and striking fear in everyone" Vanessa said.

Slade enters the ring as Johnny slides out. Slade sets off more pyro from the ringposts. Johnny climbs up onto the apron and slowly steps into the ring. Johnny hangs onto the top rope as he stares at Slade. Johnny lets go and starts to take small steps towards Slade.

*Bell Rings*

Slade immediately makes a run at Johnny. Johnny backs up into the corner and shields himself with his arms as Slade throws multiple lefts and rights. The ref tells Slade to back off and begins the 5-count.

"1..2..3..4" the ref counted. Slade backs away and glares at the ref. The ref stumbles back. Johnny used the small break to roll out of the ring. Johnny grabs his Intercontinental title and makes his way around the ring.

"Johnny does not want a piece of Slade" Vanessa said.

"Who would?" Mark asked.

Paul Bearer comes from behind and grabs one end of the belt. Johnny and Paul begin a small tug-o-war with the belt as Slade steps out of the ring behind Johnny. Slade knocks Johnny down to the mat with a club to the back of the head. Johnny manages to hold onto the Intercontinental title as Slade picks him up and throws him back into the ring. The ref doesn't notice as Johnny covers the title with his body.

"Slade slides Johnny back into the ring" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but still has the Intercontinental title with him" Mark pointed out.

Paul climbs onto the apron and tries to warn the ref. The ref, however, tells Paul to get off the apron. From behind, Slade picks Johnny up, and Johnny strikes Slade in the head with his title. Johnny tosses the Inter title outside the ring and hits the Testament on Slade. Johnny then covers him for the pin. The ref turns around and makes the count.

"1..2" Slade kicks out with authority, tossing Johnny, inadvertently onto the referee. Slade quickly gets to his feet as Johnny scrambles off of the ref and to his feet. Slade grabs Johnny by the throat, going for a Chokeslam, but Johnny low-blows Slade and hits a DDT. Johnny stands up and notices the ref is down. Johnny then rolls out of the ring.

"A low blow on Slade, and where is Johnny going? Is he looking for his title again?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny walks over near the commentators table and grabs a steel chair.

"I don't think so, Johnny is grabbing some steel instead" Mark said.

Johnny slides back in and waits for Slade to get up until…

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"Wait a minute!" Mark shouted.

Scout dashes down the ramp with the same steel bat from before.

"Its Scout! And hes got that damn bat!" Vanessa said.

Scout slides in the ring. Johnny swings at Scout, but Scout ducks. Johnny turns around and Scout nails him in the gut. Johnny drops to the mat, clenching his gut with both of his arms as Scout taunts over him. From behind Scout, Slade sits up and gets up. Scout turns around and sees Slade. Scout swings at Slade, but Slade manages to grab the bat and pull it away from Scout. Slade grabs Scout by the neck and hits a Chokeslam.

"Slade counters with a Chokeslam!" Vanessa shouted.

Slade disposes of the weapons and Scout as the ref begins to stir. Johnny begins pulling himself up by the ropes as Slade runs his thumb across his neck in a neck slicing motion. Johnny turns around and Slade lifts him up over his shoulder and hits the Tombstone Piledriver. Slade folds Johnny's arms over his chest and pins him as the ref makes the count.

"1.…2.…3!" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Slade!" the announcer said.

"Slade picks up the win, thanks to an assist from Scout and that bat!" Vanessa said.

"Scout has one-upped Johnny twice now, no doubt he'll be bragging about it" Mark said.

Scout stands outside the ring, hand on the back of his head, laughing as Slade taunts.

*Squilliam's Office*

The Nation, minus Matt, and Squilliam are seen, a table with 5 manila folders between them.

"Gentlemen, I want to congratulate you on your win this past Sunday at Salvation, it was a hard fought match, and it came real close, but Danger, Yang, you were the lone survivors of your team" Squilliam said.

"Thank you sir" the group said.

"Alright then, as you can see, there are 5 folders, each one containing a contract, two of them are tag team contracts, one the Intercontinental contract, the others Extreme, and for the AWE Championship, now, I advise you to choose carefully, once you have made your choice, and once you are 100 percent sure you want it, you cannot exchange contracts" Squilliam explained.

"Yes sir" they said.

You may now make your choice, the contracts have been placed randomly" Squilliam said.

The Nation hesitated and slowly, one-by-one, they each grab a folder.

"Now, are you sure you want to keep your selected folders?" Squilliam asked.

The group look at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, go right ahead" Squilliam said.

"Wait, before I we do, I just want to say, whatever contracts we get, I hope that it doesn't change our relationship" Yang said.

"No way" Mammoth said.

"Bros for life" Danger said.

"Yes" Heavy said.

"I'll go first, if that's alright" Mammoth said.

Mammoth opened the folder and pulled out the contract, on the contract it read 'Extreme Championship'.

"Alright" Mammoth said, smiling.

"I can see your happy with that contract" Squilliam said.

Slam opened his folder and pulled out the contract, his read 'Tag Team Championship'.

"Good job, big guy, still in the tag team championship game" Danger said, patting Slam on the back, "Lets hope I get the same one"

"Danger, you realize that you have a 1 in 3 chance of getting the tag team contract?" Squilliam pointed out.

"I do, which is why I want to say, whether I get the tag team contract, or not, we'll still be bros" Danger said, Slam nodded in agreement, "Whew…here goes"

Danger opened his folder and slowly pulled out the contract, it read 'Intercontinental Championship'.

"Welp, looks like I won't be tagging with you this time, big guy, sorry about that" Danger said, patting Slam on the shoulder.

"It's between Heavy and Yang, who will get the second Tag Team contract? And who will get the contract for a AWE Championship match? Why don't you both open yours at once" Squilliam suggested.

Heavy and Yang opened their folders and pulled out the contracts, Heavy's contract read 'Tag Team Championship', Yang's read 'AWE Championship'. Yang couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Very well then, it looks like I'll be tagging with Slam" Heavy said.

"And I've got the contract for the big one, though look at this way, you two would make quite an unstoppable duo, two big guys, imagine how long you two will be tag team champions" Yang said.

"You've got one hell of a challenge, no pun intended, I mean, with Slade as champion, just when will be the right time to cash in?" Mammoth asked.

"You've got up till one full year to cash in at anytime" Squilliam informed.

"Just think, if things go how I hope turn out, we could become the Evolution of AWE, all of us with gold around our waist" Danger said.

"You do know that Matt will be the only member without a title?" Squilliam pointed out.

"He has one more chance at the Extreme Championship, if he can't pull it off, I'll have to step in" Mammoth said.

"Well, I wish the best of luck for you gentlemen, once again, congratulations" Squilliam said.

"Thank you" the guys said as they walked out.

Squilliam watches on as the show draws to a close

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Scout def. Beast Boy in debut match**

**Renji offers a Rematch for Extreme Championship; Rookie Revolution appear for a 2****nd**** time and once again are driven away by Slade**

**Lydia Deetz def. Panini in debut match**

**Scout and Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test, brawl backstage**

**AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny, calls out Blackfire; Blackfire and Lexi agree to met face-to-face in Rio**

**Champion vs. Champion match: Slade def. Johnny Test following interference from Scout**

**The Nation meet backstage and receive their title contracts, the results are as followed:**

**Mammoth receives Extreme Championship Match Contract**

**Danger Duck receives Intercontinental Championship Match Contract**

**Slam Tasmanian and Heavy both receive Tag team Championship Match Contract**

**Yang received AWE Championship Contract**

_Here is the start of AWE's World Tour. I also want to point out that I have a new Fanfiction up called "War of the Sexes", I'd appreciate some feedback on it as well as this chapter, thanks so much, and I hope to have the next chapter for both stories up soon C:. _


	38. Week 38

_Been lazy quite a bit, but other than that, here is the second chapter of the AWE World Tour, Enjoy!_

March 9th, 2010

Famous by Puddle of Mudd Plays as the intro to AWE starts, following by fireworks going off around the stage.

"Is it hot in here? or is it me? OH! Thats right! We're in Brazil! Welcome Everyone to AWE, you've got Mark Chang here, along with my beautiful broadcast partner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" Mark greeted.

"Thank you very much, and thank you for tuning in as AWE makes another stop on the World Tour in..." Vanessa began to explain.

"Oh, Can I say it Nessa? I've been itching to do it!" Mark Chang asked.

"Oh...go ahead" Vanessa said.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO O DE JAANEIRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Mark shouted.

"In case if you didn't catch that, AWE is live in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"Tonight's opening contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

"Introducing first, Brazil's own Raimundo Pedrosaaaa!" the announcer said with enthusiasm, the crowd on their feet, cheering loudly.

"A very loud welcome for the local hero! Chanting Raimundo" Mark said.

"Raimundo has been tweeting, and Touting even before we left London, no one was more anxious to come to Rio than Raimundo" Vanessa said.

Raimundo grabbed the mic and listened to the crowd chanting his name.

"VIVA DE RIO!" Raimundo shouted.

"VIVA DE RIO!" the crowd chanted.

"VIVA DE RIO!" Raimundo repeated.

"VIVA DE RIO!" the crowd repeated.

Raimundo continued to smile as he listened.

"I missed you so much! So much that I begged AWE to make a stop here in Brazil, my home! and here we are!" Raimundo informed, the crowd cheering.

"It didn't take long for upper managment to approve his proposal" Vanessa said.

"I even asked CEO Squilliam Fancyson if I could stay here till the end of the AWE World Tour, and thankfully, he said yes, which is why I want to take this time to thank Mr. Fancyson for all of this...I want to dedicate this match, to my familia, my family, my friends here in Brazil, and to all of you! So lets get this match started!" Raimundo said, handing the mic back.

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"And his opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, the Force-A-Nature, Scout!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing.

"Scout was successful in his first match last week, but things really heated up between him and Intercontinental Champion Johnny Test earlier that night" Mark said.

"Scout and Johnny would start a brawl backstage after an interview with Scout, and later that night during the Main Event between Johnny and AWE Champion Slade, Scout would cost Johnny the match after striking him with the same steel bat he used back at Salvation to cost Captain Melonhead the title win" Vanessa explained.

"We can totally expect some payback from Johnny, but right now, we can expect an epic matchup between too quick moving individuals" Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

Scout and Raimundo got face to face, Scout trash talking, Raimundo doing the same in spanish. Scout chuckled before pushing Raimundo in the face. Raimundo retaliated with a quick right hand, sending Scout back against the ropes. Raimundo threw out several more right hands before irish whipping Scout across the ring. Scout counters the irish whip with his own, sending Raimundo against the ropes. Raimundo bounces off the ropes and nails a flying forearm across Scout's face. Both superstars get to their feet. Raimundo knocks Scout back down with a dropkick, and then covers him for the pin.

"1" the ref counted, but Scout quickly kicks out.

"Raimundo really giving it to Scout with a Brazilian Beatdown" Mark said.

"Raimundo has home field advantage as the crowd cheers him on, can he keep it up when we return?" Vanessa asked.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

The match resumes as Raimundo has Scout's arm twisted.

"Welcome back everyone, during the commercial break, Raimundo continued to dominate the match, until Scout rakes him in the eyes" Vanessa explained.

*AWE Flashback*

Titantron splits into two screen, one of the showing the match continuing, the other a video of what happened during the commercial break. Raimundo picks Scout up after going for the pin. Scout rakes Raimundo in the eyes and pushes him back against the corner. Scout runs at Raimundo, who sidesteps and sends Scout shoulder first into the steel post

*Flashback Ends*

"As you saw, Raimundo gets out of dodge and sends Scout into the post" Mark said.

*Ring*

Raimundo continues to twist Scout's arm. Scout then uses his agility to perform a frontflip, releiving pressure. Scout nails Raimundo in the face with a right hand, sending him into the corner.

"Scout is starting to get some momentum" Mark said.

Scout hits a knee to the side of Raimundo's head. Scout then irish whips Raimundo across the ring towards the other corner. Raimundo leaps up onto the top turnbuckle, going for the Whisper in the Wind, but Scout pushes Raimundo's legs out from under him. Raimundo tumbles down to the mat, landing on his head.

"Oh no, Raimundo landing right on his head" Vanessa said.

As the ref checks on Raimundo, Scout walks over to the ropes, rubbing his shoulder. He rolls out of the ring and lifts up the apron.

"What in the world is Scout doing?" Mark asked.

Scout looks under the ring and pulls out the steel bat.

"Oh my god, not that damn steel bat!" Vanessa said.

Scout slides back into the ring, the ref unaware of the bat he is holding.

"Come on ref, turn around!" Vanessa said.

Scout signals for a home run as he waits for Raimundo to stand up. Raimundo pulls himself up by the ropes, the ref asking if he wants to continue.

"Scout is going to take him out just like he did to Melonhead" Mark said.

The ref turns around. Scout runs at Raimundo. Luckily, the ref spots the bat and grabs it out of his hands.

"Oh thank god! The ref may have saved Raimundo from a head injury" Vanessa said.

The ref yells at Scout as Scout looks at him in shock. Scout tries to tell him that he wasn't really going to hit him. The ref ignores him and goes over to the ropes. Scout watches on as the ref tries to dispose of the bat, from behind, Johnny runs down the ramp with the Intercontinental Title in hand.

"Here comes Johnny!" Mark shouted.

Johnny slides into the ring and nails Scout in the back of the head with the title and runs off.

"Johnny paying back Scout for last week" Vanessa said.

Raimundo sees Scout down on the mat. Raimundo picks him up and irish whips Scout to the ropes. Scout bounces off the ropes and Raimundo catches him in the jaw with a Typhoon Kick. Raimundo then pins Scout.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell" the ref counted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner! Raimundo Pedrosa!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Raimundo picks up a win in his home of Brazil!" Vanessa said.

"With help from Johnny, I might add" Mark informed.

Raimundo celebrates with the crowd with Scout watching on as he walks back up, holding his jaw and his head.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen staring at the 'Best in the World' PPV poster. A door is heard opening, then slamming shut. Squilliam turns around and sees AWE Champion Slade, with Paul Bearer.

"I'm guessing you called me in regards to the Best in the World Pay-per-view, correct?" Slade asked.

"Yes, you see, you two both know, as much as I do, that this tournament not only means a lot to you, but it means a whole lot more to me and AWE" Squilliam said.

"What matters to me is I win this, and be not known only as a 2-time AWE Champion, but simply as well, the Best in the World" Slade said.

"And what matters to me is that I'd be the owner of the Best Company in the World" Squilliam said.

"If you have any doubt I'll win this, don't, I've got it under control" Slade reassured.

"You are only getting half of it, you see, I have proof, proof! That deep down, Force, Woody, JC, and every single fucking respective company owner that is taking part in the Best in the World Pay-per-view, and their superstars, doubt us, we, as a company, are getting overshadowed, everyone is ..." Squilliam explained.

"I read the tweets" Slade said.

"Then you understand why YOU have to win, AT ANY COST! I don't care what you have to resort to, who you have to injury or put out of commission, everything you have to do to in will not bother me, just win the tournament, if you can't, I have contacts that will put AWE on the most watched list" Squilliam said.

"It's nice to see you this way, Squilliam, nonetheless, I'll do whatever it takes to win the tournament" Slade said, walking away.

*Locker Room*

Heavy and Slam are seen having a game of Arm Wrestling. They have been going at it for over a minute but neither is giving in. The game ends abruptly after the table breaks in half, both of them knocking heads.

"Whoa, easy you too, just because you're tag team partners now, don't go destroying everything in sight" Danger said, walking in.

"Slam brought up who is stronger, so we play friendly game of arm wrestling" Heavy said, catching his breath.

"I can safetly say that the table definetly isn't the strongest" Danger said.

The others turn and see Matt walk in, a bandage across his forehead.

"Look who managed to drop in" Danger said.

"Over a week of recovery, and my neck still feels sore" Matt said, rubbing his neck.

"You and Renji put one hell of a show, damn shame it ended in a draw" Danger said.

"Don't remind me" Matt said.

"You going to accept the rematch? Oh who am I kidding? Of course! Right?" Danger asked.

"Thats why I'm here, I'm fixing to head down to Squilliam's office and get it arranged for Spring Break" Matt informed.

"Well, after you do, just relax, okay? We're in Riiiiiioooo baby!" Danger said, the crowd cheering.

"Just about the second thing I was looking forward to, see ya later" Matt said, extending his arm out to Danger.

"Good Luck" Danger said, shaking Matt's arm. Matt then left the room.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*  
*Ring*  
*Bell Rings*

"The following tag team contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple Plays)

"Introducing first, the team of Rigby and Mordecia!" the announcer said, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"These two were a part of the big 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match as a part of Team Muscle Man, though they were both taken out by Heavy" Mark said.

"Thankfully they'll their opponents are just the right size" Vanessa said.

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

"And their opponents, from Acmetropolis, Rev Runner, and Ace Bunny!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"I'm going to enjoy this tag team match up, these four will sure put on quite a show" Mark said.

"Mordecia and Rigby the best of friends, just like Ace and Rev, though they are also teammates" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Ace and Mordecia start the match off in the ring. They quickly begin exchanging right hands, with Mordecia leading Ace back into a vacant corner. Mordecia continues with the strikes as the ref starts the 5-count.

"1..2..3.." the ref counted. Mordecia casually steps back. Mordecia runs back at Ace, but Ace tackles him down to the mat. Ace stands up, grabbing a hold of Mordecia's legs. Ace drops back, catapulting Mordecia towards the turnbuckle. Mordecia manages to land on the middle turnbuckle. Ace gets to his feet, but Mordecia catches him with a dropkick off the middle turnbuckle. Mordecia covers Ace for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Ace kicks out. Mordecia picks him up and walks back towards his corner. Mordecia tags Rigby in and ducks down, holding Ace around the waist. Rigby climbed to the top rope and jumps off, grabbing Ace around the neck and hitting a Tornado DDT. Rigby covers Ace for the pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Ace rolls the shoulder out.

"Mordecia and Rigby performing a lot better than they did at Salvation" Mark said.

"They aren't facing a brick wall like Heavy" Vanessa pointed out.

Rigby picks Ace up and tries to irish whip him to the ropes, but Ace counters with his own. Rigby bounces off the ropes and tried to catch Ace with a Crossbody, but Ace ducks. Rigby lands on the mat front first. Rigby gets to his feet, coughing and clenching his chest. Ace then nails a Enziguri on Rigby. Ace gets up and tags Rev in. Rev hops up and down, waiting for Rigby to stand up. Rigby manages to get on one knee, holding his head. Rev goes for the CSK (Corkscrew Scissors Kick), but Rigby moves out of the way. Rigby then rolls Rev in a schoolboy pin, holding onto his pants.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Ace breaks up the count. Mordecia comes in and clotheslines Ace. Ace rolls out of the ring, with Mordecia following behind. Rigby gets up and walks over to a corner and begins climbing to the top rope. Rev stands up and Rigby goes for a Flying Crossbody, but Rev catches him in the jaw with a Heel Kick. Rev then finished him off with the CSK and pins him.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell" the ref counted, calling for the ball.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, the team of Ace Bunny, and Rev Runner!" the announcer said.

"An outstanding victory to end a impressive match" Mark said.

"Both teams put out quite an effort out there, and guess who was watching" Vanessa said, pointing up the ramp. On stage stood the current Tag Team Champions, Muscle Man, and Kevin E Levin.

Ace and Rev celebrate, but stop when the notice the tag champions. Ace and Rev point at them, telling them they want the titles. Muscle Man and Kevin Levin lift the titles above their heads and smile.

*Backstage*

The cameraman is following Beast Boy as they walk down a hallway.

"Okay, I know our 'investigation' last week didn't turn out so good, which is why I've come up with another plan" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, I saw weird things, bad things, things I shouldn't be telling someone your age" the cameraman said.

"So what if they cursed you? We can always find a way to break it" Beast Boy assured.

"I'm not talking about curses, they..." the cameraman began to say, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"Don't worry, we won't be hiding in their closet, I'll set up this little camera in their locker room and catch their conversations on it" Beast Boy explained, holding up a small grey video camera. The two then come up on the NoBGG's locker room. "Here we go, wait here a sec while I set it up, give me a heads up if they are coming"

"Beast Boy I wouldn't..." the cameraman tried to warn but Beast Boy ignored him and casually sneaked in. The cameraman muttered something and looked around the hallways. Several seconds pass as the camerman placed the camera on a large case pointing it towards the door. Beast Boy sooned emerged from the lockerroom.

"There, it's recording, so I suggest we wait till later and pick it up when they aren't in" Beast Boy said as he casually walked away.

"What the...they weren't..." the cameraman muttered looking back and forth between the entrance and Beast Boy. The cameraman tip-toed to the door and peaked inside. From behind him, the girls stepped up.

"HEY!" they shouted, the cameraman jumped and looked behind him. He screamed when he saw them and sprinted off, leaving the camera behind. Argent turned and looked into the camera.

"He forgot his camera...Isn't he supposed to be carrying it?" Argent asked, tapping the lens.

"Leave it, someone will pick it up, eventually" Ophelia said as the group walked into the room.

*Commentators Table*

"Just what does Beast Boy have to gain from all this?" Mark asked.

Lexi Bunny is shown on the titantron, backstage, walking towards the ring.

"Well, from a rather odd story, to a more personal one, coming up next, is a face-to-face confrontation between Blackfire, and the AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny" Vanessa said.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

Lexi is seen in the ring with the Divas Title over her shoulder and mic in hand.

"Okay Blackfire, I've been patient enough, so lets get this over with. I know damn well you're here in Rio so there is no use lying to me" Lexi said.

The Titantron cuts to a live feed from a hotel room, Blackfire is seen in a black bra with a towel wrapped around her waist, looking out from a balcony.

"Alright, I confess, I fibbed a little, I am here in Rio, for the record, but I've got such a lovely view of the beach from my room here near the beach" Blackfire said, turning towards the camera.

"I knew you'd be to afraid to come down and face me" Lexi said, smiling.

"Don't get your ears in a knot, We can still work things out, now, what is it that you want from me?" Blackfire asked.

"I want a match with you!" Lexi demanded.

"Now isn't this a turn of events? A champion requesting a match against someone, you must've been in the sun too long because how often does that happen?" Blackfire said.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just want to pay you back for what you did to your own sister, Starfire!" Lexi said.

"So you wish to spend more time with your best friend, Starfire, is it? I'd be more than happy to accept, under one condition" Blackfire said.

"That condition wouldn't happen to be me putting my title on the line, now is it?" Lexi asked.

"Pahlease! Like I would want that dirty belt around my perfect hourglass figure, no, my condition is that we settle this little dispute when we get back to the states, how about in Hawaii for the AWE Spring Break Pay-per-view?

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then" Lexi said.

The titantron returns to normal as Lexi exits the ring.

"There you have it, Lexi going one-on-one with Blackfire at AWE Spring Break

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam and Matt are seen talking.

"Are you sure you want your rematch to be a First Blood Match?" Squilliam asked.

"It's a hell of a lot safer than in a Cell again" Matt said.

"Very well then, I'll make that match, now, go ahead and relax, you had a long trip" Squilliam said.

"Thank you sir" Matt said before leaving. Scout then rushes in, infuriated.

"Yo, did you see what happened to me out there? I was screwed! By that flaming headed moron!" Scout shouted.

"Okay, first off, the next time you barge into my office like that again, you'll regret it, second, yes, I did see that match" Squilliam said.

"You got to put me in a match against him" Scout demanded.

"I just so happen to have made a match between you two next week, but rather it be a singles, I made it a tag team match, it'll be Johnny, and a partner of his choosing, facing you and the very same person who pinned you tonight, Raimundo!" Squilliam said, the crowd cheering.

"And why is that he gets to choose a partner, and I don't?" Scout asked.

"As I recall, you're the one who started this little rivalry with him back at Salvation" Squilliam pointed out, Scout just stared at him, "I could make it a handicap match..."

"I'm perfectly fine with a tag team match" Scout said, storming out as Squilliam chuckled to himself.

*Ring*

Sheen is seen currently in the ring.

*Bell Rings*

"The following non-title Main Event, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"That tag match has 'bad idea' written all over it, we'll just have to tune in next week when AWE rolls into Tokyo" Mark said.

"Spring Break could turn out to be the most exciting PPV of the year" Vanessa said.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

Pyro goes off as AWE Champion Slade walks down the ramp, with Paul Bearer.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd booing, with some cheers mixed in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we can now confirm the brackets for the Best in the World Quarter-Finals, this man being one of the few to advance, you can check out all you need to know at /BestintheWorld" Vanessa informed.

"If weren't tuning in earlier tonight, Squilliam told Slade to win, at any cost, and let me tell you, I have not seen Squilliam this way" Mark said.

"Ever since the week after the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards, Squilliam has been more...aggressive, I want to say, about making AWE more popular, about putting AWE on the 'most watched list'" Vanessa explained.

Sheen backs up against the ropes as he stares nervously at Slade who glares at him.

*Bell Rings*

Sheen, right off the bat, tries to clothesline Slade, but falls back on the mat. Sheen gets up and throws in some punches and kicks. Sheen looks up at Slade and steps back. Slade surprises Sheen with a knee to the gut. Sheen quickly drops down to both knees, coughing. Slade runs back into the ropes and nails Sheen in the side of the head with a boot.

"I don't think Sheen stands a chance against this masked monster" Mark said.

Slade raises his arm up, waiting for Sheen to stand up. Sheen pulls himself up by the ropes and turns around. Slade grabs Sheen around the neck and hits a Chokeslam. Slade then covers Sheen for the pin.

"1..2.." Sheen manages to kick out. Slade stands up and glares at the ref who cautiously steps back. Slade looks bakc at Sheen and runs his thumb across his neck in a neck-slicing motion.

"Slade, getting to end it here rather quickly" Vanessa said.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King )

"What?" Vanessa shouted.

Slade faces the stage and sees Kenshiro standing on the stage, bandages covering a large portion of his torso.

"Are you kidding me? It's Kenshiro!" Mark said.

"Slade...we're not done just yet...I'm still standing" Kenshiro said, panting.

"Just how can he walk under his own power after what happened at Salvation?" Mark asked.

"I want...my rematch...at Spring Break" Kenshiro demanded.

Slade turned around and is kicked in the gut by Sheen. Sheen goes for the Ultra Twist-of-Fate, but Slade revereses into a Tombstone Piledriver. Slade the folds Sheen's arms on his chest and pins him.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Slade!" the announcer said.

Slade goes over and grabs a mic and the AWE title. Slade then looks back at Kenshiro.

"You are familiar with the phrase 'If you play with fire, you're going to get burned'?" Slade asked.

"Do I have my rematch, yes or no!?" Kenshiro yelled, holding his gut.

Slade paused for a moment and answered, "Yes." The crowd then started to cheer. "And since you so neglect to remember, my only request is that this be...an Inferno Match"

"What!?" Mark shouted.

"Oh my god..." Vanessa said.

"Whatever it takes to get that belt away from you" Kenshiro said.

"You just made a fatal mistake..." Slade said before dropping the mic and setting off pyro with a taunt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in AWE History, the AWE Championship will be contested in an Inferno Match" Vanessa said.

"Things are going to get real hot in Hawaii" Mark said.

"AWE only has one more stop before the Spring Break Pay-per-view, and it will be in Tokyo, Japan, we hope you had a great night everyone, so long from Rio" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro and Slade stare at each other as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2010

**Raimundo def. Scout with interferance from Johnny Test.**

**AWE Champion, Slade, and Squilliam discuss about the Best in the World PPV**

**Ace Bunny and Rev Runner def. Mordecia and Rigby**

**Beast Boy continues his efforts to spy on the NoBGG.**

**Lexi Bunny and Blackfire agree to a non-title match at Spring Break**

**Matt accepts Renji's rematch and requests a First Blood Match**

**Squilliam schedules a tag team match for Tokyo featuring Scout and Raimundo teamming to face Intercontinental Champion Johnny Test and a partner of his choosing**

**AWE Champion Slade def. Sheen Estevez; Kenshiro makes a surprise return, still wounded from the Hell in a Cell match at Salvation. Slade accepts Kenshiro's rematch and makes it an Inferno Match**

_Sorry for the late update, I am currently on Spring Break myself and been having a bit of fun. Anyway, don't forget to Review :)_


	39. Week 39

_The final week before AWE Spring Break is now here! Enjoy! _

_March 16__th__, 2010 - AWE_

Famous by Puddle of Mudd Plays as the intro to AWE starts, and pyro goes off around the stage.

"Konichiwa! That's hello in Japanese, welcome to another edition of AWE, we are on our last stop on the AWE World Tour, we are live in beautiful Tokyo, Japan, I'm Mark Chang, and with me is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" Mark said.

"It's been one heck of a World Tour, first London, then Rio, and now, Tokyo!" Vanessa said.

"Tonight's line-up includes a face-off between AWE Extreme Champion Renji, and challenger Matt…the #1 Contenders for the tag team titles, and much more tonight on AWE" Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

"The opening contest, is a tag-team match, and it is to determine the #1 Contenders for the AWE Tag Team Championships" the announcer said

(Hero: 108 Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Big Green, the team of Jumpy Ghostface, and Mighty Ray!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"These two might get their first title match, if they can beat their opponents" Mark said.

"Their opponents had their first chance back at Injustice, and they could very well get a second" Vanessa pointed out.

(Loonatics Unleashed Theme Plays)

Ace Bunny and Rev Runner head down to the ring. Rev Runner currently has a small cast around his left knee.

"And their opponents, from Acmetropolis, the team of Rev Runner, and Ace Bunny!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering.

"These two are coming of a successful victory over Mordecia and Rigby who put up quite an effort" Mark said.

"They got one more team blocking a chance at the champions" Vanessa said.

The two teams converse in the ring between each other.

(Motorcity Machine Gun Theme Plays)

"Hold on a second…" Vanessa said.

The two teams look up the ramp and see the current tag team champions Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man making their way down the ramp.

"Speaking of the champions, here they come now" Mark said.

Kevin and Muscle Man join Mark and Vanessa at the commentators table.

"Nice of you two to join us" Vanessa said, Kevin gave her a quick wink before sitting down.

"Muscle Man! Fist Bump!" Mark said, clenching his…tentacle, Muscle Man clenched his hand and lightly touched Mark's 'hand'.

"Thanks for having us" Kevin said.

"Totally" Muscle Man said.

"What brings you out here?" Vanessa asked.

"Just to catch a ring-side seat of our possible opponents" Kevin said.

*Bell Rings*

Rev and Jumpy start the match together. Jumpy tries to throw some kicks at Rev's left knee, but Rev quickly dodges.

"Jumpy is targeting that injured left knee…just how did Rev sustain a knee injury?" Vanessa asked.

"It all started when Rev paid a visit to CCW, to assist with a emergency involving 2 of their superstars, Disco and Glass Joe…" Kevin began.

While Kevin was telling the story, Rev caught one of Jumpy's kicks and did a leg drag. Rev then puts Jumpy in a Half Boston Crab. Jumpy reaches for Mighty Ray's hand.

"…after helping the guys out, Rev, being a charming guy he thinks he is, he decided to say hi to every CCW diva, after all that, he ended up with some…'personal' belongings which the girls to exception of it…" Kevin continued.

Jumpy was within arms reach of a tag. Rev relieved some pressure to try and pull Jumpy away, but a sharp pain shot through his knee, prompting his grip release. Jumpy took advantage and made the tag to Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray stepped in and hit a chop block to the back of Rev's knee.

"…in the end, Rev took part in a Interpromotional Intergender match with Gwen Tennyson from CCW, and was basically a one-sided match with Gwen having the upper hand the entire match, but Rev ended up getting a surprise victory after a distraction from another CCW diva by the name of Chell" Kevin finished.

Mighty Ray covered Rev for a pin.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Rev rolled the shoulder out.

Mighty Ray picked Rev up and signals the end. Mighty Ray lifted Rev up, going for the Mighty Ray Slam, but Rev drops down behind Mighty Ray, unfortunately on his left leg. Mighty Ray attempted a Clothesline, but Rev sent him into the ropes. Mighty Ray bounces off the ropes and Rev catches him with a Running Heel Kick, but using his injured left leg.

"Rev is getting a bit reckless using his injured leg like that, but I'm surprised he is actually putting up a good fight" Muscle Man said.

"Hes risking his own health to try and win this match" Mark said.

Rev pulls himself up by the ropes while holding onto his knee. Mighty Ray, dazed from the hit, slowly stands up, hunched over. Rev notices and hits the Corkscrew Scissors Kick, this time using his good leg. Rev then covers Mighty Ray for the pin.

"1..2.." the ref counted, but Jumpy stops the count.

Ace comes in and both Ace and Jumpy begin exchanging right hands. They both end up clothes lining each other over the ropes. Both Mighty Ray and Rev simultaneously get up. Mighty Ray kicks Rev in the injured knee, dropping down to both knees. Mighty Ray then plants him with the Mighty Ray bomb.

"It looks like Rev's injury might cost them the match" Kevin said.

Mighty Ray attempts to cover Rev, but Rev counters into a Triangle Choke.

"Wait a minute! Counter! Counter! Rev has Mighty Ray locked in a Triangle Choke Submission!" Mark shouted.

Mighty Ray frantically tries to escape while reaching for the rope. Rev tries to fight the pain and holds on. Mighty Ray finally gives up and taps out.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners as a result of a Submission, Rev Runner and Ace Bunny!" the announcer said.

"What a turn of counter into a triangle choke! Rev fights the pain in his leg to score a out-of-nowhere victory!" Mark said.

"I am surprised, I did not see that coming at all" Kevin said.

"Now we know that this Sunday, you'll be facing Ace and Rev for the tag team titles, any comments before you leave?" Vanessa asked.

"I just hope Rev fully recovers so we can have an even match" Muscle Man said.

"Well, its been cool hanging with you, its about time we leave" Kevin said as both him and Muscle Man stand up and leave the commentators table.

Ace helps Rev up to his feet as Kevin and Muscle Man walk around the ring. Ace and Rev notice the two as they walk up the ramp. Kevin and Muscle Man turn and hold up the tag team titles as Ace and Rev watch on.

"It'll be real interesting to see how this match plays out" Mark said.

"That is if Rev's leg fully heals, don't want…" Vanessa said, but was cut off.

(Vladimir Kozlov's Theme Plays)

"Hold on a second…" Vanessa said.

Kevin and Muscle Man turn around and see Heavy and Slam on stage, holding their cases.

"What are they doing out here?" Mark asked.

"It is slightly unfair knowing you'll be facing team with one man's leg is injured" Heavy pointed out. Rev looks at his injured leg, as well as Ace. "Correct me if wrong, but I am sure defending champions, like yourselves, would like nothing more than to take advantage…which is why we decided to even odds…and cash in our title contracts and enter ourselves in tag team title match this Sunday"

"Oh Man! This match has got a lot more interesting now! A triple-threat tag team match for the AWE Tag Team Titles!" Mark said.

"But is what Heavy stated right? Does this decision even the odds?" Vanessa asked.

"You got a team with one member's leg injured, the defending champions who don't have to be involved in the decision of the match, and a third team the size of Heavy and Slam…I think its safe to say that it gives Heavy and Slam the advantage with weight, height, and strength!" Mark pointed out.

Kevin and Muscle Man stand back-to-back with Kevin facing Heavy and Slam, and Muscle Man facing Ace and Rev. They both raise their titles in the air as the two other teams watch on.

*Backstage*

Nazz is seen with Johnny Test.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test" Nazz said.

"Hey" Johnny said.

"Now Johnny, seeing as you were given the chance to choose your partner for tonight's tag team match against Scout and Raimundo, what I and everyone want to know is have you chosen a partner already?" Nazz asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have! But I won't tell you, you and everyone will just have to wait, but what I can tell you that it wasn't hard at all to come up with on, after taking a look back at the match between Scout and Raimundo, it hit me, I went to him shortly after, and he 'gladly' accepted to be my partner" Johnny said.

"So I'm guessing there won't be any problems between you and your partner?" Nazz asked.

"I do hope not, but there are bigger things he should be concerned about rather than a disagreement with me, now if you'll excuse me" Johnny said before leaving.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

A divas match between AWE Divas Champion Lexi Bunny and Cindy Vortex is currently in progress. Lexi has Cindy in a Sleeper hold.

"For those of you watching at home, this match between Lexi and Cindy started during the commercial break" Mark said.

Cindy manages to walk over, with Lexi still hanging on. Cindy jumps onto the middle turnbuckle and pushes off, landing on top of Lexi on the mat. Lexi still manages to hold on, but the ref notices Lexi's shoulders down and makes the count.

"1..2.." Lexi releases the hold and pushes Cindy off. They both get to their feet and they both go for a high right kick. They both hit each other in the head, knocking them down.

"Oh man, both girls thinking the same thing with the high kick! Now both of them are down" Vanessa said.

Ref begins the 10-count as the two lay on the mat.

"1..2..3.." the ref counts.

As the ref makes the count, the camera switches to the stage to see a person in a cartoony Godzilla costume with a grin on it.

"What in the world? What the heck is that?" Mark asked.

"It looks like a Godzilla costume, hehehe" Vanessa laughed.

The Godzilla impersonator made its way as it greeted the people in the crowd with smoke coming out of a hole on its nose.

"Whoever that is has horrible timing, we're currently in a match now" Vanessa said.

"You might want to tell it that!" Mark said.

The Godzilla impersonator walked up to the commentators table and blew smoke at Mark and Vanessa.

"Is that smoke safe to breath? Hehe *cough*" Mark asked.

"It's creepy up close" Vanessa said.

The Godzilla impersonator went around the ring near Lexi as it blew smoke at the crowd. It then turned and saw Lexi. Lexi pulled herself up by the ropes and noticed the impersonator looking at her.

"What are you doing? We're in a match!" Lexi shouted.

Lexi made the mistake of leaning at the impersonator. Instead of smoke, the Godzilla impersonator shot black mist in Lexis eyes. Lexi shot up, rubbing her eyes as the Godzilla impersonator ran off, heading up the ramp.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Vanessa asked.

Cindy came from behind and rolled Lexi up in a schoolboy and pinned her.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Cindy Vortex!" the announcer said.

"Cindy picks up the win! But did that thing just sneeze in Lexi's face?" Mark asked.

"I don't know if it was intentional or something went wrong in the costume, but it probably blinded Lexi with that black mist!" Vanessa said.

Lexi rubbed the black liquid off of her eyes and squinted up the stage. The Godzilla impersonator began taking off the head. The impersonator turned out to be…Blackfire.

"It's Blackfire!" Vanessa shouted.

Blackfire smiled as Lexi glared in anger.

"Not only did Blackfire just cost Lexi the match, she could've damaged Lexi's vision" Mark said.

*Backstage*

Raimundo is seen stretching when Scout walks up to him. Raimundo stared at him, clenching his fists. Scout put his hands up.

"Whoa, easy there, I didn't come here to fight or anything, I just came to see how my partner is doing" Scout said.

"For the record, we're only teaming just for one night, and I plan on keeping it that way" Raimundo said.

"Hey, that's cool with me, I prefer going solo as well, I just need to know if we're going to be on the same page here tonight, I mean, I've got business to take care of with a Pest named Johnny, but seeing as he gets to choose his own partners, Its best if we put any differences between us aside, are you with me?" Scout asked.

"Coming from you, that's quite professional" Raimundo said, Scout held back the urge to punch him square in the face.

"Good, not too long before its time, see you then" Scout said, leaving.

*Ring*

Renji is seen in the ring with mic in hand.

"This Sunday, I'll be engaged in battle against, in my opinion, a great competitor…a former Extreme Champion, Matt" Renji said, a mix of boos and cheers coming from the crowd, "Last time we faced, we faced off inside a structure that has the reputation for shaping great champions, also shortening the careers of those who compete in it"

"It was a great match" Mark said.

"Unfortunately, the outcome was unexpecting, to say the least" Renji continued, the crowd began to boo. "Which is why I proposed a rematch, and with AWE rules regarding Extreme Championship title matches, a stipulation must be in place, which is why I proposed a First Blood Match, a match I know at least one of us will walk out the victor…

(Say Uncle! Is heard, followed by Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

Matt walks down the ramp and into the ring. Matt grabs a mic from the announcer and faces Renji.

"You nailed it with that speech, and why waist my time saying the exact same thing when I can say, I agree with you 100%, you are a great competitor and great champion, but thing is, the reason you beat me was due to unwanted help from one of my teammates, had it not been for his interference, our places at this moment would be completely switched with that title over my shoulder, no offense to you, you're a hell of a superstar, but that win was a fluke" Matt explained.

"And I agree 100% with what you said, if things had turned out different, you'd be champion, and while fluke is sort of a strong word, the match was not perfect, our Hell in a Cell match didn't turn out the way we wanted either, but with this match coming up, at least we'll know who'll walk out as champion, and while I'd like to face you again, you'll have to wait in back like everyone else" Renji said.

"Hehehe, your good, but our first match together was nothing but school yard bullshit…it fails in comparison with our Hell in a Cell match, and it will be Nothing like our match this Sunday, and while I thank you for warming that belt up for me, I'm afraid I'm going to take it off your hands when I make you bleed" Matt said, dropping the mic.

"Only one who isn't blinded by blood will see" Renji said, dropping the mic and raising the title above his head.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

*Commentators Table*

"Things are really heating up" Vanessa said.

"Oh, speaking of heating up, I can't wait for this Sunday when AWE goes to Hawaii for Spring Break, lets take a look at the matches"

"First on the list is AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny, taking on Blackfire" Vanessa said.

"Lexi looks hope to avenge Starfire by beating the very person who put her on the injured list, her own sister, Blackfire" Mark explained.

Animation of a window breaking is shown.

"It's a good old fashion Street Fight for the Intercontinental Championship between champion Johnny Test, and Scout" Vanessa said.

"These two look to tear each other apart, and that's just tonight's Main Event, things will really hit the fan when these two meet this Sunday" Mark said.

"We learned tonight that Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin will defend their Tag Team titles against the team of Ace Bunny and Rev Runner" Vanessa said.

"We also learned that Heavy and Slam Tasmanian decided to cash in their tag team title contracts to get in on this match, they claim that it'll 'even things out', but with Rev's injured leg, and the fact that the defending champions don't have to be involved in the decision of this match, I'm not too sure" Mark explained.

Animation of blood dripping on the screen is shown, as the stain gets bigger, the image of Matt and Renji are seen.

"Next, its Renji, defending the Extreme Championship, against Matt, in a First Blood Match' Vanessa said.

"The only way to win is to make your opponent bleed first, will this be third times the charm for Matt? Or will Renji hang onto the title? What we can guarantee is…there will be blood…" Matt said.

Animation of fire engulfing the screen, then ash covers the screen, the ash blows away to reveal an image of Slade and Kenshiro is seen.

"Finally, the Main Event, after nearly suffering a life-threatening injury, Kenshiro hopes to regain control of the AWE Championship in a Inferno Match against the champion, Slade" Vanessa said.

"It gives me shivers to say that the only way to win this match, is if your opponent catches on fire first, it'll REALLY be hell for Kenshiro, as for Slade…I have a feeling he'll feel real comfortable" Mark said.

"The theme for Spring Break is Danza Kuduro by Don Omar and Lucenzo, and rumor has it, they'll be performing Live!" Vanessa said.

"Things just keep getting better!" Mark said

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is a Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brazil, Raimundo Pedrosa!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"This is going to be quite a match" Vanessa said.

"How long will it take before the match begins to fall apart?" Mark asked.

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"And his tag team partner, from Boston, Massachusetts, Scout!" the announce r said, the crowd booing.

"Scout proposed that he and Raimundo put there differences aside, mainly the match they had last week" Vanessa said.

"I highly doubt Scout will uphold it" Mark said.

(Test's Final WWE Theme Plays)

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Porkbelly, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"Lord knows who Johnny chose to be his partner in this match…" Vanessa said.

"And his tag team partner…." the announcer said, waiting for someone to come out.

Johnny grins as Scout glares at him.

"Johnny has a big smile on his face, something is telling me hes got an trick up his sleeve…" Mark said.

The arena goes dark, the only lights were from cell phones, camera flashes, and lighters.

"This can't be good…" Vanessa said.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

"Oh..my..god…Are you kidding me!?" Mark shouted.

Kane's Pyro goes off as Slade appears, with Paul Bearer.

"And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"How in the hell did Johnny convince Slade!?" Mark asked.

"Folks, just two weeks ago, Johnny and Slade faced off in a match, a match Slade won, thanks to Scout!" Vanessa pointed out.

"Both Scout and Johnny's partners are opponents that they have recently faced, and lost" Vanessa pointed out.

*Bell Rings*

Scout and Johnny start the match off, but Scout slaps Raimundo on the shoulder, tagging him in. Raimundo looks at Scout and shakes his head and gets in the ring.

"Already things are looking rough between Scout and Raimundo" Vanessa said.

"Scout clearly did not want to face Johnny, not just yet" Mark said.

Raimundo and Johnny lock in arms center of the ring. Johnny goes for a suplex, but Raimundo lands on his feet, and counters the suplex into a neck breaker on Johnny. Raimundo quickly goes for the cover.

"1.." the ref counts, but Johnny quickly kicks out. Raimundo irish whips Johnny into the corner. Raimundo runs and dropkicks Johnny against the turnbuckle. Johnny drops down against the bottom turnbuckle. Raimundo backs up and makes a run towards Johnny again. Raimundo jumps onto the middle turnbuckle and pushes off, holding onto the top rope. Scout quickly tags himself in just as Raimundo hits a low dropkick on Johnny. Raimundo stands up and looks at Scout who quickly jumps in and begins stomping on Johnny.

"Their partnership is surely being strained" Vanessa said.

"Scout taking advantage and laying it into Johnny" Mark said.

Scout pulls Johnny by his legs to the center of the ring and goes for the cover.

"1..2" Johnny kicks out. Scout picks Johnny up by the hair as the ref yells him to let go. Scout taunts Johnny, but Johnny surprises Scout with a shoulder to the gut. Johnny pushes Scout against his corner. Johnny tags in Slade. Scout escapes and tags in Raimundo. Scout rolls out of the ring as Raimundo watches. Scout tells Raimundo to take care of Slade. Raimundo just shakes his head and gets in.

"Scout does not want a part of Slade" Mark said.

"Scout is pretty much making Raimundo do the heavy lifting, and he just picks up the scraps" Vanessa said.

Slade goes for a clothesline, but Raimundo ducks. Raimundo throws some kicks, though Slade manages to shrug them off. Raimundo goes for a high kick, but Slade catches him. Slade then hits Raimundo with a Uppercut.

"Slade gets the upper hand, so to speak, can Raimundo fight back when we return?" Vanessa asked.

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Slade currently has Raimundo pinned against the corner, hitting an elbow to the face.

"An elbow to the face, welcome back everyone, as you can see, Slade has total control of the match" Vanessa said.

*AWE Replay*

During the commercial break, Slade picks Raimundo up and hits an irish whip, following up with a Side Walk Slam. Slade goes for the pin but gets a 2-count. Slade picks up Raimundo and irish whips him into the corner, and clotheslines him into it.

*End of Replay*

Scout watches on, occasionally trying to motivate Raimundo.

"Scout has been doing the dirty work as of late" Vanessa said.

Slade steps back and hits another Clothesline. Slade turns around, stepping away from Raimundo. From behind, Scout tags himself in. Scout pushes Raimundo away from the corner as Slade turns around. Raimundo stumbles forward. Slade then hits a Body Slam. Slade taunts with a throat slicing motion as he waits for Raimundo to stand up.

"Slade setting up for the Chokeslam, but he doesn't know Scout is the legal man now!" Vanessa said.

Scout waits patiently as Raimundo gets to his feet. Raimundo stumbles back and turns around. Slade grabs Raimundo by the neck and lifts him up. Johnny reaches in and tags himself in just as Slade hits the Chokeslam. Slade turns towards to Johnny as Scout sneaks in from behind. Scout hits the Force-A-Nature on Slade as Johnny runs in. Johnny surprises Scout with Testify. Johnny then covers Scout for the pin.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, the team of Johnny Test, and Slade!" the announcer said.

"This was all too fast for me, what just happened?" Mark asked.

"From what I can tell you, first, Scout tags himself in with Slade's back turned, Johnny tags himself in just as Slade hit's the Chokeslam on Raimundo, Scout was not aware and hit The Force-A-Nature on Slade, Johnny comes in and hits the Testify on Scout and picks up the victory!" Vanessa explained.

Johnny celebrates, but Scout cuts it short by blind sighting him from behind. Scout taunts Johnny and turns around, right into a Typhoon Kick from Raimundo. Raimundo taunts over Scout. Johnny kicks Raimundo in the gut and hits the Testament. Johnny stands up and grabs his title and raises it over Scout. From behind, Slade sits up and gets to his feet. Johnny turns around and is grabbed by the neck. Slade then hits Johnny with a Chokeslam.

"My God! Just look at the carnage! Raimundo down, Scout down, Johnny down!" Mark said.

Slade sets off his pyro as he taunts with the AWE Championship. Until…

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

Slade looks up stage.

"We're not done yet, that's Kenshiro's theme! But where is he?" Vanessa asked.

From behind Slade, Kenshiro slides into the ring, fully healed. Kenshiro turns Slade around and lifts him over his shoulders. Kenshiro then hits Slade with a Running Powerslam. Kenshiro then yells and taunts over Slade, with the crowd booing.

"The hits just keep on coming! First Scout suffered a Typhoon Kick from Raimundo, Raimundo was taken out by a Testament from Johnny, Johnny falls victim to a Chokeslam from Slade, and now, Slade is laid out with a Running Powerslam from Kenshiro! Oh God I can't wait for Spring Break! It is going to be HUGE!" Mark shouted.

"What will unfold this Sunday? You can find out by ordering Spring Break on PPV, thank you for joining us, Goodnight, from Tokyo!" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro stares at the AWE Title as the show draws to a close.

AWE 2010

**Results;**

**Ace Bunny and Rev Runner def. Jumpy Ghostface and Mighty Ray to become #1 Contenders for Tag Team Championship; Heavy and Slam Tasmanian announce a cash-in, making the tag team match, and 3-way tag team match**

**Cindy Vortex def. Lexi Bunny in a non-title match after Lexi is blinded with a black mist from Blackfire in a Godzilla costume.**

**Renji and Matt exchange words face-to-face.**

**Johnny Test and Slade def. Scout and Raimundo**

_Well, I had hoped that by working on both this week, and the Spring Break PPV, I'd have them both done at the same time for submission, but I guess not._


	40. Spring Break I

_Here it is! AWE Spring Break! Enjoy!_

* * *

March 21st, 2010 - AWE Spring Break

The titantron shows a video of the beaches of Hawaii. The screen then cuts to two people lying on the beach. The screen cuts again in front of the two, revealing them to be Danger Duck and Yang in bright colored Hawaiian shorts, and glasses.

"Ahhh, it has been one heck of a Spring Break, don't you agree?" Yang asked.

"It has, but I can help but wonder, aren't we forgetting something?" Danger asked.

"What are we forgetting? We got sun!..." Yang said, the screen cuts to a view of the sun."..we got drinks in coconuts..." the screen cuts to Yang drinking from a coconut. "And the hot women" the screen cuts to several girls in bikinis playing volleyball, "what can we possibly be forgetting?"

Then, two girls walk up to the two.

"Excuse me? Would you two mind rubbing suntan lotion on our backs? We'd do it ourselves, but we're so hot and tired from the sun" the two asked. Danger and Yang look at each other and smile, then at the two girls.

"We would be happy to" they both answered.

The screen cuts to Danger and Yang rubbing lotion on the two girls backs, "So girls, if you don't mind us asking, but you wouldn't happen to be busy later today?" Danger asked.

"Actually, we got tickets to a show tonight, want to come?" one the girls asked.

"We'd love to, what are you two watching?" Yang asked.

"It's a PPV show called Spring Break" the other girl answered. Danger and Yang stop instantly and look at each other in shock "Oh god! We're late!" they both said. The two then run off, leaving the two girls. The girls sit up, watching Danger and Yang leave. The two looked at each other.

"Was it something we said?" they asked each other, they were unaware to the fact that they didn't have their bras on.

The screen pans back and Scout and Raimundo are seen looking at them. They stare with their mouths open, dropping the drinks in their hands.

Danze Kuduro by Don Omar and Lucenzo plays as an the intro to AWE Spring Break starts with an Air Plane flying through the sky, draggin a banner that reads 'AWE Presents'

"And now...AWE Presents..." a voice says.

The screen pans down and written in the sand with stick spells out 'Spring Break'.

"Spring Break" the voice finishes. A large wave then washes over the beach.

Fireworks then go off around the arena and the stage.

"ALOHA! Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to AWE's biggest party, Spring Break! We are partying it up live from Honolulu, Hawaii! You are looking at this year's King of Spring Break, Mark Chang, and my Queen of Spring Break, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Mark said.

"Oh please, you and I are not the King and Queen of Spring Break" Vanessa laughed.

"Can't hurt to pretend" Mark said.

"Anyway, we got quite a line-up of matches, so lets get start with the opening match" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"The following opening contest, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

(Kharma's Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Planet Tameran, Blackfire!" the announcer said, the crowd booing with whistles from guys.

"Blackfire has been really enjoying herself these past few weeks mainly because her sister, Starfire, is out of the picture" Mark said.

"But now, she has attracted the attention of the vengful friend, AWE Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny" Vanessa said.

(What You Want by Evanescence)

"And her opponent, from Acmetropolis, she is AWE's Divas Champion, Lexi Bunny!" the announcer finished with the crowd cheering.

"We want to point out that this match is NOT for the title, as per Blackfire's request" Vanessa said.

"It is quite unusual in these types of situations, but if your the champion, would you argue?" Mark asked.

"I wouldn't" Vanessa answered.

Lexi quickly slides into the ring and surprises Blackfire with a tackle to the mat. Both divas then roll outside the ring, throwing punches at each other.

"Good lord, both girls going at it right in front of us" Vanessa said.

"Has the match even started?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so, I don't think the bell ever rung" Vanessa said.

Blackfire kicks Lexi off of her, allowing both to scramble to their feet. Blackfire spears Lexi and drives her back against the barricade. Blackfire turns away, rubbing her jaw. The Ref tries to get them both in the ring, but Blackfire ignores him. Blackfire then quickly runs and attempts to hit Lexi with a boot to the face, but Lexi moves out of the way, Blackfire instead gets hung up on the barricade.

"The referee is trying desperatly to get these two back in the ring, but to no avail" Vanessa said.

"We knew that this was a personal match, but I didn't think it would be like this" Mark said.

Lexi gets to her feet and sees Blackfire saddled on the barricade. Lexi clotheslines Blackfire over the barricade and taunts for the crowd. Lexi goes around the barricade, with the ref behind her. Lexi tries to pick Blackfire up, but Blackfire shoves her into the ref. Blackfire then nails Lexi in the head with a chair.

"Oh god! For the love of god! Blackfire just nailed Lexi with a steel chair!" Vanessa shouted.

Blackfire tossed the chair behind her as the ref regains his footing. Blackfire picked Lexi up and threw her over the barricade and next to the ring. Blackfire hopped over the barricade and picked Lexi up again and rolled her into the ring. Blackfire slides in and covers Lexi for the pin.

*Bell Rings*

"1..2.." the ref counts, but Lexi rolls the shoulder out.

Blackfire sits Lexi up and get her in a Headlock. Lexi tries to push herself off the mat wit her arms and legs. She manages to get a leg under her, then is able to get the other. Lexi uses her strength to push herself up and back towards the corner. The ref, however, gets caught between the turnbuckle and the two divas.

"Lexi is showing a great fighting spirit" Vanessa said.

As the ref falls down to the mat, Blackfire loosens her hold. Lexi breaks out and grabs Blackfire around her head and hits a Running Bulldog. Blackfire rolls out of the ring and down to the mat in front of the announcers table.

"Great reversal from Lexi!" Mark said.

"Now she is the one with the upperhand" Vanessa said.

Lexi rolls out of the ring and bends down to pick up Blackfire, but stops and looks over towards the time keeper's table. Lexi walks over past the announcer's table to get something.

"Wait a minute, what's Lexi doing? What is she after?" Vanessa asked.

Lexi grabs a steel chair as the crowd starts to cheer.

"Blackfire first used a steel chair, now its Lexi's turn" Mark said.

Lexi drops the steel chair behind Blackfire. Lexi goes around and picks Blackfire up. Lexi places Blackfire's head between her legs and hooks her arms around Blackfire's waist.

"Lexi is planning to give Blackfire a taste of her own medicine, cold, hard steel" Mark said.

Lexi tries to lift Blackfire up, but Blackfire hangs on. Blackfire then lifts Lexi over her and back first on the steel chair. Lexi sits up in pain.

"OH NO! Backdrop! On the chair!" Vanessa shouted.

The ref comes to and sees the two outside the ring and begins the 10-count.

"1..2..3.." the ref begins.

Blackfire quickly turns around and hooks both of Lexi's arms and lifts her up.

"Oh no, Blackfire is setting up the Blackhole Slam, the same move she used to take out her own sister, Starfire" Vanessa said.

Blackfire turns and faces the announcer's table.

"Wait a minute! No! No!" Vanessa shouted.

Blackfire plants Lexi on the announcer's table, which somehow manages to stay intact.

"Oh Good Lord! Right on our announce table!" Vanessa shouted.

"..4..5..6.." the ref continued.

Blackfire then pushed Lexi over the table and between Mark and Vanessa.

"Watch out!" Mark shouted, moving away.

"..7.." the ref continued.

Blackfire turns and slides in the ring, safe from count-out.

"..8..9.." the ref continued.

"Lexi is going to be counted out!" Mark pointed out.

Lexi gets up and pushes Mark out of the way, making a break for the ring.

"..10! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Lexi stops and leans against the ring in frustration. The ref steps out of the ring and walks over to the announcer.

"I'm afraid it's too late for Lexi" Mark said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner as a result of a count-out, Blackfire!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"What a shame it had to end this way" Vanessa said.

Lexi looks back and sees the chair still on the floor. She picks up and slides into the ring.

"Wait a second, Lexi has the chair!" Mark shouted.

Lexi swings the chair at Blackfire, but Blackfire manages to move away. Lexi turns around, only for Blackfire to kick the chair in Lexi's face with a Blackeye (Superkick). Lexi falls back covering her face.

"Oh God! The chair smacking Lexi in the face after that kick!" Vanessa said.

Blackfire picks Lexi up in anger and hits another Blackhole slam.

"Oh Come On! Enoughs Enough! You already got the win!" Vanessa shouted.

Blackfire rolled out of the ring and grabs the Divas title. Blackfire rolled back in and drapped the title over Lexi's face.

"And just to add insult to injury, Blackfire lays the title over Lexi's face" Mark said.

Blackfire smiled down at Lexi as she leaves the ring. Blackfire begins to head up the ramp, not looking back.

"I don't think this is over between these two, Blackfire only managed to win by count-out" Vanessa said.

"Definitely not, Blackfire may have picked off a cheap win, but rest assured, there is..." Mark said, but the arena going dark cut him off, "...what in the world?"

The crowd begins to cheer, they clearly have an idea whats going to happen.

"Power outtage?" Mark asked.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

"Ooooh, I don't think so" Vanessa said.

The lights come back on and the NoBGG are seen on stage. They are all holding small black leather breafcases. Ophelia begins to walk down the ramp.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark asked.

"After their victory at Salvation, they each are entitled to a divas championship match at any time" Vanessa smiled.

Ophelia steps into the ring and hands the ref her case as she waits in the corner. The ref goes over to the ropes and calls for the announcer. Lexi leans against the ropes, holding the divas title. She looks at Ophelia in shock.

"Ophelia Ramirez is cashing in her contract, this is now a title match!" the ref said to the announcer, the announcer nodded as he grabbed the case.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following divas contest, is for the Divas Championship! Cashing in her title contract, representing the NoBGG, Ophelia Ramirez!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

The ref grabs the title from Lexi and hands it to the announcer. The ref asks Lexi if she is ready. Lexi just nods. The ref then calls for the bell to start.

*Bell Rings*

"This is...this isn't fair to Lexi!" Mark shouted.

"It may not be fair, but it is totally legal!" Vanessa shot back.

Lexi charges forward and tries to hit a clothesline, but Ophelia ducks. Lexi turns around and is grabbed. Ophelia then hits Down South and pins Lexi.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW DIVAS CHAMPION! OPHELIA RAMIREZ!" the announcer shouted, the crowd stood up and cheered.

"I Can't Believe it! We got a New Divas Champion!" Vanessa shouted.

"This is the worst day in Lexi's life! Losing by Count-out, and now, Losing her title!" Mark shouted.

The ref hands Ophelia the title and raises her arm in victory.

"I can't believe the goth girls have the divas championship now" Mark said.

"Oh quit you're whinning" Vanessa said.

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen sitting at his desk, watching something on his laptop.

"These supershows between companies are a huge success, and ONCE AGAIN...AWE is overshadowed" Squilliam said, knocking some papers and stuff off his desk.

"wHaT dId YoU eXpEcT?" a voice said from the laptop. Squilliam began pacing back and forth in front of his desk. "hAvE yOu CoMe Up WiTh An IdEa On HoW tO BuIlD uP aWe's PoPuLaRiTy?"

Squilliam stopped and looked at the Best in the Word Poster.

"I've got one, and I'll announce it later tonight" Squilliam said, smiling at the poster.

*Locker Room*

Heavy and Slam Tasmanian are seen training, in a test of strength against each other. Both of their faces started to turn red. They finally give up, trying to catch their breaths.

"Both of you are real determined to see which is the strongest, huh?" Danger asked.

They both nodded.

"I really wished you'd save your contracts, and cashed in like that goth girl did a few minutes ago, but it was your decision, so I won't question" Danger said.

Matt walks in, fully recovered.

"Hey man, how you feeling now?" Danger asked.

"100% I am totally ready for my match tonight, I just hope nothing goes wrong" Matt said.

"Well, no matter what happened last time, you put on a hell of a performance, heres to another one tonight" Danger said, holding up a bottle of water, Matt picks up one and they both tap bottles.

"Yeah" Matt smiled.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following contest, is a Streeet Fight! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd on their feet cheering.

"Ooooooh Man! I've been really looking forward to this match!" Mark said.

"There are no count-outs, or disqualifications, things will get real serious here" Vanessa said.

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

Scout walks down the ramp with a trash can full of different weapons on his left, on his right, was the steel bat.

"Introducing the challenger, from Boston, Massachussetts, Scout!" the announcer said, the crowd an even mix of boos and cheers.

"It has turn into all-out grudge match between these two in a matter of weeks" Mark said.

"Scout has that steel bat with him, it could turn real ugly, real quick" Vanessa said.

"Now all that is missing is a kitchen sink" Mark said.

(WWE Test's Final Theme Plays)

Johnny rolls in a shopping cart full of weapons, including a kitchen sink.

"And his opponent, from Porkbelly, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer finished, the crowd giving an even mix of boos and cheers as well.

"Well I be damned! Johnny's got himself a kitchen sink! Haha!" Mark laughed.

"Clearly the sign that things are getting serious" Vanessa said.

Scout slides out of the ring with the trash can, and makes a run for Johnny. Johnny pushes the cart at Scout, only for Scout to stop it by throwing the trash can at it. Scout swings the steel bat, but Johnny blocks with a stop sign.

"Here we go again! Just like the last match!" Vanessa said.

Johnny throws the stop sign at Scout, but Scout hits it away with his bat. Johnny grabs the shopping cart and swings it into the side of Scout. Scout falls to the floor, holding onto his side as Johnny dumps everything out of the shopping cart. Johnny picks Scout up and leans him agains the cart. Johnny grabs a trash can lid and smacks it across Scout's head. Scout falls back inside the cart.

"God! Did you hear that!?" Mark asked.

"Yes I did, and now Scout is stuck inside the shopping cart!" Vanessa said.

Johnny faced the cart towards the steel steps and began pushing. Johnny let go just in time to see Scout crash into the steel steps and over them.

"Scout just went sailing over the steps!" Mark said.

Johnny began grabbing several weapons and throwing them in the ring. Johnny sees Scout crawling in the ring and falls in after him.

*Bell Rings*

"Finally, this match officialy starts" Vanessa said.

Johnny walks over to Scout, but Scout catches him off guard with a kendo stick to the gut. Johnny falls down to both knees, clenching his gut. Scout grabs a trash can and puts it over Johnny. Scout picks Johnny up and DDTs him onto a steel chair.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Good Grief! Johnny may be out cold!" Mark shouted.

Scout removes the trash can from Johnny and tosses it aside. Scout rolls Johnny over onto his back and covers him for the pin.

"1..2.." the ref counted, but Johnny kicks out.

"What the...How did Johnny kick out of that?" Mark asked.

"It has to be on instinct" Vanessa suggested.

Scout rolls out of the ring and grabs the cart and wheels it next to the ring. Scout climbs back into the ring and picks up the kendo stick and stands Johnny up. Scout swings at Johnny, but Johnny catches it. Scout, however, kicks him in the gut, releasing Johnny's grip. Scout then nails Johnny in the head. Johnny falls back, covering his face. Scout rolls Johnny out and into the cart. Scout rolls out of the ring and begins pushing Johnny up the ramp.

"Where the hell is Scout taking Johnny?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but I cannot be good" Vanessa answered.

Scout pushes Johnny up on stage and begins looking around. Scout notices a small condo-like set with double-glass doors. Scout smiles and turns the cart with Johnny still in facing it. Scout then begins to push Johnny towards the glass doors.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Oh My God! Don't you do it!" Vanessa shouted.

Scout lets go and Johnny is sent through the glass doors. The crowd began cheering and chanting.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" they chanted.

"This is absolutely nuts man!" Mark said.

"I can't believe it...Johnny crashing through the glass, I mean..he has got to be cut or something" Vanessa said.

Scout walks into the set. The cameraman follows in and zooms in on Johnny laying in glass. Scout turns Johnny over and Johnny is seen bleeding from the forehead and his left cheek.

"My god, Johnny is seriously cut both on his forehead and his face" Vanessa said.

Scout laughed as he picked Johnny up.

"Hows that glass taste, huh?" Scout asked.

Scout takes Johnny and walks further back into the set, away from the crowd's view. The cameraman steps out of the set and looks up. Several seconds later Scout and Johnny both reappear on top of the set.

"Oh god, they're on top of the set now, this cannot end well..." Vanessa said.

"There is really no safe spot to land if they fall off, god forbid that happens, not to mention that the roof is glass as well" Mark said.

Scout begins mocking Johnny by showing off his bloodies face to the crowd. Johnny hits an elbow to the side of Scout's head, then drops down and low-blows him. Johnny stands back up and sets up for the Testament.

"Oh my! Not on the glass!" Mark shouted.

Johnny planted Scout with a Testament on the roof. The roof shatters and both Johnny and Scout are sent through the roof and back down on the stage.

"OH! OH MY GOD! Johnny has sent them BOTH through the roof of that set!" Vanessa shouted in shock.

Both the ref and cameraman step back inside the set and find Johnny and Scout laid out on what was a wooden table.

"This has turned from a Street Fight, to an all-out Hardcore match! This is awesome!" Mark shouted.

"How can you find two superstars risking their bodies like this awesome!?" Vanessa yelled.

*AWE Replay*

2 different angles are shown, one from the cameraman close to the set, the other from a camera in the crowd.

*End of Replay*

Johnny manages to sit up as Scout rolls off the broken table.

"God, how are these two still moving?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny pulls himself up and stumbles out of the set onto the stage. From behind, Scout grabs and charges at Johnny. Johnny sees him and manages to stop him by dropkicking the cart into Scout's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Johnny gets up and walks over to Scout rolling around clenching his chest, coughing. Johnny picks Scout up and draps him over the cart.

"Oh, this time Scout is in the basket and Johnny is driving!" Mark said.

Johnny wheels Scout at the top of the ramp and lines him up with the ring. Johnny began pushing Scout down the ramp. Johnny let go halfway and watched Scout roll down the ramp. The cart hit a bump at the bottom and sent Scout flying against the side of the ring.

"Good god...its beginning to look like a car wreck between these two..." Vanessa said.

Johnny began walking down the ramp as Scout lay face down, facing the ring. Scout reached under the ring apron looking for something as Johnny drew close. Johnny picked Scout up, but Scout surprises him with a fire extinguisher, spraying him in the face.

"Oh no, Scout using a fire extinguisher from under the ring, Johnny's eyes might be burning or something" Vanessa said.

Scout began looking around and found the bat.

"This can't be good, Scout has that bat again" Mark said.

Scout took a stance like he was up to bat and waited. Johnny turned around and Scout swung, hitting Johnny in the gut.

"Good god almighty, a hit to the gut" Vanessa said.

Scout grabbed Johnny and threw him into the ring and followed in, still holding the bat. Scout stood up waiting for Johnny to get up. Scout sees the chair and drops the bat. Scout kicks it behind Johnny and hits the Force-A-Nature on Johnny, on the steel chair.

"Force-A-Nature on the chair!" Mark said.

Scout threw the chair across the ring and covered Johnny.

"1.." the ref counted.

"This is it, this has got to be it..." Mark said.

"..2.." the ref continued.

"Johnny's Intercontinental Championship streak is about to be broken..." Mark said.

Somehow, someway, Johnny manages to roll the shoulder out.

"NO ITS NOT!" Vanessa shouted.

"What!? How in the hell did Johnny survive!?" Mark asked.

Scout sat up in shock. Scout looked at the ref and said it was 3. The ref it was only 2.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" the crowd chanted, clapping in rythame.

Scout stood up and kept saying it was 3, but the ref says it was just a 2 count. Scout cursed several times before rolling out of the ring. Scout reached under the ring and pulled out a table. Scout slid the table in the ring and climbed back in the ring. Scout began setting up the table with Johnny rolled over onto his front. Scout turned around and began picking Johnny up. Johnny turns and catches Scout in the side of the head with the bat!

"Johnny just nailed Scout with the bat!" Vanessa said.

Scout turned with a blank expression on his face and fell forward, onto the table.

"Scout is out like a light!" Mark said.

Johnny dropped the bat and climbed onto the table. Johnny pulled Scout onto the table and picked him up.

"What has Johnny got in mind?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny said something to Scout before putting himself and Scout through the table with a Testament. Johnny, exhausted, laid only his arm over Scout.

"Testament through the table!" Mark shouted.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Test!" the announcer said.

"What a battle! What a fight! What a Street Fight!" Mark said.

"These two took it to new levels I never expected" Vanessa said.

(Not a Stranger To The Danger by Dave Oliver Plays)

"What a second..." Vanessa said.

Everyone looked and on stage stood Danger Duck holding the Intercontinental Title Case.

"It's Danger Duck! And hes got the briefcase for a Intercontinental Title Match! Is he going to cash in his contract as well?" Mark asked.

"We've already seen Ophelia Ramirez cash in her contract and took the Divas Title from Lexi" Vanessa said.

Danger looks at the briefcase, then at the ring. Danger then surprisingly leaves.

"He...hes leaving? But why?" Mark asked.

"These two put on a clinic and Danger has the chance to steal the show, but didn't? I don't know, maybe we'll get answers soon" Vanessa said.

*Backstage*

Beastboy and Renji are seen watching from a flatscreen.

"He's not going to cash in? Whats up with that?" Beastboy asked.

"Those two put on one hell of a match, I'm surprised Danger is putting it off" Renji said.

"Well, lets not forget, you and Matt have quite a match coming up, what are the chances Mammoth will cash in his Extreme Championship contract on you? or Matt if he wins?" Beastboy asked.

Renji only chuckled to himself as the NoBGG walk up to the two.

"Smile while you still have the title now..." Raven said.

"Dark days are coming..." Argent said.

"It would be a shame..." Rogue said.

"If something..." Jinx said.

"Would happen to you..." Ophelia said.

"And you lost that title..." Gwen said.

Beastboy hid behind Renji as the girls passed.

"What was that about?" Renji asked.

"I dont know...but I knew something was up, thats why I've been doing some investivating and found out that they were planning to bring the Divas title to their group...what else could they be planning?" Beastboy asked. Renji stared at Beastboy.

"You've been spying on those girls for weeks?" Renji asked.

"It's not what you think..." Beastboy said.

*Promo*

A video starts with a scene outside a large prison in a dark and gloomy weather. The video then cuts to inside the prison where the prisoners are watching from around the large room. The prison cell entrance opens and several policemen enter with one man in chains, the man in chains was none other than Slade. The prisoners stand and watch on as the officers escort Slade down the large building.

"In just 2 short months, there will be an event so huge..." a voice said.

The video cuts to the cell door closing in front of Slade.

"It cannot be contained..." the voice continued.

The video cuts to outside the prison, showing a wall. An explosion goes off, blowing the wall to pieces. A wave of prisoners rushed outside the prison. They began to brawl outside. But inside, there was still only prisoner left...Slade.

"It's every man...for himself" Slade said, the cell door then fell over.

The video goes to black. An explosion goes off on screen and when the smoke cleared. The words Breakout is seen in fire.

"AWE presents...Breakout...Sunday, May 23rd" the voice said.

*End of Promo*

The camera views backstage crew cleaning up the broken glass and table inside the set.

"As you can see, crew is still cleaning up from one hell of a street fight between Johnny Test and Scout, nonetheless, the show continues" Vanessa said.

*Ring*

*Bell Rings*

"The following Triple Threat, Tag Team Match, is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWE Tag Team Championship!" the announcer said.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

"Introducing the challengers, first, representing the Nation of Animation, the team of Heavy and Slam Tasmanian!" the announcer said, the crowd booing.

"These two behemoths are going into this match the favorite overall because of their size" Vanessa said.

"Imagine if these two walk out as tag team champions?" Mark asked.

(Shooting Star by Black Stone Cherry Plays)

Ace and Rev enter with Rev's left knee still taped.

"And their opponets, first, representing the Loonatics, from Acmetropolis, the team of Rev Runner, and Ace Bunny!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

"Rev still hurting as you can see by the tap around his left knee" Mark pointed out.

"He barely managed to get this match this past tuesday, how in the world is he going to fair against TWO teams?" Vanessa asked.

(Motorcity Machine Gun Theme Plays)

"Finally, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, the team of Kevin E Levin, and Muscle Man!" the announcer finished, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"You think they were expecting this match to be a Triple Threat Tag Team Match?" Mark asked.

"Definitaly not, now they're facing the possibility that they could lose the tag team titles without being pinned, or submitting" Vanessa pointed out.

*Bell Rings*

Ace Bunny and Kevin start the match together. They stare at each other before nodding. Ace and Kevin then clothesline both Heavy and Slam off the ring apron. Ace and Kevin then slide out of the ring.

"Hold on a second, what are they doing?" Mark asked.

Ace and Kevin grab Slam and throw him into the steel steps. They grab Heavy and push him face first into the steel post. They stop to admire their work, but Kevin quickly broke the silence by throwing some punches at Ace. Ace then began exchanging right hands with Kevin outside the ring.

"Both Ace and Kevin taking out the two largest men in the match, just to give themselves some breathing room" Vanessa explained.

"Well now these two are going at it outside the ring" Mark said.

Kevin kicked Ace in the gut and drove his head face first on the ring. Kevin tossed Ace in the ring and followed in after. Ace stood up and ran back into the ropes across from Kevin. Ace goes for a clothesline, but so does Kevin. They both knock each other down.

"Oh man, both men thinking the same thing" Vanessa said.

Both men shake off the double clothesline and get to their feet. Ace leans against the ropes, unaware of Slam back on the apron. Slam tags himself in, by slapping Ace in the back. Ace goes down to one knee and is pulled outside the ring by Heavy, who now has a cut above his right eye.

"This can't be good, Heavy has Ace outside the ring while Slam is in the ring against Kevin" Mark said.

Rev runs alongside the ring apron around the turnbuckle behind Heavy. Heavy turns and sees Rev. Rev launches off, attempting to hit a Flying Crossbody, but Heavy tosses Ace right into Rev in mid air. Both Ace and Rev crash down to the floor.

"Good Grief! Heavy just threw Ace right up into Rev! A midair collision!"

*AWE Replay*

Video plays of the collision in normal speed, from another angle, then from the first angle in slow-motion.

*End of Replay*

Inside the ring, Slam clotheslines Kevin, repeating the process twice before going for a cover.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Kevin kicks out.

Slam stands up and walks back against the ropes, rebounding and dropping an elbow on Kevin. Slam picks Kevin up and irish whips him to the ropes. Muscle Man tags himself in as Slam hits a Samoan Drop on Kevin. Muscle Man comes in and tries to clothesline Slam, but the hit only staggered Slam. Muscle Man goes for a second clothesline and Slam stumbles back but keeps on his feet.

"Two clotheslines and Slam is still standing, oh man!" Mark said.

Muscle Man beats his chest and charges at Slam. Slam catches Muscle Man and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Slam tags in Heavy. Heavy clenches his fist and moves his arm around in a circle, waiting for Muscle Man.

"Heavy has that right hand loaded" Vanessa said.

Muscle Man turns around and Heavy strikes. Muscle Man ducks, causing Heavy to knockout the ref.

"Oh god! The referee taking the hit!" Mark said.

Kevin comes in with a steel chair and nails Heavy in the head. Heavy falls down to one knee. Rev comes in and hits the Corkscrew Scissorskick on Heavy. Slam comes in, Rev clothesline Slam over the top rope. Kevin, from behind, lifts Rev up over his shoulders and hits the Levin Layout. Ace comes in from behind and clotheslines Kevin over the top rope, Muscle Man grabs Ace from behind and tosses him over the ropes as well. Muscle Man turns and hits the Muscle Flop on Heavy, covering him for the pin. Another referee rushes down the ramp and into the ring, and makes the count.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here are your winners, and Still AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man!" the announcer said.

"Kevin and Muscle Man Retain! Man! What a wild ride!" Mark said.

"It took some teamwork to keep Slam and Heavy down, but Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin take advantage and they score the win" Vanessa said.

Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin head up the ramp with the tag team titles. Slam slides into the ring and checks on Heavy. Ace and Rev watch on as Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin turn around. The Tag Team Champs smile and raise their titles above their heads until...

Their music is cut off by sound of static.

"Whats this?" Vanessa asked.

(End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Thats the same music we heard at Salvation" Mark pointed out.

'Seek Me...Call me...I'll be waiting...' appears in red letters on the titantron.

Then the logo for AWE Breakout is seen in gold, glistening letters. The titantron goes black again.

'Seek Me...Call Me...I'll be waiting...' appears again.

Then a Countdown clock appears with '02M:2D:0Min:15Sec' onscreen.

The countdown disappears and the music stops. Kevin and Muscle Man's music resumes.

"2nd time this has happened" Mark said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next time we are on PPV, it will be every man for himself as one of the biggest PPV in AWE comes to San Antonio, Texas, AWE Breakout" Vanessa announced.

"30 men will have a chance to main event WrestleNation 2 against the AWE Champion, but only one will succeed" Mark explained.

*Backstage*

Leshawna tries to catch up with Danger Duck walking down the hallway.

"Danger! Mind if I ask why you decide NOT to cash in the intercontinental title contract earlier tonight?" Leshawna asked. Danger stopped and turned.

"To be truely honest, the reason why I didn't want to cash in is because both Scout and Johnny put on a hell of a match...I did not want to be the one to spoil it with an easy cash in and win" Danger said.

"Well..if the opportunity presents itself again, will you take it?" Leshawna asked.

"Thing is, I want to wait for the 'perfect' moment..." Danger said.

"And when is this 'perfect' moment?" Leshawna asked.

"Once in a lifetime..." Danger said before leaving.

*Ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the CEO of AWE, Squilliam Fancyson!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering.

(Clarinet Music Plays)

"Squilliam still feeling a bit steamed over the lack of popularity AWE is getting compared to our competition" Vanessa said.

"Hopefully this idea of his can do the trick" Mark said.

Squilliam slowly paced around the ring, holding a mic before speaking, "You know, I've been thinking...companies like UWE...CCW...they have these great Interpromotional Supershows...and quite frankly...I'm a bit jealous...jealous that I didn't think of something like that sooner..."

"Oh boy..." Mark said.

"Which is why I've decided that in 6 weeks...3 weeks before Breakout, AWE will be hosting 3 supershows!" Squilliam announced, the crowd then began to cheer.

"What!?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"What!?" Mark asked in shock, too.

"The first week it will be supershow between AWE and one company, the next week another supershow between AWE and another company, and the last week, the final week before Breakout, the final supershow between AWE and a third and final company" Squilliam explained.

"WHOA! Are you kidding me!? AWE will be hosting 3 seperate supershows in the course of 3 weeks?" Vanessa asked, still in shock.

"Totally Awesome!" Mark shouted.

"And since I'm here, I might as well do the introductions for the next match...gentlemen, if you'll please ring the bell for the next match...thank you" Squilliam said.

*Bell Rings*

"Ahem...the following is a First Blood Match! And it is for the AWE Extreme Championship!" Squilliam said, the crowd standing on their feet, cheering, "In this match, the only way to win is to draw first blood!

(Say Uncle! is heard, followed by Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from the Mondo-A-Go-Go Theme Park, Matt!" Squilliam said, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"There is no telling who is going to win this match..." Mark said.

"You just have to make your opponent bleed first, a tough, gruesome task" Vanessa said.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"And his opponent, from Japan, he is the AWE Extreme Champion! Renji!" Squilliam finished, exiting the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Neither men were pleased about the outcome of their Hell in a Cell match last match at Salvation, thus why they requested this rematch" Vanessa said.

"You know, if these guys are going to put give it their all like last time, they might as well compete in a match where we can get a clear winner" Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

Renji tries to land high kicks directed towards Matt's face. Matt dodges and tries to strike with some strong right hands, but Renji dodges them. Renji catches one of Matt's swings and Arm Drags him into an Armbar. Matt franticlly tries to reach for the rope.

"Renjis got that Armbar locked in tight" Mark said.

Matt grabs the ropes, but the ref can't force a break.

"Matt has a hold of the ropes, but there is no point as there is no disqualifications, pinfalls, submissions, or count-outs" Vanessa pointed out.

Matt began pulled himself and Renji closer to the ropes. Matt grabbed the middle and pulled himself up, and quickly grabbed the top. Matt then pushed himself away from the ropes and on top of Renji. Matt then began to strike Renji with some elbows.

"Matt taking the pressure off, but Renji is still holding on" Vanessa said.

Renji finally releases the hold. Matt then began headbutting Renji in the face.

"Oh man, some hard headbutts, Matt has got to be careful he doesn't open himself up" Mark said.

Renji pushed Matt off. Both men got to their feet. Matt made a run for Renji, but Renji catches him in the face with a knee. Matt falls back, covering his face and rolling out of the ring.

"Oh god, that knee might have caught Matt in the eye!" Vanessa said.

Renji catches his breath as Matt rolls around outside the ring, covering his left eye.

*Replay*

Video plays in slow-motion as Matt runs at Renji. Renji raises his knee and it shows Matt getting hit in his left eye

*End of Replay*

"Oh man, that has to hurt big time" Mark said.

Renji rolls out of the ring as Matt leans over the steel steps. Renji grabs Matt by the head and slams him face first on the steps.

"And that ain't going to help" Mark said.

Renji repeats 4 times before walking away. Camera zooms in on Matt face first on the steel steps.

"Matt doesn't appear to be bleeding, that much is good news" Vanessa said.

Renji goes over next to the commentators table and grabs a steel chair.

"Bad news, Renji has a steel chair in hand now" Mark said.

Matt began pushing himself up as Renji waited with chair in hand behind him. As Matt began to turn around, Renji made a run for him. Matt saw Renji coming and took him down on the steel steps, against the chair with a droptoe hold. Renji stood up, dazzed, holding his head. Matt then pushed Renji face first into the steel post.

"Oh man! First against the chair on the steps, now into the steel post!" Mark shouted.

Matt picked Renji up and rolled him into the ring. Matt picked up the chair and slid back into the ring. The ref could not tell if Renji was bleeding or not as Renji remained face down. The ref tried to get a closer look, but seeing Matt with the chair made him back away. Renji slowly got to his feet. The ref made the mistake of trying to see if Renji was bleeding. Matt swung the chair at Renji, but Renji ducked. Matt inadvertently knocks the ref down with the chair. Matt turned around and was met with an R.K.O from Renji.

"R.K.O!" Matt shouted.

"There is no pinfall, remember?" Vanessa pointed out.

Renji sat up as the camera zoomed in on him. Renji was busted open from the forehead!

"Renji is busted open! We have a New Extreme Champion!" Mark shouted.

"The ref hasn't seen him yet! The ref has been knocked out cold!" Vanessa pointed out.

Renji sees the blood on his hands and rips a piece of his shirt and begins to wipe the blood away, but blood continues to pour out of the wound. Renji stood up, still trying to get rid of the blood.

"If the ref sees him, its over" Vanessa said.

"Renji needs to come up with something, he needs to somehow make Matt bleed without getting caught himself, and..HEY!" Mark said, stopping himself.

Renji is pulled outside the ring. The culprit was Demoman! Demoman irishwhips Renji into the steel steps.

"What the hell is going on!? T-Thats Demoman! What the hell is he doing?" Mark asked in shock.

Demoman looked inside the ring at Matt who was slowly pulling himself up and grinned. Demoman slid into the ring and grabbed the steel chair.

"Oh no, come on! You have no right to interfere!" Vanessa shouted.

Matt turned around. Demoman threw the chair at Matt. Matt grabbed the chair on instinct, but Demoman hits a Scotsman Skullcutter (Brogue Kick), knocking the chair into Matt's face. Demoman then taunted over Matt, pounding his chest and raising his arms up.

"Oh God! A kick to the face with the steel chair in the middle!" Vanessa shouted.

Demoman looked down at Matt, who is now bleeding from the forehead, and grinned.

"Oh no, Mark, Matt has been busted open, at the hands of this Scottish Psycho!" Vanessa said.

Demoman rolled out of the ring and up the ramp as the ref began to stir.

"The ref is starting to come to, Matt is out and busted open in the ring while Renji is out and bleeding as well, but outside the ring, away from the ref's view" Mark said.

"This cannot happen! The ref has no clue what just happened, he has no idea Renji was bleeding first, and now, he is about to award this match to Renji, thanks to Demoman!" Vanessa said.

The ref sits up against the ropes and sees Matt down and bleeding. The ref calls for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

The announcer walks over with the title in hand. The ref tells him the decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner and still Extreme Champion! Renji!" the announcer said as the crowd began to boo.

"This is a damn shame! Both men wanted all this to be settled just between the two of them, why Demoman had to intervene is anyone's guess" Vanessa said.

"No one saw this coming, not even these two, and I hope we get some kind of explanation from Demoman's actions too" Mark said.

*Locker Room*

Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man are chilling on a couch, drinking some soda when Yang comes barging in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kevin said.

"Never mind that, check this out!" Yang said, handing Kevin a silver breafcase.

"Is this your title contract case?" Muscle Man asked.

"Nope, totally different" Yang said.

Kevin opened the case and looked in shock, Muscle Man leaned over and pulled out photos...photos of the CCW Divas in Bikinis.

"W-What the hell is all this!? Did you take pictures of these girls!?" Kevin asked loudly.

"Uhuh! I'm starting a Pin-Up Business!" Yang answered.

"Bro...are these...signed by them? Did you get permission?" Muscle Man asked.

"...Of course!" Yang hesitated.

"And how are you doing this yourself?" Kevin asked.

"I asked Danger to help, along with a third guy who doesn't want to be revealed to anyone! So...you buying one? $15 each!" Yang asked.

"Uh, no..." Kevin said, pushing the case away.

"Hmm..." Muscle Man mumbled. Kevin kicked him in the leg "Ow! Not cool bro!...oh, um, no thanks..."

"Suit yourself, I have customers already lined up to buy these" Yang said, leaving.

"He does realize if he gets caught, hes dead, right?" Kevin asked. The two paused for a while before pulling out their phones.

*Doctor's Office*

The Medic is currently tending to Johnny Test when Nazz comes in.

"Hey Johnny! Congradulations on successfully retaining the title" Nazz said.

"Thanks Nazz..." Johnny said.

"Hold still!" the Medic said.

"What do you have to say about Scout after one hell of a match you both went through?" Nazz asked.

"Hes a hell of a fighter...I can see how fighting on his own helped him out.." Johnny said.

"Well, I can see you're still hurting, thanks anyway" Nazz said, before leaving.

*Ring*

Backstage Crew are seen setting up machines outside the ring.

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event, is a Inferno Match! And it is for the AWE Championship!" the announcer said, the crowd getting excited, "Now in this match, the only way to win is to set your opponent on fire first"

"Jesus Christ..." Vanessa said.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Japan, Kenshiro!" the announcer said, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"Its Time! I can't believe it!" Mark said.

"I can't believe it either, Mark, we're about to see someone put on fire!" Vanessa said.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

Pyro then goes off on stage.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers as well.

"This ain't going to be a vacation I can tell you that, these two are about to be surrounded by fire!" Mark said.

"It's going to get real hot, real quick" Vanessa said.

A ref stands in the ring while another remains outside. Both men enter the ring. The crew then began turning on the machine, in a matter of seconds, the entire ring is surrounded by a wall of fire! The crowd goes crazy at the sight.

"Good God! The heat is intense!" Mark said.

"Tell them to turn it down a bit! I'm burning up!" Vanessa shouted.

*Bell Rings*

Immediately after the bell, both Slade and Kenshiro exchange hard right hands. Kenshiro gains the quick advantage as he continues the right hands, driving Slade back against the ropes. Kenshiro tries to irish whip Slade across the ring, but Slade counters with another irish whip. Kenshiro comes off the ropes and clotheslines Slade, but Slade stays on his feet. Kenshiro attempts another clothesline, but Slade counters with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. The wall of fire shoots up from the impact, Kenshiro feels the heat from the fire and rolls away as the wall of fire shrinks down slightly.

"The heat between these two has got to be more blazing the wall of fire surrounding the ring!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but the 'firewall' will burn the living hell out of you" Mark pointed out.

Slade tries to pick Kenshiro up, but Kenshiro rams Slade, pushing him into the turnbuckle. Kenshiro jams his shoulder into Slade. Kenshiro turns around and walks away. Kenshiro swiftly turns around and runs at Slade. Slade moves out of the way and sends Kenshiro flying above the turnbuckle and into the top of the steel post. Slade picks Kenshiro up off the turnbuckle and hits a backdrop. Once again, the firewall increases in size from the impact and shrinks down a little in seconds.

"Man, its like whenever Kenshiro builds up momentum, Slade stops it on a dime" Mark said.

"I'm beginning to notice that big impacts on the ring makes the firewall grow" Vanessa said.

Slade tries to pick Kenshiro up again, but Kenshiro pulls Slade and trips him. Slade falls against the middle turnbuckle. Kenshiro gets up and tries to push Slade closer to the firewall.

"Oh Here we go! Kenshiro making the first attempt at catching Slade on fire!" Mark said.

"Good god, the heat itself has got to be painful!" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro continues to push but Slade pushes himself up with his feet. Slade then kicks back and lowblows Kenshiro.

"And a low blow to Kenshiro! Slade may have saved himself" Mark said.

Kenshiro backs away in pain as Slade gets to his feet. Slade walks over to Kenshiro, but gets caught by surprise as Kenshiro lifts Slade over his shoulder and delivers a Running Powerslam.

"Kenshiro surprises Slade with a Running Powerslam!" Vanessa said.

Kenshiro begins beating his chest with his fists, shouting. Outside the ring, Paul Bearer grabs a steel chair.

"What the heck is Paul doing? There is no way he can get in!" Mark said.

Paul Bearer stood in front of Slade, trying to call out to him. Paul Bearer tries to throw the chair in between the ring and bottom rope, but the chair hits the rope and lands in the fire, with the legs out of the fire.

"Well, that chair is pretty much useless" Vanessa said.

Slade grabs the chair by the legs and pulls it into the ring, the seat of the chair on fire.

"My god! The chair is on fire! Its a Flamming Steel Chair!" Mark said.

Slade gets to his feet with the flamning chair in hand. Kenshiro walks over behind Slade, unaware of the chair. Slade turns around and swings the flamming chair, hitting Kenshiro in the face!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Vanessa shouted.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Mark shouted.

Kenshiro spazzems around the ring like a fish out of water, covering his face. The crowd begins to go crazy and chanting.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted.

Slade does a neck cutting taunt as Kenshiro springs to his feet, shaking widly.

"KENSHIRO MIGHT BE BLINDED!" Vanessa shouted.

Slade grabs Kenshiro by the throat and walks back near the ropes.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T TELL ME!" Vanessa asked.

Slade lifts Kenshiro in the air and Chokeslams him over the ropes, and through the firewall machine.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! OH GOD! KENSHIRO CHOKESLAMMED THROUGH THE FIREWALL MACHINE!" Vanessa shouted.

Kenshiro rolls out of the wreckage, his entire back on fire. The ref quickly calls for the bell.

"Kenshiro is on fire! Kenshiro is on fire!" Mark shouted.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, and Still AWE Champion! Slade!" the announcer said.

Backstage crew move in and extinguish the fire from Kenshiro's back and turned of the machine. Slade leaves the ring as Paul Bearer hands him the title. Medical staff rush down with a gurney and tend to Kenshiro.

"What a hellacious match! A human being caught on fire!" Vanessa said.

"And Slade is still AWE Champion!" Mark said.

Slade leaves through the back as the medical staff prepare to put Kenshiro on the gurney.

(Several minutes later...)

Kenshiro is seen being escorted on a gurney to a waiting ambulance.

"As you can see, Kenshiro being taken to the hospital with most likely 2nd and 3rd degree burns..." Vanessa said.

The back door to the ambulance opens and out steps...Slade!

"Wait a minute! What the hell!? What the hell is Slade doing?" Vanessa asked.

Slade drives off the paramedics and staff as he grabs Kenshiro off the gurney. Slade lifts Kenshiro over his shoulder and steps back inside the back of the ambulance. Slade turns and sets Kenshiro up for a Tombstone.

"Oh my god! Don't do it! Don't do this Slade!" Vanessa shouted.

Slade then Tombstones Kenshiro off the ambulance and onto the concrete floor.

"OH NO!" Vanessa shouted.

"Jesus Christ!" Mark shouted.

Slade taunts over Kenshiro's body.

"What has Slade done!? Kenshiro might have a serious concussion now!" Vanessa said.

Slade leaves as the paramedics come to Kenshiro's aid.

"T-this has gone too far..." Mark said.

AWE Spring Break 2010

* * *

**Results;**

**Blackfire def. Lexi Bunny via Count-Out (Non Title Match)**

**Ophelia Ramirez cashes in; def. Lexi Bunny (Wins Divas Championship)**

**Johnny Test def. Scout (Street Fight/Retains IC Championship)**

**Muscle Man and Kevin E Levin def. Ace Bunny and Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian and Heavy (Triple Threat Tag Team Match/Retain Tag Team Title)**

**Renji def. Matt (First Blood Match/Retains Extreme Championship)**

**Slade def. Kenshiro (Inferno Match/Retains AWE Championship)**

* * *

_There it is! Spring Break! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and Rate!_


	41. AWEAnimated Supershow (Week 47)

I want to thank toonwriter for helping me out on this, I'll let you guess which matches he wrote ;)

Lets Go!

* * *

Famous by Puddle of Mudd Plays as the intro to AWE Starts, followed by fireworks around the stage. On stage there were two different entrances with two titantrons above each entrance followed by a third in between, the left titantron showing the AWE Logo, the right, the WWE Animated Logo.

"We are just 3 weeks away from the start of the Road to WrestleNation, but tonight, we kick off the first of 3 Supershows hosted by AWE, Welcome Everyone! My name is Mark Chang, and with my is my AWE Broadcast partner, the lovely Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, we are live in Lubbock, Texas with AWE hosting the first Supershow with WWE Animated!" Mark Chang greeted.

"We got plenty of action tonight, so lets get right to it!" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"The opening contest, is an Interpromotional Match, scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said.

_**[Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH!]**_

(Ain't No Stoppin' Me *Remix* by Axel Plays)

"Introducing First, representing WWE Animated, TD Kenelly!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering and chanting 'Animated'.

"We kick off the the night with TD Kenelly representing WWE Animated, facing a representative for AWE" Vanessa explained.

"A known fact that TD here is dating CCW Females Champion, Gwen Tennyson, who successfully retained the title in a grueling Sadistic Madness Match against Chell" Mark said.

_**[You can't rock with me Man I'm bring it to ya**_

_**You can't rock with me Watch I give it to ya**_

_**You can't rock with me**_

_**So let us sing it to ya**_

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH!]**_

TD Kenelly paces inside the ring, a portion of the crowd chanting 'Animated'.

_**[Hello my friend, we meet again**_

_**It's been a while, where should we begin?**_

_**Feels like forever...]**_

(My Sacrifice by Creed Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWE, Lin Chung!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering and chanting 'AWE'.

"To potential champions about to get it on here tonight" Mark said.

"Both these men are looking to do this for the fans as much for their respective companies" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

The match starts as TD and Lin-Chung establish a formal sportsman's handshake and then separate. TD ties up with Lin, who grabs hold of TD and pushes him off to the ropes. TD Shoulder Blocks Lin and then bounces off the ropes. Lin gets up and hops over TD, who bounces to the ropes...and gets caught on the rebound with a Wheel Kick! TD gets up and Lin grabs him and hooks the head. He goes for a Suplex...but TD lands behind Lin and pushes him to the ropes. TD catches Lin Chung on the rebound with a Savate Kick, but the Big Green Hero catches his foot and pushes him down. TD rolls back onto his feet, and Lin Chung goes for his own Roundhouse...but TD ducks it and elbows Lin Chung in the stomach, following it up with a drop to his back and a punch to Lin's face, which sends him stumbling back. TD bounces off the ropes and Bulldogs Lin's face down to the mat. He pins him. 1...Lin kicks out easily. TD picks him up and gets several shots to the gut. Lin Chung runs to the ropes and Clotheslines TD, picks him up, and then gives him a European Uppercut right to the neck. TD stumbles back and Lin Chung grabs him from behind...German Suplex! With a bridge too! 1...TD kicks out. Lin Chung gets up, but gets several Shoot Kicks to the back. TD spins around and Elbows Lin in the face and then grabs him from behind and hits an Inverted DDT. TD pins Lin. 1...2 Kickout. TD gets up and brushes his curly blonde hair from his eyes. He bounces off the ropes and Jumping Knees Lin on the back of the head. Lin Chung is down and TD goes to the top rope. He stands tall, but Lin bounces the ropes, making TD fall crotch first on them! Lin backs up...runs forward...steps up onto each turnbuckle...and delivers an Enzuguiri that connects with the head of TD! the Blonde Bomb falls off the turnbuckle and down to the apron. He rolls off the apron and onto the hard floor...and then begins to get up. He stands up and GETS A DIVING CROSSBODY FROM LIN CHUNG FROM THE TOP ROPE!

"Well that was ultra RADICAL!" Mark said, "Dude, he, like, went flying and took down TD!"

"Well TD and Lin Chung have been neck and neck this entire time. I'm not surprised though...TD and Lin Chung are amazing athletes, and both want nothing more than to win this match for their own momentum!" Vanessa said.

Lin Chung picks TD up and hooks his head. He lifts him and delivers a Suplex onto the floor! TD writhes in pain as his back collides with the hard floor! Lin climbs onto the apron and watches TD. He runs forward on the apron...jumps off...and TD rolls out of the way of the Leg Drop! Lin crashes and burns terribly...his posterior in pain as he gets up...and TD kicks him square in the head, taking him down. TD picks Lin up, drags him to ringside, rolls him into the ring. He hops on the apron and jumps over it, landing an elbow to the chest! TD pins Lin! 1...2...Lin kicks out. TD grabs Lin-Chung's legs and slams his right foot down onto the mat. TD then grabs the left foot and Leg Drops it. TD then grabs both legs and gives them both stiff kicks. Lin holds his legs in pain while TD grabs his front and locks in a Front Headlock. TD tightens the hold and tries keeping Lin down. Lin, however, begins lifting himself up by his feet...and the crowd claps for him as he slowly makes it. TD is taken up with him...and Lin lifts TD up...and gets a DDT! TD covers him with a hook to the leg! 1...2...Lin kicks out. TD chuckles as he grabs Lin's head and locks in a Dragon Sleeper. But Lin began to quickly power out, so TD ended that with a Dragon Suplex! Pin! 1...2...kickout! TD shakes his hair, trying to get the sweat out of it, and grabs Lin...who pushes him to the ropes and gets him on the rebound with a Monkey Flip! TD lands on his back, and Lin rolls forward for a Rolling Senton! He pins TD! 1...2...TD kicks out. Lin grabs TD and runs to the corner...and delivers a Sliced Bread No. 2! TD is planted and Lin goes for the pin again! 1...2...TD kicks out. The hero from Big Green smiles at the challenge and stalks TD from behind. He grabs him in a Cobra Clutch...but gets a Snapmare over TD's shoulder...and a Dropkick! TD pins Lin! 1...2...kickout!

"Dude, these two have been going at it! This is pretty good! TD and Lin Chung are putting on a great match!" Mark said.

"TD hasn't had a bad match yet in his career and he wants momentum for Wrestlemania! And Lin Chung wants nothing more than to get his name back out there and get himself back in The World Title picture! There's so much for these two if they win! They can't lose...but only one can win!" Vanessa said.

"That was, like, sooo profound, Vanessa..." Mark said, entranced by her commentary.

"Whatever..." She replied.

TD throws Lin to the ropes again, but the hero stays with the ropes as TD does a Dropkick but hits nothing. Lin Chung grabs TD's legs and puts him in a Bridging Pin. 1...2...TD kicks out! He flips over onto his feet and punches Lin Chung in the face! He grabs Lin's feet and tries locking in The Texas Cloverleaf!...Lin Chung escapes and flips TD onto his back! TD rolls back onto his feet and gets a Flapjack to the corner! TD stays in the corner as he nurses his face...and Lin Chung runs forward and hits a Turtle Roll (Corner Senton...just made it. Like it, KoG? :P)! He drags TD out the corner and pins him! 1...2...TD kicks out! Lin Chung pumps up the crowd as he stalks TD, who's slowly getting up. The blond is up...and the hero strikes...he runs to TD...but TD turns it into a signature Sit-Out Spinebuster! TD keeps hold of the legs!...crosses them over...it's a struggle to turn Lin over...buut...THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF IS LOCKED IN! TD wrenches and twists the legs of Lin Chung, who is desparately TRYING HIS HARDEST to break free! TD keeps up the pressure and wrenches the legs even more! Lin Chung screams in pain as TD keeps up the hold, much to the audience's pleasure and displeaure! Chants of "LET'S GO TD!/GO LIN CHUNG!" break out, encouraging both individuals to press on! Lin groans in agony, but he lifts himself up by his hands and begins to drag himself and TD to the ropes! TD begins pulling the opposite way, which only serves to worsen LC's pain! Lin Chung, with all his might, begins a slow trek to the ropes. TD is dragged by Lin Chung to the ropes, and the 108 hero raises a hand...he can't take it anymore...

...he raises it...

AND GRABS A HOLD OF THE ROPES!

"LIN CHUNG DID IT! HE, LIKE, TOTALLY GOT THE ROPES!" Mark exclaimed as TD let the hold go.

"Lin Chung's chances are STILL shining! He has a chance to win this!" Vanessa said.

TD picks Lin up and Irish Whips him...but Lin keeps hold of the hand and pulls TD in...CROSSBODY AND PIN! 1...2...TD kicks out, and Lin keeps hold of the hand, yanks TD up, and pulls him in...KITCHEN SINK! Lin's legs are hurt, but he crouches...ready to pounce on TD. TD is up! Lin runs the ropes...he jumps...

...but TD catches him! He goes for a Samoan Drop!...

But Lin slips off the shoulders! He bounces off the ropes...

TD turns around and THE ART OF COMBAT (Tilt-A-Whirl Crossbody)! Lin has him in a Small Package like pin!

1!...

2!...

TD FLIPS THE SMALL PACKAGE OVER!

"WHAT?" Mark was surprised!

"He turned it to his OWN pin!" Vanessa exclaimed.

1!...

2!...

Lin Chung flips it over to his own pin again!

1!...

2!...

TD flips it back over with his own pin AGAIN!

"It's a cavalcade of pins! And TD is in control again!" Vanessa exclaimed!

1!...

2!...

LIN CHUNG GETS THE PIN AGAIN!

1!...

2!...

TD flips him over...but NOW it's on one shoulder! He goes for a Running Powerslam, shades of Davey Boy Smith!...

...But Lin Chung slips off and Dropkicks TD into the ropes! Lin Chung pushes TD away and, with agility, scales the turnbuckle and flips off...

...

RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK FROM TD!

"THE HELL?" Vanessa's jaw dropped!

"LIN CHUNG GOT HIS DOME PIECE DESTROYED IS WHAT HAPPENED!" Mark exclaimed!

The crowd chanted, "THIS IS AWESOME!" as TD smirks and drags himself over to Lin Chung...and pins him...

1!...

2!...

LIN CHUNG KICKS OUT!

"OF ALL THE...WHOOOA, BRAH! LIN CHUNG IS AN ANIMAL!" Mark exclaimed!

"That Panther Spirit inside him is running wild...these two have put a lot out there in this match!" Vanessa said

TD tries getting up, but Lin Chung is first to rise and kicks TD's stomach. He Irish Whips him, and TD comes back with a Flying Forearm. TD kips up, similarly to his idol, and leans on the ropes. He runs to Lin Chung...and gets flipped over Lin's shoulders! TD lands perfectly on the second turnbuckle and Lin goes to punch him...and gets his punch blocked! TD quickly keeps hold of the arm and knees Lin in the face...

AND JUMPS OFF...

...

AND LANDS THE FAMOUSSER FROM OFF THE SECOND TURNBUCKLE ONTO LIN CHUNG!

"That was SWEET!" Vanessa exclaimed!

"That was an INNOVATIVE way to do the move!" Mark exclaimed.

TD rushed and pinned Lin Chung!

1!...

2!...

3!

The crowd is on their feet as TD and Lin Chung help each other up and shake hands. Lin Chung raises TD's hand and the two celebrate in the ring as the announcer speaks.

"Here is your winner...TD Kenelly!"

"That was, like, an AWESOME match between those two! Somebody should push them both!" Mark said.

"TD won, but don't take ANYTHING away from Lin Chung! He put on an amazing match tonight, and BOTH of these guys are gonna be HUGE someday! Trust me!" Vanessa said as TD and Lin Chung raise their hands in opposite corners diagonal from each other.

*Bell Rings*

*Backstage*

Animated's Deadpool is seen chatting with AWE's Sheen Estevez, and Raimundo Pedrosa.

"So your going to represent WWE Animated during your Intergender Interpromotional match with Kimiko who is representing us tonight?" Sheen asked.

"Its sorta a mixed match, I mean, its an AWE Superstar and a WWE Diva teaming against a WWE Superstar and a AWE Diva, its not so much a match about representing, its a match about working together as different companies" Raimundo explained.

"Speaking of representing, you see Slade totally blow the Best in the World Semi-Finals match against CCW's Dan Kuso? How much money did Squilliam lose on that?" Deadpool joked, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"I wouldn't say anything about that around neither Slade OR Squilliam, much less joke about it" Raimundo warned.

"Squilliam already has enough problems and with this loss, it ain't going to help" Sheen added.

"Or what? Am I going to put on his 'Hit' List? Am I going to get 'Burned'?" Deadpool laughed.

Sheen and Raimundo looked at each other, cringing then back at Deadpool who was still laughing. Sheen and Raimundo's eyes grow wide when they notice something. They back away as Deadpool continued to laugh. The camera pans behind Deadpool to reveal...Slade and Squilliam.

"Guys! Where you going?" Deadpool asked, catching his breath, he turned around and looked up at Slade. Slade grabbed Deadpool by the neck, lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

"It is so easy to laugh at other people's expense...Lets so whose laughing after you go face-to-face, with the AWE Champion, in a No Disqualification Match" Squilliam said.

Slade then threw Deadpool into the opposite wall, leaving a large hole. Deadpool coughed, trying to catch his breath after the air was driven out of him from the impact.

"Oh man, a No disqualification Match, against Slade!" Mark said.

"Deadpool has got himself into real trouble..." Vanessa said.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

_**[Say Uncle!]**_

(Hunt You Down by Saliva Plays)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Matt!" the announcer said, the crowd was completely silent.

"Matt has not had any luck these past few months" Mark said.

"Things haven't gone his way, from the Draw at Salvation, to Demoman's interference at Spring Break" Vanessa said.

Matt rolls into the ring and grabs the mic from the announcer.

"Tonight...I have only one thing on my mind...it ain't about the Supershow, it ain't about Breakout...it's about a Black, One-eyed, Drunk, Crazy, Sick, Scottish Bastard!" Matt shouted.

The crowd boos heavily at this.

"Demoman! If you love a good brawl, get your black ass down here now!" Matt called out.

"Is Matt challenging Demoman to a match?" Vanessa asked.

"Heh, I don't think its going to be a match, I think if Demoman does come down, its going to be a straight up fight!" Mark said.

"I don't have a problem going back there and dragging your drunk ass down here, Demoman, I really don't..." Matt warned, but cut off.

_**[Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,**_

_**We came to play the game in your town**_

_**You came to ride the highs of this junk**_

_**Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk]**_

Matt watches as Timmy Turner walks out on stage.

"Well, that isn't Demoman, that is Animated's Toon Cruiserweight Champion, Timmy Turner, formely a member of the AWE roster" Vanessa said.

"Me and Turner have been best buds for quite a while now, though his recent decisions along with the fact he is in the group known as the Rookie Revolution has put a damper on things" Mark said.

Boos filled the arena as Timmy walked down the ramp and into the ring.

"Hey Matt! I see your still bitching and complaining" Timmy said.

"Well, looked what the beaver pulled in from the water, haven't grown much since you left, and still have that huge overbite of yours" Matt joked.

"Heh, simple jokes, you'll never change, huh Matt?" Timmy asked.

"Look whose talking about change, you've done quite a lot since being fired from AWE, am I right? Different gig, New friends, you even won yourself a singles championship, congradulations" Matt said.

"You know Matt, I don't know whether your being sarcastic or giving me a half-assed congradulatory comment, either way, I wish I can say the same thing, but thing is, your still the same person I saw before I left...Big, Dumb, and Trashy" Timmy insulted.

"Oh is that right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what about..." Timmy said, but Matt cut him off by tackling him down to the mat.

"Here we go! We have a fight!" Mark shouted.

Matt and Timmy rolled around in the ring, throwing punches at each other. Timmy rolls off of Matt and scrambles to his feet. Timmy makes a run at Matt just as he was getting up, but Matt saw him coming and turned him inside-out with a clothesline.

"Good lord, Matt nearly took Timmy's head off with that clothesline!" Vanessa said.

Matt picks Timmy up and sets him up for a Fisherman Suplex, but Demoman runs down the ramp and into the ring.

"Wait a second! Theres Demoman!" Mark shouted.

Matt pushes Timmy down to the mat and tries to clothesline Demoman, but Demoman ducks. Demoman then nails Matt with a Scotsman Skullcutter.

"Oh God! That boot to the face!" Vanessa said.

"That kick broke Sheen's nose last month! It Knocked Out Shnitzel for Christs Sake!" Mark pointed out.

Demoman and Timmy raise their arms, but see Matt beginning to stir. The two then proceed to attack Matt.

"First the kick to the head, and now this beatdown! Come on now!" Vanessa said.

The crowd booed as Demoman and Timmy continued to stomp on Matt. Thats when the crowd exploded with cheers as Renji slides in to the rescue.

"WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S RENJI!" Mark shouted as Renji pulled Timmy away and knocked him down with a right hand.

"AWE's Extreme Champion coming to the aid of his former opponent" Vanessa said.

Renji picked Timmy up and tossed him over the ropes, towards the ramp. Demoman turned his attention to Renji as he tried to blindsight him, but Renji saw it coming and moved out of the way. Renji nailed Demoman in the jaw with several right hands before clotheslining him over the ropes.

"Renji has cleared the ring of both men!" Vanessa said.

Renji goes to help Matt up as Demoman and Timmy head up the ramp. That's when Miss Pauling walked out on stage.

"Gentlemen! If I may interrupt! It seems to me you gentlemen have a problem with one another, so...as COO of AWE, I herby put you gentlemen in a tag team match, it will be Timmy Turner, and Demoman, versus...Renji and Matt" Miss Pauling announced, the crowd cheering.

"There we go!" Mark cheered. Timmy was the only one disagreeing with the decision as he shouted at Miss Pauling.

"By the way, that match, starts now..." Miss Pauling added, walking away.

"We're going to have it now? Oh man!" Mark shouted.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

Timmy and Matt are seen in the ring as the show resumes. Timmy currently has Matt in a headlock.

"Welcome back to the AWE/WWE Animated Supershow, as you can see, Timmy and Matt are currently engaged in an impromptu tag team match, set by COO of AWE, Miss Pauling, AWE Extreme Champion Renji, and Matt, taking on Animated's Toon Cruiserweight Champion Timmy Turner, and Demoman" Vanessa explained.

"And right now, Timmy is focused on Matt's head after a huge kick to the head by Demoman, you know, I'm actually suprised Matt wasn't completely knocked out or something" Mark said.

*AWE Replay*

Titantron shows Matt setting Timmy up for the Fisherman Suplex when Demoman rushes in. The video replays the kick in slow motion, then at normal speed again.

*End of Replay*

Matt slowly begins to power out of the headlock, but Timmy throws him down on the mat, hitting the back of his head. Timmy quickly covers Matt for the pin.

"1..2.." the ref counts, but Matt kicks out.

"Just a two count" Vanessa said.

Timmy locks Matt in a headlock again.

"And Timmy locks Matt in a headlock once again" Vanessa said.

"It's obvious Matt isn't at 100% after that kick to the head, and with that disadvantage, it's no doubt Timmy and Demoman will continue to target Matt's head" Mark said.

Timmy picks Matt up, still holding on, and walks back towards his corner. Timmy tags in Demoman and keeps the hold on. Demoman comes in and runs to the ropes across from Timmy and Matt. Demoman comes off the ropes, just as Timmy pushes Matt toward him. Demoman nails Matt with a clothesline.

"Man, Matt's head must be killing him now, throbbing" Mark said.

Demoman just chuckles as Matt slowly rolls towards the ropes.

"Demoman has no remorse whatsoever, just a sinister scottsman" Vanessa said.

"Like I pointed out earlier, Demoman has so far put 2 people out of commission for a bit, Sheen with a broken nose, and Shnitzel with a head injury, a short by shocking history so far for this guy" Mark explained.

Matt rolls to the apron and sits up. Demoman reaches over the ropes and grabs Matt by the shirt and pulls him up to his feet. Matt turns to cheap shot Demoman, but Demoman blocks the punch and hits one of his own. Demoman turns Matt around and leans him back on the ropes and begins pounding on his chest with hard forearms.

"Oh man, those shots to the chest will definitely knock the wind out of you" Vanessa said.

Demoman stopped after an even ten hits to the chest. Matt hunched over, with one hand grabbing the ropes, holding himself up and trying to catch his breathe. Demoman stepped back towards the center of the ring and charged at Matt. Demoman rammed into Matt's back, hurling Matt face first on the barricade.

"Matt needs to tag Renji in as soon as possible, I doubt he can take anymore of this" Vanessa said.

"Right now hes not where he wants to be, outside the ring" Mark said.

Demoman tried to leave but the ref blocked him. From behind the ref, Timmy snuck over to Matt.

"And now Timmy is going to take advantage without the ref watching" Vanessa said.

Timmy picks Matt up and sends him face first into the steel post.

"Oh god! Face first!" Vanessa shouted.

Timmy rushed back on the apron and to his corner just as the ref turned around. The ref looked for Matt and saw him near the corner. The ref looked at Timmy and asked if he attacked while his back was turned, Timmy denied it. Demoman climbed outside the ring and picked Matt up. Demoman showed Matt to the camera now pouring blood from his forehead.

"Oh god, Matt is busted open!" Vanessa said.

"I thinks its safe to say there is no way Matt is going to make a comeback" Mark said.

Demoman tosses Matt inside the ring, sliding in right after. Demoman picks Matt up and hits the Ullapool Caber (Back To Belly Piledriver).

"This is it, this match is over..." Mark said.

But instead of going for the pin, Demoman stands up and backs up against his corner. Demoman flashes a wicked smile as his right leg begins to shake.

"Oh come on, not this, Matt is completely helpless!" Vanessa said.

Timmy, surprisingly, tags himself in and goes to the top turnbuckle. Demoman shouts at Timmy.

"Timmy just tagged himself in, what is this about?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, but Demoman ain't liking it" Mark said.

Timmy shouted back at Demoman. Demoman shook his head and went on the apron. Timmy stood tall, taunting, and goes for the Timmy Star. Matt, somehow, is able to roll out of the way.

"How was Matt able to move out of the way!?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"I have no idea! Something...maybe just instinct" Mark answered, just as shoked.

Renji stuck his hand out as far as the ref would allow it as Matt very slowly crawled towards him. Timmy, meanwhile, was writhing in pain.

"This may be Matt's only chance to tag himself out" Vanessa said.

Matt was within an arm's reach of Renji. Timmy pulled himself up by the ropes. Timmy saw Matt inching closer and ran at him. Matt made a desperate leap...and tags Renji in. The crowd jumps to their feet in excitment as Renji rushes in. Timmy stops on a dime and is caught with a right hand, falling back first on the mat. Renji rushes to Demoman, but Demoman drops down to the floor.

"Demoman does not want any part of this" Mark said.

Renji turned around to find Timmy wobbly on his feet. Renji clotheslines Timmy twice before hitting a Scoop Slam. Renji dropped down to his stomach, pounding the mat, waiting for Timmy to get up.

"Renji is looking to end things" Vanessa said.

Renji gets to his feet as Timmy pulls himself up by the ropes. From behind, Demoman hops onto the apron. Renji takes notice and takes a swing at Demoman. Demoman once again drops down to the mat. The ref warns Demoman that he is not the legal man. Timmy, meanwhile, notices Renji's back turned and tries to take advantage, but Matt comes from behind and Low Blows Timmy.

"Low Blow! Low Blow to Timmy!" Vanessa said.

"Ref never saw it!" Mark shouted.

Matt rolls out of the ring as Timmy stumbles forward holding his groin. Renji turns around and catches Timmy with an R.K.O.

"R.K.O!" Vanessa shouted.

Demoman hoped up on the apron once again as Renji goes for the cover, but steps down right away and begins walking up the ramp.

"Wait a minute, why is Demoman leaving?" Vanessa asked.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, then calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

(Dead Memories by Slipknot Plays)

"Here are your winners, the team of Matt, and Renji!" the announcer said.

"AWE gets a win over the Rookie Revolution" Mark said.

"Yeah, but Demoman gets away scott free after abandoning his own partner" Vanessa said.

*AWE Replay*

Titantron shows Demoman getting ready to finish it when Timmy tags himself in. It then shows Matt low blowing Timmy behind the ref's back and Renji hitting the R.K.O.

*End of Replay*

"This match could've ended entirely differently had Timmy not tagged himself in, I'm guessing thats where we get Demoman's motive for leaving" Mark pointed out.

"Speaking of matches and entirely differently, ladies and gentlemen, we want to inform you that later on tonight, there was to be a scheduled Interpromotional Intergender Tag Team match, it was going to be AWE's Kevin E Levin and his current girlfriend, and partner Gwen Tennyson from Animated, taking on the team of Raimundo Pedrosa who will be representing Animated, and Kimiko Tohomiho, but due after an attack by Animated's Toon Womens Champion, Sailor Moon, Gwen will not be able to compete, as a result, the tag team match has been revised into a Singles match, it will be Raimundo representing Animated, taking on one half of the AWE Tag Team Champions, Kevin E Levin" Vanessa informed.

"So sad, bro, lets hope Gwen recovers quickly" Mark said.

*Lockerroom*

Kevin E Levin is seen tossing chairs around while Muscle Man desperately tries to calm him down.

"Dude! Chill out!" Muscle Man said.

"Chill out!?" Kevin shouted at Muscle Man, "My Girlfriend is in the hospital with head injuries and a possible concussion, all thanks to a Winny, Bratty, Stupid, Air Headed, Blonde, Dumbass! And you want ME to chill out?"

"Bro, I have never seen you act like this before, look, everything will be okay soon, shes a tough girl and she'll get better quick, now come on, relax, you still have a Singles match against Raimundo in a bit" Muscle Man said.

"I rather be at the hospital with Gwen...I need some air" Kevin said, storming out of the room. Muscle Man shook his head and sighed.

*Backstage*

Danger Duck, Rev Runner, and Scout are seen chatting by a soda machine.

"Hey, did ya check out the chicks from Animated? Wish they were on our roster" Danger said.

"For some reason, when I walked past a few of them, they gave me dirty looks...did I do or say something?" Rev asked.

Scout was looking through a small black gym pack.

"What you got there, Scout?" Danger asked.

"Just some posters I got that I want to pin up at my place" Scout said, still looking.

"And what kind of pin-ups are they of?" asked a voice, the guys turn to see Animated's Misty, Ramona Flowers, and Katara glaring at them, hands on their hips.

"I didn't say pin-ups...I said posters..." Scout said.

"Don't lie to us!" Katara warned.

"I'm not!" Scout said, pulling out a Boston Celtics Poster, and a Ford Mustang Poster.

"Okay then, but we'll keep a close eye on you" Misty said as the trio walked away.

Scout sighed. "What the hell was that about?" Danger asked.

"Yang and this one guy tried to sell 'Autographed' Pin-ups of all the women from the other companies, including AWE, its been stopped, but hey, theres something I want to give you guys" Scout said, reaching into his pack again. Scout then pulled out a few magazines.

"Magazines?" Rev asked.

"Not just any magazines, it's Animated's Summer Issue!" Scout said, handing the two a copy. Rev and Danger flipped through it when their eyes started to grow wide. "It features Animated's Hottest Divas"

"Scout...I..." Danger said, but was at a loss for words.

"Say no more, those are yours, see ya later" Scout said, walking off.

Rev and Danger quickly flipped through the magazine. Unaware of the glaring, seething eyes of several Animated Women watching from behind.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*  
*Ring*

Sailor Moon is seen leaning against the ropes, dawning a entirly different attire, a black and white version of her suit, seeminly uninterested in her match.

"Welcome back everyone to the special AWE/WWE Animated Supershow, we continue this night with a Champion vs. Champion Match, as Animated's Toon Womens Champion, Sailor Moon, takes on AWE's Womens Champion, Ophelia Ramirez" Vanessa explained.

"Moon is sporting a different colored outfit than what she used to wear" Mark added.

The arena lights go a dark purplish color as the crowd grows silent, with a few cheers.

(Liars, Inc. by Freakhouse Plays)

*Bell Rings*

"The following Interpromotional Womens Match, is scheduled for One Fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the NoBGG and representing AWE, she is the AWE Womens Champion, Ophelia Ramirez!" Miss Pauling, the womens announcer, said, a few more cheers coming from the crowd.

"Ophelia and the NoBGG announced earlier on that they will be renaming their title from Divas Championship, to Womens Championship" Vanessa said.

"And Miss Pauling, the COO, announced she has renamed the entire Divas Division to the Womens Division" Mark added.

"And currently in the ring is her opponent, representing WWE Animated, she is the Toon Womens Champion, Sailor Moon!" Miss Pauling finished, Heavy boos erupting from the crowd, Sailor Moon completely ignoring them.

"So much hate for Moon..." Mark said.

Ophelia enters the ring as the rest of the NoBGG surround the ring.

"Wait a minute, the NoBGG are surrounding the ring, whats this about?" Mark asked.

"They're attempting to psych Serena out with a game of numbers" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

Sailor moves away from the ropes as Ophelia removes her title. Ophelia takes her off Sailor to give Gwen the belt. Sailor tries to take advantage and blindside Ophelia, but Ophelia senses it coming and steps out of the way. Ophelia starts wailing Sailor with right hands. Ophelia irish whipped Sailor across the ring. Sailor comes off the ropes and knocks down Ophelia with a shoulderblock, Sailor tried backing up to the ropes, but Ophelia tripped Sailor with her feet. Ophelia kicked to her feet as Sailor sat up. Ophelia kicks Sailor in the face, the impact echoing around the arena.

"Oh man, I felt that from here!" Mark shouted.

Ophelia covers Sailor for the pin.

"1..2" Sailor kicks out.

Ophelia locks in a Sleeper hold, but only manages to hold it for a few seconds until Sailor grabbed Ophelia's hair. On reflex, Ophelia let go of the hold and stood up, bringing Sailor up with her. Sailor then throws Ophelia down on the mat, face first. The ref gets on Sailor's case, but Sailor completely ignores him. Sailor began stomping down on Ophelia's head while shouting something at her.

"Theres that aggressive side many know to have" Vanessa said.

"It was that kind of aggressiveness that put poor Gwen Tennyson in the hospital, Animated's Gwen, not CCWs Gwen" Mark said.

Sailor stops and begins to shout at the rest of the NoBGG outside the ring. Ophelia gets to one knee as Sailor turns back to her. Sailor goes for a boot to the face, but Ophelia catches her foot. Ophelia stands up and send Sailor backwards over the top rope. Sailor stumbles back against the commentary table. The ref then begins the 10-count.

"1...2...3...4" the ref counted

"Whoa, Jeez!" Mark said.

From behind, Ophelia hit a baseball slide, hitting Sailor in the chest, and sending her back first into the table again. Ophelia stepped out of the ring. Ophelia grabs Moon by the hair and slams her on the table.

"1!...2!...3!...4!" the ref restarted the count.

The ref continues to make the count as Ophelia rolls in the ring to break the count. Moon tries to follow behind her but stops and looks under the ring.

"What is Moon doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Looking under the ring, but this ain't a no disqualification match..." Mark said.

Ophelia reaches through the ropes to grab Moon, but Moon rakes Ophelia in the eyes. Moon goes back to looking under the ring, and pulls out a steel chair.

"Oh god, she has a steel chair!" Vanessa said.

Moon enters the ring with the steel chair and swings the chair, hitting Ophelia in the back. The ref quickly calls for the bell

*Bell Rings*

Heavy boos erupted from the crowd as Ophelia rolls out of the ring in pain.

"The ref calls for the bell, but I highly doubt Moon gives a damn" Vanessa said.

Moon looks at Raven outside the ring and points to her.

"Moon is now pointing directly at Raven, why I have no clue" Vanessa said.

Jinx tends to Ophelia outside the ring as the rest of the NoBGG jump up on the apron.

"A big mistake for Moon as the NoBGG have the ring surrounded" Mark said.

Moon, oddley enough, starts to laugh. The NoBGG slowly enter the ring just as the lights go out.

"The lights went out!" Mark said.

"I don't know if it's Moon doing, or the NoBGGs, but if there ever was a better chance to get the hell out of here, Moon has it" Vanessa said.

The lights remain off as the sound of fighting is heard in the ring. Bodies are heard falling to the mat.

"I can't see a damn thing, but I can hear the commotion going on" Mark said.

The lights come back on, and to the shock of everyone, the NoBGG are knocked out outside the ring except for Raven, who was down on the mat in the center of the ring, surrounded by Moon and 4 female figures in black and white, with masks and bandanas.

"The lights are back on and...oh my god!" Vanessa said, looking up from the commentary table.

"Wh-What the hell just happened!? And who the heck are those people in the ring with Moon!?" Mark asked.

Moon and the 4 female figures stomp down on Raven.

"They're assaulting Raven! And I think I know why! Raven is a former WWE Animated Diva Alumni!" Vanessa shouted.

They all stop as Moon and 3 of the attackers head outside the ring as the tallest of the 4 drags Raven towards the corner. Moon and 3 of the attackers grab a chair as the tallest figure places Raven's head against the steel post.

"OH NO! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO DO!" Vanessa screamed.

"I Can't Watch!" Mark shouted, covering his eyes.

One by one, Moon and the 3 attackers outside the ring slam a steel chair into Raven's head against the post. The tallest figure picks Raven up, who is now pouring blood from the side of the head, and climbs to the top rope as Moon tears the commentary table covering and monitors.

"STOP THIS! WE NEED HELP! QUICK!" Vanessa pleaded.

Moon shouts to the taller figure "Throw her to her death!" The taller figure then throws Raven off the top rope, sending her through the table. Moon shouts into the crowd, "Raven has now been added to the victim's list!" Moon and the 4 attackers leave through the crowd watches on in shock.

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

*Squilliam's Office*

Squilliam is seen watching the replay of the surprise attack on the NoBGG and Raven. A knock is heard at the door as Mr. McHamon walks in.

"Hey Squilliam...I'm sorry about what happened, I have no idea what has gone into Moon's mind.." Vince apologized.

"I don't want to talk about it...all I needed was a sign of war...and I got it..." Squilliam said.

"What are you getting at?..." Vince asked, just as a referee barged in.

"We have a situation! Come quick!" the referee shouted, hurrying away. Vince and Squilliam looked at each with a look of concern and both quickly followed the ref, the cameraman remaining inside the office as the door closes.

*Backstage*

Live feed from another cameraman is shown on the titantron. The cameraman is rushing to a crowd made up of both AWE and Animated Superstars and Women. The cameraman pushes through the crowd to the scene. Animated's Scott Pilgrim, Jude, and Charlie Brown are seen lying unconscious with chairs, broken tables, trash cans and various equipment strewn about. A large door has a big dent in it, a soda machine has been broken. Paramedics were already on seen tending the three as Squilliam and Vince's voices are heard shouting.

Vince and Squilliam look in shock. Vince frantically looks around.

"What happened? Who did this?" Vince shouted, everyone shook their heads.

"We heard the sound of fighting from down in the lockerrooms and we came to find them knocked out" Ace Bunny said.

"No one saw anything?" Vince shouted. Everyone shook their heads again.

*Ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this night is turning out to be a nightmare for both AWE and Animated" Mark said.

"First Raven is brutally assaulted and likely will be out for months thanks to Sailor Moon and a group of attackers, and now, 3 of Animated's superstars have been found attacked backstage...I don't know what to say..." Vanessa said.

"We hope to get an update on everything, but right now, we still got two matches to call..." Mark said.

*Bell Rings*

Raimundo Pedrosa and Kevin E Levin are seen in the ring.

"The following Interpromotional match, is scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said. "Introducing first, representing WWE Animated, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

The crowd began to cheer and chant 'WWE'.

"And his opponent, reprepresenting AWE, he is one half of the AWE Tag Team Champions! Kevin E Levin!" the announcer finished, the crowd cheering some more and 'AWE' chants starting up.

*Bell Rings*

Raimundo hops around and dodges every swipe that Kevin throws at him. Rai rolls under a fist and goes for Kevin's legs. But Kevin picks Rai up, overpowering him with a Backbreaker. Rai writhes in pain, and Kevin picks him up and clubs him in the back. The plumber's kid picks Raimundo up again and tosses him into the corner. Kevin runs to the corner and gets a double boot to the face! Kevin stumbles backwards as Raimundo climbs to the top and flies...and gets caught! Kevin carries Rai around and tosses him with a Last Call...but Rai lands on his feet, jumps off the ropes, and hits a Flying Wheel Kick to Kevin's face! Raimundo grins as he runs to the ropes again and jumps off...and HITS A MOONSAULT! Cover! 1...2..Kevin kicks out with authority! Raimundo grins as he runs towards Kevin...and gets flipped over the top rope! But Rai lands on the apron...jumps onto the ropes...jumps off...and gets a CLOTHESLINE for his troubles! Rai is flipped onto his head and Kevin, as serious and deadly as ever, yanks him up and MAT SLAMS him face first into the canvas! Rai gets Irish Whipped when he gets on his feet and Kevin Tilt-A-Whirl Sideslams him! Kevin pins Rai. 1...2...Rai kicks out. Kevin picks Raimundo up again and Irish Whips him. Rai ducks a Clothesline...jumps off the ropes...CAUGHT...SPEAR! Kevin pins Raimundo!

"SPEAR! Spear in mid-air!" Mark shouted.

1...2...Raimundo kicks out.

"My god what impact!" Vanessa said.

Kevin smirks and goes to town on Raimundo's face. He doesn't let up the barrage on Raimundo's face, continuously pummeling his skull until the ref pulls him off. Kevin, still filled with anger, grabs Raimundo's skull, and yanks his up jaw upwards, causing immense pain in Rai's skull. The ref gives Kevin until five, and then the big man lets go...but boots Rai in the back of the skull! Kevin runs the ropes and boots Kevin's head again. And then picks Raimundo up...and places him on one shoulder...runs forward...Oklahoma Slam! Kevin pins Rai. 1...2...Raimundo kicks out. Kevin grunts im frustration and picks Raimundo up by his head. He throws him into the corner and goes to town on his body with shot after shot after shot. Kevin backs up...and Body Splashes Raimundo into the corner! Rai stumbles out...and Kevin picks him up from behind...Sidewalk Slam! Kevin runs the ropes...Leg Drop! He pins Rai. 1...2...Raimundo kicks out. Getting more upset by the second, Kevin picks Raimundo up...and gets a swift kick to the head! Kevin gets on one knee, trying to regain his composure, while Rai tries to recover. Raimundo runs the ropes, and gets caught by Kevin and gets an ELECTRIC CHAIR CHOP! Kevin gets up and sees a laid out Raimundo. He pins him and the ref counts..1...2...Raimundo kicks out! Kevin growls and picks Raimundo up. He Irish Whips him, but misses a Big Boot. Rai gets behind him and flips it around...and takes Kevin down with a Crucifix Pin! 1...2...Kevin rolls out of it with Rai on the back of his shoulders. Rai gets free and lands a Backcracker! He holds his back in pain and Raimundo repeatedly kicks Kevin's back! He gets a kick to his right leg, taking him to his right knee. Kevin tries to recover, but Raimundo delivers a Throwback! Pin!

"Those kicks of Rai doing some serious work on Kevin" Mark said.

"Does he have him?" Vanessa asked.

1...2...Kevin kicks out.

"Another kick out!" Mark shouted.

"These two aren't letting up, especially Kevin who has got to have Gwen Tennyson on his mind.

Kevin growls and Rai smirks...and picks Kevin up. He delivers several knees to the face and DDTs Kevin! He pins Kevin! 1...2...Kevin kicks out, but Rai kicks Kevin's head. Raimundo spins onto his head amd does a quick b-boy spin before Leg Dropping Kevin! 1...2...kickout! The crowd is behind the exciting offense of Raimundo and Rai heads to the top turnbuckle. He stands tall...dives off as Kevin gets up...Kevin...

...catches Raimundo...

...POWERBOMB! POWERBOMB! Rai is down! Rai is down! Kevin makes the pin!

"Kevin catches Raimundo with a Powerbomb! IT'S OVER!" Mark shouted.

1...

2...

Rai kicks out!

"Not Yet! Rai is still in this!" Vanessa said.

Kevin growls and picks up Raimundo...he puts him on his shoulders...Levin Layout (Wasteland) time...Raimundo slips out! He grabs Kevin! WIND BREAKER (Kofi Kingston's SOS)! Raimundo pins Kevin!

"Raimundo escapes! WIND BREAKER! Raimundo has it!" Mark shouted.

1...

2...

Kevin kicks out!

"NO! And Kevin manages to kick out again!" Vanessa said.

"How many near falls are we going to get!?" Mark asked.

Raimundo smiles...points to the corner...and...

.,.GETS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND! Kevin tosses Rai into the corner and beats him down in the corner! Kevin stomps Rai out in the corner, and the ref tries splitting Kevin away from him. Kevin argues with the referee as he gets reprimanded for his aggravated assault. Kevin, however, just groans and says "Whatever." and goes back to the-KICK TO THE JAW! Rai swiftly kicks Kevin in the jaw as he flips up to the top of the turnbuckle! Kevin is down, and Rai turns around on the post...

...stands tall...

...ADDED HEIGHT...

AIRSAULT (Diving Moonsault with added air)!

"Raimundo hits the Moonsault!" Mark shouted.

Raimundo makes the pin!

1...

2...

3!

*Bell Rings*

"Raimundo picks up the victory! But you have to give it up to Kevin, you got to believe he was doing this for Gwen" Vanessa said.

The bell rings as Raimundo celebrates and rolls out the ring! Kimiko hugs Rai and the Xiaolin Monks celebrate on the ramp as Rai high-fives the fans!

"Here is your winner...Raimundo Pedrosa!"

*Commercial*  
*Commercial Ends*

*Bell Rings*

*Vince's Office*

Vince is seen talking with a backstage hand as Squilliam watches on from behind, leaning on Vince's desk.

"What do you mean the cameras were out?" Vince asked him.

"The cameras were out and we were in the process of fixing them when the they were attacked" the man said.

"Damnit!...GET OUT!" Vince shouted, the man quickly left the office.

"Vince calm down..." Squilliam said.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when THREE of my superstars were attacked and NOBODY knows who did it!" Vince shouted at Squilliam. Vince turned around, rubbing his head with his hand.

"You know, you could've prevented it..." Squilliam said. Vince turned to Squilliam.

"What do you mean I could've prevented it?" Vince asked.

"I mean, what happened to your superstars would have never happened if you hadn't disrespected me..." Squilliam said, straightening up.

"Disrespected you, how did I disprespected you?...Wait a minute...were YOU behind the attack on MY superstars?" Vince asked, narrowing his eyes. Squilliam chuckled.

"For an elderly man, you sure ain't easy to fool..." Squilliam joked.

"Why you..." Vince muttered, right to strike at Squilliam, but was held back. Vince and the cameraman turned to find...The Spy. The crowd gasped. "Who the hell are you?"

"Zat is not important..." Spy said.

"What is important is that you do the right thing for your company" a voice said. Vince and the cameraman turned to Vince's desk. The black chair turned, revealing Vlad Masters sitting there. The crowd gasped in shock again and started to boo.

"What the hell is this about? And what do you mean 'do the right thing'?" Vince asked.

"What he means is that if you do not acknowledge us as the better company live, then another one of your assets will fall to us" Squilliam warned.

"You three are crazy! Me say that your company is better than mine? Do you know who I am!? I'm Vincent Kennedy McHamon! There is no way I'm going to admit what is a total lie! No Chance in Hell!" Vince shouted.

"Suit yourself..." Squilliam said. Spy then shoved Vince down to the floor as the trio exit his office.

*Ring*

"What the hell was that about? What in the world is going on!?" Mark shouted.

"You're asking me? I have no clue whats going on, I'm just as surprised as the millions of people watching! Whatever is going on, the Spy, and Vlad Masters are a part of" Vanessa said.

*Bell Rings*

"The following Main Event is a No Disqualification, Interpromotional Match, scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said, the crowd on their feet.

Insane in da membrane

**_[Insane in da brain]_**

**_Insane in da membrane_**

**_[Insane in da brain]_**

**_Insane in da membrane_**

**_[Crazy insane, got no brain]_**

**_Insane in da membrane_**

**_[Insane in da brain]_**

(Insane in the Membrane by Cypress Hills Plays)

"Introducing first, representing WWE: Animated, Deadpool!" the announcer said, the crowd a mix of boos and cheers.

"It's been a wild night for our first Supershow, it pains me that it is almost over" Mark said.

"It might not be over for AWE and Animated, as Squilliam's threat is still lingering in my head" Vanessa said.

"Another asset will fall? I can only imagine..." Mark said.

(Kane's Burned Theme Plays)

Pyro goes off on stage as Slade walks down the ramp with Paul Bearer at his side.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, representing AWE, he is the AWE Champion, Slade!" the announcer finished, a mix of cheers and boos also drawing from the crowd.

"I doubt Slade is happy with coming up short in the Best in the World Tournament" Mark said.

"Failing to defeat CCW's Dan Kuso has still got to be buzzing in his mind, and I'm afraid he's going to take out his frustrations out on Deadpool..." Vanessa said.

Slade enters the ring and the two stare at each other.

*Bell Rings*

Slade continues to stare at Deadpool. Deadpool begins to mock Slade as Paul Bearer hands Slade a mic.

"Don't take this too personally...It's just business..." Slade said, dropping the mic and exiting the ring.

"What?" Mark asked.

"What is he talking about?" Vanessa asked.

_**[I've had enough, I'll make 'em see**_

_**They'll never take another drop of blood from me**_

_**And judge you all, one final bow**_

_**I'll be your end of days**_

_**Blood in the streets, the royals fall**_

_**I will do what I must until I see them crawl up to me**_

_**Where they will see, I'll be your end of days...I'll be your end of days**_]

(End of Days by Jim Johnston Plays)

On stage appear Wario, Waluigi...and Older Enzo Matrix.

"What the hell!? That's Wario! Waluigi! and Matrix! What the hell are they doing here!?" Mark asked in shock.

"I have no idea! Could they be the ones who attacked Charlie, Scott and Jude backstage?" Vanessa asked.

The trio walk down the ramp as Slade crosses his arms. Matrix and Slade exchange glances as the trio stopped just past the ramp. Then, from the crowd, come Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Deadpool looks at the Boys around the ring then back at the Matrix and the others in front of him.

"Oh my god, the Rowdyruff Boys! Brick, Boomer and Butch!" Vanessa shouted.

"What in world is going on!? Why are these guys all here?!" Mark shouted, waving his arms around.

The music cuts off as the Rowdyruff Boys hop on the apron. Deadpool readies himself as the three grin.

"Deadpool, I'd get out of there if I were you!" Vanessa shouted.

The boys look at Matrix. Matrix slowly nods. The boys then charge into the ring.

"Too Late!" Mark shouted.

Deadpool nails a right hand to Boomer, knocking him down, as well as Butch. But Brick tackles him into the corner, throwing punches into Deadpool's gut. Deadpool clubs Brick in the back but the numbers game gains the advantage as Boomer and Butch assist Brick.

"It's a 3 on 1 assault! Why in the world are these men attacking Deadpool?" Vanessa asked.

Deadpool rakes the eyes of Boomer and Butch, forcing them to back away. The crowd cheers on Deadpool as he nails Brick in the gut with a knee and throws him face first into the middle turnbuckle.

"Deadpool is fighting back with all that he has" Vanessa said.

Boomer runs at Deadpool, but Deadpool kicks him in the gut and sends him face first into Brick. From behind, Butch low blows Deadpool, the crowd booing heavily.

"And a low blow from behind, stops Deadpool" Mark said.

Butch then bent down and picked Deadpool up, looking to go for an Electric Chair. Brick then ordered Boomer to climb to the top rope.

"Now Deadpool is sitting on Butch's shoulders, and Brick just told Boomer to go to the top rope, what the hell are they planning?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing good" Mark answered.

Boomer pounded his fists together and leaped off the ropes. Boomer crossbodies Deadpool as Butch drops him back on the mat.

"What the hell was that? A flying crossbody into an Electric Chair?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but that did it for Deadpool" Vanessa said.

The boys high five each other as Slade enters the ring. Slade looks down at Deadpool and places a foot on his chest. Slade orders the ref who was watching outside the ring to count.

"I forgot that this was a No Disqualification match..." Mark said.

"And Slade is going to pick up the easy win thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys" Vanessa said.

"1..2..3! Ring the Bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

"Here is your winner, Slade!" the announcer said.

Matrix, Wario, and Waluigi enter the ring as Slade leaves the ring with the title in hand. Matrix grabs a mic as the crowd boo heavily at the group.

"This...this, what you saw, what you ALL saw, was just the beginning..." Matrix began to say.

"Only the beginning?" Mark asked.

"The boys, Wario, and Waluigi have always been overshadowed by their by-the-books, do-whats-right, for-the-greater-good counterparts...While myself has been looked down upon...I was always the little guy...I was always the weakest...but that was the past, and I've had plenty of time not to reflect on my past self, but look forward to the future where I am not taken for granted, where I'm always on top, where I'm the best..." Matrix continued, the crowd slowly growing silent. "...I was well into my goal of such a future when I realized that me, these guys, and AWE shared the same problem...and that was we weren't taken seriously...and we watched it all unveil at the 2012 Fiction Wrestling Awards when AWE was shunned out of the spotlight..."

"Again with the 2012 FWAs?" Vanessa asked.

"...a few weeks after that I got a call from Squilliam and he basically asked me what I would have never expected...he asked me if I wanted to make a difference...and so we have...we have struck fear and concern into the competing companies...and we just showed you what we will do to get what we want...and that is...You either Respect our Exsistence...or you all can Expect Resistence..." Matrix finished, dropping the mic.

"The Resistence have spoken..." Mark said.

"They have and they made a huge impact...and I don't think they're going to stop with just Animated I'm afraid..." Vanessa said.

"They're looking to send a message to all companies, CCW, UCA, UWE, any company they'll target" Mark said.

The Resistence leave the ring as officials check on Deadpool.

*Backstage*

Various Animated Superstars and Women watch on as The Resistence head up the ramp.

"The faces of the superstars and women tell the story...what is next for The Resistance? Goodnight, from Lubbock, Texas" Vanessa said, the show drawing to a close.

AWE 2010

* * *

_Finally, 3 months of writers block and procrastination, the first of 3 Supershows is up! I want thank toonwriter for helping me out with this and letting me use his superstars and divas :)._

* * *

**Results;**

**TD defeated. Lin Chung (InterPromo)**

**Renji and Matt def. Timmy and Demoman (Tag Team Match)**

**Ophelia Ramirez def. Sailor Moon (Via DQ/InterPromo Womens Match)**

**Raimundo Pedrosa def. Kevin E Levin (InterPromo)**

**Slade def. Deadpool (No DQ/InterPromo**)


End file.
